Lafayette's Endgame
by SigmaFang
Summary: Third installment of the "Power Struggle" series. Strauss continues whittling down his long list of Anarch and Sabbat foes, but the wicked Tzimisce Lafayette still has his ultimate plan waiting in the wings. Will Lafayette taste the blood of the ancients? And who's this snake lady? Collab with pishathenagaraja. (M for every reason imaginable-drugs, sex, violence, etc).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's chapter one! Almost feels sad writing that again, but more than exciting to have a new fic up and ready to go! As with the last one, if you absent-mindedly clicked on this fic, make sure you check out the prequels, or this story will really make little to no sense. Time to jump back in!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

The rain falling was cold, or maybe it was hail. Nobody cared enough to even look. The small, bumpy, misshapen headstone was all they cared about. Not the howls in the distance of hungry werewolves, not the fact that they were soaked, or might be spotted by a couple of kids who wanted to come up and use the observatory.

No one wanted to speak. No one wanted to say anything, to ruin the impromptu vigil that was being held.

Skelter stood the closest to the grave, his head down, eyes staring listlessly at the ground. Ever since he recuperated from that rabid frenzy of his, he hadn't said a word. No one had the guts to coax it out of him, either.

Anastasia kept crying, trying to at least have the dignity to be quiet. She wanted so desperately to hug Skelter and cry in his arms, but she didn't know how to approach him in a state like this.

Cissy clutched her partner's hands, remembering the last words she said to him. He never left a deep impression on her, so she felt no reason to cry, or to weep over his loss. The Anarchs didn't have a 'leader', there was no reason to feel so barren. But, seeing the others cry, seeing them absolutely destroyed over his death; that was what stirred her. She felt like she missed the opportunity to become close to someone who really could have made a difference in her life.

Catalina sniffed, occasionally her eyes would get wet, but she would blink the tears away. She occasionally squeezed Cissy's hands, thankful that no one was paying any attention to them whatsoever.

Damsel was kneeling on the ground, fistfuls of dirt which were now mud clamped between her fingers. Her posture had fallen ten or so minutes after they first arrived, so now her forehead rested in the soaked grass as well. She laid there, crumpled, silently sobbing. It was the only thing she could really do, the only thing she really _did_ do since his death.

Killian stood furthest away, arms crossed, letting the rain falling on his face hide the tears coming from his eyes. He should be terrified. Logically, he should have been freaking out, worried that, now that Nines was dead, the only person who would offer him any sort of safety, he was going to be killed. It didn't even cross his mind. He was furious, and there was nothing to do with his anger but cry. He wasn't into bashing heads and causing mass destruction. Because there was no Nines to clean it up. There was no Nines to cover his tracks, to defend him, to say, _"Give the kid a break"_. He felt entirely desolate. Nines was more of a parent to him than either of his. Maybe even more so than Lark ever was.

Sirius watched on with a half-bored expression. All the other Anarchs were completely broken shells of themselves, but all he was concerned about was telling Lafayette that they had one less vermin to deal with in the city. There was one thing that was plaguing his mind, however, and he never expected it to annoy him so.

Cissy combed her thin fingers through her black and red hair, now sopping wet and trying to cover her face, "I think we've been here long enough."

Damsel slowly lifted herself, "…what?" Her voice was a rasp.

"We should go. It's freezing, we're all soaked, and we need to get to safety." She waited a beat, "Nothing would be more embarrassing than an entire fucking movement getting eaten by werewolves. We don't have a lot of time to idly sit around. We can grieve more later."

Damsel rattled with rage, then let out a blatant scream, pounding one of her fists in the mud, which caused it to spray everywhere, "Then get the hell out of here!"

Cissy was startled by her volume, how shrill her voice could be. "We need Skelter's truck."

Damsel simply resumed crying. Cissy sighed and looked away, before looking over to Skelter, "Hey. Skelter. Let's go get your truck."

He didn't budge. Did he even hear her?

"Skelter?" She asked, stepping closer, "Skelter…? Yoo-hoo…?" She waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. "I think he's dead."

"James…" Anastasia said quietly, walking up to him. No response.

"Fuck this…you guys wanna be wet soggy fruit snacks for the werewolves, then be my fucking guest…" Sirius rolled his eye, turning away.

"Hey, wait!" Cissy called, grabbing Catalina's hand and pulling the pair after him, "We're coming too! Where are you going?"

"Home."

Catalina paused, "Would…would my apartment even be safe…?"

"Is…is anywhere in California safe?" Anastasia shuddered.

"Doubt it." Sirius said, "You heard Victor. We don't leave, Gargoyles will eat us instead of werewolves…"

"We need to go somewhere then." Cissy looked between Sirius and everyone else.

"Together." Killian spoke, then he cleared his throat, "We need to go together. We can't split up, that'll end the movement flat on its face." He waited to make sure everyone was paying attention, "We all need to find somewhere to go out of state to rebuild."

"Are you out of your mind? All of us? No way. I think we're done here." Cissy crossed her arms, "Right Cat?" She looked over at Catalina.

Catalina didn't look so sure, "I don't want to abandon the Anarch cause…"

"I'm with Killian." Sirius said, "We need to hole up somewhere. Plan a next move, even if it is just getting the hell to another state."

Killian gave a little nod, turning back to the others, "Look…we'll come back. Soon. But it's a dangerous spot…I don't want any of us to get hurt."

Damsel sniffed and sat up, "Where…?" She looked over, her eyes weary from all the crying, "Where the hell do we go?"

"I don't know." Killian said, "Anyone know of a safe spot? I know Nines had this place, but…we need somewhere outside California."

"Outside California?" Sirius asked, "Hell if I know…" He said, "Whole damn state is Camarilla by now. Even if Strauss only has Los Angeles, there are other Princes nearby."

"I'm not sure…" Catalina said, "Akeem's in the Middle East…so…that would be largely Independent…if he's there."

"Yeah, we ain't flying that far." Sirius said, "Not to mention if we go anywhere _near_ Egypt, I'll get skinned alive by my clan…"

"What…what about Nevada?" Killian asked, "Arizona?"

"Not Nevada." Sirius said quickly, "Heard the Camarilla there's got a Sheriff so bad, no one knows what he really looks like." He shrugged, "He just appears, and…poof, you're gone."

"So…what about Arizona?" Catalina asked.

"Hmm…might be safe. Might not be a lot of kine though. Remember, we need food."

"Yeah, I get that. We can go to cities and stuff there, it should work." Killian said, waiting a bit again before he walked towards the others, "We'll go somewhere to stock up on ammo, feed, then hit the road. I think we should all take the same vehicle."

Damsel gave a weary nod, still looking not entirely with it, "Uh huh…okay…Skelter has a truck…"

Killian's gray eyes flickered over to Skelter, "I'm not sure he's gonna be willing to donate it for our little adventure…"

"I'm not sure he's gonna be able to drive it." Cissy crossed her arms, "Or _move_. Or feed. Or do anything. Again, I think he's dead."

Anastasia lightly tugged on Skelter's shirt, "James…" She said quietly. No response.

"I mean, I have cars…" Sirius said, "Shit, I probably don't have anything as big as a pickup truck…"

Skelter suddenly took a deep breath and looked away, met Damsel, Anastasia and Killian's glances briefly before he turned and headed back. Damsel got to her feet, "I think he's…I think he's ready to go."

Anastasia swallowed hard and nodded, following after them all, and hoping dearly that her lover would be able to speak with them again.

* * *

There was a knock on the doorway to Delilah's room, "Are you there, dear?"

The rooms in the red tower were a little different than the rooms in the chantry. A little newer feeling, not so ancient and historical. Nonetheless, the temporary rooms for the Tremere were like small, cozy libraries. As he entered her room, he saw her sitting at her desk, a massive amount of books open there that she was reading, skimming over or copying down into other books.

He took a few steps inside her room, "Delilah?"

"Hmm?" She looked up, "Sorry, I didn't hear you." She gave a nervous smile.

He pulled another chair over, sitting beside her, "How go the studies?"

"I…I think they're going alright. There are a lot of new books here, at least."

"Yes…" He said, taking a momentary sigh, "I'm sure the new Chantry will be finished in a matter of days. Having a Prince in power usual speeds up such contractual affairs."

She nodded, "I'm excited…I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

He looked ahead, "I've been looking at Neptune's Might…myself…since I'm doing wonderful progress with fire, I figured water may be an excellent addition to my arsenal."

"That does sound really exciting." She smiled warmly at him.

He took another composed breath, briefly adjusted his tiny black-rimmed glasses, "They won't come back. Not ever. Not after that display."

"The Anarchs?" She asked, then she gave a tiny nod, "I know. They won't."

"He…he didn't deserve that…I was preparing the Gargoyles…and I had no knowledge on Mister Sorrentino's whereabouts…"

"It's okay, it isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's…" She looked away, trying to stay strong in front of her Magister.

"I know…you two had something, long ago. Whatever it was may have been strained at best…but…I suppose losing a fellow Tremere works in funny ways…despite the circumstances…"

She gave a little nod, but not much else. She reached forward to grab at her witch hat, just making sure it was there, it seemed.

"When Neo and Ebony died…it left me…sort of empty…despite the fact that they were at different times." He said, "One was a while ago, during LaCroix's rule…and the raid on Andrei's Hallowbrook Hotel…the other, Phaedra killed, to retake Santa Monica." He said, "Nevertheless, I just…want to clarify that you're not alone. Even if I wasn't here, you're still not alone. I have seen conflict in the Jyhad for almost a century now, and dealing with losing your allies…or in some cases, former allies, never gets easier…"

She gave a weary nod. Then a tear slipped out. It was useless now. She broke down and started crying into her hands, cowering away from him.

He faced her, giving a small smile, "It's alright, dear. He will be missed by all of us." He said, "You're allowed to mourn as long as you wish."

"We all…" She whimpered, "We all treated him so poorly…we never respected him…I always got in petty fights with him about nothing…he never had a break, and he always just…tried to be helpful…" She sniffed, "He kept trying to get better so we would respect him…he died saving my life…I would have never done that for him…"

"I know, it was a failure on my part as well." He reached out and hugged her, "But it's important that we honor what he wanted. He saved you for a reason. It meant that he saw your potential, your power. A part of him deep down was able to forgive you despite how often you bickered." He said, "Maybe he forgave all of us. What I'm saying is that he wants you to carry on for him."

She sniffed and nodded, gently hugging him back, "Thank you…" She murmured.

"I'll always be here to help you." He smiled, "Just be the best Tremere you could possibly be, for him."

She nodded, a tiny smile on her face, "Yes, okay. I will."

* * *

"Ah, there you are. I hope you don't mind I brought a guest." Dragomir said as he brought Genevieve into Slade's room with him.

"Greenhorn!" Genevieve ran over and hugged him, "And…and you have Snow Bird!" She ran over and hugged April.

April was surprised, but nonetheless, she gave Geneviève a warm and welcoming hug. "Oh…hello!"

"It's been a long time, April." Dragomir gave a little smile.

April blinked a few times as she held onto Genevieve, "I'm afraid I don't recognize you…"

Dragomir held a hand to his chest, "Oh, I'm so hurt…"

"It's Dragomir, April…" Slade said.

"Dragomir?" She couldn't believe her eyes, "You've…changed so much…"

He giggled as he sat next to Slade, "Yes I have. It's been a real hoot. Or at least, that's what I keep telling myself."

"It's certainly a look. You could pass for a model."

"Ooh, why thank you. Such a flatterer."

There was a knock on the door, then Tess came in, "Hi."

"Hi Tess." April smiled warmly, then they stood up for a hug.

"Nice to see you again." Tess rubbed her back before they separated, "How have you been?"

She nodded, "I've been great. How about you?"

"Mmm. Things are starting to look up." She sat down too, all of them gathered around the table.

"That's good." Slade smiled, "I think they are for me too, possibly for all of us."

"Should I make something to eat…?" April asked, "Does anyone…do that?"

"Afraid not." Dragomir said, "Though if it smells good enough, I might."

"Then you'll vomit." Tess snickered.

"If I remember this girl's cooking, it'll be worth it."

"Okay, I'll make cookies then." April stood up and got to work.

"Please don't tell me he's _actually_ going to eat it…" Slade muttered.

"Depends on how good they smell." Dragomir said firmly.

"April, please, put garlic in the cookies." Tess said.

"Mmm…they might be icky then…" April hesitated.

"No, do not put garlic in the cookies!" Dragomir demanded, "That would reek to the high heavens. Don't subject the poor girl to torture."

"I thought you used to like garlic." Tess's pretty face was marred with confusion.

"Never." Dragomir shuddered, "The thought of that satanic root makes my rotting stomach churn…"

Slade chuckled, "You're gonna make her think _all_ vampires can't stand garlic…"

"I thought it burned them…" April said softly.

"It burns _me_." Dragomir crossed his burly arms like a frustrated toddler, "I'm no match against a hunter with a clove of garlic. The sight of it makes my skin crawl and teeth chatter."

"I feel like this is a new development." Tess muttered, "You used to cook with me, you never had a problem with it."

He grinned, "Maybe I just wanted to play with April a little."

"Don't do that, it's not nice."

"It was just a jest!"

"So…I _should_ put garlic in the cookies…?" April asked.

"No." Dragomir clarified, "Then neither of us will want any."

"Well, there was something I wanted to talk about." Tess said, "I heard there was a massive war against the Anarchs and Camarilla. I wasn't there."

"Ah. Neither was I." Dragomir said. "My solace foresaw it and I decided it was best to hide out from them. They dislike me."

"I went." Genevieve said, "It was fun. No one saw me."

"I was there too…" Slade said, staring down at the table for a second or two, clearly reflecting on something, "I kinda missed having you guys around…it felt lonely…"

"I'm sorry, I really wish I was there…" Tess said, "I didn't know about it until it happened. I feel so out of the loop."

"I was home for my own safety…it was very selfish…" Dragomir admitted, quite ashamed of himself.

"Come on, guys…I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Slade said, "We were pretty heavily armed as it was."

"Why don't you spin the tale for us?" Dragomir asked.

Slade sighed and folded his hands, "Well…by the time I got there…in Cadmus's giant fleet of choppers…the Tremere Chantry was already destroyed…"

"I heard about that…I never expected they'd be so…violent." Tess said.

"It was another case of mistaken identity, wasn't it?" Dragomir asked, "Those damn idiots thinking with their feet…"

"The Dark Flame…" Genevieve shuddered.

"I think a few Tremere died…even…" Slade said.

"Really? How awful…" Tess sat back.

"Who was the victor?" Dragomir asked with a smirk.

"Us." Slade said, "It was weird…almost surreal…we kept getting more and more reinforcements…" He said, "And…then…Victor killed Nines. He finally did it. Once he arrived, that was it. It was done, over."

"How anticlimactic." Dragomir mused, sounding bored, "I wish he strung the man up on a lamppost and extracted each organ until he expired. _That_ would have been a show! Something I'd expect from him too."

Tess looked rather disgusted, "Either way, what happened to the Anarchs? The others? Were they all wiped out?"

"They were either massacred, or they saw Nines died, freaked out, and ran away." Slade said, looking at Dragomir, "I don't know, it was pretty brutal. I think you would have liked it."

"Would I?" He smirked, "How angry was he? Madison?"

He just swallowed hard as a response.

"Lie Detector's rise to power…" Genevieve muttered, "He will kill the dagger, but then the Dark Flame will rise and nearly consume us all…"

"I don't know…Nines seemed like one of the more fair-weathered Anarchs…" Slade said, "At least he did in that battle…it was shocking to see him go so…quickly…so abruptly…"

"That's what I like the least. Madison's all about sadistic torture. I love it." Dragomir said, "Shame he got himself lost in a daze of hate."

Slade gave Dragomir a small smile, "I ran into that chick who gave you a lot of trouble."

"Which one?"

"The redhead." Slade said, "Gave her a piece of my mind…"

"Did you?" Dragomir laughed, "Good! I bet she babbled on like a mental patient!"

"Well, at first, I wanted to kill Killian, but it looked like Cadmus already took him out." He said, "So I figured she would be the next best thing. She was adamant the Anarchs would win at first, and that I was all wrong about what happened, all those months ago. Then Nines died and she started crying like a baby…" He snickered.

"Go figure. She's nothing without her big man to tell her what to do."

He laughed for a while. "Man…it…feels so good…to be allowed to _be_ happy. Finally, after all this time." He said, "The Anarchs are pretty much dead in this city. They're all either dead or leaving. We kicked the Kuei-Jin out a few weeks ago…all that's left is the Sabbat. Things are finally starting to look up."

Tess smiled, "I heard we got a ton of secrets from the Sabbat anyhow. Wasn't there a spy?"

"Yeah, I heard a little bit about that too."

"It is clouded." Genevieve said, "The Dark Flame…the one-eyed viper…and the crossroads…Lady Ophelia…they're all coming. The ghost family…and their key master…the dagger and the grave robber duo…and…then the shadow…will rise once more. All at once…complete chaos…"

Dragomir looked over, gently putting a hand on her knee, "When?"

She shuddered and held her head, whimpering. Then she said, "We…we have time before Lady Ophelia…at least…lots of time…"

He gently put an arm around her shoulders as April watched on, looking worried. Dragomir pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, "Good. Good. Thank you very much for your sight."

"There's more…there's always more…" She whispered quietly, "So much more…we're in danger…"

Slade looked nervous. They were getting better luck than ever, how were things going to go downhill? But only a complete idiot would question Genevieve's insight. Something was coming.

"Only take in what you can." Dragomir said what he could to help. His bursts of insight were so infrequent and vague, they never caused him nearly as much strain as they caused Genevieve. "Try and relax."

"Mmm-hmm." Genevieve said, giving him a weak hug.

Slade waited as a minute or two passed by, "I guess we'll be prepared though, at least. After seeing Strauss's Camarilla in action, we can't be too worried."

Tess nodded, looking back at the Malkavians, "You're more than welcome to head home and rest, if you need to."

Dragomir kissed the top of Genevieve's head, then looked back at the kitchen, "But…her cookies…"

"It's better off you go home before you eat them and make yourself sick." Tess said.

"Ugh. Fine." He stood up, still holding Genevieve close in hopes to make her more comfortable, "We'll see you two again, soon."

"Have fun." Tess waved as they left, "Poor thing…"

"She's good to have around though." Slade said, "She should tell Strauss all that. He'll be able to listen and plan accordingly."

"Yes, I'm sure he would be more than appreciative." Tess nodded.

"Are they okay?" April asked, "They seemed so…"

"They're Malkavians." Slade said.

"Malkavians…?" She asked, "I'm afraid I don't know what that is…"

"They're a type of vampire clan." Slade said, "Almost like species. We all drink blood and sleep during the day, but every clan is different. They have strengths, or traits that make them unique, and weaknesses…clan curses…Dragomir and Genevieve are Malkavians, sometimes they're clairvoyant, but it costs them a bit of their sanity."

"Oh okay…that's why he's so different?"

He nodded, "I'm guessing Genevieve was probably a different woman entirely when she was human too."

"It's almost sad to think about…" Tess muttered.

"I mean, they _do_ call it 'the Curse of Caine.'" Slade said, "It's not meant to be…beneficial…"

"What about us?" April asked, "Or, you? What's your curse?"

"Tess and I are Toreadors." Slade said, "We…uh…we can lose our humanity quicker. Humanity is…" He paused, "It's what prevents us from giving into the vampiric beast inside us. If we lose control, then we just start killing people indiscriminately, or giving into our darkest, most taboo desires." He said, "Toreadors can lose humanity much easier, because of how close we are to humans, I've…I've seen a lot of Toreadors turn into mindless savages in the Sabbat because their humanity was so bad…" He said, "Sabbat are the bad guys." He clarified, "But we can gain humanity back just as easily as we lose it, at least. We really don't have it that bad compared to some of the other clans…"

She nodded, "Okay…that makes sense…" She took out a tray of cookies, "I feel bad that he can't have any…"

He shrugged, "We kinda get used to it after a while…"

She quickly picked some up and put them on a plate, then sat at the table with the other two, "So now that that war blew over, how is the city?"

"Uh…it's…okay…I guess. We both lost so many people on both sides." He said, "And then Lafayette and the Sabbat are still hanging around. But…they're about it…so…I kinda have high hopes for all of this ending soon. I mean, sure, Andrei was strong, but we all dealt with him."

Tess nodded, "I think the Sabbat being a problem won't last very long." She looked at the clock, "I might head out." She stood up, "Thank you so much for having us over. It was nice."

"Yeah, no problem." Slade smiled, "Take care, Tess."

"You too." She smiled as she headed out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another little checkup on the roommates…those types of scenes are harder and harder to put together, especially with all their different lifestyles and schedules…well, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter two! Double Anarch action in this one! What, you thought we'd stop being the Anarchs now? If anything, it's the opposite…hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also, there is a bit of sexual content, if you're not a fan, feel free to skim over it.

* * *

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be here, hmm?" Vandal grinned, "Oh boy, am I getting paid well tonight."

"Enough. We need all the blood you have." Killian said, before he looked over at Sirius.

"All your blood, for free. You heard him. Hand it over." Sirius held a hand out, as a glow of green snakes went around Vandal's head.

"Give me a few moments." Vandal went in the back room.

"We should go shopping." Cissy said.

"What?" Killian hissed, looking over towards her.

"I mean, like, for backpacks and…knives and…survival shit. At least something to carry all this stuff around with. Did you guys even think about where we're gonna carry all the blood in an entire hospital?"

"He's probably gonna give us a huge cooler or something…" Killian said.

"But still…I think we should at least invest in bags to carry our stuff around in."

Anastasia shuddered, "Isn't someone gonna notice that the _entire_ blood bank is empty?"

"Won't matter. We won't be here long enough for them to find out who did it." Sirius said.

"Therese'll probably be pissed." Killian muttered, "Hope she throws a fucking fit of the ages."

Vandal came back with a massive cooler, heading around the back door so he could deliver it, "It'll last three days."

"Three days?" Catalina asked, "That…that sounds promising…"

"We'll need to be fast then." Killian muttered.

Skelter turned and headed out, so the others followed. Damsel, over her crying phase, just kept herself a little distant from everyone else. But, not nearly as distant as Skelter.

"So now what?" Sirius asked.

"Guess we'll…go somewhere to grab bags. Unless you want to split off." Killian said.

"I guess." Cissy scratched the back of her neck, "Can I take a few people with me?"

"Yeah, at least three, I would say. The rest of us will go get ammo."

"Okay, where should we meet?"

"Back here. It's kind of quiet."

"By the hospital?"

"Let's go with Surfside Diner."

"Okay." She nodded, "Uh…Anastasia, you wanna come with us?"

Anastasia gave one last forlorn look at Skelter, "Okay…" She said quietly, going with the Assamite and the Ravnos.

Cissy yawned as they headed down the sidewalk, "Are there even any good places to shop here?"

"I don't know…I've been here like…twice…" Catalina said.

"Hmm…" She looked around, "Maybe we could just like…mug a few kids…"

"No."

She gave a frustrated sigh, then looked over to Anastasia, "You okay?"

Anastasia looked up at Cissy, giving a solemn nod, and a small, perhaps fake, smile.

Cissy held her arms out for a hug. Anastasia's smile grew and she hugged her back, sniffling once her head rested on her shoulder. "We'll be fine." She pat her back, "I almost think it'll be kinda fun, once we get out there. Like a big camping trip. Maybe we can tie up Killian and hang him from a tree for the bears."

Anastasia bit her lip and snickered, while Catalina also smiled, from where she was standing.

She gently broke the hug, "Are you upset about Skelter too?"

She nodded, "He hasn't said anything since…since…" She sniffed.

"They all knew Nines way longer than we did." Catalina said gently to Cissy, "They knew him for years…we only knew him for about six months…"

"I still don't thing going mute makes any sense…" Cissy muttered, "Maybe see if you can talk to him one on one at some point. Sounds like a man thing."

"I tried that…but…but…" Anastasia said.

"People show grief in different ways." Catalina said, "Maybe waiting is a better idea."

"I still think he's being a baby. He's the most experienced one here, right? He should take Nines's place. He should be leading us around." Cissy said.

"I don't know…if we went by age…then…ugh… _Sirius_ would be the boss. Maybe Skelter would be a better alternative…"

"Skelter's been in the movement longer. I feel like that counts for more."

"Yes, please, whatever makes more sense to make him in charge. Anything."

Cissy snickered, "Then we should all talk to him, later." They walked into a run-down store, "Tell him he should be putting his foot down. He'll have to like the sound of that."

"Who knows…?" Catalina said, waiting for Anastasia to wander off in a different aisle, "She seems almost as quiet as him…"

"She does. It's really sad…" Cissy crossed her arms.

"A lot of them are like that…at this rate, it's going to be run by…me…you…Sirius, and Killian…"

"Whatever, maybe they'll get over themselves soon." She started looking around for bags.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that Anastasia won't be helping us much with this…" She said, "So…what are your suggestions for getting all this out of here without having to pay?" She smiled.

"Uh…." Cissy really had to think about it, "We go in the aisles that don't have camera's and sneak out. It's hard to hide shit like this in our clothes."

"Alright, I just thought you had a plan for everything, when it came to shoplifting." She snickered quietly.

"I do. We avoid cameras." She muttered, "Or we just run." She grabbed a few bags, handing two to Catalina, "Here, you take two, I'll take three…and we'll see what Anastasia grabs, I guess."

"They're seven of us…we'll need seven." She said, "Jeez…as much as I can't stand him, Sirius would make this insanely easy…"

"He would…" She grabbed two more, handing one to Catalina, "Okay, we just need Anastasia…" She started peering around, "I don't know where she went…"

"I'll get her, you make a break for it."

Cissy nodded, peering around at the cameras before she slinked out of the building.

* * *

He didn't care about the rain, or the wolves. The first gradually ruined his clothes, the second could kill him in a heartbeat. But he weathered the persistent rain regardless, the entire time he felt almost as if he were in a trance doing so.

From the fog came the grave he was finally looking for. The figure, clad in black, crossed his arms. From head to toe he was in leather, with a final black outer trench coat and an axe or two at hand. It made him look like a monster, an executioner, especially the way those cynical black eyes glared at the tombstone. Cadmus Vanderbilt was a feared warrior of the Camarilla. Though unknown to many, it didn't just end there.

His arms fell to his sides and his entire composure fell apart as he fell to his knees directly in front of the tombstone honoring Nines Rodriguez, the fallen leader of the Anarchs.

He placed a hand on his face, as tears billowed down both his cheeks. He had seen the end of two eras now. The arrogant Ventrue Prince, LaCroix, and the rebellious, yet humble Anarch leader Nines Rodriguez. He let out a growl, which quickly turned into a sob, as he started crying uncontrollably.

"Damn it!" He punched the unkempt, muddy ground, he snarled, not caring how much his voice echoed, not caring about luring the werewolves in closer. "You knew it was going to happen like this, didn't you?! You knew this would happen!" He grit his teeth, feeling them cry out in pain and rebellion, "Why did you attack the Tremere directly?! Why did you throw your movement away?! Why the hell would you abandon them, you bastard! Where are they now?! Where are they now?!"

He felt a frenzy creeping up on him from within his soul. With flawless humanity and an aversion to many vampire customs, Cadmus did not like the prospects of this one bit. He tried to control himself, now punching both fists into the ground. He kept crying, almost hating that more than frenzying, but in the long run, this would be a better option. The park did a fantastic job of letting his screams of anguish echo for all to hear.

Footsteps fell behind him. They sounded staggered, heavy. Here they were, the wolves, ready to devour him. It was about time. He tried to brush his tears away, but given how wet his sleeve was, it was a moot point.

A gun suddenly landed on the earth, right before the tombstone. A desert eagle. When Cadmus turned to see who it came from, he saw Skelter standing there, still as a statue.

Cadmus looked unnerved that he had seen him in such a vulnerable state. He looked from the gun to Skelter, absolutely shocked, "Is that…?"

"Yeah. Figured he'd…he'd want that back. Be pissed if he saw me with it."

"With you it'd at least be in use for a good cause…"

He seriously contemplated picking the gun back up, but he closed his eyes and ignored it for now, "She's alright. Your sister. We'll keep her alive."

He shuddered, looking inches away from either some sort of breakdown, or a frenzy, "You…you will…?"

He nodded wearily, "She must be pissed with me…" He muttered, "I haven't spoken a word to them in seventy four hours…but…" He closed his eyes, "That was how long I existed after my Embrace before I met him."

"…it must have been nice, having someone to show you the way…"

"It was. My sire was never there, hell, it was Nines who killed the son of a bitch." He gave another shaky sigh, "How the hell is a follower supposed to outlive their leader? What the hell does a dog do when its owner dies? Sits at his grave and rots in the sun…"

"You would make the most sense, though. Take it from a complete outsider."

"I don't lead." He sighed through his nose, "But none of them do either. We're fucked, kid."

He didn't know what to say for the longest time. Part of him felt guilty, because he was the one who led the armada towards them. "Then your only other option is to find a state with more Anarchs. You're the one that told me Jyhad was everywhere…find one where the Anarchs are beating back the Camarilla…"

He snickered, "The reason Nines and I went here was because there was already a kickass Anarch movement. We wanted to build ourselves up from here, help them take the state, then move on. Turned the place into an Anarch-free state, which was great, until everyone started poking holes in us. We lost so many of our key players…to think, Nines used to be as valuable as Killian or Catalina…he was no big name. He was only a big name when the Kuei-Jin came in and he happened to survive. He was always a big name to me, but…then LaCroix died and he lost every bit of drive he had. I think he saw this day coming months ago."

"I…I remember when we first came here…from New York." He said, "I never thought I would see my sister here. I never thought I would see her again. I never thought I'd see her with the Anarchs…" He said, "I thought everything was going to get better when LaCroix finally died but…now…I don't even know what's what…"

Skelter picked up the gun again, cocking it and gazing in awe, it seemed. "If I lose my mind forever, I'm telling her to use this to put the bullet through my head. Your sister."

"You can't leave her side." He finally looked up at him, "I don't trust her with the rest of the Anarchs…"

"I'll do what I can to keep the beast away. He's out more now than I ever am. Hell of a miracle that girl even feels safe near me. I'll turn and bite her head off any day and she won't give a damn."

"Of course she won't…she's amazingly forgiving…" He said, "She even forgave me…for all the shit I gave her…"

Skelter looked away from the grave. It started to hurt again, "I should get back to them. I can't stay out here long."

"Yeah, alright. I may be a while." He said.

"You take care, Cadmus. We're looking at Arizona, now. Keep dead quiet about that if you want us alive."

He chuckled, "I don't tell anyone anything about you guys."

Skelter started heading back, then paused, "I'll think about forgiving you for mounting your attack."

"If it wasn't me, he would've sent someone else. Trust me, by now I'm replaceable."

Skelter faced away, "Who was it. Who was that motherfucking spy?"

Cadmus was still facing the grave, both of them facing opposite directions. Nevertheless it disturbed Skelter at hearing how confused Cadmus was, "…spy?"

"Who was the leech? How were you learning about our plans?" He turned to face him, "Victor's assassination, the Chantry destruction. How'd you get those helicopters ready? How the hell did you know?"

He wilted a bit, a fresh set of tears running down his face, he was just thankful Skelter couldn't see. "You think those Tremere tell me anything?" His voice broke, but he tried to play it off that he was clearing his throat, "I told you before I'm old news. I may have mattered back when LaCroix was in everyone's business and he needed to be knocked off, but now I'm just a part of the background…" He said, "Especially ever since that damn Malkavian Antitribu started attacking me…left and right…" He took a heavy sigh. "Look, I don't know. But I know we were always ahead of you. Strauss, or, whoever was briefing me, said that 'we have intel that', or, 'we have info that', they already knew, and I didn't know how they knew." He said, "If there was a spy involved, then they didn't tell me anything…" He said, "I guess it's not something as simple as a Nosferatu."

He gave a little nod and turned back, "You have fun with our state then. Treat her right."

"As long as you keep my sister safe."

By the time Cadmus had finished waiting for a response, he turned over his shoulder and saw that Skelter was gone. The rain let up just a bit, just a little bit. He stayed, minutes dragged by before he heard another set of footsteps, a familiar pace, "Cadmus?"

He broke into tears again, "Fleance…" He sniffed.

His ghoul ran up to him, gently hugging him, "Hey…it's okay…why are you crying?"

"Isn't it obvious…?" He trembled, "They…they lost…it's all over…" He said, "Now…now she'll be gone…forever…"

"Your sister? No she won't…I'm sure she'll be fine."

He gave her a squeeze, calming down for the most part, "I…I just hope they're able to keep her safe…"

"I think they will." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I think she'll be just fine…"

There was a pause, "I should go back…" He said, "I'm freaking drenched…"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She took his hand as they headed back to the trams.

His first instinct when he got back to his room in the red tower was to take his clothes off. They were wet and muddy and he felt disgusting inside them. So he disrobed and took a rather long shower, then he headed to his bedroom, sitting on the bed in nothing but his underwear.

Angelique must have had a similar idea, though somehow, her shower was much shorter. She came out, wearing one of his tee shirts and nothing else, "I like my hair this short, it's so much easier to wash…" She said quietly to herself, sitting next to him, "You okay?"

"I…I don't know…" He said, "So much…so much has changed…since then…"

"Since when?"

"Since we came to California…"

"Of course it has…it's always going to be changing as long as there's some sort of war."

"Now…I'm just…the bait to some old Malkavian while the rest of the war passes without me…"

"Someone will have to get rid of him eventually."

"I still feel useless…I don't like burdening someone else with taking that guy out, it's going to be a complete nightmare…"

Her eyes narrowed, "Maybe we don't have to defeat him. Maybe we can find another way to get him off your case."

"Maybe…" His shoulders shook, "I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing." She kissed his cheek.

"You shouldn't have to be forced to answer all these questions though…"

"I'm not forced. I'm trying to help."

He gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Mmm hmm." She took his arm and hugged it close, "She'll be fine."

He leaned in and kissed her lips, giving her a hug. She slowly slid up into his lap, sliding her fingers into his hair and sighing his name. He kissed her harder, giving her a bit of a tighter squeeze.

She pushed him down onto the bed, then rolled over so she was underneath him. He reached out and took her shirt off, his small smile growing, "You really like my shirts…"

"They're cozy." She said, nothing underneath, "I like your shirts, too."

"Glad they could be of help." He kissed her, rubbing both hands up and down her sides. She put her hands on his shoulders and moved in to kiss his neck, bringing her legs up and around his body. He sighed, giving a shudder as he moved one of his hands up to hold her breasts.

She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her hands over the muscles in his arms. He moved one hand down to rub one of her thighs, while his other continued squeezing at her breast. Her arms moved up and locked around his back, pressing her chest against his as she roughly kissed his neck and shoulder.

He squeezed her back, "Was there anything specific you wanted?" She shook her head, running her fingers up and down his back.

He waited until there was a slight bit of space in between them, rubbing his hands down to her lower abdomen and massaging it. She moaned his name lowly, unintentionally spreading her legs a bit. He smiled seeing her get so eager. He kissed her lips in between moans, pressing at her waistline even harder.

She squirmed beneath him, "M-M-Master…" She whined.

He scrambled to take his underwear off, sending the blood through his system. His eyes widened at how big his erection got. He bit his lip, the only thing able to sooth the throbbing was resting it on her lower abdomen, "Just a second…Fleance…"

She nodded feverishly, spreading her legs even more. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get his length through her entrance with as much simplicity as possible. Once he did, however, he pressed in a bit further for penetration.

He gave a loud sigh, humping her relentlessly as his eyes basked in the glory of her beauty. She moaned his name between pants, her tiny but shapely body laced in a thin sheen of sweat as her hips grinded against his.

A few groans followed suit, as his load came to a long and gradual close. She gave one last low moan as he pulled himself away before she melted into the mattress, letting her arms fall uselessly at her sides.

"Was…was that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course…" She panted.

He nodded, giving her a little squeeze, "Thanks again for everything."

"It's nothing." She kissed his forehead, "Stop worrying so much."

"It's hard…being cooped up in here all the time, hiding…how come you're not pissed off with me?"

"I don't know, because you're not…you're not doing it because you're lazy. You're doing it for a good reason…"

"I guess you're right…" He said, "Guess we'll just sleep on it."

She nodded, curling up in his arms, "Night, Cadmus…"

"Goodnight Fleance…"

* * *

"Alright. Skelter went to go take care of something." Damsel put her hands on her hips, "But I know what kind of ammo to get. We should be fine."

"And I'll make sure we get it for free." Sirius snickered.

Damsel gave a little smile as they kept walking, "I think Jack would hate your guts."

"Who, that Smiling Jack guy?" He asked, "I thought Skelter said I reminded you guys of him…"

"You do, but he hated Ventrue. He hated Dominate, all that mind discipline stuff drove him nuts."

"Pfft, whatever. I never met the guy. I never will, cause Strauss." Damsel went dead silent, too angry to speak, it seemed.

"Where'd you guys want to go for ammo?" Killian asked, "Trip's?"

"That guy?" Sirius asked, "I guess…he might be so high I won't _need_ Serpentis…"

Killian snickered, "Probably not…"

"I feel like Killian at some point was exactly like Trip." Damsel grumbled.

"I was not." Killian rolled his eyes, then paused, "Alright, sometimes. A lot of the time…but I was never dumb enough to do business or any of that. When I was high, I was painting or partying. I was never trying to sell shit, that guy's an idiot."

The trio entered the pawnshop, being immediately greeted by Trip behind the grate, "Hey…hey, how's it going…you…uh, looking to buy…or…sell…or…?"

Sirius waved a hand, as a green glow of snakes came out of it, "All of your weapons are free." He smirked.

"All of my…weapons are free?" Trip asked, "Alright, sure."

"Ammo too." Killian added, without Serpentis.

"Huh?"

"Everything in your shop is free…" Sirius held a hand out again.

"Oh, oh right, I forgot."

"It's all good." Killian said.

"We'll just…we'll take all the ammo you got, then." Damsel said. "And throw in…two shot guns, four revolvers."

"That's gonna be heavy…" Killian muttered, already carrying the cooler for all the blood.

"Too bad."

"We need those bitches with the bags…" Sirius hissed, "Or else this'll be impossible to lug around…"

"We'll meet up with them soon, alright?" She said, then Trip handed them two massive crates. Damsel hauled one, then gave it to Killian. She carried the other one herself, "Thanks."

"No problem." Trip said.

"Alright, so what happens when we all meet up? What's the game plan then?" Sirius asked as they left the pawnshop.

"I think we're going to pack up our shit and leave." Damsel said.

"I have more stuff to grab back at home." Killian said, "I need to get that before we leave."

"Where do you live?"

"Hollywood."

"…that's dangerous. You're in an out of there, one night, tops. We'll have to camp out at Skelter's or something. He lives in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Sirius said.

"He's probably gonna get pissy with us." Damsel muttered.

"He's not gonna let me stay there, you realize that." Killian said.

"…maybe you can sleep outside?"

"Oh yeah…forgot about all the drama between you two…" Sirius snickered.

"Dammit…" Killian muttered.

They entered the Surfside Diner, seeing Skelter sitting at a table by himself, waiting for them, it seemed. Damsel sat next to him, "Hey." She gave a little smile.

"How much ammo did you get?" Skelter eyed the crates dubiously.

"Everything they had." Sirius said, sitting down.

"Same with the blood." Damsel said, surprised he was talking. She wasn't going to bring it up. "You see the girls yet?"

"I haven't."

"I hope they're alright…" Damsel worried, "If they got caught, swear to god…"

"I mean, they're being led by an Assamite and a Ravnos…we can only hope…" Sirius said.

Sure enough, moments later, the door opened. Cissy came rushing in with a series of bags, so did Catalina and Anastasia, "Sorry…"

"Did you steal those?" Damsel's eyes grew wide.

"Uh…yeah." Cissy said, "Yeah."

"Fuck." Damsel stood up, "Stuff your bags, we gotta go."

"Go where?" Cissy asked.

"To Skelter's."

"What?" Skelter asked, "I didn't…" He sighed, "Fine, we'll go to my place."

"Thanks." Damsel grabbed a bag and started filling it with ammo, "Keep the blood in the cooler for now. We'll sort that out when we get there."

"Alright…I'll say it…" Sirius said once they all filed into Skelter's house, "It's cramped…"

"It's not meant for seven freaking people…" Anastasia put her hands on her hips.

"It's still cramped."

"Excuse the hell out of me." Skelter said, "There's an upstairs and basement. Break anything, you're dead."

Killian stood near the doorway, "Uh…should I go?"

Skelter glared at him, "Goes double for you."

"Yeah…" He gave a rigid nod, "Thanks."

"Jeez…so how long are we gonna be here?" Sirius asked.

"I gotta pack up my shit in Hollywood." Killian said.

"I got…some stuff on my plate." Skelter said, "I'd say a week at most."

"That's dangerous…" Damsel sighed, "But whatever. It's fine. I should grab some stuff from my place too." She said, then she looked at Killian, "Put the blood in the fridge for now." He nodded and brought the cooler with him.

"And you're _sure_ no one knows about this place." Sirius looked at Skelter.

"I move like…every other month." Skelter's expression was still as jaded as ever.

"…but I mean…there is the spy…" Catalina said, "Why would they stop now?"

"Lots of reasons." Sirius shrugged, "They probably saw that we gave up and don't give a fuck, and they told Strauss as much, and Strauss gave 'em something else to do…"

"Still…we should be careful…"

"Catalina, I doubt the Camarilla cares about seven wandering Anarchs anymore."

"You're freaking me out…" Anastasia said.

"We'll just be here a week." Skelter said, "It ain't really long. It'll be fine. We'll leave earlier, if possible."

"Good." Catalina crossed her arms.

"Christ, you're paranoid." Sirius said, "A week should be fine. As long as we're not screaming Anarch stuff at the top of our lungs, they'll all think we either ran away or died…"

"Whatever…" Damsel took a deep sigh, "It'll be fine. Let's just try and hang in there as long as we can."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like they're getting along pretty well. Maybe if they move to another less populated state, the Anarch movement will burn back into a roaring fire in no time! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's chapter three! Sorry it took so long…so many things…Regardless, we will continue! Wayyy to many ideas and plans to just, give up…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. There is also a lemon in this chappie, if you're not a fan.

* * *

Venus had gone back to her regular shifts, and frankly, it was annoying the hell out of Victor.

She hired someone shortly after their relationship became a lot more serious, just so she could spend equal time at work and in the Chantry. But, when her assistant had a family death and had to travel across the country to attend the funeral, Venus was left with double shifts.

Which meant she was either at work during the late night, or wiped out in bed by the time he was ready for anything.

He met her there at Confessions, deciding that if he was going to talk to her, he'd have to come to her. It was rather busy, which surprised him after all the drama as of late. He sat at one of the few empty seats, providing her with a small smile, "Hello, dear."

"Hello, love." She handed someone a drink, then turned to stand across from him, leaning her forearms against the counter and giving him quite the view, "Feels like it's been years."

"Yes, quite." He said, "I do hope everything's been alright over here."

"As good as it's going to be. A few empty death threats from some Anarchs, but, that was before Michael left."

"The Anarchs have been threatening you?"

"Just a pair of them. Pair of girls, cute couple, I have to admit. Actually, one of them was that girl from ages ago. The one you sent to the dumpster."

"Oh, so I made an Anarch out of her, have I?" He snickered, "Well, it matters little now…the Anarchs won't be bothering us anymore. Not in this state."

She looked a bit confused, pouring out a Bloody Mary, "You warded them away?"

"You haven't heard?"

"I'm afraid I've been so cooped up in here, I neglected to ask."

"They made a full-scale assault on the Chantry…they destroyed it. Leo died…"

"Leo's gone?" Her eyes widened as she slid a drink his direction, "Bless his soul, the poor bastard…not sure he deserved that…"

"It's a rather troublesome subject…amongst the other Tremere." He took a small sip, staring at the counter in a downcast fashion, "We were already hurting for members before…"

She shrugged a shoulder, "I wouldn't mind the Embrace, but I'm not sure I would be a very good Tremere."

"He has been pressuring me…for a while now…even _before_ Leo died." He said, "I kept pushing it off…"

"Who?"

"Strauss, of course."

"He wants me Embraced?"

"Well…I mean, eventually. To some Kindred, ghouls are merely a transitional phase…especially in our current situation…"

She took a deep breath, "I'm not sure. Then again, I'm not sure I have a say either. I'm just worried about my family and the club."

"I'll keep him off your back, you mustn't worry." He said, "I have been keeping him at bay since you were ghouled in the first place."

"I don't want to put that much pressure on you…"

"It's all fine and good, he understands that you're running a business."

She gave a little nod, "So, where are we supposed to find new Tremere? Where did you find the apprentices?"

"It's almost luck rather than anything." He mused in memory, "Out of all of them, Iphigenia was only one _legally_ installed into the pyramid, aside from myself and Strauss. Leo and Delilah were illegal…"

"Really? Even Delilah? That surprises me. Then again, that girl can be quite kinky."

"It's all down to a matter of intelligence and drive, I suppose." He said, "Strauss figures it's better to have few apprentices who are willing to learn than many who are uncoordinated and irresponsible. He doesn't want either of us to lower our standards when recruiting…"

"That makes the most sense. I surely wouldn't be as determined as the others."

"You sell yourself short, dear." He smiled.

She gave a small smile with her plump purple lips, reminding him how much he missed her kisses. "Why don't I close the place up for the night?"

"If it is indeed closing time."

"Mmm, it'll be fine." She hummed, turning to head upstairs and kill the lights. The dancers seemed disappointed, but moved out anyway. No arguments tonight.

Venus yawned, "It'll be nice sleeping at your side again instead of at the apartment." She pulled her keys from her purse and twirled them around a finger absent-mindedly.

"Yes, quite nice." He smiled, "You seem exhausted."

"A little. Not nearly as much as I would be if I worked a full night."

"Well, that's fortunate at least." He said, "Most of us have been staying in the red tower, for the time being…until a new Chantry is constructed."

"Ah, that makes sense. Is it nice and quiet?"

"Usually."

"Good. Sounds like a pleasant evening then." She smirked at him.

The walk to the tower was rather brief, "I believe my room is on one of the lower levels, as it's only a substitute."

"Sounds like less walking. I like it." She smiled, "I hope the bed's comfortable."

"It should be quite fine, nothing too different from the Chantry." He said, opening the door for her.

She stepped in and looked around, "Oh, it's so romantic…your Prince really does love the color red, doesn't he?"

He chuckled, "It is a rather consistent color with him."

She set her bag down and started wandering closer, that familiar look on her face that usually meant one thing.

Jyhad talk and sex.

"Tell me about it. Tell me about what happened." She slung her arms around his neck and gently started a kiss.

"What? The attack?" He smiled.

"Yes. I didn't hear much of it."

"Well, they destroyed out Chantry and killed Leo…so…I slaughtered them all with my Gargoyles, those that didn't run away of course." He kissed her, "Including Armando."

"Gargoyles?" She asked softly, still in a daze, then she broke away from the kiss and met his gaze, "Including Armando?"

"Indeed. I could always boil the man into ruins…he just didn't heed my warnings…"

She pressed herself up against him and kissed his neck, "Tell me about it. Slowly."

He chuckled for a while, "It's me, dear…you know I don't usually kill them slowly…or…perhaps I do…Blood Boil is anything but pretty…"

"Mmm…I can imagine…" She peeled her top off.

He licked the backs of his fangs, "I've…I've told you I loved that outfit, yes?"

"Yes, you have…" A pretty grin lit up her face as she peeled her shorts off.

"Or…perhaps it's just your body _in_ the outfit, that intrigues me so…"

"It might be…" She rolled her hips in the air and started making out with him.

He peeled his outer trench coat off, making some sort of half-hearted attempt to hang it up somewhere, before he began to work on his suit and his pants and boots, "Well…what can I tell you? First, I rose his body temperature so steam poured through his skin, then he rose like a balloon, swelling massively. Then he exploded and turned into dust, giving us a brief glimpse of his bones and his entrails before they finally vanished into the air."

She sighed in his ear, "I want you to fuck me, Victor…"

"It's the same power I used to kill Boris, you know. I wanted to be basic. Well, as basic as one _could_ get for a Tremere…"

She smiled and leaned in to lick the shell of his ear, "What, no fire? None of those other fun toys in your bag of tricks?"

"One must be careful, Venus. With great power, comes great secrecy. It's foolish unleash everything at once. For now, I will hide my assets until I need them."

She smiled and made out with him a bit more, slowly walking him over to the bed.

"I think Lafayette will be my next target." He said, getting on top of her once she laid back.

"What do you plan for him…?"

"I'm not sure yet…I doubt killing him will be as easy, nonetheless, it's something I'm quite earnest in doing." He said, "I had a chance with his sire…and one could argue that I dealt the finishing blow…but…Mister Vanderbilt burned the entire Hallowbrook Hotel down…in effect he killed Andrei and Caesar. I want my chance with Lafayette. I think a Tremere should kill a Tzimisce in this struggle, it would be…poetic…amongst other things."

"Mmm…yes…" She purred, writhing beneath him as she kissed at his neck and jawline.

He reached his hands down and rubbed her hips, occasionally giving her bum a squeeze as he received her kisses. She sighed his name, rubbing her hands up his back and landing there at his shoulders to massage him.

He relaxed and closed his eyes, more or less looking as if he was going to fall asleep on top of her, "That feels so nice…"

"I forgot I was never able to give you your massage."

"It's…it's alright…" He gave her a tight, yet relaxed hug.

She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his nose, "Now, where were we?" She started kissing him again.

"I believe I was worshipping you." He said, reaching up to grab her breasts.

She laughed, "Oh, good, you know that's just how I like it…"

"Trust me, just by looking at them, I'm sure they need a good rub from time to time."

"I love it…it's simply wonderful…"

He smiled and kissed her lips, squeezing her breasts a bit harder before he rubbed them gently afterwards. She moaned into his mouth and hooked her legs around him, grinding against the slowly growing bulge in his underwear.

He slipped his underwear off once he could reach, then he clamped a hand on one of her breasts, while his other hand went down and started massaging her waistline.

She bit her lip and remained fairly silent as he continued, "Did…did you want it between them?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you would like, dear."

"Surprise me…"

"Very well." He pulled her thong down, moving his erection near her entrance and starting to build a rhythm.

She shut her eyes and gripped onto the bedsheets, "P-Please…keep teasing me…"

He smiled, "I always assumed you hated it when I did that…"

She bit her lip, "Oh, I do…" She hissed, reaching up to pinch one of her nipples.

He chuckled at her display, moving his length around her inner thighs and her entrance, making a face whenever he reached the latter, "You're quite excited down there, aren't you?" She gasped, shuddering and mewling and making all sorts of delightful sounds. He snickered a bit more, "You look so pleased." He placed a thumb over her other nipple.

"I am…" She gasped out, her body twitching and jerking, "Now would…be a good time…please…"

"Beg one more time…"

"Oh god, please Victor…now…"

He was quite surprised, not remembering her being this lubricated in a long while. Nevertheless his penetration felt quite pleasant. Her climax came almost immediately, her back arching away from the mattress as her hands grasped at the sheets desperately.

He tensed up briefly, then finally relaxed once he finally let his orgasm out inside of her, the rhythm he built up earlier came into play as he held onto her tightly. As he tried to squeeze another orgasm out of her, she clutched his face, kissing him frantically, hastily, yet romantically. There was some sort of passion there behind her eyes, some sort of lusting that must have been burning in the back of her mind for however long they were away from each other.

As he pulled himself away, she smiled and smoothed a hand over his chest, "Victor Madison, sometimes I forget how much you make me feel like a lovesick schoolgirl…"

"Oh, you say that all the time…"

She smiled and hummed as she rolled them over, resting her head on his chest, "Maybe I mean it a little more each time I say it…"

"Well, I don't mean to make you sick." He squeezed her.

"It's a good sick." She closed her eyes, running her fingers over his shoulders, "Makes me realize how lucky I am…"

"As am I…"

She kissed his cheek, "You need to let me know when the Chantry is safe again."

"In a few nights, I'm certain. Construction is going underway as we speak."

"Perfect." She rested her head on his chest, "Night, love…"

"Goodnight, my dear…"

* * *

"Yeah, looks like we got a problem outside." Skelter slammed the door shut and locked it as he entered his house.

"I don't like the way you're saying that…" Cissy was sprawled out in his tattered couch, upside down.

"Are there people out there?" Killian's eyes snapped up from the ammo he was organizing.

"There's Damsel." Skelter said, "Goin' fuckin' ballistic."

"Ballistic?" Cissy asked.

"She's frenzying."

"Dammit…" Killian said, "What the hell should we do?"

There was a huge slamming against the wall. Skelter snarled, "Swear to god, if she tears this house down…"

Anastasia took a few steps toward the door, then she peeked her head out, "Damsel!"

"What the hell are you doing!?" She heard Skelter's voice, but as Anastasia peeked the door open, Damsel had snapped out of her frenzy and lay there in the dirt, crying.

Anastasia went outside and got to Damsel's level, giving her a hug, "Come here."

Damsel scooted into her embrace, resting her head on her shoulder and crying. The front door shut. Anastasia gave her a reaffirming squeezed, rubbing her back as she let her cry.

"I hate him…I hate that…stupid…fucking, rotting son of a bitch!" She screamed, scraping her nails into the dirt.

"Who…?"

"Nines…" She whimpered, "He was a…a goddamn waste of space…filling us up with…hope and joy…for what? So we can dive head first into a pool with no water? Why the hell did he let this happen to us!? That fucking asscrack! He better be glad he was boiled cause if he was here now, I'd tear his head off and feed it to the werewolves!"

"He was doing what he thought was best…"

"He was doing what he _wanted_ …" She seethed, "And we followed him like seeing-eye dogs. That's all we are…now we're fucked!"

"I don't understand." She said, "You were always the first person to follow Nines. Why didn't you say anything earlier when he mentioned attacking the Chantry?"

"Because I loved him…" Her voice was deep, "But he never fucking said it back. Because he didn't." She pounded a fist into the ground, "He didn't mean _anything_. He was never grounded, his head was always in the clouds." She hissed like she had been stabbed, "He _used_ me…he used all of us to look stronger, to look important! To look like a hero, when he was just a floating shitstorm of carelessness…"

"Look, Nines wasn't perfect…I get that…but, I still see him as an ally, a friend. He wasn't vindictive or heartless…"

"He was to me…" He sniffed, shaking in Anastasia's arms.

She looked away, "You did make it pretty clear that he wasn't in touch with his emotions…"

"I'm never doing men again…" She brooded.

"…I mean, Nines might not be the best representation of…men…but…you do you."

"I just…" She closed her eyes, "Want nothing to do with their ego. Or their desire to fuck anything that spreads its legs…I thought he'd be different, but he wasn't." She rested her forehead on Anastasia's shoulder again, "I want someone I can rave to who will listen. I want someone there to…to have my back. I want someone who will keep me safe…" She sighed, her shoulders decompressing a bit, "Maybe I just have to get stronger. I just have to get a backbone. I don't need anyone else. I just have to stop being a wimp."

"You'll have a lot of time to think about that." She said, "Especially since we're all vampires…"

She nodded, looking up at the stars briefly, then she stood up, "I'll never forgive him. We'll make this movement better than his." She held a hand out to help Anastasia to her feet, "Thanks for coming out and…talking to me. I needed that." She paused, "I have to go talk to your boyfriend."

"Skelter? What do you need to talk to him about?"

"He's gonna lead this movement."

She gave a faint nod, "It would make the most sense…"

They weren't alone – people were coming in and out of his house, upstairs, downstairs, in the basement, for whatever reason. But the two of them were the only two at the table, everyone else had their eyes and ears occupied on whatever they were doing.

Skelter sat there, the desert eagle in his hands. He wasn't as quiet as he was before, which she was thankful for, but he was still more distant than ever. If he was a dog before, he was a wolf now. He snarled at people occasionally, hardly catching himself, and would growl when he got angry before he stopped himself.

Damsel wondered if he'd be completely lost soon. If he'd start howling, barking, running away and never coming back.

And he was their only shot.

"Hey." She averted his attention from the gun, "What's up?"

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Easy there. Look, I'm sorry for frenzying…though, I really shouldn't be apologizing to you, dog-breath."

"You coulda' hurt someone."

"I know. I get it."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to talk. Okay?"

"Okay. Talk."

She paused, honestly not expecting this much hostility right out of the gate. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." He didn't hesitate to answer.

"You don't do small talk anymore, huh?"

There it was. That snarl. She had to admit, it was a little unnerving, "Chill. Is this how you treat Anastasia?" She asked, anger laced in her tone.

"Go talk to her if you're bored, I don't want to talk."

She gave an impatient sigh, "How the hell do you think I feel, huh? We were together."

"Sorry for your loss, Missus Rodriguez. Sorry you lost your fuck-buddy. Don't pretend it was anything else."

She gave a dry chuckle, "You little bastard…you're just full of sugar and spice tonight, aren't you?"

He growled at her, "Get the hell away from me."

She stood up, "Listen, Skelter. I don't give a damn how you feel, or how much you frenzy, or how much you howl at the goddamn moon, you're the only one fit here to take his position. You _know_ that. Don't run away from what you know has to happen."

Skelter glared at her as she spoke, soaking in her words. "I can't do that."

"You can't?" She asked, "Why not?"

"I don't lead."

Her eyes narrowed, then she sat again, "What happens to a pack when the alpha dies? The second best steps in. That's you. I know you're gonna pretend to be modest and say you're not good enough, but you have to get over that."

He shook his head, "I don't lead!"

"You have to. We need someone. Please…"

"You've done a fine job listening to Killian."

"…you want Killian to lead?" She asked, "What the hell are you on? We can't trust him at all!"

He turned and faced the table again, silently thinking over what she had told him.

"Look, I get that it hurts or…whatever. It's uncomfortable, sure, but this is do or die. You need to step up. You're our only hope. We can only follow these newbies around so much longer before they walk us into a bear trap."

He gave a weary nod. "Alright. Alright, alright, I'll do it."

"Good." She took a deep sigh, "Now start acting like it, okay?"

"Yeah."

She pat his shoulder before she walked off to go chat to someone else.

Act like it, she told him. He sat there, dumbfounded. He had to act like a leader. How was he supposed to do that? Who would he go to when he needed help? Assistance? There was nowhere. He felt a burning in his chest, a series of trembles and shakes that he recognized as a frenzy, but he willed it down, just once.

It really wasn't like there was any other choice.

* * *

"She's all yours."

Edgar turned from his screen to see Gary out of the corner of his eye, out in the hallway. He gave a figure a good push into Edgar's room before he himself left.

The girl hugged herself insecurely, her cheeks damp with tears. He hardly recognized her, but he did recognize the purple plaid jacket. She raised a hand over her eyes and tried to hide her sobs the best she could.

Edgar's eyes nearly boiled out of his sockets as he jerked back in his chair, "Holy shit…" He said, "He did it…he…he actually did it." He said, then he added dryly, "I mean, I knew he was going to do it…but…I didn't think he was going to do it so quickly…"

She sniffed, "I'll…never be able to go up to the surface again, will I?" She asked, her voice a rasped whisper of the warm, brash timbre it used to be.

He looked ahead, "There's a Discipline…called Obfuscate…they're our vampire powers. That one's going to be your best friend." He said, "It lets you be invisible on the surface."

She gave a little nod, despite the fact he wasn't looking. "Okay…" She said, keeping her voice hushed. Or maybe it was stuck that way. "I'm sorry. I'm…I'm sorry. I'll get out." She quickly slunk out of the room.

Peaceful silence greeted Gary as he sat in his dining room, meanwhile, drinking some blood from a tea cup. And then he heard them. Down the hall. A familiar clicking. His eyes narrowed as he eventually heard her walk in, then stand there in the doorway, blankly, without purpose, it seemed.

"Crystallia." He said, his eyes scanning over her, trying to anticipate her next move, but, that was nearly impossible with this one.

"Golden." Her head cocked to the side a bit, "Work today, yes?"

"How'd you get down here?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"I remembered the way down."

"You were blindfolded when we took you down here."

"I felt them! The lefts, the rights, the ups and downs! You underestimate my senses. Because I am breathing does not make me dumber than you."

"Oh, yes it does. It makes you incredibly dumb. Just look at those photos I took." He stood up and paced around her like a shark, "You get it from your sister. Your brains, or lack thereof. I'd like to think you'd be a genius, you'd make it miles without her."

Halcyon's expression fell, "Why do you seek to tear me away from my sister?"

"I never said I was." He waggled a finger, "I'm merely offering advice. She clings to money like it's the only thing to buy happiness. She'll even sell her own sister for wealth."

"She did not sell me." Halcyon insisted, "I am here on my own volition. Edgar offered the computer tasks to me privately before you offered your photography."

"I wouldn't have offered my photography if your sister didn't tell me to."

"Photography does not bother me. I have no shame."

"Yes, clearly." He looked over her, "That's dangerous, you know."

"I have no fear." She stated plainly, matter-of-fact-like.

"Yes, I see that." He grabbed a knife from the table as he stood behind her, brushing the blade against her back as he sliced the back of her top open. The garment fell to the floor, and she was topless. She looked down at the garment on the floor, then covered herself with her hands, turning over her shoulder to glare at him. He gave a wide smirk, "You have no shame, hmm?"

"Neither do you, it seems."

He snickered, then turned to face down the hallway, "Edgar!" He hollered, "Get the camera!" He turned back to Halcyon, "Your dearest sister, where is this money of hers really going?"

"A new living-place. She feels nuisance staying with my lover."

"Your lover?" He raised a brow, "Oh, well _that's_ why she wants to leave. I'm sure hearing her beloved sister smack the walls and break mirrors in the dead of the night is more than distasteful…"

She chuckled quietly, "No, no, you misunderstand. He is not a taste, he is a _meal_."

"Hmm." He crossed his arms, "Until you get stuffed."

"He has more courtesy than that. Than anyone. I am his goddess, and he is my religion."

"I'm not going to bother with that one…" He muttered as Edgar came in, "Knock yourself out, Edgar." He took a seat again and finished his drink.

Edgar swallowed hard, looking at Halcyon as a minute or two passed, "You should…you should start to give me…some…some warnings or something…" He said, fumbling around with the camera.

"Well, she practically did it herself." He shrugged.

"I did not do it myself." Halcyon insisted, looking over at the camera, "My sister would never want to hurt me."

"Then why did she send you into a cave of hungry spiders?" Gary asked, "I don't think she cares much about you, dear."

"Nonsense." She crossed her arms, sure to still cover enough of herself.

Gary crossed his arms, "Well, how is she doing then? With her little money goal?"

"There is a long journey ahead."

Gary thought for a moment, then stood up, "You can do more than pictures down here, you know."

She turned her head and looked over at him as the camera snapped, "I'm not sure I would like to give my pleasure to you."

One of his brow's twitched with amusement, "That so? Well, what does Jeanette always tell you, Edgar?"

"We're all dead meat." He said, half-bitter. "I doubt it still stands. She's been spending all her time plastered to that damn Osebo now. I've been completely cut off."

"Well, how's Crystallia for you then?" He asked, "Have her for a few nights. She'll keep your sheets nice and warm."

"I did not consent to this." Halcyon spat.

"You don't need to. You're here now, in _our_ system." He stepped forward and held her chin, "You came down here all by your little self, with a figure like that, thinking you could just do as you please. I can manage one Crystallia getting away from me, but not two." His eyes narrowed as he held her tight.

She scowled, "If you Embrace me, I'll have you and all your system demolished."

"Oh, you will?" He laughed, "Well, we've already had one Embrace tonight. You came at a good time, I think we're quite good with numbers." He pushed Halcyon towards Edgar, she stumbled forward and hardly caught herself from tripping over her heels. "Be thankful we're not those stinking Tremere your sister sold her soul for. I have a contact to meet. You two can…get to know each other all night." Gary said before he left.

Halcyon reached down and snagged the torn top from the ground, using that to cover herself so she could use her other hand to straighten out her hair, "Well, I suppose my freedom has been compromised again."

He led the way out of Gary's room, "It does raise an interesting question though…why would Iphigenia send you down here so eagerly?"

She followed after him, "Because she thinks I'm here, sitting at a desk, fondling keyboards, not men. It isn't something that will surprise her, if she does learn of this…development." She said, "I've been around town for months."

"She couldn't have honestly thought that, not with Gary pulling the strings down here."

"She is trusting you to keep me safe." She said, glancing over to him, "She quite likes you."

"Safe…from what? Gary?" He asked, "Where is her brain, on vacation? If Gary told me to slaughter you like a pig, then I'd say, 'how bloody'? It's not a matter of who I like or who likes me." He said, "That's one of the biggest weaknesses of the Camarilla. You do what you're told, even if it goes against what you believe in."

"She isn't in the Camarilla to follow the rules. She's in the Camarilla to protect us. It is something similar to what Golden does. His priority is the Nosferatu, not the Camarilla. Hers is her sisters, her life, not the Camarilla. When my walls are constructed of a material stronger than steel, and a weight must be cast on the family, she knows she can rest it on my walls. This search for gold, this desperate scrambling, even if I bed every clan-mate of yours, it would benefit us. All of us. I would be unaffected, for the most part, and the three of us would have the funds to travel elsewhere, to reside somewhere for ourselves safe and free of burden."

"Freedom…from the Jyhad?" He asked, "Now your brain's on vacation…"

"I'm not sure about freedom from Jyhad. From people, yes. From the money grabbers."

"Why doesn't she just Dominate them away?"

Halcyon shook her head, "I know not."

"Pfft, I'd love to have Dominate…it'd make life so much easier…"

As they entered his room, she turned and faced him, still feeling a bit out of place, "So long as you do not hurt me, I will not strike back. I think that as a deal alone is enough."

"Hurt you? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sex." She blinked a few times, quirking her head, "That's really one of the only things I do speak of. Why, are you lost?"

"I thought you were just going to crack some codes like you have been for the past week or so…"

"I would love to." She said, "But Golden would not pay me many dollars for that. He would pay much more for treatment for you."

"Then we'll _say_ we did it." He said, "Simple as that."

Her eyes widened, "You're willing to disobey orders? He says 'slaughter' and you'll spill the ketchup?"

"He won't know…" One of his eyes twitched, "Unless you become Miss Loose-Lips or something…"

"No, my respect for you would be taller than the red tower's ghost. My sister hears of this and I think she'll say yes."

"Then just keep this quiet and everyone will be a lot happier."

"Then I should go before he returns, yes? Or do we need to stage the act?"

"No, it's alright, if he asks, just tell him what he wants to hear."

"Yes. Of course." She gave a warm smile, "I see now why my sister has the eye for you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before she left.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have a sinking feeling the Anarch movement will be a little different with Skelter in charge…thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's chapter four! Shippy-ship-ship chapter! A taste of three very different relationships…hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. It is also a rather citrusy chapter, considering the content.

* * *

Trust wasn't the issue. It was paranoia.

Ferrum didn't consider himself paranoid, though, he considered himself 'prepared'. Or maybe he was a little paranoid.

He wasn't sure if it was too early. He wasn't sure if it was too late, if it was the perfect time, he had no idea. He considered asking someone, (likely Cadmus), but that would be more than embarrassing. Of course he couldn't _ask_. He just had to act on what he felt was right. And, it felt pretty right.

He wasn't going to do it any time soon. Or, at least, within the next week. He had it at least, that wasn't the problem. He kept it on him in case she went digging around in his things for whatever reason.

He stopped in at a fast food place to grab something for Angelique. Might as well stop by. She was so worried about Cadmus recently, he noticed she hadn't been eating as much. Not enough meat, at least.

He wasn't paying attention to anyone else in line until he heard a familiar graze, "Yeah, have a good one." The customer turned around and nearly bumped into Ferrum, "Hey, buddy."

One of Ferrum's eyes twitched, "The hell you doin' in town, old man?"

"California's got a great sense of hopelessness, you know." He smiled, but it was never something happy or joyous. It was always smug, narcissistic, bitter. "Got good work."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ferrum waited a beat, "Mind getting out of the way?"

"How's that broad a' yours?"

His eyes narrowed, "Way too late to be a family-man, you know."

"Never too late to be a family-man. Grandkids?"

"You can't even have a regular fucking child, the hell gives you the moxie to even look at me?" He sneered, minimizing the distance between them.

Of course, being Ferrum's father, the man wasn't even slightly intimidated. He slung his head back and snickered, "She get you that tie?"

Ferrum grabbed him by the collar and really struggled not to drain him dry right there. Maybe if the little blonde cashier wasn't looking at them with a horrified look, he might've. "You got one last shot to get the hell out of this city, dammit, this _country_ before I send an entire fleet a' helicopters on your ass."

"Gotta say I'm glad my son inherited a good set 'a brass balls." He pushed himself away and brushed himself off, walking past Ferrum, "You take care out there, kiddo."

"Fuck you!" Ferrum raged, flicking the bird his direction before he scowled and turned back towards the register, "Ugh…" He rubbed one of his temples, the rancid smell coming from the bathrooms wasn't helping.

"Number two?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah." He opened his eyes, "Number two."

"Six fifty."

"Yeah." He scrounged around in his pocket and forked over the cash, waiting briefly before the food was ready and he headed out.

After he dropped it off to Angelique and chatted briefly to that pair, he headed back to his room, helping a disoriented Tremere on the way there. Or at least, he hoped he helped.

He shut the door as he walked in, the familiar smell of Miranda in the room was like some sort of incense, it just instantly put him at ease. He saw her in the living room, and sat next to her on the couch, "Hey."

She put her book down and turned to face him, "You look troubled…"

He shook his head, "Ah, it's nothin'." He slung an arm around her and gently kissed her lips, letting the feeling of her soft skin and body consume any of the leftover stress he had.

She smiled and kissed him back, "The Anarchs' defeat was a glorious triumph for us. Without them in the city, all that's left to deal with are the Sabbat."

"How'd that go over again?"

"They attacked the Tremere Chantry, and we were then sent as a counter strike." She said, "What really won the battle was Mister Madison killing Nines Rodriguez…finally…"

"Yeah, really. Any other notable Anarchs croak? Not that it really matters."

"Supposedly the Magister is hunting down the last bit of survivors. He and other members of the Camarilla have really done a fine job ending their rabble in our city once and for all…"

"Yeah, kinda quiet out there. 'Scept for the Sabbat, wish there was really somethin' I can do to help."

"Primarily we're on tower protection, with rare exceptions." She said, getting up to get herself a glass of blood, "Cadmus is also on tower protection, usually. He's been…rather paranoid…ever since that Malkavian Antitribu started going after him. He refuses to leave his room, even."

"I know. I have to keep feeding his ghoul cause she's too busy feeding him."

"It all started when he took Santa Monica back from Remus." She said, "I must say, it's quite fortunate that he perished…his tactics were imaginative and unavoidable…there's no telling what he would have done if Strauss had not intervened…"

"Yeah…" Ferrum scratched the back of his neck, thinking back to his adventures with Beckett, "He was a tricky bastard…"

"Did you want a glass?"

"I'll just take whatever you can't finish."

She returned to his side with a glass of blood in her hand, taking a sip from it, "I suppose Andrei never told you much about his childe, did he?"

"Not much." He looked up at the ceiling, "He told me he had one. Told me he planned to let him take over. Never thought that would come as soon as it did."

"He seems quite intent on revenge…" she said, "Nevertheless, if we were able to thwart his sire, his childe will fall all the same."

"Course he would. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He snorted, then he frowned briefly, "Well, sometimes it does….sometimes it…it rolls…"

She smiled, "Yes, sometimes it rolls to a better tree." She hugged him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her a little harder. Her smile grew as she received the kiss, she held him close and gave a little sigh.

He pulled her into his lap, combing his fingers through her hair, "Hey…I got a question, toots."

"Hmm?"

"Does my hair bother ya?"

"No. Of course not."

"Alright…wasn't sure if I should just chop it off…kinda sticks out in the Camarilla…"

"That's your decision to make. I think a fair amount of Kindred in our organization have eccentric hair."

He thought about it for a minute.

At least, he thought about Cadmus.

"Yeah, alright. S'long as it doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't." She smiled, "I promise." He squeezed her waist before kissing her again, pressing her chest up against his. She sighed and untied her kimono, it fell to the floor. She reached down to take her socks off, "I hope I'm tending to your…needs well…"

"My needs, huh?" He snickered.

"Yes…you have…been tending to yourself in the bathroom…recently…so…I want to make sure that…if you want me…you merely need to say so…"

"Eh, that was different. You were out for a while, wasn't like it was your fault…"

"I do hope I am able to please you tonight, at least…"

"Course." He kissed her cheek, "Wasn't your fault, sweetheart, it was mine, I got impatient."

"Very well." He pulled at him as she laid back, so he more or less fell on top of her.

His eyes fell to her breasts as they bounced a bit, then back up to her eye, "The hell did those pictures come from, anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"Those pictures I found of you. The uh…the naughty ones."

"Oh…well…it's a long story, involving the Nosferatu Primogen…Gary…" She said, "He wanted pictures, I accepted. I thought he was going to merely share them with the other Nosferatu, but he shared it with the entire Camarilla…if I'm lucky, it was just the entire Camarilla…" She said, "Needless to say, LaCroix was not pleased…"

He snickered, "Nah, I'm sure he was pleased, maybe not about the company…but…"

"Ugh…don't put those thoughts in my head…"

He snickered and kissed her, "Just think about me, then." He roughly handled her breasts. She groaned, wrapping her arms around him and letting him do as he pleased. He pulled his shirt off and leaned in to suck on one, bringing it to his mouth and gnawing on it before he focused solely on the nipple, groaning as he heard her and felt her squirm beneath him. She closed her eyes, writhing with ecstasy. Her arms shook as they kept trying to hold him tight, "Oh…oh my…"

He grinned before he gave it one last lick, "What did you want tonight?"

"Oh…I have no preference dear…I just…I'm just surprised at how direct you are tonight…"

"Direct?" He asked, "I just do whatever makes you the loudest."

She chuckled, "Then you've learned well."

He sat back a bit and slung her legs over each one of his shoulders, moving in to gently bite the outer folds of her womanhood before he spread her legs wider and focused his tongue on more sensitive areas.

She bit her lip, sighing and eventually groaning as he got to work. She did what she could to spread her legs a bit to give him more room and feel the sensation better. She gradually clawed at the cushion, shaking out of a climax after a few minutes of this.

He gently put her legs back down and rubbed her upper thighs and hips, "Now I got you nice and relaxed…" He stood up and pulled his pants off, then his underwear. He stretched too, maybe trying to show off his muscles, or maybe not.

Her legs and hips were already sufficiently tired, "S-Steadman…" She whispered.

He grinned, getting back on the couch and teasing her opening with the tip of his length, "Say it again…" He said lowly.

"Steadman!" She begged.

He plowed into her, a deep growl in the back of his throat as he pumped in and out of her ruthlessly. She groaned back, spreading her legs as far as they could as she felt his length burn her from within.

He kept his upper body away from her so he could watch her face, watch her body as it responded to each thrust, but his patience only lasted so long. He moved himself in so he could bite and gnaw at her neck and shoulder, reveling in the feeling of her curves beneath him.

She held onto his lower body in an attempt to keep up with his rhythm, getting louder and louder until she finally tired out, waiting with wide and tired yet excited eyes as he finished up.

He slowly pulled out, rubbing her stomach, "God, yer hot…" He collapsed beside her, scooping her up and laying her on top of him. She smiled, kissing him on the lips as she gave him a squeeze.

He combed his hands through her hair again, "Pretty too…and smart…and loyal…" He held her tightly, "And yer mine…" She gave a slight nod, giving him another squeeze. He closed his eyes as he pet her head, drifting off as he pondered what kind of proposal he could offer her.

* * *

Killian was outside asleep under the deck, and that seemed to put Skelter at ease. Didn't have to worry about him being a problem from there. Damsel took the couch in the 'living room', Cissy and Catalina went back to their room. He was still a little irritated they didn't pack their belongings yet, but didn't want to make a big case of it. As he saw it, it would likely take them a few days to get their stuff together anyway. His eyes flickered around as he did mental roll call, Anastasia was at his side, Sirius was 'out', likely at home, and Nines was—

Right. Nines wasn't here.

He sighed briefly through his nose and headed for the staircase. He didn't want anyone sleeping upstairs but him and Anastasia. At least, he hadn't told Anastasia she _wasn't_ allowed up.

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Anastasia followed him.

"Bed." He looked back over at her as he ascended the staircase. He briefly eyed over her, like he was checking for injuries, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

He gave a curt nod and headed into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his face, enjoying the rare sliver of silence.

"Relax." She took her shoes off and knelt behind him on the bed, massaging his shoulders, "I can feel your stress from the other side of the house…"

"I'm supposed to take over." He put his hands down and rolled his shoulders back, "If Nines were here, he'd want anyone else before me. He was always holding me back. My instinct is always off, he said, I was too headstrong, too much acting and not enough thinking. Look where that ended up with him. Look what happened to him when he took a chance and acted instead of thought things over." He paused, "Doesn't help that I'll frenzy at the drop of a pin. I've never felt this before. It's like the damn thing is there every time I shut my eyes."

"But you are the best candidate." She said, "Who else would lead us? Damsel? Me? Killian?"

"That's what Damsel said." He muttered. "He'll be dead by the end of this week. Before we leave. I'll kick you guys out, lock him in the basement or die trying. He ain't getting away with what he did. They push and we push back. This is war now, that much is clear. Gotta be an idiot to miss that."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Madison." He gave an awfully wolfish snarl, "He's lookin' at death by two-by-four."

She went pale, even paler than usual, for a vampire. Her hands fell at her sides, "James…please don't…"

"What?" He snapped and looked over his shoulder, "I'm the leader now, aren't I? I get to finally do what I want. That's one goddamn miracle I can pull from this landfill of motherfucking shit. We lost our state, we lost our pride, we lost our entire movement, what the hell is a measly Blood Hunt gonna do?" He turned his head back, "If I die, tell Damsel she's next."

"So that's it? You're just going to kill yourself?" She frowned, "Don't try to tell me otherwise, I tried to kill him too! And I failed, while he was handcuffed, and…and he was weaker back then too. He didn't have half the crap he has now…"

"And chances are, I'm gonna frenzy the second I get him in that basement. Or the second he raises a hand to use whatever the hell kinda shit he's got. By then, I won't feel it, by then, he'll be dead. Shredded to bits. The only way I'm going out is if he's got a hand free to boil me."

"It's too risky…we should just run while we have the chance…"

He put his face back in his hands and mentioned something about how he knew he shouldn't have told her his plan.

"Oh, sorry for my reaction, you're practically throwing your life away for nothing. He killed Nines, remember? Why would you stand a chance?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm doing something about it because no one else will, and he'll hunt us down until he's dead. I'd rather die trying than running."

"He doesn't know who survived the Anarch purge and who didn't. We need to take advantage of that while we can."

He gave a shaky sigh, "He knows enough."

"You're set on killing him?"

"It's not black and white, alright?" He sat back, seeming irritated with her arguments, "If I can, he's dead. If he puts up a fight, I'll book it while I can. It's not like I'm braindead."

"Handcuffs alone won't cut it." She said, "And you can't run from a Tremere, not like him. Nines made that pretty clear."

He was silent for a moment, "I'll put a bag over his head. Can't use nothing if he can't see."

She buried her face in her hands, "Alright…" She said weakly.

He yanked his shirt off before he stood up and kicked his boots off, "Did you pack your shit up yet?"

"…you know I have nothing to bring with me…"

"Alright." He didn't sound in an argumentative mood. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a look that suggested he wanted her to move over and make room for him to lie down. She got up and left the room. He shut his eyes and prayed for the beast to stay away as he threw a punch at the bed board and shattered it.

* * *

Sirius was nothing but snickers as he entered his house, "Things are finally starting to get fun around here!"

"Huh?" He heard his wife's voice from the bathroom.

"Oh, you're on the can? Never mind, I'll bring it up later…"

"Nah, I'm just doing laundry!"

"Oh yeah?" He walked over to the bathroom, (one of the many, considering it was Sirius's lavish house), and opened the door, "Need help?" He grinned.

"Help?" Of course she was bent over, butt in the air, reaching into the dryer, "Do you even know how to do laundry? These things are so new, it's like they've never been used before I came here." She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for the ass view."

"You're welcome. Did you want to help? I think there's some laundry upstairs that can be brought down. Half the problem is that it's so hard to find."

"Hard to find?" He asked, "There's only two of us here…"

"Well, it ends up in rooms I don't expect." She said, "I wonder why that is." She crossed her arms.

"Probably because someone gets inventive or something…"

"Yeah, inventive." She shut the dryer door with a hip and left the bathroom with a basket of clean clothes, "So tell me about work."

"Oh, that…yeah, everyone like…died, except for a few people…they're dropping like flies, it's great." He followed her out.

"That's great?" She turned over her shoulder, "Who's to say you're not next? You better keep your heart in that honey jar."

"Jeez…how many times have I told ya? I'm not dying anytime soon, it's fine."

"Alright. When you talk about everyone in work dying, just makes me a little anxious, that's all." She set the basket down, "So…no one you cared about died?"

He shrugged, "Kindred die every day. I'd say we die quicker than humans." He said, leaving the room, "I'll go get more clothes for ya."

She sighed, "Yeah. Okay." She tried to roll her shoulders and relax before she went into the laundry room again, setting up the washer for another load.

"Found some." He returned to the bathroom, a pile of clothes in his arms, "Gee, we have sex in some pretty cool places. Lucky for you there's an inventive person in the relationship."

"Yes…very lucky." She grabbed the clothes and stuffed them in the washer machine, "So you don't care about anyone…? Anyone who died?"

"I mean, it was a risky operation. It's not like _no one_ was gonna die…"

"What operation?" She asked, turning around, "You need to tell me a little more about this shit because it's starting to really make my blood pressure dangerous."

"Because you're worried about me?"

"I am. I know you say you're safe but…you can just never tell. I trust you, I know you have good gut instinct, you're pretty much invincible, but there's always that two percent that you're _not_ invincible, that you _won't_ be okay. I want you to be careful out there and honestly tell me if something is happening. If you die, if you disappear and I never get to hear anything of why or what happened, I'm not going to know what to do or where to go or who to avoid. At the very least, grant me that."

He took a deep sigh, "You know what I am. A Follower of Set. We're secretive bastards who are constantly fooling and manipulating the Jyhad from behind the scenes. That means I have enemies, a lot of 'em, and it's probably only going to get worse the longer I stay here." He said, "But it doesn't matter, soon I'll be too strong for other Kindred to take down, I'm already older than most of the population here. Look…long story short, I have yet to feel as though I'm in any _real_ danger. Some shit went down already, but soon, I'm gonna make shit _really_ hit the fan. Still, even that's negligible, to someone like me. If I feel like I'm in danger, I'll say as much, but…as messed up as things sound, they're smooth sailing right now, least to me they are."

She took a deep sigh and nodded, "Okay. It's not just me, remember. It's the other four, too. We really should come up with some sort of escape plan if something does happen."

"Escape plan? Now way, this place is fine, I spent way too long and hard trying to get it. No one's ever gonna find it." He said, "No one has in the time we've been together."

She met his gaze for a while, then she nodded, "Okay."

"What? Do you not believe me? I don't tell anyone else about ya. And no one's ever been here." He said, "I mean, if someone _did_ find out, then we'd leave…but…"

"I know, I know. I'll chill out. Sorry, it's…it's the hormones." She took his hand tightly in hers.

"Nah, it's fine…those are…legitimate concerns…" He said, "Look, I'll be able to tell you some stuff _later_ , okay? A lot of stuff…I just gotta wait, in case…"

"Okay, thanks." She went into the living room with him and sat on the couch, holding her arms out, "I just want to hold you and…be held."

He gave her a hug, "So…that operation…yeah…we, uh…attacked a Tremere Chantry…basically this big magic building. We blew it up…but…we lost the battle…big time…"

"Shit, really…?" She asked, her eyes still worried.

He nodded, "But…things will be fine. Only like…seven of us survived, give or take…but, everything's going according to my plan…"

"Your plan…?"

"Yup." He chuckled, "That's why I'm so chipper, even in the heat of things, one can say I predicted all of this stuff."

"Uh huh…" She gave him a look, "You're still hiding something."

"Course I am."

"You're not gonna tell me, huh?"

"In a couple days, I will. It's more fun this way."

"Fuck…" She sighed, "You really test my patience sometimes." She glared up at him.

"Honestly it'd be more unsafe if I told you now." He said, "I thought you wanted to be safe."

"I do, but you're also being a tease."

"Jeez…number one thing that pisses you off is a tease." He said, "That's basically how our relationship first started…you didn't care for my flirting."

"You wanted me to vomit on you."

"In my defense, I didn't think you could hear that over the roar of the engine…"

"It came back to me after the whole ordeal…" She said, "Well, if you just hang in there for a few months, I can vomit all over you."

"That's perfectly alright…is was kinda a joke anyway…"

She smiled and rested her head on his chest, then grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"How have you been feeling?"

"I've been alright. The first month doesn't really kill me much. More of the second and third."

"If you need anything, you let me know, alright?"

"Mmm hmm." She kissed his cheek, "You're my go-to."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, giving her a gentle squeeze. She squirmed herself up into his lap, then started kissing his jawline, threading her fingers through his hair. She then muttered in his ear, "My ass is gonna get bigger, you know."

He snickered, "You have mentioned that from time to time…"

"Excited?" She smiled.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"I don't know, my legs, my feet…"

"Oh yeah…" He said, "Well, I could take care of those for you."

"You can." She smiled, "Well, you lucked out for now cause nothing's sore."

"I don't know about that, you look kinda wiped out."

"Well, nothing's the pregnancy's fault…this is just a big place to manage…"

"Huh…I guess having a big place _isn't_ all it's cracked up to be." He kissed her, giving her a squeeze, "Why don't we go rest then?"

"Rest, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, like, so you don't die of exhaustion."

"I thought you had plans to fuck my brain out first. Sure seemed like it."

"I mean, if you feel up for it."

"We'll head up and see." She said, taking his hand as they traveled up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once she got there, she took off her sweatshirt and sweatpants, "Yeah, I could take a good porking."

"Is that right?" He snickered, taking his coat and shirt off.

"Yeah, I wanna make it up from the other night." She sat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, "What happened the other night?"

"I don't know, I wasn't really in the mood."

"But you are tonight?"

"Hell yeah." She stared over his chest, then reached her hands out.

He got his pants off, then he gave her a squeeze as he approached her, kissing her over and over again. She smoothed her hands over his broad chest, sighing into his mouth as her fingertips ran over the smooth muscles there.

He reached down and held her butt, giving it a nice massage with as much leverage as he could muster. She moved her mouth away from his so she could groan, gently rolling her hips against his as she pressed her lips to one of his shoulders.

He snickered and kept giving her butt attention, reaching his hands under her panties to get that much of a better grip. "Fuck…" She hissed before she reached down and slid her panties off so they'd land on the ground.

He slowly guided her to the bed, once she got situated, he reached down and starting rubbing her waistline, then her lower abdomen, and finally her entrance.

Her legs more or less flew open as soon as he reached there, "S-Sirius…" She squealed in a whiny and desperate voice, letting her head fall to the side of the pillow as her hips thrusted towards him.

"Yeah?" He asked as he reached in deeper.

She sucked in a deep breath, letting a scream fill the air as he felt her walls quiver around his fingers, "…d-do something…please…th-thrust or…o-or jus-st…do something…pl-please…"

"You know, hearing you sound like this is nice."

She hissed again, maybe it was something she picked up from him, he decided. She clawed at the sheets, "Fuck… _move_ …please…" Her hips squirmed, trying to urge his fingers to move in or out.

"Jeez…" He moved his hand away, replacing it with his mouth, as he began to explore her, holding her lower half firm.

Her voice carried far as she reached her climax in seconds, wincing as she felt him flinch and freeze up there for a second, "Shit…" She panted, "Sorry…it…didn't get in your eye, did it…?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay…" She melted onto the mattress, "That was a lot…I'm sorry…felt like a…fucking water balloon…" She panted.

"I'll say." He moved back a little, "I didn't think women could make that much…"

"You really got me going…take it as a compliment…"

He smiled, "Got any left for another one?"

"Oh yeah…please…"

"Good." He took his underwear off, revealing his huge erection, "Gotta put this somewhere." He leaned on her, thrusting her stomach with his length. She bit her bottom lip, snapping a hand over like a snake to grab his shaft and stroke it. He relaxed at her grip, "Careful…"

She slowly slid her hand up and down, keeping her eye on it like it was some sort of animal.

"Alright…I'm…I'm gonna use it…the way it was intended now…"

"Good." She spread her legs, "Pork me to the moon and back…"

He smirked as he looked her over, seeing how good and lubricated she was somehow made him even more eager to get on with it than before. He charged in, giving her the humping she so badly desired as he began his penetration.

Her voice hadn't failed her yet, she was able to scream even more as she finally felt herself get filled just to the level she was craving. She honestly wasn't sure she would be able to reach another climax, but Sirius was set to it. He kissed her feverishly as he unhooked her bra and threw it off, either fondling a breast or teasing a nipple as his member went in slightly deeper at a more ruthless pace.

She gasped as she shut her eyes and felt a pure wave of fire boil through her veins as her walls clenched around him with an unforgiving force. Her breathing was very shaky as he finally pulled himself away, her body coated in sweat, "Oh god…" Her voice was measly and battered.

"Heh, heh, you always look so good and fucked when we're done." He said as he gave her a bit of room.

She nodded, swiping her wet hair away from her forehead, "Oh…..good…" She panted.

"I also think cause you're pregnant you're probably going to get a bigger load each time."

"Ooh…I can't wait….." Her eyes flickered over to him as she grinned.

He snickered, kissing her cheek, "I'll keep in touch with you from now on…about work and stuff, as best as I can, at least."

"Yeah…sorry the service here blows…"

"Pfft, it's alright, I picked the place, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" She slowly closed her eyes, completely worn out, "It's….it's okay…" She said softly.

He gave her a squeeze, "Goodnight, Juliet."

"…uh huh…."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sirius is just really fishy all-around, isn't he...? Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here's chapter five!~ Sorry for such the long hold, we've been crammed! Our process usually entails both of us writing the chapter, than one of us reading it over, but…when the one who does the read-throughs finds themselves extremely busy…it makes it very difficult to publish. That is the reason we are submitting a massive backload of chappies…So, without further ado, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. There is also a bit of raunch in this chapter, if you're not a fan, feel free to skim over it.

* * *

Fury didn't begin to sum up what Archie was feeling.

His room was dark. All the lights off, torn out of the sockets. Every electrical appliance disconnected, every window sealed and locked, covered by bedsheets, the door double locked. And he knew that wasn't enough.

He sat at the counter, a half-empty bottle of vodka joining him there. Rarely, he drank alone, but he _never_ did drugs alone. Drinking, he could trust himself, to an extent.

She hadn't come back yet. He'd sent someone out to hunt her and was called back a day later. Only, the caller wasn't his assassin. It was her. She'd killed a Kindred.

Turns out ghouling that girl was a huge mistake. She built muscle like a bull, and her will was already a force of its own. He made yet another enemy.

The Anarchs had been kicked out of the state, that much he knew. He was okay with that, but at the same time, he was livid. That just meant the Camarilla had less distractions.

From their last meeting, Archie learned Gideon was still chasing Cadmus into his rabbit hole and keeping him there. That was good. It was exactly what Archie wanted. Well, maybe not _exactly_. He would have loved it if Vanderbilt was dead, but hidden away was just as good. It took a knife to the Camarilla's shoulder and twisted it around in there. The Sabbat was strong, for now, but the fact that the Camarilla's full attention would fall on them within a matter of days was still beyond daunting.

He took another swig of his drink, pain burning in his heart.

Not for his son.

Not for his questionably romantic inclinations towards Aschat.

Not for fear of the Camarilla.

For Garret.

He missed the bastard. He missed his original sire much more deeply than he would have ever thought. Sure, sometimes they didn't get along. Garret was always a little more casual than Archie ever was. Garret wouldn't mind sitting back in VV's club, paying for a few dances, taking a few girls home to play with before he released them again. Garret would toy with VV's emotions for fun, he'd take his time and dawdle when he was given orders.

Archie himself was very different. He was black and white, 'ascetic', Garret had called him. He didn't spend his 'free time' in clubs. He didn't _have_ free time. He was always at work. Testing his girls to see who would make the most, hunting for a property to purchase, a girl to purchase, something that would get him more money. He'd toy with VV for the river of cash that flowed through her veins and out her eyes.

Part of Archie just found it amazing how easy it was nowadays to come across such wealth, and how so many people struggled. He simply couldn't fathom it.

He missed sitting back with Garret, (usually when his ally had forced him to 'relax'. A waste of time, in Archie's eyes), having a drink, smoking something new, watching his sire laugh when it gave him splitting migraines. In hindsight, every moment he spent idly with his sire wasn't a waste. It was somewhat enjoyable, having someone to talk to, someone to plan with, someone to laugh with.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a good laugh.

He finished the bottle, his head getting a little clouded. He rolled it back and faced the ceiling, leaning back in his chair. Killian came to mind.

He had to be dead. And if he wasn't, Archie doubted he'd ever see him again.

Why did he even feel slightly inclined to care about the son of a bitch? (Quite literally, in Archie's opinion). He was nothing like him, and yet, _so much_ like him. The way they thought was nearly identical. He had an astounding grasp on socialization, he could worm his way into people's heads with unnerving ease.

At the same time, something Killian must have inherited from his mother was his sense of cause and effect. Or lack thereof.

Archie was the king of thinking ahead. Plan A had step one two and three, and each step could be cut at any point for safety. There was also always a Plan B, and C, with at least three steps and safety-routes. It used to take him a few hours to jot down these ideas, think through them and map them out. He remembered telling Killian it was part of his 'job'. It got to the point where Archie could do all this in his head. Come up with three to five plans, with up to ten steps, horde it in his head, and act it out without fail.

Tonight was a little different.

He wished Killian's mind wasn't tainted by those damn Anarchs. At the same time, he was sure it was his fault. He rested his head on the table and closed his eyes, his ears straining to tune into the sounds on the floors above and beneath him, mostly listening out into the hallways.

If he had raised Killian, maybe he'd be more inclined to follow his footsteps. Killian was no different than a teenage girl who didn't get along with her father. She ran away from him and swore she'd do the very opposite of what her very successful father did. She became a hooker, street trash, throwing herself away to instantly place her father in the failure bin. Killian was no different, running away towards the Anarchs in rebellion. Hoping to stain his father's record. Hoping that, if he died, people would turn to Archie in scorn, wondering what he did to raise such a pointless and futile child.

But the boy inherited too much of him. He was just as much of a cockroach as Archie was. He could have all his arms and legs cut off and find a way to get up and get going the next day. It was beyond infuriating. It was like he was shoving his lack of success in Archie's face.

Archie pulled himself away from his chair, hardly able to stand without grabbing the counter for support. He grabbed the two empty bottles of liquor, though he swore it was only one, tossing them into the garbage bin. The noise was loud, and maybe it gave away his location, but there wasn't much else he could do. He collapsed onto the couch and wiped a hand over his face.

He made no money today. Not a single penny added to his pocket. As a light hangover already started sliding into the back of his head, he urged himself to sleep. He'd likely awake by sunset and have time to slink out, look for money somewhere. As soon as he woke from his dreamless slumber, he spiffed himself up, took a handgun with him, then hit the streets.

Maybe a Nosferatu would be the best bodyguard for him. They could use Obfuscate so he would appear harmless, their appearance would also lead them to search for some sort of task on the surface anywhere. He was sure there were some desperate sewer rats somewhere who were craving to see Archie's lifestyle again. To see the girls who walked in and out of his apartment on a nightly basis, no less to see them completely baked. He doubted he'd have to pay much. They rarely had the chance to be stingy.

A cab slowly rolled over and looked up at Archie expectantly. Archie slid into the back seat, thinking for a moment.

"You good?"

"Hollywood."

"Sure…" The driver started. Archie's mind drifted off again. Most Nosferatu as of late had fallen into the Camarilla's arms. It would be very difficult for him to find one that was willing to help him, being Sabbat. But maybe it wouldn't be nearly as difficult if they didn't know he was Sabbat.

But, if they found out, they might try to kill him. So it was a better idea to stick to someone who wasn't in the Camarilla.

For now, Archie needed cash. If he wanted a bodyguard, he would have to pay well, and in order to do that, he needed a new regular influx of cash.

He pushed the door open as soon as he arrived and let the driver reach back and shut it as he walked towards the Elbow Room. He'd give it a better name, for sure.

The inside of the club functioned rather similarly to the other strip functions in town, though the décor was quite different. Whites and silvers were used throughout the interior of the building, which made the lightning interesting, at the very least. In terms of business, it didn't look any more or less busy than its predecessor, the Asp Hole.

One of the dancers approached him as he was surveying the scene, "Um…can I help you, sir?" She asked in a small voice.

He eyed over her briefly. Too small for his liking. All around. Also a little too quiet, her voice too high-pitched. "Your manager." He adjusted one of his cufflinks, "Where are they?"

She swallowed hard, "I'll show you to his office, right this way." She walked ahead of him.

Archie figured he might as well play along with the role she assumed he was. "Does he treat you and your coworkers well?"

"Of course, sir."

He hummed quietly to himself as he entered the office, a little quieter than the rest of the place. It was as basic an office for a club as Archie was concerned, with minimal decorations of any sort. At the desk was a man in a brown suit, with long brown hair, and a couple golden rings on each hand, "Mister Giovanni…sir, this…this gentleman would like to speak with you…I…I never caught his name, I'm sorry…"

The manager folded his hands and smiled, answering in a thick, Italian accent, "Very well." He motioned towards the door, and the girl scuttled her way out.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mister Giovanni. Mister Fitzroy." Archie held a hand out, "But, you can call me Archie."

"Archie, a pleasure to meet you." He shook his hand, "You're here for business, aren't you? I have a sixth sense with that sort of thing."

Archie flashed a bright grin, "Why, yes, it appears that sense of yours is quite sharp. This club of yours hasn't been yours for very long. I suppose you could say I've been…keeping an eye on it."

"Is that right?" He asked. Archie knew that by now, a more hostile clan would have jumped him already, but the Giovanni did like to brag about their spoils and their social achievements, "Correct you are." He mused, "I have many connections, you might say, I wouldn't have this club in the first place had it not been for some careful planning and a secure network of finances, but, one can never come to the city of angels too prepared, can they?"

"Connections?" He asked, "Interesting you mention that." Archie pulled over a chair and sat across from him, threading his fingers together in the classic evil-villain style. If only he had a white cat on his lap. "I'll cut to the chase. I'd like to purchase this club from you. It really should have fallen into my hands to begin with, but I was never contacted about its release." He sat up, "You see, I had a client who owned Vesuvius. She had family ties to the very owner of this club, when it was known as the Asp Hole. Unfortunately, the owner of Vesuvius passed away, as I'm sure you know, and it has fallen into my hands. The owner of the Asp Hole fled and…well, the building was _supposed_ to be given to me." He sat back, "Now, I completely understand that this might seem brash and insulting. You did buy the place, you put a lot more effort into it than I might have, I must say. Therefore, I'm not expecting you to hand it over. I'd simply like to purchase it from you."

"The building is not for sale."

He gave a small smile, "Yes, I understand that. I'd be willing to pay a lot more than if it were."

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in selling the building." He said, "At least for now."

"What can I do to pique your interest, then? I assure you, cash should not be your only fear. I've been in this business a lot longer than you would think."

"What are you offering?"

"Depends what you're interested in."

"You're looking at seven figures, at the very least." He said, "Like you said, I did put work into the place, and relocating is an awfully inconvenient chore at the moment."

"Eight figures shouldn't be a problem. As for relocation, I can handle that as well." He sat back and crossed his legs, grinning, "I'll set you up a new club, if you'd like. I believe there's a high-demand lot in New York I could arrange."

He seemed wary, "Give me time to think it over."

"Of course. It shouldn't be a problem." Archie stood up, "I do have business to attend to. I apologize for the timing as well." He smiled again, "I've always been more of a night owl."

"Yes, we will meet again, Mister Fitzroy."

* * *

Snickering could be heard in Skelter's house as the elusive seventh member of their group finally returned after a night of disappearing, he looked around at the other six, at how hopeless and desolate they were, "Come on guys, trouble in paradise?"

"Where have you been?" Catalina asked.

As usual, the moment Catalina opened her mouth, Sirius's smile vanished, he rolled his eye, "What, you and Cissy are the only ones allowed to leave this shithole?"

"No…but…"

Skelter walked in, something a little different about the way he held himself. A little taller than before. "Everyone here?"

Killian looked around, drinking a blood pack absent-mindedly, "Think so." He said.

"We're out of here by Thursday. I booked two motel rooms for us to say in on the edge of the state, should take enough time for a cab to get there before sunrise. I'll catch up the following night, then we move out."

"Thursday…" Damsel said, giving a little nod, "Okay. That should work."

"To Arizona?" Sirius asked.

"For now." Skelter nodded.

"Huh…been a while since I've been there…"

"Any Jyhad nonsense over that way?"

"Not anything that I remember."

"Good." Skelter nodded, before he turned and headed in another direction, which left the impromptu meeting adjourned.

Damsel leaned against one of the counters, "Alright…he seems better, right?" She asked quietly.

Anastasia didn't answer, she just looked out the window listlessly. Catalina shrugged, "At least he's talking again…"

"Yeah, I finally got him talking again the other night." Damsel muttered, "Honestly, he's more of a dog now than a person. You piss him off and he'll growl at you."

"And he's our new leader? We're letting a dog-person lead us?" Cissy asked, "Why don't you take over?"

Damsel shook her head, "Skelter spent a long time with Nines. Longer than any other Anarch, I think. He knows how Nines would think and…hopefully…he'll embody some of that. Regardless, he's been in the movement the longest. He knows what's best for us…we'll just have to make sure he keeps on top of himself."

"He better know what he's doing." Sirius said.

"I know he doesn't." Cissy muttered, "Did you guys want to go get some more blood with me?"

"I guess it isn't a terrible idea…" Damsel looked over her shoulder towards where Skelter went, "Anastasia, you stay here."

"We'll be quick. Just grab it and go." Cissy said, then she grabbed Sirius's coat, "We definitely need you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm basically indispensable." Sirius shrugged, following them.

Killian started following the others, then turned over his shoulder and saw Anastasia. He knew he should leave her. He knew she would be better off alone, better off crying by herself, better off wishing she was dead by herself.

He stopped and let the door close in front of himself, taking a step closer. But it was nothing invasive, there was a reasonable gap there. Reasonable enough for Skelter to dismiss if he came in.

"We'll be alright." He finally found his voice.

"I know." She stood up.

He looked away, "I mean, part of you has to get it. You're both the same clan, you both have that same voice inside that kinda…can drive you off the edge." He crossed his arms, "They always slump Gangrel and Brujah together, but…it goes without saying your clan has a harder time controlling it." He thought for a moment, "He was really close to Nines, it'd…it'd be like if Cadmus died. I'm surprised he hasn't…you know…" He shook his head, "But look, I…I have no room to lecture you. You don't have to listen to me, you could…kill me here, right now, if you want…really, you could, but…all I want to say is…" He looked back at her, "Your heart is yours. Don't let anyone take it. Not him, not me, not Prince fucking Charming. You hold onto it and keep it safe, and you'll be alright. No one can keep that shit safe forever except for you, regardless of promises and golden rings." He looked back at the floor, "And…forgive yourself, too. I know you're blaming yourself for something in this fucking mess."

She gave a slight nod, one that he could barely see. She sniffed, brushing a fresh set of tears away.

He pulled another blood pack from the cooler and tossed it on the counter, it slid and landed a little distance away from her, "Talk to him if he's pissing you off. He's not giving you a thought right now, I can tell that much. It's never gonna get addressed if you don't say anything."

She looked down, giving an empty sigh. Maybe he had a point. But would she give him the satisfaction of grabbing the blood pack he had more or less given her? Or give him the satisfaction of marching up to Skelter right now to have a talk with him? What would the point even be? Skelter would just tell her what she wants to hear next, and then Killian. Skelter. Killian. Skelter. Killian. She clenched her hands into fists, apparently destined to be nothing more than a duo's rebounding hacky-sack.

His eyes flickered down to her fists, "Or tell him to fuck himself." Killian said, "And me too, but, I already got the message. Tell Sirius, Damsel, Catalina, Cissy, it doesn't matter. Your heart is yours, you have control of it, don't let them toy with you and just rely on your easy-going nature. You can't be easy-going when you're being used as a doormat. Giving in just means you just have no resolve, it's different than who you are." He leaned against the wall and looked outside, "And just because all this Nines shit is going on doesn't mean you don't matter."

"I know."

He gave a little nod, "Alright. I'll go outside and watch the place…call if you need anything. I think he's inside, right?"

"Pretty sure."

He nodded and headed outside, grabbing Damsel's shotgun on the way out. There was a little bit of silence, and then some puttering sounds from downstairs in the basement. The peace was nice, until she heard his footsteps upstairs.

Skelter seemed quite confused, "The hell did everyone go?"

"They went to get supplies." Anastasia said, her face dry of tears at this point, and she was all the more thankful. She wanted to confront Skelter like Killian said, but she didn't know she was going to have to do it _now_.

"Supplies?" He asked, then he gave a little nod, "Alright, guess that could be worse…" He took a deep breath, "Do you know what exactly they were looking for?"

"Blood."

"Oh, good. Alright, that's good then, we could use more of that." He flipped open the cooler then closed it, pacing back and forth in the small kitchen, which nearly left her motion-sick.

She crossed her arms, taking a deep breath, "So this thing you have to take care of, it's Victor, isn't it?"

"Course it is."

"By putting a bag over his head?"

"Look, unless you got ideas, I don't want to hear it. I know it's dumb, I know it's stupid. Whatever happens, happens. I'm gonna stay on my feet. It's gonna be spontaneous and dangerous. If I come up with a plan, it's gonna be a waste of time, because he _will_ find a way to screw it over."

"Fine, you never listened to me anyway."

"I'm not doing this because I don't want to listen to you. I'm not trying to rebel. I'm doing this because that jackass needs to die." He turned and looked her in the eye, "Nines isn't the only guy he wanted dead, remember? He wants you and me more than any a' the other Anarchs."

"That doesn't mean we should just take him head on in a fight."

"Then what do you suggest?"

She looked away, "Just forget it." She said, "Go do what you have to do. Go…get yourself completely destroyed by Victor, if it's what you want so badly…"

"I'm doing this for us."

She closed her eyes, "Fine…"

"I'm not gonna just let him get to me." Skelter said, "I'll be careful."

"Okay."

He paused, closing his eyes, "This is what we're set out for now, you know. Without the Last Round, without a state. This is what it was like when I was Embraced. You took huge risks, and by some mysterious power of hell, you survived. That's what Nines and I did for years before he told me about California and we finally settled down. The Last Round was a comfort bubble. That's why Nines was never on edge. That's why Nines was never in a bad mood, or nervous, or scared. He had no reason to be, that was home for us. What we're doing now, this new movement, it's got nothing. We have no base, no supporters, no stock or weapons. It is dangerous, but this is who we are. It's practically in our blood to survive times like this. This is our Anarch movement now, until we can find and ally with another."

"Okay."

He rested his hands on the counter and looked over at her again, "It means we gotta stick together more than ever. I'm not doing this to upset you." When she started to leave the room, he said, "Hey!" He followed after her, "Now you're the one who's not listening." He reached out to grab her by the wrist.

She whirled around with a snarl, "Just get away from me!" She said, pausing in half-surprise at her own volume, then she lessened her tone, by only a hair though, "Don't you have work to do?"

He took a step back, "I don't know what you want from me." He said quietly.

"Some time alone would be lovely."

His eyes flickered around before he turned away and gave her space, going back into the basement.

* * *

A bored sigh left Angel's nose as he lay sprawled on the couch, his head on Prospero's lap, his butt on May's.

Prospero figured if it were any other dog, May would be throwing a fit.

She looked just as bored as her dog, flipping through the pages of some playboy magazine, muttering little things and judging every girl inside, saying how her hair would be better here or how her hips would like nicer there.

Reruns played on TV, a glass of wine sitting there beside it that May had only taken one sip of. She must have forgotten about it. She turned a page. "Did you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Nah, it's fine." He said quietly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, saying one of the only things she could really think of to help him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, even quieter than before, no doubt he had been getting more and more disheveled with each passing day.

As she reached forward to hug one of his arms, Angel grew uncomfortable and got up, prancing off elsewhere. She scooted in closer and kissed his shoulder, rubbing a hand over his chest.

He sighed, "I hate that there's nothing I can do about this…"

"I do too." She said, "Slade and April keep telling me they're planning on it. But…I don't know. I don't know what I can do to help."

"It's alright, it's impossible…there's nothing anyone can do…" He said, "I guess I'll never be able to kill Giuseppe…not with Vaska lying in wait…"

"Stop saying that, we will sort this out." She said firmly, closing her eyes slowly, "That bitch will die."

"But we both just clarified that we don't know how she would."

"That doesn't mean it won't happen. I don't understand calculus but it still exists."

He snickered, every time she thought he would stop laughing, he just kept going.

She smirked, "If there are thousands of teenagers figuring that out on a daily basis, I think someone can figure her out too."

"I'm not so sure about that…but…we can hope…"

She took his hand with both of hers, closing her eyes as she rested her head against him, "I…I really like how big and muscular you are…" She said quietly, "Muscles always look so hard and strong but…they're so soft and comfortable when they're relaxed…"

"Hmm, I'm glad I can be of entertainment."

"Mmm hmm…" She leaned over so she was lying in his lap now.

He rubbed her side, "Hey…thanks for dealing with me…when I'm like this…"

She rolled over so she was facing up and could meet his eye, "Dealing with you? We're going through this together. I don't understand."

"I know…but…I feel like I'm unintentionally cutting you off or something…" He said, now rubbing her stomach once she turned, "We don't joke around or chat as much…"

She closed her eyes, feeling a bit of heat between her legs from his touch, "I know…not everything can be happy all the time, and I'll be there for you even when it isn't…"

"That's why I was thanking you. I'm…I feel…great that I have you around, to be there to help me." He said, "You're like an angel…"

She smiled and sat up a bit to kiss his lips. He kissed her back, giving her a hug, "It's funny how you get turned on at the drop of a pin."

"W-What?" She held herself back an inch or so.

He moved her back to where she was, slipping a hand through her robe and pressing at her waistline, "This?" He raised a brow.

Her head moved back, "Prospero…" She murmured.

"Yes?"

The look on her face was a huge turn-on, she was already so desperate and thirsty, "Prospero…" She begged.

"Yeah?"

She shook her head a tiny bit to dismiss him, clawing at him a bit. One of her hands pushed his downward towards her panties. He tackled her over on the couch, laying on top of her and getting his shirt off, then his pants, as he started making out with her.

She did her best to kiss him back, but it seemed she wanted to put her lips all over his neck and shoulders. Her hands desperately grasped at his back and her legs flew around his so she could initiate some sort of friction between them.

He reached up and grabbed a breast with one hand, squeezing it mercilessly while he squeezed a butt cheek with another, only stopping to take his underwear off and reveal his throbbing member.

Her narrow eyes burned with lust as she bit at his shoulders and pulled her panties down. She then paused, "Prospero…can we do doggy-style…?"

"Sure." He got off of her to give her some room to reposition. She rested her forearms on the arm of the couch, her knees on the cushions.

She turned over her shoulder, "Do you have enough room?"

"I think I should make out fine." He smiled.

She pulled her robe off and faced forward, shuddering with anticipation. He rubbed his shaft against her bum a bit to enlarge the erection a bit further, before he finally moved in and pushed her forward, holding onto her with both arms to make sure the penetration could both be felt and last.

She gasped as he pushed through, then cried out with pure ecstasy. Her body caved in towards him, her back arching downwards as she moved her hips back to meet each one of his thrusts, urging him to go deeper, harder, faster, in a sputtered, high-pitched voice.

One arm was wrapped around her legs, trying to keep them stable, and the other was on the small of her back as he kept humping her relentlessly. Groans and gasps continued to pass through her lips as her walls shuddered around his length. Finally, as she gave a nearly earsplitting squeal she was able to reach her climax. She panted afterwards, still riding it out as long as she could before her legs grew weak and she could hardly handle him.

"I think I found out your favorite position." He said, a smug grin on his face.

"I think so too…" She collapsed there, peeking up at him with her dark blue eyes, "I think I just…love you doing anything remotely near my ass…"

"That's a logical conclusion."

She tangled herself around him as soon as she could, kissing his jawline, "…honestly just thinking about it gets me all hot and bothered…"

"I mean, we could go again."

"I don't know if I could handle that…"

"Then let's just go to sleep." He kissed her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just when you thought the Giovannis had slipped out of relevance…(I really wish they had…) Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here's chapter six! Will Phaedra get her wish? (Spoiler alert: She gets something even better!) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also Phaedra.

* * *

It was instinct to look over in the direction of a loud and sudden noise.

That direction just happened to be the open bathroom.

He knew she was in there too, which made it all the more humiliating and embarrassing that he looked over in the first place. The sound of the splashing water was just startling to him in the quiet of the hallway.

And now that he started looking, he couldn't stop. Half the reason was because he wanted to ensure she hadn't seen him there, peeping, and the other half was…well…

Turns out the noise was her leg emerging from the water. She slid a soapy hand over her smooth, shining skin, slipping her hand over her foot, rubbing at the arch, like they were sore. The rest of her body was submerged in the water, covered with either that or suds.

Her warm red eyes hadn't yet looked over at him yet. She must not have noticed him yet. The bathroom was quite the spa, anyway, with all those lit candles and incense burning. A little overboard, he was tempted to believe, but it was quite the sight.

When she finally looked over at him, he looked away sheepishly, "Why do you leave the door open?"

Her lips curved in a smile, "To let the steam out. I don't want mold."

"Something suspicious tells me that isn't the only reason…"

"Mmm…" Phaedra slowly brought the leg back into the water, "Maybe it isn't."

"More like definitely…"

"Well, you could close the door if you don't want to look."

He approached the door slowly, squinting and making a face at all the steam, "Ugh…how do you even think in here?"

She chuckled softly, "It'll take a moment. It loosens you up."

"Okay…I'm going to…to close the door now…"

"Very well." She smirked, "I'll be out soon."

Sure enough, he only sat and relaxed for a little while before Phaedra came out in one of her soft bathrobes. "I thought for sure you would want to join me."

"Maybe next time."

She giggled softly, kissing his cheek softly, "What have you been up to?"

He grabbed her hand, "Thinking about you."

"Oh, really?" She grinned, "How flattering."

He gave her a squeeze, "What have you been thinking about?"

"Well, now I'll feel quite insulting if I don't say you."

"No…that's not what I meant…I meant aside from me…"

"I've been wondering what our next plans are. As the Camarilla. And hoping we can rid of that Setite."

He started rubbing her shoulders, "He's been causing you a lot of problems, hasn't he?"

She moved back out of the way to offer him more room as her body relaxed under his touch, "He has…it's still a bit difficult to go outside…"

"You should lay down and let me take care of you…"

She smiled and followed his instructions, slowly turning and lying back, "Oh, I could really use this, you know. It isn't as if I've done anything exhausting, but after you're finished with me, I sure feel like I have…"

He moved over her and kissed her lips, slipping a hand through her robe so he could rub her stomach.

As he started to feel her up, he realized she wasn't naked. He felt fabric here and there, lacy fabric. And…wait, were those straps? Her lips curled into a smile as she pulled the robe back so he could see the deep red lingerie, "You like it?"

"I do." He smiled back, "It looks nice."

She sat up a bit to take her robe off, then laid back again to let him continue his rubdown. She gently held his shoulders and pulled him down a bit so she could go back to kissing him and holding his face, reveling in his beauty.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, rubbing her stomach closely, until he got down to her lower abdomen. Her eyes closed as she slowly slid her legs around him, reaching down to give his shoulders a good rub. He did what he could to get some of her lingerie off, or at the very least move it aside, as he got even closer to her womanhood.

Her breath hitched a bit as he got closer, her legs unintentionally opened a little wider. She unclipped the panties and threw them aside. He closed his eyes and squeezed her close, exploring her entrance as thoroughly as he could before he ventured in deeper.

"Oh god…Polon-nius! …P-Poe…" She gasped out, quickly moving her hands to the cushions so she wouldn't claw his back. She felt her lower abdomen shudder as her legs spread even wider.

He leaned in a kissed her lips before she could say anything else. Then he moved his lips around her jaw gradually, leaving little kisses here and there. And with his free hand, he held onto her bottom jaw, rubbing at it with his thumb.

"Poe…!" She moaned shamelessly, completely submitting to everything he gave her. Her hips bucked as his fingers grazed over sensitive spots, her core boiling with a burning desire.

He moved towards her ear, whispering, "I'm going to be inside you forever…" He kissed the shell of her ear.

She tensed up before an orgasm consumed her. Her hands flew up to his back where she grabbed on without digging in, feeling the muscles in his shoulders flex as he pushed his fingers in and out at a faster pace to carry out her climax.

He moved his hand away, but only after a long while. He moved back and unbuttoned his pants, pulling that and his underwear down slightly to reveal his package. It was huge, she was surprised he didn't address it earlier, there was no telling how long it welled up for. Without any warning, he penetrated her, building up a quick rhythm as he relaxed slightly.

She grunted as she grit her teeth, letting out a pleasant sigh as he continued at a rapid pace. It took her a short while to get accustomed to his thrusts and recover from the peak she had reached before, but every thrust of his brought her closer and closer to another. "You've…really been thinking about me, hmm?" She asked as she held onto his hips.

"Yes…a lot…" He said, still having yet to orgasm himself, but that didn't stop him from deepening the penetration. He made sure that the rest of her lingerie was off, then he palmed both of her breasts, giving them a massage as he continued his thrust.

She rolled her head back out of the way, clawing the cushions as he somehow moved in even deeper, "You know…just what to do for me…"

"This…this feels so good…" He said, trying not to collapse on top of her, giving shaky sighs every once and a while, "I can't wait to go…it's going to feel so good…it's nice and warm in here…"

She couldn't help but laugh, "You think we could…synchronize…?"

He gave a nod, "Hearing you go will most likely make me go too…I'm surprised it didn't the other times…"

She struggled not to bite her lip as he thrusted in deeper and hit a particularly sensitive spot. Her voice grew a bit shaky, "I'm quite c-close…"

"Did you want me to release?"

She shook her head, reaching her hands up to his shoulders, "Polonius…w-why are you…clothed?"

He looked down at his clothes, then he smirked, "I don't know. I think it's because I saw you in the bath and I just wanted to get inside of you so badly that clothes weren't really on my mind. The only thing on my mind was watching you orgasm a few times."

She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth before she pulled him down towards her chest, "P-Poe, please…" She begged. He gave her neck a tiny bite as he finally began his own orgasm.

There wasn't really anyway he could penetrate her further than he already was, so he settled for increasing his pace instead. Her body eagerly accepted the change in tempo as her hips rose faster to meet his, her arms held tighter to keep the distance as small as possible. This left her breasts pressed against his chest, though she was certain he couldn't feel it as well as he might have if he weren't clothed.

His hands were primarily on her bum, occasionally he would give her thigh a soft, yet strong pat, as if he was trying to spank some more moisture out of her. His goading inspired her to roll over and take over on top. The change in angles spurred the fire in the pit of her belly, especially the feeling of Poe grappling her tightly by the ass and handling her to his liking.

She rolled around again as he pulled himself away, letting him rest on top. She seemed quite exhausted, "I don't think I've ever felt so sated…"

His eyes were happy, pleased, satisfied, but it wasn't long until they lost all of those qualities. Before they looked paranoid and painful, most likely like whenever he thought about Celia or his time in the Baali well. She honestly hated it when he wandered to those dark places alone. "We need to be careful." He said.

"Careful?" She asked, reaching up to hold his face, "Why?"

"What if this blissful sex is a result of a young relationship that falls apart in six months?"

"Polonius, do you plan on leaving me for a livelier, prettier woman?"

"No. I don't think our relationship would fail because I would cheat on you or otherwise leave you for another woman." He said, starting to now finally take his clothes off, "Who's better than you?"

"That's the very reason I would never leave you. You're perfection in the form of a human. Kindred. I would never want anything else. You give my life so much purpose."

"How am I so perfect?"

"I don't know. You just are. Maybe you aren't, but you satisfy every need I have."

"That much was evident by how wet you were."

She grinned, "Was it?"

He nodded, resting on top of her, both of them completely naked now. He pet her hair briefly, closing his eyes. The other hand rubbed her side. She kissed one of his temples, gently running her fingers down his back, "Just relax, sweetheart. Everything is fine, you're safe."

"I was about to tell you that." He said, "This started because you were worried about Sirius."

"Hmm?"

"The Follower of Set." He said, "I couldn't take seeing you so stressed about him."

"Yes…well, it does make hunting a bit nerve-racking…"

"It…it's surprising to see him again…after all these years…at least…"

"Yes, I can imagine it must be…I'm sorry if it…takes you back."

"No…it's okay…I just…didn't think he would be against me…this time…I thought he would be on the same side as Gottfried and I…I…I guess it's a little silly…"

"It is strange, how things can change…how minds can be lead astray like that…"

He gave her a squeeze, then kissed her lips, "What were you doing during the war? Nothing fun I assume…"

"I was being a woman in Greece. Nothing noteworthy."

"I figured it wasn't fun." He said, "Being a man in America wasn't much better. The difference was I was fooled like a sap into thinking my life was good. You situation was more or less honest with you."

"Yes, I suppose that's true…I'm not sure which is worse, really…knowing the truth of your situation but having nothing to do to change it, or not knowing what's right or wrong at all…"

"I'm just glad that I can make you feel better for it now."

"You make me feel wonderful." She kissed his lips briefly.

He kissed her back. Then he put a hand on her stomach, "Phaedra…"

"Yes?" She smiled warmly.

"I'd like to go again…if it's okay."

"Really?" Her eyes widened, "Oh, I'll do my best to keep up."

"It's just…watching you lie here like this…without anything on…it makes me frisky again…especially…" He looked back at her legs, "Sorry…"

"Go ahead."

He scooted back and starting rubbing her legs, the bottom, near the shin, where he knew the boots squeezed the tightest. She hummed pleasantly, her low voice creating one of the most beautiful sounds Poe swore he ever heard.

He moved his hands back even more and started rubbing her feet, aiming specifically for the arches. He bit his lip as he did so. She opened her mouth and let a moan slide from her lips as she laid her head back on the pillow.

He lowered himself a bit and swallowed as much of one of her ankles as possible. He chewed on it mercilessly to get some cracks out. He could have easily used his hands, but causing cracks with his teeth got him all the more excited.

"Oh, Polonius…" She sighed blissfully, sliding her hands against the cushions as she felt the pressure in her feet ease up.

He switched out to his tongue, as he began licking the arch of her foot. His arms shook as he tried to get a stable hold on Phaedra's leg, and his length meanwhile was beginning to swell to massive proportions. It was surprising to see it so ready for action after the massive load he gave off earlier. She gasped at the sensation in such a sensitive part of her foot, "P-Poe…"

He backed away a little, like a spooked animal, "Sorry…"

"Please don't stop…"

He timidly resumed his position, with the other foot this time. He started licking the arch, until he bit her foot down hard with a lot of passion, letting a shameless groan out. She sighed as she clutched at the cushions, trembling under his touch.

He swallowed hard, sucking on her foot, and holding his length with one hand in an effort to ease the throbbing, "P-Phaedra…" She tried to spread her legs a bit to let him know she was as ready as he was.

He moved away, "That's not fair to you though." He reached out and gently massaged her lower abdomen with both hands, "I didn't get to stimulate you."

"I'm plenty ready…" If her words didn't say it, her eyes did.

This thrust was a bit quicker, and unlike the previous time, he wasn't able to linger in without letting his load go. But honestly given the expression on his face, it didn't look possible anyway. She practically melted underneath him, giving in to let him do as he pleased, letting her body take full control of when her hips bucked up against his or when they decided to take his feverish pace.

He let out a satisfied sigh, humping her just as quickly as before. He groaned a few times as well as he helplessly clung onto her. Her voice suddenly grew in volume as her orgasm snuck up on her, he could feel her walls clench around him tightly, despite how worn she must have been. He died out a bit quicker this time, given how exhausted he was in the first place, but he did what he could to keep her aroused.

She let out a charming little moan as he removed himself and met her gaze, "Polonius, I love you…" She reached up to kiss him.

"I love you too." He kissed her back, "We should do something special after we've been together for six months…" He said, "And I don't just mean three love-making sessions…"

She had a good laugh, "I think a nice date would do wonders…"

"Still…given that we can't eat…or…we can't eat normal food…it's a little challenging to do one of those…"

"We could invite some friends over then, for drinks…"

"…you have many more friends than I do…"

"Quality over quantity, dear."

"Mmm-hmm…" He nodded, "You're right…"

"If you have any other ideas…I would love to host…"

"I don't…really…you're a bit more of a…social being…than me…but…that isn't a very hard award to win…"

She giggled, "I think you'll have fun."

He gave another nod, squeezing her close, "Goodnight Phaedra."

"Goodnight Polonius…"

* * *

The whole house rattled as Cissy slammed the door behind herself. Damsel set down another huge cooler of blood, but no one was looking at that.

They were looking at the corpse, or maybe just unconscious form draped over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

But the dripping blood from the corpse's mouth said otherwise.

It didn't help that this corpse was dressed in uniform.

"So yeah, we uh…ran into a problem."

Skelter pushed through and came upstairs, his eyes burning as he saw the dead officer, "The hell did you do…?" He growled.

"He was trailing us." Damsel said, "We had to get rid of him. We didn't have any other choice!"

He snarled, putting his head down and looking away, trying to restrain from losing it. Killian came inside, one of his brow's twitching a bit as he saw the amount of blood on the floor. Then he looked over at Damsel. He looked back to the floor, "We have to get rid of it, right?"

"No doubt his radio's goin' off." Skelter said, "Killian, you wanna help? Fine. Take the body, put it in the passenger seat. Drive the car and him off a cliff, into a river, into the ocean."

Killian glared at him for only a second, but it melted into a blank expression rather quickly. "Fine." He took the body from Damsel and left.

"You're going to get him killed…" Damsel said quietly.

"Kill two birds with one stone." Skelter said, "Clean up the blood. All of you. I want nothin' left behind." The sound of the engine roaring outside fired off before the sound grew distant as Killian floored it.

"I feel like all of this could have been avoided…" Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'd like to think so too." Skelter said, "I don't know who the hell was responsible for it, but it ain't gonna happen again. We can't get away with killin' people left and right as easily as we could before."

"Yeah, alright, I get it, genius." Damsel said, "It was a one-time thing."

"Well, now that one-time thing's got our location pinpointed. We're gonna have to relocate."

"Where?" Catalina asked, on her knees with a rag.

Skelter shook his head and looked away, "I got no clue. I have an old property we could look at, but…I moved for a reason."

"Roaches?" Cissy guessed, trying not to eye Catalina's rear from the position they were in.

"Evidence."

"So you're no saint either." Damsel spat.

"I knew enough to act when we had the fortitude to handle it. The hell were you thinking, attracting attention when we're like this?"

She snarled and nearly butt heads with him as she stood even closer, "Maybe electing you as a leader was a terrible idea. I didn't know you'd have the temper of a raging thirteen year old girl."

Skelter was too angry for words. He looked more like he was about to bite her face off.

"Look, all we have to do is clean up blood and Killian's already driving the body off the cliff." Catalina stood up and tried to split them up, "There's no reason to fight. We'll just be more careful next time."

Damsel took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, good point." She glared up at Skelter briefly before she started cleaning, "Poor Anastasia."

Skelter's bright gaze landed on Anastasia quickly before he looked back at the floor they were cleaning. Seemed he got too fed up after that, he turned and headed back into the basement.

Catalina also returned to cleaning, "Wonder what the hell he keeps doing down there." Sirius said.

Anastasia kept cleaning, ignoring him, but she knew the answer. Decorating the place for Victor, of course. "Probably hiding from us." Cissy said, crossing her arms, "Bet he doesn't want to cry in front of us." She snickered, "I don't know, I just feel like this whole Nines thing is incredibly blown up. So what, he's dead? We'll just find somewhere else to live. I don't get it."

Damsel gave her a bitter look, but decided not to say anything. "Damn, takes a lot of guts to say that." Sirius spoke up.

"I can't be the only one who's thinking it." She looked at everyone else, "What the fuck, I thought the Anarchs were all about not having a leader? Why are we so sad that he's dead? He hardly did anything. He led us into a death pit. If anything, we're all better than him, we made it out alive."

Sirius crossed his arms, "Don't look at me. I'm still relatively new to all this."

"Don't talk about him like that anymore unless you want my boot up your ass." Damsel really couldn't take much more.

Cissy crossed her arms and stood back, "It's true, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Nines was involved in the Anarch movement for decades. He was practically involved when he was a human! He brought Skelter into this movement, he brought me, Killian, Lark, Anastasia. Just because you came into our movement when the load was too heavy doesn't mean he never did anything. He did tons. He did more than you or anyone you could imagine. So stop throwing a fit."

Sirius gave a surprised whistle, "Who's fighting next?"

"No one." Damsel said, "Alright? We're not here for drama."

Cissy smirked, "Maybe Anastasia could chime in." She looked over at Anastasia, "She looks like she's about to bite someone's head off."

"Hey!" Damsel grabbed her by the arm, "You piss off and leave her alone!"

Catalina's eye twitched, "Honestly, more cleaning would be done if everyone just stayed quiet, seeing that we're probably just going to be yelling at each other for the next several days…"

"Maybe you should keep your Gypsy on a leash." Damsel fumed.

Sirius gave another whistle, this time an excited one, "Now the blatant racism is coming out!"

"That'd be easy if you didn't constantly stoop to her level." Catalina said.

Damsel snorted, "I have never once stooped to _that_." She pointed at Cissy, "I have a brain."

"She's a fledging, alright? She's going to be more curious and openly question some of the ways of the Jyhad. That's just how things work. You're taking everything she says to heart and snapping back at her like she's as old as any of the rest of us. She just wants to learn."

Damsel let her shoulder droop a bit as she looked over at Cissy. "Right. Just…don't let her turn into Killian."

"Yeah, I just have to make sure she doesn't assault anyone." She said, "Shouldn't be too difficult."

Damsel grabbed a blood bag and downed it, Cissy leaning against the wall in a huff.

"Doesn't answer any of my questions."

"Anarchs don't believe in leaders, but Nines was a special person to us." Sirius said, "Reader's digest version."

She still seemed unhappy with that, but nodded and said, "Okay."

Damsel looked down at the floors, "Well, it looks clean enough. Cleaner than the rest of the house."

"Well, now the place is clean, and we have all our supplies." Catalina said, "There's just the matter of moving."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Damsel said, "We're moving in a few days anyway. It's no big deal He's just got a stick up his ass the size of Texas."

"Sure does, I wonder why…" Sirius muttered.

"Cause he's…a wreck. He's just a wreck." Damsel sighed, "And I told him he had to lead. So it's my fault. I put way too much stress on him and he's gonna go fucking nuts any day now."

"Great. Sounds fun."

"Is there like…some kinda sedative we could put him on?" Cissy asked.

Damsel snorted, "No. Nor should we. That would be way too dangerous. Gangrel are high strung for a reason. They have an amazing sixth sense for danger."  
"I have faith as long as we ride this out, things will get better." Catalina said.

* * *

The new Chantry, all in all, looked very similar to the previous Chantry, aside from the fact that the colors were a bit brighter and less dull. This Chantry glowed with a certain youth that the previous one didn't have. Nothing was broken in or worn with age in the slightest. Some would say it lacked the age and charm that its predecessor had, but nevertheless it still made Victor carry the same amount of weight and pride as he always did.

When he entered one of the libraries, he was almost surprised to see Iphigenia sitting there, a book open in her lap as she drank presumably blood from a thermos. "Ah. Mister Madison. Pleasant seeing you in the new Chantry."

"Yes, I'm just…exploring…spotting differences…Strauss was here previously to enchant the building with its highest grade defenses, as he did with the other one, many years ago. It was a brief visit, as he has his duties as a Prince to attend to."

"Yes, I feel the enchantments. They're wonderful." She said, then her dark lips smiled, "I also quite like the smell of the new stones bricks. It's nice, the plywood too."

"I'm pleased the construction was finished as quickly as it was." He said, then he frowned, "Though I cannot find that oaf anywhere. The day of the attack he was completely absent…"

"Who?" She asked, running through all of Victor's potential enemies in her mind.

"The current Regent."

"Ah, yes, I did mean to ask you about that." She said, "Leo wouldn't be dead if they didn't want the Chantry destroyed so badly. And I'm sure it wasn't Tremere that destroyed the Last Round."

"Strauss also knows little about the Last Round's destruction…" He said, "The Anarchs were adamant that the Camarilla was behind the attack, but such is not the case, at least according to those in the red tower I've spoken to."

She sighed, closing her eyes, "Have you seen the ruins? Of the Last Round?" She looked back up at him, "I would never side with the Anarchs, but they…they were right. It was all burned. Entirely. No signs of gunpowder, besides their own, no shells, trace of any sort of incendiary. The fire seemed to appear out of nowhere. It sounds like our type of fire, but you're the only person I know who would be able to do that. Lure of Flames isn't something easy to come across."

"No, it isn't." He said, "But I'm not inclined to disbelieve Strauss either. There are more vampire sects than just the Camarilla and the Anarchs…maybe there was a third force involved."

"One that the Tremere align to?"

He paused and thought for another long while, "No…I suppose the Sabbat are out of Tremere Antitribu, ever since Neo and Ebony died. Mind you dear, Tremere are not the only clans capable of producing fire…"

"Oh?"

"Plenty of clans may be able to, or at least so I've heard." He said, "Disciplines…once they reach a high level, can do wonders to transcend the imagination." He waved a hand out, "Power that causes lesser Kindred to quiver in their boots. Though, I suppose that is why diablerie is such a tempting avenue to lower generation, is it not?"

"Something I would never dream of." She turned back to her book, "Far too likely to lose yourself to the beast."

"Nevertheless…I suppose it is fortunate that I haven't found Mister Sorrentino yet…" He said, "What a disgrace to the clan…I didn't know we were _that_ desperate for substitutes…"

"I still think you would serve best as a replacement."

He chuckled modestly, although only partially so, "Strauss deems me not ready for the position, therefore I respect his wishes."

"Mmm…yes, I suppose so…we should still look into someone else…"

"Yes, I thought that oaf abandoning his post at the last second would be good reason to have him ousted…but…Strauss is in no mood to search for another replacement."

"Really?" She asked, "I feel like my safety is being compromised…"

"Now, now, the Anarchs are gone, and the Sabbat are not foolish enough to launch a full-scale assault on the Chantry." He grinned, "I made sure of the former at least. Me and my twelve new friends."

"Your twelve friends are quite cute."

"Yes." He said, then got slightly more serious, "Strauss does not need to hear of them, at all."

"Of course." Iphigenia said, "Despite the fact we….removed one for him…"

He looked surprised, "I had nearly forgotten about that…perhaps he would be more accepting of my experiments than I thought." He smiled, "Though, for the time being they're hidden in one of the many rooms in the Chantry. We'll keep them a secret for now."

"Very well. They don't…eat, right? Or…defecate? They're more like statues than living beings, yes?"

"They drink blood, they are Kindred after all."

"Ah. That shouldn't be too difficult to disguise then."

He smiled, "I send the smaller, more agile ones to scout out and kill any remaining Anarchs in the city, in a silent, quick, and yet bloody execution, and for the most part it's worked. There are only mere whispers of Anarch activity now. And most of it is coming from Isaac Abrams himself." He frowned, "That old fool is going to get himself killed, causing so much attention. He is in an inescapable vice grip between the Camarilla and the Sabbat now."

"Have a Gargoyle hunt him down then. I've seen him before, he doesn't appear to be much of a fighter."

"Yes, once the streets are fully clear of Anarch activity, that will be my next move. I doubt he'll see what's coming."

She nodded, a small smile, "Strauss will surely be pleased with Hollywood." Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Her eyes nervously flicked down before she took out her phone, then glimpsed at the number. She rolled her eyes and flipped it open, only to shut it and end the call. "Forgive me."

He was about to speak again when the phone rang once again. She sighed and opened it, "Yes?"

The voice on the other line was so loud, Victor could hear it like he was standing right in the room with them. _"Did you just hang up on me, Crystallia!?"_

Iphigenia flinched, lifting the phone away from her ear before she brought it closer again, "What can I help you with, I'm very busy."

It was much quieter now. A decent volume. Victor picked up, "Sister," "Cash," "Photos," and "Business," before Iphigenia finally chimed in. "I can manage. I'm not entirely dependent."

He must have leaned right into the phone because Victor could hear his creepy voice in a hushed whisper, right up against the microphone, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Iggy."

Iphigenia's eyes uncomfortably shifted up to Victor before she turned to the phone and said quietly, "I do not give you permission to do anything to her. Even if she consents to it, _I_ do not. I have to go." She hung up, "Sorry, sir."

He was facing away by the time she hung up, "Sounds as though your sister Halcyon has gotten herself in a bit of trouble again…"

"It's under control. She's fine."

"And that was Mister Golden on the line, was it not?"

"It was."

"You know, he brings you up an awful lot, at Primogen meetings." He crossed his arms, "I wonder what he and Halcyon have to do with one another."

"Mister Golden and I have…a bit of family history, in a way. We knew each other when I was alive. It's nothing, really."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Why does it hurt you so much?" He asked, "Why does it hurt you to ask for help?"

She slowly closed her book, "It doesn't." She crossed her legs, "One should be self-sufficient enough in this economy to function without the aid of others. Balancing the weight of two others takes some strength, but it's nothing I'm incapable of. Occasionally it lands me on my knees, but I always get back to my feet."

"Yes, I would certainly call selling your sister to the Nosferatu as an occasion where you're 'on your knees'."

Her gaze hardened, she seemed quite offended, "I would never sell my family. You know they're the only thing that matters to me." She almost grimaced, "I'm offended you think I _would_ do such a thing."

"So I imagined Gary's call?"

"Halcyon has been working in the warrens as a computer agent. Gary wanted more, he was offering more, and I denied it. That's all."

"You know not everything is as it seems with that man."

"I know, but I trust him enough. Regardless, Halcyon has another outside source of protection if something _does_ happen."

"This is all very rich, what unfolds before me." He said, "You must have an amazing sense of pride."

"I can't tell if you're offering help or judgement."

"I am merely observing." He said, "Observing my student who previously lectured me on asking for help fail to do so herself. You questioned my sanity…when the Gargoyles were in their development phase, you claimed I needed to reach out for aid more. And yet you choose a risky deal with the Nosferatu over your surface-level Camarilla allies."

She grit her teeth, "That was different." She sat back, "I figure you want nothing to do with it. I'm not sure I have any other allies. Delilah wouldn't be of much help…there's no way I could take the issue any higher."

"I would be very inclined to assist you." He said, "That is, if you think I'm _fit_ enough."

"I think you're beyond _fit_." She said dryly.

"Then I'm sure financial aid from myself would perhaps be a little more appropriate than risking it with Gary."

She looked down, perhaps ashamed, "I think it would."

"It would keep Halcyon a bit safer."

"I agree." Yes, that was definitely shame.

"And, in turn, you'll have further time to study with your sister out of the underground. You can gain the strength you've always wanted…"

"Yes, I can."

He looked at the exit, debating on whether to leave her some time to think or not, "Did you want me to give you what I have now?"

"No. I…maybe…" She rubbed a hand over her forehead, "Save it, for now. I'll call the deal off."

"Yes of course." He said, "Well, if you need assistance, you'll know where to find me." He said, adding with a smile, "There are no more experiments to work on anymore, I'll be a bit more approachable, I'm sure."

"Yes of course…" Iphigenia stared at the floor, not sure whether to apologize, ask for forgiveness, or thank him, so she remained silent.

"Goodnight, Miss Crystallia."

"Goodnight Mister Madison."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seems like those two are just always on a different chord now-a-days…well, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's chapter seven! Cissy gets her scolding for her little outburst, wonder how she takes it…enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also, there is a romp, if you're not a fan, feel free to skim over it. Also, like in the past story, I am borrowing things from both White Wolf and the mods of Bloodlines. Such as Akeem, he is not mine, he is in the Final Nights Mod

* * *

"It fucking sucks that we have to leave." Cissy flopped back on Catalina's bed, staring at the ceiling, "Fucking sucks even more that we can't just bail. Now they know our faces."

"You really want to leave them, huh?" Catalina crossed her arms.

"I feel like if I'm gonna play this game, I'm gonna at least play on the winning team."

"Meaning?"

"You can't honestly expect this whole Anarch escapade to get us anywhere. Even if we do manage to leave the state, there's not a chance in the goddamn sky that we're living more than a week. Skelter's gonna go batshit, kill someone, Anastasia's gonna kill herself, her brother's gonna come wipe the floor with the rest of us in his fleet of helicopters. I don't see how any other variation of that could even offer the sliver of a chance that we'll make it out alive."

She looked away, "Maybe you're right…" She said, "I'm sorry…"

She closed her eyes, "Don't apologize, Cat. We didn't know this was gonna happen." She sat up, "Lucky for you, I'm a survivalist. Streetwise to the max." She stood up, "We'll just fake it til' we make it. Things look like shit, we'll run. Just us. Maybe try and find Akeem, or something. We'll worry about that when we get to it. I have a contact who owes me plane tickets, one ticket, but I could easily make it two. If we need to fly, we can. We'll just keep playing with them until the window opens up to get out, and then we will. For now, we might as well take the free blood and shoddy protective services while we can."

"I wouldn't count on Akeem…" She said, "He's already annoyed with me that I demanded he crossed the world just for an Anarch battle. He left immediately once things started looking bad…"

"I know…alright, well, we'll have somewhere to go. We'll figure it out."

"Look…if you want to leave at any time…you can…but I'm going to see this through…"

"Why?"

"Because as long as _one_ of them survives, we could find another Anarch movement in another state. We just need time to get back onto our feet."

"What are the chances of that…?"

"Pretty high." She said, "I'm seeing this until the end."

She sighed, then nodded, "Okay. I'll see it with you then."

"I mean, you don't have to…" She said, "I would completely understand…you're young, you don't have any attachments or knowledge to how clans work and everything. Once you make a commitment, it's very hard to go back."

"I have a commitment to you."

Her eyes widened. It was hard to tell if she was touched or not by that. "Still…sometimes a commitment isn't everything…"

"I know. But I trust you. You're right, I'm young. I'm young and dumb. You have experience. You know what the best move will be, so I'll follow."

"I don't know the _best_." She said, "Even by vampire standards, I'm young myself…"

"You're still older than me."

"I know…" She crossed her arms, "Look…I should probably tell you something…"

"What?"

"You…need to be careful…with what you say around some of these guys. Especially Damsel…I don't want a fight or something to break out…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"I know…Damsel blows up at everything, and it's completely unfair…I'm just…worried…worried that I won't be able to defend you every time…" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I get it. I know. Sometimes the bullshit just piles up higher and higher until I can't take it anymore…"

"I know…sometimes they can seem pretty incompetent…"

"Yeah, and they call _me_ dumb…"

She smiled, "You've actually had some pretty clever moments recently…"

"You think so?"

"I mean, compared to everyone else who's too broken and too sad to think…at least…"

She snickered, "Guess so. That's a bonus."

She crossed her arms again, "I don't know why Skelter insists on staying…we should just go now…the longer we stay here, the more dangerous it gets…"

"I know. I don't know, I don't even know why we need a leader. I liked it when he didn't talk. We were really functional. We worked well together. Even Killian chimed in."

"Well, we can always remove him from power or something if he's dysfunctional."

"That'd be great…I have no idea how it would work, but it sounds great."

"I don't either…honestly we're not very favorable to most of them anymore…"

"Sorry. My bad."

"It's more of my fault…technically…because I _dared_ kill a Camarilla Ventrue…"

"Hmm?"

"Remember…I almost killed Anastasia's brother…?"

"Oh…right…Yeah, it's just a huge fucking mess, the whole thing." She looked up at Catalina with nervous red eyes, "But if you think we'll pull through, I'm with you."  
"I'll do the best I can to keep you safe."

Cissy smiled, then reached over and squeezed her tightly, "Thanks, Cat." She said softly.

"You're welcome." She hugged her back.

Cissy gently kissed Catalina, "You know how Anastasia calls Skelter 'James'?"

"She does?"

"Mmm hmm…Cissy isn't my real name either."

"I…had a feeling…"

She smirked, "Cissy is a name, you know."

"A nickname."

"Sure." Cissy snickered, gently resting her hands on Catalina's waist, "I want you to call me Cyradora in private."

"Cyradora…?" She said slowly, then asked, "In private only?"

"I don't want the others to know. I just feel like it's intimate, you know? It's private."

"I mean, I don't have to call you over like a rebellious child all the time like Anastasia does with Skelter so it's probably a safe bet."

Cissy gave a silly grin, "Yeah, hopefully."

She squeezed her, "Your full name is nice."

"You like it?" She smiled, resting her head on Catalina's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's pretty." She rubbed her thumb up and down her spine.

Cissy slowly let her eyes close as she melted into Catalina's grasp, "If I push, make sure to push back…"

"…push?"

She gently broke the hug, "If I do something that makes you uncomfortable."

"You haven't…so far…at least…I mean…not counting the time when we first met…and that other time in my bedroom, and that third time in my bedroom…and—"

"You in the bedroom just turns me on in general, I'm sorry. I get excited. My brain sees bodies and beds and…hooks things up together."

"Oh…" She scooted back, "Right…"

"I've been on my best behavior. I'm just letting you know you can hit me or something if I snap."

"I wouldn't hit you…" She said, "Sometimes I still feel bad for the acid I used on you when we first fought…"

She snickered, "Hey, it's water under the bridge, sweetie." She kissed her cheek, "I'm gonna get to bed." She stood up to head towards the living room couch.

"Cissy."

"Hmm?" She turned over her shoulder.

She got up and gave her another hug, "I'll protect you. I promise. No matter what happens."

Cissy closed her eyes and pressed a light kiss to the side of her neck, "Thanks Cat. It really means a lot." She could feel Cissy was a lot more relaxed.

"We'll get through this. As long as we're together."

* * *

"What are you hiding under all that fabric, girl?"

Raven felt her nerves grow frayed from the snaky voice behind her. She turned over her shoulder timidly, her blazing blue eyes shimmering with fear.

The man who smelled strongly of alcohol seemed quite composed, his grin seemed rather together. His general movements seemed well rehearsed and controlled. "You're not from here, are you?"

She was. In a way. But really, she wasn't. Really, she belonged in the north, where it was cold and where it snowed, where it was dead quiet and the other living things never showed face. So maybe that's why she shook her head.

A car drove by and blared on the horn. Raven was standing right on the edge of the sidewalk, practically in the road. She was splashed by a massive puddle, the dark liquids coating herself.

The man in red snickered, "Which clan?"

She pulled her hood down and cowered away from him.

He adjusted his tie, "Which sect?"

She swallowed hard and hoped if he looked away, he'd stop talking. Hope he'd think she didn't speak the language.

"I'll give you a hint. Only one answer is the correct answer."

She turned up to him, met his gaze for a moment, and let his face absorb into her memory.

Then, she backhanded him and ran.

The sound of her heels clicked and echoed in the streets, but no other footsteps followed her, thankfully. She escaped. As she made it to the building, she quickly headed into the elevator. Her shoulders sank as she made it to her room, knocked, and was greeted with Rainy. As Rainy murmured different forms of sweet-talk and warm greeting, Raven said, "I need to take a shower, I'm filthy…"

Rainy, who was about to hug her, backed away, "Okay, take your time."

"I'm sorry." Raven bowed her head briefly, still dripping from the puddle as she strode upstairs into the bedroom to grab something to change into, then went into the bathroom.

About an hour later, Raven came downstairs in a very deep purple cloak that appeared to be comprised of a satin scarf of sorts, wrapping around her entire body, and hanging loosely around her head to free her long dark hair. She sat on the couch and took a deep breath, "Everything is alright here?"

"Of course." Rainy took a seat next to her, "What happened to you?"

She shook her head, "I was splashed by a passing car. A puddle in the side of the road."

She gave her waist a squeeze, "I got you."

Raven seemed initially startled, but melted into her hold. "Yes, I also…bumped into someone. Sabbat, a ghoul, I think…it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Did he fight you…or track you…?"

"No. I don't think so. I believe he was catching a taxi. It was just a…conversation."

She tightened the hug slightly, pressing her lips onto the base of Raven's neck, "Relax." Her voice was a soft whisper.

Raven closed her eyes, melting into her arms. "It really wasn't much…he wanted to know who I was…nothing unusual."

"I know, but I also know how skittish you can get…you're like me."

She gave a little nod, gently pulling away from the hug to kiss Rainy's lips.

She kissed her back, "If I'm crowding you…"

She shook her head, "No, you aren't, don't worry."

She kissed her again, "You smell nice."

"So do you." Raven gently nudged Rainy's neck and left a kiss there.

She gave her a squeeze, holding the back of her head and rubbing it occasionally. Raven's hands slid down from Rainy's shoulders, very timidly holding her waist.

She sighed, "That feels nice…"

Raven gave a little nod, her eyes flickering with some sort of nervousness as she kissed her neck again and slowly lowered her hands around Rainy's hips. She sighed again and held her head there, rubbing her back with her free hand.

Raven gently moved herself away, "I'm sorry…"

"Raven…"

She looked up even more nervously, "Hmm…?"

"What do you feel right now?" She grabbed one of her hands.

Raven averted her gaze. "I want to make you happy, but I'm not comfortable with this." She then met her gaze, "But I never will be comfortable with this if we never try anything."

"I can help you." She said, her eyes darting around, "If…we're talking about what I think we are…"

She gave a light giggle, "I would like that…I…I-I might change my mind."

"You shouldn't have to sacrifice your comfortability just to make me happy." She said, "Although, depending on what Griffin did to you…when you were together…it could be hard…to be intimate with someone else…"

She gave a timid nod, "I'm…not exactly sure what to do…" She said softly.

"It's okay…I…I was…entered from behind…without protection…at prom…" She said, "I know what it's like to be treated poorly…except…mine was for a night or two…yours was much longer…"

Raven gently leaned in and hugged Rainy, closing her eyes, "Could…we go upstairs?"

"Yes, just…relax…" She traced her fingers around Raven's shoulders and pressed at the knots.

Raven decompressed, letting her head droop and her eyes close.

They sat for another few minutes, then Rainy led the way upstairs, taking her high heels off and sitting on the edge of the bed, "How do you feel? Still a little nervous?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry…this is very new to me, really…I know it sounds silly because I…had a daughter…but…"

"Did he…hurt you…when you two…?"

She gave a small nod, then paused, "Well…it…it was never anything consensual, at least…"

She nodded, taking her white blazer off, "We'll go as slow as you like."

"Okay…" Raven sat on the edge of the bed, looking rather clueless, "I'm sorry…I'm not sure what to do…"

"So…I'm guessing…if you didn't have anything consensual…that you never…had a proper orgasm before…"

If she could, Raven would have been blushing like crazy, "Uh….I-I don't think so…?"

She took her blouse off, "Usually it starts with a lot of cuddling and massaging…which, we're good at anyway…so we should be fine with that."

"Okay…" She nodded, sitting next to Rainy. She'd occasionally take a glimpse of Rainy's upper body, and then look away.

"We can also stop anytime you want." She put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going to hurt you like he did. You can trust me."

She nodded, "Okay. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed Rainy's cheek. She moved in and kissed her lips, having no holds barred about sticking her tongue into Raven's mouth as she gently rubbed her back.

Raven's eyes widened briefly before she started kissing Rainy back, resting her hands on Rainy's clothed hips as she leaned in a bit more. She sighed, reaching around and gently sliding her robe off. She gave a few more passionate sighs, mostly of Raven's name.

Raven's eyes widened in shock as she grasped the sliding fabric and held it in place, "W-What are you doing?"

"…helping you take your clothes off…"

"…why do I need to do that?"

"Did you want them on?"

"I'm…not used to taking things off for…this…I'm sorry…" She let the robes fall around her hips. Underneath that was some sort of lingerie from her time, Rainy assumed. It looked very similar to a tank top, and certainly looked familiar from any old images she might have seen.

Well, besides the fact that Raven's chest was much more…gifted…than most of the models in those ads.

"Fuck…" Her eyes immediately gravitated over to them, then she scooted back and covered her mouth, "Uh…uh…I'm sorry…" She shuddered.

That seemed to immediately lift the mood. Raven lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled for quite a bit, "That…sounds so silly coming out of your mouth!"  
"I…I know…I don't think I've ever said it before tonight…"

Raven giggled a little more, then stood up to let the fabric fall to the ground. She reached forward to gently take Rainy's hand, "Should I lay on the bed or is it…different?"

"You can lay down, I'll help you relax."

Raven nodded as she laid back on the bed, brushing her hair out from under her so it wouldn't pull.

"Usually people are naked when they have sex." She took her skirt off, as well as her tights, "Contrary to what you've done before…"

Raven briefly eyed over her legs and rear, "Okay, that makes sense…I like that better…"

"Remember, we can always just stop and cuddle." She leaned in and kissed her, rubbing at her sides.

Raven nodded and kissed her back, relaxing as she reached up to comb her fingers through Rainy's hair. Maybe she felt a little silly, a little exposed, a little confused, but just seeing the excitement lit up in Rainy's eyes was more than enough inspiration for Raven.

"Am I allowed to take more clothes off?"

Raven paused for a second then nodded, reaching back to unzip her top before she took it off and tossed it aside.

In the interest of a semblance of fairness, Rainy took her bra off at around the same time. Then she froze with a hard stare at her chest, jaw slightly agape, she didn't move for minutes.

Raven slowly brought her hands up to cover them, "Is something wrong…?"

"He…he missed out…"

"…missed out…?"

"On…" She leaned in and grabbed Raven's hands squeezing them over her breasts, "These…" She whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek afterwards.

Raven felt a series of chills go down her back, but there was something about them that felt so warm. Hot, really, and she had to admit, but she liked the feeling. She slowly moved her hands away to rest them on Rainy's lower back, pulling her in a little closer.

"Don't worry…I'll be gentle…" She squished her breasts around, biting her lip and letting out a quiet groan.

Raven let out a sigh as well, closing her eyes, "That…that feels so nice…"

"Mmm-hmm…" She backed a way a bit, kissing one of her breasts for a while. Her eyes widened and her hands squeezed Rainy's waist, letting a moan pass through her lips before she brought her knuckles to mouth and bit on them. She slipped her tongue out and licked her breast, "Release…all your stress…"

She moaned louder and rattled a bit, "Rainy…I….I feel so warm…"

"Do you know how lesbians typically have sex?" She shook her head slightly. "We typically…" She held a hand up, "Stimulate the area as best we can." She slowly slid Raven's panties off, massaging her waistline. Her eyes slowly closed as she moaned again, shivering at her touch and the anticipation.

"Here goes…" Rainy began to feel up Raven's entrance, venturing in a passionate, yet modest degree, as she leaned down and kissed her stomach.

Raven's breathing hitched, (yes, she was actually forcing air in and out, just out of the sake of humanity), and her body froze up. However, this didn't last long at all. It was a few seconds at most before her body rattled and her hips started rolling to match the pace Rainy had set. The look on her face brought Rainy some sense of solace, seeing how much ecstasy Raven was in.

Rainy shook almost just as much, she bit her lip, hoping her panties could keep the mess hidden. She did what she could to keep things simple, but she moaned with intense pleasure as she kept sucking from Raven's belly-button.

Raven really had no clue how much that did for Rainy. In reality, she had no clue what Rainy was doing at all, besides the sensations she was feeling where Rainy's hands were. She never knew so much pleasure could be brought from there, and she never knew how intense the feelings could be, either.

And then, as Rainy reached in just a little deeper, and as her fingers rubbed over a certain spot, Raven felt like there was some sort of explosion in her mind. The heat wracked her body as she grasped onto the cushions and screamed, letting her head fall back into the cushions. Her body convulsed beneath her as her hips eagerly rose and fell to meet each of Rainy's movements.

Rainy groaned uneasily as another climax shook her within her underwear. She held Raven firm, doing what she could to ease her out of her ecstatic fit. Once she saw her trying to rest, she climbed up to where she was to give her a squeeze.

Raven grasped onto Rainy tightly like a long lost toy, kissing at her neck and cheeks. "Rainy…" She panted.

"How was that?" Rainy smiled.

"I…I loved it…I thought I might feel dirty…but…there was just something so right…"

She squirmed out of her panties, taking them off and tossing them aside, "We can do that whenever you'd like."

"Okay…I…I would really like that…"

She kissed her forehead, "Sleep well, Raven."

"You too, Rainy…thank you."

* * *

Killian's Jeep pulled in Skelter's driveway. He hopped out and combed his fingers through his hair. He saw Anastasia outside, sitting against the wall and smoking, everyone else must've been inside. "Officer's down, coast is clear." He walked closer, then looked confused, "Where'd you get those? Oh, I guess Skelter must've had some in here somewhere…"  
She took a puff of smoke, other than that she didn't regard him with any communication.

He continued to stand across from her, his hands found their way in his pockets and he looked away. "Guessing he's still pissy."

"…of course he is…"

"I can talk to him. I'm not doubting the chance that you did talk to him, but…clearly it didn't get through to him. If you want, I'll say something." He crossed his arms.

She shook her head, burying her face into her crossed arms, "Don't bother…"

"This isn't one of those things that will resolve itself. There is no bottom to this pit of hell he's falling into. At least let me try to help."

"There's no point." She spat, "He hates you, remember?"

"That's exactly what it's going to take to make him listen. Everyone's going too soft on him."

"But you'll die…he wants to kill you…"

"If he kills me, then he'll get bumped out of his position. Leader of an Anarch movement is never allowed to kill their followers, right?"

"No…I…I guess not…"

He took one step forward and extended a hand.

She looked from his hand back to the ground a few times, sniffing, then she finally grabbed it and stood tall.

Once she stood, he very gently hugged her, feeling her stiffen like a board in his arms, "I won't do it without you. I want you to be there. I want you to hear what he has to say, and I want you to be able to say something too." He broke the hug and held her shoulders, "Don't forget your spine."

"Killian…I…I don't have one…" She whimpered.

He smirked, "Of course you do. You're an Anarch, of course you got a spine. Takes a lot of guts to stay in this movement. Especially with your brother on the other side."

She looked down at the big broad arms holding her steady. The arms that once made love to her, in what felt like ages ago. She closed her eyes and just kept quietly crying.

He patted her shoulders, "The hell is Damsel doing that she can't help you through this?" He held her again so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He imagined her head must have felt heavy from all the shaking and crying. She held him back, her grip iron-clad, as she shuddered in his arms every so often.

He gently pat her back, "We don't have to talk to him now if you don't want to."

She shook her head, clearly terrified.

He nodded, "Alright, we'll wait. I get it." He paused, "We should at least go inside. I don't know how safe it is to be lingering around out in the open."  
She nodded, then she looked up as a roaring sound was heard. The duo saw a helicopter making its way towards Skelter's house. It began to slowly land, causing Anastasia's hair to whip around wildly as it descended.

"Shit!" Sirius darted out of the house, next to Killian and Anastasia, "I recognize it, it's one of the Camarilla copters!"

Killian gently let go of Anastasia, holding onto her arm and pulling her back a bit towards the house, "We have to get the hell out of here!" He called to Sirius.

The door flew open as Skelter and Damsel exited, the latter with a shotgun, "The fuck is this!?" She screamed, "How did they find us?"

Skelter snarled, "There's no way in hell this was the 'spy'…" He growled, glaring at Sirius.

The helicopter had two occupants as it landed, including the pilot. The other was Cadmus, who swiftly dismounted the copter once it landed. The pilot got up to assist him, but he held a hand up, and instantly the pilot sat back down.

The Anarchs all exchanged glances and relaxed. At least, a little bit. They were glad Madison wasn't there, at least.

Damsel sighed and lowered her gun, "Fucking hell, Vanderbilt, how the hell did you find us?"

He pointed straight at Anastasia, the latter of which shrunk back at being singled out. "We're always in contact with each other." Cadmus said.

"Vanderbilt…" Sirius clenched his fists.

Cadmus narrowed his eyes at Anastasia as he stepped closer to their group, "What…happened…?"

"Listen here, you punk, you're gonna pay for what you did." Sirius stood opposite of him. When Cadmus didn't respond and kept looking at Anastasia, he shoved him, "Hey! You go deaf by the sound of your own helicopter? I'm going to kill you for what you did!"

He gave him a stony glare, "I had no idea there was a paparazzi problem around someone so remote. Go play with your other dorks, I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"Think you're funny, huh?" He smashed his fist into an open hand, "Nines's death may as well be on your hands."

"And Phaedra's suffering on yours." Cadmus said, "But I'm not in the mood for a fight, we'll settle that later."

"Coward!"

"Relax." Killian said, "Look, Vanderbilt isn't to blame for anything. He could go tell the Cam now where we are, but he won't. He's Anastasia's brother, so he'd never do anything to hurt her." He paused, "If Vanderbilt didn't show up with his helicopters when we destroyed the Chantry, someone else would have. He could have done so much shit to us, and he hasn't. And he won't." He paused, then looked over at Skelter, "So we're at a neutral standing, right?"

Skelter gave nothing but a ridged nod.

"Neutral standing my ass." Sirius snarled, "Who gave the order to open fire…everyone was there, right?"

Cadmus clenched his fists, "I was just following orders."

"You know who else just followed orders?" He waited, "The Nazis! They took my eye!"

"Maybe I'll take the other one when Phaedra's avenged."

He growled and closed the distance, using his height advantage, for sure, "You're a pathetic excuse for a Kindred, helping that worthless Nagaraja out! God, you're so flimsy, what's your problem with committing to one side? Why don't you just go Anarch? Tch, you need to pick a side, once and for all, and stop inconveniencing everybody."

" _You're_ calling me flimsy?" He asked, "Jeez, if what Phaedra says is true, you're on more sides than a person could count on one hand."

Sirius reared a fist back and punched Cadmus in the face.

Cadmus barreled back. The dazed look in his eye only lasted a split-second or two, before he snarled like a mad bull, punching Sirius right back in the face. Sirius flinched, though he was far from done, he went to punch Cadmus back, but Cadmus avoided it and went to punch him. Fists gradually began to fly around from the two of them.

"Guys, stop!" Anastasia said, but as usual, this fell on deaf ears and the Ventrue and Setite continued their brawl.

Killian took his jacket off and tried to stand between them, taking a few hits, "Would you guys quit it!? Cadmus, why the hell are you here? You should have known no one here is in a good place for friendly visits. Not when we have days left before we run for our lives."

Cadmus's eyes twitched, like Killian even speaking to him was a _major_ crime, and the fact that he got to say so much irritated him all the more, "Get out of the way."

"Look, I get it, I guess, but please…stop trying to thin our ranks. We're already down to seven."

"Trust me, he won't matter in the long run." He shoved Killian out of the way, so he wouldn't get hit by Sirius's attack. Cadmus reared his head back and smashed it into Sirius's.

Sirius stumbled back. Booth their faces were severely bruised and bloody now, but Sirius looked completely shocked that a _Ventrue_ had a harder head than he did. He got up and charged at Cadmus, both of them punched each other in the face, until it was to the point where they were wrestling on the ground.

Catalina crossed her arms and watched, "Maybe they'll kill each other."

"Dammit…" Killian growled, then looked over at Skelter, "Well, do something!" He barked out.

Skelter took out his pistol and fired at the ground right next to their wrestling mass, hoping to stop them.

Perhaps he was inspired by the idea, because once Sirius got up, he took his pistol out, firing away at Cadmus.

Cadmus thought fast and pulled a knife out, in two fluid wrist motions, he deflected all the sorts. Then he threw the knife at Sirius, quickly replacing it with another.

It stabbed into his chest, and he swore, ripping it out. "Bastard…" Sirius fired away, adding snakes into the mix with his free hand.

Cadmus drew his axe, doing a spin motion to repel the snakes. They all hissed in pain as they were slashed, exploding into the puddles of blood that created them.

Damsel grit her teeth and fired her shotgun right into Sirius's back.

Sirius flinched and fell to a knee, "Bitch…" He spat, "You'd side with one of the Camarilla dogs instead of me?" His head whipped to Cadmus, he held a hand out, "But we all know how this would _really_ end, wouldn't we?" He chuckled.

Cadmus threw his axe aside, it clattered on the ground. He then held his hands up as if he were arrested.

"You happy now?" Anastasia snapped, "You happy that you got to show off and have your little fight? Look, whatever you came here for, just say it and leave, before you do something else even stupider!"

He looked equally surprised and angry, "What the hell is your problem? I'm not going to let him walk all over me, besides, he did all that damage to Phaedra…"

"He was standing up for us! After you nearly killed us all, and…he's a little right…if your helicopters didn't come…Nines would still be alive…"

"Tell that to the Tremere you murdered."

"You destroyed our base first!"

He frowned, "For the last freaking time, we weren't behind that." He said, "I asked everyone in the damn Camarilla, if someone attacked the Last Round. I asked Strauss _himself_ , who did it. And he had no freaking idea what I was talking about!"

"He was probably lying to you."

"What use would he have to lie? Why would he attack the Last Round?"

"Because he wanted us gone. You probably just didn't check your fancy-schmancy personnel good enough!"

"Oh, so now I'm incapable of doing simple tasks. You think I didn't check hard enough? You think I'm stupid?"

"That's a step in the right direction." She muttered, "Stupid, selfish, and spoiled."

He clenched his fists, " _I'm_ spoiled? You're the one who ran away for decades! You left me alone with dad…" He raged.

"You could have left too."

"Left and gone to dirtville, huh?" He asked, "Pretty sure if dad lost one of us…he wouldn't let the other one get away so easily, would he?"

"You still could have gotten away."

"And then my wife died, and I was thrust into _LaCroix's_ caring arms." He crossed his arms, "So yeah, let's see you apply spoiled to that. Go on. Start your thesis paper, if you even know what the hell that is."

"I have it much worse than you!" She said, her voice breaking significantly, as she fell to her knees with a newfound streaks of tears running down her face. "Every man I've ever known…my father…my…my lovers…my brother…they…they turn their backs on me…"

He narrowed his eyes, "What the hell happened to you since we were in the tattoo parlor?"

"I'm just surprised the last thing you want to do with your sister is argue." Skelter said, "Before she leaves, and might never see you again. You chose to pick a fight with her." He crossed his arms, "But, you know what, I'm not gonna stop you. I'll let you remember that for when she ends up as a pile of ash and you're wondering what the hell went wrong."

Killian snickered, "Hey, you know, it's funny you mention that." He glared at Skelter, "Because I'm sure you will too."

Skelter's beady eyes darted over to Killian, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Here's an idea." Killian said, "How about we all stop treating each other like shit and move on, huh?"

"I think killing you'd be a much better idea." Skelter said flatly.

Cadmus glared down at Anastasia, "See what happens when you whore yourself out to every Bob and Bill of the Anarch community, this does. Blaming us for your loss is the lazy way out. You lost because your group has no cohesion whatsoever. I suspect it got worse without Nines to be the glue to hold everything together."

"It's not my fault!" Anastasia said through tears, "You can't honestly blame all of this on me!"

"I'm just saying, you had to cloister yourself away from Killian, Jeanette, and now you have Skelter." He said, "But who knows how long that will last?"

"You want the real reason we're falling apart?" Cissy said, "Because we are a fucking mess." She stepped forward, "This movement is a giant fucking shit-pile of failure, each and every one of us. We're absolutely screwed. We hate each other, we want to kill everyone, we want to kill ourselves, we want to run away and hide forever by ourselves. But we don't. We're gonna stick through our own emotional stew and get past this so we can find somewhere to call home. So we can find safety. We can find new people, even, we can find a new niche. But for now, we're together. And we all hate it, and we all want to tear each other's heads off, but we'll push through. I feel like that's something you'd never be able to do."

"Who the hell is this?"

Anastasia shuddered, never a larger amount of tears on her face. She may have looked broken before, but now she looked utterly hopeless. Her eyes were complete shadows of the bright amber they once were, and her confident and optimistic stance was now a slumped down grueling image of failure. She did everything she could to not face-plant the mud puddle in front of her, but holding her kneel even proved a difficult task.

"Well, she's in no shape for conversation, and I don't think you are either. Try again next time." Cissy said.

Killian reached his hand out to help Anastasia to her feet again. Skelter only cast one glare before he turned and went inside. Damsel sighed, then turned to follow him.

"Well, what the hell are you staring at?" Catalina snapped, "Your sister's gone. Go! Get out of here, she doesn't want to see you!"

Cadmus narrowed his eyes, he could easily kill the Assamite and Ravnos without a single drop of blood being shed from their bodies, but he turned away, "Enjoy dying in Arizona…" He said. He raised a hand, giving a Dominate command. The pilot's head perked up, and the helicopter began to take off. Cadmus jumped on the craft as it was in midflight, and it took off. Scarcely anything could be heard as the roaring engine went off.

Aside from Sirius on the ground with laughter. He was most likely laughing since his fight with Cadmus ended.

"Hey, hyena boy. C'mon, get up." Cissy held her hands out for him, "Let's go get you some blood to get rid of that gross hole in your back."

Sirius got up by himself, "I'm fine, jeez…I could just go drain some…shit…forgot we were out in the middle of nowhere…"

"Yeah." She gave a little smirk, "Let's get inside."

* * *

 **A/N:** What a lovely little family reunion! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Here's chapter eight! A Crystallia-heavy chapter, with their respective partners. ;) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. And, yes, another lemon…it's Halcyon, what do you want from us?

* * *

It was one of the rare and pleasant moments where Iphigenia was at the Chantry, Harmonia was in bed, and Halcyon had just come home, but still seemed lively enough for a conversation, at least.

He threw his walking stick so it landed perfectly in one of the umbrella buckets, immediately calling on his Obfuscate power. Offering to aid Iphigenia while she was homeless sounded nice on paper, but having three women constantly cavort about and having to keep a secret identity bound only by the shell of Mask of a-Thousand Faces was gradually beginning to infuriate him. Luckily, being Strauss's assassin, he had plenty of excuses for whenever his blood pool was dangerously low.

"Samuel." She called, stretching her arms, "How've you been, dear?"

Although that made up for most of what he was complaining about earlier. He made his way towards the doorway, "Fine, I've been fine." He gave her a hug, "Everything going alright with you?"

"Yes, they're fine." She knew she would reek, "It's time for me to apply _my_ mask. Let me to go the shower."

"Yes, dear." He let her go.

Her bathing sessions allowed him to put down Mask of A-Thousand Faces at least, for a enough time for him to get more blood. But when he heard her come back downstairs into the living room, he quickly put it back up, "Darling, how many secrets should we keep from each other?" She asked, wearing nothing but a robe, which she simply tied around her waist, leaving most of her chest and stomach exposed.

"Secrets?" He asked, facing her, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Your mask does nothing to my mind. Maybe my eyes, and my hands." She paused, "And my tongue."

"What is this mask business you're referring to?"

She raised a brow, a smirk on her green lips. She stepped forward, toying with his tie, "What, you still want to play with me? We can play all night long, but I still see the reality of it."

"The…reality…?"

" _Samuel…_ " Her voice dropped to a low level that he could _feel_ , like when her sister yelled at her and the whole house rattled.

He watched her play with his tie. It was a hypnotical observation. He finally met her eyes, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm. It matters not. I merely see fascination, watching you hide things I already know. Like a mother who hides the child's Christmas presents, when they already know the gift. The sense of appreciation is still there." She rubbed his chest, "And my value for the gift has not changed, just because I know what it is. It still excites me."

He narrowed his eyes, "I want to hear what you know." He said. Perhaps it was the detective in him that wanted to figure out her process. If he ever was one.

Then it occurred to Halcyon that Sam had never told her anything about both his personal life and life as a human. Even his current life was more or less a mystery. She knew he worked for Strauss, which was great, but, other than that, there wasn't much.

"I know very little." She admitted, "You are quite the closed book, dear." She got up on her toes so she could kiss his cheek, "But I know this is a mask. Your real appearance does not frighten me." She met his gaze, for once, a serious look on her face, "I've never seen it, but I have seen your soul, and that does not startle me. That is all I need to love you."

"How did you know? How did you see it?" He asked, with urgency, "I cover my tracks better than the best assassins."

"Your secret is safe." She assured, holding his face, "Nothing but my mind told me."

He grit his teeth uneasily, " _This_ is my real self…there is nothing else…"

She giggled, "Aye-aye."

He looked towards the window, greatly disturbed. Maybe he should just tell her, she knew most of it anyway. She was owed honesty. Or, was she? He didn't like being shared at all, he knew what she did at night whenever he wasn't around. But one could argue that a Samedi deserves that. A Samedi should just be thankful a girl as good-looking and sharp as Halcyon was giving him any attention at all. Although, the only reason he caught her interest was because of Mask of a-Thousand Faces.

She cocked her head to the side as she stepped forward, "I do admit, I am dismayed that I am not enough for you to trust. But, it is understandable. I cannot even trust myself! My own head goes running without my permission."

"Halcyon…"

"Mmm…" She held her hands out, "The way you speak my name reminds me of its meaning." She twirled around, "I don't think a name has ever had as much irony."  
"It is a heavy burden to carry a name that has so much meaning behind it."

"A burden I've dropped. It's broken now. Halcyon to many means many different things…"

"The name translates to its raw meaning with me, at least."

"Does it?" She asked, "Then if so, why do you not tell me so? Why do you not tell me your inner workings? I will not break them."

"My inner workings are those of darkness, and the coldness of death. Those who are able shan't seek it out unless absolutely necessary."

She didn't seem satisfied with that. Regardless, she said, "I understand. I will love you, nonetheless."

He wanted to tell her more. Badly, he did. He wanted to call himself a stupid fool for closing himself off to everyone else, even Halcyon, "Don't take it personally." He said, "It is merely a Jyhad precaution. You know how much secrecy is involved in our politics."

"Mmm, yes. I understand. I know enough." She walked closer again, "Did you want to attend the bedroom?" She asked, "If you run low on the energy, you can take mine."

"Hmm…let me see if I have my own provisions…" He said, heading to the refrigerator, then he froze, "You…you know of my Obfuscate Discipline…and my mask…I daresay you know what I really am…"

"I might not know what you truly are, but I know you are not as you present yourself. You mask yourself like Golden when he Embraces girls."

"We are separate men, he and I. I do not operate as he does."

She laughed, "Of course not. You would never!"

He took out as many blood packs as he could, drinking from them. (Most of the packs he had to keep hidden from Harmonia, as with anything else connected to his vampiric life).

"Why don't we head upwards?"

He followed her upstairs, never being more in disarray. Was she owed the truth? Was this going to be permanent, or was it going to be a passing few affairs?

She hooked a left into his bedroom and untied her robe, still letting it hang over her shoulders, "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

He grabbed her and starting kissing her, walking her up to a wall and continuing the make-out session. He grabbed her breast, it being only modestly protected by the robe. She sighed into his mouth, slowly bringing a leg around his waist as she kept up with the kissing. Her hands frantically unraveled his tie and pulled at his blazer to tear it off. He aided her in taking all of his clothes, rubbing at her sides, and then at her hips, as he pressed her against the wall a bit rougher.

She shrugged her shoulders to let the robe fall to the ground, rubbing her hands up and down his back, "I like this side of you…"

"You have no complaints about these developments?" He asked, taking just about the last of his clothes off.

"None." She grinned, then leaned in to lick along his jawline and claw his chest.

He gave a relaxed sigh, reaching out to grab both breasts and squeeze them, only stopping occasionally to give her hips a rub.

Her hips rolled over his, maybe to tempt him, or to taunt him, to show him what was to come. She held his shoulders to keep herself grounded, letting her body serve as a show for him.

The ambitious grip on her breasts only got worse. As he leaned in to kiss her neck, he teased both his thumbs over her nipples.

Her breathing faltered, "S-Sam…" She shuddered, reaching up both legs up to wrap around him.

"I will tend to you, my dear." He took his underwear off, letting the blood flow through his system, "If you're ready."

She gave a quick and erratic nod.

He didn't want to think about her being forced up against the cold, hard, wall, so he did what he could to wrap his arms around her and cushion as much of her as he could. She didn't seem to mind the pressure at all, really. In fact, any sort of hardness supplied by the wall aided her considerably. She was able to push herself up against him and minimize the distance between them.

He thrusted towards her eagerly awaiting womanhood. The penetration was all the rougher against the wall, so he held onto her all the tighter. She gasped out for air between the love bites she left on his neck and shoulders, letting out scattered groans as her body rattled once she reached her peak.

He decompressed quite a bit as they both went through their orgasms, following their rhythm until the both tired out. She held his shoulders and slowly dismounted him, resting a good amount of weight on the wall as she panted, "You may…drink from me now…if you'd like…"

"Not necessary." He said, looking around for his clothes, "I'll use one of the packs from the fridge. Then I'll see what work Strauss has in store for me."

"Very well…" She picked up his tie, "Thank you…I'll rest now."

"…apologies…" He kissed her lips.

She fluffed his hair, "I'll see you next eve."

"Yes, good evening, Halcyon."

* * *

Damsel handed what she couldn't finish to Skelter. He promptly downed it, setting the mug back on the counter and getting back to his highlighting. Since he couldn't bite into things to feed anymore, he was never one to turn it down.

For once, it was quiet on the first floor. The Anarchs had gathered around Skelter as he had a massive map unfolded on the table, a pencil, pen and old highlighter there as he marked up a plan. They all watched in some sort of hypnotic fascination as he plotted out their next plan.

It had been fairly silent, even before this planning. After Cadmus's visit, tensions were extremely high, but no one wanted to bring it up. No one wanted to be there, to see each other anymore.

Damsel spoke up, "Wait, wait, can't we go through Phoenix?" She asked quietly, "It'd be quicker, wouldn't it?"

"It would." Skelter said, "But we'd risk running into something. I wanna go around it. I want to avoid cities."

She nodded, "Yeah…okay, that makes sense." She said, "Do you know how long it might take?"

He sat back, jotting down some numbers on the side, "We're looking at nine hours, at least. Provided my truck doesn't break down."

"We got any other vehicles?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so." Catalina said, "Even so, where would we find another one on such short notice?"

"There's my car." Killian said, "I was gonna sell it so we had enough cash."

Damsel paused, "Maybe we could sell Skelter's truck instead. Jeeps are good for off-roading. Your truck…really isn't." She looked over at Skelter.

He paused, "You're right. How many people can it hold?" Skelter looked up at Killian.

"Five. If we put up the back seats. Damsel's tiny anyhow, we can stuff her in the back." He smiled.

"Hey." Damsel crossed her arms.

"Sounds like our best plan." Sirius said.

Catalina nodded, "Jeeps are typically good for any terrain."

"Well, it still wouldn't hold everyone. There are seven of us. Even if two of us squeezed in the trunk, it'd be dangerous." Killian said.

"Catalina and I could fit in the back." Cissy smirked at Catalina.

"We…we could…" Catalina said slowly, looking at Cissy, "I think I would be fine back there. I don't mind being in the back." She looked at the others.

"I'd be good to have a shooter back there too, if we get trailed." Damsel said, "Alright. And then Skelter, Anastasia and I could squeeze in the back seats."

"Sirius could get shotgun then." Killian said.

"We could handle the shooting requirements." Catalina said, patting her Desert Eagle.

"Yeah, we got your covered." Cissy smiled.

"Alright." Skelter nodded, "We should be fine then." He pushed the map aside and went to get more blood, "We oughta call it a night before the sun comes up."

As people started filtering out, Damsel sat at the counter and looked over the map a few times, rubbing her weary eyes, "It feels so unreal." She said, "It feels just…so fake…without him."

"It'll be done." Skelter said, "Whether we're ready or not."

Damsel toyed with a pencil left on the counter, "What do you think are the chances we're all going to make it?" She looked up at Skelter, something raw and innocent in her eyes.

He couldn't meet her gaze, "I think it'll be close to impossible for us to all make it. Let alone make it long enough to find other Anarchs."

She looked away, "It'll be the younger ones, won't it?" She said softly. There weren't any 'young' Anarchs there anymore, but she still felt wrong for the assumption.

Skelter agreed with a shake of his head, "This is no more dangerous to Cissy than it is to me. It could be any of us."

Damsel crossed her arms, "If you die, who are you….who are you passing this onto?"

He sighed, "You'd get it, you'd be the oldest."

She felt her eyes tear up, "Well shit…" She hugged herself, "This is terrifying…"

"Don't think about it like that." Killian said, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright? Relax."

Anastasia watched the other three remaining Anarchs converse, something cold, lifeless and empty since she observed them. Like she was above worrying for their movement, their survival, and their little joke of a road trip. Being in Arizona versus California wasn't going to change anything for her. Hell, going to Antarctica wasn't going to change how she felt, how she was viewed, and how everything around her that she loved came crumbling around her.

Damsel rubbed one of her temples, "Alright. I'll…go sleep then. Night." She looked around at the others, then went into the living room.

Skelter looked a little uneasy Killian was the only one still lingering. "You can go now."

"I wanted to talk." He crossed his arms.

"And I don't."

"Look. Are you blind, man? What the hell are you thinking?"

"What do you want?" Skelter growled.

"Do you not notice that she's hurting? Isn't that your job to comfort her? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You get your head out of this before I tear it off."

"Well, you're too much of a moron to deal with it yourself." He looked over at Anastasia, who was on the verge of tears, "Look, she just lost all the trust she had for her brother. Don't leave her like this."

Skelter got out his gun and aimed it for his head, "Out. Now."

Killian's brow fell, "She's gonna sleep outside too, you know, because she sure as hell isn't sleeping with you."

" _Now!_ "

"Keep it down in there, you idiots!" Damsel screamed.

Killian cast one last glare at him, "I'm leaving my car unlocked if you need somewhere to sleep." He said before he left, slamming the door shut.

"You are not sleeping outside." Skelter looked over at Anastasia.

She gave a rather creepy and disheartening laugh for a few minutes. After what felt like eons she finally said, "Why…I…I've always belonged outside…haven't I? Outside…outside…that's where I go. Like a dog."

"Look, then _I'll_ sleep outside. I don't want you near him."

"I'm free to go where I'd like." She said, "Isn't…isn't that what we're all about? Being free?"

"It's dangerous out there with him. I don't know what the hell he's been up to, but he's way too cocky for my liking. He'll lash out again, and it'll be you he goes after."

"I'll take my chances."

He sighed uselessly, "I didn't mean to piss you off."

She sniffed, "Everyone does…"

"Well, we're not trying. Everyone's pissed with everyone, it's no secret. It's what happens when we gotta spend every fucking waking moment in confined quarters, cornered between a rock and a hard place."

"That's not what I'm talking about." She said, heading for the doorway, "Whatever, forget it."

"Look, what do you want from me? You think you're the only one here who wants to cut ties from everyone and run away into the woods? My 'Cadmus' has been dead for years, and I had to shoot him in the back of the fuckin' head. Hell, the only reason I stuck around in the Anarchs is dead too! It's a goddamn miracle I'm still standing here at all, operating with any of these motherfuckers, but I got a duty to fulfill. I'm not leavin' them behind at this point, and I'm sorry I happened to ignore you while I was trying to save our asses."

She was facing away for most of his speech, trying to leave, then she whipped back around to face him when he was finished, "If you were _really_ trying to save us…we would be in Arizona right now…but you're too busy flinging yourself into a fiery death by Victor. You shouldn't even pretend to know what you're doing, because real leaders are concerned about survival first, and settling the score later."

"Heading to Arizona is not survival. It's running. We don't need to run if he's dead. I'd be saving us a lot of pressure."

"Killing him wouldn't solve anything. Do you know how many Kindred they have? We would still have to run! How would just eliminating Victor make any differences?"

He eyed the clock, "Look, just get to bed."

She opened the door, "Gladly."

"Anastasia." He growled out.

"What, are you just going to senselessly grab the things you want, like Killian? How original."

He snarled, then just went to the staircase and went upstairs.

When Anastasia turned and went outside, Killian was sitting there, watching the sky turn a light blue color over the horizon. He reached in his pocket and held out a pair of keys.

"I can't…I can't accept your offer either…" She said, "I'll…I'll find somewhere else…I won't be far…"

He looked up at her, "Just be careful. You want like a blanket or something? My jacket?"

"I'll be okay, I've slept outside before."

He nodded, "Yeah, alright. Night." He watched her walk behind the house, then stuffed his keys back into his pocket and shook his head.

He wondered what would be different if Lark was still alive. Even if they broke up, at least she'd have Lark. He remembered Lark gushing about Anastasia. He remembered Lark talking about cutting her hair like Anastasia, remembered her wanting to invite her over all the time.

He looked back up at the horizon before he headed underneath the deck, listening to critters there skitter away. It'd be over soon, right? They'd find their freedom soon, right? Or would they all die before the chance even opened up?

* * *

Iphigenia didn't try to be a justice officer. But if she saw some sort of slander, she wasn't one to let it pass by. When she saw someone walk into a shopping mall with a camera, she was a little confused. When she saw this same man head to the girls changing room, she became suspicious. After showing him her sledgehammer, he quickly backed down, and after a knee to the groin, he handed over the camera.

She didn't want to go to the Chantry. She didn't want to go to Sam's house, and she certainly didn't want to go to the red tower.

But what was she going to do with a camera?

She walked to a nearby diner and sat at a booth, laying the camera on the table and taking out her phone. She dialed a familiar number and waited. She liked that it only rang twice before he picked up, "Edgar. Hello, sweetheart, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"It's rather hard to disturb creatures like me." Edgar's voice replied on the other end.

She chuckled, "Well, I know you're not one to make a public debut, but I have a goodie I've…confiscated. I thought you might like it." She looked around, "I can't remember the name of the place for the life of me, but there's a dingy little hole next to the shopping mall in downtown. The lighting is awful, and there's no service. I get it if you're busy."

There was a pause, "I'll be there as quick as I can."

She seemed surprised, letting out a little chuckle, "Alright. Take your time." She crossed her legs and looked out the window as a light rain picked up and left smeared streams down the panes.

It was only about fifteen minutes before the door opened and a figure walked in, briefly looking around before they sat across from her. She smiled and pushed the camera forward, "Some creep in the girls changing room was kind enough to hand it over, after I removed my knee from his genitals."

He took the camera, "Oh…so it's not…Masquerade stuff?" He asked, "Well, I'll still find a way to have fun with it, I'm sure."

"Mmm, yes, I'm sure." She chuckled, leaning in on the counter, "Please be a good boy with it."

He crossed his arms, "Now, whatever does that mean?"

"I know what Mister Golden likes to do with cameras. I'm not very dense. I'm sure he drags you into his little games."

"Of course, I'm one of his most loyal followers."

"I don't doubt that." She sat back and crossed her arms, "All has been well below the surface?"

"Things have been fine." He said, "Aside from Halcyon ghosting us…Gary assumes we scared the poor thing off…"

"Oh, it takes a lot to scare her." Iphigenia chuckled, "I ran into a…strike of cash. She's been catching up on sleep. I don't want her to get sick from working too much and staying up at ungodly hours. And I'm sure Gary tormenting her does wonders for her already broken psyche."

"Well, he's not for those with weak constitutions, exactly."

She chuckled softly, "To think, I found him polite when I first met him."

"He's polite if you know how to play him right."

"Yes, and if he's planning to Embrace you."

"I mean, the last time we spoke, you did say you would be better off as a Nosferatu than a Tremere…"

"I'm constantly contemplating it. Not that I could do anything about it. I suppose 'regretting' is the word I'm looking for." She sat back, "Though I'm completely useless at a computer."

"Then you'd be one of our warriors."

She looked away, "I know." She said, lacing her thin fingers together and resting her hands on the table, her rings catching in the light, "I'm not at home there anymore. I'm not at home anywhere." She stared at the table, wondering why Edgar was the only person she could think of who she felt comfortable opening up with, "I don't even know if saving up for a new house or apartment is worth it, if we'll even be able to stay there."

"What exactly is your living situation now?"

"I'm living with Halcyon's lover. Well, her most…reoccurring lover, I should say. Our last apartment was destroyed by the Sabbat."

"Hmm…sounds more than a bit complicated…"

"That's the reason for the money scramble. I think we have almost enough…" She sighed, "My Magister, a Tremere leader, he forked over hundreds for me. This isn't the only time he's done it either. He stabs at my pride every time he hands me cash. He's…he's patronizing. I know he isn't trying to be, but it is, especially when he adds a lecture to the mix. Doesn't help that I'm the weakest Tremere in the Chantry now…we lost our weakest against the Anarchs and…an illegitimate has more power than me now. Naturally they've been putting more stock into her." She sighed, realizing she was venting, but she just had so much to get off her chest, "I'm not jealous, I'm just shocked things changed so quickly."

"Well, that's what happens in the Jyhad." He shrugged, "Alliances shift, friendships dwindle…new enemies are always constantly found…and the worst part is it will never end."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rant…"

"No, it's fine…it's not the easiest situation to be in."

She sighed, "I hope Halcyon hasn't been too much of a headache…she told me an interesting story the other night…I'm not sure if I interpreted it correctly."

"A…story?"

"Yes. Apparently Gary paid her a very good sum of cash to spend the night with you." She leaned in, "And apparently, you turned her down, but she was payed for it."

"Yes…that was…a secret…meant to be kept from Gary."

"I can't thank you enough, Edgar. It's one thing to…go against orders. Another when the order is Halcyon." She met his gaze, "I really appreciate it. You have nothing but respect from me."

"It wasn't really that hard." He said, adding quieter, "I didn't want to cause harm to your family."

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"It's alright…keeping it quiet from Gary will be enough."

"Alright." She smiled, sitting back again. She brought a hand over her hair and just chuckled softly, "It really has been a while since we last spoke face to face. I had no clue how much I missed this."

"Am I really one of the only Kindred you can trust?"

She nodded, "I had…I had a girlfriend, not too long ago…but she became Primogen after LaCroix's death…we drifted apart…I didn't want to make anything complicated for her, so I broke things off." She sighed, "She was too pretty for me anyway. Out of my league. Whenever I was with her, I felt like some sort of gremlin."

"You were with Miranda?"

She nodded, then smirked, "What, don't believe me?"

"No, I believe you…damn…her pictures…were…were nice…very nice…"

She chuckled, then very quietly said, "She's also quite nice in person."

"I can imagine." He said, "That must have been a fine time of your life…"

"I still felt like I didn't deserve it. She was far too perfect for me."

"No one's perfect. Not even her."

"Her figure was, at least."

"I know…" He started tapping his foot, "I…took the pictures…"

She chuckled softly, "It was an experience at least. I always…identified as a lesbian but…she was actually the first woman I was ever with…"

"I can't imagine a better first woman."

She laughed, "I suppose you bear a good point." She looked out the window, "It just made me wonder…if I should…at least offer it a chance."

"Offer what a chance? Being with Miranda?"

"Being with men."

"…I thought you said you were a lesbian…"

"Well, that's the thing…I'm not sure I can say that without…experiencing what they have to offer." She leaned in and smiled, "It's like saying you dislike a certain food without trying it."

"I guess…" He said, "I always thought sexuality was more…stable than that…"

"Well…" She leaned her head on one hand, "When you have all of eternity to exist…you can…grow bored…curious, I suppose."

"You're telling me…all I do is sit around and wait for Gary to tell me what to do…"

"I'm assuming that's why you came over here so quickly." She smiled.

He nodded, "It's a nice change, the sewers…"

"Mmm, I can imagine." She waited a beat, "We should spend more time together."

"Spend more time together…you don't mean…"

"I can understand if you'd rather keep what we have. Really all I do for you is rant and complain."

"I…I don't think this has ever happened in the history of…ever…"

She shrugged a shoulder with a little smirk, "Probably not."

He looked her up and down, "You…you do know I'm a Nosferatu…right?"

"Yes, and I'm no model myself. I'm not a Nosferatu, but I do have the blood inside me, distantly."

"So what…only your ears are messed up!" He protested, "You…you deserve someone normal…"

She chuckled, "I don't want someone normal. I want someone I can talk to."

"Well, I certainly can't complain." He looked her up and down again, "It's just that…I'm…horrendous…"

"Oh please, I've never been one driven by appearances anyway." She sat back, "I'm quite flattered you seem content with this."

"Part of me still thinks it's a dream."

She chuckled, "Well, I might not want to…invite you over until I get a place of my own. I think it'd be quite rude…"

"I get it, I could help you too…if you want."

"Oh, no, that's alright…I should be fine…"

"Alright." He nodded, "Good luck on that."

"Thank you. I guess I…should go to the Chantry…" She mused, getting to her feet, "You take care then. I'll see you when I can."

"Goodnight Iphigenia."

* * *

 **A/N:** A sick part of me feels like even if Lark was alive, she'd be dead, you know? Well, anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here's chapter nine! What's that you're asking for? More Anarch scenes? Wow, what a surprise! Especially since this series is more Camarilla centered. Well, here you go! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Ha, no bang.

* * *

It was the day before the day they left. Damsel supposed things were going okay. Well enough.

Besides the fact Skelter went missing.

She saw it coming, at least. She spit her toothpaste in the sink, adjusting her hat as she looked in the mirror before she slapped some lipstick on and left.

Naturally, she expected Anastasia to be in a foul mood. But she had absolutely no idea what to say. Right now, Skelter was missing, so she did everything she could to retain some sort of control over everyone.

He must have frenzied overnight and ran off. She wondered if he'd come back with claws, or ears. If he came back at all.

Their argument last night made _her_ hurt. It almost made her cry. They were so close, and then Nines died, and absolutely shattered Skelter's heart. She had seen him bitter before. She had seen him lose people he generally, 'got along' with. She had seen him get snippy with her and Nines for months after losing someone he just, 'got along' with.

Nines was a wound that would probably never heal. Never even scab over, or leave a scar. She knew it would keep bleeding until there was nothing left to bleed.

She wasn't 'over' it. But she was past it. She knew she couldn't dawdle now, thinking about him, crying over him, missing him or hating him. She was past it. She knew there were bigger things to worry about, like whether they had enough blood, enough ammo to hold through their nine-hour escape plan.

As she sat at the counter, she looked at all the people who walked in and out of Skelter's house. How they've changed over such a short time.

Cissy and Catalina walked in. Cissy had grown from a clueless ditz into a woman with guts. A good Anarch, she decided. She reminded Damsel of herself when she was young. She'd go charging into places, drink with the guys, win bar fights she had no business winning. That's how she caught Nines's attention.

Now was not the time to think about Nines.

Catalina, on the other hand had seemed to mellow out. When Catalina first came, she was picking arguments, she was standing tall and straight, her eyes skeptically landing on everyone. She'd try so hard to prove her worth when she was already accepted. She'd fight back when someone picked her buttons. Not anymore. When she was teased, she laughed along, she let Cissy play her games. Like when Nines would call Damsel out on her shoddy aim, and she'd slug him in the shoulder and laugh. That bright smile on his face.

Now was not the time to think about Nines.

Killian walked in and out, testing a few shotguns on cans out in the yard. She had noticed he was growing up a while ago, but nothing he did now reminded her of it any more. He stood taller, he didn't melt or flirt with every woman alive, or fight with any man with a pulse. He was less of an ape and more of man with every day that passed. His responsibilities only increased as Skelter started spilling from the planet. It was the same sort of potential she remembered Nines showing, when Jack would go around and throw himself into any random fight in the streets. Nines would always stay back, protect them, protect the Last Round.

Now was not the time to think about Nines.

Anastasia sat on the couch in the living room, staring idly at the floor. She looked more like a zombie than a Kindred. Her face pale, her eyes empty, her hair lost its luster. Her posture wasn't relaxed, or tall, it was lost, too. Every step looked like pain for her. It reminded her of Nines at the end, how he'd stare into the sky. She wondered desperately what he was thinking, what was so fascinating? What was going on in his head?

Now was not the time to think about Nines.

And then there was Sirius. She eyed him questionably as he wandered in and crossed his arms, standing against the wall, saying something to Killian. What was it about him that was just so alarming to her?

Killian turned away from the firearms and looked over at Anastasia, sitting in the living room alone. He crossed through the kitchen and sat there next to her, a good space between them. "His truck's gone too." He said, "So it stands to reason he'll be back. Maybe he's selling it."

"That's too good to be true." She huffed.

"He just gave a speech last night that he was sticking to this movement, didn't he? He'll be back."

"That is if he's true to his word."

"I think that's something he'll stick to. I don't know why. Just a gut feeling. He might not care about anything else, but I feel like he'll carry out Nines's wish of some sort of Anarch presence in California." He sat back, "We just have to build ourselves back up again." He cracked a little smile, "Head to Arizona, grab some protein shakes, then get back out there."

"Going back to California is a death wish."

"Well, I doubt we're going right back. Honestly, we'll probably stay in Arizona for a few decades, depending on how much support we can get." He looked over at her, "It'll be a good chance to make new friends."

She did nothing in response but sigh, her shoulders drooping a little.

He scooted a little closer and put a hand on the back of her shoulder, "It was good you talked to him last night. I…heard some of it. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really think you got through to him."

"Ha…that's what I thought of you…once upon a time…"

"Yeah…" He moved his hand away, adjusting his collar, "Look, I just want to help…you looked lonely…" He scooted away, knowing he was digging himself deeper and deeper in a hole, "Say the word and I'll go. I just…I know we had a lot of shit…bad shit…but no one else seems to care and that pisses me off."

"I'll do just fine without them…all of them…"

He looked over at her, "You think you're going to leave when we get to Arizona?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"I know, I was just…worried." He looked back at the table, "Look, just because I fucked with you, Cadmus fucked with you and Skelter is fucking with you, doesn't mean every man is out to get you."

She snickered, "Tch, you say that now…"

"I'm done with that. I'm done with that entire phase in my life. Skelter's more broken than his truck, and Cadmus is pissed as fuck that his sister's going to another state without him with a bunch of horny animals. Everyone is full of piss and vinegar, and I'm sure they didn't mean to take it out on you. They're not out to get you. We're not trying to hurt you."

"Then you all have a funny way of showing it…"

"I know. I'm sure they'll feel sorry as hell when they snap back into it. I did. I still do."

She sunk a bit further, "Who knows?"

"Just give them some time. I think they're all extremely stressed." He gently pat her shoulder before he stood up, "I'm gonna go see what they're up to in there." He said as he headed into the kitchen. She reluctantly followed him.

"So what's the deal?" Sirius asked, "Where the hell is Skelter?"

"I don't know." Damsel said, "I'm sure he's….he's fine…"

"He probably went out to sell his truck." Killian said, "It's no big deal. He's responsible enough to come back in a timely fashion."

"So when are we leaving?" Catalina asked, "Tomorrow?"

"If all goes according to plan." Damsel said.

"Are we doing pit stops or are we driving right through?" Killian asked.

"Well, it's a ten hour trip, considering traffic and other…distractions. We're planning on driving seven hours, staying somewhere nearby, and driving the rest the following night."

"Where are we staying, exactly?" Killian asked, "Like, did he buy a house down there?"

Damsel snickered, "Uh…yeah…about that…we're staying in the middle of the woods."

"What?" Cissy's eyes widened.

"We'll build something. It'll be off the map, new, camouflaged. It's our best bet."

"Christ…" Killian muttered, "Well, I'll help out. I was good in woodshop, at least."

Damsel snickered, "Great, okay, so you can make our fucking birdhouses."

"Hey, you never know."

"You did say Arizona didn't have much of a Jyhad presence, right?" Catalina looked at Sirius.

He nodded, "Least it was pretty barren the last time I was there. Still gonna make getting food a real pain in the ass…"

"Well, there will be a lot of wildlife, right? That's how Nines survived in Griffith Park…" Killian crossed his arms.

"Ew…" Cissy said, "I didn't know we could drink animal blood…"

"Doesn't taste as good, and usually it's not as filling, but it does the job in a pinch."

"If he had any Nosferatu, they'd be _loving_ this development…" Sirius said.

"Oh, I'm sure…" Damsel muttered.

They heard the sound of a car pulling in. A moment later, the door opened and Skelter walked in, "Sorry." He said quietly, "Had to pick up some things."

"Maybe write a note next time? Tell someone?" Damsel said.

"Yeah."

"Alright." Damsel sat up, "I think we should start packing."

* * *

Sometimes, there are good days. Sometimes, there are bad days.

And then, there are the very, very, very bad days. The days so terrible, they don't even seem bad. It's not even possible to reflect on anything that's happened, or anything that's been going on. It's just so crushing, the entire world seems to sink away into the depths of hell.

This was certainly one of those. But, of course, Harper couldn't tell.

As she sought to kill the pain, leaning over the edge of the bar, drinking some burning liquid she didn't even remember ordering, she thought desperately. Her world had changed in the matter of one day, that was it. One simple day, twenty-four hours completely wracked her life.

It started in her dreams. Harper was never much of a morning person, especially as a ghoul. She despised Kindred, to an extent, but their active hours never bothered her much. She supposed that's one of the many reasons she was so useful to him.

The dream was something familiar. It was something that had happened to her before, a conversation lingering in her mind. But of course, in her dreams, usually lucid, she never had the choice to change them.

It was her first night with him. Where he sat at his desk, scratching down documents. She remembered sitting across from him, feeling so small. Feeling like a child sitting at the principal's desk for the first time, having no clue what was happening, but knowing it was bad.

He was so engaged with whatever he was doing, she just stared at him. Looking down into her hands grew boring. They were familiar to her. He was not.

She looked over his pale skin, his defined jawline, his crisp haircut. Well, not the cowlick. She assumed he went to war with that every morning. She looked down at the way he held his pen. His wrist controlling the implement with large, sweeping strokes in such quick, hurried motion. His thin fingers hardly pressing any pressure down. He was one of those, she assumed, who would hardly leave a trace of lead on the paper if he was using a pencil. He was too gentle for it. Yet with a pen, he felt powerful, he felt like he could leave a permanent mark. She could tell, because there were no pencils on his desk.

She worried about her father. She had a nurse call her every night to update her on his condition, but her phone was at home. She'd gotten drunk the night before, and tonight too. She'd missed any calls.

She worried about Mercurio. Whoever she was sitting across, this Mister LaCroix, was likely going to fire him. Or, maybe worse.

She had no clue. She had no clue what she drank, what she did, what he was, what was going on. She knew there was a very good chance she was going to die. Because that's all Mercurio really told her.

"I'm not sure if you've ever been told this, Miss Rivers, but it is quite impolite to stare."

His voice was just something so jarring to her, it forced her to look away. Of course she had seen English accents on TV, but she had never met someone with one. Let alone someone who just, seemed so _important_. So dangerous. "Apologies, sir." She bowed her head and looked back at her hands. The same hands that had always been there since she was a girl, the same hands she had stared at whenever she felt utterly hopeless.

He sat up, finished with whatever it was he was marking. He tapped the sheets against the surface of the desk, her eyes gazing in awe at how quickly his hands were able to snap the papers into place and lie them aside with absolute perfection. He then looked her right in the eye, something about that gaze held her right where she was. And he just kept looking.

It was evident that he was thinking. He was thinking about what exactly to do with her. In hindsight, Harper knew he wasn't trying to be intimidating, or freaky. He was honestly contemplating what to do with this pathetic little human who had consumed _his_ godly vitae. But, in the heat of the moment, Harper couldn't handle that stare. She couldn't take the intensity.

She sat up, resting her fingertips on the surface of his desk, "Mister LaCroix, I'm sorry…" Her eyes started to leak with tears, "I cannot apologize enough for what I've done…if you would…allow me to explain myself…"

That seemed to please him, "Go ahead, then."

Her heart thumped in her chest. Her mouth opened but she choked up, her words lost from her. And then, the dam in her throat busted through as she sobbed, "He's dead…oh, god, he's dead!" She wept into her hands.

As soon as she looked up, that unimpressed, irritated, impatient look on his face burned itself into her mind. She'd never forget it, it was really something she saw on a regular basis for the following fifteen years of her life. He decided to indulge upon her tears. Again, in hindsight, Harper saw this as an extreme act of kindness from him. Something he would have only been sane enough to do without the sarcophagus on his mind. Without that damn key.

"Who, Miss Rivers?"

She dabbed at the tears, "My fiancé…" She felt her chest shake from the mortifying feeling of _weeping_ in front of this man, this _thing_ , that scared her lifeless, "He…h-he left for the marines…" Upon mentioning this, he finally seemed interested, at least trivially, "I didn't…I didn't want him to go, because it was so dangerous, but he ran away and left anyway…before I could try to get him back…I received a letter that…he died in the field of combat…" She covered her eyes so she wouldn't see his face, see his response to her following confession, "So I drank…and I knew…Mister Mercurio would have more to drink, so I went there, and I took his glass…and I drank out of it, but I didn't know what it was! I…I…" Her voice faltered, now it was a soft, rasped whisper, "I still don't."

LaCroix left her in an uncomfortable pause. Of course he did. Suspending her on a thread that he spun around his little finger, twirling it to his liking. He sat back and folded his hands neatly, her deep blue gaze still absorbing how neat he looked. What was a man like this doing in New York City? He was easily the most proper, put-together, overall expensive person she had ever met. "What you consumed, Miss Rivers, was my blood."

She felt the color swim away from her face. His _blood?_ "…w-what?"

The memory of his explanation was foggy. Maybe it was the hangover clouded in her mind, but that wasn't part of her dream. The next thing she remembered was leaning over his desk, resting her arms on the surface and laying her head on her arms. Hours had passed. They were waiting for something. Someone. He continued to sign new documents he pulled from nowhere, she sat there, soaking everything in.

It became too much for her. "LaCroix…" She repeated to herself, "What, is it French?"

"It is." Again, she recognized this as an extreme kindness of his. To even engage in conversation with her, when she was draped over his desk like a dead animal. Let alone to hold it civilly, to not scream at her and lash out. To take her emotions to heart.

"LaCroix…I thought it was pronounced differently…"

"Well, it's the English pronunciation." He mused.

In every one of the dreams he was in, he was always like this. It was never nightmares, not anymore. Her dreams with her former regnant were only positive. It was only the good times.

Because, there were good times.

"There's a French pronunciation?"

"Yes."

"Oh…so does it bother you when people don't…don't use it?"

"I don't see why it would. I myself have never used it."

She gave a little nod, "So you're English then? Did you grow up in England?"

"I spent a portion of my life there, yes."

"Your accent shows it." She gave a little smile, "I've never met someone with an English accent until tonight…"

"I take it you aren't very experienced with global matters then…but…I suppose you're young."

"My father did a lot of work across the globe…" She said softly, still staring at the wall, listening to his pen scratch against documents, "But I never went with him. I was too focused on school."

"You would be surprised how much education you can gather from travelling alone."

She gave another little nod, "So if you only spent some time in England…where else did you live?"

"Many places. Mostly Europe. I haven't spent much time in America."

"I'm sure it's…much, much more terrible than anywhere in Europe you've lived…"

He let out a quiet chuckle, "I wouldn't speak so soon, Miss Rivers."

She gave a little smile, then sat up, one half of her face red from laying on it, "Did you ever go to France?"

"I have."

"How long?"

"I was born there."

"Oh…" She unintentionally eyed him over, maybe using his appearance to stereotype French people. She had never met one of those either.

He caught her gaze, then sat away from his papers, "Is something the matter?"

She met his gaze again, feeling transfixed there. "Your accent. Isn't it English?"

"Yes."

"Okay…so, you were born in France, raised in England?"

"Correct."

She gave a firm nod, "Can…you speak any French?"

His lips finally curved into a smirk. It was an unsettling look on his face, but, it was at least comforting to her, in a way. The man _could_ smile. He _did_ have emotions. _"Oui."_

Her smile grew, as did her fascination. It wasn't just the words, it was the accent too. Like he was a completely different man, speaking to her, "Say something else!" She said with hushed excitement.

He raised a brow, pausing. Then he spoke, _"Poignée de porte."_

Her eyes widened, "It sounds so profound…so elegant…what did you say?"

"Door handle." He turned back to his papers and chuckled softly as she giggled.

It wasn't all bad, was it?

Did she miss him?

He then looked up at her. He met her gaze for a long time. This was jarring to her, because this never happened. This was no longer part of her memory. "I only wanted the best for you." He put a hand on top of hers, it was warm, not as cold as she remembered, "I'll never forgive myself."

That was when her dream ended, and when her morning commenced. And yes, it was morning.

Harper never woke up during the mornings. It was equivalent to waking up at three in the morning after going to bed at nine. It was just uncomfortably early. But, something was wrong.

It was the start of her horrid day. It started bad, with her waking up in tears. But it only grew worse.

She rushed to the bathroom where she promptly threw up into the toilet, just making it. She then put a hand over her mouth to cover her scream of agony. It was like someone was stabbing her in the stomach. Had she been poisoned?

And then she remembered. Her eyes widened as terror wracked her body, "No, no!" She shrieked, looking at floor where she ran in. A trail of blood was left there, a trail of blood slinking down her legs as well. "No!" She screamed, the word twisted in to a cry of pain as another contraction shook her.

There was no going back. Her eyes were glossed with even more tears as she held her abdomen. She screamed again as she felt something pass, but couldn't bother to look. She tore the medicine cabinet open and grabbed a bottle of pills, popping the cap off.

But, she couldn't. She seized again as another contraction passed, her arm whipping around to hold her face, knocking the bottle over, spraying the pills across the floor.

She brought herself to the shower and cranked the cold water, hoping it would smack some sense into her. Through the translucent glass of the shower door, she saw the floor swamped with red. The bottom of the tub was a weak pink as her blood washed down the drain. Her eyes kept dripping with tears, her body feeling incredibly weak. It was easily the most blood she had lost in ages, but, that wasn't why she was weak.

She was weak because she knew her dream was impossible.

Having a family, it was taken away from her, the same day she lost the rest of her world. She couldn't just find the nearest man, knock herself up and call it a success story. She would keep getting squashed down again and again, the more she tried, the more painful it would be.

She turned the water off and left the bathroom, not bothering to clean up anything. It wasn't hers anymore. None of it.

She went into the bedroom where Mercurio still slept. She dressed herself, packed a suitcase, and headed to the streets.

One would think this was enough to change someone's life. But the day wasn't over yet. It had only begun.

She hadn't walked on heels in a while, so she was a bit wobbly. She was also slightly wobbly, just due to blood loss. She walked to the diner, ate a few bites of a salad, then went to a motel and purchased a room. It was a terrible room, it stunk and it was filthy, but it would serve its purpose for the night. She needed somewhere to hide, and this was that.

She slept a few more hours there. She heard her phone ring in her dreamless sleep, but ignored it. She was gone tonight.

When she decided to wake up, it was late. It was a good late. She took off her coat and went into the bathroom, washing her face. She looked at herself in the smudgy mirror afterwards. She grabbed a pair of rusted scissors and slowly brought it up to her hair, where she began to cut.

She remembered the last time she cut her hair. Really, cut it. Not a trim, not management. When she cut it to a bob, the day she turned eighteen. The day Dalton said yes. This wasn't a cute haircut like that morning, a last minute oops that turned into a look she loved. This was her fury, her fury she could take out on nothing but her hair.

She could overdose. She could cut, she could hang, she could jump out the window. But she didn't have the guts. There was something she had the guts for, and that was her plan for the rest of the evening.

She headed out that night, a curly, messy pixie cut, a dark crop-top and shorts she hadn't worn since she was a senior in high school. Her boots clicked behind her as she walked to the Asylum. If only it was real, god knows she would have been taken to one a-hundred times over.

Would she see Jeanette there? It was likely. But Jeanette could drain her dry if she wanted. Harper didn't care how she went out tonight. She just never wanted to see the sun or stars again.

She sat at the bar and ordered a few drinks. And no, this was not the end of the night.

When he sat next to her and handed her a drink, she didn't smile. She didn't look over. She just downed the entire thing. She saw him eyeing her chest, her exposed figure. Maybe that was her own fault, for dressing that way, but she couldn't be bothered. The warmth in her head turned into a familiar tipsiness she had been missing. Missing for months.

She was going out in a hurricane, and if this idiot wanted to come along for the ride, she couldn't care less.

She took off her ring as quietly as she could, letting it fall into her pocket.

It wasn't a bad romance, what she had with Mercurio. But it was nothing she adored. He was much older than she was, even considering when he was ghouled. She was nineteen, and he was in his thirties. The attraction quickly grew very one sided, and even then, became a stretch, when his regnant became Miranda. She saw the way he looked at her, especially during feedings.

Truth of the matter was, she found herself more drawn to Mercurio because he was there for so long. Because he offered to help her so much. But love? She slowly grew out of the puppy love phase, and the honeymoon phase even quicker.

The chemistry between them fizzled and burned out. She had felt nothing but obligation to stand there, at his side, feeding him affection. She had felt empty.

"Why don't I buy you another?" She didn't remember the man's face, since she was too drunk. But she took him up and downed the next one, and the next one. Her stomach started to twist, just from having so much liquid in there. But the pain stopped when he smashed his lips against hers and grabbed her hips. Her blurred memories provided her enough knowledge to know what was done, but not where, and not with who. When she woke up in her motel, she found a slip of paper with two hundred dollar bills attached, and a phone number.

And of course, the worst hangover she had felt in ages.

So she nursed herself at the same bar. Let her headache ebb away with the warmth of more alcohol. She saw on her phone, Mercurio's number, springing up again and again. He called five times before he gave up, it seemed.

"What's the matter, babe?" The bartender asked.

She looked up at the heavy-set woman, then looked away.

"C'mon, I'm here to talk. I get real bored."

"I'm sure you do." Harper slurred, "Another."

She poured another glass for Harper, "Man problems? That's why I only do chicks."

"Uh huh…" Harper remembered Tess asking her if she was straight. Sometimes she thought about it. If she gave up on men. If she erased Dalton, LaCroix and Mercurio from the playing field. But, what would that leave her with? Somehow, she had always ended up in the presence of men. She groped for any girl friends that she might have had, but couldn't think of any she had past middle school.

"Saw you get whisked away last night. You seemed to like it."

Did she? She couldn't remember. "Oh."

She wondered what she would do with her life now. Splitting from Mercurio hurt a lot less than she thought. It didn't hurt at all, really. She was sure he was hurting like hell, but she didn't have a care in the world. A sick part of her hoped he hurt.

She was still a ghoul. She was sure it was the reason she was able to handle so much alcohol. Regardless, she was still tied to the Camarilla, to Kindred, to the World of Darkness. If she cut her ties there, if she snipped them off, would she find freedom?

She remembered what LaCroix had told her once. She remembered sitting in front of the fireplace as he paced in front of his windows. She loved it when he lit the fire, letting some warmth in the room. Letting her fantasize about throwing him into the flames. _"You've taken up this life now for half a decade."_ He turned to her, a smirk on his lips, _"Can you imagine living the life of kine now? Can you imagine the threat of time, ticking away on your back, weighing you down until you fall and never stand again?"_

She downed another drink. He was right. She didn't mind immortality. She figured it was a burden, to outlive everyone you care about, but anyone she cared about had already died without her. Everyone else was immortal. Everyone else was on the same wavelength. If she were to slip away from being ghouled, if she were to let time weigh her into the ground, would it be worth it?

For all the stink she made about how miserable her life was, why was she so afraid to die?

She closed her eyes again and rested her forehead on the table. It was the chance. The sliver of a chance that things would suddenly get better. That slight chance that maybe, just maybe, all the hardships she had gone through would pay off. That Prince Charming would fly by on a white stallion, sweep her off her feet and carry her into a castle. Immortality simply granted her all the more time to find that chance. And yet, as of now, it only dragged her down, further and further.

But life was always changing. What was once the worst part of her life was now the best, and the best the worst. She looked back and cried, thinking about the days she spent arguing with Dalton. The days she spent as a married woman. What was supposed to be her happiest time, only brought her pain. And yet, when she was a _slave to a vampire_ , she couldn't have been happier. Of course, at the time, she was miserable. How he treated her was inexcusable. But god, did she love it, thinking back. Maybe it was the blood bond, or maybe it was just those few golden conversations that made the entire ordeal so worth it. All the times he was human, all the times he wasn't hurting her, or hurting himself, when he was valuable to her, they meant so much to her.

She decided firmly that hindsight was much more of a bitch than karma was.

Another drink cleared her mind, but it was filled again, quickly. She worried about her imminent future. What was she going to do when she needed blood? No doubt Mercurio had contacted Cadmus and Miranda. When she would go to them for blood, Cadmus would likely try to 'guide her to the right place'. There simply was no right place for her anymore. She pondered over finding a new regnant.

It wasn't the idea of leaving the Camarilla that frightened her. She hardly was Camarilla to begin with. They wouldn't suffer. It was the thought of aging, the thought of missing out on opportunity to be happy.

But finding an Independent regnant who was willing to just ghoul any kine off the street was close to impossible. Finding an Independent regnant who also wasn't planning to use her as a blood doll, or a tool, that was another thing.

Maybe they could. Maybe they could use her. Who was she to care? If they drained her once a night, but left her with a few drops of life left, was it worth immortality?

Maybe it was. Maybe another blood bond with an asshole would ease the pain of LaCroix. Sure, Cadmus appeared in her mind quite often, but since he always treated her with such kindness, nothing he ever did really stuck out. Not when she was in too much pain from everything else.

So she would need an Independent regnant. She glanced around the bar, spotting Jeanette on the dance floor, coaxing a dancer into a heated 'kiss'. She thought about it for a second, before she decided Malkavian blood was not the path she wanted to travel. Neither was Gangrel, or Brujah, or Nosferatu. Tremere was a stretch, as was Toreador.

So, she would need an Independent Ventrue regnant.

Her head smacked the counter. It was hopeless. She let the loud music fill her ears before she laid there, passed out on the bar counter, too drunk at that point to fear the crushing reality that awaited her.

* * *

Therese was always complaining about the music, so she decided they should go out to a restaurant.

It was silly, really. Dressing up, first of all, was silly, and going to a restaurant was even sillier. What would they order? Therese calmed his nerves at least by mentioning her ability to dismiss them with Dementation. Still, he felt silly, heading out, nicely dressed, like they were still alive.

He imagined Jeanette in there, in Therese's head, giggling like a little girl about how much she was able to toy with him.

But maybe it was worth it. When he entered the lobby, he saw her standing there in a wine-colored gown, sheer sleeves that reached her elbows and ballooned out there. The front gave a corset-like appearance, pushing her chest up into his field of vision, but not shoving it into his face. It looked like an outfit fitting her history, at least, down to the locket around her neck.

She smiled when she saw him, "I know this concept is outdated but…I think it's much calmer."

He pulled a chair out for her, in a suit and tie, "I figured it was something you would come up with."

She nodded as she took a seat, "You look…quite handsome."

"Thank you." He smiled, "You look quite nice yourself."

"Thank you." She averted her gaze briefly, before looking back up, "How are security measures?"

"They're fine." He said, "Haven't seen anyone suspicious."

She nodded, folding her hands and leaving them on the table. She could tell he was dismissing the topic of work, but she had absolutely no clue what to bring up. Was she really this socially inept?

"Anything interesting at the Primogen meetings?" He asked, then smiled, "That you're allowed to tell me, of course."

"Oh, I don't think so." She said with a smile, "They're quite tedious. Though I should be thankful. Tedium only means things are relatively safe, as of now. There are still talks of what happened with the…Chantry battle. But now that the Chantry's rebuilt, safety precautions in the area have only increased. Really, that's been the subject of most meetings."

"Yes, I was there with Poe during the battle." He said, "Victor killing Nines Rodriguez was…quite a sight, for sure…"

"Oh, I'm sure it was…" She shuddered, "I'm quite glad I _wasn't_ there for that very reason."

"Well, objectively it was a victory for us, at least."

"Yes, of course. It's quite nice now, having no more Anarchs in the city. I think Jeanette has been much tamer."

"It's one less threat to deal with."

"If only we could rid of the Sabbat as easily…"

"I'm sure the rest of the Camarilla will have a plan for that." He said, "And then we'll have peace…for how long, I'm not so sure…"

"I hope it lasts a very long time…" She mused, "I could use some more business."

"How has business been recently?"

"Dragging a bit. But, Jeanette helps to bring them in. It's plateaued, you could say."

"Worse now than in years prior?"

"It's been bad since the Sabbat have taken the city, but crawled up after they left."

"I had no idea Remus's takeover was so detrimental…"

"Well…apparently, the amount of casualties that occurred in the club deterred many of our potential customers…"

"I see…that does make quite a bit of sense…"

She nodded, then her gray eyes flickered up to the waitress. "Hi. You two look lovely this evening. Can I get you anything?"

Therese held a hand up, "You're being robbed, I hardly think this is the time to wait on us."

The girl gasped as a purple glow surrounded her head, screamed, held her head and ran.

Therese cleared her throat and looked back to Gottfried, crossing her ankles as she looked down, out of topics again. She bit her lip, then looked up, "You'll…have to forgive me." Her shoulders dropped a bit, "I've never done this before…"

"Tricking her into a robbery might've been overkill…" Gottfried said.

"Oh, what, that? It was…one of the most peaceful things I could think of. I don't have Dominate. I can only work off of hysteria."

He gave a solemn nod. If that waitress was lucky, she'd still _have_ a job after this.

She looked out towards the windows, "As I was saying…I apologize for any…inexperience."

"I don't have any more experience than you do. You must remember that."

"You really…don't act like it…" She said softly.

"I know…Poe took it…much harder than I did…for…obvious reasons…"

"Yes, of course…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it to the surface…"

"It's alright. I'm sure whatever you faced is no different."

She shifted uncomfortably, "I feel as though we should…speak of something brighter…"

After what felt like years, he finally said, "The Kuei-Jin are gone too. If we can take out both the Kuei-Jin and the Anarchs away, it increases our chances of taking out the Sabbat."

"Yes, that's right." She perked up, "Too bad we know next to nothing about them."

"That's the nature of our conflict." He said, "It's hard to uncover the secrets of the Kuei-Jin."

"We should take advantage of their absence while we can. I'm sure the Prince is on top of it."

He nodded, "He seems rather efficient at getting rid of our enemies."

She uncrossed her legs and sat up, "You weren't interested in heading back to my apartment, were you?"

"Of course, to keep you safe." He stood up.

She smiled warmly, then reached out to take his hand, nervously looking up at him like she was asking him if she could. It was cute, seeing the way she'd look up at him through her lashes. He took the hand grasp one step further by giving her a hug.

She almost gasped, then held him back, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. Somehow, she felt frailer than Jeanette. When Jeanette hugged him, she really squeezed, she latched onto him good, but with Therese, it was very delicate and gentle.

"You look stressed. We should get back quickly, so you can rest."

She nodded, holding his hand as he escorted her from the building, taking her into a taxi to her apartment. When they got out, there was a light drizzle, so they hurried inside. She flicked the lights on, the room was still a little dark, even then.

She smiled, "Thank you for accompanying me on the way home." She took both his hands.

"You're welcome. You wanted me to stay, right?"

"You…don't have to." She met his gaze, "I'm sure you're a very busy man."

"It wouldn't be any trouble." He smiled, "I'm used to being in Santa Monica now."

"Thank you." She smiled, her eyes flickering around briefly, then she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

His smile grew as he gave her another reassuring hug.

She held him back, her eyelids heavy, "I don't think I've ever felt so…eased…" She said softly.

"That's why you have me."

She closed her eyes, leaning in to kiss his lips. He kissed her back, holding her closely and securely.

* * *

 **A/N:** Jeanette and Gottfried's first 'date': Home run – Therese and Gottfried's first date: First base, at best. Interesting. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Here's chapter ten! The cheese! The festivities! The humanity! Please, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Not responsible for any mental breaks during this reading, and…it's gonna be a lot shorter than you think.

* * *

The last thing Victor was expecting on his way to Confessions was a pair of handcuffs snapping behind him, a rag snagged around his mouth, and a burlap sack thrown over his head. It all happened so quickly, he could hardly keep a mental track of how many lefts and rights were taken when he was thrown in the back of a truck.

When the vehicle finally stopped, he was hoisted up into the air again. He heard a door open and close, the feeling of heading downstairs, and then another door opening and closing. He felt himself get thrown into a chair before the bag was removed and his eyes dilated due to the bright lighting.

He didn't have much time to get used to the lighting before he was whacked in the face with a lead pipe, knocking the gag to the floor. A small amount of blood splattered out as Victor growled with rage, like his assailant already took the first steps to awakening a demon, "Where…am…I…?" He rasped.

As he looked up, he saw Skelter there, wiping the blood from the pipe with his hand, "You're about to be in hell."

"Oh…?" He smiled despite his minor injury, like he was relieved when he realized that he was dealing with an Anarch, "And what's this…your little sex dungeon?"

He whacked Victor over the head, "You killin' Nines…must feel pretty damn good. Hell, maybe you even feel safer. No more Brujah at the speed a' light flickering around to bring you back to those hellish nightmares of the Great Depression, huh? You feel like you won, don't ya?" He swung low, busting Victor's knees, "Now you got me." He spoke right in Victor's face, baring his teeth like an animal, "You'll find I run a little _different_ than Nines."

"Yes. Cowering and frenzying at the drop of a hat. I imagine you joined the Anarchs when the Sabbat couldn't take you."

He chuckled, switching the lead pipe for a two-by-four with nails jutting out of it. He whacked him flat in the chest with it, leaving holes there, too, "I joined the Anarchs when Nines told me about justice. When he told me about freedom. Your corporation of zombies ain't gonna last long when you got _my_ Anarchs up against you."

Blood was dripping from a few more places now, to say the least, in addition to the bruises all over him. "Oh, that would be a show, wouldn't it?" He smirked, "You couldn't defeat us with an _army_ …what use will scraps of you do?" He asked, "Even still…we'll know your plans ahead of time. Always."

"You got a funny choice a' last words."

"As do you…Skelter…was it?" He looked him up and down, "You're going to be hunted out of the country when they figure out what you did to a Primogen. But in the off-chance, I will scan your face and remember your features, when I attain my revenge…"

"You're dying here tonight for the amount a' terror you put in my people, and the death 'a Nines. You will never hurt another person again." He grabbed a hammer and reared back to smash it into Victor's skull.

He dodged at the last moment, "On the contrary, fool, I already have a fitting punishment for you…you remember my Gargoyles?"

"You gonna turn me into on a' those?" He laughed, "I don't think so." He reared back his leg to kick him right in the face.

He tilted his chair slightly to avoid that too, "Oh yes…you…and that foolish tramp…I'm going to kill you both. We're going to find you and cleanse you off this planet!"

Skelter had about enough of this 'dodging' game, grabbing the chair to throw it against the wall.

Nervousness flashed in his eyes briefly as he hit the wall, flinching. "This is all very foolish…you know." He said, "I hope you're not thinking that you can outsmart a Tremere. You've effectively guaranteed your own death. Was all this fun worth it?"

Skelter took out Nines's desert eagle and cocked it, "Lights out, Cammy." He fired.

For a second he thought he did it. He actually did it. He avenged Nines, and Victor Madison had finally died, after all his tyrannical crimes. His body was gone, and there was nothing but dust in the air. He was finally dead.

Then he realized the color and consistency of the dust. It was purple, bright, and sparkling.

He didn't die. He teleported away.

Skelter slowly lowered the gun, then fired again. The bullet struck the wall and got stuck there. He fired again, and again, all over the room. Then he just let a roar rip through his chest and fill the air as he threw the gun against the floor and destroyed any and all the leftover furniture in the house.

And this was without frenzying.

* * *

Times had changed. And it terrified him.

His city was once a bustling yet happy home for the Anarchs. An alternate stay with the Last Round. Then the Sabbat came in shortly after Strauss came to rule. That was the first sign. The first sign that things were not going to go well.

He should've known that Strauss was a more capable opponent than LaCroix. LaCroix was a snake, yet he was simple and predictable, at least to Isaac. He knew all the buttons to press whenever LaCroix was going on with his 'Camarilla order.' He even saved that fledgling VV sired. If he knew what Slade Lockwood would turn into, he would settle for sparing only VV.

And then she died. Killed by the Sabbat. And gradually, more deaths followed suit. Smiling Jack was killed out at sea, and Nines was killed a week ago, during their assault on the Chantry.

He clenched his fists, in one of the back offices of his jewelry store. The one that had windows and a fireplace. Not the office Kindred visited. The one specific for kine.

Why did it have to be him? Out of all the Anarchs to be lost, why did it have to be Nines? It could, and almost is, very well a loss that they couldn't recover from. Without their leader, the Camarilla were taking everything back and murdering all the Anarch remnants by force.

He didn't even know how many survivors there were. No one was in contact with him, it was just him, alone. The sole Anarch in Los Angeles now.

But he would take everything back, or at least his city, first. He had been pressed back against a corner before, and he had reversed his fate. He would just do it again. This Camarilla was going to pay, once Isaac called some _real_ help in. Then Strauss and his lowly Tremere wouldn't know what hit them.

He heard the door open, briskly and without a care in the world. Isaac looked shocked. He knew the Camarilla would attend to him shortly, but he didn't _this_ quickly. He whirled around, "You…" He said, "I remember you, from the meeting…"

Sirius held a hand out, "Alright, let's just make this quick, I don't got all day."

"What?" Isaac backed away, holding his hands out, "You're…you're a—"

"Don't wanna sit around and wait for you to squeal for reinforcements like a pussy? Yeah. Gotta take you out _real_ fast before you turn into a problem…"

He frowned, "But you were one of us. You're an Anarch!"

"Get in the fireplace."

"Excuse me?"

"In the fireplace." He took a pistol out and smacked him with the barrel, "Now!"

Isaac looked out the window one last time. VV was dead, and Ash was nowhere to be found. The Toreador's eyes welled up with tears. Perhaps it was time for a new age to take over. He held his hands up, squatting down and cowering at Sirius.

Sirius growled and pressed at his back with the barrel of his gun, more or less shoving Isaac into the fireplace. Sirius then chuckled as he brandished a few boxes of matches. "It's all coming together now." He laughed, "The end of my job!" He lit them and threw them all to the crumpled Isaac. He didn't know when Isaac died or turned to dust. Nor did he stick around to see when the rest of the building would catch fire, he was too busy laughing with his hands in his trench coat pockets as he made his way out of the burning building.

* * *

Catalina put her hands on her hips, surveying the abandoned gas station, "Well, now we're two boneheads down…where the hell did they go…?"

"I don't know, Skelter said he'd be late." Damsel said, "He's probably lighting his house on fire or something. To get rid of the evidence."

"Hmm…that wouldn't be a bad idea…" Cissy muttered.

"He shouldn't be this late though." Damsel growled, "We're attracting attention just…sitting out here. No less by a gas station. Something explosive comes by and we're dead."

"I doubt anything explosive is coming by." Killian said, "Unless they come at us with grenade launchers, but we don't need the gas station to die from that."

"We could just…move away from the gas station…if it comes to that." Catalina said.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea either." He crossed his arms, then looked over at Damsel, "You have the map?"

"Yeah. I'll give it to Sirius as soon as he gets here." She grumbled.

"Well, he lives far away, doesn't he?" Cissy asked, "Maybe there's traffic."

"You know, for some reason, I don't think _traffic_ is going to stop Sirius."

"Maybe he…ditched us…" Anastasia said.

"Please, that'd be _way_ too good to be true." Catalina said.

"Well, we have some time cushions in place. If they take another half hour, then we're leaving without them." Damsel declared firmly.

"I see headlights." Cissy pointed over the distance.

"Okay, that's…somewhat promising…" She squinted, "No…wait, why is it a taxi?"

"Maybe someone just needs fucking gas." Killian said, "This is a gas station."

"No shit," She slapped his shoulder, "But why wouldn't they get it somewhere…" She trailed off as someone got out, "Else…"

"Who the hell is that?" Cissy asked.

"Uh…shit…" Killian took out his gun as the Malkavian slowly strutted forward, "What the hell do you want?"

"Maybe I want to spend some time with my close friends." Dragomir grinned, "In their last moments."

"Who is this?" Catalina asked, "Gideon?"

"No…" Anastasia clenched her fists, "It's the guy who killed Lark!"

A motorcycle zoomed towards the gas station, skidding to a halt as Sirius got out, "Hey guys." He smiled, seemingly in the best mood of his un-life, "Make a new friend?"

"Not entirely." Catalina said, sniffing the air, "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Eh, there was a fire in Hollywood. I was trying to get some last minute feeding, but then a fire broke out. Jeez…almost died…" He fibbed.

Dragomir raised a brow, "Where's the four legged one? Or perhaps, I should say one-legged one."

"Look, we don't have time for this dipshit." Killian fired his shotgun, but Dragomir pumped up Celerity and swerved out of the way.

A moment later, Skelter's truck pulled in and he got out. His eyes flickered over to the group, and he did a double take as he saw Dragomir, "What the fuck…"

"I say we make a deal." Dragomir held his hands out, "I'd just like to watch you go."

"What?" Damsel was beyond perplexed, "What the fuck are you on about, you looney!?"

Sirius watched on with some sort of demented fascination, smiling as his eye went wide with joy, "Gotta say, kid. Pretty brave of ya to take on seven Anarchs at once."

Catalina took her gun out, "What do we do?"

"We kill the son of a bitch." Killian fired again, but this time, Dragomir yawned as he dodged.

"I must add to the serious one's comment." Dragomir held a hand up, "I was expecting more gusto from the batch of you. You're the survivors, the leaders of the next movement! And yet, all you have are guns."

"What was your deal, asshole?" Damsel screamed.

"Ah, right, I had almost forgotten." He took off his glasses to polish them on his jacket, "I'd like to see you off. That's it." He put them back on and gave a massive grin, "And thank you for those six disciplines, they're oh-so handy."

Skelter marched towards Dragomir, something especially bitter towards the way he was carrying himself, "You get the fuck out of here, or I'll make you wish you never even stepped into our bar."

"Ooh, scary." Dragomir giggled, "I don't see the point, I wish you no harm. Not anymore. I've taken enough from you." He crossed his arms, "Why the long face, dear? Is it because you can't please your woman anymore? Maybe you're not the perfect alpha you thought? No, I don't think that's it either." He leaned in, "I think it's because you're scared…"

Skelter punched him in the face, knocking him back. Dragomir laughed, "And why wouldn't you be?" He continued, "After all, Mister Madison knows where you are, doesn't he? He knows what you look like, he knows what she looks like too! You threw in the towel, as the grand leader of the Anarchs, why don't you tell me how it feels!" He bellowed.

A select few Anarchs saw Dragomir's plan now. Dragomir wasn't going to lift a finger to kill them. He was relying on their outstanding instability. He was relying on their ability to destroy each other.

Skelter roared as he entered his war-form, lasting only a second before that slipped into a frenzy. With the power of Celerity, Dragomir got into Skelter's truck and drove off, Damsel and Killian firing at the tires to try and stop him with no avail.

Skelter roared and whirled around, running towards Anastasia, who was the closest. He reared back a claw to slash her open. However, Killian butt her out of the way with a shoulder and felt himself get torn to shreds. As he hit the ground, he held an arm up, "Fucking hell, you monster, get a hold of yourself!"

For moments at a time, there was just a white noise in her ears, as she watched the fight unfold in front of her. No matter what age, what time, what scenario, they would always fight. They would always fight in front of her. They would always try to prove who was the better man in front of her. Was it perhaps that she was just disappointed in herself for falling in love with either of them in the first place? Was the haunting warning her brother gave her correct? Clearly hoping and waiting for one of them to kill the other wouldn't be good enough for her. She wanted more direct results.

A haunting scream came from Anastasia as she glowed a bright green and fell into _her_ war-form. Her eyes were maddened, rabid, and unstable, she charged at both of them, her claws bared, no holds back, and no end to the screaming.

Sirius had been chuckling ever since Dragomir made his entrance, but now he was full on laughing. This one seemed a little different than all the other times he was laughing, like he was _actually_ laughing at them, rather than just having a good chuckle.

Killian looked horrified as the two frenzied beasts started tearing into each other. He ran back out of the way, "Damsel, what the fuck do we do!?"

Damsel's eyes were jaded, "Get in the car. Everyone, get in the car, just drive. Get the hell out of here and let me take care of this."

Killian was absolutely dumbfounded, "What? We can't leave you here with these!"

"I'll be fine. I can run. Just go, okay?" She looked up at him, something serious and yet desolate in her gaze, "They have more potential than we do."

He grit his teeth and blinked away tears before he ordered Cissy, Catalina and Sirius into his car and sped off.

Damsel turned to the two frenzying Gangrel, taking out her shotgun, "Hey! Over here!" She called, diverting their attention. She then fired for their foreheads, trying to knock them out in one hit.

Skelter flinched as he was hit in the shoulder, but stomped towards her gladly to pound her to dust. Lucky for Damsel, Skelter's movements were primal and predictable, so dodging them with the help of Celerity was really no problem.

Anastasia posed a bigger threat.

She was faster, nimbler, and more airborne, literally. Damsel never really had time to fire at her, her chances of cracking her in the head with the barrel were a lot higher.

Damsel dashed out of the way more times than not, letting them brawl with each other. She knew it was cruel, and she knew they very well could kill each other, but there was just the sliver of a chance they'd knock each other out, or at least one of them would fall.

Maybe she could handle one frenzying Gangrel, but she wasn't so sure about two.

No less, two frenzying Gangrel, in war-form.

She stayed out of their fight, dashing out of the way when one of them saw her and got distracted. The fight between them was bloody and gruesome, feathers and fur flying. Anastasia would beat him with her wings and easily snap his bones, while he would tear into her and increase her blood loss tremendously.

After a while, Anastasia couldn't take anymore, Skelter always was the superior fighter. She collapsed on the ground in a bloody heap, completely out of energy.

Damsel stepped back as Skelter licked his chomps and turned towards her. She was scared for two reasons, really.

He was still moving, quite well, too. Anastasia had to have broken at least all of his bones once. And he was still walking, just fine. She could see some of them, like one in his leg, jutting out. He acted completely unscathed.

The other was the fact that he was still frenzying. This was a long frenzy. Usually they lasted a minute, at most, before the user slipped out of it. But not this time. Every second he spent in this form increased his chances of staying that way forever.

At this point, the chance that Skelter would ever return to a human-like state were one in a million.

Damsel cocked her gun and started firing, hitting him in the chest, arms, head, legs. Everywhere. But it didn't stop him. "What the hell are you made of!?" She screamed with rage as she kept dashing around.

Ideally. Then she tripped over a rock. Just one little pebble. And that was all it took.

He swept her up by the feet and held her over his head. She screamed and bashed him over the head with her gun, "Skelter, listen to me, you giant asshole! You can't lead our fucking movement if you're—"

That was all he heard from her. If at all. She wasn't able to finish without a head.

He dropped the headless body to the ground, licking the leftover remnants of blood and brains from his jowls before her body turned to dust. He coughed a bit, his beady eyes darting around before they closed and he whined. He stumbled to the ground and collapsed when the beast relinquished its hold.

* * *

 **A/N:** Talk about a bad day. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Here's chapter eleven! Did you ever just…really wish you could bring a dead character back? And, I mean, really dead. Like, double-dead. Ta-da! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

A hand burst out of the concrete. It was black, cloaked in shadow. The darkness leaked from the unearthed arm to the adjacent sidewalk. The buried-alive man climbed his way out of the once freshly paved walkway, standing tall under the night sky. His black and yellow eyes flickered around, adjusting to the old and new sights.

Then it all hit him at once. His mission, his army, and the collapse of both of them. He had an army of Cainites, Kuei-Jin, and hunters, and they were all gone now. He remembered Kalliyan, his Kuei-Jin lover, who died right before his eyes, to that wretched Tremere. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his burning chest, the Camarilla were going to pay dearly for that. She died because he was weak, she died because he ineffective, but all that was going to change now.

He walked out into the open streets, grabbing the nearest bystander by the shirt, "You."

The other man screamed. It was one thing to get plucked off the street, quite another when said assailant had a strange darkness coming off of him, as well as horrid animalistic eyes. Once they were completely yellow, but now the darkness began to take them over too. "What…what do you want…?"

"You will tell me today's date." He said darkly, the only thing not making it a technical Dominate command was the hand motion.

"Uh…uh…A-August tenth…two-thousand and five…"

He let him go, "So…I've only missed a month, hmm? A better torpor than my previous one…"

"You…you've been asleep before…?"

"Yes…for about five years…"

"Uh…right…this is the part where…where I should leave."

He glared at his back as he began to walk away, "I did not give you permission to run amok."

He cowered as the shadowy man began to approach him again, "Please…please…I…I don't have much money…I don't have anything you want…just leave me alone…"

"I want a tour of this city, and I want it now…"

"A…a tour…?"

"Yes, take me to Santa Monica first."

"But it's so far away!"

"You should probably hurry, then." He shoved his shoulder.

They took the bystander's car to Santa Monica, "So…what's your name?" The kine asked.

"For now, you may call me, Stone." The LaSombra said as he exited, he peered around the city, "Tell me what you know about the Asylum."

"The Asylum? It's a pretty intense place…it's run by sisters, I think…one of them is really…uh…really…yeah…she's crazy…but she has the city wrapped around her little finger. Jeanette Voerman. She does this big, sexy, schoolgirl act."

He looked mildly repulsed, shaking it off, "So that Malkavian wench still has the city, hmm? I will change that, very, very, shortly." He said, tapping the kine's shoulder, "Chinatown."

"That…that place isn't exactly close either…"

"Hurry, three more stops."

"Yes, sir." The kine nodded, taking the two of them back to his car.

Once they arrived, the LaSombra began another barrage of questions, "How well do you know this jurisdiction?"

"Not much…I don't really come here often…"

"Very well, I will have to take what I can get." He sighed, "Who resides in the Temple of Golden Virtue?"

"Huh…that big old building?"

"Yes." Stone nodded to the building at the edge of the city, "Someone with…Asian descent…most likely? They see it as a spiritual place of worship and enlightenment. Perhaps by the name of Ming-Xiao or Jun Oshiro, do those names sound familiar to you?"

"No one's been in there for months."

His eyes widened, "For…months, you say?"

He nodded, "Heck, this whole city used to be a lot…livelier…but now it's pretty empty. I think it's creepy…"

Stone thought about it as he paced a bit, "So the Camarilla has finally done it? Has it knocked the Kuei-Jin back from our shores?" He asked, "No, that's impossible…Kalliyan always told me how formidable Jun and Tsubasa were…surely it's impossible for them to have been defeated in a mere month whilst I was gone…" He said, "Hmm…perhaps this is a blessing in disguise." He chuckled, "The Sabbat may very well have an easier time taking the city from the Camarilla, than it did from the Kuei-Jin."

"Uh…what are you muttering about, there…?"

He smacked his shoulder, "Hollywood."

"Ow…" The kine rubbed his shoulder, "Jeez…whatever…two more of these…"

"Hmm…" The LaSombra said once he looked around the city, "Could be livelier…"

"I mean, it is three in the morning…"

He kept scanning the streets, then his eyes widened when he found a large amount of rubble where a building used to be. "These…these ruins…" He pointed, "What…what happened here?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" The kine ran to catch up with him, "There was some huge robbery or something. I guess the whole plan went south, and they trashed the whole establishment. Abrams's jewelry store, it was."

"Isaac Abrams?" He looked even more shocked, "He's been killed?"

"Yeah, I mean, a lot of people probably died in that fire…"

"That's a rather large blow to the Anarchs…then…hmm…" He mused, "It seems someone advanced a plan I already had…Abrams was going to be mine…nevertheless…" He kept looking around, his eyes sharpening once he saw the Elbow Room. "Hmm…I instructed Archie to look into this establishment…I will have to have a word with him about this, when I find him…"

"Huh? Who's Archie?"

He shoved him, "Back to downtown."

"What? But that's where we first started!"

"I know, and I prefer to end our tour there…"

He gave a reluctant nod, heading to his car.

The most notable feature from a distance was the red tower. "You should be careful around there…" The kine said as he got out of his car, "I heard that's a freaky place to be…"

"Oh, I'm quite aware." Stone said as he exited, "Come, let us view the rest of the city."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say…"

Stone's hands were crossed behind his back as he kept surveying the area. Nothing looked too changed since his month's absence. Until he reached the dirtier, poorer part of town. He was again surprised, "What…what happened here…?"

"Oh yeah, the Last Round…place got burned down…"

He walked through the rubble, the kine staying on the sidewalk. He sifted through the dirt, but found nothing. The only thing that remotely stayed in one piece was the sign to the bar itself. He picked it up and held it towards the moonlight, "And…what happened to it? Another robbery, I presume…"

"I have no idea…one of my buddies caught some of it one video…it was weird…there were these guys…made of fire…completely ruined the whole place…"

"Made…of…fire…?" The LaSombra repeated slowly, then he clenched his fists, "That is the same man who…who took Kalliyan away from me…" He growled.

"Huh?"

"So…no signs as to whether or not Rodriguez survived the attack or not." He chuckled, throwing the sign back on the ground and returning to the street, "I rather hope he did. I want to see if that bravado about killing all the kings is true…or false…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

His confidence faded rather quickly, replaced by an overwhelming fear, "If…the Camarilla destroyed the Anarchs, and the chased the Kuei-Jin out of the country then…then we're next…"

"Who's destroying what? Who's next?"

"That cannot happen. I need to visit Master Lafayette first." He said, walking away from the kine, "To clarify that I am well, then I shall visit Archie, he owes me a report, on that territory encroaching _our_ land…"

"Alright, fine, ditch me!" He snapped, "You're lucky I don't call the cops after all the 'free' rides I gave ya!"

He whirled around, holding a hand out, "You will forget all the events of this evening." He said, as a blue glow went around his hand and the kine's head.

"…huh…?"

He crossed his hands behind his back, leaving the confused human behind. He closed his eyes and focused, "I hear you…in my thoughts…Lady Sybil. You're there…trying to contact me…" He said, opening his eyes again, "You must be in the Abyss…calling out to me…goading every step of the way." He said, "Worry not, my dear. I will avenge Lucius's death, and I will make sure the Sabbat will stand victorious!"

* * *

"Dammit, I have no fucking clue where to go!" Killian pounded a fist on the dashboard.

"Just go back to his house, see if it's still here." Cissy said.

"What if they're dead!?" He asked, "What the fuck is going on!"

"Fuck, man, chill out. Give me the wheel." Cissy said, since she was sitting shotgun.

"Like hell!" He elbowed her arm as she tried to reach over him, "Get off! I can drive, Christ!" He pressed harder on the pedal and did a sharp U turn, driving back towards Skelter's house, "This is a huge fucking mess…" He combed his fingers through his hair.

"We'll be fine. Look, at least there's four of us here, right? If something does happen?"

"Fuck, don't say that." Killian said, "If it was just the four of us, we'd be even more screwed than before."

"Just relax." Cissy said, "No need to get all pissy." She pat his back, "Keep driving."

He gave a shaky sigh and continued onwards. The rest of the car ride was fairly silent as they made it back to his place.

"Good, it's not on fire." Cissy got out and headed inside, "C'mon, guys."

Killian rubbed one of his temples and followed them, "I have a terrible feeling about just leaving them behind…"

"Are we even sure that anyone's going to be here?" Catalina asked as she got out.

"Probably not." Killian said, "I don't know where else to go. She just told me to drive!"

As they stepped inside, Cissy raided the fridge for blood, "It'll be fine. They'll know to come here when they stop throwing their tantrum."

"That is, if one of them don't tear the other apart…" Sirius said.

Killian shook his head, "It's that fucking Malkavian, he always causes this mass mayhem wherever he goes!"

"Eh, really?" He asked, "You know, I think I've heard a thing or two about him…"

"Really, I haven't." Catalina said, "But…I got to look him over with Auspex…he is a diablerist."

"Yeah, that's…what happened to Lark." Killian said, "He's…practically got her inside him."

The sound of a beeping horn was heard before the vehicle drove off. "That sounded like a taxi." Cissy said.

"Shit." Killian approached the front and cracked the door open, only to see Skelter carrying an unconscious Anastasia, "Oh…it's just Skelter…" His voice didn't sound relieved, however.

As he walked closer and came inside, he gently laid her on the couch. He was silent as ever.

Everyone else was quiet too. Maybe it was because Anastasia looked terrible, or because Damsel wasn't there.

Or because Skelter's right leg was the leg of a wolf.

Killian went into the kitchen and grabbed some blood bags, bringing them in, "Give these to her. Hurry."

Skelter tore one open and handed it to her, hoping the smell would wake her up.

"Well, these are…interesting…developments…to say the least." Sirius crossed his arms.

Catalina swallowed hard, noticing that Damsel was nowhere to be found, "Uh…"

"Skelter…what happened to Damsel?" Killian asked lowly.

He grit his teeth, then reached in his back pocket and handed Killian the beret.

Killian slowly took it, "…fucking hell…"

"Well, look at that." Sirius chuckled, looking from Anastasia's downed body to Skelter, "You managed to do more damage to _us_ than you ever did to the Camarilla."

Skelter did everything he could to tune him out. He knew he was in no place to argue, he'd just frenzy again.

"Alright, maybe picking a fight with him now is a bad idea." Killian said, relaxing a bit as he saw Anastasia stir, "At least these two survived…"

"Yeah, no, we're dropping like flies. Clearly this is something to celebrate." Sirius said.

"We don't have time to argue." Killian said, "Skelter, what should we do? About the…whole…leaving schedule…?"

He handed Anastasia another bag of blood, "We'll leave tomorrow."

Anastasia drank all the blood she was provided, "Where's Damsel?" She looked around. When a cold pause passed by, she shuddered and swallowed hard.

Skelter looked away, then muttered something about getting blood for himself as he hobbled into the other room.

"She…she's gone." Killian said, handing her the beret, "I'm sorry we didn't help…she told me to leave with the others, I didn't want anyone else getting hurt."

Anastasia took the beret, blinking away tears as she held it close.

"Maybe we should just flip a coin or something…use a spinner…guess who's dying next…" Sirius muttered.

"Look, no one else is dying next." Killian said.

"Probably Skelter. He's got a fucking dog leg, now he's a Masquerade Violation too, right?" Cissy said.

Skelter stood in the doorway, glaring at them. Killian wiped a hand over his face.

"Yeah, last time I checked, those don't exactly look normal to humans." Sirius said.

"We'll worry about it later." Skelter said, staring at the floor as he tried to think up of some sort of solution.

"Pfft, yeah, sure we will…" He rolled his eye, heading out through the door.

"Where is he going?" Catalina asked.

"I don't know." Killian said, following after him, "Hey, Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius crossed his arms, looking out at the night sky, hearing the other Anarchs not too far behind him, "You know…it's a real shame he had to die…"

"…Nines?" Catalina asked, "Of course it is. It's something we're still dealing with as a group—"

"No, not him. That Tremere kid. Leo, I think his name was." He said, "Because my plan was foolproof. It was the perfect job. Least it was until he died, I need to shape up on my work."

Catalina looked utterly confused, she thought for a moment, thinking that this was yet another joke from the Setite, then her eyes shrunk, "Oh my god…"

He snickered for a long time, taking out a cigar and lighting it. The cigar was flashy and expensive, as if he was saving it for a special occasion for a _long time_ now. "I guess you and Damsel were right all along!"

Killian's shoulders fell, "You…have to be shitting me…" His eyes quickly filled with rage, "Why…?"

Skelter narrowed his eyes, "You're leaving? Good riddance. We'll see you in hell." He turned to head back inside, "It's no use picking a fight with him, we have more important things to deal with."

"Yeah, you go and make your great plan. Can you even think straight without frenzying?" Sirius laughed, "I'd love to see how you idiots will hold up now, where are ya headed, Arizona? Is that the place I should tell Strauss?"

Catalina pointed at him, "You… _you_ were the spy!"

"Damn straight." He smirked, "More than just a spy though, I'm basically Strauss's Sheriff. Good thing you guys bought that Nosferatu bullshit right when I made it up. And every time Nines bailed me out, he just hammered another nail into the coffin. Guess being gullible was his strong suit."

"I…you were set out against us from the beginning…?"

"You tell me, Catalina. We did both join at the same time, didn't we?" He asked, taking a puff. "Strauss had a very…specific set of orders for me when I first joined. Taking on the Sabbat and the Anarchs at once ain't exactly a cakewalk, so Strauss wanted someone on the inside. On the inside of _both_ organizations." He said, "The Sabbat were dangerous, but I already had them covered. The Anarchs, even more so. LaCroix had just fallen, the Prince died, things were starting to look up for the Anarchs." He said, "They were getting cocky, overconfident, full of themselves. They thought that _they_ ousted LaCroix. That _they_ defeated the Camarilla, even though they didn't do shit. Right, kid?" He smiled at Killian, "There was a bit more up-skirt grabbing then fighting in the Chinatown temple, right? But of course, after being in this Anarch cell for so long, that's par for the course."

"I was supposed to instill a false, bullshit sense of hope." He went on, altering his voice to sound dumber and more impressionable, "Ooh…a Follower of Set…what the hell is that? What can it do? How can it help us?" He snickered, then he changed back to his normal speaking tone, "You guys were so desperate for members it wasn't even funny. Even when Catalina squealed about me being untrustworthy, it didn't matter, because with the Tremere in charge you were all scared shitless."

"So I just waited until you guys would come up with some kinda plan." He said, "Except, for _months_ …that never happened…" He said, "Nines insisted we wait…which…was annoying…because I didn't like dealing with any of you fucks as normal people longer than I had to. Then you guys finally came up with the idea of killing Victor." He smiled, "So I got word out to him right quick. Word that the Anarchs were out to get him. I guess in turn it made him work on his 'experiments.'" He said, "I'm assuming those are the Gargoyles and the shit ton of extra powers he's got now."

He took a long puff of his cigar, "Then I was to be tested. I needed to show my loyalty, to the Sabbat and the Camarilla. Smiling Jack was out at sea, not doing anything, but, as far as Anarchs go, he was a rare one, clocking in at three-hundred and something. I killed him and his ship burned to ash." He laughed for a long time after that, "He was no match for me, and I'm only a _sixth_ of his age! And I only have higher and higher to go." He said, "You guys are all stuck, thwarted by your lousy generations, but soon I'll be strong enough to do the _unthinkable!_ "

"Well…that finally got the lead out of your asses…" He chuckled, taking another puff, "Then we finally moved up the date to Victor's assassination. But by then, it didn't matter. The rest of the Camarilla already knew what your plan was. By the time you guys carried it out, there was already an entire air squad ready to take you down." He shrugged, "We may have played along at first, give you some sense of false hope, but in the end you were doomed to fail."

"Then I had to be careful. I knew the counterattack went off _too_ well. So everyone was gonna be suspicious. Everyone thought there was a 'spy' amongst us. And I used it to my advantage." He chuckled, eyeing Catalina, "Damn, imagine if people actually _listened_ to you? Then…hey, who knows? Maybe more of the Anarchs would have survived." He said, "But, oh well, you guys were desperate for members, am I right?"

"The 'spy' provided a problem though. Cause then Nines said we were gonna lay low and do nothing until it was resolved. He…really liked doing nothing, didn't he? No wonder you lost." He shrugged, "At first, I was pissed off, because with us sitting around doing nothing, I wasn't gonna get any work done, but then…I realized I _was_ doing my job." He said, "If the Anarchs were doing nothing, Strauss was freed up to deal with the Sabbat and the Kuei-Jin. He never had to worry about the Anarchs dealing a surprise attack either, because I would always be there to warn him."

"For a while things stayed the same, but then, it finally changed." He said, "I don't know who the hell did it, finally, but someone burned the Last Round to ashes. Maybe it was a group of Independents or something…" He shrugged, "Then it caused Nines to make battle plans, which I eagerly egged on every step of the way. Once he suggested taking out a Tremere Chantry, I knew that this was it. It was finally going to end. Everyone was going to fucking die." He said, "I made the call to Strauss and the other members of the Camarilla _in Isaac's office_ , and by then they were basically prepared. Nines basically marched towards his death." He snickered, then shrugged, "I mean, sure, _every single Anarch_ could have died. But…hell, it's better this way. Now you can go out and tell the rest of America that Strauss is going to make the country a Camarilla one."

He was practically out of cigar by the time the speech was over, "Killing Isaac was my last job." He said, "After all, he could have just hit the reset button by ordering more troops in." He said, "So I had to keep bullshitting that I was a real Anarch for a bit longer. Pretend to care about you guys, pick fights with the Camarilla Ventrue, Cadmus…so on, and so forth. Then no one would question me if I…took off for an hour or so to kill an old bag in Hollywood. What can I say? The last domino fell." He said, "Well, it's been real."

Catalina clenched her fists, she had clearly had enough. She dashed towards him with two of her swords out.

Even still, Catalina was no Killian or Damsel when it came to Celerity. Sirius laughed, a cigar in one hand, he used his free hand as a glow of green snakes came out of it. A respondent one went around Catalina's head.

They could tell it was a Setite power right away because Catalina fell on the ground and starting having an orgasm. "I've been waiting a _long time_ to do this, Assamite trash!" He threw the cigar fragment away and took his gun out, setting it to automatic and emptying a clip or two inside of her. Catalina started bleeding, but she did nothing to fight back. All she did was moan Sirius's name in pleasure on the ground.

Anastasia went in to attack next, but she fell towards a similar fate. Hit by the green glow of Serpentis, she fell on the ground and moaned in pleasure to her new infatuation. Sirius reloaded his gun, stomping on Anastasia's torso. She coughed up blood, "That's right…keep 'em coming, who's next?" Sirius smirked. His eye went from Anastasia's weakened body, to Skelter, and then to Killian, "Look guys, it's her _entire_ stay in the Anarch movement in a nutshell. Covered in blood and sexual juices, am I right?" He stomped on her again, this time cracking something, "Get real. You didn't need _me_ to fuck up your entire movement. You guys were doing a fine job of that yourselves. The Camarilla and the Sabbat treat all this like a job, while you guys were reliving high school or some shit…"

Cissy wiped dark tears from her eyes, "Then just go! If you're gonna be of fucking use to your goddamn husband in the red tower, then go! Get the fuck out of here, tell him what you did!" She screeched, her voice even more unpleasant than Damsel's when she was screaming, "But just know you made a huge mistake. And yeah, this is coming from me! _Me!_ " She threw her hands in the air, "Go! Tell him you tricked us with your _mind powers_. Because that's a real man's war, isn't it? Doesn't it just get your blood pumping, taking candy from a fucking baby? Maybe when you realize what the hell family is, what the hell friendship and loyalty is, you'll realize what you're missing out on. But you go, have fun in that fucking wasteland of rotting flesh. We'll be waiting for you to come crawling back on your hands and knees so we can kick the dirt in your eyes and send you off!"

Skelter meanwhile had to hold Killian by the collar to keep him away from trying anything, "You heard her."

"You think I'm leaving so easily?" Sirius snickered, walking over Anastasia's body, and leaving the two girls in their love-struck, vulnerable positions, "How cute."

"Is Isaac not enough?" Skelter asked, "Jack? Nines, Damsel?"

He snickered darkly, diving at Cissy, and tackling her to the ground. He bit into her neck and punched her in the chest, clawing at it for a bit after that. As if he were trying to remove her heart from her body.

She screamed, trying frantically to squirm away from him, "Christ, someone help!"

Killian came barreling in, his added mass to the dogpile was enough to send it into a fumbling mess. Cissy took the opportunity to run inside.

As soon as his senses were somewhat gathered, Killian activated Potence and Celerity to the max, reeling back to punch Sirius in the face as hard as he could.

Sirius coughed up blood, both Cissy's and his own. He tumbled back into the grass, getting up and repositioning himself rather quickly.

Catalina and Anastasia both began to frenzy, heading towards the nearest creature, which happened to be Sirius. Sirius frowned and avoided them both. Anastasia, however, wouldn't give up, and as a punishment, Sirius smashed her jaw with the butt of his pistol, nearly snapping it off. He shot her a few times as she was downed, "Jeez…dirty animal…think she'll grow something like you…" He smiled at Skelter.

Skelter merely held a hand up and sent a pair of wolves after Sirius. Killian mentally reset his priorities and worked on holding Catalina back, securing her arms and hoping the frenzy would run its course.

Sirius took a deep breath, only having seconds before the wolves would attack him. He blew out a mighty sandstorm. One that ripped through all the Anarchs, as well as the scenery around them. The foundation of Skelter's house was challenged massively, and all windows in the house and the Jeep shattered instantly, the latter fell to its side, then on the foot, then to its other side, nearly rolling a complete circle.

When the sand cleared, all the Anarchs were covered in horrid scars. They had _seen_ Sirius's sandstorm before, but they had no idea what it was capable of.

Killian heard Sirius's voice the loudest as he left, "Any of you fucks come back to my city, and I'll kill you _personally!_ "

Skelter waded through the sand, slowly scooping Anastasia up and giving her a miserable, desolate look. He held her close, then brought her inside.

Killian slowly scooped up Catalina, sniffing as he looked outside one last time, then headed in.

* * *

It was hot. The air was muggy, full humidity, thick clouds towered above the world. A low pressure system of the gods grappled onto southern California without mercy.

She came up there to wish a few final words. She couldn't care less about anyone else, but, she at least felt like she should give Damsel a few last words.

She remembered the warmth Damsel emitted when she first joined…

" _Uh…hey!" She chirped, nervousness seeping through her voice, "Uh, you can…call me Damsel, okay?" She gave a warm smile then, "Looks like it's just you and me in this sausage fest, huh? Sounds like a hell of a good time. Wonder how good we can train 'em."_

Maybe Damsel wasn't the strongest. Maybe she wasn't the most organized, or most patient, but she was one of the most hospitable Anarchs there were. She was just so unbelievably human, in a movement surrounded by animals. She was a leader when she was a follower. She was den-mother, the mother of a bunch of untamable animals. She was a miracle worker.

When she made it to the graveyard, she was surprised to see another figure there, kneeling over Nines's grave. She heard gentle sobbing too, and figured maybe she should leave, before she did a double take.

It was Skelter.

Crying.

She stepped closer without realizing. He froze up a moment later, then turned back and looked over his right shoulder. She had never seen him like this, never seen him make that face, never seen his cheeks damp with tears. Never seen him shake with embarrassment and misery.

She looked at the ground, "My mom always said…well…uh…it…it was Italian…but…it basically translated to 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' I guess truer words can't be spoken in your case."

He turned and stared back at the ground, "Why are you still here…" He asked, his quiet voice even softer, "Why haven't you run yet…? Why haven't you left me? I'm gonna be the death of you…"

"Give him another chance." She said, "Wasn't that Nines's motto?"

He readjusted himself. It seemed kneeling with his dog leg was extremely uncomfortable. "You gave me at least a-hundred a' those…"

"Mmm-hmm." She said, "We need to get going. We need to leave the state." She said, "And we're going with you."

He shut his eyes and shuddered, "I'm gonna kill the rest of you."

"No, no you're not. You just need help…badly. You just need to hold onto your humanity, get some of it back maybe. Like Nines, he may have been Brujah, but he never frenzied, right? It's possible."

"He took my ability to feed…he took my balance…he took my ability to walk…he ain't gonna stop until I can't talk, until I can't think…"

"Then now would be a good stopping point."

"How…?"

"I…I don't know…" She admitted, "But…but you shouldn't be alone."

"I want to stay…" He wearily stood, using the headstone to steady himself. "I don't want to leave the Anarchs…" He hastily rubbed his tears away and looked at her, "But I'm too dangerous like this. For you."

She took a step or two back, "Time apart might be…helpful…"

He looked away, then covered his eyes as he let out another sob, whimpering something that sounded like, 'But I love you so much'.

"We'll still be in the same movement." She said, "And…hopefully it will grow into a larger one, one that can sustain itself."

He gave a little nod, "Is this it…?"

"For now."

He gave a little nod, "Yeah…yeah, okay…good…" He rubbed at one of his eyes, "Are you with Killian?"

She looked a little surprised at the mention of Killian. She shook her head.

He gave a weary nod, "I…I don't want you to…stay away from him like he's the plague. I think if anyone's gonna go nuts next, it's gonna be him…he's been holdin' us together for a while now, as much as I hate to say it…I think he needs help to…dammit, we all do."

"It'll be on my shoulders, then." She said, giving a bittersweet smile, "I feel all better. I feel like I finally got everything out these past few days…with all the arguing and frenzying. It'll be up to me to help everyone."

"You…you let someone know if you need help too, alright?"

"I will."

His head hung low as he looked at his leg. "He's gonna take me one day. I'm gonna have no say, no chance." He looked up at her, "You need to put me down if I go again. It ain't worth it."

"You can't just not try to gain your humanity back and then say 'oh yeah, guys, kill me if I frenzy again, by the way.' That's irresponsible."

"I am gonna try, but it takes time. He's not always as patient as I am. And that's sayin' something."

"You sound like me when I was going through pot…" She said, "You don't want to sound like me when I was going through pot."

"Look, I get it, I sound like an idiot, and it is my fault. I am an idiot. But this ain't an addiction. This ain't something I can crack with willpower. It's too late for that. I'm already past the threshold. I'll do anything within my power to stop, but if something does happen, you need to get rid of me. If I can't change after this…after all these fucking chances, I'm not gonna change, ever."

"That's not true."

He sighed, "Alright…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it…"

She nodded, "Did you want to come back with me…or do you need more time?"

He briefly looked at Nines's grave, "Yeah. Let's go back."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that brings an end to Skeltstasia…I think it had a good run while it lasted? Okay, but let's be real for a minute, would you really want to date someone with a wolf leg, even if they were a saint? Heh, heh, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Here's chapter twelve! Well, we crossed the chapter ten threshold, time for the new character diarrhea. If you made it this far, you should be able to take a few more. ;) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. There is also some heated content in this one, if you're not a fan, feel free to skim over it.

* * *

She lay in a hammock at the top, eagerly awaiting for her tower to finally be completed. Though there was a certain level of boredom to trusting all of your work to everyone else. Was that going to make her life a finger? No.

She sighed, calling out, "Jasper! Drake! Selina! Axel!"

No sooner did she call, did four of her most loyal followers, (no pun intended) arrived to the top and bowed at her, "Mistress Natalia!" They all said.

Her snake-like tongue flickered out as she smiled. The Setite Elder was absolutely gorgeous. She had tan skin, and long dark, flowing red hair that nearly reached her feet. She was dressed in a dark green gown, matching her green, serpentine eyes. Her lips were a dark red, as were her nails.

Her four most loyal followers seemed to benefit greatly in the looks department due to their clan as well. Especially Jasper. He had spiked, silver hair, and wide dark eyes. He wore metal knight's armor from the leg down, and a blue tunic, with a blue cloak over that. Even under the cloak, one could see how toned and muscular he was. That and his handsome face made it incredibly easy for him to manipulate people, despite his relative young age as a Kindred.

The other two male Setites were dressed more or less like punks next to Jasper. Drake had a black bandana on, as well as a black shirt and a blue jacket over that, blue pants, and brown boots.

Axel had a red bandana on, a red scarf around his neck, a black shirt with a green design on it, black pants and black sneakers. Both of them also had countless tattoos on their bodies. Though only a small handful could be seen while they were fully clothed, like the ones on their necks, or the backs of their hands.

And that left Selina, who wore a black, gothic gown, black fishnet stockings, black opera gloves, and black boots. There was also a black choker around her neck. Her hair was dyed pink and tied into two pigtails, matching her pink lips and nails.

Natalia yawned, raising a hand to her mouth, "Are the slaves almost finished with the temple?"

"Yes, Mistress…" Jasper answered, in a cool, deep voice, one that _oozed_ refinement, as he faced away to the view that the top of the tower provided. "Nearly done."

"Good…don't…don't have them finish too fast…that won't do." She swatted a hand, "I only want our tower done when the Camarilla already knows we're here. Sooner than that and it'll be too dangerous, we'll get spotted…"

"Yes, Mistress…"

"My lady…isn't it dangerous up here?" Drake asked, "All you have up here is a hammock…and…little else…" He looked around, "No walls, no roof, no protections…what if you fell asleep out here while the sun came up? You'd be dead!"

Natalia snickered, "Such a cute little boy, Drake. To worry about me so. I'll have you know such dangers are avoidable." She said, "Especially if I am to work on my Serpentis. Kemintiri can exist in the sunlight because of it."

All their jaws dropped, even Jasper, who was typically the stoic one, "She can?!" They all asked.

She nodded, "She can walk through the daylight, as long as she has the blood for it. Yes, oh yes!" She grinned, "That is the power of my sire."

"Your sire is a woman of great power, and respect, Lady Natalia." Jasper bowed, causing the other three to follow his lead.

"She would be a venerable ally to have on our side." Drake said.

"No one can match her strength." Axel said.

"We will do what we can to find her, and lead her towards us." Selina said.

Natalia chuckled and stood up, slipping her feet into her tall, brown boots, (not that she needed an excuse to be any taller), "Remember, children. We don't owe the Followers of Set anything, not the main clan. They do not see the wisdom of Kemintiri's ways, and even if they did, they don't deserve her, or us." She smiled, as a few snakes from one of the lower levels crawled up to the top to slither around their master, "I want you all to become Serpents of Light for me."

"Serpents…of Light…?" They all asked.

"Indeed." She kept pacing, her snakes following her eagerly, "We are going to play a game with this mister Lafayette. We'll use him as a test run for Strauss. With the Sabbat and the Camarilla toppled, I can finally set my plan into motion." She said, "We will signal for Kemintiri's attention…and…and when her beloved childe finally comes back to her sire…oh, what a reunion it will be!"

"Yes, Mistress Natalia!"

"Wonderful, now…let's have Drake and Axel survey this half of the area, and Selina and Jasper, why don't you do this half?"

Selina nodded, turning into a jaguar and bounding off, while Axel and Drake went down the stairs.

"Jasper…?" Natalia asked, looking at the man who stayed, "You remain? Why?"

"It's just…I already did some snooping around before we started construction of the temple."

"Oh?" She raised a brow, "Anything you care to share?"

"Your childe is here."

She paused, her eyes widened slowly, then she started cackling madly, "He…he is…?" She asked, "Sirius…is here?"

"Indeed, Mistress."

She leaned towards Jasper's ear, "Did he have any particular…Jyhad leanings?"

"It…it was hard to tell…Mistress…it…it seemed as though he…he's on every side at once…"

She laughed even louder, "Oh, he has learned from the best, hasn't he?" She snickered, "Yes, yes, good…quite good…oh…Sirius, we're finally going to be reunited at last." She clasped her hands together, "You may have lost your way, lost your way to the great Kemintiri and how she works, but I will show you the right path, darling! I will show you the right way!" She said, then her voice went down a few notches, "And should you refuse to listen _then_ …well, I may have to…I don't know, change your mind for you…" She laughed, looking back at Jasper, "Do keep an eye out on him for me, would you?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mistress." Jasper bowed.

* * *

"I think Killian needs a nickname." Cissy said, crossing her arms as she watched him load massive crates into the Jeep that must have weighed a ton, "Hmm…well, he's strong, but he's an ass. I think Mule works."

Killian slammed the trunk of the Jeep closed, "Call me whatever the hell you want, I don't give a damn." He grumbled, patting his pockets for his keys until he snagged them, "Last chance, anyone leave anything inside?"

"Nope. We're clear, captain." Cissy held a thumbs-up.

Skelter turned and looked up at him, "You get tired behind the wheel, we'll switch."

"Yeah, sure." Killian nodded, turning towards him, then pausing, "Uh…will that work out?" He looked at his leg.

"It's just driving." Skelter said, "Shouldn't be a problem."

"So, wait, where are we going?" Cissy asked.

"North." Killian said as they moved towards the truck and got in. The three girls piled in the back, while Killian took the driver's seat, and Skelter sat shotgun, "I think Idaho should be…pretty barren."

"Nines and I went there once upon a time." Skelter said, "Empty as hell."

"If it's empty, then it's the best option for us." Catalina said.

"Looks like it is." Killian said, taking a deep breath before he started driving.

Cissy sat back, sitting in the middle of course, because she lived for the most action as possible. She slung an arm around Catalina, one around Anastasia too, "Alright, road trip! God, it's been ages since I've been on one!" She kicked her feet up on the center console, "Should we start with—"

Killian's elbow interrupted her. He elbowed her feet hard, knocking them off.

"Hey, what's that for?" She asked, leaning in.

"First of all, you're not wearing your seatbelt." He glared up at her in the rearview mirror.

"It's not like we need to."

"Unless you wanna get pulled over, put it on."

"Ugh." She pulled the fabric over herself and let it click.

"Second of all." He said, drawing her attention up to him again, "And nobody puts their feet on my center console."

"What? Why?" She put them up there again, which resulted in him elbowing her again.

"Last chick who tried me like that ended up in the hospital, I wouldn't push it."

"What? What's so annoying about it? It's so cramped back here!"

"Oh, yeah, because it's just _so_ nice to jam your feet in someone's personal space. Look, I'm sure some guys are _really_ into it, but I'm not one of those."

"C'mon, I'm not trying to be weird. Not this time."

"It just pisses me off, alright?"

"But it's comfortable!"

"Cissy, if you end up in the hospital, it could seriously derail our plans." Catalina said.

"Okay, even if he _did_ break my ankle, I could heal it with blood." She said.

Skelter looked over to Killian, "We got enough blood, right?"

"Yeah." Killian said, "We burnt a lot of it after…the Sirius shit." He said quietly, "But I sold all my art."

"Art?" Cissy asked, "You had art? I didn't know you were a collector."

"Collector?" Killian asked, "No, I'm not a collector. I was an artist."

"…really?" She asked, "I don't believe you."

"Thanks?"

"How much did we rake in?" Skelter asked.

"We uh…might or might not have six figures."

"Are you kidding me?" Cissy's eyes widened.

"Sold my place too, that was expensive."

"Huh…" Cissy sat back, crossing her arms. There was a bit of silence between them before Cissy stirred again, "Let's play a game."

"God no." Skelter muttered, leaning his face up against the window.

"We'll start with Killian and go around. I bet Leo. What's your horoscope?"

"My horoscope?" He asked, "What the fuck is that?"

She rolled her eyes, "When were you born?"

"Ninteen-sixty-four?"

"Month and day, silly."

"April seventh?"

"Dammit, Aires. Okay, Skelter, you're next…I bet…Capricorn!"

"That's me…" Catalina said quietly.

"Shh!" Cissy slapped her leg, "Don't say that yet! I didn't get to you!" She looked back at Skelter, "When were you born?"

"January twelfth." He sounded ever-so-bored.

"Ha!" She laughed, "Knew it! Okay, someone guess me!"

"Okay, you realize like, two of us here know what the fuck you're going on about, right?" Killian said.

"Just guess!"

"…probably not Capricorn…" Catalina buried her face into her hands.

"No…c'mon! Guess!"

"I'm gonna fucking pull this car over…" Killian grumbled.

"Cissy, we don't know the other horoscopes…" Catalina said.

"Scorpio! C'mon, was that hard?" She asked, "Okay, okay, Anastasia. I'm gonna say Pisces."

Anastasia gave a slight nod, looking out the window.

"Score! Alright, Cissy three, you guys, zero! Let's play another."

"Alright, I have a game." Killian said, "It's called the quiet game."

"I'm out." Cissy threw a hand in the air, "Don't be such a fucking Dad. C'mon. Let's play something fun."

"…quiet game sounds nice…" Catalina said.

"I have a game. Okay, first we pretend everyone is the opposite gender." Cissy sat up.

"This is already off to a horrible start." Killian said.

"Then we just come up with names for each other! Killian…hmm…a blond bombshell with the temper of a bull…I think you'd be a Brittany."

"Uh…alright…"

"Skelter…what's your name, James?"

Skelter immediately perked up, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"I don't know, I figured it was common sense."

"That is _not_ my name."

"Well, I can't see you as a Jamie…I could see you as like…a Tamara. Maybe Ashley."

"When we get gas, can we lock her in a bathroom?"

"I'll think about it, Ashley." Catalina said.

"Hey!" Skelter barked, "We are not gonna start with this!"

"Catalina…" Cissy mused, rubbing her hands together, "I'm seeing a really rugged but thin young man. Muscular though…hmm…refined. Marlin maybe? Or Jake? Maybe Blake."

"Blake?" Catalina asked, "I…I don't know _how_ you picture this stuff…"

Cissy looked over at Anastasia, "Hmm…a smooth talker, but he's also about peace…I almost see a beard and afro. Or just long, slicked-back hair. Handsome, but modest about it, you know? Not like Killian over there."

"Hey."

"Maybe, like, a Justin? Eh, no, that's an insult. What about…like…something old timey? Like Francis or Rigby? Something that you don't hear a lot, you know, but nothing _refined_. Ooh, maybe Myles. That name's always come off as really chill to me."

Anastasia snickered, "Myles huh?" She laughed, "So what's Cissy's name?"

Catalina didn't have to think about it much, "Sid."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, what the fuck! I gave you all cool names!" Cissy demanded answers.

"And she'd look…like, exactly the same, only with masculine features." Catalina said, to more laughter.

Cissy crossed her arms and pouted, "I would not wear make-up." She grumbled, "…actually, I probably would. Hey, but Ashley over there would be a complete diva."

"Shut the hell up." Skelter growled out.

"Maybe we'll see someday." Catalina said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Killian snickered, "I don't even want to think about dude-Damsel…"

"And woman Nines!" Cissy laughed.

"Ugh…please…please no…" Catalina said.

"Oh god…" Killian grimaced, "The hair…"

Any of the Anarchs who weren't laughing at least snickered.

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Skelter sat up a bit, "We'll be staying at a motel, in one room, to save cash." He said, "So that means no goofing around."

"Why are you looking at me?" Cissy asked.

"Cause I know you're going to do _something_."

"I don't sleep with anyone unless they want to be slept with."

"TMI…" Killian muttered.

"Hey, you would know."

"Really, I wouldn't, cause I was drunk off my ass."

"Yeah, that was funny…" Cissy giggled, "How do you get drunk like this, anyhow?"

"Please, no one answer that question." Killian said.

"Even disregarding Cissy, I feel like there's going to be funny business with all of us in one room…" Catalina said.

"All I ask for is the tub." Killian said.

"Well, if there are two beds, that means two of us per bed." Skelter said, "Potentially."

"I call sleeping with Catalina." Cissy hugged her, "Hey, that works out. Then Skelter can sleep with Anastasia and Killian gets the tub."

"Well…uh…" Skelter adjusted himself, "I think I'll keep a lookout for tonight. I'll catch up tomorrow night."

Anastasia looked at Killian, "You sure you don't want a bed?"

"Yeah, I like sleeping in tubs."

"Okay, and you make fun of me for being weird." Cissy said.

"Well, I dunno, I did it a lot when I was little. Whenever there wasn't a girl passed out in there."

"Okay…depressing…"

"Well, I dunno. A lot of the time I couldn't get to my bed because there were girls in there."

"Okay, you can stop now…"

"Man, I'll never forget the night I woke up and wondered why my pillow felt so hard before I realized it was just…stuffed bags of crack and cash…"

"Man, I wish I woke up and found my pillowcase stuffed with crack and cash…"

"Yeah, I guess at the time, I didn't realize how gifted I was." He muttered sarcastically.

"I think you just out-Cissyed Cissy." Catalina said.

"Dammit, that's scary, don't say that."

"What, can't take not being queen of the streets?"

"I think we should play a different game." Cissy huffed, crossing her arms.

"I got one." Skelter said, "Everyone shuts up and we focus on getting there on time."

"Ugh. Fine." Cissy said, "As long as someone turns the radio on."

Killian mashed his thumb on the radio, it started playing heavy metal. Cissy smiled with contentment, "Okay. This is gonna be a good trip."

* * *

When Sirius got home, the house smelled of strawberries. So Juliet was making something. Something he wished he could taste, too.

He headed into the kitchen and saw her bent over the oven, peering in to check on something. She jumped as she stood up and saw him behind her, "Oh, hey, babe."

"Hey." He gave her a hug, "I see you're hard at work cooking something as usual."

She rested her head on his shoulder, holding him back, "Yeah, kills time…gets a little boring in here when your life is so perfect."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want a crack at some of the vampire politics?"

"Oh, yeah, you know it." She snickered, "Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I dunno, just gets a little boring around here. Sometimes I go out and look for things to do, but I haven't been risking it that much recently. Not with the kids."

"Hmm…" He slowly broke the hug, "Maybe getting you out of that job wasn't such a great idea…"

"Nah, it's fine. Don't worry about me." She pinched his cheek, "As soon as I pop these suckers out, I'll be able to go out and do things again. I mean, like, after they turn eighteen."

"Yeah…when they _slowly_ reach eighteen…"

"It'll go by in the blink of an eye."

"I guess so." He said, sitting at the table, "Well, you wanna hear everything now? What I do and stuff?"

"You're…ready to tell me?"

"Yeah…most of it isn't really… confidential anymore…"

"Okay." She sat at the table, "I'm ready to hear it then."

"See…I told you about the different sides, the Camarilla, the Sabbat, the Anarchs…but I never told you which side _I_ was on…"

"I just figured you were kinda on all of them."

"…oh…"

"What?"

"I guess I don't have to tell you much after all." He stood up, walking past her and patting her shoulder, "You know me too well, good job."

"What? I want to hear the rest of it. That can't be it. You still didn't tell me what 'work' is or why you do it or anything like that! If people come here and tried to kill me, I'd like to know why."

She found him in the bathroom (one of the many), staring into the mirror, "No one's coming here to kill you, don't be stupid. No one knows where I live."

She stepped in behind him, combing her fingers through his hair and styling it for him, "I know…things could always change."

He crossed his arms, "Look, I'm in the Camarilla, as a spy for the Sabbat and Anarchs." He said, "So, 'work' usually meant my conduct with the Anarchs."

"Okay." She moved her hands down and rubbed at his shoulders, "The Camarilla's pretty safe, isn't it? The safest?"

"Well, it is now." He said, "That's why when I was talking about everyone dying and stuff, it didn't bother me. The Anarchs are history now, at least in this state they are. Every time they came up with a plan, I just told the Camarilla, eventually we countered them so badly their movement couldn't recover."

"Ah…" She nodded, "Jeez…that's kinda twisted…are they all dead?"

"Most of 'em…"

"That's almost worse…" She muttered, leaning in and kissing the shell of his ear, "Well, it is pretty hot, too." She smiled.

"I…uh…almost killed the rest of them myself…once I narrowed down where they were hiding." His arms fell to his sides, "Same thing's gonna happen to the Sabbat, soon. It's already started, Lafayette has lost way more men than Strauss has…"

"You'll win the entire war for them. The Camarilla."

"Yeah…" He said, listlessly, "Stupid Anarchs…they were never gonna win…"

She turned to look up at him, not in the reflection, "You okay, hun?"

"They…they didn't even need _me_ to fuck up their movement…they…they were doing it themselves…morons…" He smiled into the mirror, but by no means was it a healthy one, "They…they thought I was one of them…thought I was one of their friends…what…what idiot would want Anarch friends anyway? Screw 'em…now I…now I have no friends…"

She only looked more concerned, "Well…that can't be true…what about your allies in the Camarilla?"

"…I'm in so deep that no one _in_ the Camarilla knows I'm Camarilla, aside from like…the Prince…and maybe one other person…"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well, I'm your friend."

He looked down, then he hugged her arms dearly.

She got up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "And you have four little fetuses who are gonna be your best friend, whether you want them to or not."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" He rolled his eye, "You better check on your thing before the house burns down."

"Shit." She broke the embrace and ran off into the kitchen, "Shit, shit, shit!" He heard her voice throughout the various rooms she darted through.

"Did we really talk for that long?" He asked, leisurely following after her.

"I don't know, when I'm with you, I lose all sense of time…" She grabbed the oven mitts and opened the door, pulling out a loaf of bread, "You have to have some sort of friend. Another Kindred. What about that one other person who knows what you're doing in the Camarilla?"

"Uh…I don't know…he's been around since like…the eighteen-hundreds…we ain't got much in common…" He sat at the table.

"Well…you can always make a friend." She said, "That's what I've been doing. Try finding someone to talk to in the Camarilla. There has to be someone you could talk to."

"Heh, heh…yeah…about that…"

"What?"

"I may have gone to _great lengths_ to show the Kindred in the Camarilla that I'm not one of them…"

She sighed, rubbing one of her temples briefly, "Like I said. There has to be _someone_."

"I doubt it…"

"Don't doubt it until you try it."

"Ugh…I don't know…being lonely ain't that bad…"

"Uh huh. Trust me, babe, you'll get bored." She started slicing the bread, sitting at the table with a few slices for herself. She ate them and sighed with contentment.

"I'll take my chances…" He said, shuddering at the prospects of being friends with anyone in the Camarilla.

After another bite, she leaned in to kiss Sirius. It was something they did so he could just have a taste of what she made.

"Strawberry bread, huh?"

"Yeah, it's easy. Tastes good too, I hope."

"Yeah, it's got my seal of approval."

"Good." She smiled warmly, finishing what was on her plate, "Ugh. This pairs great with wine but I guess I'll have to settle with milk for now."

"Yeah, unless you want all our kids to be dumb."

"I know, I'm not an idiot."

"Heh, heh, heh, pure, unadulterated Juliet sass…just the way I like it." He laughed.

She snorted, pouring a glass of milk and downing it before she wiped her mouth, "Alright." She took a deep breath, "Time for bed."

"Yeah, sure, _bed_ …"

"What?" She turned over her shoulder, that look on her face maybe even more bitter than usual, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yeah, a pair of things."

"Oh yeah?" She put her hands on her hips.

He nodded, "So…what's on your mind?"

"I can only think of one thing."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded, then turned and headed for the stairs.

"Hey!" He started chasing her, "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Upstairs?" She turned over her shoulder, giving him another bitter glare, "What, can you not hear?"

"Oh, you're getting it so good…"

Her façade slipped as she smirked, then headed upstairs, pulling her sweatshirt off the second she made it to the bedroom. There was nothing beneath it, not even a bra. "I had a feeling."

In the interim in where her sweatshirt came off, he wasn't there.

"Ah hah." She took her sweatpants off, "You know, hanging around here gives me plenty of time to think. Think about this, mostly." She pulled her panties off, "But I figured out the perfect way to find you." She suddenly turned around and threw her panties in front of herself.

They struck an invisible wall right in the face. "Hey, damn it!" His Obfuscate wore off, "Wait, why am I mad about this?"

"I don't know, because I ruined your sneak attack with my wet panties?" She sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs.

"Damn, you look hot." He smiled, "Well, congratulate yourself. Your wet panties have done what no Kindred can, unmask me."

She giggled, "Good, good, I've really been thinking about it pretty hard."

He took his coat off, then his shirt, "I guess I can't sneak up on ya anymore…"

"Nah, you can get me if I'm naked."

"Careful now, wouldn't want to give your assailant any ideas…" He headed towards the bed, hugging her close and kissing her.

"Maybe I do." She traced her fingertips down his spine and started kissing at his collarbone.

"Course you do." He took his pants off, laying on top of her on the bed and reaching a hand down to start touching her womanhood.

Her eyes widened, "Shit, S-Sirius…" Her thighs quivered as she melted into the bed and spread her legs.

"What?"

"Don't stop." She urged, her eyes wide with urgency.

"You know, I figured…what, with your panties all soggy and everything…"

"…what?" She asked, her mind cloudy, her voice desperate.

"Never mind." He said, one hand was on her rear to provoke a rhythm, the other kept exploring her sex.

"Fuck…" She moaned out, long and drawn out. Her eyes rolled back before they closed and she let her body just focus on doing nothing but responding to his touch. He knew exactly what to do, and she would be infuriated with how good it was, if she could think straight.

He closed his eye as well, hugging her close and feeling her up a little deeper. He slipped his underwear off and rubbed his length all her body as well.

She shut her eyes and let out a high pitched whine, "Fuck, fuck, bite me…"

"That gets messy, Juliet."

"I know…" Her moan was husky.

"Besides…you're pregnant…it…it wouldn't be safe…"

She grit her teeth, "Goddammit…"

"I mean, I could bite…I just…it wouldn't feel right if I drank…"

"Then don't…it's fine…"

"Would my dick help?"

"A lot…"

He spread her legs a bit more, giving himself a bit more room, then he moved in and got comfortable, taking advantage of the rhythm she already set to start humping her all the more vigorously. He finally started to make groans of his own in order to compete with hers as he started penetrating her, giving her sloppy kisses whenever she didn't need to gasp for breath.

"Sirius…" She gasped out, grasping his shoulders as he was embedded deep within him. Her tone wasn't just a throw-away sigh, she was asking for something.

"Yeah…?" He grunted.

"C-Can you stick it up my ass?" She asked, all in one breath.

"W-What?"

"Please…"

"Alright…alright…" He pulled out, then he flipped her over. She felt his length press against her cheeks, "Shit…" He backed away again, digging around for the lubricant. Once he finally slathered it all over himself and her, he went right back to business, drilling into her with no mercy.

Her voice was on the deeper side as she screamed, her body tensing around him. At first, her scream was pain, but it quickly turned into pleasure. Her womanhood still burned with satisfaction as he reached a sensitive spot inside her, her hips rising and falling to meet his thrusts.

As he reached his climax, she just about fell from hers, but it was staggered and prolonged, little bursts of ecstasy rather than one huge buildup. He slowly pulled himself away and she clung to him, rubbing her hands up and down his abs, "Thanks for the change of plans, babe…" She panted.

"You should probably give me a little more notice next time…"

"I know…I wanted it last minute…"

"You wanted a last minute ass-blast?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, heh, heh…heh, heh…Juliet's butt was thirsty…"

"Sure…laugh it up." She muttered, "I should really be thankful you went back to get the lube…I was gonna claw your eye out."

"You'd blind me over butt sex?"

"Without lube? Yes. You want to see what it feels like?" She challenged, "You have an asshole too."

"Do I? I'm not so sure…"

"Want me to find it for you?"

"Hear that, kids?" He rose his voice, as if announcing something, "Your mom's gonna show you all what an asshole is."

"Fuck yourself." She grumbled bitterly.

"Come on…you're gonna be screwed if the kids are born when you go around talking like that…"

"I know…" She muttered, "I had a ton of issues with it last time…Camilla would go around chanting 'fuck' all the time because she thought it was what 'big girls' did…"  
There was a pause. A normal person would be mortified, but Sirius just laughed.

She giggled a bit, "I'll be good about it if you are."

"Pfft, I'll barely be around, for starters…"

"Sirius, swear to god…"

"What? I feel like I'll be at work…or…sleeping…cause it's daytime…you said it yourself…"

"You better be there." She rolled over and started drifting off.

"I will…I mean…as much as I can be…"

"Uh huh…"

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not…"

"Alright." He gave her a squeeze, "Night, Juliet…"

"Night Sirius…" She curled up in front of him, letting him spoon her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now that Sirius has…let it all hang out, I suppose, I wonder what his plans will be…thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirteen! Why don't we check up on Harper? I'm sure she's doing great! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"I had a feelin' you'd be here."

Harper felt her chest stir at the sound of that voice. She sat up and turned over her shoulder, "Oh…hello…"

"Hey." He sounded so nonchalant as he sat next to her. But, she supposed that's what he was good for.

She lowered her head and turned back to the bar, back to the four empty shot glasses in front of her. Tonight was a quick and hard night.

He looked over her, his eyes lingering on her bare ring finger. He turned away, "You okay? I mean…physically."

"I don't know." She muttered.

There was a paused filled by the booming music of the Asylum, "You wanna talk outside? Can't hear myself think in here."

"Do you have any cigarettes?" She looked up at him.

He averted his gaze, "Yeah."

"Okay." She stood up, clutching his arm on her way out. They sat on the pavement outside, leaning against the wall. He lit and handed her a cigarette. After taking a few puffs, she looked down and just stared at the ground.

"Where've you been staying?" He asked eventually.

She pointed to the apartment complex above Trip's Pawnshop.

"That place's got roaches."

"I don't care."

He crossed his arms, "You can come back, Harper. We don't have to…to be anything."

She shook her head, "No. I'm…I don't want to."

"Harper—"

"I said I don't want to. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

"I don't want you to die. You're already sick."

"I'm fine." She insisted, "Please…"

He stood up, "If I find you here in a week, I'm getting help."

"Fine." She could find a new club to drink at. A new city to live in.

He stood up, finally a bit ticked, "You know it was my kid too, yeah?"

She took a shaky puff on her cigarette, closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth.

"You know, maybe dere was just too much damn alcohol in your system when you conceived him. Hell, you probably drank while you had 'em, didn't ya?"

"I would never." She said quietly.

"Whatever. Don't get me wrong, I'm not grovelin' to you. I don' want you back, but I don't want you dead either, we clear?"

"Crystal." She said through clenched teeth.

"Good. I'll see ya in a week." He huffed, walking off.

She took another draw on her cigarette, hoping it could calm her more. Hoping that, maybe combined with the shots she drank, it'd make her feel less.

But that damn blood in her veins kept her way too sober for her liking. She just sat under the overhang for hours, listening to the light rain that'd come on and off like an old light, down the street someone yelled about the end of days.

She wished the end of days would come. Kill just as many people as it would Kindred, enveloping them all in a fiery death.

Maybe she'd get so drunk, she wouldn't feel it.

A billowing cloak and clanking metal footsteps could be heard as Harper watched an extremely familiar figure pass by. The silver hair and dark blue almond-shaped eyes made him even clearer to make out.

It gave her that burning feeling. It wasn't anxiety, or excitement. It was a bright combination of surprise and nostalgia, it hurt somewhere deep in her chest, but lit up her brain like a Christmas tree, "Jasper?"

Jasper picked up his name rather quickly, his eyes going from attentive to fearful when he looked at who called him. He started walking faster.

She stood up, grasping at one of the pillars. She was in no shape to run, "Jasper, it's me! It's Harper!"

"Harper?" He asked, whirling around.

She gave a slight smile, something she hadn't done in ages, but it was pained, "You…" She trailed off as she stumbled closer, "Found yourself in the World of Darkness as well…?"

"World of Darkness?" He fibbed.

"Yes…" She looked around herself, "Did…you have time to talk?"

"Perhaps." He said, "Though I'm quite busy. I have work to do."

She nodded, "Did you…want to catch up somewhere? Surfside Diner, maybe? Or…my apartment?"

"Yes, very well. Make it quick."

She nodded and decided on the Surfside Diner. He didn't need to know her living conditions.

Her footing was unstable the entire way back, but she did her best to not show it. She only really stumbled twice, but quickly caught herself. When they made it inside, she sat in one of the first booths, feeling a massive headache sink in. She tried to shake it off, "You look so…so nice…" She offered a little smile, "I think Dalton would be upset if he was…still with us…he wouldn't want so much competition…"

"I rather think he wouldn't recognize you. Not like that."

She gave a weak smile, "No, I don't think so either…" She said softly, "I'm terribly sorry you had to see me like this…I've been having some…" She just shook her head and tried to hold her tears back, "It just hasn't been the same, after he passed. I know it sounds weak, but…that was the same time I was ghouled…the night he died. My regnant passed away just…within this past year and I switched but…" She shook her head again, "Switching blood bonds over is…is no easy task, I suppose."

"Ghouled?" He asked, "So you are a part of this game now…"

"Yes. I have been for…quite some time." She briefly looked out the window, then looked back at him, "How about you?"

"I was Embraced over ten years ago."

"Embraced…" She asked, staring at the table, then she met his gaze, "Would you like a ghoul?"

"I don't suppose you mean _you_ , do you?"

She cracked a little smile, "I do."

"What do you have to offer?"

"I…" She paused, "I'm not…adept with melee, but…I could do anything you wanted me to…" She said, "Any paperwork, emails, chores…anything. I need to get away. I need a regnant who isn't involved in L.A. Jyhad…" She looked out the window, "I served the Prince of L.A. for fifteen years before he passed…I…like to think I was helpful. He never fired me."

"The Prince of L.A…paperwork…emails…chores…so you were a Camarilla rat?" He asked.

"Yes…I was…" She said, a tad nervous, "I wasn't…as ill as I am now…" She looked back down at herself, "I had a little more cash, too…he paid well…"

"I take it…you're…disillusioned with their ways?" He asked, she not only saw fangs, but a snake's tongue, as well.

That was certainly unsettling.

"Um…yes…yes," She gathered her wits, "I…would rather align myself to an independent now…I'm not sure if you fall to a certain…side…or clan…"

"I owe my loyalty to Lady Natalia." He said, "This Prince of yours…he is deceased…in what manner did he die?"

"Mutiny." She muttered, "He wasn't a very good Prince."

"Ah, I find it rich how an organization who prides itself on its good intuitions and 'safety for all Kindred' could fall in such a manner. I suppose the Camarilla _isn't_ what it quite presents itself to be…"

"No…" She said softly, "I think every sect has its flaws…I've hardly been of any use to them since he's passed. My current regnant already has another ghoul who does his tasks for him. If I left, he wouldn't care, or notice, I'm sure…"

"So…you have a current regnant." He looked annoyed, "You realize this means that even if I _wanted_ you, I would have to wait until his blood leaves your system, yes? It is against the traditional ways to ghoul someone else's ghoul."

"It would only take another week, at most." She looked nervous, "I…I could really use the blood, anyhow…" She looked away, "I've…been trying to kill myself." She said very quietly, "I didn't think I'd actually…find a chance of freedom…"

"Besides, we're not looking for a _secretary_ , Harper. We don't need someone to sort for us or anyone to take calls. I doubt Lady Natalia has had the time to even learn about computers. We are on the road to conquest and we'll get it either by open battle or deceit and trickery. What Lady Natalia would _really_ like, is to hear that I've Embraced a new soldier." He leaned in slightly.

Her deep blue eye were wide and nervous, "If you'd be willing to train me, I'd do anything." She looked away, "But I'll tell you just the same as I told the Prince. I refuse to be Embraced." She closed her eyes, "I don't even care if I serve as a blood doll. I will not be Embraced."

"What's the matter…what use will being alive grant you now?"

She rested her forearms on the table and stared at it blankly, "I'll take any chance I can to have a family. You know that. You know how important that is to me." She looked up at him again, "I would lose that if I became a Kindred."

"Oh, this again…"

"What?" Her eyes hardened a tad, as did her headache.

"What, did you think I'd forget you spouting this nonsense since the fifth grade? It's like you haven't changed at all." He said, "I thought that Dalton's death would perhaps give you some time to…reflect…on everything that's happened…but…" He looked her up and down, "What can I say? I don't believe I recognize the woman sitting in front of me as the same person I've known nearly my entire life."

"Is it so wrong to dream? You seem nothing like you used to be either, mind you." She added.

"Yes, I've matured a bit. A logical reaction to tragedy."

Her eyes teared up and she looked way, "Yes…and I just…drink…drink until it goes away…" She feebly rubbed at the tears, "He used to drug me, you know…" She gave a bitter chuckle, "Because I'd get so depressed and go on drinking binges…imagine that…" She bit back a sob, "It's really no wonder the child was lost at all, when my body is such a fucking mess…I can't even eat without losing it…I'll be dead by tomorrow anyway, maybe I should just take your offer!"

"That would be a step in the right direction. Think about it, Dalton's died, and all you have to show for it are fifteen years of slavery for a bitter Prince. Following me would be your wisest course of action." He smiled.

She looked away, wiping at her eyes, "How long will you be in the city? Or, California, I should say…"

"Until Lady Natalia secures it, I daresay." His smile grew, "It's inevitable, I doubt the Prince has ever dealt with a threat like her…"

"Let me think about it." Her voice was low and bitter.

"Think about it?" He asked, "I'm most likely not going to wonder in this…filthy cesspool of a city ever again. You'll be lucky to see me ever again." He said, then he smiled once again, "Although, if you tell me where you live, I may _think_ about visiting you once again. Because we were such dear friends and all…"

"I'll give you my number instead."

He rolled his eyes, "Very well."

She prattled off her number listlessly, looking outside, "I'll do my best to pick up."

"And I'll do my best to contact you in the first place."

She gave a ridged nod. "I'm glad you're okay…despite what place you're in…it's nice to know that…someone's still around…"

"Despite what place I'm in?"

She shook her head, "Never mind."

"Well, if that's all the business we needed to discuss." He rose from his seat.

"Yes. Thank you for…talking with me."

"Yes, we'll see if you wise up for my offer…until next time." He began to depart.

* * *

As she moved the wine bottle back, a drop of blood spilled on the countertop. Tess's eyes darted back and forth mischievously before she swiped a thumb across the surface and collected the drop, licking it off. She winked at her 'date' and held a finger over her lips as she brought the 'wine' back to the fridge, "I can't handle the thought of wasting a drop of it. It's quite pricy."

"Mmm…where do you get your blood from?" Goddard asked.

She slid the glass over towards him, "A very long time ago, I had a…suitor, I supposed. He collected it. Offered me a bottle." She sat across from him, "He's passed since then…but…even before that, he was a Tremere, he swore his life away to secrecy. He wanted no part of me."

"I'm not surprised." He said, "You strike me as a woman with a large history. Your eyes look vibrant, yet weary. You've clearly been through a lot, suffered a fair amount of hardships since your journey into the Jyhad."

As he started, she was almost expecting a lecture. Some sort of rant about how she shouldn't throw her body away, but she was relieved and warmed to hear he completely averted the topic. "Well, I'm still young. They say it takes…what, half a decade to get over the changes? The physical and mental changes. I think it's accurate. I feel nowhere near adjusted." She took a sip from her own glass, almost smelling Leo's cologne somewhere in there. Remembering the taunts she gave him about a long-term relationship. "I think in my case…un-life granted me too much confidence. I extended myself on a limb too frail to hold me up."

"I see promise in them." He said, "They're…inspiring to look at." He went on, then his eyes widened and he cleared his throat, "Well…the kine seem to complain about the heat a lot nowadays…or at least the heat during the day…I suppose in effect we are spared of it during the night…"

Tess's lips curved into a smile as she took another sip of her glass, leaning in and meeting his gaze, holding him there. That mischievous smirk was unfading. "It's been a long time since I've been complimented. I'm not sure if you could tell or not, I'm trying not to be too voracious. I think a lot of the promise you see is right in front of me."

He chuckled, "How poetic of you. Perhaps my dialect is indeed rubbing off on you…"

"I think it might be. I can be a bit like that. I wonder if I spent time in Europe, if I'd develop an accent."

"Perhaps, the ways and customs of a land have a funny way of catching up to you…"

"What was it like? Where you were staying?"

"Where was I before I came here? In California?"

"Yes." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"China."

"What was it like? Where exactly did you stay?" She leaned in, "Oh, you'll have to forgive me. I have some Japanese blood in me, but I've never even been near that direction. It just interests me."

"I hid atop trees." He said, "It was a stay of both infiltration and education. I was undetected."

"Ah ha…so what were you seeking?"

"Knowledge…of our eastern counterparts."

"Right…" She nodded, "Well, I won't dig into it." She held a hand up, "Discussing work isn't polite." She smirked.

"Well, I'm quite glad…most of the information I've gathered was incorrect anyway…"

"Is that so? That's always so frustrating, isn't it?"

"Yes…especially if you've spent nearly a century over there…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"…in my time, I've learned other things there. Concepts that were helpful to my survival…"

"Well, at least you learned something. It wasn't all wasteful, was it?"

"Yes." He said, "I learned how not to sit in a tree." He smiled, "But in all seriousness, I think I learned the most effective way to take apart a Kindred."

"Take apart a Kindred?" She asked.

He nodded, "Since then, none of them have lasted very long in battle against me. At least the Anarchs haven't."

"Mmm, they didn't stand a chance, did they?" She asked, her eyes growing a tad distant as she remembered Nines's arms around her, catching her from her own suicide. The amount of raw trust he put into her.

The memory of where he was now.

She shifted uncomfortably, "They should have seen it coming." She tried her best to fake the same attitude most of the Camarilla shared about their demise.

"You'll have to forgive me."

"Hmm?" She looked up, then swatted a hand and took a sip of her drink, "Oh, it's nothing. I was getting distracted."

"Yes, well, forgive me for striking a nerve, at the very least."

"It's alright…" She sighed, "I really threw myself into the arms of everyone I could. I regret it now, is all."

"We all made mistakes at that age, Tess."

She chuckled softly, "No." When he stared on in confusion, she said, "I can't even look at myself in the mirror without…wincing. I've ruined my reputation to important figures in every direction I turn…I suppose it's some of the reason I've more or less sheltered myself in downtown. It's been quiet."

He took a sip of his blood, "I apologize, Tess. I do hope that one day you'll be able to look upon yourself with a bit more favor, it can take quite a bit of time for the heart to heal from the jaded darkness that is self-pity."

She gave a little nod, "Thank you. I appreciate your sentiments."

"Perhaps I should…give you some time alone…"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was. I can't thank you enough for stopping by."

"Of course, I will stop by in the future, if you are permitting."

"I would love it."

He smiled, heading for the door, "Good evening, Tess."

* * *

She expected things to be maybe a little awkward, since they were living together, and now, kind of, sort of, lovers.

On the other side of that coin, she wondered if it'd be kind of nice. Maybe they could sit on the couch together and bicker about what sort of movie to watch, or share from a glass of his fancy blood. She could pick out which color tie he would wear, (it was always green, anyway.)

In reality, since that night, so long ago, she hardly saw him. He was constantly out, doing 'research'. By the time he came back, he was always famished, irritable and exhausted. At least he'd never snap at her, but she could tell he was testy, and it was best not to push his boundaries.

And finally, two nights ago, she squeezed out a little bit of information. She learned he was taking the 'day off'.

And that day was today.

She peeked open the door to his cavern, of course, he was sitting at his computer, scrolling through lines and lines of data. He winced as the light gushed in and turned over his shoulder, "Ella, hello, dear."

"Hi…" She said, "So…what have you been doing lately?"

He rubbed his eyes with one of his knuckles, "Research."

"I know…you always do that…I meant the constant flaking in and out of the tower."

"I've been…inquiring the help of the Nosferatu." He said, "I couldn't do much more research, their firewalls were barricading just about every useful source. I needed to…prove my dedication, I suppose. Those types can be quite infuriating, mind you." He stood up, "I'm not sure which I'd prefer, spending my life chained to a pole with a Nosferatu, or a Toreador. They're essentially opposites, but both equally as intolerable in their own right."

"Uh…right…" She said, for a fledgling, keeping up with all of these clans was beyond annoying to her, "What did you need the Nosferatu for?"

"Removing the firewalls. Or, I shouldn't say that." He walked into the living room, but his gait was always more like a strut to her, considering how lanky he was. He opened the refrigerator and fetched some blood for the both of them, "Allowing me access into them. Granting me the security information so I could dig further." He took a sip, "There have been many whispers of distant clans in our community. State, even. I've been trying to research as much as I could to plan some semblance of defense, at least." He took a sip from his glass, "And of course, I was also running a series of unrelated errands for our elders."

"But what does all of that mean?" She asked, "For what purpose is all of this? You always do this, you always…tell me what you're doing, without explaining it first."

"Protection. That's it. I don't want to stand against someone I know nothing of. It's embarrassing, for myself and the Camarilla. I can also spread this knowledge to others in the Camarilla."

"So…there are clans that even _you_ don't know about…?"

"I'm almost certain there are bloodlines the Prince doesn't even know about." He sat on the couch, "But that's the thing. There are clans, and bloodlines. It's all rather complicated. Bloodlines are usually related to a master clan, without an antediluvian. I suppose…like…how the Nagaraja are a bloodline, while Cappadocian is a clan. You had Cappadocius."

"Who?"

"Your Antediluvian. The first Kindred of your clan."

"Right…so…we all have these…grandfather…original vampires…at the top of our trees…right? I remember you telling me something like that…"

"Yes, that's right. Bloodlines do not have that. They originated in other means." He said, finishing his glass, "Most of my research is on them, as they are the most mysterious and difficult to trace."

"Right…" She sat next to him, "Totally confused…but…I'll just have to get used to the feeling…"

"Apologies." He offered a slight smile, "Over time, it will clear up, I'm sure of it. You're a very bright girl."

"Ugh…it's like every time I think I have Kindred figured out, there's ten more things I don't know about…"

"I think it's like that for anyone under a century. In the past week, I've heard of clans I've never heard of before."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "Anything interesting?"

"I wouldn't want to overwhelm or confuse you."

"You're right…" She said, "Aside from Cappadocian or Ventrue, I get completely confused…"

"That's alright, dear." He leaned in to gently peck her cheek.

"Doesn't it get annoying sitting in the dark like that, though?"

"Hmm? I find it relaxing."

"Relaxing?" She asked, "Jeez…my eyes hurt just _thinking_ about it…"

He chuckled, "You're still young. You'll learn soon that things like that don't harm us, or have long term effects."

"I know, cause we're dead…"

He chuckled again, "It'd be like a Kindred being afraid of blood-sucking insects."

"Well…that'd still be bad…wouldn't it…? Don't we need blood too?"

"They wouldn't bite us in the first place. We wouldn't be viewed as a food source. We're corpses." He said, bringing one leg over the other.

"Well, that's at least a comforting thought…"

"Mmm." His eyes grazed over her before he leaned in to kiss her lips. Her eyes widened, then she loosely wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

He slowly inserted his tongue, peeking an eye open to ensure she was alright with it. Her eyes widened a bit more, but she seemed nonetheless comfortable with the development.

After letting her adjust for just a moment or so, he uncrossed his legs and gently ran his hands down from her shoulders to her hips and thighs, lifting her up onto his lap. When she gave no signs of protest, he held her hips tightly and continued the little make-out session, moving his lips down to kiss at her neck. Part of her almost felt compelled to laugh at the amount of her lipstick all over his lips, if she wasn't so nervous, "Derek…"

As he moved his lips away, the look on his face was like he was in some sort of torpor, "…mmm?"

"Let's…slow down a little…okay? We kissed in a field…during a Sabbat raid…escalate things…one step at a time…"

He blinked a few times, adjusting his tie, "Oh…uh…forgive me…I didn't know this was your first time…"

"You mean it isn't yours?"

"It isn't…" He said, then quickly added, "It was just my sire, nothing meaningful, really…"

"I mean…the hunters in the Society of Leopold perved out on me a lot, but…no, I've never done anything." She said, "And look, I don't think we should so quickly…"

"Right…I suppose…" He gently set her back down, a good distance from himself, "Keeping things professional wouldn't be a terrible idea." He adjusted his tie again, one of his feet tapping.

"Why are you so surprised by this?" She asked, "On what planet do people go from…little kisses…to…sex? Mars?" She asked, "Unless you just wanted…a fling or something…oh my god…"

He shook his head, "That isn't it. Settle yourself." He crossed his arms, "It's just been a while."

She sighed, "Maybe this was a mistake…"

"What?" His eyes grew, "Don't…don't be so hasty. The blame falls on my shoulders, not yours. It…it shouldn't happen again." He wasn't an animal, right?

Then he looked over at her and melted again. Maybe he was.

"No…I mean…you're the only guy I've been in contact with for…months…because the Prince doesn't trust me…or whatever…maybe it's just in my head…"

He paused a moment, meeting her eye, "Are you attracted to me, or are you desperate?"

"Desperate." She snapped, "Of course I'm not desperate!" She clenched her hands into fists, "There was…an attraction…maybe…"

"'Was'." He muttered, "I had no idea I'd offended you so much, that wasn't my intention at all."

"You didn't…" She wilted, "I'm sorry…I just…I just have cabin fever…being in this room all the time, it's driving me crazy…"

"Did you want to go out for a walk?"

"No…it probably won't do anything…"

"It will give you fresh air, a bit of perspective." He held a hand out, "Come along."

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy, "I'm sorry, Derek."

"Don't be sorry." He gave a little smile, then held his arms out, "It was me."

She gave a small smile, getting up and giving him a hug.

* * *

 **A/N:** Anyone who can figure out Derek's kink from this scene gets a cookie. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Here's chapter fourteen! This chapter heavily features everyone's favorite ghoul, because what's more fun than that? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

Her legs were shaking by the time she returned home. She hadn't eaten all day, she didn't know what she was expecting.

Her door didn't lock, but it clicked shut, sometimes. Maybe it did lock, but she never tried it. Not after the time it shut and locked her _in_. She had to crawl out the window because no one responded when she pounded on the door.

She lived in a room by herself. She never had a roommate. She wanted one, to feel safe, but they never understood that. They never really understood what she wanted at all.

Poppy's grasp on the English language was shaky, and her backbone was even shakier.

Another day of work awaited her as she sat on the edge of her bed, drinking the coffee she had made but not drank that morning. It tasted awful, especially cold. She hoped no one had put anything in it.

Her stomach growled. It didn't want coffee, it wanted food. But she didn't have any. She couldn't afford any. She'd have to go to the front desk and ask for some. She wasn't sure she'd last another shift without any. The girls in the club would always tell her to sit, to get some food in her, but she'd smile and tell them off as kindly as she could.

She put the mug down after she thought she was going to make herself sick. She needed something. She stood up and opened her door, heading downstairs to speak with the owner.

"Excuse me." Her voice was thin, tiny, dainty. "Mister Tank?"

Mr. Tank chose his name well. A huge, middle-aged man with a mug like a prison convict. "Poppy." It was all he barked out.

"May…uh….um…may I have something to eat…?"

His beady eyes grazed over her, "Take off yer top an' I'll think about it."

She only blinked once before she grabbed the bottom of her lingerie and pulled it up to expose her breasts. He had a good chuckle, and as she lowered her top and adjusted it, he said, "Forty bucks."

She gave him a desperate look. He handed over a bag of chips. "See ya tomorra night."

"Thank y-you sir." She nodded and headed back towards her room.

She missed her old job. She missed being able to dance cleanly, to an extent, get paid, and have a talk with her old employer, who was the sweetest person Poppy ever met.

And then there was the fire. Poppy cried for a week, mostly because her employer was offering her a place to stay too, but without her there to pay, there was no way to keep living there.

So she came to a brothel, and begged for a place to stay until she earned enough to go elsewhere. She was paying more than any other girl, simply because she refused this man to be her actual boss. She didn't want to sleep with anyone. She didn't want to snort what the other girls were snorting, to roll blunts for them until the sun rose. She just wanted somewhere to sleep where she was safe, and this place was that.

So she was paying the normal rent, plus four-hundred to not deal with any of their nonsense, plus an additional hundred stacked up for every meal she asked for.

Was it fair? She didn't bother adding it up or doing any sort of math. She knew she hardly had a dime to her name at the end of the night, but she wasn't homeless.

As she laid in bed that night, listening to the girls in the rooms next to her make all sorts of ruckus, she contemplated finding somewhere new to live. She could find a cheap apartment, couldn't she? Maybe she didn't need that much protection. What would someone want with her anyway?

She decided tomorrow she'd cut work, and go hunting instead. She was stuck in a hole and needed to get out.

When she woke up the next night, she rubbed her weary eyes and pulled herself out of bed, slinking out as quietly as she could. Tank didn't notice her, neither did the girls. Hopefully, she'd be good for the rest of the night.

She brought with her absolutely nothing. Her skimpy clothes, her messy hair, the bags under her eyes, and the worn heels beneath her feet. Not even a single dollar. She was going to have to walk in search for her next living place.

Her stomach scratched at her mind again. Maybe she would be able to find some food somewhere? A half-eaten sandwich in the garbage bin would do just fine. Anything to sate the pangs in her stomach.

It was a little cold for this time of year, in Hollywood. She didn't like it much. August was usually sweltering, but it was quite chilled. It inspired her to walk a little faster. She found an apartment complex and stepped in, her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting. "Excuse me." She walked up to the front desks, "Are any rooms available?"

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open and someone came down. The person sitting behind the counter turned a page, looking beyond bored with his night shift. "Nah."

Her shoulders fell a tiny bit, "Well, thank you very much, sir."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Pardon me." She turned over her shoulder at the sound of a voice, turning to see a tall man in a subtle red suit. "You need somewhere to stay?"

"Um…" She turned herself around to face him, straining her neck a bit to meet his eye. She knew she shouldn't really talk to strangers at all dressed the way she was, let alone ask to live with them. "I'll…uh…um…be alright." She offered a small smile, "Thank you, mister."

He offered a small grin, a snicker, too. "You misunderstand. Let me take you to dinner."

Dinner with a stranger was a terrible idea. But she was absolutely starving. Anything for food, especially a meal. "Thank you very much, sir."

As he walked her out and headed down the street, he said, "Archie."

"Archie." She repeated, "Um…I'm Poppy."

"Poppy. Explains the outfit."

She looked down at her lady-bug patterned lingerie. "Um…yes."

He took her to a nearby café, one of the few places still open. They sat and he ordered her something, but she wasn't paying attention. What did this man want from her? He was likely preying on her, and it was unnerving, if her hunger didn't outweigh her sense of logic.

He rested his elbows on the surface of the table. "So, Miss Poppy. Where is it you're working?"

"The uh…the Elbow Room…mister…"

"Hmm." He mused, "You're not making enough."

"Um…well, I am. I'm making plenty."

"You're sick."

"I'm…I'm not…sick…"

"I can practically smell it." He sat back, "It's the same thing my girls get when they're over exhausted. Where are you living?"

"Um…" She looked down at her hands, "Uh…um…" She shut her eyes tightly as another tick took over.

He raised a brow, then swatted a hand, "Forget it. I need more girls, and you'll fit my bill."

She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes blinked, "Your…bill…?"

"Yes." He sat up, "I'll pay you better than you're being paid, get you better clients than you're dealing with now."

"Oh, um, I'm not…uh…uh…an escort…"

"What are you, a dancer? It's the same thing. Escort, dancer, stripper, whore." He cracked a grin, "Think of it as a promotion."

"Uh…uh…"

When the food came, she ogled at it before she started devouring it. Archie simply sipped from his black coffee, watching in awe as she practically inhaled everything set in front of herself. "You can't even afford to feed yourself, hmm?"

She hiccupped and drank half of her tea, looking back at him. Her freckled cheeks turned a little pink, "No, sir."

"I'll pay for a place to stay, and food for a week. You'll be back on your feet in a month with me."

Her eyes widened at his offer. She met his gaze, those gray eyes that bored into her. She nodded frantically.

"Good. I had a feeling you'd agree." He sat back, "You'll find my deals are to kill for. You keep all the pay you earn for the first week. The following week, I take a ten percent cut. Then twenty, then thirty, then forty. I'll only take more if I get complaints."

"Thank you, sir…"

"Please, call me Archie." He insisted. "But to any other, I am Mister Fitzroy."

"Okay, Mister Fitzroy." She nodded, finishing her drink as he did the same.

His gaze turned out the windows, "And if I disappear, you're on your own."

"…disappear?" She slowly lowered her mug.

"These are tough times we're in." He folded his hands, "It'd be a shame if someone got in my way."

* * *

"Well…this…this blows…"

The Anarchs stood in the doorway of the motel they planned to stay in for the night.

But, there was only one double bed, a very cramped interior, and no bathroom. What wasn't stuffed with a chair and table was filled with a TV, TV cabinet, two dressers and another cabinet. There was hardly even any walking space.

"You have fun sorting that out." Skelter said, "I'm gonna go." He hobbled off, the sound of one boot hitting the ground erratically became a very characteristic feature of him now.

"Well, Cat and I are on the bed." Cissy said, "Think that's been established."

"There isn't even a tub…" Killian sounded like a disappointed child.

"Or a floor…" Cissy muttered.

"I'm not sure it's wise for the person with the dog leg to be keeping watch…" Catalina said.

"Yeah, that does sound really dumb."

"Well, he's got good hearing and shit." Killian shrugged, "Besides, I think he's just camping out in my car."

"This still didn't turn out how I thought." Catalina said.

"It's okay, I've slept on the floor before." Anastasia said, "Or…the chair…I might sleep in the chair…"

"Just make sure your back doesn't get stiff." Cissy said, "You could sleep at the foot of the bed."

"What, is she a dog?" Killian raised a brow.

"I mean, you could sleep at the foot of the bed too."

"I'd roll over and break your legs."

"…I mean…"

Anastasia got comfy in the chair, while Catalina nervously looked at the bed, "Okay…" She said, which, by now Cissy knew when she said 'okay' to herself like that, she was nervous about something.

"What's up?" Cissy hopped onto the bed, "Don't tell me I'm making you nervous."

"No…" She slowly took her boots off, getting comfortable beside her. She could tell that she was embarrassed with the others around.

Killian scratched the back of his head and looked around, "This is gonna be a doozy."

"What's the matter?" Cissy kicked her boots off, one of them hit him in the arm, "Too big to squeeze in anywhere? Guess that's how the cookie crumbles."

"Yeah, thanks." He went over to the windows and made sure the blinds were closed, "Anyone got any tape?"

"Yeah, I always keep a roll on me." Cissy said sarcastically, "What do you think?"

"Chill. I'll just leave it for now….we'll have to be a little careful about them." He pulled the curtains shut too, trying not to bump into Anastasia in her chair.

"I could go get some." Catalina sat up, "That is, if we have time."

"I think we'll be fine with the curtains." Cissy said, pulling her hair out from its tie.

"I think so too." Killian sat on the edge of the bed, "Maybe I could squeeze in there?" He pointed to the tiny space between the wall and bed.

"I don't want to hear you breathing all night right next to me." Cissy said.

"Well, I wouldn't…so…"

"It's fine, he has to sleep somewhere." Catalina said.

"I dunno…go sleep in Anastasia's lap, I feel like she's pretty comfy." Cissy smirked.

"Yeah, that's a genius idea, Sid." Killian sighed.

"No it isn't, Sid." Anastasia said quietly.

"I would be careful, riling up the veterans, Sid." Catalina said.

"Can everyone stop calling me Sid!?" Cissy screamed, "For fuck's sake!"

"Maybe don't be a moron then." Killian snapped, "I'll have to go under the bed."

"Can you fit?" Cissy raised a brow.

"Let's hope?" He got down onto the floor, "Ugh, smells awful." He started crawling. "Someone left their keys under here…oh, good, and a few thongs, and some handcuffs."

"That's some useful stuff." Cissy said as the bed jolted and rumbled beneath them.

Killian grunted, "I'm not gonna fit…" He pulled back out, "Shit."

"Well, there has to be a bathroom you can sleep in somewhere."

"Or a porta-potty." Killian said, "I'd even settle for that. I'm gonna go look around."

There was a silence as the door shut. Cissy yawned, "There. Good. Now you don't have to worry about anyone judging you." She wrapped her arms around Catalina's waist.

"Yeah…fine…great…" Catalina said.

"What's wrong? I'll sleep on the floor if you want…"

"It's not that…you should…probably just stop stirring the pot…"

"Stirring what pot?"

"Nothing…you're causing drama and pissing everyone off…you're like, the new Sirius…"

"I am not the new Sirius. I'm not gonna betray anyone." She laid down and grabbed Catalina tightly by the waist and pulled her closer, forcing her into a spooning position, "Everyone is just so difficult and complicated, I'm trying to sort things out."

She sighed, "Fine…"

"Don't be mad at me, please…"

"I'm not." She hugged her arms.

"Thank you." She smiled, squeezing her in a little closer and kissing the back of her neck, "I love you, Cat." She whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

It was almost infuriating for Archie to see that his son sold his apartment. It meant he was still out there, _living_.

At the same time, Archie was able to take the place for a reduced price, due to the damages left from his son's poor temper. The holes in the walls, the missing beams in the staircase, the holes in the furniture. The place was covered in all sorts of medium still that the custodial staff must've given up on.

It hardly mattered. It was cheaper than his previous place, and it would be very difficult to track. He made sure his three girls knew about the move, and that was that.

As he counted through a stack of cash, one of them strutted across the kitchen, "Are we good, Archie?"

"Yes, I believe so." He tucked the cash back into his blazer, looking back to her. Yvette was one of his best girls, always loyal, always willing to give him a bigger cut, and she only bought any of her drugs from him. She really loved what she did, and she had the form and health to support it. Tall legs, dark skin, plump lips and deep hazel eyes, as well as flowing silk-like hair that was always pinned on the crown of her head. Maybe her nose was a little too pronounced, maybe her stance and posture was a little masculine, but she earned him the most.

And he absolutely adored her history, or lack thereof. After her parents conceived and delivered her in Saudi Arabia, she was sent to the states with a nearby relative, where she grew up in a quiet town until she eventually managed to purchase her own property.

So, that left her with an independent personality, a lovely French accent, unique name, and slight adoration for cats. Regardless, she had been working for Archie for years now, and never even seemed slightly upset with the way her life turned out. It was like she lived for it.

"Very good." She adjusted the strap to her top, "Well, I'll go out with Kiera, then. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"I have you scheduled for eleven forty-five."

"Magnifique! Goodnight, babe."

He nodded as she headed out and gently closed the door behind herself. The next thing on his schedule was coffee. He was done with the human race for the night.

Coffee and Kindred happened after three. At least, any Kindred that might have known about his move. He knew there was a Sabbat meeting in an hour or so, so he figured he might as well take the time to relax and think over some topics to mention, permitting he was allowed.

A sharp knock on the door killed that idea completely. Archie rose to answer the door, seeing Remus on the other side, "You're a difficult one to track down these nights, Mister Fitzroy…"

Archie offered a grin as he bowed his head and chuckled curtly, "Well, I almost find that in poor taste, considering your official status to the Sabbat."

He narrowed his eyes, "Such issues will be remedied with tonight's meeting." He said, more or less letting himself in, "Now, to business. I asked you to investigate the structure in Hollywood, and you never reported back to me."

"Yes, that's right…" Archie said after a slight pause, still a little surprised he showed up, "Appears it's in the possession of the Giovanni. I was unable to persuade them with the prospect of cash, another club, or other such benefits. Seems they've dug their heels in and plan to stay right where they are."

"The Giovanni?" Remus asked, " _They're_ in the state too? Hmm…I see. I knew it was more than just some bumbling establishment for kine. There was a rather disturbing taste in the air when I visited it last."

"I've been in close contact with one of the employees, one who's recently quit. I'll siphon as much information out as I can, if you'd like."

"Such things will not be necessary. I've already received all the information I need." He said, "I shall oust this Giovanni and end their pathetic reign here in the ensuing nights…"

"Ah, very good." He grinned, "And the club itself?"

He blinked, not quite sure what Archie meant when he asked that. It was clear the Remus barely knew or cared for the first thing about money or property, "Will be littered with bodies…"

Archie snickered, "Yes, but, when the bodies are cleared, the owner is rid of…did you have plans for the club? It could be a very valuable under-cover Sabbat facility."

"Such trivial matters are not of my concern." He turned away, "It's…yours…once it's emptied."

"Thank you, sir." He said, "Is that all?"

He gave a slow nod, "We should make our way to the meeting." He said, "It is a long ways away…"

"Yes, that's right." Archie agreed, briefly glimpsing at his pocket-watch before he headed out with Remus, "Now, forgive me if I'm wrong, are you in possession of any ghouls?"

He chuckled for a long while, "No…such extensions are unnecessary…"

"Mmm…a shame. I've been searching for a reliable regnant for quite some time."

"Were you not bound to the Setite?" He wondered, a taxi quickly pulled up once they reached the streets.

"Going somewhere?" The cab driver asked.

Remus waved a hand, as a blue glow came from it, "You will take us to Las Vegas."

"…I will take you to Las Vegas…" With that, Remus and Archie got in the back seats.

"I am. But…" He sighed through his nose, trying to think of a Kindred-way to put it. "I suppose it's foolish. He has no inclinations to work with me. He doesn't stop me from anything, but he doesn't help me either. I much rather form some sort of teamwork with my regnant, a sort of…" He scratched at his beard, "Partnership, in essence. I tie the ropes and you pull the trigger."

Remus chuckled again, "I seek soldiers, apprentices…someone I could _spread_ my LaSombra gift to." He said, "Ghouls wouldn't help my path to crowing the Sabbat in this state." He crossed his arms, "I suppose they have somewhat of a purpose in the Sabbat, for…reconnaissance…but…we have commanders with Obfuscate for that. No…if we were to form a team, I would rather it be a Cainite one."

The Embrace flickered through one ear and out the other. "Very well. I'll remain with the Setite then. I appreciate your explanation."

His animalistic eyes flickered over to Archie, before facing forward again, "I would inquire about the affairs while I was in torpor, but I have taken the liberty of, catching myself up…so to speak. It appears the Anarchs are no longer in this city."

Archie snickered, "No, they are not. Unfortunately, the same group still linger somewhere close. I've just learned of this today. I'm tempted to look into hunting them."

"There are stragglers?" He looked surprised, "From where did you hear of this information?"

"I'm not sure if you were in our ranks when Mister Killian was 'inside' our movement. They were using him as a spy, but since he was an Anarch, he did a piss-poor job of it, and he was sent off. Regardless, his apartment was for sale, his belongings all sold. They wouldn't have been sold so quickly if he didn't sell them himself. They would have been donated or auctioned, not sold. They left a giant footprint. I could track the buyers, use it to locate where they might've been headed."

"An amusing project." He said, "That you will most likely be in charge of. Once I finish off this pathetic Giovanni, I will regain a focus on the Camarilla, as will most of the others."

"Of course. It shouldn't be an issue."

"It was Sirius's task to take apart the Anarchs and the Camarilla…nice to see he's finally finished with one of them…he even killed Isaac Abrams himself…"

"I suppose that's true." He gave a small but potent grin, "I can't wait to hear it from his side."

"Did Nines Rodriguez survive the purge?"

"Certainly not. That was when the battle ended."

He smiled, "I see." He said, "That's wonderful news."

"I only wish I could have been there…"

The two men of seemingly complete opposites had a bit more idle chat before the car finally stopped in front of Lafayette's castle. The cab driver wanted to be paid, but a Dominate command shut him up.

Antoinette was at the pair of double doors, as usual, "Head inside." Remus ordered, "We're most likely the last two holdouts."

"Yes, sir." Antoinette bowed, and the trio went inside.

Archie and Remus were confused by the amount of extra chairs around the table, "What is the meaning of this?" Remus asked, looking towards Lafayette at the head of the table.

The Tzimisce's eyes lit up, "Remus! You have survived after all!"

"Indeed I have." Remus said, taking a seat next to him, "Supposedly the Prince did not thoroughly check if I did or did not suffer a Final Death. We have his incompetence to thank for my survival."

Gideon looked thoroughly disturbed that Remus had lived and was merely in torpor, nevertheless, he gave a smile, a pained one, "It's…quite fortunate that you're back."

"Now." Remus folded his hands, "For what purpose, do we have so many places set?"

Lafayette snickered, "We have new generals…five in fact!"

"Five?" Vernon looked shocked.

Archie's lips pulled up into a smirk. This would certainly set the Camarilla back, even if they _did_ have a disadvantage.

"Yes, they should be coming through those doors right now." Lafayette grinned, "Ah, here they are!" He said, as the doors opened, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet the new Serpents of the Light!"

Jasper came in brandishing a refined smile, flanked by Selina, Axle, and Drake. "A pleasure to serve you." Jasper led the bow the four of them did, his tongue flickering out.

"More…Followers of Set?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes, indeed." Lafayette said, "Go on, all of you, have a seat. You will instrumental in taking out the Camarilla blight in this city."

Sirius looked positively unnerved at this development. Gideon snickered and elbowed him, "What's the matter, not a fan of the new blood?"

"Oh, trust me." Jasper overheard, smiling at Sirius, "We Setites have more of a…brotherly connection…then you think."

"Just a moment." Cedric said, "You said there were _five_ new members, I only see four." The Harbinger said, his deep voice muffled slightly by his mask.

"The fifth has just arrived, monsieur." A man said as he entered. His wardrobe looked as if it was about two-hundred years old. A large navy blue overcoat with matching pants and boots. The only garment that looked out of place was the matching blue wool cap on his head. His body was more thin than toned, and his skin was tan. His eyes were more of a dark, sour blue than most of his outfit. And, there seemed to be a pair of blue dragon-like wings jutting out of his back.

"Allow me to introduce you all to Basil Lestrange, an Ancilla from France." Somehow Lafayette's grin grew even more, "His experience in the Sword is…little at best, but his combat skills are not, I assure you."

Raphael's jaw fell open, like most of the others, when he saw Basil. He couldn't even speak, so Vernon asked what was on everyone's mind, "What is he?"

"Ah, a wonderful question." Lafayette said, "He is a Toreador."

Gideon cackled quietly to himself for a long while, before he finally said, "It's been quite a while since I've seen the Volgirre…quite thinned out, your race is…is it not?"

Basil narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps." He said, his voice low-pitched with a slight French accent entwined into it. He took a seat.

The prospect of more Setites didn't pique Archie's interest much. But, a Toreador Bloodline? That did. Archie kept his beady eyes on the figure in blue.

"Mister Fitzroy brought an interesting topic to my attention." Remus said, in some sort of desperate attempt to get the meeting going, "There are some Anarch stragglers that I've heard about. The question is, how many resources should we expend on eliminating them?"

"None." Vernon said, "They're not in the state anymore. It isn't part of our jurisdiction…"

"So…the Camarilla wasn't thorough as we thought?" Gideon asked, "What are these remaining rebels like?"

"Certainly no Nines Rodriguez or Isaac Abrams." Remus said.

"We will ignore them for now." Lafayette said, "Although, keeping an eye on them might be useful. Should any agent wish to partake in that, and perhaps knock a few of them off, then I am in no opposition to it."

Remus gave a nod, giving a covert one to Archie as well. "I'll handle it. I have connections to a few of those roaches. They'll be removed as soon as I can locate them." Archie said.

"Excellent." Lafayette grinned, "It seems our rise to power is only moments away…"

"There is another matter, that should be brought up." Remus said, "Mister Fitzroy has also discovered _Giovanni_ influence in Hollywood. It could be a threat to our dominance in the city."

"Surely the Camarilla will dispatch the wretch, will it not?" Jasper joined the conversation.

Vernon shook his head, "Not with the Promise of fifteen twenty-eight in play." He said, "The Camarilla cannot interfere with the Giovanni and the Giovanni will not ruin the affairs of the Camarilla. Killing this Giovanni cell will fall on us, I'm afraid."

"I shall eliminate this threat." Remus said, "And I shall take you as an initiation." He looked at the four Serpents of Light, "He will surely be outnumbered. Especially if his only hope of defense is a bumbling squad of kine security."

"Are you sure it should be you who's in command?" Lafayette asked.

Gideon snickered, "Yes…wouldn't want the sleeper put back to sleep!" He laughed.

Remus glared at the Malkavian, then he faced forward again, "On the contrary, such a battle will truly awaken me to the larger war that we're facing."

"Besides, if we gain access to that club, we can turn it into a Sabbat facility." Archie said. The Sabbat would have already been happy enough, having Vesuvius, but, Archie didn't tell them about that.

Vesuvius was his. Maybe he'd be willing to share the Elbow Room.

"Ah, an interesting point." Lafayette said, "Well, if everyone has discussed this business for tonight, then I will end the meeting."

Three Kindred remained after the meeting ended, it was the three highest ranking members of the Sabbat.

"I am quite surprised that you were able to survive…Remus." Lafayette smiled, "Though, it is a welcome surprise. Now we can finally commence with our real plans of action."

"Finally." Cedric said, "Still…" He clenched his metal hands into fists, "This Giovanni causes a problem." He looked at Remus, "Allow me to rip him apart, limb by limb! The wretched, foul creature deserves as much."

"Such actions will not be necessary." Remus said, "If you took drastic actions against this Giovanni, it would reveal who you really are, and we cannot have that, lest we strike the wrath of the rest of them." He said, "I will kill this Giovanni, and we will be back on schedule."

"Yes." Lafayette said, "And then, we shall focus on Madame Vaska…she will die by my hands." He said, "And then, finally, New York."

"Yes, very good, master." Remus and Cedric bowed, before departed.

Lafayette smiled and clasped his hands together, hearing the distant cries of 'mommy' from the lower levels of the castle. Oh well, more Vicissitude practice wouldn't hurt, maybe one day Basil could join him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you think we forgot about that little kid? Of course not! This has to be rated M for a reason. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Here's chapter fifteen! (whoop!) Here's what happens when there ain't enough elbow room in the Elbow Room…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"Hi, what can I get you today?"

This girl was too peppy for her. She was all bright smiles and platinum blonde hair, flawless figure and shining teeth. Her eyes were like separate universes, so many colors going on there, it was almost hard to really pick one out. Blues, greens, browns, all hues.

Harper brought her thin fingers over the bridge of her nose. She didn't pick up her old clothes, but she did purchase a tank top and jeans to put on, to cover herself up a little more. She tugged on the jeans to pull them up, "Black coffee, medium, please."

"No cream, no sugar?" The girl asked, seeming a little surprised, "You look like you could really use it…"

Harper offered a small smile, "Thank you, but I'll be alright."

"Okay. Is it…is it money?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm? No, I just want…I want a strong cup of coffee, please. Strongest."

"Alright. I'll give you everything we got." She winked and headed back behind the counter. Harper dragged herself to a table for two and sat, trying not to slump onto it.

Depression, inebriation, hangover. Depression, inebriation, hangover. Depression, inebriation, hangover. And, now she was weaning away from her blood bond, which made her feel even crazier. Her initial dull libido was slowly crawling up higher and higher, her senses feeling so much more acute. Every step felt like she was treading on a bed of pins, every bump or bruise felt like a truck. It had been absolutely ages since she last felt this way. LaCroix assured she always had enough, and tried to time it so she got it more than once a month, at least by a little.

It was like she had the flu, and a hangover, and a breakup, and a miscarriage.

She nearly collapsed into a deep slumber when the barista handed her the drink, "Here you go, sweetie-pie. Why don't I get you something to eat?" She asked softly, "On the house?"

Harper hoped the girl wouldn't notice the bags under her eyes, the shakiness in her hands, "I…I couldn't ask that of you…"

"Of course you can. Don't worry about it." She went around the counter and fetched her a croissant, handing it over, "Did you want to talk about anything?"

Harper almost cried from this girl's random kindness. But she shook her head. She wasn't dragging this poor, innocent creature into this mess. She was quite confident an angel was standing in front of her, "No, no…but…thank you…"

She gave a small nod, "Okay. Well, I'm always here every weekend, from seven to seven, if you wanted to talk. I'm Aurora."

"Aurora…?" She asked, "Thank you…"

"Mmm hmm!" She walked off behind the counter.

Harper tried to keep herself awake with the coffee and bread. She really did. A few customers flushed in and out, but there was one that stuck out a bit.

The bell sounded like it was going to break when they walked in. Aurora the barista looked a little startled, but they marched in with purpose. Harper didn't look up until they sat across from her.

"Well, this is a surprise." Cadmus said as he crossed his arms, "Thought it was going to take longer to find you."

She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes seemed so much bigger and wearier without all the hair. "Cadmus…" She said quietly, "Hello."

"Hello." He shot back dryly, "Seems like this is the only way we ever get in contact with each other, huh?"

She didn't acknowledge him. She just looked away, "I can't believe he sent you. He told me he wouldn't come crawling back, so he's sent you instead." She sighed, "He's a lot craftier than you think he'd be."

"Glad to see you spend a portion of your time debating on who's going to haul your ass back to L.A."

"I've had plenty of time to debate everything."

"And what's your conclusion?"

"I've made too many to count. But, I suppose what you're asking for is when and where I'm going. And, that all depends on who my next regnant is."

"Next regnant?"

"Yes. I'm still searching."

"And what would finding a new regnant even solve?"

"I wouldn't be involved in this Jyhad anymore. Not if they're Independent."

"I thought escaping the Jyhad was both a good, and possible idea too…once…"

"It's very different for a human and Kindred."

"How so?"

"I don't have the powers or capabilities of a Kindred. I'm just not as worthwhile."

"That's why thinking you'll escape me after our little discussion is so precious."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, "You can't force your vitae down my throat. You wouldn't, even if you could."

"I guess you know me better than I thought." He said, "Was I really that bad a master? Seriously, what's this Independent guy going to give you that I couldn't?"

"It wasn't you." She looked away, "You saved my life time and time again. It's not you. I just…I need to start over somewhere else."

"Why?"

She gave a shaky breath. "I don't know. Because I have a problem." She teared up, "Because I need help. After Dalton died, I was just…I was pushed into the World of Darkness with no say, I couldn't do anything but serve, serve, serve…if I even thought about it, I was threatened…and now that it's over…I realized I just can't pretend it never happened when I'm surrounded by constant reminders that it did. I need to go somewhere else, to get away…I'm not going to heal out here…"

"So it is my fault."

"What? I don't…I don't see how…"

"When Strauss took over, you were isolated in Santa Monica." He said, "You only saw us once a month, and most of the time I was being grumpy cause of all the crap my sister was doing. We…I never got a chance to see how you were really feeling…"

She shook her head, "No, don't blame yourself for that. I shouldn't have tried. Mercurio shouldn't have let me. The blame doesn't just fall on your shoulders."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Mercurio…but…why don't you just request a room in the red tower? You'd be closer to all of us that way, and safe from the Sabbat or anything else we come across." He said, "Whether you want to believe it or not, people are worried about you."

Her lower lip quivered, "What do I have to offer?" She asked softly.

"Let me worry about that." He said, "Strauss will give you a room, after I'm done talking to him."

"But I don't deserve one." She pleaded, "I'm just a ghoul…I can't do anything helpful…" She tried wiping at her tears, "Besides, this doesn't solve any problems, this just pushes them out of the way…I…I…" She stared at the table, "I still have an alcohol problem…I still feel sick, I still feel depressed…"

"Please…the Brujah Primogen plows a model in his room all the time, her and her dog practically _live_ there…" He rolled his eyes, "I'll help you with your problems. Dalton and Elspeth probably died at around the same time, I know how it feels."

She met his gaze, chastising herself for even thinking about anything romantic, "Before we do anything…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I…I would like some blood…"

He gave a small smile, "Glad to see you change your mind." He stood up, "Come on, we'll do it outside."

"Okay…" She stood up and clutched his arm on the way out, putting a good amount of weight on him.

Was she going to regret this? She was almost positive she would. Living alone sounded like sheer chaos.

* * *

"And this…Elbow Room…club…is where this Giovanni is hiding?" Jasper asked.

"According to Mister Fitzroy." Remus said, his hands folded behind his back. He didn't know how he felt about having four Serpents of Light flanking him at all times. Part of him was pleased that he had a new, covert, effective army. Another part of him missed his old army. There was a certain loyalty and brotherly vibe among it. And of course, there was her.

"What are your plans for when we enter the structure?" Selina asked.

"All in due time, my young neonates, all in due time." Remus said, "I've been to this odious shack once before, but now I need to gaze upon it with a warrior's eye."

Jasper, Selina, Axle, and Drake all exchanged a glance, one with hungry eyes and confident grins. Like they were in on a joke that went straight over Remus's head, and by the time that he'd figure it all out, it would be too late for the Sabbat.

The five of them entering the Elbow Room turned more than a few heads. "So…those plans…you were referring to…do you have your warrior's eye view yet?" Jasper whispered.

Remus scanned the entire club, looking for the largest, burliest bouncer. He then held a hand out, a blue glow came from it. The bouncer collapsed on the ground, dead.

It didn't take long for people to start freaking out once they saw someone die out of nowhere. They all screamed and headed for the exit. Only Remus wouldn't let them, he drew his sword and began impaling the clientele.

The Serpents of Light exchanged a glance of shock, "He's killing them…all of them…" Drake said.

"But…but they're innocent…and he's breaking the Masquerade…" Axle said.

Jasper narrowed his eyes in thought, in order to keep up with the Sabbat, their humanity was surely going to take a toll for the worst.

Remus gave a bloodcurdling roar and he freshly bisected someone with his Potence-laced cursed sword. The sounds of children screaming in pain was heard as Remus's Obtenebration stretched around his body. He then began to drain one of the nearest dancers, decapitating another.

He held the severed girls head high in the air, "Show yourself, Giovanni!"

Giuseppe came out from his office, flanked by two bouncers. His eyes shrunk with shock, mortified at how slowly but surely his club was being destroyed. "Sabbat…" He hissed, he drew his own sword, powering himself up with Potence.

With his free hand, a chime was heard, as a purple glow of skulls went around his hand. Hundreds of zombies arose from the ground, as did a plentiful amount of spirits. He dashed at Remus with his sword, hoping to overwhelm the LaSombra with his undead warriors and his bouncers.

Remus and Giuseppe clashed furiously in the middle of the club. Their swords sang their metallic song quicker and quicker as their blades danced in the center of the battle. A zombie tried to make his way into the swordfight to help his master, but Remus ripped a glass table out of its foundation, throwing it at the zombie. The zombie flopped back on the ground as the table shattered into pieces.

The three ghosts Giuseppe summoned were a problem all their own. Remus looked up at the ghost of the black haired woman and two children. He shot a glare at the Serpents of Light, "Well? Are you going to stand about all night or are you going to assist me?"

Jasper half-smiled, giving a slight nod to his fellow Setites. He dashed in to Remus's side, holding his hands out as a green glow came from them. His cape billowed out furiously as mummies rose from the ground, the sandy brown corpses were wrapped in sacred burial linen. The mummies and zombies collided, duking it out with each other with nothing but their undead fists.

Axle snickered and turned into a large snake, while Selina turned into a jaguar. Drake meanwhile got out a pair of knives and flared up with Potence. They did what they could to kill the last of Giuseppe's resistance, or at the very least draw the specters away from Remus.

"Ah…so now you greet me with a zoo…" Giuseppe said, as they blades pressed against one another, "How did you find me…?"

"You should have accepted the final price when you had the chance…Giovanni…" Remus said.

He snarled, "I knew it! I knew that wretch was a ghoul…ghoul for what I wasn't certain…but he sniffed me out!"

"Indeed, and now this club…or…what's left of it, is going to belong to him." Remus said, "Like I said, you should have sold it when the price was at least fair, now it is being taken away from you…"

"I won't let you take my club from me!" He roared, clashing back at Remus with intensified fury.

Although this fury left his strikes sloppy. Even if Giuseppe connected, Remus was more or less protected by his shadowy barrier. He evaded all of Giuseppe's strikes, slashing him through the torso. Giuseppe screamed and stumbled back. The Potence and the cursed blade no doubt leaving a far bloodier scar than any other slash at that angle. "Please…" Remus scoffed, "You are a rat, a mere mud puddle towards my revenge." He said, "You are not my goal, but merely something I need to cut down in order to progress forward. A weed." He narrowed his eyes, "For my revenge burns for a far more brighter and powerful soul, one of the Tremere Clan."

"Yes, please…" Jasper said, joining the two Ancillae, "Do us all a favor and perish, will you? The only reason you've been alive for this long is because of your putrid promise with the Camarilla!" Jasper took a deep breath, blowing a huge sandstorm out.

Remus held an arm up to shield himself, but Giuseppe coughed up blood as he was flung back. All the windows in the club were shattered, and sand went everywhere.

When the immense dust storm finally died down, Remus chuckled for a while, "Exceptional work, my dear boy." He patted Jasper's shoulder, walking over to the withered Giuseppe.

He was bloodied, but conscious. So much sand was in one eye, it was shut, he growled and sprang at Remus with his sword.

Remus blocked the swipes easily, stabbing him yet again. Giuseppe screamed and stumbled back.

"You…" He coughed, "You have not seen the last of me…"

"Oh, I do believe I have." Remus said.

He panted, using the last of his blood to summon another batch of zombies and escape.

Remus swore under his breath, and then out loud a few times, killing the last scraps of the zombies, while Jasper crossed his arms and watched.

"Oh…looks like the Giovanni got away…" Drake said, as the Serpents of Light deactivated their passive Disciplines.

"Didn't…Archie want this club…?" Selina looked around as she turned back to her human form.

"Oh, I'm sure the old miser will be pleased with just this empty lot." Remus said, "Now come, we must report this event to Master Lafayette immediately."

* * *

Sometimes when Gottfried visited the second of the floor, he'd find Jeanette. Sometimes he'd find Therese. But what was even more fun about this little game was the personalities even _within_ those two.

Therese referred to Jeanette's as her 'rare form'. Gottfried translated that to batshit crazy. Jeanette referred to Therese's as 'bitch mode', which Gottfried translated to crying and screaming, but a little tamer and more predictable than anything Jeanette would do. And of course, there were plenty more.

Overall, he felt like he had to roll a die to see what sort of mood he would find them in.

As he knocked on the door and stepped in, he saw Therese. Or at least, she was dressed in Therese's clothes. She was pacing back and forth, her arms crossed, but she stopped when he stepped in. "Gottfried." Her voice sounded tense, "Welcome."

"Something…on your mind?" He asked as he entered.

She nodded as she sighed, her shoulders shaking just a touch. Little things he didn't notice when he first met her, but now as he started spending more time with her, they were quite evident. "That…Sabbat." She spat the word out, "That vile creature…he's back. He's survived."

"You mean Remus the LaSombra." He said, crossing his arms. "Apparently he didn't meet Final Death but was in torpor. He destroyed a club in Hollywood, the Elbow Room, only because it was the one club not aligned to the Sabbat. Everyone in there aside from the Giovanni owner was slaughtered."

She held her forearms, moving back to sit on the edge of the bed. Something she would never normally do, if she wasn't about to have some sort of frenzied panic attack.

"Therese…I know what you're thinking…but…the Sabbat have no reason to attack your city. It's too far away from downtown and it wouldn't benefit them." He said, "They wouldn't risk a revival on trying to take your club. You're safe."

She gave another shaky sigh, "I think they would seek vengeance. They know you're here. They're not very pleased with your switching sides act." She closed her eyes, taking off her glasses and pressing her cool fingertips to her eyelids, "And to have a Primogen in Santa Monica…it's like hanging a piece of meat on a string in the middle of a forest. I'm so far away from them, they'll get rid of me with ease, no disruptions, no chance of getting stopped by anyone else. And the Camarilla won't hear about it until weeks later. By then it would be too late." She hunched over a bit, like she was going to vomit.

He closed his eyes, "If that's how you feel. I could be switched for another bodyguard. I don't want to jeopardize your safety."

"No. You're the only one I trust." She said firmly, sitting up tall. Then she looked away, a little ashamed of such a bold claim, despite the fact that they _were_ _in a romantic relationship_. "We'll go down together." She said softly. Then a slight pause, "Perhaps I could just…hire another bodyguard. I could have two. I could afford it, for the risks presented…"

"Sit down, relax for a little while."

She gave a feeble nod, standing up and running her fingers over her hairdo to make sure there were no flyaways. Her gray eyes scanned around the room briefly, looking for somewhere to sit that didn't reek of Jeanette. And then there was the task of dabbing tears out of her eyes and hoping Gottfried wouldn't notice.

As she was paralyzed with fear, she felt an embrace from behind, "You're going to be fine." He said.

She leaned into him, which was very nice, considering how big he was. She essentially put all her weight on him and he held on without a problem. She was just a little nervous because she couldn't see his face, but that didn't last before she started softly sobbing.

He squeezed her, "Perhaps I should bring this up to the Prince…see what he can do to take out Remus."

She gave a little nod, "Yes, yes, I'll…I'll bring it up at a Primogen meeting…you don't need to take any action." She turned around so she could rest one side of her face against his chest and hold him back with both arms.

"You're going to be fine."

She gave a little nod, wiping away as many tears as she could, "I'm so sorry…it seems every time you come in for a visit, I'm having some sort of crisis…"

"It's alright, I just want to make sure that you're feeling okay. I'm here for you to voice your concerns to."

"Thank you…" She said softly, which, whether she meant it or not, came out sounding rather sultry. Something about the 'Therese' voice had more of a womanly tone to it, whereas Jeanette's was noticeably girlish. Another divide, he supposed, using Jeanette to make herself feel younger.

"Did you want to sit down somewhere?"

"Yes, I would like that." She met his gaze as she fumbled for her glasses and put them back on, "Where would you like to sit?"

He looked around, "I'm assuming Jeanette's bed is out of the question…should we just…go to your apartment?"

"Yes, that's a good idea." Her eyes seemed to brighten a bit as she gently broke the hug, dusting herself off. She quickly packed her suitcase with her laptop and paperwork, before she opened a drawer and took out a small stack of cash. She flipped her thumb over the bills before she handed them to Gottfried.

"I hope you're still making enough for yourself." He said.

"I am, don't worry." She assured as they headed out and she took more cash from the bartender, tucking that into her briefcase before they headed out. She stayed close to him on the way out, extremely paranoid that someone would be right there. She'd occasionally glimpse over her shoulder too, to make sure no one was there.

The taxi ride was fairly silent. Therese's eyes flickered around in the darkness, realizing that the driver had their eyes on the road, and wasn't really looking. It really wasn't like her to be naughty, but she reached over regardless to hold his hand. He looked over at her and smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze as the ride continued.

When they got out and entered the apartment, he was almost surprised with the sudden kiss she gave him as soon as the door shut. But, it wasn't anything like Jeanette's kisses, so at least he knew he was still with Therese.

He kissed her back, giving her a small squeeze, "Feeling a little better?"

She nodded, "Much better." She gently held both sides of his jacket and gave it a little tug, adjusting it. She fixed her glasses and looked over him again, seeming satisfied with his appearance. Though his outfit was nowhere near as 'approved' as he knew she was thinking, she seemed pleased enough. She approached the refrigerator and poured two glasses of blood for them, holding out one for him.

He took it and smiled, "Thank you." He sat at the table.

She sat across from him, crossing her legs as she drank from her glass, leaving a little lipstick stain. "I hope he doesn't go after Jeanette…"

"There would be no reason to." He said, "She doesn't align with the Camarilla, therefore in an odd way, she should be safe."

She nodded, "Yes…of course, you're right." She took another sip, then jumped as the phone started ringing. As Gottfried looked over, he almost snickered to see it was one of the oldest phone models he had seen in a while. "Pardon me." She stood up and went to the phone, slowly picking it up, "Therese Voerman."

He didn't hear a thing on the other line, but whoever it was made Therese freeze up like a statue. She hung on for a minute, at most, before she dropped the phone, held her head and shrieked like she was being murdered.

"Therese?" He sprang up and ran over, "What's wrong?"

She caught her breath and looked up at him, her eyes wide and frantic, her hands trembling. She scuttled away from the phone like it was diseased, crawling up against the door and fumbling for the knob.

Gottfried heard a tinny voice from the phone on the floor. The call hadn't ended yet. He picked the phone up, "Hello?"

"And who is this…?" It was a deep male voice with a hiss to it that oozed peculiarity.

"You go first."

The voice chuckled for an irrationally long time, "Where is my childe?"

"Busy."

"Very amusing." There was some sort of accent present, "Tell her to be a good little girl and answer the phone." He said, then he purred, "Or even better, bring me Jeanette."

"I don't think she's in a mood for chatting."

"Neither am I." He growled, "Is she there? Did she flee?"

Therese was still there, pressed up against the door, hyperventilating, if she could.

"Sorry." He said, "You'll have to catch her at another time."

"I will." The line cut off.

As Gottfried hung up the phone, Therese held her head, like someone was psychically controlling her.

He sighed, "I…didn't know you were still in contact with your sire. Or…rather he was still in contact with you…"

She panted as the sensation passed, then she pulled her hair out of the bun, hoping it would make the pain go away. However, another wave returned, worst than the last. She held in a scream through clenched teeth, clutching onto her head like it would literally burst. She fell to her rear, still up against the wall, in the corner, pushing herself up against it further and further.

"Therese!" He said, "Therese!" He got a little closer, getting to her level, "It's just me." He said, "Your sire's gone. It's just me. I told him you're not here, he hung up."

She panted and peered her eyes open, immediately running into his arms and holding on for dear life as her whole body trembled. "…make it stop…" She whispered.

His eyes darted around. He had no idea how to end her psychotic meltdown, but he could at least help with the pain, whether it was real or imagined. "You need to lie down." He hugged her, trying to secure her head and keep it warm without holding it with too much pressure, "Let me help you get some sleep."

She closed her eyes and seemed to settle into his arms, but she rejected the idea of laying down without him. When her eyes opened, one looked a lot greener than the other, her voice a little higher pitched, "No, don't leave me alone…"

"I won't." He said.

She tugged him into the bed and left kisses wherever she could reach, clutching onto him tightly, "They used to zap her…" Jeanette said softly, "That's when Esau met her…when she was being lobotomized…" She closed her eyes, "I don't feel it, but Therese does…"

"So…whenever her sire talks to her…she…she reacts like that?"

"It depends who she talks to. Jacob or Esau…"

"Hmm…" He said, chuckling despite the dark matter, "I should have known you guys got it from somewhere…"

She gave a little grin, giggling as she kissed his lips deeply in a very loving fashion, "Of course…"

"When does she usually get better…it's…not permanent right?"

"She'll be better very soon…I'm sorry cupcake…"

"It's alright…I practically live here anyway…it only makes sense."

"Well, let's get some sleep…" She slung her arms around him, "Therese will appreciate it tomorrow…"

"Alright." He said, "Thanks for the help, Jeanette."

"Night, pudding…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Just in case Gottfried's life wasn't difficult enough…thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here's chapter sixteen! Want even more characters? Here. Take them. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also Delilah.

* * *

Delilah felt a little dirty, but, she had her needs.

She'd never done long distance before. And she knew it was particularly dangerous with the Jyhad on their shoulders, but she needed someone she could talk to. Iphigenia was always in a terrible mood, and generally seemed to be avoiding the Chantry, and Victor was her Magister. It would be as if an employee went to their boss's office just to talk. It was a little strange.

She gently knocked on the door, hoping his sister wasn't there. She wanted to be loud without worrying about her in the back of her mind. She wanted it all over the house, anyway.

Raphael was on the other side of the door when it opened, his eyes widened, "Delilah?"

"Hi." She gave him a tiny smile, then hugged him.

He hugged her back, a smile of his own on his face, "I can't believe you came back…"

"I missed you…" She held onto him tightly, "It's been so long…"

"…I suspect no one knows anything about…us…"

"I sure hope not." Delilah let herself in, as soon as the door closed, she sealed her lips up against his and started making out with him. He kissed her back, holding her tightly as he did what he could to keep up with her. As she gently broke the kiss, her eyes were heavy-lidded, "Where should we go first…?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

She pulled him towards her as she threw herself against the door and wrapped her legs around him. He frantically held onto her, doing his best to hold her up in her current position.

Her kisses were heated and feverish, her hands grasping all over his form. She grabbed the brim of her hat and tossed it aside, then started untying the fastenings of her dress.

He kissed her back, helping her take the dress off, "Are you sure you don't want to do this in a more…comfortable location?" He asked, rubbing her back.

Her dark red lacy underwear matched her lipstick perfectly, "I want you to do me all over the house…"

He swallowed hard, figuring now would be a good time to catch up with her in terms of getting naked. He took his sweatshirt off, then his pants, holding onto her dearly and kissing her. She started grinding her hips up against his, sighing in relief as some of her thirst was slated from the friction. But, that only lasted so long before she wanted more, and her nails in his shoulders told him as much.

"Okay…" He flinched, "Easy…easy…careful…" He gently squeezed her arms, he then gradually unlatched her bra, taking it off so he could hold her breasts.

She gave a relieved sigh, her hips still rolling over his length, "The couch…" She whispered.

He nodded, moving them over to the living room and setting her down, getting on top of her and kissing her. Her eyes flickered all over his body before she pressed her palms to his chest, smoothing her hands all over before she started kissing him again, looping her legs around his hips.

He held her breasts, "Someone's frisky…"

"Very frisky…" She panted, combing her fingers over his hair, without getting them tangled this time.

He smiled, "In that case, perhaps I should see how…soaked I can get you…"

She smirked, then it widened to a grin as she took her panties off and pressed them against his chest, "How's that so far?"

He snickered, "I hardly did anything yet…"

She let them fall to the floor, "That's just my thirst…" She hissed.

"So…if I were to bite you…"

Her eyes widened, then she pulled him in closer and grazed her teeth along his jawline, licking over it as she continued to grind against him.

He circled his thumbs over her nipples, "I'm not going to go easy on you, this time…"

"I'll be angry if you do…" She shuddered under his touch.

He waited for her to move away from his jawline, then he reared back and bit into her neck, this time crunching in without any sort of mercy. She gasped as the pain lit up her head, greater than any she'd felt from him before, but she knew the pleasure would only be that much greater.

Sure enough, after the rush had faded, a searing ecstasy flooded her veins. A high-pitched cry of release flew from her mouth, but she couldn't even hear herself. Her body curled under his touch, her hips thrusting themselves towards his, her arms clutching him tightly as her back arched away from the cushions.

"I suppose…you'd like me to…finish off down there now?"

She was clearly delirious, " _Raphael…_ " She moaned blissfully, her hips and thighs still quivering as she was left in some sort of erotic limbo.

He pulled his underwear off, sliding his erection towards her already soaking wet entrance. Another scream flew from her mouth, her grip around him even tighter than he remembered as soon as he filled her. She brought his body as close to hers as she could, shuddering in his arms.

He sighed as he began to release his load and thrust in and out of her. He put one hand on her rear, and one hand on one of her breasts, leaving the latter in an iron-like grip. Their rhythm locked in in just mere moments, her heart feeling like it would start to beat again just from seeing him there in front of her again.

He kissed her lips, sucking on the bottom one occasionally, stopping to kiss her cheek or neck if she needed to scream. He ended up switching quite frequently, almost forgetting how vocal she was when she wanted to be. Her body was still extremely responsive by the time he pulled himself away, but he knew she wanted it more, and he knew he needed to save _some_ energy.

She was exhausted regardless, a smile tugged at her lips, "Raphael…" She reached forward and held his cheek, "I missed you so much…"

"Yes…I believed we've covered that…" He said.

She held his face and kissed him a few more times, "How have you been?"

"Fine…" He said, "I…I missed you a lot too…the Sabbat can be…rather bothersome…when you're not around…"

"You don't have any immediate plans of attacking us, do you?"

"No." He said, rubbing her sides, and her stomach, "I bet you already heard that Remus attacked a Giovanni structure. I didn't even know that there were Giovanni in Los Angeles…"

She sighed, her body leaning into his touch. When her eyes opened, she answered, "I know…they were hidden quite well…"

He sighed, though his was of annoyance, "Just when things were supposed to be easier, they get more complicated…" He said, "Lafayette, Remus, and Cedric have something planned, up their sleeve, but they won't tell anyone…it's…top secret supposedly…" He said, "Sorry, I'm not much help…"

"I'm not asking for much, I just want to make sure I'm safe…"

"If something dangerous was going to happen to you or the Tremere, I would warn you." He kissed her, "I would never let you get hurt."

"I'll do the same." She ruffled his hair.

"I apologize…" He said, "It must be inconvenient for you to come all the way to Nevada just to say hello…or…" He eyed her over lustfully, "More than that…"

"It wasn't inconvenient. My Chantry is just fine without me for a week or so."

"They wouldn't notice?"

"I told them. I told them I had something to take care of."

"I see." He kissed her, "I guess that would be me?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again, rubbing his length against her inner thigh. She could feel that it was still recovering from before, but it was growing ever so slightly.

She bit her lip and sighed, "Raphael…"

"Sometimes…I fantasize getting you so wet it trickles down to your legs…" He said, "That…that's happened before…right?"

"I'm not sure…but I would love to find out…"

He smiled, "I wanted to try something a little different." He said, going down slightly and sucking on her breast.

"Ooh…." She writhed beneath him, her a chill shook her core. He closed his eyes and did what he could to get more of it into his mouth. His length was meanwhile grew a bit bigger, but at the position he was in, he couldn't rest it against anything aside from her leg, which he settled with.

"Raphael…?"

He moved his mouth away, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No…I want…I want to change positions…"

"Alright." He rolled over to she was on top.

She straddled him for a moment, then stood up, "I want you to do me over the table…or a banister or…something…so it can go down my leg…"

"Now, now…" He looked flustered, but deep in the back of his head he was very turned on, "I…I d-don't want to sacrifice your comfortability for this…"

"Please?"

"Very well…the table it is…" He said, "Christ, I think we've done it more there than anywhere else…"

"Maybe so, but I'm okay with that." She stood up and started walking over to the table before she stood in front of it and leaned her front half over it, her rear and legs still standing.

He leaned over her, his length gigantic now, "Were you…ready now?"

"If you are." She smirked and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll go slowly." He gradually penetrated her, biting her neck gently and chewing on it, building up a small rhythm.

She gave a staggered cry, her blood burning from the bite as her hips started thrusting back into his, "F-Faster…pl-please…"

He groaned, holding back his orgasm was starting to give his length a burning sensation, but he ignored it, he wanted her to feel good for as long as possible. He went a little faster, biting a little harder, too.

She grit her teeth and cried out, the change in angle made any soreness she felt before completely dissolve away into nothing. She just kept begging for more, her body beginning to feel numb under his touch.

"I'm…I'm going to go…will you be able to take it…?"

"Yes, yes, please…" She urged.

He grunted, then yelled as the throbbing pain was finally able to cease, and the rhythm they made multiplied tenfold. She continued to grunt out encouragements, her legs shaking and the table squealing as the friction between them grew hotter and hotter.

The grunts got slightly louder as he kept humping her, trying to hook his mouth onto her neck occasionally. She screamed as he bit her again, her body tensing around him, he could feel her clench around his length, too.

He held onto her body dearly, until he finally tired out, moving away to give her space. Her voice sounded hoarse as he pulled himself away, her body weakened beneath him, "Raphael…" She moaned.

He moved forward and held her close, "Are you alright?"

"More than alright…" She turned around, her legs a little tired as she wrapped her arms around him.

He scooped her up, "I suppose we'll sleep in the bedroom…I just hope Vivi doesn't notice…"

Her eyes widened, "She…she was here?"

"Yes…upstairs sleeping…"

"You should have told me that earlier…I was screaming so much…"

"Well…she didn't hear last time…" He said sheepishly.

"Hopefully she didn't hear this time…" She muttered, walking upstairs with him and heading to the bedroom, her dark eyes taking everything in.

"The…castle…has a better bedroom…" He said quickly.

"It's perfect." She sat on the creaky bed.

He sat beside her, "I suppose we'll both be sleeping for a while."

"I would like that." She grinned, curling up in his arms and drifting off.

* * *

Sometimes a Tzimisce had to do his own work. Especially if they were more of a fan of converting their ghouls into Szlachta or Vozhd than using them as people.

Nonetheless Lafayette made it work. Usually by finding disillusioned gangs or drifters who were pretty much on the ledge of suicide already. He took their flesh and their bones. Unless he was hungry, then he would just feed from them until they were dead.

That's what the Tzimisce Ancilla was working on right now. An entire gang of twenty, now one huge wad of flesh he was trying to pack away into his bag. Their weapons would go to the shovelhead soldiers, and the good ones would be used by Lafayette himself. Though he liked the machine gun he had now, and with his Auspex as high as it was, it made short work of Cainites a long distance away.

And with Vicissitude up close, Lafayette was pretty much impossible to beat. Add in the fact that Animalism could be used for blood control.

He chuckled, heading down the streets, things were finally starting to look up for the Sabbat. They had _four_ new Followers of Set. If they were all half as talented as Sirius, than this war would be over. He heard the stories of how Sirius took apart the Anarchs bit by bit, and soon he would be doing the very same to the Camarilla.

And then there was Basil, the Toreador, no, the _Volgirre_. His Vicissitude seemed powerful, even stronger than, he shuddered, _his own_. But was that possible? He didn't know, he never asked Basil what generation he was. It could stand to reason that Basil's flesh crafting powers matched that of his late sire, Andrei, and all this excited him more than he could put into words.

He looked back for the umpteenth time as he felt a presence, "Enjoying the show, filthy scavenger…?"

"Who are you calling a filthy scavenger?" A thick Italian accent said, as Giuseppe stepped out from the shadows, "How did you see me?"

"You cannot escape my sight." Lafayette tapped the side of his eyes, as his eyes flickered red.

He frowned, "Those were your men who destroyed my club, I know it."

"Well, you were in _our_ city." Lafayette grinned, "And unlike the foolish Camarilla, we are not bound by frivolous promises made under superstitious circumstances…"

Giuseppe drew his sword, his body lightning up with the blue lightning of Potence, "Then perhaps their leader's head will convince the Sabbat to move elsewhere."

"Poor dear, are you still coming to terms with the facts that we destroyed your base of operations?"

The Giovanni chuckled for a long while, "Only a miserable fool would show all his cards in the first battle. I'm saving the good ones for later."

Lafayette's eyes widened. To hear that this was not just some novice Giovanni who was on his way out was not welcome news. That he had more forces hidden in California, no, no, this wouldn't do at all.

But his reverie was destroyed as Giuseppe lunged at him. Lafayette smirked and avoided it, holding a hand out as a red glow came from it. Giuseppe flinched as his torso was bent and molded out of shape. "Trust me…Giovanni fool…the _last_ thing you'll want to do is get close to me…"

Giuseppe held his warped midsection. Not a pressing injury, but it would penalize his speed and movement heavily. Perhaps long range was the way to go. He held a hand out, as a purple glow of skulls went around it, calling upon his necromantic hordes to deal with the Tzimisce.

Lafayette laughed, dead flesh was, after all, still flesh. He grabbed the nearest zombies and turned them into his own monsters on the spot. So they were in effect, Tzimisce creation zombie hybrids.

Giuseppe swallowed hard as his own defensive measure backfired, he used the three specters he had on command to attack Lafayette instead.

Lafayette jumped out of the way, frowning as he had no way to counter the ghosts. He squinted at them, "Hmm…a mother and her children…your spirits don't seem too eager to serve you…"

"Oh, like your flesh donors adore serving you?"

He snickered for a long time, "The atrocities the Giovanni and Tzimisce commit to humanity, how to measure them…?"

"They serve me and that's the end of it."

"Well, that I find quite interesting. You see, my dearest friend is a Harbinger of Skulls." He said, "And he taught me a lot about the inner workings of Necromancy. The Cappadocian Clan, the one you robbed of power, created the Discipline, and the three clans that have it today are rumored to be connected to the Clan of Death. Samedi are proficient with rotting and deteriorating. They excel at using skeleton soldiers. Nagaraja get their wraiths and specters from the Shadowlands. And you…" He narrowed his eyes, "Giovanni usually have to steal the wraiths and specters they use from living…or…I should say _once_ living beings…so…perhaps we have more in common than we thought. We both steal lives in exchange for material."

"Are you suggesting that I have a place in the Sabbat?"

"No. Heavens not, Cedric would not be a fan of the idea…and…for that matter, neither would I." He said, "Because the Tremere also wormed their way into power the same way your clan did, using _my_ clan as an experiment…so it would be much too hypocritical of me to allow a filthy Giovanni to join my Sabbat."

"And I would rather die than work for a filthy Tzimisce."

"As you wish." Lafayette dove for him, but with the ghosts swarming around him, it was hard to get a hit in. All he had to do was flesh craft a few more vital areas, and Giuseppe would be as good as dead.

Unfortunately, the ghosts more or less covered Giuseppe's escape. Lafayette flinched as he was slashed by the mother and children wielding swords. They didn't do a hideous amount of damage, as Lafayette's skin was much thicker than most Kindred's, but nonetheless, they provided the Giovanni with an escape route. Lafayette huffed, this Giovanni nuisance was going to be a bit more difficult than he had expected.

* * *

"Your ID, sir?"

A slight pause as he ruffled through the dozens of pockets he had.

Chester had many IDs. There was his from his first college, reading in bold confident letters, 'CHESTER MONTGOMERY, MICROBIOLOGY'. Twenty. There was his other college, less bold, a little less expensive, 'Chester Montgomery, _Ethology_ '. Twenty-eight. There was his final and most expensive title, 'CHESTER MONTGOMERY, Biology Major'. Twenty-nine.

And then there was his Chemistry ID. Twenty-four. His Chemist ID. Eighteen. His Ecology ID. Twenty-two.

This officer looked like the first type, anyhow, so he prattled around for his microbiology pocket, briefly glimpsing at the little plastic card before he handed it over.

The officer looked at it before he handed it back, "Right. Well, uh…you carry on your day, Dr. Montgomery."

"Thank you, sir." He spoke as quickly as he walked. There was rarely any sense of leisure in his step. It was point A to B. Maybe if he knew he was being watched, he'd take his time. Act, 'natural'.

Why and how this client rigged up a _police security guard_ was beyond him, but it was of no concern. Easily overpassed. Chester never found himself lacking in the social maneuvers department.

The goal was simple. Deliver the order to the client, take the reward, return and reap the rewards. As he walked down the corridor with cryptic flashing lights, he felt a presence in the room to the right of him and entered. Sure enough, there was the client.

He was sitting in an armchair, the room seemed to be quite comfortable, as opposed to the dank exterior of the hallway. A roaring fireplace, leather furniture, and the slightly warm body lying on the hearth, chopped up into a garbage bag to appear inconspicuous. One could see a hand print pressed up against the black plastic if they looked hard enough.

His dark eyes quickly darted over to the client. A man, mid-forties, rugged appearance. Light brown hair in Native American styled braids, tied back behind his head, his skin pale, his eyes were deep pits of coal. He had a muscular frame, and a round face, no defined cheekbones, really, but a jawline that he scratched at occasionally.

He was in a fur coat, too, which seemed a little too warm for the weather. Regardless, when the man spoke, there was a bit of an unidentifiable accent.

"Chemist?" He asked, his voice very low and gruff.

"Yes." Chester briefly eyed the bag, then turned back to the client, "Dinosaur?"

He gave a little grunt and a nod, holding a meaty hand out.

Chester handed him the cocaine he'd prepared that morning. 'Dinosaur' snatched it up with greed, tucking them into that coat and reaching for an open bottle of beer on the table. He motioned a hand to the bag on the hearth.

Overall, it was a painless transaction. Chester usually had guns aimed to his head, or armed security surrounding him. The client was usually very testy, way too talkative, and very argumentative. It was usually a performance of patience, stamina and communication triumph. Not tonight. This man hardly seemed to speak the language.

Chester snatched the bag, feeling the lingering warmth up against his legs through his lab coat, "Very well. We'll see each other again soon, I'm sure."

The man gave another grunt, staring into the fire.

Chester didn't hesitate to leave. He traveled to the back of the building for the emergency exit, but it was locked. His eyes flickered about before he turned over his shoulder.

He was a thin man. He'd fit through the window.

His slender fingers slipped underneath the little wooden frame before he slid the window up. Maybe he wouldn't fit. First he stuffed the bag through the gap, then squeezed himself through. His shoulders were caught briefly before a little twerk dislodged them.

Free to the crisp night air, he took the bag with him as he flipped open his phone and stood in the back alley. The air was crisp and silent for once. It made time feel like it was ticking faster.

"Hello?" A light voice sounded on the other end.

"Kasper. I need a ride."

"Oh, um, Chester, okay. You can call me Kipper."

"You're available?"

"Y-Yes. I'll be right there, just give me…a little while, where are you?"

Chester peered his head around, "Where I was a week ago." He knew an exact location would only confuse him.

"Um…okay, yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there. Five minutes."

Chester hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He combed his fingers through his hair and kept a close clutch on the body.

By the time Kipper arrived, the bag was cool to the touch. Chester got into the small sedan, tossing the bag in the back before he sat shotgun. Kipper gave him a particular look before Chester gave in and secured his seatbelt.

Clearly, Kipper had been in bed. He struggled to hold in a yawn.

Kipper was old. Maybe not, old, old, but late forties. He still looked like a child. Warm, round baby face, big blue eyes, messy dark hair, a full head, too. He'd be attractive if he was a woman that age, but for a man, it was a bit unsettling. Especially with how much his appearance linked to his mindset.

"What were you up to?" Kipper asked after his yawn.

He was scrawny, too. Maybe as thin as Chester. Chester assumed Kipper didn't eat enough, whereas his own excuse was his freakishly fast metabolism.

"Work." Chester left his answer simple.

"I'm sorry, I always forget, where was it you worked?"

He never forgot. Kipper had a great memory. It was just constantly pulled apart and mashed back together in a different order. "Biosphere management."

"Ah…" Kipper nodded, a smile on his face lit up, which made him appear even younger and more naïve, "You and I are more similar than I'd thought then. I'm a gardener."

"Yes. I know." His foot started tapping, he rested his arm on the arm rest, his head on his fist, like some sort of profound figure.

Kipper struggled to rebound from that as quickly as he could have. "What's the industry like nowadays?"

"It's seen better days." The earth, he meant. But, the industry got better and better the longer people worked on it. But they started fighting a war against themselves a little too late to win anything. Maybe prolong the inevitable.

"What's in the bag?" Kipper asked, his eyes glimpsing briefly to the garbage bag in the back.

"Recycling I found on the way back." Chester never emoted once during the conversation. He continued to stare outside.

"Oh, that's nice. Yeah, sometimes the fields get cluttered with pollution and, it's not even mine. It just washes down from the storms. That sea air carries it right over."

Chester found himself drowned in idle small talk, chirping only small responses until they made it to the farm. They both got out, Chester bringing with him his award. Kipper shrugged on a light blue jacket that likely belonged to his wife, "You're staying here for the night?"

Chester gave a little nod, looking around for someone.

"Alright. You take care then, Chester. Goodnight."

Another nod sent Kipper off. Chester walked around the side of the building to see her, a smile on his face, for the first time of the evening.

Something about seeing his regnant sitting on a cask, cleaning the barrel of a sniper rifle just made his night.

Her figure was the ideal hourglass any woman sought, but few could come across. Most of her weight seemed balanced by muscular thighs and hips, rather than broad shoulders or a heavy head. An ideal form for combat, especially any with firearms.

Overall, her body was comprised of lithe muscle, in all the right places. Her dark brown hair landed just above her shoulders in a lob, with bangs on her forehead as well.

And then there was her face. Her eyes were squinted as she looked up at Chester in the light. A very clearly defined jawline, maybe not the ideal feminine image, but her cheekbones were. Her lips were thin, eyelashes long, framing luminescent, marble-like eyes.

Maybe that's why she was named what she was.

She swept some hair behind an ear and spoke in a deeper monotone, a drab sound. Like she was constantly unimpressed. Very bored and disappointed with everything. "Chester. You're back."

"I am." He tugged on the bag in his arms. He never carried things by himself. He hated it. He usually asked for his regnant to let someone else carry it for him.

"The transaction went without a hitch?" She got off of her barrel, brushing off her legs and picking up her other firearm, a lovely light machine gun.

"Smooth as your vitae…" He stepped forward.

"After you bring me the leftovers." Her cool tone pushed him back a step. "Get to work."

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked, before he turned around and made off as stoic as he was before. He silently slunk into the house and went into the basement.

Kipper didn't know there was a basement.

Chester headed down the stairs and reached a white table in the center that appeared to be an operating table. That is where he placed the garbage bag. Then came the surgical mask, and the latex gloves.

He snatched the scalpel and sliced the bag open neatly, gently removing every severed body part. He left the gooey liquids sit in the bag as he disposed them in the waste. Then he looked at what he was given.

An arm, two legs, a lower midsection and upper torso. And, the head, which was so mangled and brutalized, all he could tell was that the subject was a man.

Chester started with the torso. He pressed his hands against the ribcage and pushed in, waiting to hear every rib crack. Once they did, he sliced a neat incision down from the top to the bottom and reached in, opening the chest like a cardboard box to reveal a slew of organs.

The man who was hogtied in the back screamed into the rag tied around his mouth. He knew he would be next, and he wouldn't have the luxury of a painless operation, like what was left of this man.

Chester then brought over two coolers. Cooler one was for organs. Organs that could be sold, if salvageable. He had let the body run a little cool, so he wasn't really sure if they would hold up. Cooler two was for flesh.

Lumi smudged some dirt on her cheek as she swiped away cleaning agent from her hair. It had been a while since she really attended to all her weapons, rather than just the silenced sniper rifle. The other guns cried her name to her in her sleep, and she missed them a little too.

She sat back on her barrel and let the gun gently lay on the ground with the others as she looked up at the stars. How long had it been since she met Kipper? Twenty years? He was getting old and, she wasn't.

Even before her Embrace, which, wasn't consented upon in the slightest, she felt like their relationship weighed heavily on his adoration for her, and her tolerance of him. She stretched her arms and stood up, pulling on a pair of thick leather gloves and hoisting up her bolt-action rifle, perching it on her shoulder as she aimed at little clumps of grass in the distance.

Chester's crude comments to her never hurt. They were almost reinvigorating. She knew Chester's screws were screwed a little loose, and he tended to be a little psychopathic, even without the help of her blood. But the way he treated her made her feel like a woman. It made her feel young and alive. Desirable.

Sure, Kipper attempted to fill this need for her. It had to stop when she was Embraced. She couldn't say she missed it either. Being with him in a bedroom situation was almost painful. It was pity sex, at most. He was just so innocent, so careless, so…

So bland.

She fired at a clump, watching the dust spill into the air. She brought the gun down past her shoulder and reloaded. Kipper had been asking her why she'd been staying up so late for twenty years now, and she'd still been denying him.

At least Chester was just more in tuned with the moon and the stars rather than the sun and blue sky. He seemed to live in the shadows, even when she met him as kine.

She wasn't attracted to Chester, though. Sure, he was an attractive man, but she wasn't interested in his type. She loved his hair, and his personality was certainly…unique. But he lacked a heart. He saw the world as a planet rather than a place, people as living beings rather than life. His perspective fascinated her a bit, at least, enough for her to indulge upon.

Her shoulders trembled as she felt her anxiety quake beneath her. She forced herself to relax. She had plenty of money. Lumi had always been a little cleverer than the other boys and girls she had met as a child, and same for the men and women she knew growing up. They viewed this intelligence as outlandish, and never really accepted her, so she veered off into her own direction.

As a Kindred, this path took her on three planes. Having a ghoul who was loyal and crazy enough to produce and sell any sort of drug to anyone who requested, in return for a body, (dead or alive). That said body would be taken back and harvested for valuables.

This path then branched into two more directions. The organs were harvested and sold to the black market for cash, so she could afford ammo, utilities, blood, (which she mostly got from Chester anyway, since he loved it so much), and the other branch, which was flesh.

Lumi wasn't an idiot. She was in when others were out. She knew there was a Nagaraja presence in the city of L.A. An expensive presence. As an Independent, she didn't care much for the whole concept of Camarilla or Sabbat, but she did care for sustainability. For cash flow. She wasn't a miser, but she did constantly fear homelessness, losing her house, land, husband or animals. So, the flesh was going to be sold to the Nagaraja, if all went to plan. They still had to gather enough, it was their third week of the business, and Lumi knew flesh had to be eaten in pounds. That was hard to gather without organs.

Regardless, the plan seemed to be working. Tomorrow evening was the night she told Chester he would be visiting, meeting that Nagaraja and hopefully, setting up a decent trade. She let her shoulders fall as a light sigh passed her lips. This was all so much for her.

And then, a slender pair of hands grasped onto her shoulders and started to rub, "Take it all in."

"Please, do not touch me with your dirty hands."

"It doesn't matter, does it? It should smell appealing to you."

"It smells like fecal matter."

"Some of it is."

"I know."

"Would you still like me to stop?"

"Very much."

Chester moved his hands away and motioned to the coolers, "Set and ready to go."

"Did you handle the other body as well?"

"Not yet."

"I'd like to you to do that before I get up tomorrow."

"Shouldn't be an issue." He took his glasses off, snapped them into a folded position and tucked them into his pocket. She didn't understand those types who only used their glasses sometimes and not all the time, but she supposed he knew best. It was his eyes. "Drink?"

She nodded and held a hand out.

He paused, "Must we be so formal, Lumine?" He smiled.

"Yes."

He chuckled softly and placed his wrist in her palm. She brought it to her mouth and bit in. He showed absolutely no signs of anything. She licked her lips and bit into her own wrist after that, drawing the blood for him to drink.

Logically, she would let him feed first, and then feed from him. But she certainly didn't want Chester to feel ill. She knew he would show no signs of it, but it would rattle around some of those systems in his head.

He brought it to his lips and drank. She looked up towards the windows of their bedroom, and wondered what Kipper would think of being a ghoul. Maybe she'd ghoul him and see if he'd notice.

Or maybe she'd wait until he died of old age.

He'd still notice that she wasn't aging eventually. There was only so many times she could use Dementation before he was lost beyond return.

She hadn't noticed Chester moved himself away from her wrist. She could see his eyes were dilated, and his cheeks were just a touch redder than usual. Her blood was like an actual drug to him, but he had a fantastic poker face. He licked his lips a few times before he asked, "Would you like me to tend to the other body?"

"Wait a few hours." She licked her wound away, "I want Kipper to be asleep."

"Right." His head bobbed, she could hear his heart still racing from the drink. His mind must've been spinning. "Maybe we should purchase a new property. Or build a new house on this one."

It wasn't a terrible idea. Of course, Chester wouldn't help. He'd say 'we' when he meant her. He had absolutely no muscular composure. It was highly amusing to her, watching him lug bodies back, trying to act like he wasn't struggling at all. At least being ghouled helped a touch.

"Kipper wouldn't understand why." She crossed her arms over her chest, "He'd be confused."

"You have the controls to his head." Chester said, locking his eyes on her. When he wasn't being a giant perv, he had the stare of a hawk, something piercing yet egotistical.

Her gaze, meanwhile, despite her attitude, was always clairvoyant and soothing. "I don't want him to develop Dementia."

"It's too late for that." There was no foreboding tone, or bitterness, sarcasm in his voice. It was a fact, stated as such. It didn't hurt as much if there was some sort of tone to it. "He'll die in the next fifty years regardless. He shouldn't be a variable."

Chester would be a better Kindred than she was. She still followed her soul and her heart, the stars in the sky guided her more than any thought in her head. She gripped her machine gun so she could feel safer. She closed her eyes and let a sigh slip through her lips, "I know." She said softly.

"If I were you, I'd look for someone else. Another Kindred? A ghoul?"

She knew what he was implying. "I don't want you, Chester."

He seemed offended and stepped back, "Who said I wanted that?" He asked, confusing her considerably. He always flirted with her, and how he was saying he didn't want her? He changed the subject before she could dig in, "Clearly he's a window to your humanity."

She lifted her gun up again, "I'm going to go hunting."

He didn't really get the clue. Or maybe he did. She could never tell. He turned around and headed inside.

Hunting was something Lumi did for a living, when she was alive. She did it to this day, occasionally. It helped her business anyhow. She wasn't too good with people, so why not hunt them?

She got in her truck and started driving, following the stars in the sky rather than the signs on the street.

Just another normal night, she thought to herself, aiming the barrel of her gun out the window as she spotted a figure in the distance. Maybe next time, she'd think about bringing Chester along. It could be awfully lonely without a husband at her side, faithfully worshipping her every move.

She missed being alive. The first time she was wooed by a man. The first time she lost her virginity to a man who treated her like a china doll. The times they held hands to go to dinner because he was afraid to lose her. The times she taught him how to feed her animals, and he taught her how to sow seeds. When life was fresh and quiet, she didn't rely on hunting as much when she met him. She didn't feel like she was about to tip off the edge and shatter into a thousand pieces.

As she brought the dead body into the back of her truck, she started to sob. Why did that have to go away? It wasn't bliss. It wasn't ideal, it was horribly boring and absolutely tedious, but she would rather that over her life now.

Anything but this. She supposed all she could do was pray for something better.

* * *

 **A/N:** SigmaFang wants to ship Chester with Harper but I think they're completely incompatible…well, anyway, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Here's chapter seventeen! What's that? You didn't have enough with Lumi, Kipper and Chester? You want more? Oh, well, okay! Here you go! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

She never thought being a kindergarten teacher would turn her into a psychology master.

It was the first phone call of the year, at least. But, still, she'd rather none at all. Her eyes turned back to the drawing she held onto. Having the kids draw their families was one of the first activities she conducted for this very reason.

She knew she'd have to clean up vomit. Fine, she was fine with that. Boogers, snot, dirt, other delightful bodily liquids, she was fine with.

But this is where she drew the line. The phone picked up, "Hello?" A quiet female voice answered.

"Hi, Missus Travis? It's Miss Frisk, your child's teacher. Do you have a moment?"

A slight pause, "I'm actually…really busy…"

"Too busy to talk about your daughter's future?"

The line clicked off. Miss Frisk sat back, completely astounded. Sometimes the human race made her want to take a glass vase and throw it across the room.

She put the phone down and rubbed one of her temples as she looked at the drawing. Of course, it was very abstract, but clear enough to see the daughter, crying, standing outside what she assumed was the house, holding hands with what looked like the devil. Inside the 'house' was a body on the ground, with long dark hair and Xs for eyes, red crayon scribbled all over her.

And then devil was grinning away.

Tomorrow, Daisy was going to ask her why her drawing wasn't posted on the wall.

Tomorrow, Daisy was going to come in with a pretty smile and bright cheery eyes in a pretty little dress, like she had been for a week.

Miss Frisk would have killed to adopt her. To keep her safe.

Killed.

She took a deep breath and stood up, putting her drawings back into a manila folder. She headed out to the hallways, towards the small parking lot.

She contemplated kidnapping the girl. She'd gladly take the repercussions, even if there would be any. Anything to save that little girl.

She even contemplated killing the father. The Devil.

But that would make Daisy miserable. She just wouldn't understand. She was so happy at school because she had friends who didn't hurt her, a family away from her own. But at home, she cried, she was miserable. She'd be even more miserable if Miss Frisk took that away from her.

As she drove down the streets, on her way home, she stopped at a coffee shop she did every evening. Sure enough, there she was behind the counter, smiling away. "Hi Finley!"

"Hi Aurora." Finley Frisk smiled warmly, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. You look upset…is something wrong?" She started preparing a drink for her friend.

"Another domestic case with one of the students." She said softly.

"Really?" Aurora's bright eyes grew a little sadder, "Have you called the police?"

"No, not yet." She said, "I guess that's the next best thing."

When Finley was little, she was that little girl who wanted to be a firefighter one day, a doctor the next. Honestly, she was still like that. She'd love to be a police officer right about now.

That's part of the reason she became a teacher. Maybe she couldn't be everything at once, but at least she could teach kids how to be the next hero.

Aurora handed Finley her mocha as Finley took a seat on the other side of the counter, "I just don't know what to do with the girl…" She admitted, "I want to help her. She's going to be miserable if the police imprison her father…"

"I know. It's better that than permanent damage, though. You know that."

"It will cause permanent damage, no matter what."

"It'll be worse if it continues."

Finley gave a little nod as she sipped from her drink. "Didn't your cousins have a problem with it?"

Aurora gave a little nod. "May took things into her own hands. I'm not sure April really took any…damage from the ordeal."

Finley sighed and rested her head on her arms, staring into the distance.

"If only we had more saints like you, Finley." Aurora said sweetly, "I think this place would be much better."

Finley blew hair away from her forehead. "If she shows any signs of being upset after the whole thing kind of…blows over…I'm adopting her."

"Adopting her?" Aurora asked, "I'm not sure you could…afford that…"

"You don't think so?" Finley asked.

"I mean, you don't make much as it is…" She said softly, "They've been cutting teacher's salaries a lot recently, haven't they?"

"I'd get another job."

"Then you'd be busy all the time…you'd never have any time to spend with her. You should look into bringing a lucky boy into your life if you wanted to do something like that."

Finley sat up and looked confused, "What's a boy going to do for me that I can't do myself?"

"Well…" Aurora gave a little smile, "He can take you out to dinner, make you feel like a princess."

"I am a princess." Finley crossed her arms, "I don't need a boy to tell me that."

"Okay, well, let's look at it mathematically then. Two people can bring in more money than one person."

"…" Finely looked away and crossed her arms, "Well, why don't we move in together then?"

Aurora seemed a little surprised. Finely had become a close friend about three years ago when Aurora moved in and opened up a café. As a regular that showed up every night, Finley and Aurora became fast friends.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind. I live just down the block. I'm not sure where you'd park."

"That's not a problem." Finley sat up, "And then, we could adopt Daisy!"

Aurora looked a tad concerned as she smiled, "Let's just see how much we can make…"

Finley finished her drink and tossed it in the bin, "I'll start packing. Or, going through the whole moving process, I guess…"

Aurora sighed, "And I guess I'm cleaning when I get home…"

* * *

"Pleasant night out, yes?"

Sirius whirled around, seeing Jasper stroll through the castle halls of Lafayette's stronghold. "Uh…yeah…sure thing, kid."

He crossed his arms, smiling, "Remus's assault on the Giovanni base was all but a success. The Giovanni himself got away, unfortunately…"

"Oh yeah?" He looked ahead, "Whatever, what's one stinking Giovanni gonna do?" He said. Remus, Lafayette, and Cedric were out at the moment, a mission they hadn't told anyone about, including him, which bothered Sirius. Until now, _all_ of their plans were told to him. If he wasn't gaining information, he was useless.

"I must say, I'm rather surprised by you, Mister Sirius."

"Huh?"

"Well, I do suppose you took out the Anarchs all by your lonesome…give or take…with some helpful spying…so I suppose you are quite a capable warrior and agent for the cause."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"The way you carry yourself, your countenance." He said, "You're dirty, casual…so common…I don't know what she would see in someone like you…"

"…she…?" He asked, as his eye widened and his fists clenched. He grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall, "Alright, listen you little turd. I knew you and your flunkies weren't actually Sabbat. You newbies are gonna get _all_ of us in huge trouble…you're gonna blow the entire operation I've got going on here…if they find out that you're not Sabbat, then they'll kick _me_ out too…"

"So you're saying you're not Sabbat…how interesting…"

He slammed him against the wall again, "Tell me who you work for!"

He coughed, "Oh…Sirius…isn't it obvious?" He snickered, his snake-tongue flickered out, "She's missed you…for so long…she Embraced you…and you abandoned her…now after all these years she's finally back, to punish her childe."

His eye got wider and wider during Jasper's speech. He slowly let him go, shuddering, "Natalia?! You work for Natalia?!"

He chuckled, "We all do…" He said, "We're her top agents. We're here to dismantle the Sabbat, followed by the Camarilla. I guess that includes you, doesn't it?"

He snarled, "Listen, punk, whatever she's promising you…it's a lie, got it? Don't fall for her tricks like I did."

"Oh, like I'm going to listen to her little runt of a childe. Please…you chose to _abandon_ the great Natalia's wisdom, and for what? A dirty Sabbat castle…don't be ridiculous."

"What the hell are you even getting out of this anyway?"

He smiled, holding his arms out, "Once I impress the great Lady Natalia with my deeds, I will finally be hers, eternally! She will be reunited with her sire, Kemintiri, and I will be with her, once and for all!"

"Jeez… _that's_ your motivation…you really wanna be her sloppy sevenths?"

"Silence." He barked, "What I will have with the great Lady Natalia will be far more than whatever sort of mud rolling you had with her."

"Look, she ain't great, she's barely a lady. She's just some evil witch who gave into the beast, like her sire before her." He said, "Sure, she ain't frenzying, but when you're that far gone, what's the difference?" He asked, "Take it from me, you fuck up once, and you're dead to her, she abandons you before you have a chance to make up for it. You just have to hope you wake up before the sun rises or you're dead."

"I don't need to hear your lies!" His eyes grew with a crazed lust, "You abandoned her, she told me!"

"Yeah, it's called feeding someone lies so they follow you blindly." He said, "She left me, kid, not the other way around. I was following her around like a sucker for decades, just like you, I suspect. Once she left me, I was finally free, I could finally do what I want. Look, I hate your guts, but I feel sorry for you at the same time. Why don't we tell her to fuck herself together?"

"Stay back." Jasper held a hand out, shuddering with a wicked grin on his face, "Perhaps…if I defeat Natalia's runt right here and now, she'll accept me! Finally, after serving her for so long!"

"You can't beat me in a fight." Sirius almost laughed, "Look, this little Followers of Set uprising ends now. I'll end it myself, before Natalia gets involved. I can't afford to have the four of you turds running around causing chaos."

"You're too late…"

"What?!"

He snickered madly, utterly pleased, yet sounding like a neglected child at the same time. He held his face, his grin huge and his eyes _much_ too wide for Sirius's liking, "Your…precious leaders…they're already being ambushed…by all of the Followers of Set under Natalia's command. She probably killed all three of them by now! You're too late!" He laughed, "You're too late!"

"Little brat." He held a hand out, a green glow coming from it, "I don't have time to deal with this…have fun orgasming and going nuts…" He said.

When nothing happened, his eyes widened, "What…what the hell? Why didn't that work?" He tried again, and nothing, "You her childe too?"

"No…my sire, while devoted to Lady Natalia…is part of another cell."

"So in other words, your generation is terrible." Sirius said, "Good, I was actually _worried_ for a second there. But why doesn't Serpentis work on you?"

"Oh please, those foolish mind Disciplines have no effect on me." Jasper said proudly.

"Damn…" He said, "So putting you out of commission is gonna be harder than I thought…"

"I think not, I will leave this wretched castle to provide backup for my forces!"

"If you think I'm gonna let you get away, then you're more batshit than I—"

Jasper took a deep breath, blowing a sandstorm right in Sirius's face. Sirius yelled and flew back, slamming against the opposite wall. "Hey! Kid! Get back here!" He yelled, but once the dust settled, Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it…" Sirius said to himself. By now, Jasper was probably providing rear support for his Setite forces. Lafayette, Remus, and Cedric, wherever they were, were in deep trouble, if not dead already.

But would this benefit him? He did, work under Strauss after all, so destruction of the Sabbat meant that it was one less thing to worry about.

No, Natalia was a much worse opponent than the Sabbat. He hated to admit it, but it was up to him to _save_ the Sabbat.

* * *

"He legitimately sounds like a fucking chainsaw." Cissy said.

"I can't turn the music up any louder without wakin' him up." Skelter muttered.

Killian was sitting shotgun, snoring away. Apparently sleeping sitting up was a bad idea for Killian's breathing.

Which made no sense, because he didn't need to breathe.

No matter how many times Cissy kicked him in the head, he didn't stop. Skelter gave up and just drove a little faster, which was scary within itself, because normal Skelter driving was fast, and fast Skelter driving was just borderline out of control.

"Did he have like…problems with sleep apnea or something?" Catalina asked, getting jolted by every random bump.

"Not sure…pretty sure he wasn't Embraced till he turned forty…or something…" Anastasia muttered.

"Really?" Cissy asked, "Jeez, seems a lot younger than that." She pressed her boot up against the side of his face, "Hey, jackass, wake up." She kicked him a few times, still eliciting no response.

"You realize sleep for us is like torpor. He's gonna be out like a light." Skelter said.

"So I can draw on him?"

"Don't draw on him."

She reached in her back pocket and took out a tube of her black lipstick, "Heh, heh, heh…I can make Brittany…"

"Cissy…I wouldn't…" Catalina said.

"What's the worst he could do?" Cissy leaned in and yanked the mirror down from the top of the Jeep so she could see what she was doing as she started slathering lipstick all over his face.

"He's gonna turn you inside out when he wakes up." Skelter muttered.

"Nah, not when he looks as cute as I do." She said, sticking her tongue out one side and closing an eye so she could really concentrate.

"I can't watch…" Catalina covered her eyes.

"I actually wanna see." Anastasia said.

"He's gonna whoop your ass." Skelter warned one last time.

"That's fine. I can take it." She rubbed some off on her thumb and spread it above his eyelids so it looked like eyeshadow, "He's already got long eyelashes, I don't even need to do mascara." She sat back afterwards, tucking her lipstick away, "There. He's beautiful."

"Christ…" Skelter muttered, putting the mirror up so Killian wouldn't see himself.

Cissy sat back and kicked her feet up, "My work here's done."

Killian's eyes jolted open and he elbowed her feet, "No feet on the center console."

Everyone tried to control their snickers. Cissy just burst out with laughter.

"What?" He asked, "What's the problem?"

"Nothing, Brittany!" Cissy laughed.

"Oh my god…" Catalina said, while Anastasia lost the fight to hold back her laughter as well.

He was beyond confused, then he licked his lips and paused. Again, and again, before he swiped a thumb over it, "The fuck…?" He rubbed his lips against the back of his hand, "Oh, you fucking bitch…"

Cissy was nearly hysterical, "You look even worse now!" She slapped a knee, "You look like a tranny who just made out with someone in a parking garage!"

He pulled the mirror down and tried to wipe it all off, but only smudged it all over, "I'm killing you when we get out of here."

Skelter held up a pretty decent poker face, "We're about a minute away." They suddenly veered off road, into the woods.

Everyone jolted from the impact, Cissy looking outside, "The middle of the woods, really? Can we do that?"

"We got enough cash for it, at least…" Killian muttered, over the makeover. "We can buy all the supplies we need and get something constructed in a few days.

"…right. Yeah." Cissy said.

Catalina looked around, "So…we're really doing this…"

"I like it." Anastasia said.

"…that…doesn't surprise me…"

"I'm sure it'll do our ears a favor at least…Damsel's taste in music could be a little…" Killian paused, "Loud."

"Damsel was in charge of the music at the Last Round…ugh…that…also explains a lot…" Catalina crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well, she set up the speakers at least." Skelter muttered, "The only one of us who knew how to figure it out. She was the youngest."

"So…uh, yeah, how are we getting running water?" Killian asked.

Skelter was about to ask, 'what for' before he realized bathing was indeed something that would need to be done frequently. "We'll figure it out."

"Right…" He muttered before Skelter brought the car to a halt. "I think this should be just fine."

There was a pause, and then they all got out, just to look around.

Cissy took a deep breath, "Ooh, smells nice…so woodsy…I've never been in a forest before."

Anastasia laughed, "Ha! That's the one way you're not like the rest of your clan, Ravnos!" She said, "Good luck surviving, city slickers."

"That sounds like a challenge…" Catalina said.

"Sure as hell gonna be hard…" Cissy muttered, "It's so dark…"

Killian finally finished wiping his face off with some damp leaves, then he walked over to Cissy and faked her out with a punch, only to flick her in the nose when she was cowering. She crossed her arms and looked rather grumpy after that, not daring to say anything.

"Well." Skelter nodded in approval of the place, "Let's make a fire."

"Fire?" Cissy asked, "Isn't that a dead giveaway for where we are?"

"No. I doubt the Cam tracked us or is tracking us in helicopters, flying all the way out to Idaho to look for trails of smoke." He started gathering sticks, "Besides, it'll bring some light, I thought that's what you wanted."

"Fine." She swatted a hand, "Go ahead."

"I'll just go buy us some lanterns." Killian reached into his pockets, then froze. He started reaching around all his pockets, completely panicked.

"Killian?" Anastasia asked.

"It's gone…" He briefly looked over at her, taking off his coat and frantically reversing the pockets, "All my money's gone!"

"What?" Skelter whirled around.

Everyone honed in on Killian as he looked for his cash, but Cissy just stood with her arms crossed, looking around at the surroundings.

"Cissy." Catalina glared.

"Hmm?" She looked over, "What?"

"Give him his money back."

"What? I didn't take it."

"Cissy."

Killian dropped the coat, then lumbered over to her, grabbing her by the collar and hoisting her up, "You give me the money now, and I'll forgive you. We won't talk about it again."

She shut her eyes tightly, "I don't have it."

"What do you mean?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I lost it. I lost it alright!" She burst out, "Don't take my fucking head off! I didn't mean to! I took it out to do some gambling, buy some clothes, and…some asshole looted it off of me. Swear to god I didn't mean to!"

The veins in his forehead looked like they'd burst as he squeezed her neck tighter, "Why the hell did you take the money in the first place!?"

She yelped as he screamed in her face, "I couldn't help it, I just, I just did! I needed the rush!"

He growled, letting go of her, then he just turned around and gave a roar a lion would be jealous of. Cissy shuddered, rubbing her neck and shrinking back out of the way.

Catalina rested her face in a hand, "Okay…so…we have no money…this…might be harder than expected…"

Killian turned around, still absolutely livid, "Do you realize what I had to do to get that cash?" He walked back over to her, "I hope you realize this isn't a fucking joke! This isn't a sad little misfortune, this is my life you just took from me! Every panting of her, every piece of work I made that was based off of her, I sold! I sold my emotions, my heart and soul, and for what? For you to take it away from me to some fucking punk on the streets?" He was inches away from punching her, but he tore himself away and gave another stray scream, "God, you're a fucking waste! I can't believe it! You fuck with me one more time and you're dead, and that's being generous! Got that!?" Cissy nodded feebly.

"Look, Cissy screwed up, I get that…but…we shouldn't go from five to four…for any reason." Catalina said.

"You think so?" Killian challenged, "What good is she anyway? Who's saying we don't already have four plus one? Plus one fucking useless turd who's done absolutely nothing for us? She's harmed us more than anything!"

"I think we all did things we're not proud of in terms of this movement." She narrowed his eyes, "Right now, it's Cissy's mistake, but I can remember all the times the rest of us screwed something up, so arguably it's all the same."

"Let's just make a fire and worry about cash later." Skelter said.

"Alright…" Killian muttered, turning away and starting to look for sticks and twigs.

Skelter crossed his arms and sighed, "That's gonna get worse." He muttered.

"Of course, it wouldn't be us if someone didn't blow a fuse every other minute." Catalina huffed, looking for wood along with the others.

Skelter grabbed a few sticks off the ground, but bending over seemed very difficult for him without losing his balance. He tried his best then to kick up an area they could use to make the fire. "This is gonna be a hell of a night." Skelter muttered, mostly to Anastasia, since Catalina and Killian were stick hunting, and Cissy was trying to hold herself together by the car.

"I know…" Anastasia sighed, "Honestly, the money doesn't bother me much, I've roughed it before…but…I know how much it meant to Killian…"

"We're gonna have to be careful with Cissy." He muttered, crossing his arms, "She's gonna be trouble, I know it. She doesn't seem too good with this whole 'group effort' idea."

"She is a fledgling…" She said, "Still, I get what you mean. I'll keep an eye out for her…"

"Thanks." Skelter said, "Means a lot. And uh…keep an eye on gorilla man over there too. He's gonna blow a gasket any day without Sirius holdin' him back."

"Brujah and Gangrel do frenzy easier…don't they…?" She asked, "Maybe it _is_ a good thing we have an Assamite and a Ravnos to kinda balance us out…"

"Yeah, guess so. Too bad one of 'em's the reason we're gonna frenzy so much."

"I can't believe she lost all of Killian's money…to _kine_ I'm guessing…"

He took a deep sigh, "Yup."

"Right, so, I'm Killian and Cissy's babysitter, should be fun."

He snickered, "I'll do whatever I can to help, but I'm not nearly as patient as you are."

"I know, you can just focus on…I guess building us a log cabin or something…all we have is nature…"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too bad…" He said, then he sighed, "Well…with this damn leg, I'm not so sure. Can't even bend over anymore…"

"I'll help." She said, "Who knows…Protean could probably be helpful out here."

"I have a good feeling the two of us will do a lot more work around here than anyone else."

Killian dropped a large pile of logs and kindling, "That good?"

"Yeah, I think so." Skelter kicked some leaves in the mix as Catalina tossed in her contributions. Skelter reached in his back pocket for his lighter and tried to kneel down, nearly falling over.

"Here." Killian held a hand out, "Let me do it."

Skelter looked up at Killian, then put the lighter in his hand, "Thanks."

Killian kneeled down and lit it up, starting by lighting some of the leaves underneath. He gently blew on the flame to get it higher, and eventually, the sticks started to catch.

"It's nice everything's as dry as it is." Skelter said, "We're just gonna have to be careful the fire doesn't spread." They all backed away from the flames as they grew.

With the area finally lit up and a warm presence around them for once, everyone started taking in the truth of their situations. Cissy eventually crawled over from where she was hiding to stand around the fire with everyone else.

There was a heavy silence, and then Skelter reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet. "Gotta hold up the tradition." He pulled out a photo and threw it into the flames.

"What was that?" Killian asked.

Skelter stared into the fire, "Well…anytime Nines and I lit a good fire like this…we…threw in something. Picture of somebody, something someone had who's dead."

Killian seemed stirred by this. He reached into his pocket and took out an earring. "This was Lark's…" He looked at it one last time, then tossed it in, his gray eyes appearing orange and gold in the reflection of the flames.

Catalina pulled out a tiny locket, throwing it in the fire. He wasn't dead yet, but he would be soon.

Anastasia did her best to fumble through what little she had, finally settling on a picture and throwing that in.

Everyone looked at Cissy. Cissy looked back at everyone else, "I don't have anything."

"You don't have to." Skelter said.

Cissy stared at the fire, a little nervous still. She then reached into her pants, literally her pants, fumbled around for a minute, then threw her thong in there.

"There." She clapped her hands together, "True freedom."

Catalina's eye twitched, as the others made a face, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms, "It was something valuable to me. It was my first one."

"I think it's fair to say no one should try and…cook anything over this fire…" Skelter muttered.

Killian sighed and turned around, "I'm gonna go make shelters for us for the night, then."

"We could just stay in the car for the night." Skelter said.

"Yeah…well…I'm gonna get started…"

"Alright…" Skelter turned back to the flames, "I say we stay here for a week or two at most, then start looking for other Anarchs."

"Where would they be?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know. We'd have to get back out on the road and look around."

"Did Nines ever mention any other Anarch cells?"

"Not in Idaho."

"There's nothing at all in Idaho…" Catalina said, "Which, is pretty helpful to us right now…"

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a pain in the ass real soon." Skelter said, "We'll just have to get as much done while we can."

* * *

 **A/N:** How long with the Anarchs last, who knows…seems like they're tearing each other apart more and more as the days go by…thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Here's chapter eighteen! Wow, it really has been a while, hasn't it? We have been working away, but again, ran out of time to read over and edit things, so, expect a boat load of chappies at once, then another drought…not a very reader-friendly system, but it's the best we can manage for now…thanks for dealing! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do now own Bloodlines. Also May.

* * *

On her return to the red tower from her walk with Angel, May heard Prospero's voice. She wondered who he was talking to, until she saw him sitting at the table, with Goddard sitting across from him, "You're back." Prospero smiled, "I don't think you two have met. May, this is Goddard Chamberlain, Toreador Primogen. Goddard, this is May."

"Ah, yes, I've heard so much about you." Goddard smiled and held a hand out, "Charmed."

May had planned to unclip Angel from his leash, provided he didn't look like he was going to murder Goddard in cold blood. She kept Angel close to her side, away from Goddard as she reached forward to shake his hand, "Yes, a pleasure to meet you." She pulled back out of the way with Angel, "I'm sorry about him."

"Ah, it's no problem. Perhaps it just marks the time that I should leave." Goddard stood up, heading for the door, "The LaSombra is back, Prospero." He said, "It will be spoken about in the Primogen meeting. Two days, that is. Remember that."

"Right, yeah, yeah, I'll be there."

"He destroyed an entire club, the owner was rumored to be a Giovanni…I'm not sure where he ended up…"

"Giovanni?" Prospero perked up.

He looked back, "Yes, that's right. He survived the assault."

Prospero got up and held him by the collar, lifting him off the ground, "Where is he now? What was his first name? Who was this guy?!"

He swallowed hard, "I'm sure such matters will be tended to at the meeting…"

He clenched his grip tighter, then he took a deep breath, letting him go, "You're right…I'm…sorry about that. Have a good night, Goddard." He said as Goddard left.

Angel gave a few barks that sounded a lot like, 'yeah, stay out', before he whined and looked up at May. May scowled and unleashed him, he then proceeded to prance about, "So…the Giovanni…?"

"It…it could be him…" He said, shaking, but with excitement, rather than nervousness, "It could be…Giuseppe Giovanni…after all this time…"

"Are you going to hunt him down?"

"Only when I get an exact location…" He said, "But…if he _is_ in California…this could be a one in a lifetime chance…"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She unzipped the top of her tracksuit.

He paused in thought for a moment, then he growled, "Damn it!" He said, "I forgot about Madame Vaska…"

"I could…I could see if I could contact some people to get rid of her."

"It won't work…she's too…old and powerful…and she'll control me the second I try to do anything to Giuseppe, I just know it…"

She took her jacket off, a racerback tank top underneath. She walked forward and held him, "I think it's a risk you're going to have to take."

He fumed within her arms, clenching his fists. He absolutely hated being stuck between a rock and a hard place like this.

Angel sat by them, growling at Prospero as soon as he clenched his fists.

He sighed, "Or I'll just…sit…in here…and keep doing nothing…"

"Take me with you."

"Take you with me…for what?"

"For killing Giuseppe."

"So you can die like Clair? No, I don't think so."

"Well, I want to do something so I'm not utterly useless."

"But you can't exactly fight…I mean…you're just a ghoul…"

"I can be a distraction." She put a hand on one of her hips, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"…so…by distraction…you mean…"

"Stand there." She crossed her arms, "Bitch and moan like I always do. Isn't that right?"

"May…"

"Hmm?" A little smirk pulled at her lips, but it was impossible to tell what it meant. For May, a simple gesture like that could mean a-hundred other things. His shoulders slumped and he sat at the couch in defeat, burying his face in his hands as he thought.

Then he looked up, "When you killed all those guys out of jealousy…how did you do it?"

"Okay, okay, let's take a step back." She sat next to him, "It wasn't out of _jealousy_. I killed my father because he was _evil_." She crossed her legs, "My ex died because he led me on. Deserved it, both of them. It was not something as petty as _jealousy._ "

"I know, I know, _how_ did you kill them?"

"I poisoned my father. I have a revolver in the kitchen cabinet that handled the other affair marvelously."

"Oh…so…not much combat was involved at all…"

"Of course not. I would look terrible with a bruise. Unless they're from you." She smirked.

He shuddered, reminded of nothing but the time where he beat her while under Madame Vaska's control. He sighed, "I mean…I could help you…get stronger…or learn how to defend yourself…or just Embrace you." He said, then added quickly, "Or have someone else in the Camarilla Embrace you…if you don't want to be Brujah…"

"I uh…I'd prefer this…this form." She said, "But thank you." She pecked his cheek, "I wouldn't like all that violence anyway. It doesn't suit me."

"So being a meat shield is okay…but fighting back is not…"

"I'll bring my gun."

He sighed for the umpteenth time, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know." She teased, "What _are_ you going to do with me?"

"I don't know…" He buried his face in his hands again, "Sorry…for all this…"

"Don't apologize." She insisted, giving him a little shove on the shoulder, "You're acting like their little puppet. Loosen up a little." She gave a little smile.

"I just…feel bad that I can't solve any of my problems…"

"They'll be solved. We just have to keep cracking at it."

He smiled, giving her a hug, "Thanks for keeping me together."

"I do my best." She smiled modestly as she was squished up against his large form. He kissed her on the lips deeply, reaching up the back of her top to rub her back. She gave a throaty moan into his mouth, her body caving in to his touch. She peeled her top off, nothing underneath.

"Damn…"

"Hmm?" Her eyes were a little bleary as she looked up at him.

"Nothing…" He took his shirt off, then his pants, as he went back to kissing her.

"Mmm hmm." She eyed him suspiciously as he undressed, then pulled her pants off. She straddled him when they started making out again, smoothing her hands up and down his chest and sides.

"Are you ever not turned on?"

She caught her breath, "I'll get back to you…"

"Sure." He reached behind her and gave her bum a squeeze, causing her to bite her bottom lip and shudder, moaning his name out. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." He squeezed a little harder, "You like this."

"Maybe." She seemed indignant about it now.

"Maybe, huh?"

"Are you going to sit there all night and squeeze my ass or are you going to fuck me?" She asked.

"Already? Damn…" He pat her bum, "You're quicker than most."

"Take it as a compliment." There was still that 'May Virgo' spice in her glare.

"Alright, move back a second…" He waited for her to move until he took his underwear off, sending blood down to his length.

Holding on for him grew tedious for her. When she wanted something, she wanted it now. She was never a very patient girl. She eased her hips down onto his, letting out staggered gasps and moans as he slowly penetrated her.

His eyes widened and he figured now would be a good time to let out his load. She took her time fully taking him in, and once he was all the way in, she bucked her hips and started their typical fast-paced romp. He sighed and tried to keep up, surprised and yet, not surprised at all by these developments.

His hands belonged on her hips, and she made sure he kept them there, despite how tempting her breasts were, bouncing in front of his face. She needed him to hold the tempo between them and keep her from losing control when she felt a particularly powerful climax. He helped her ride a couple of them out until his grip faded and he fell back on the couch cushions.

She panted as he pulled himself away, "We're getting quite good at making each other come so quickly…" She curled up into his arms, "But you know that means we're going to have to start trying more than once a romp…"

"…oh…oh god…" He looked completely wiped out, "Well…there's May's way…and there's the highway…"

She gave a little grin, kissing his cheek, "I'll let you sleep on it…"

"Yeah…I'll have to think about it…"

She closed her eyes, "We'll think about plans for Vaska too."

He nodded, "I'm not sure what…but…yeah…"

"We'll figure it out…"

* * *

While not in Nevada, like Lafayette's castle, Madame Vaska's castle was quite a distance away from Los Angeles, giving the three Sabbat members quite a bit of time to travel to their assault.

"The surviving Giovanni will not be a hindrance to our plans?" Remus asked, hands crossed behind his back as always.

"I doubt he is nearly as threatening as she." Lafayette said, "He has no idea of my plans for the immediate future. Madame Vaska, on the other hand was once one of us. She has precious information regarding New York, and she will most likely get in the way. She must die."

"And…what are your plans when we reach the structure?" Cedric asked.

"It is three against one, I hardly think sophisticated plans need to be drawn up." Lafayette said.

"But this is Madame Vaska." He said, "She could have _entire armies_ Dominated under her control. Forces beyond our wildest imagination." He said, "They do not call her the _puppeteer_ for nothing. She was the entire driving force behind the Phantom's Mask…do you not remember?"

"That's why we have you…my dear Harbinger." Lafayette said.

"Madame Vaska defeated me the last time we fought."

"You were heading to torpor, and were ambushed by a stake…I would hardly call that a fair, or ideal fight." He said, "You and she were both born long before the Renaissance. Therefore you will immune to her Dominate abilities." He said, "So it's likely she'll either control Remus or I."

"Who's to say she won't control both?"

It stumped him for a moment, that point, but he brushed it off, "If she has a so-called _army_ , then controlling them and two Ancillae would be beyond impossible."

Remus held an arm out, blocking the two strategizing Cainites, "Wait." He narrowed his eyes, "We are being watched…"

From behind the different boulders and nooks and crannies of the canyon came a wide array of enemy vampires, armed to the teeth in most cases. In a matter of minutes, the three Sabbat members were completely surrounded.

"Under attack already?" Cedric exclaimed, drawing his two scythes, while Remus got out his cursed sword, "But Madame Vaska's fortress is hardly in view!"

"These may not be followers of Madame Vaska…" Lafayette crossed his arms, "These are _Setites_."

Leading the pack was Jasper, along with his three allies, Selina, Drake, and Axle. "Welcome." He smiled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lafayette fumed.

"Lady Natalia wishes to have the three of you taken back to her. Alive."

"Lady Natalia?!"

"Sirius's sire…" Cedric said quietly.

"You're beyond outmatched. There are at least one-thousand of us. With another thousand on their way." Jasper said, "I suggest you all come quietly."

Lafayette started chuckling madly, "You will all die then…" He said, "I'll enjoy adding all of your flesh to my collection…"

"What?" Jasper's eyes shrunk, "It's a-thousand versus three! You won't be victorious…you're marching to your death! There's no way you'll defeat all of us!"

"Numbers are not a defining characteristic of war." Remus said, holding a hand out to the nearest Setite. With a Suicide attack, the Setite perished into ash.

"Attack them!" Jasper growled, pointing accusingly at all of them.

Lafayette's bones began snapping and readjusting as he began to change into his Zulo form. He and Cedric were both protected by the green glow of Fortitude. With that, almost any attack that was shot or launched their way were harmlessly bounced off their bodies. Melee attackers were even unluckier, as their weapons broke on contact.

Lafayette roared, charging through and ripping Jasper's soldiers apart, in some cases limb from limb. He roared a few more times, in a way challenging his Setite foes.

Jasper frowned, as he three fellow commanders sprang into the battlefield. He held a hand out, summoning mummies and making their absurd reinforcement count even higher.

Cedric mirrored him, using both hands to access his Necromancy. While Jasper's mummies were able to keep up with a Giovanni Ancilla just barely, they were not prepared for all the zombies, wraiths, skeletons, and specters Cedric was able to summon without hardly using up his blood pool.

Jasper gulped in shock. Cedric's undead army far surpassed his and were even taking a chunk out of his Cainite forces too. Not only that, but it freed up Cedric to fight Jasper himself. Every time Cedric missed with one of his scythes, he ended up slicing a boulder in half. "What…what…what is this thing?" Jasper kept jumping back, not suited for close combat at all.

Cedric's purple eyes glowed with rage as he kept chasing after Jasper.

"We had a lot of fun playing around with you." Remus heard a feminine voice as he turned around, seeing Selina, "But, we weren't _really_ working for you." She turned into a jaguar and lunged at him, tackling him with such force that he fell back and dropped his sword. It clattered on the canyon ground far away.

Remus grunted as he hit the ground. She was on top, in prime position to either injure or kill him. "No…I do not have time to play with little children." He said. Two Disciplines quickly turned things around for him. Obtenebration coated him in darkness, so every time Selina went in to swat at him, she merely hit a shadow. Potence then allowed him to catch her impending set of jaws. In a few quick maneuvers, Remus threw the large cat off of him with a mighty roar.

He quickly recovered his sword, but not before Axle and Drake came in as backup, the former already in snake form. Remus narrowed his eyes. Being surrounded by a snake, a jaguar, and a Potence-fueled swordsman would be terrifying to some, but Remus narrowed his eyes as they all attacked him at once.

As he kept the three of them at bay, he saw Cedric and Jasper's fight from a distance. He saw what Cedric was trying to do — fence Jasper in so he could finally land an attack. Lafayette meanwhile was taking on the rest of the infantry.

Once Jasper got close enough to Remus he held a hand out, letting out a Dominate attack. When it did nothing, his eyes widened, "You're a neonate, why did my attack fail?"

"Dominate doesn't work on me." Jasper scoffed, but he coughed up blood as his gloating left him vulnerable to a scythe cutting right through his chest.

"Very well…" Cedric said, "Then you shall be cut apart."

"Jasper!" Selina gasped, turning back into her jaguar form, with an added layer of Presence this time. She leapt in for an attack, this time with Axle's aid, but Cedric's Fortitude was too impressive. He crossed his scythes in a defensive pattern, blocking all attacks. Jasper was saved from a final blow, but it was clear that the Followers of Set couldn't hurt Cedric with direct attacks at all.

Remus ran in to the Harbinger's aid, but Drake stayed behind, blocking Remus's sword with both knives, "I don't think so, buddy."

Remus narrowed his eyes, "Moving now will be your only chance of survival…"

Jasper held an arm over is massive wound, looking around. Then he let out a sudden terrified scream. The rocky field, the one previously covered by loyal followers, was now barren, and empty. They were the only four left. Sure, there were a few stragglers, but Lafayette was prowling around, biting their arms off or straight-up ripping their heads off to lower that number still.

The four Setites were backed into a corner, quite literally. "Now…like I said before…" Remus said, as Cedric and Lafayette reformed around him, "Numbers are not the defining quality in war."

Jasper shuddered, as did his three allies, until a gleeful, half-crazed smile came onto his face. He started laughing. It started out slow, then it just got louder and louder.

"I struggle to see what could possibly be so—"

A feminine cackle joined Jasper's laugh, only it was coming from behind them. In a flash, the three Sabbat leaders blacked out.

* * *

"Have you read anything interesting lately?" Tess asked, smiling as she sat next to Goddard on her couch.

"Not aside from Kuei-Jin texts that I've stolen." Goddard said.

"Nothing in that old library?"

"I don't find those nearly as interesting…" He said, "What have you read?"

"Oh, I waste my time with romance novels and an occasional biography."

"Is that right?" He smiled, "I'm not surprised."

"I didn't think you would be." She smirked, taking a sip from her glass.

"They both seem like avenues you would travel." He said, "Those of romance and knowledge."

"Mmm hmm. I suppose if I was a different clan, maybe those avenues would be different. As it is, my personality didn't change much after my Embrace. Maybe it became more about the former."

"I didn't change much either, after I was Embraced." He said, "Though, as you and many others have pointed out…I am hardly Toreador material."

"Well, I've come to think you don't belong in any other clan by Toreador."

"Oh?"

"You seem to have the heart and mind for it."

"Well, it's nice to be welcomed in by a fellow Toreador." He chuckled, "I was beginning to think I was ill-fit as a Primogen…"

"Of course not. I couldn't handle such a responsibility."

"Perhaps in a decade or two."

Her eyes widened, "After the LaCroix scandal? I'd hope not."

"Oh, you'd love it. It's just sitting through meetings and sifting through paperwork. I think you would prefer it to hardened combat…unless you're fonder of the latter…"

"Oh, no, I despise it…"

"There, see, I was right." He smiled, "I think you have a fine future in front of you."

"I'll keep it in the back of my mind." She smiled back.

He looked ahead, "I was just telling Mister Kingston that there will be a meeting in two days. Most likely about the LaSombra assault on the Giovanni's base…"

"I haven't heard much about that."

"Remus supposedly survived being thrown out of the tower, he is back and active in the Sabbat, and he unearthed a small Giovanni settlement in Hollywood."

"Ah, wonderful…" She mused bitterly.

"I'm sure we'll mill about it for an hour or two…leaving them alive is too dangerous…"

"Of course. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Not until the Prince gives a direct order regarding the attack plans of the Sabbat and the Giovanni…"

"Right. Of course. Well, I'll be there to help when I can. I've been trying to practice with Slade."

"If he's ever unavailable and you need a training partner, you can train with me."

"I would love that."

"Perhaps I could teach you the same method of taking apart a Kindred as I've taught myself."

"What do you mean, taking apart a Kindred?"

"Destroying one in the quickest amount of time before they're able to notice."

She seemed quite interested, "Yes, I'd love to learn how…" She almost seemed sinister.

"It's quite an effective Toreador strategy." He said, "It's a combination of all of our Disciplines in perfect unison."

"Really?" Her eyes grew, "How fascinating…I suppose I'll have to bolster them, a few are…lacking."

"I can help you with that."

"Sounds perfect." She smiled at him and stood up, taking her empty glass, "Want me to refill your glass?"

"That's alright, let me fill yours." He shot up.

She handed him her glass, "Thank you, darling."

He went into her kitchen and filled her glass with blood, returning, "Here you are." He handed it to her as he sat beside her.

She took a sip, crossing her arms, "Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome." He said, "So….it would be fair to assume that you have regrets pertaining towards your early Kindred life?"

"Many. Why?"

"I…hope they don't dwell on your mind often."

She looked down, "They do. A lot. Especially the people I hurt and never had the chance to apologize to. And even those I did. A few words isn't enough."

"Have you felt lonely as a result?"

She looked up, but not at him. Just into the distance. "I have."

He looked ahead, "I'm sure things will get better. Rebuilding trust is difficult, but not impossible. Part of it though it you being able to break down the walls restricting you."

"I'm just trying my best not to throw myself at anyone I feel compelled to."

"Perhaps it shouldn't be you who does the throwing, in that case."

"No. I agree. I'll wait for someone to come to me, if anything."

She felt the gentlest tap on her shoulder, as if he wanted to hold her shoulders with fury, but was too timid to. When he finally turned her towards him, (or rather made her turn by responding to the sudden touch), he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were comically wide at first, certainly not expecting this, but she obliged after half a second.

She was expecting it, sure, but just, not now. He was clearly too sheepish to make any sort of answer or follow-up once he was done. He scooted back slightly to where he was sitting, as if retreating, drumming his fingers on his legs.

She leaned in a bit to get a good look of his face, then she grinned, "Well, now you seem like the regretful one."

"Not regretful in the dramatic sense."

"Mmm, that's restoring." She gently smoothed a hand over his thigh, "I wouldn't mind our next get-together being a date."

"Neither would I."

"Then it's settled. Your place?"

"If you wish."

"Perfect." She took his glass, "I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, Tess didn't just immediately sleep with someone the second they proclaimed interest in her, what growth! What change! Thanks for reading, we'll do what we can to chug out the rest of these chapters!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Here's chapter nineteen! Tempers flaring abound, even for someone who's generally quite calm…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. And, yeah, Phaedra.

* * *

When there was a knock on their door, Phaedra and Poe exchanged a glance with each other. Cadmus wasn't up for visits, and Gottfried's knock was much less meticulous and almost intimidating.

Phaedra stood up, "I wonder if the phone lines are down." She opened the door, surprised to see that the person there not only had a heartbeat, but was entirely unrecognizable. He had a suitcase on him as well, one that smelled oddly compelling to her.

He adjusted the apple of his tie, "Greetings. Miss Kokinos?" He asked.

She found it very interesting he was looking for _her_. "Yes…I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

"We've never met." He paused, "Chester Montgomery." He held a hand out. All his actions were so robotic, so thought out and yet performed with absolute precision. It was quite the spectacle.

Phaedra smirked as she shook his hand, "Alright…what is this about?"

"May I come in?"

"It depends. What are you here for?"

"Business."

"I understand that, dear. What sort of business?"

His eyes briefly flickered to the ground, then back at her, "For lack of a better word, consider me a solicitor."

"Solicitor?" She asked, "A salesman? You look like some sort of scientist."

"I am."

She was beyond confused, "If you're planning to hurt either of us, I'll have you killed right now."

"I am fully aware." He walked in, setting the suitcase on the table and leaving his hands at his sides, "You have Dominate, and could very well kill me in an instant."

She gave a little nod, looking back at Poe. She still had no idea what this strange man was here about, and was even less sure what Poe would think.

Chester adjusted one of the sleeves of his lab coat. It seemed even lugging that suitcase around wore him out a bit. "I am not here on a hunting mission, or a mission to endanger your life. I am here to help."

"Mmm hmm?" She crossed her arms.

"I am selling flesh. It is fifty dollars a pound."

She seemed surprised, "Flesh?" She stepped forward, "Where did you get it?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Confidential." He didn't falter.

She scoffed, "Children and mothers, hmm? Infants? Little girls? No. I refuse."

"On the contrary, Miss Kokinos, it is actually the flesh of criminals."

"And how do I know that?" She asked.

"Go ahead and try to force the truth out of me if you don't believe me. My master sent _me_ for a reason."

She paused, then rolled her eyes, "I'm almost certain it's rigged."

"Would you like to sample some?"

"Heavens no. I'm not taking your scam, darling, but thank you for the show."

"This is a mistake. You're being hunted, yes? We are trying to do you a service. The prices are steep because we're dealing fair trade. If we were ripping you off, we wouldn't charge as much. It would be much easier to gather the amount of resources needed for a week of feeding."

"How do you know about me and my clan?" She demanded answers.

"You made your presence known." His eyes narrowed, "There's a reason you're being hunted, Miss Kokinos. I didn't think you needed me to remind you that."

"Enough. _Lasciami solo!_ Go, go on with your tricks!"

Chester took a step back, "Clearly it's a sensitive topic. You'll come to your senses after you grasp your lack of humanity. After the hunger starts." He turned towards the door, leaving the case, "The first batch is on the house. I'll be back to deliver the second at full price."

"If you come back, _il mio stivale sarà nel tuo culo._ " She pointed a finger and chased him out the door, " _Nel tuo culo!_ "

She turned back to Poe when the door shut, "That foolish boy. I should have killed _him_ and eaten him."

"Do you think his offer was genuine?" Poe asked.

She sighed through her nose and sat on the couch next to him, leaning in to open the case. Her thin fingers unlatched it, a little insolated box inside, which she opened. Sure enough, the inside was full of flesh. She picked up a sliver between her fingers and looked at it, "It's hard to tell. I suppose if it looked a little brighter, you'd be able to tell it was from a younger person. Then again, he could have left it out to dry." She dropped it back into the box. "I am not my sire. I will not eat people without question."

He was shivering even after Chester left, and now he was shivering even _more_ at the sight, and in turn, smell, of the flesh. "What would they gain…from all of this…?"

"Cash." Phaedra said, "There were no organs in there. They sold the organs, valuable parts, gave me the rest, I'm assuming. If they knew anything about my clan they'd know we favor the heart the most, anyhow. If they wanted a deal, they'd at least give me that."

"How pleasant."

"Mmm. Apologies." She shook her hands off, straightening her back, "Well. Perhaps we should let the Prince know my location is…out in the air."

"Do you think he was with the Sabbat?"

"Mmm. I'm not sure. Do they typically have ghouls?"

"It…would depend on the clan in question…Tzimisce and LaSombra hate humans and ghouls…but…he didn't seem to be bonded to either of those…"

"He could be from anywhere but the Camarilla…" She sighed, "Oh well. It's a mystery I'll sleep on and address tomorrow evening."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

"I think he'll be back within the next week. Perhaps we can tie him up and pick his brains."

"I…" He swallowed hard, "Don't think you'll need me for that…"

"Very well. I'll make it efficient and quiet. I'll only kill if he's truly malignant."

"This all sounds very unsettling…the Prince should definitely know…"

"He'll know by tomorrow." He nodded, then he finally reached out and gave her a hug. She held him back, "I'm sorry if you've been disturbed by any of tonight's happenings."

"It's alright…it's not your fault." He squeezed her.

She slowly let her eyes close, resting her head on his shoulder, "You must let me know if any of my unfortunate qualities upset you…I'll give you some space."

"No…no…it's not you…it's Caine for giving you your curse…or…Nagaraja actually don't have anything to do with Caine…do they?"

"No, we cursed ourselves." She chuckled softly, "I'll blame Pisha for it. She's the oldest I can think of."

"Did she ever tell you the origin of your bloodline?"

"She told me she knew, but wouldn't tell me. I'm assuming it was her sire's sire, or at least, somewhere along those lines."

He gave her another squeeze, then he kissed her lips. Her hands started peeling his shirt up. When it was too tight to just yank away from him, she gave up and smoothed her hands over his abs, sighing a deep tone into his mouth. He helped her take his shirt off, then he took his pants off, all the while, he stayed attached to her lips.

She peeled her dress over her shoulders, holding his arms as she slowly stood up. She kept him there though, pressed to her mouth, giving her the space to take her dress off. "How badly have you wanted me?" He asked, their mouths just an inch apart, at most.

She gave him a confused look, something lost in those deep red eyes, "The day I met you, why?"

He snickered, "I meant tonight. Right now, what we're doing."

"I think my answer is still accurate." She grinned. He smiled back, reaching out and grabbing one of her breasts once her dress slid down enough. She pressed her lips against his neck, leaving kisses there as she traced her fingers along his back, "Why, what about you?"

"Sometimes…I just have to look at you long enough…for a few minutes or so…or hold you…I know we're both dead…but, you feel so warm…and soft. That's usually what does it."

She grinned, he could feel it against his neck, then she licked him, and reached back to take her bra off, "I should have figured you'd say something like that."

He felt a chill as her tongue danced on his neck, "D-Do you like it there?"

"I do…" She slid a few fingers on the other side, licking the same side she was, focusing on the point where his pulse once thumped. He gave a quite sigh, holding her head there with one hand and squeezing her with the other arm.

She giggled softly, her hands slowly sliding down to grip his ass firmly. His eyes widened, he tensed up a little, but it wasn't out of nervousness, "Hello…there…"

"Hello." She purred in his ear, licking the shell as she squeezed a little tighter.

He gasped, closing his eyes, before he finally relaxed and grabbed her rear as a sort of payback. Though, true to his nature, he didn't _dare_ squeeze too hard. It was rather more of a rub, with the slight caress, very much his style.

"Did you want to head to my bed?"

"Okay." He kissed her lips.

They migrated to the bedroom, Phaedra didn't hesitate to take the usual sprawl she did. Legs spread, arms ready to hold him.

He swallowed hard as he stole a glance of her legs for a while, then he gently situated himself on top of her. He kissed her lips and grabbed both her breasts, giving them gentle squeezes. Her legs hooked up around him, her mouth to his, and her hands on his chest. Her eyes kept flickering over all the rippling muscles, the slightly messy blonde hair, the bright blue eyes that just seemed so enamored with her.

He kissed her back, rubbing both her hips delicately and giving her the occasional squeeze. She sighed into the air, "You're getting me quite anxious…"

"The same applies to me." He said, "I could go inside you now for a bit, if you wanted."

"Only when you're ready…"

"It'll help your anxiety."

"Whenever you're comfortable." She held one of his cheeks and smiled.

He hugged her for a bit, "You're so sweet to me…"

She held him back, "Because you're a sweet man."

He smiled and gave her a kiss, reaching hands down to the tops of her legs, where the joints connected, close to her inner thighs. She hummed with anticipation, her head rolling to the side as she moaned for him.

His smile grew as he slid inside her quietly, penetrating her, but as usual, very patient before releasing his load. He gave a quiet, content sigh as he hung onto her.

Her voice grew in volume, her legs spreading a little wider to compensate for his size. As soon as she was filled, she shut her eyes tightly, feeling the sensitive nerves deep inside light up with contentment as he reached them. She set a slow but deep pace, holding onto the small of his back to help her predict his movements.

He sighed, "It's so nice in here…" He said, "Very warm…should…should I go now? I could, if you want."

She cracked her eyes open, "Whatever you…" She let slip a little moan of pleasure, "Feel comfortable with…"

He chuckled, knowing that the only thing that could make her orgasm better would be him releasing right in the middle of it. So that's exactly what he did. It felt nice to let it go, as holding it in really tired him out after a while. He did what he could to control his shuddering and vibrating as he gave a loud sigh and clutched onto her for dear life. She gave an uncharacteristically shrill screech, a sure sign of success, in his eyes. The feeling of her walls pressing around him was all the more reassuring.

He increased the rhythm to a high degree from the slow, basic one that was started, as usual being quite stubborn when it came to pulling out. She savored every moment, keeping their bodies as close as possible for as long as she could. Even when he hardly had a speck of energy left, she helped him ride out her own orgasm before he pulled away.

He could tell she was satisfied with the smile on her face, "Polonius…you do wonders for me…"

"That…one…was quicker than usual…I apologize…" He said.

"I loved it…"

"So did I." He smiled, "I think it makes our sleeping all the better…"

"I concur…" Her eyes drifted closed.

He gave her a squeeze, "Goodnight Phaedra."

* * *

Their limbs were all individually chained to walls. They were in a prison, of sorts, but for whatever reason, their cells were arranged on top of a temple. It was magnificently crafted, and Egyptian in origin. The stones used to make it looked ancient and olden, like the very rocks used to craft the pyramids were used when constructing this temple.

"We were captured!" Lafayette struggled in his binds, "By who?! I want answers immediately!"

Remus closed his eyes just as soon as he opened them, taking a deep breath, "It is unknown. The Followers of Set betrayed us…and…worse of all…due to the secrecy of our mission, no one has any idea of where we are. We need to think fast, if we are to avoid dying here."

"That Madame Vaska scum will pay for this!" Lafayette screamed.

"You still think Madame Vaska was behind all of this?" Cedric asked, "This is entirely a Setite operation…I had no idea there were so many rogue Followers of Set in the area. But I have a theory as to their spike in population…Jasper mentioned a Lady Natalia…"

"Lady Natalia?" Lafayette, "That's—"

"Sirius's sire." Remus finished.

"Someone call?" Natalia cackled, ascending the long flight of stairs to the summit of the temple to greet her new captives. As usual, a flock of at least half a-dozen snakes were with her. And behind them were Jasper, Selina, Drake, and Axle.

"Natalia…" Remus said, "I can't possibly imagine what's so funny about losing two-thousand of your men like that…"

"Oh, such impressionable neonates like them can be easily replaced." She said, "I'd say the casualties were worth it for my prize." She held her hands out.

"It's a pleasure to finally see you in the flesh, what with all the tales we've been told of you and Kemintiri…"

"Tales?" Natalia asked, "How many _tales_ did Sirius tell of me, exactly?"

"Enough to know that you are the second most vile and wretched creature on the surface of this planet."

"Oh, how charming." She said, "And who would be the first?"

"Kemintiri, of course."

"Let me out!" Lafayette thrashed, "Let me out!"

"It seems your dear Tzimisce friend doesn't have any manners." Natalia strutted over to Lafayette, leaning in and smirking at him, like he was a teased animal.

"What exactly are your plans for us?" Cedric asked, "Hoisting us up here? Why not just destroy us?"

"You're bait, of course." Natalia said, "The Camarilla will surely notice my tower, now that all the construction has been complete. They will come up here and see the three Sabbat leaders. Then I'll be rid of all of you without sullying my own hands."

Lafayette screamed and raged that such a plan would not be possible, while Remus calmly said in between his yells, "Even if you were to strike us down…the Sabbat would not just simply collapse. There are dozens of capable generals to fill in the gaps…like, your childe, for one."

She laughed, "Well, in that case, you'll still be four less problems for me, won't you?"

"Wait, four?" Lafayette asked.

Natalia nodded, "Jasper, darling, wake up the fourth prisoner, will you?"

Jasper nodded back, walking over to a fourth cell and stirring the captive. "What…what do you want?" An ancient, feminine, Slavic voice asked.

"Madame Vaska?!" The three Sabbat leaders exclaimed.

"I figured you all had a history, is that right?" Natalia grinned.

"She is no ally of ours." Lafayette spat.

Madame Vaska wearily looked ahead, her eyes tired and her body beaten and bruised. No telling how long she was stuck in this temple.

"You." Natalia walked over to Cedric. He narrowed his eyes. "You are the only creature in my tower aside from old Vaska that could _possibly_ equate to me in power."

"Yes…?"

"So…while the others will be doubtlessly killed by the Camarilla, I will spare you…in exchange to servitude to me…"

"How dare you!" Lafayette thrashed.

"No." Cedric said.

"Such a quick rejection." Natalia pouted, "I'm not used to men rejecting me so quickly…mmm…and Serpentis wouldn't even control you…either…hmm, that's no fun." She said, "Why so hasty?"

"Like you said." Cedric said, "I am just as old and wise as you. I know where your putrid path concerning Kemintiri will get you." He said, "And I suspect she does too." He looked at Madame Vaska, "You were probably trying to recruit her for days now…"

"Well, I'm hurt." She crossed her arms, leaning in closely and holding Cedric's face, her red-nailed thumb rubbing his mask up and down, "Because I know the connection that your Cappadocians have with my Followers of Set, is that right? Would you think Lazarus—"

"Be silent!" Cedric bellowed, causing Natalia to jump and back away.

Remus and Lafayette exchanged a glance. As did most of Natalia's commanders.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "The four of you, listen. I have new orders."

The four former Serpents of Light bowed at her, "What are your orders, mistress?" Jasper asked.

"Take the reaper and the Tzimisce lady out of here. Take them to the lower levels, right now. I don't want to look at them."

They all nodded, the Followers of Set quickly unshackled Cedric and Madame Vaska.

"Enjoy rotting in the basement." Lafayette growled.

"Enjoy being burned by the sunrise." Madame Vaska said.

They were soon taken down the huge flight of stairs, leaving only three Kindred on the top level.

Lafayette was still screaming about wanting to be let out, so Remus knew that he was going to have to do most of the talking, "Why do we remain?"

Natalia was meanwhile bent over petting one of her snakes, she met Remus's gaze, "It's obvious. Those two will have to die. They're too old, stubborn, and set in their ways. You two are young…impressionable. I can teach you about Kemintiri…"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "I may be young in regards to you…but during my entire life as a Cainite, I've had some _very_ old company. You're not the only one with Methuselahs a simple call away…"

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, some of the most revered LaSombra instructed me in the arts of politics and battle."

"Are you trying to sell yourself to me?" She stifled a snicker.

"No, I would rather die than serve you."

"Aw…darling, I thought we had such a connection…" She said, "I just don't understand it, any of it. The Sabbat are supposed to be _against_ the rise of the Antediluvians. They should want to kill them at all costs."

"Which we do."

"That's also what Kemintiri wants." She said, "Set abused, molested, and defiled her. Her motives are the same as yours. Together…" She smiled, "We could destroy Set once and for all!"

"Your sanity has long since slipped…therefore I have no inclination to listen to your lectures."

She snarled, "So you want to rot out in the basement with the others, is that it?" She snapped, "You want to die with this fool leading you?"

Lafayette laughed, "We will not be dying, Natalia…but I'm afraid the same cannot be said for you. You'll never get rid of the Sabbat in this state, we'll always have more control than you!"

"Unless you can flesh-craft your hand into a key, I don't see that happening…"

"Then you will have to take us to the basement." Remus said, "For our principles as a sect are far higher than anything you could ever change." He said, he and Lafayette exchanging a plotting glance for a split-second, "But I have a feeling you will not have us in chains for long."

"You're right, because you'll all be executed by the very enemy you despise the most, the Camarilla! And while they're all battle-worn and weak, I'll swoop in to eliminate them too!"

* * *

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" Cissy sat next to Killian.

He was sitting out, away from the camp, a pretty good distance. Relaxing under the darkness of an elder birch tree, fireflies lighting up here and there as the cicadas sang. He was smoking a cigarette, and judging by the look on his face, she was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Where'd you get that? Bring it from home? Can I have one?"

"No." He took a deep breath of it, "Piss off." He grumbled.

"I'm not sure how many times I can say sorry."

"Cool."

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"A good friend of mine taught me that apologies mean jack shit unless you actually change and show that you mean it."

"I mean it. Promise."

"No you don't. Don't promise shit you can't hold up. God, words like that can't just be thrown around for shits and giggles. I can't even believe you decided to go out with Catalina, of all people."

"What, something wrong with two girls hooking up?" She crossed her arms.

"Did I say that?"

"Then what's the big deal?"

"You screw with her and you'll never live to see another day. You thought I was bad? Tch. Good luck, toots. Practically handcuffed yourself to a live tiger."

"Tigers are pretty. I'm fine with that."

"Yeah, alright. You keep acting the way you do and that tiger will rip your face off."

"That'd be hot."

"Christ. Maybe Skelter's right. Maybe there is no hope for you."

"Well, you used to be the dumb kid, you know. Least I didn't rape anyone."

"Okay, there was no rape, first of all. I'm not a goddamn animal. Second of all…" He sighed, then shook his head, "Look, it's just different. You and me. You can't just compare them. You cross lines I wouldn't dream of crossing."

"Aw, are you coming out of the closet?"

He narrowed his eyes, _"What?"_

"You look like the type that could be gay."

"…okay…"

"Have you ever slept with a dude?"

"Cissy, swear to god." He looked more and more frustrated as the conversation continued.

"Not even when you were as drunk as you were with me."

"No."

"What about when you were really stoned? Like, so stoned, you couldn't even remember."

"You're a real fucking pain in the ass to even look at sometimes, you know."

"C'mon." She elbowed him in the ribs, "Let's just let bygones be bygones."

"I'll forgive you when the time's right, alright? I can't exactly throw all my art into the shitter and call it a day."

"Ugh." She stood up, "You know, you're a real pile of piss and shit. Makes absolutely no sense. This is all because of Anastasia, isn't it? She doesn't forgive you after day one, so now you're going around, holding grudges against people who step on your favorite pair of shoes?"

He bit down on his cigarette, it then tumbled to the ground, where he mashed it out with a thumb, "Get the hell out of my sight before I make you."

"I'd like you to fucking try." She put her hands on her hips, "This isn't about me, you know. Maybe you should have kept your money further away. Maybe you shouldn't have broadcasted it out to the world! Do you know how tempting it is to me? Do you know how much that hurt me, to take it, and to lose it? This isn't just a game for me, this is…this is no different than the Gangrel frenzying, or the Toreador crying all the time, this is _my_ clan. We're thieves, we're criminals, we're the shit at the bottom of the barrel. At least let me hold onto that."

"You think the Gangrel are permitted to frenzy because that's just what they are? The hell kind of thinking is that? The whole point of this life is to resist the beast. Just because your beast comes out a little different than everyone else's doesn't make it okay to let it loose."

She grit her teeth, "Fuck yourself! You'd never understand!" She turned and ran off, back towards camp, dark streams tearing down her cheeks.

Back at the camp, the fire was roaring, and Skelter was bent over the hood of the car, the map unfolded there. He was tracing some sort of route, chewing on the eraser of the pencil, then erasing it and starting over. He'd been doing this for hours.

Catalina looked up, surprised, "What happened?"

She wiped her tears away, "Pfft. Nothing." She crossed her arms, "Just…something in my eye…" Her voice cracked a bit.

"Where did you say we were going next?" Anastasia asked.

"I'm…figurin' that out." Skelter muttered, "We're…too middle-a'-nowhere."

Cissy hugged herself and kept wiping tears away, "Shit, I should just…I should go. I'm going to do something. I'm gonna fucking…kill someone! Get me out of here!"

"Cissy, what's wrong?" Catalina asked.

"I can't take it." She shuddered, walking over to Catalina and throwing herself into her arms, closing her eyes and holding on for dear life, "I'm going to steal something, or break something, or drive someone else crazy…"

"Hey…it's okay…you're not going to do any of those things…you're fine."

"I already did most of them…" She sniffed, "Killian's probably…out there killing himself…oh god, I said the stupid stuff you told me not to…" She shut her eyes tightly.

"Shh." She squeezed her, "It's okay…just…try to calm down…things will get better…"

Skelter looked up from the map. "He didn't frenzy, did he?"

"I…" She sniffed, "I don't know. I ran away when he seemed like he was…getting upset…And…uh…that's after I told him to fuck himself a bunch…"

Skelter seemed a little distressed, "Shit. Someone should go find him. I don't want to know what the hell kind of trouble could be out here."

"Not me." Cissy held onto Catalina tightly.

Skelter's gaze landed on Anastasia, "You up for a rescue mission?"

Anastasia nodded, "I'll go get him." She left the group.

Thankfully, by the time she sniffed him out, he was just where he was before, not frenzying, not destroying anything either. He did look over his shoulder at her for a second, caught off guard at the sound of the rustling leaves and brush. Once he saw who it was, he turned back around, shame slowly swallowing him, "Cissy tell you I attacked her or something?"

"No. We just wanted to make sure you're okay."

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. That…that girl can be a little…"

"How's it feel to have your own you?"

"Yeah, sucks. Sorry." He closed his eyes, a burning in his chest that only came from Anastasia when she was fed up enough to sting.

"Look…" She crossed her arms, "That was harsh…I didn't mean that…she shouldn't get away with taking all your money and all of your life as an artist. I just meant…well…you're not the youngest Anarch here anymore. There's her…and…god…she is so screwed up…but…we're stuck with her. Unless she turns out _totally_ useless…"

"You had a point. And so did she. I used to be that person. I never realized just how…awful I was…" He combed his fingers through his hair, "Whatever." He took a shaky breath, "You know, she's either gonna make it or break it. And if she breaks, that's too bad, we don't have time to dwell on it."

"Still…going from five to four isn't something any of us want, even if it is Cissy…"

"I know. There's only so much we can do." He said, letting an insect-song fill the air. Then he rubbed one of his temples. He didn't know why he said it, especially to her, but it came out anyway, "I've never felt so alone."

She sat beside him, "Because she lost your money…I'm sorry…"

"I mean, that's not the only reason." He crossed his arms, but it was more out of insecurity than masculinity. "I…I don't have anyone left…Damsel was more of a mother than I thought…Sirius was like a brother…Nines was like the old man I never had…" He shook his head, "It's like I have no motivation. I don't give a damn about this movement anymore, why should I? We failed, what are we going to do if we do find more Anarchs? Go back to Cali and find out the Camarilla got stronger too?"

"I'm not…really a fan of going back to California…it'd be like opening the wounds again…listen." She said, "Just because we're a small band of Anarchs and we don't have a movement doesn't mean that we can't just…be a family…a funky…dysfunctional family…who sticks together…"

He snickered and looked over to her, "The most dysfunctional family I think I've ever heard of…and this is coming from _us_ …"

She sighed, "I guess if we ever need a perspective, at least for the two of us, we could think of that…"

There was a long silence between them. Anastasia was about to get up and say a few parting words before she realized he was crying, trying to be subtle about it by quickly wiping the tears away.

"Killian…" She looked over at him, "I'm here…" She put a hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me…"

He sniffed, holding his face with both hands, "I told him _everything_ …god, this… _hurts_ …why did he do that…? Why did we fall for it…?"

"I…I don't know…" She said, "I…I almost forgot about that, it feels like it happened so long ago…" She chuckled dryly, before sighing, "He just…ripped all of our lives out from under us. Now the California Anarchs are either dead or in poverty…I just…can't picture him working for Strauss…"

"Neither can I…he fit in so well…he'd…he'd hang out with me…give me advice, try and cheer me up…this wasn't some filthy Camarilla operation, this was worse than murder…" He shuddered, "I don't know how he did it…I never thought I'd miss him this much…"

"Maybe…he could be like Cadmus or something…you know…? Like…be Camarilla, but still be your friend? Though, I don't think the others would like that…so…even if you _did_ rig it up, you'd probably have to keep it quiet…"

He shook his head, "You heard what he said. He wants nothing to do with us. Nothing to do with any of us."

"Yeah…I guess he does want us killed…"

He shook his head and rubbed at more of his tears, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you…sit out here and council me…thanks for checking on me…"

"It's alright." She held her arms out, "I'm here to help."

He gave her a deep look of shock, like he was asking if she was sure she was allowing that, before he just dove in and squeezed her like a teddy bear.

"I'll be here if you need me." She said softly.

"I'm…I'm gonna need you a lot…" He muttered, closing his eyes, "And I'll be here for you too…"

"Uh-huh." She squeezed him, "We'll pull through this."

* * *

 **A/N:** Cissy is just having a blast, isn't she? I bet everyone is just _so_ thankful to have her around. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty! (confetti, streamers, piñatas) A Primogen meeting is far overdue! Those are always very calm, civil meetings, aren't they? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

It was her first time planning a date, and her first time thinking about which venue would be the best. This was provided her date was a Nosferatu.

So, she needed to find a place that was easily accessible through the sewers, vents, other such means of transportation, and somewhere he wouldn't be seen, somewhere dark or hidden.

She didn't really want somewhere dark again, because she wanted to be able to see him when they spoke. She knew he might be a little insecure, but he'd have to get over that eventually.

Finally, she decided on the abandoned hospital in Downtown L.A. It was quiet, people avoided it, and it seemed pretty Nosferatu friendly. She headed down with her sledgehammer beforehand to make sure there were no guests, and was relieved to find none. There was a pile of corpses, or at least skeletons, but it seemed entirely void of life. If something did pop up, well, she'd just have to hope she could run fast enough.

"I remember this place." Edgar said as he arrived and dropped his Obfuscate, "This Nagaraja lived down here…eating people…she was…interesting…but apparently she liked women. Or at least that's what she told me…"

"Really?" Iphigenia asked, glancing back at the bodies, "I suppose that explains quite a bit…" She turned back to him, "I wonder if she was…if she was exterminated. I know they've been planning to demolish this place soon."

"I have no idea…of course, that was ages ago…"

"Mmm, good point." She leaned against the old operating table, "So, how have you been?" She smiled.

"I've been fine…Gary's out at a meeting so it was the perfect time to ditch…"

"Ah, wonderful. If I'm ever too much of an obligation, please, just let me know. I'll give you some space."

"What? No…he doesn't have me doing much anyway."

"That must be nice then. Some time off." She reached forward to flick a bug off his shoulder.

"What about you?" He asked, "Are things getting any better?'

She sighed, "No. It's worse, if anything. He's lost all respect for me. I don't mind that he's not paying me, but he won't talk to me, won't even look at me. I'd defect but I would never follow the path of the Sabbat. That's just stupid. I might just move. Maybe I could find somewhere cheaper to live, too."

"You're going to leave Los Angeles?"

"It's looking more and more likely every night. Delilah's hardly around anymore to chat too…neither is Venus. I think Victor's been keeping her away from me. I don't know. It's like they've all turned their backs on me…"

His eyes shifted around nervously, as he recalled Gary warning her _exactly_ as such. "It's just…terrible to have a clan that doesn't watch their members' backs…"

"Well…" She shrugged a shoulder, "I can only hope I can find another Chantry that would be willing to accept me. It's highly unlikely, but better than this. If something happens to me, I know they won't give a damn. I can't afford that type of risk."

"So…you won't be here anymore…"

"Not for much longer. Halcyon's going to be livid…" She mused.

"You're sure there's no way back?"

She crossed her arms. "I could try and resolve the issues, but…the Tremere tend to hold grudges."

"Ah…right then…" He said, "Easy come, easy go…"

She gave a little smile, "We could try long distance."

He gave a long sigh, "I suppose that would be the only other option."

"I'm sure you'll grow bored of me after a month or so anyhow."

"That isn't true." He said, "Why the hell would I give someone willing to be with a _Nosferatu_ a second thought?"

She stepped forward and hugged him, "Well, I won't be going anywhere within…the next month, at least. Maybe I can find another answer by then. I'll keep thinking about it, okay?"

He was taken aback, nevertheless, he hugged her back, "Alright…I hope you stay…"

She kissed his cheek, "Gary gives you plenty of time of independence anyway, doesn't he? I'm sure we could figure something out."

"I mean…this time, I knew he wouldn't be in the warrens…"

"If he complains about it, tell him it's my fault." She smirked.

"I honestly don't want to egg him on. He already loves to hate you."

"Oh, I know he does. If I ever see him in person again, I'm sure I'd be dead within the next five minutes. But he's too much of a gentleman to do it quickly."

He nodded, "He has more ways to get rid of someone than I can count…"

"Mmm…" She took a step back and rubbed his shoulders, "I've been wondering if maybe I could…trade my stay in the Chantry for a stay in the warrens. Live with the Nosferatu despite our differences. I just don't think Gary would like that…I don't know, I've had so many different ideas with so many different problems…"

"…no, he would definitely hate that…I can't picture him getting on board with the idea at all…"

"Considering how he treated my sister, I can't imagine him being any nicer to me. Mmm, maybe he'd have less fun because he can't really get a rise out of me…"

"But it would be dangerous for your sisters." He said, "They'd be turned in no time at all, if they were kept anywhere near him…"

"That's a good point. I'll keep thinking. Maybe it'll blow over. Who knows." She leaned in and gently pecked him on the lips, "Please, don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

"Right…" He nodded, "Well, good luck."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No…the way your circumstances are…I would understand having a difficult time around it."

She gave him another squeeze, "Okay. We'll meet again soon and talk this over."

"Right." He squeezed her back, "Hope everything goes well."

* * *

The doors to Strauss's office opened, "That's two Primogen who've meddled in my apprentice's affairs." Victor said as he strolled in, "It would…be a shame…if this were a…reoccurring tradition…"

Therese and Gary turned over their shoulders. Gary merely smirked, while Therese didn't really offer the same lighthearted response.

Instead, she looked like she was about to murder Victor in cold blood in front of everyone.

Victor gave a devilish grin at the Primogen who took the bait, "Let's try to remember the clan _in control_ of the Camarilla, hmm?" He sat beside her and crossed his legs.

Strauss cleared his throat at his desk, "Perhaps another time…this dispute can be attended to." He said, "The others will be here shortly."

Miranda came in next, and Prospero and Goddard filed in shortly after that, always together as usual. Strauss cleared his throat once again, "Excellent, we shall get through with this meeting as quickly as I can allow. Though, the dangers that are now present in our Kindred community are quite urgent."

"I have a question before we begin." Prospero raised a hand. The utter casualness he went about his seating posture and how he spoke really caused a dissonance compared to most of the other Primogen.

If Strauss was taken aback, he didn't show it, "Yes, Mister Kingston?"

"That Giovanni…the one scuttling around our city like a rat. Did we ever get a first name on him…?"

"Yes…I believe his name was Giuseppe Giovanni."

Prospero's eyes widened. His jaw slightly dropped, like his search, at least to some extent, was over. The decades long hunt was finally coming to an end, and he would finally be able to pounce.

"Mister Kingston?" Strauss asked, to no avail, as Prospero stayed frozen stiff, "Mister Kingston?" Goddard's eyes flickered over from his book over to Prospero, remembering how violently he reacted when he heard news of a single Giovanni in the first place. He narrowed his eyes, curious as to where all this hatred came from.

Therese gently cleared her throat, "Well…um…while the Giovanni is surely a problem…the LaSombra who was once rumored to be incapacitated has made an unfortunate return."

"Yes…Miss Voerman, Mister Stone has resurfaced, after I had assumed that the fall from the top of the tower would give him Final Death. It is an error that I am unfortunately the cause of. As a result I seek his imminent destruction."

"Do you two have history?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, indeed." Strauss said, "Mister Stone was once a Ventrue Primogen, or…at the very least masquerading as one, many years ago. This was back when LaCroix and the rest of our Camarilla was in New York, caught in the untidy storm of warfare between us and the Sabbat. During that time, we would constantly receive aid from the Camarilla in Washington D.C., and we would in turn send aid to them as well. The Prince during that time was a man named Vitel, a promising Ventrue Prince."

"Wait a moment…" Victor said, "This all took place back then? This is the same Remus who was once that Primogen?" He looked shocked, "I…I didn't think someone who was…quite honestly a nobody…would amass to something like _this_ …"

"Regardless, he must be executed. He's a threat to my city." Therese said.

"Well, now it's my turn." Victor said, "The Anarchs—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait…one of these things is not like the other." Prospero said, "The Giovanni and LaSombra I get, they're direct threats to us, but the Anarchs? We wiped them out a while ago…they have nothing to do with this."

He stood up and began to pace, "Well, the Promise of Fifteen Twenty-Eight makes any attack plan on the Giovanni useless. We'll have to hope he gets taken care of by the Sabbat. And I could easily deal with this Remus bloke the next time I find him. The Anarchs on the other hand, are planning a comeback…"

"Planning a comeback?" Miranda asked, "Did we not kill them all?"

"No." He narrowed his eyes, "Your proof…lies right before your eyes." He rolled his sleeves down.

There was a pause as the other Primogen grimaced at all of the scars, "What the hell are those?" Prospero asked.

"Little nicks from an Assamite." He rolled them back up, "She and the burly Gangrel, Skelter, nearly tried to assassinate me. _Again_." He said, "Skelter is Armando's dog, literally. Out of the Anarchs that slipped through our fingers, _he_ is the most dangerous one. He made it quite clear that he and the other survivors would be making a return someday. We should be prepared in case they choose to act on those words, lest they attack right when we're up to our noses in Sabbat and Independent clan trouble…"

Therese looked peeved as she crossed her legs, "The keyword there is, 'someday'. I'm sure whatever he's said to you is all empty threats. Considering my sister was affiliated with the Anarch movement, I know just how much they get done, or I should say, how much they _say_ they've done. They're no threat to us at all. Especially the rag-tag group of them that managed to cower away with their tails between their legs. You're worrying about a group of half-beaten dogs who are already afraid of their own shadows."

"You forget, they had this land long before we did. For over seventy years, this land was a haven, a completely safe, Anarch Free State. Armando and his little group of animals prided themselves on keeping the state clean of Camarilla influence. And, well…once LaCroix and Ming-Xiao settled in the early two-thousands…you all know the rest. Do you really think they would just give up their namesake land so easily? These are not the type of brats to know when they are beaten. They'll get up and try again, perhaps not soon, but eventually."

"And what army do you think they'll bring with them?"

"They'll contact resources from around America, surely. And if not that, than the world." He said, "At least having reconnaissance on them wouldn't hurt."

"It's not a bad idea if we have the time. I'll keep a lookout on them." Gary said, stifling a yawn.

His eyes flickered over to Gary in approval, "Nice to see that _one_ of us is prepared for this." He said, returning to his seat.

Strauss folded his hands, "The reason I initiated this meeting, is because there is a Setite Temple, within our borders."

Another pause, "A Setite Temple?" Miranda asked.

"Indeed. Its destruction is our top priority. Having their members scurry about in my city may as well be open defiance."

"But…they take priority over the LaSombra? And the Giovanni?" Prospero asked.

He gave a solemn nod, "I fear this is no ordinary Setite structure. Spies have traced its origins to…perhaps possibly the most feared Kindred on the earth."

"You don't mean…" Victor's eyes widened.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch. Let's be sure not tell my best spy about it, he'll get real snippy." Gary said.

"Yes, Kemintiri. The Follower of Set on the very top of the Red List." Strauss said, "She had a childe, Natalia, and sources tell me that she is in control of the temple. Spies have been very quiet afterword, I fear they have been discovered and dealt with…"

"So what are your plans for the temple? Surely we cannot just…anger the nest with an assault? We need a strategy." Victor said.

"I will send numerous garrisons and we will attack it from multiple directions. Hopefully Natalia will fall. And with any luck, the Sabbat may aid the destruction of the tower as well. They are no allies to Kemintiri or any of her followers."

"I'll keep an eye on it." Gary said, "I have time to kill."

"The assault will take place in a few days." Strauss said, "Some of us will remain in downtown, while the rest of our forces will conquer the Setite temple, and end Miss Natalia's reign before it begins."

* * *

"Lumi?" Soft shuffling was heard as she felt the bed beneath her rock gently. He placed a hand on her upper arm with upmost caution, like touching her would burn him, "Are you okay? Do you want me to get you another pillow?"

She laid silent for another moment before she sat up and combed her fingers through her hair. "No." Her voice came out soft.

"You still feel so cold…are you sure you're not ill?"

"Yes."

This is why she didn't sleep in the bed with Kipper. This is why she didn't sleep with Kipper, or go on dates with Kipper, or take him out anywhere.

She didn't even know him anymore. Not how he was now. Not with the brain damage she'd caused him. At least he hardly showed it. It could be worse, she told herself.

"Are you taking some sort of medication or something? Do you want me to go to the pharmacy and look for sleeping pills?"

The pharmacy. It was where she first met him. Not Kipper, but Chester. Behind the counter, sorting pills. She knew he'd popped a few behind there when no one was looking, where the camera couldn't see. She remembered how bloodshot his copper eyes were, like he had just returned from a war with his own psyche. According to him, things were just so very boring back there.

"No. I'll be alright." She reassured, getting to her feet and looking for something to put on in their dresser.

"Are you going out? You should be careful, it's late." He sat up, drawing the blanket up with him in a very child-like fashion.

"I know. I'll be careful, Kipper." Her delicate hands thumbed through the different shirts she had. Was tonight a practical night, a grimy night, or a pretty night? She couldn't quite tell yet.

"Are you taking anything? You never seem like you're able to sleep at night."

"I must've just…disrupted my sleep schedule."

"Oh…" His dark eyes landed on the sheets, before they looked back up at her, "Did you want to go out somewhere together? I miss you."

It felt like he latched onto her heartstrings and hung on with deadweight. "I know. I miss you too." She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss him. Their kisses were brief, they hardly even made contact.

He gave a soft smile, an overwhelming amount of emotion in his expressive, round face, "I miss you more."

"I know." She hugged him close with her free arm, then broke away and adjusted her bra straps, reaching for a skirt and pulling it on. She then looked for a matching blouse, and a tie.

He watched her get dressed like a little boy watching his mother, this impressionable look on his face, "Are you sure you don't want me to come? Where are you going?"

"I have work to take care of. It's boring. You wouldn't have any fun."

She knew exactly what he was going to say. "Of course I would. I always have fun with you. Even if we're just counting grains of sand."

"I know." She turned away, towards the door, "Not tonight, Kipper."

He was a dog whose master shut the door and went to the car without him. "Okay…"

"I'll be back in the morning." Her voice never grew more or less caring. It was always the same tone.

"Okay. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." She gently closed the door and headed downstairs, adjusting her tie. She went outside and snatched up her phone, calling a familiar number. He said he'd be free about now, so she was confused as to why he wasn't here. "Chester?"

"Lumi. Got caught up at work. I'm on my way."

"Good. We need to talk."

"Agreed. I'll be there soon. Five minutes and a half, approximately."

"Excellent. Thank you, Chester."

"Anything for you, my queen."

She hung up and tucked her phone back into her pocket. She really only bought skirts with pockets. She loved skirts, ever since she was little, but never understood why they rarely had pockets. It seemed dysfunctional. Why did men's clothes always have such adaptability, but women's clothes didn't? She supposed she was selective.

She looked back up to the bedroom window, where she saw the light go out. Finally asleep, she hoped. She hated thinking about him worrying about her. That's all his life was now, wasn't it? Constantly wondering what she was doing, where she was going, why she wasn't spending any more time with him. Wondering what he did to annoy her. What he did to drive her away. Why she wasn't in love with him anymore.

Did he know she really loved him? She'd sit and care for him all day if she could, but just as much as she loved him, she couldn't stand him. He was more of a child to her than a husband.

She heard a loud sneeze behind her, and abruptly turned her shoulder. She soon relaxed immensely as she saw who was there.

It was an alpaca.

It stepped forward and nuzzled her roughly, nearly knocking her over. She smiled and held its face, kissing its nose.

A free range alpaca was the real reason Lumi didn't have many neighbors that lasted. Most people grew very upset when they were spit at.

"Are you hungry?" Lumi asked softly. The alpaca stood tall, its head at about her shoulder. Both its eyes were nearly scarred over with black flesh, like it had been burned. It looked as it if it could hardly see. It gave no response. "Not hungry then. Just lonely?" She combed her fingers through the wool, then gently hugged its neck.

Most alpaca would be jittery around being touched like this, but not this one. This animal loved Lumi more than Lumi thought possible. If it didn't get a hug from Lumi at least once a night, it'd spit at anything it saw.

Minnie was her name. Because she was that small when Lumi met her. She'd been taking care of Minnie since her youth. Minnie was the reason Lumi bought the farm property in the first place. Kipper liked it too, because he could grow his crops.

Minnie had the tendency to keep Lumi occupied anyway. A therapy animal, in a way.

A black sedan pulled up and Chester got out. He seemed a little winded, a little worn out. "Lumi." He stepped forward, then stopped and held his hands out as Minnie stepped away from Lumi and stomped over to Chester.

"Chester. You're here. Good. We're travelling tonight." Lumi stepped forward.

"Travelling?" He asked, nervously eyeing the alpaca, "Can you ask her to calm down?"

"No. She does what she wants to who she trusts."

Chester's eyes landed on the alpaca again, before he reached a hand out for her to sniff. He grunted as he was promptly spit on. Lumi covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Wonderful." Chester took his coat off and folded it over his arm, "Let's go. I see she's in a wonderful mood."

"It isn't you." She sat in the passenger's seat. "It is in a way."

He got in the driver's seat, throwing the coat in the back, "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like men."

"She lives with Kipper." He fired up the engine.

"He's an exception."

"Apparently he is."

"It's your voice. It's deep enough. It frightens her."

"Kipper's voice isn't." It came out as a statement, he was clearly overwhelmed by the animal's logic.

"No."

"Strange creatures."

"No stranger than we are."

"Agreed." He looked over to her, waiting for instructions.

"I want to go to Vegas."

"Vegas?" He asked, "Do we have the time for that?"

"Plenty if you start driving."

He pressed on the gas, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go to Vegas? Interested in gambling?"

"Terribly." She said, her voice dull as ever, which made sarcastic comments sting all the more.

"Then what is it?"

"A high bounty there."

"Ah."

A light pause filled the air, so Lumi reached forward and turned the radio on. She was surprised when Latin music started to play. She turned to him, "You listen to this?"

He changed the station to some obscure talk-show. "No."

"Interesting. I would have assumed something else."

His dark eyes briefly flickered over to her, "Like what?"

"Nothing." She crossed her arms and turned her gaze back out the window, "Baroque? Classical?"

He was silent for a while. Then he said, "I listen to Latin when I speed."

"Mmm."

He cracked his neck, "But mostly when I'm high."

"I figured."

There was a light pause as she futzed with the different stations.

"The Nagaraja rejected our trade."

"As I'd figured."

That seemed to relax him a bit. He gently nudged her hand out of the way and turned the station back to the Latin music, "I gave her the first case regardless."

"Good. That means you _are_ capable of listening."

"She threatened me multiple times in Spanish, I believe."

"I'm sorry."

"She didn't actually do anything. She was with another man. He seemed nervous, she didn't want to frighten him."

"Another man?" She sat back and looked forward at the road as he started to weave between cars, "What was he like?"

"Quiet. Kindred. I'm not surewhat clan. Maybe Toreador?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Appearance."

"Ah. They must be lovers."

"Highly likely. He was on the couch."

"I can see no other clan but Toreador falling in love with a member of a clan like Nagaraja." She said, "They can just find beauty in anything. Even real life monsters."

By the time they arrived in Vegas, it was late in the night, very early in the morning. Lumi got out of the car in the parking lot of a casino. She was just going to have to start blindly looking around with Chester driving her. She decided if he drove and she got out to hunt, it would be safer.

And she wouldn't be nearly as lonely.

There was one thing she forgot, however, and that was that Chester got right off of one of his jobs. And he was human.

So he was very hungry.

When she got out and reached for her gun, he seemed antsy. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him with her bright eyes.

"Nothing." He said quickly, "How long do you think this one will take?"

"I don't know where he even is yet."

"…okay. Good luck. Call when you need me to pull up."

"What's wrong, Chester?" She asked.

"Nothing." He sat up tall. She could still smell the alpaca spit on him.

"Chester."

"It's nothing."

"Go grab something to eat while I'm hunting."

He nodded, "We'll make it on time?"

"We'll be fine. Go."

He nodded and rolled the window up before he drove off. Machine gun in one hand, Lumi headed towards the casino. She started by investigating the parking lot, however, and the streets around it. This was where he was spotted the most. Maybe he'd be right here, and her job would be a whole lot easier.

"Look sharp, LeBlanc, your target's elsewhere." She heard a snicker from behind her, coming from an incredibly arrogant and haughty voice. When she whirled around, she saw a huge lumbering man with flaming red hair, strange goggles, and nothing but a white fur coat on his torso, leaving his chest completely exposed. His grin grew as he shamelessly looked her over, zeroing in on her chest, and staring for what felt like minutes, "Hmm, I haven't eaten French Vanilla in a while…"

She eyed him over for a different reason. Searching for weapons. "Where have we met?"

He chuckled, "Very, very, vanilla…I see." He started pacing around her, "So boring and practical…I see your voice only has one intonation as well…how fun…" He said, stopping in front of her again to point at her, "You're on the network, LeBlanc. The Malkavian Madness Network."

"I am…? What am I doing there?" She reached forward and lowered his hand, "It's not very polite to point, either."

His grin grew, "The Malkavian Madness network." He said, "Orchestrated by Malkav himself."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Every Malkavian is in the network, and those with powerful Auspex and Dementation can access it anytime at will."

Her eyes narrowed, "That certainly sounds foul. What use it is having a load of crazies running amuck in your head?"

"Tracking their location can be essential. We are at war after all."

"With each other? I don't see you as an enemy."

"No. I reside with the Sword. But, for example, detecting my Malkavian foes in the Camarilla is quite a useful ability. I can to a smaller extent counter the Camarilla's movements based on what a small percentage of their forces are doing." He said, "We have spies anyway…but I think my way is more fun."

"Ah, I see. It does sound that way."

He adjusted his goggles, "You're not Camarilla?"

"No. I align with no one. I never have. I prefer gray over black or white."

"That's you in a nutshell isn't it?" He chuckled. "Gray, normal, Lumi. Bland, vanilla, standard, never quite making waves. I struggle to believe that you are one of Malkav's childer…"

"I've made many waves. But I like low-tide. It's quiet."

He crossed his arms, "So who are you hunting for?"

"A useless kine."

"Ah…" He snickered more, "So you're bringing him in dead, I assume?"

"I don't intend to bring him in at all." She said. "His body would be wasted, don't you think?"

"Wasted?"

"Just burned to ash. Let's save that for the Kindred. Humans have flesh, that can sell for a lot to the right person."

"You're a flesh distributor?" He laughed.

" _I_ don't distribute anything." She still sounded unimpressed, "You should know this. Aren't I in the network?"

"So you run an underground cell that deals in flesh sales?"

"Ideally. It makes other deals as well. Those I don't partake in, but I don't argue with extra green paper."

"And who do you typically sell your flesh to?"

"It's being ironed out."

He took a few steps closer, palming the top of her head, and tilting it up a bit so she looked him straight in the face, "And who typically rules at the top of any Sabbat cell?"

Her shining orbs looked on without flinching. Or at least, as much as they could, with those goggles in the way. "Well, I'm not sure. Ignorance is bliss."

"The Tzimisce. Flesh crafters…"

"Oh. Did you want some flesh?"

" _I_ don't want it. Lafayette will." He said, "Tzimisce craft flesh into monsters, and furniture, it's a very powerful and frightening power, Vicissitude…" He mused, then he smirked again, "You could be a Sabbat war supplier, fueling our empire with flesh donations. Lafayette or any of us wouldn't ever have to go hunting for him again, and we would finally be able to defeat the Camarilla."

"Okay. I just want payment."

He fished out a huge wad of cash out of one of his fur-lined pockets, "How is this for a primary payment?"

She seemed disappointed. "Predictable." She tucked it into her pocket, "I'll take it for now."

"Deliver flesh to us and you'll see more of that."

"Will I ever see something more colorful?"

He raised brow, "Colorful…?"

"Something other than the color green."

"If you want, I'll slather a paintbrush over some of the bills, if that's your derangement."

She crossed her arms, "Bills are a gift you give a cousin when you forget his birthday. Without the thought behind it, a reward becomes worthless."

"You're a confusing business."

"I know. Times are pressing."

"Yes, that's why I just handed you thousands of dollars. Were you there for that?"

"Never mind."

He stifled a chuckle, "It's quite interesting to see you actually _feel_ something for once." He said, "For a minute, I thought I fell into torpor for hundreds of years and missed the invention of androids…"

"Does everything someone says have to carry a song with it?" She asked.

"It's better than nothing."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No you're not."

"You're right."

His grin got dryer, a bit more sinister "You've been saying that line all your life. And it's always been a lie." He crossed his arms, "With the level of honesty you have, I was probably just ripped off of three-thousand dollars…"

Chester's car pulled up again. He rolled down the window. "Do you need help?"

"No." She held a hand out to keep him there, then looked back at Gideon. "I'll bring you the flesh. We need a meeting place. You cannot come to my home."

"No, of course not. You have a stage to set, a show to run."

She took a step back, "Do you know where I can find someone to hunt?"

"Unfortunately I run a casino to the side. I make money, not murder, though it is a fun pastime of mine." He said, "Supply us whenever you wish, and you will see profits from your actions. If you wish, I'll even keep your name silent to Master Lafayette."

"Yes. I would like that." She paused, then held a hand out and tried to meet his eye, "We can meet here. When?"

"You may enter the building next time. Tell any of the girls that you're here to see Gideon, and they'll instantly make you a priority." He shook her hand, "I suppose that makes us in business, LeBlanc."

She brought her other hand to the back of his hand, holding him there. She stared in the distance as she just held onto his hand with both of hers.

He narrowed his eyes behind his goggles, "Was there something else?"

She shook her head.

He pulled slightly, "Then I have business to attend to. Our three daddy's are all out, and they haven't returned. Fellow Cainites in the Sword are beginning to worry. Though…if they did all perish…" He started laughing, "I would be the next leader!" He said, "And…there will be a feast soon…a devilish one." He said, "Hmm…that may be difficult to recover from…"

She didn't budge.

He pulled harder, "This is important business. My childe will go off like a siren should she not see her master at the exact predetermined times in her demented mind…"

"Don't you think…" She spoke softly, "There's a certain sense of discomfort when holding the hands of someone who's still living and breathing than another in the same condition? I think it's just as unnerving for us as it is for them…something so disenchanting about the hand of someone when their blood is so warm, so fleshy and weak…still thrumming underneath there…" She continued to stare at his hand, "But another dead…it feels right. It feels like I'm in hell where I belong with the other demons…"

"I suppose your view on ghouls is mismanaged at best."

"I don't mind them. I like them. They keep me company."

"You have a network of them. You're the boss-lady in your compound." He smiled, "So I'd be careful out here, where you're just another vampire, little girl."

"Allow me to correct myself. Him. I only have one."

"The man in the car?"

"Yes. He does the distributions. He's a good kid."

"It's cute how you have a little underground operation of flesh-selling and god knows what else." His grin grew, "You would fit in perfectly in the Sword…"

"I don't do well with people."

"Does any childe of Malkav?"

"You do."

He chuckled, "You caught me on one of my good days."

"I'm sure." She looked back up at him and gently let his hands go, "You said you hadn't eaten French Vanilla in a while."

His eyes flickered to her left hand briefly, "I congratulate your memory."

Her head cocked to the side, " _You?_ That bothers _you?_ "

"I'm afraid I'm not following."

"Yes you are. I can…remove of the audience."

"Not necessary. As I said, I have business to attend to."

She took a step back as started to head off. She looked up at the stars, then felt an overwhelming weight fall on her chest. She fell to her knees and started to weep.

He was facing away from her, starting to walk off, but then he stopped mid-step, "It's finally come crashing down around you…hasn't it?"

She just kept crying. Chester got out of the car, thinking Gideon performed some sort of Dementation on her. He'd seen it before. He fell to Lumi's side and held her shoulders, trying to goad her into an upright position, trying to grab her gun and put it in her hands, but, it was a little too heavy for him. She didn't have the will to push him away.

Gideon whirled around, "I suppose it's a usual sight for the stage-master to get overworked, hmm?"

Lumi whimpered, feeling entirely too pathetic. If only he knew these outbursts rarely had anything to do with what had immediately happened. Rather, they built up inside her and needed to be released after great stress. But, this certainly added up.

"What'd he do to you, Lumi?" Chester asked quietly, but he wasn't granted an answer, of course.

"This is not of my design." Gideon said, "She collapsed on herself. And I'm not surprised." He said, "The little white lies all added up, until the snowdrift finally buried her alive. She may be able to shovel herself out of this breakdown, but they'll only get worse."

Chester stood up, Lumi held onto his legs for support. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Be that as it may, it was you who shoveled her head over."

"Chester…" Lumi pulled on his pants, "Please…go back in the car…"

He adjusted his tie, "I'll hold him off for you, my dear."

"Go back in the car…" She held a wavering hand up. It was a threat she had never really used on him. He jerked back and then immediately went into the car. Lumi used her gun to get to her feet and eyed Gideon over briefly, "I will see you for…" She sniffed and wiped tears away, "A transaction, in the near future."

"You're ghoul is going to get killed if he isn't careful. He _does_ know how feeble and limited his kind are against the real deal, yes?" Gideon asked.

She sniffed, "That…might have been the first he's ever seen besides me."

"Is that right? I suppose reducing exposure has its ups and downs…"

"Goodbye." She still felt the pounding on her heart every time she looked at him.

"Good evening, LeBlanc, I'll see you during our next transaction."

* * *

 **A/N:** Lumi's got a lot of derangements underneath that she's just quite good at hiding, but sometimes they can't just be hidden…Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty one! Will these mysterious Setites get what they've been hoping for, or will their plan collapse beneath them…enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. There is also a sensitive topic in this chappie (domestic abuse, drug abuse, all the abuse) if you're not a fan, you can skim over it.

* * *

Sometimes he forgot about his human life entirely. It was the only way he could cope, in a way. His life was just so much better as a human. Everything made sense, nothing bad was going on at all, except for their family situation, and no one was trying to kill him. Sometimes he just didn't understand people like Phaedra who often romanticized or raved about how becoming a vampire was the best thing that had ever happened to them. Of course, the circumstances were _very_ different. But in his case, it was easier to forget about Elspeth, his time with Anastasia, doing shows with his sister, and anything relating to his human life.

When he was asleep, his past had a funny way of coming back.

They were about her. Anastasia, the sister who always loved him but he cast aside. He let their differences get in the way of them, _again_. Now she was who-knows where with the Anarchs. If they were even alive.

Her singing haunted his dreams. That was, if he was ever asleep. The rampant paranoia about Remus and Gideon plotting something terrible regarding him did an excellent job of rendering him facing the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. Now he had Anastasia's fallout to deal with as well.

 _Deal with._ Sounds something exactly like his father would say. A family member's having an existential crisis? Well, it was time to deal with it. Like they were a broken machine or a useless animal, that couldn't function on their own and needed to be shot for having a broken leg. Maybe Cadmus did inherit the demons of his father after all.

It only makes sense. Anastasia got all of their mother, the big heart, the forgiving nature, the optimism. What did that leave Cadmus with? Nothing, really. She was a better singer than he was, a better musician. She always had more friends and always got along with people better. In the more bitter parts of his childhood, he remembered being forced around with her to parties. An idea his mother had, so Cadmus could get pity sibling friends.

Trying to make it so Angelique didn't hear any of the crying at night was an entire muscular miracle in its own. He's surprised his face wasn't paralyzed stiff from all the tears he held back. His ghoul's life was a joke, and it was all his fault. She just ran around and gave him blood and did some errands. Sure, that's what a ghoul is supposed to do, to some Kindred, but watching over a paranoid shell of a man is no task anyone should have to deal with. He hated himself for being so useless, and hated himself even more for exposing Angelique to any of this. She may as well be better off on the streets. It's a better alternative to being woken up by screams every other night. She'd always pop up ever so diligently, only for Cadmus to dismiss it and tell her to go back to sleep. He didn't want to burden her with this anymore. If he falls apart anymore, he would let her go, to live a life of her own, or at least with Ferrum.

He sprang up when the guilt of his dream finally overcame him again, giving a scream for possibly the fifth time this week. He panted and looked around, as if Gideon and Remus would be right behind him, ready to axe him. Then he stiffened up, knowing it would only be mere seconds until Angelique woke up.

"…Cadmus?" Her voice was tiny and soft. She must've been deep asleep.

He put a hand on his forehead, "Just…go back to sleep…I'm fine…"

She grasped at her pillow and faced away, her eyes drifted closed. A dull flame burned in her chest and longed to be let out, but she grumbled under her breath and shut her eyes tight.

Her pink eyes slid over towards the window. She saw bright flashing lights, the sound of horns and engines. Part of her wanted to go back out there again. See everything she hadn't seen in what felt like a lifetime.

But that's exactly what she built now. A life. She built a family here with Cadmus, Miranda and Ferrum. If one of her family members, her closest, was at his weakest, was she really willing to give up on him for her own freedom?

What was she expecting? What did she want out of him? A full recovery? If his life was fragile now, when the stakes were high and nothing more, what would happen when things broke down?

When his sister actually died? Miranda? What if the Camarilla actually took a huge hit?

If he broke down, would he ever come back for her? Would he even think about her? She didn't want him to be selfless. But she didn't want him to be selfish either.

Was it worth extending herself to the point of misery to maybe coax a smile from him? Was it worth pulling herself out from her own mind to temporarily quell his anguish?

Would he ever actually be happy? There was always going to be something pissing him off, wasn't there?

Could she handle that? Forever?

When the night picked up, she was already out of bed, getting dressed, while he was still sitting up in bed. In the exact same position he was in when the nightmare woke him up, like a statue, "I've been thinking…"

"Mmm hmm?" She clipped her belt on and fluffed her hair in the mirror.

"You should…you should really go…before this escalates…anymore…"

"…you want me to go?" She seemed surprised.

"Yeah…like…I don't know…" He held onto his head, "Go with Ferrum or Miranda or something. I'm going crazy in this room…doing nothing else. I can't have you wait on me hand and foot either. Because I'm going to lose my sanity eventually…and…and I just don't trust myself…"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. You need help."

"They're not exactly going to just go away…" He said, "The LaSombra and Malkavian Antitribu…this could take years…"

"I don't care. You still need help." She threw her hands in the air helplessly, "Maybe I'm not the one to give it. Maybe you're right. But you do need someone to help. I'm just not enough."

"The only way someone could help me out of this is by eliminating the Sabbat."

"And I can't do that." She felt some of the fire nip at her tongue, "So what the hell do you want me to do?" She spoke a bit louder, then bit her tongue and looked away. "Sorry."

"Nothing." He said, "I don't want anything from you. I actually want you to go somewhere else. Because these arguments are only going to get worse, and I don't want that for you."

"I'm not leaving you here to die." She looked back up at him.

"I won't die in here…I'll just…get cabin fever and go crazy. You could stay with Ferrum and Miranda, they're just down the hall."

She knew there was no use arguing. She'd tell Strauss he needed help. There was nothing left she could do. Not now. "Fine." She threw her hands in the air, "I'll go. But this will blow over."

"When they die, it will."

She gave a little nod, then headed downstairs, grabbed her things, took a deep sigh and headed to Ferrum and Miranda.

This might take months. She might need a little help from a certain Gangrel to make sure she stayed a ghoul.

* * *

He had no idea how intricate or complicated the rest of the temple was. All he could see as Jasper was hoisting them to the lower levels was that there were a lot of prisoner cells, for he supposed Cainites like himself.

He didn't know if Jasper said parting words or something snarkier as he and Madame Vaska were chained up in a new room, but after he left, it was just the two of them.

"How long have you been captured here?" Cedric asked.

"Not long…a week…or two…I've lost track, honestly." Madame Vaska said. He faced ahead, then she asked, "How did you and Lafayette get captured?"

"We were doing an…unrelated mission…" He fibbed, not wanting to find out what they were _really_ planning on doing. "And we were ambushed…it was one-sided until Natalia herself showed up…"

"Hmm…his Sabbat still stands? I'm surprised it hasn't crumbled against that Tremere Prince…"

"Yes. We are still strong and vibrant as ever. We…received four new Followers of Set as generals…but…they were merely infiltrators. They turned on us and got us precisely in the situation we're in now…"

"…I've always wondered…"

"What?" He turned to face her again.

"Why you chose the path of the Sabbat."

He looked at the ground, "I have no use for humanity. Not looking like this. The Camarilla fails to entice me in any way…the Sabbat, on the other hand, have a goal I can agree with, the subjugation of humankind."

"But you're a Cappadocian."

He closed his eyes. It stung, why did it sting? To hear what he really was. What he was _before_ it all went horribly wrong.

"It all goes back to your Antediluvian…doesn't it?" She went on, sighing in remembrance "I remember when most of them were still active. Tzimisce controlled the rest of his clan with such bloody efficiency."

"I wouldn't be too quick to praise Tzimisce." Cedric said, "It is said that out of all the Antediluvians…that he was never sired. He was merely an evil cloud of toxins that came from one of Caine's childer after a grisly battle."

"An evil cloud of toxins?"

He figured it was pointless to fill her in on the fact that Lafayette wanted to drain said Antediluvian as well, "So the legend goes…"

"I suppose Cappadocius is no more of a saint."

He clenched his fists, "No." He said, "Population control…he called it…a devout and godly remedy to the overpopulation of his clan. Overpopulation…" He snickered madly, "Imagine if he was around _now_. He wouldn't even be able to find any of his brethren!"

"The Feast of Folly…"

Cedric's eyes wavered, before they hardened, then shut. He looked at his metal hands. Thanks to his gracious Antediluvian, at best he looked like a cyborg or, as most prepubescent night owls say, a grim reaper. But none of it compared to what he looked like under the robes. Basically a skeleton with some skin draped over it. The absolute worst of a Cappadocian Clan weakness multiplied to infinity. Cappadocius turned him into what he was now.

"The Giovanni stole our revenge." He growled, "By diablerizing Cappadocius and the rest of his blind followers. They did the finishing touches to erase us from history…"

"But there are some of you left…right? Like Lazarus?"

"In torpor…but alive…" He said, "He is being watched over, by the most devout servant. Luckily…not all Cappadocians fell into Cappadocius's trap…the Feast of Folly…"

She looked ahead, "Let me help you then, Cedric…when or if Lafayette falls, I'll help you reunite with Lazarus."

His eyes widened, then he gave an awkward chuckle, "But we're not going to escape this place. Natalia is probably executing Lafayette and Remus as we speak."

"No, she's too late. She's been outplayed."

"Outplayed?" He asked, "What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately her knowledge of Dominate is shoddy at best."

"But your arms are bound!"

She smiled, "Arms are not needed for the great puppeteer. Do you not remember? Eye contact is not needed either."

His eyes widened, "Higher levels of Dominate only need slight skin contact…"

"Or a strong voice." Madame Vaska's smile grew, "And luckily she's been having her rats tend to my imprisonment constantly. Now all we need to do is wait for one of them to scurry in here…"

His eyes lit up with excitement once again now that their situation looked a bit less dreary, "Yes, I will wait with excitement!"

"Then we can break out together, and destroy Natalia once and for all."

He paused, "I…cannot see Lafayette favoring that idea…"

"We will worry about that later." She said, "Quiet, one of them is coming…"

The door to their cell flung open, and Jasper returned, "Do you two fools have any last words before Lady Natalia leaves you out for the Camarilla to destroy?"

"You will release us." Madame Vaska said.

Jasper's eyes went dull as a bright blue glow went around his head, he went over to Cedric and Madame Vaska and freed them.

"We're free!" Cedric cheered.

"Yes, now, to business." Madame Vaska crossed her arms.

"Huh…huh…what?" Jasper shook himself awake, looking at his hands, "Hey…what did I just do? Why are you both free?!"

Madame Vaska held a hand out, and Jasper fainted as another blue glow went around his head, "Let us make our escape…"

* * *

"Hey babe."

"Hey hun." Casual talk for a couple. And then, "Another step and I'll fire."

That's all she was, wasn't she? She was fire. She was orange and blue, she was hot and dangerous, she was chemicals and smoke.

And he couldn't really get away from her.

The barrel of the revolver felt cool against the base of his skull, right where the neck and head meet. One hit there and he'd be out. Maybe he'd be Lumi's next body.

The barrel slid away from his neck and instead came up around, right under his jaw. His head instinctively rose a bit as she applied pressure, "How was work? Where's the goods?"

"In the car." With every syllable, he felt the barrel press up against his tongue even further.

She moved the gun away and thwacked him in the temple with it. It left a bruise, for sure, but he brushed it off. "Why aren't your hands up?" She asked, her voice had a little rasp to it. It was endearing to him, he could hear the grains of whatever she had snorted, or maybe just the smoke from whatever she'd just taken in. "Do you want to pull something on me this time?"

Her eyes were the color of embers. Dark pits with lively little orange flecks that seemed to crawl around her irises. At least, that's always what he thought of embers. Like little glowing worms slowly devouring the ashes. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks stained with some sort of bronzer, or maybe it was just oil and dirt.

She broke away from him, a lioness no longer interested in her prey. He brought his hands up and kept them up. She held the gun in her hand loosely, flicking it around like it was her baton and the world was her symphony. "Why's it in the car?"

He wasn't going to tell her it was because his best friend's, (best friend?), alpaca spit on him. "Forgot it. Sorry."

"Forgot it?" She asked, facing him. " _Forgot_ it?" She sauntered closer. Maybe some of the reason he stayed with her was her body. She wasn't too tall, wasn't too short, wasn't fat or thin. She was just right. But what did it for Chester wasn't really her looks. Not even the roguish tattoos that made up her skin, not the highlights in the hair. While many men fell into two categories, Chester fell into his own. He preferred a tiny waist, and that's exactly what she had. "Chess forgot something? You never forget anything. Especially things for me."

"I know. Busy day."

"So busy you forgot about me?" Her eyes narrowed.

He felt her ticking down like dynamite. After two months with her, he knew exactly what to predict. All the little signs she gave, the subconscious signals. These were signs no normal person would detect either. These were things that made Chester special. If his predictions were right, he had about thirteen seconds before she snapped.

"I'd never forget about you, babe."

"But you did." She hissed.

Ten. "Why don't you let me make you dinner? We could go out. Nice diner. I got good pay today." He lied. He'd been losing money, really, since he'd been cutting his hours to work for Lumi.

"Who said I wanted to go out? Looking like this?" She was getting more and more volatile, "Maybe _you_ look fine, but you need to start putting me into consideration." She put her hands on her hips, then started pacing, "Ugh, that's just something you do, isn't it. You're all fucking pigs! Whores and slave-holders, huh? Your little bitch isn't looking fine today, well, doesn't matter, because you are! Gonna take the sow to the market, huh? That's what you feel like, isn't it?"

"Nix—"

She grabbed the vase from the table and threw it at point blank range.

As he felt the glass shatter over his face, he couldn't have imagined her having any other name. Nix. A creature who preyed off of men for they fortune, their flesh, and of course, their sex. There were a few differences, however. Nixes were a little less violent. They preferred quick and easy kills over torture. But, he supposed, there were always the outliers.

He took his glasses off, they were broken too. He tucked them into his pocket before carefully swiping a hand over his face, unhooking the glass from his flesh. As he looked up at her, he saw she was still fuming.

The fire hadn't been put out yet, he figured. Still too much fuel.

"Give me your belt." She hissed.

He stared her in the eye for a long while, feeling a trickle of blood slowly crawl down from his forehead. She reached forward and unlatched his belt, ripping it off. She let it crack against the ground before she lashed it out right across his face.

The buckle bruised his left eye, and the leather left a deep gash in his left cheekbone. He was downed quickly and landed on the broken glass, feeling the shards imbed into his arms. He knew he should have gotten rid of that vase.

Nix stood over him, gritting her teeth before she started stomping on his chest. He brought his arms up and tried to cover as many blows as he could.

He could have fought back. He could have ran. But he never did.

Nix had an ex-boyfriend who she thought of constantly. She never once even mentioned him to Chester, but he knew he existed. He knew she wasn't like this for no reason.

All he knew was Nix had a lot of scars, one of them a scar from a caesarian section. Maybe he didn't give her any of the others, but he knew that was enough for her.

He also knew Nix had a sister. Nix held the photo of her sister on her person at all times. It was in her wallet, it was on their nightstand, it was in the living room, somewhere. Her sister was always smiling in every photo they were in. Her sister was prettier than she was, more girlish. She had ice cream in her hands in just about every photo Nix had.

Chester also knew this sister was no longer in Nix's life. Once she had mentioned a name behind this, and this name was spoken with more toxicity than a snake's venom, and never spoken again.

But, she was a fire. She was dangerous and hot. She burned him, but kept him warm. When she had given up on stomping on him, she grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him to his feet.

The look on his face was absolutely pitiable, but he certainly didn't intend for it to be. She gave him a look, her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. He cowered. He knew she was going to bust his lip, he knew she was thinking about it.

Instead, she dove in for a kiss. A searing one, he could taste the nicotine in her breath. He kissed her back, firmly planting his hands around her waist.

She held his weary shoulders firmly and pushed him back. "So, dinner?"

He knew her blue lipstick was smudged all over his face. "Yeah. You want to go out?"

She grabbed his tie and used it to wipe the blood off his face. "What the hell did I say?" Her eyes burned with frustration.

He bowed his head and turned to go into the kitchen.

He knew if he made her the wrong meal, she'd be absolutely livid. Maybe enough to knock him out for the rest of the night.

He chose spaghetti. Something fast. He could feel her impatience as she leaned against the counter and smoked something. After a whiff, he knew it was weed. It was one of the only things he didn't provide her, but she seemed to get from nowhere.

It was something she was high on when he first met her. Nix on any other drug was a nightmare, none more than alcohol. But weed turned her into something pleasant, something easy to deal with. She seemed to know this, and usually smoked it after a fight.

As he set a plate on the table for her, he dusted off his sleeves. His arms were starting to feel numb from the burning sensation of the broken glass, still in there. He'd take them out when she wasn't after him.

She grabbed the plate and sat at the table, wolfing it down. Not a word was spoken. Chester found a half finished joint of some sort left on the kitchen counter and grabbed it. He could see her blue lipstick on the end, but didn't care. He grabbed his lighter and lit it, taking in a deep breath. Whatever it was made some of the pain go away immediately.

She hiccupped, then stood up and went to the fridge to grab a can of beer. She downed about half of it, belched, then rubbed her stomach, "Good grub, hun."

"Yeah. Not a problem."

She sauntered over to her and took the joint from his lips, putting it between hers, "You should go get some of yours from the car…" She walked two fingers up his chest.

"I'll be fine." He knew if he did much more, he'd knock himself out. His next shift was in four hours, so he was hoping for at least two hours of sleep, and not unconsciousness.

"Yeah, but I won't. Idiot." She flicked his nose, then combed her fingers through his hair, "You need a haircut."

"I do?" His eyes flickered up.

"When we first met, I thought it was cute. It wasn't all curly like that."

"This is how it is naturally. I had it gelled before."

"I liked it gelled better."

"You told me it was too scratchy when it was gelled."

"I did? No I didn't. You should get it cut. I don't like that."

"I've had it like this for almost two months."

"No…you haven't…" She smiled, "Stop playing games with me!" She grabbed his tie, "Let's go in the living room…"

He followed her to the living room, but really, he was dragged, "I could really get it cut if you want…I just thought you liked it like this better. You said it was softer."

"Well, it is…it's like wool…" She pet his hair as she pulled him onto the couch, "I've never had a black boyfriend before you, so I never got to do this."

"So do you want it cut or not?"

"Mmm…I dunno…" She started kissing him again. He leaned in and kissed her back, tasting the smoke on her tongue. Their kisses were always a battle she won, especially when she grabbed at his tender arms and bruised torso.

"Chess…" She pleaded, her breath reeking of the beer she'd drank, "Go down on me…?"

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Then he said, "When was the last time you actually bathed?"

He saw the fire on her face light up again.

Hot, dangerous, chemical and smoke, blue and orange. Those blue lips always pursed in a scowl, her alternating blue and orange nails combing through her neck length dark hair, the blue bruises on her inner arms.

"Why do I have to bathe?" She spat, "You wouldn't have to." She stood up, "I'd be expected to get on my knees and suck until you bust a nut, wouldn't I?"

There was no way in heaven or hell this woman was stable enough to be in a relationship. He'd decided that four hours after he'd given her his virginity, after their first 'date'.

"You're all just untitled, bratty, spoiled sons of bitches!" She reached for something. For a new weapon. As their time went on, she slowly ran out of weapons. She started using things like tissue boxes, fake flowers, tablecloths. Things that never really left his body hurting.

She grabbed the wire from the phone line and tore it out of the wall. Her hands twirled the cord in her right hand before she brought it down on his head. It hit him right in the cheekbone, right over that nasty gash from the previous belt whipping. The pain was momentarily blinding. She seemed like she wanted to do more, but then she took a deep breath and dropped the cable, "Ugh…whatever…I'm gonna go take a bath then…and I'm not gonna think of you when I come."

He watched in awe as she walked off. Definitely the marijuana. He hissed as he gently felt the gash on his face, then as he looked at the cord. She could have killed him. Asphyxiated him by just wrapping it around his neck and giving a little pull. But she grew bored. His eyes slowly closed as he sighed and grabbed another blunt from the table, lighting what was left and smoking it.

It was when he had two broken ribs, a fractured skull and a broken arm that Lumi met him, and gave him some of her blood. She seemed absolutely fascinated with him after coming in a few times for some medications for her husband. He'd never felt drawn to a person until then.

It wasn't her generosity, or her figure, or her apathy towards everything. It was just _her_. He knew he didn't love her. He was addicted to her, and her blood. He understood there was a blood bond. Just because it was there didn't mean he didn't like it. He often dreamed of a world where Nix was dead, Kipper was too, and Lumi decided to take his hand and hold it for all of eternity.

But he couldn't kill Nix. Nix had siblings, more than just her innocent little sister. One of her brothers looked strong enough to cram Chester into a can of tuna and call it a night. He'd rather not take his chances.

He'd expressed to Nix numerous times that he wanted to leave her. That he was interested in at least taking a break. But for all her antics, she was surprisingly monogamous. Aggressively so. One night he came home smelling of Lumi's perfume and he never felt the end of it.

For Nix, there was no one better to feed the flames. No one. A psychopathic drug-dealing biologist who was insanely talented with her body and would never challenge her authority? She planned to keep him around forever.

The only problem was, forever didn't seem like it was going to last long for Nix. As of now, Chester's plan was to ride out her life as long as he could before she died and he couldn't quite bring her back. He'd pulled her from two overdoses now, but he was sure a third would be it for her.

Maybe Nix would find someone more appetizing for her. But for now, Chester had nothing else to do but hold on by the skin of his teeth and hope Lumi would hold him together.

* * *

 **A/N:** What's behind door number two? A shiny new car? A trip to Hawaii? Ah hah! Bet you didn't expect that! Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty-two! What happens when Killian gets ants in his pants? Is it the scene chopperlover14's been waiting for? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"Why do you look so antsy?" Cissy peered her head over at Killian. The two were standing a little distance away from their camp, a new location they had set up at even deeper in the woods. They had started actually building a shack. Killian had done an impressive amount of work, and needed a little break to pull the splinters from his hands.

Cissy on the other hand was more of a cheerleader than a builder.

"I don't know." He muttered, tearing into a callous with his teeth.

"You thirsty?"

"No."

"Anxious?"

"No."

"You must be horny then."

"Yeah, sure."

"I see the way you look at her. Honestly, I don't know who else she'd give herself away to. Sure, maybe she has more of a connection with Skelter, but I wouldn't fuck someone with a dog leg, not sure she would either. I don't want to know where it starts and stops, you know?"

"Why don't you go hunt something for us to drink? Just make yourself useful."

"Sucks to be you." She smiled before she walked off into the woods. He hoped she got lost.

"Yo, Killian!" Skelter called, "You wanna help me with the roof?"

"Sure." Killian walked over and got back to work. Clearly, considering they were all Kindred, the roof was almost more important than the walls.

Catalina and Anastasia relaxed as bit as they looked at their work, "We finished a bed…" Catalina said, "One…bed…"

Skelter was more of a spotter for Killian, since he was taller and could reach more, even on their scaffolding, "Hey, good job." He smiled at the girls, "How many does it fit, one or two?"

"Uh…" The girls exchanged a glance, "One." Catalina said.

"Two." Anastasia said.

"It cannot fit two."

"Sure it can, in a pinch…"

"No sane person would share a bed this small…"

Killian peered over to view the debate. Skelter crossed his arms, "Maybe one Killian, two girls?"

"Yeah, Catalina, maybe you could share it with Cissy." Killian said.

She looked embarrassed, "Uh…right…sure…"

Cissy walked back over, "Hey, how are we going? I tried hunting but as soon as I found things, they were too fast for me."

"Maybe we shouldn't let Cissy do the hunting…"

"Sorry. My bad." Killian said from the roof, "She was telling me to go hump a tree so I told her to make herself useful."

Cissy's brow twitched, "I did not tell you to hump a tree. I told you to hump An—"

Killian dropped a two-by-four on her head. "Oops."

"Fuck yourself…" She threatened, taking the two-by-four and throwing it back at him.

Catalina perked up, "Do you guys hear that?" She flinched as a helicopter came into view, "No…don't tell me…"

Killian squinted, "Fucking hell…please tell me this is your brother, Anastasia…" The anxiety could be heard in his voice.

They all looked up, being very relieved when they only saw a singular passenger and a driver. Once it landed, Cadmus got out, the wind whipped up by the helicopter billowing his outer trench coat around.

"Cadmus?" Anastasia asked, "You look terrible…"

Sure enough, it looked like he hadn't slept in a while, "Speak for yourself. Where's Damsel and snake-guy?" He glanced at Skelter, "And what the hell happened to his leg?"

Killian went back to hammering the last plank on, "Well…Sirius stabbed us in the back, and Skelter went crazy and killed Damsel."

"Reader's digest." Skelter muttered in agreement.

"Yeah, he works in the Camarilla with you, genius." Catalina frowned.

Cadmus ignored her, until he let it sink in, "Wait…the Follower of Set…is Camarilla?"

"Yeah, what, did you not know he was on your side?" Killian hopped down.

"Course he doesn't." Skelter said, "You remember that fight. I bet Sirius is on a-hundred different teams about now. The only person he's working for is himself. He'd never do anything for anyone if it didn't benefit him somehow."

"This…this doesn't make any sense…" Cadmus said, "Sirius always goes out and attacks Phaedra, to the point where she has to stay indoors half the time. He can't be Camarilla…why would he attack his own members?"

"We don't know…" Anastasia said, "Why did you come here?"

His shoulders sunk, "Cause…last time…"

"You want to apologize?" She asked, "Why should I listen?"

"I…" He looked utterly defeated that she seemed so iron-willed this time, "Look…you can still be mad at me…but you guys have to listen…all of you…this will affect all of you. The rest of the Camarilla doesn't know it yet, but…I…or…we could use your help…"

Skelter crossed his arms, "Kid, take one minute and look at us. Just one minute of silence. Do you think we are in any position at all to go ahead and take on something like that?"

"Then just send one of you…or two…please…if Lafayette gets that Antediluvian…I mean, sure…he'll kill the Camarilla first…but it won't be long until he's after all the Kindred and kine in the world…"

"I…I forgot about that…" Anastasia said.

"What's he talking about?" Catalina looked dubious.

"Lafayette is going to New York to drain the Tzimisce Antediluvian…" Cadmus said, "If he succeeds, we're all fucked."

There was a slight pause. Cissy kicked a pinecone and sent it rolling.

"I mean, I'll help, if I'm not needed." Killian said.

"We have to leave someone strong here." Skelter said, "Someone to watch the place."

"You guys have time to think about it." Cadmus said, "Right now, Strauss is dealing with a Setite Temple…that I'm like…a-thousand percent sure Sirius has to do with it."

"That'd be convenient if he knocked him off…" Catalina muttered.

Cadmus looked at Anastasia, "I'm sorry…about before…"

Anastasia sighed, "I can't stay mad at you…"

"You guys need like, cash or something?"

"What?" She asked, "No, no, we don't need handouts…"

"Be quiet." He dug through his pockets, "Here….it's just pocket change, but…"

Anastasia looked at the twenty dollar bill, "Thanks."

"I could come back with more later…it's not like I'm actually doing anything in the Camarilla…" He said, "So…I'll just go now…I'll call you about the updates on New York…"

"Right…bye…" She said, and the engine of the helicopter roared as Cadmus jumped on it midflight and it took off.

Killian stood beside Anastasia, looking down at the twenty, "Jeez, I wonder what we should use it for…"

"Savings." Skelter said, "We'll save it until we really need it."

Anastasia folded it and put it away, "That was nice of him."

"It was. Glad he's not trying to take our heads off." Skelter said, stifling a yawn, "Christ, I'm exhausted."

"Why don't you lay down?" Cissy said, "You take the bed tonight. You're gonna be more sore than either me or Cat are."

"…you sure?" He looked at Killian and Anastasia, "Either of you want it?"

"Nah, I should be fine." Killian swatted a hand.

"It's okay, you take it." Anastasia said.

"Alright. Just make sure you all get inside by the time the sun rises." He hopped onto the bed, seeming comfortable for once.

"Nah, we're gonna roast." Cissy rolled her eyes and walked off to the other side of the room with Catalina.

Killian headed back outside and looked at the roofing. "I was gonna put shingles on or something…but…I have no fucking idea how or where to get shingles…"

"We're pretty far away from civilization, aren't we?" Anastasia asked.

"Yup." He crossed his arms, "Maybe I can use tree bark or something. I don't know." He sighed, "If it rains it's gonna soak right through." He combed his fingers through his hair, "It should keep the sun out at least."

"One of us could take the Jeep out or something…"

"Yeah…" He said distantly, "Maybe." He turned and looked over at her.

Maybe Cissy was right. Maybe he was antsy for her. It hadn't been nearly long enough, and he knew she was still with Skelter. But it was that sort of hopelessness that made him want her more.

Watching those eyes flicker around the cabin, observe all the little nooks and crannies, the flaws and imperfections was almost mesmerizing. The way her eyelashes would follow her gaze, her lips would curl in the slightest smile at just the presence of nature around them.

"At least he's comfortable. Feels like it's been a while since he actually relaxed for once." He said. There was a light pause. _So why isn't she with him? They can't be together anymore, if that's the case…_ It didn't make him any more or less willing to try anything.

"I honestly think it's because he has the whole leadership mentality around his head now." She sighed, "I wished Damsel didn't push him so hard with that…it…could have been one of the many things that caused him to frenzy…"

"I'm sure it was. I try to help him, but I don't want to push anything. I know I'm still pretty new so it'd probably piss him the hell off if I started giving orders and taking names."

"None of us are really that old in the grand scheme of things…it's kinda half the problem…"

"I know…you still have more experience than any of us do. You'd be second in command." He looked down at her and smirked, "Deputy Anastasia."

She laughed, "Finally…some recognition…"

He laughed back, then slowly moved his head up and looked at the stars, "Well I'll be damned…is that the Milky Way?" He pointed at what appeared to be a colorful cloud of stars in the sky, "I've never…actually seen it like that before…"

"I think just out in the nature and without any artificial lights it looks better. Brighter." She said, "That's probably why it looks so pretty."

"Yeah…god, makes me glad I'm nocturnal…"

"There are perks to it." She smiled.

He smiled back, meeting her gaze briefly before he looked away and looked down at the ground. His smile faded, before he looked back up at her. His sudden stare captured her attention, long enough for him to lean in and plant the kiss. Her eyes widened, she only kissed him back for about a split-second, before she backed away, looking terrified, "Killian…"

"Shit. My bad." He took a step back and crossed his arms, his mind hazy from the rush of her taste, her touch, "I uh…misread that one…"

"I…I'm sorry…but…I'm…but I'm not interested…sorry…"

"No, no, I get that…" He scratched the back of the head, "Thought you were into it. I don't know, I'm rusty. Don't apologize that was…that wasn't right."

"Uh…uh-huh…right…"

"Dammit." He crossed his arms, "I don't know how the hell to get over you."

"…I…I don't…I don't know…I…I'm sorry…"

He gave her a brief hug, ruffling her hair, "Stop apologizing." He pat her head and broke the hug, "I'll get over it and leave you alone. See you tomorrow, alright?" He headed for the Jeep.

"Uh-huh…see you tomorrow…"

* * *

Gottfried could have sworn there was some sort of painting that looked exactly like what he was looking at.

Therese looked so perfect, for a lack of a better word, so illustrative. The lighting in her apartment was always dim, a warm darkness created from flame-lit bulbs. She was in a twilight robe, some sort of satin material, yet it was conservative. Although it showed a bit of chest, it covered her arms and fell to her knees. It certainly wasn't something Jeanette would be caught dead in.

She sat poised at the chess board, her left arm resting against it, the other elbow leaning on it as it supported her head. She held her glasses in her right hand, pressing the end up against her lips subconsciously. Her hair, although wet, stayed in a bun, but looked more of a muddy bronze color.

Her attention wasn't directed at the chess board. It was outside the window, and that's what made it all the more stirring to him. The moonlight shone down on her face and made her look like some sort of specter, her gray eyes shining brightly back, as if challenging the moon. Although the look on her face was nothing but hopelessness. A combination of fear and apathy smeared her features. This look rarely shifted, no matter how many times he made her chuckle or kiss him.

He knew what was plaguing her mind, and it wasn't the Sabbat.

"I didn't know your sire still tried to be in contact with you."

"It's nothing but a pathetic obsession." She said softly, turning away from the window and staring back at the board. "After my Embrace, we lost contact with one another. Not that we had much to begin with. I slipped away into obscurity and he seemed discontent with that." She met his gaze, "In his eyes, a childe is to faithfully serve their sire for life. I've…never agreed with that. Especially his definition of servitude."

He shrugged, "I never even knew my sire's name. Neither did Poe. We were Embraced at the bottom of that well…as a blessing…or maybe a curse. I couldn't even tell you where he is today…I guess they're all kinds of different sires…"

She picked up her glass and took a sip, "I would consider it a blessing. The relationship between a sire and childe is always a messy, muddled thing. An entirely different type of blood bond that's impossible to dismiss without death."

"That's…usually the impression I get out of it…" He said, "What does he do?"

"Well…" She sighed, looking down at the board as she fidgeted with the King. "Esau, I believe his name is…he's quiet. A shadow in the Jyhad. He's never done much. It's his…his madness that does the most damage. Though, I don't know much. Jeanette knows more, she was…close to him." She knocked over one of his bishops, "Though she insists his name is Jacob. Some sort of Biblical title to make him out to be a savior."

"It could be where your…" He stopped himself short. Therese wasn't exactly aware of her split personality, so it probably wasn't a good idea to blurt it out now, "Still…I wonder what he wants with you. What he wants done with you…if he has no ties to other Kindred…it begs the question of what he'll have to gain by having you at his side…"

"I'm doubtful it was Esau who called. It was certainly Jacob. He…" She folded her arms over herself as she became visibly uncomfortable, "He's always appreciated what Jeanette gave to him. I believe he mentioned he wanted to…break me down into something like her…whatever that might mean…" She added quickly, like she had no idea what that entailed, although she clearly did.

"Well, we should be safe in a Camarilla city like this." He said, "Or…not…it depends on how old he is…"

"Fifth generation." She murmured against her fist.

He swallowed hard, "Okay…" He said in a smaller voice.

She closed her eyes, "I don't care if he finds me. He can do whatever he wants as long as it keeps him quiet. But if he finds my sister…" She shook her head, "I can't allow that to happen."

"He won't…the fact that he wants to contact you on the phone pretty much confirms that he isn't willing to stumble into the city."

"I hope you're right." She looked up at him. "It's…um…it's your turn."

He looked back at the board, of course, not very sure of his move, "You know, I'm not nearly as good as this game as you are…"

"It's been quite some time since I've played anyone, let alone someone who's made it this far."

"Is Jeanette any good?"

She chuckled softly. "I don't think she even knows how to play."

He chuckled back, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"We don't have to keep playing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I don't mind."

He gave her a concerned look, "Did you want to lie down?"

She put her glasses on, waiting a beat. "I would like that."

"I could stay with you too." She nodded as she stood up, peering down at him. She took a step closer and planted her lips against his.

He kissed her back, slowly wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tiny squeeze. She placed her hands against his chest and continued to kiss him, for once seeming at ease.

He squeezed her a little tighter, "It's alright…you're fine, just relax."

She moved herself in and sat on his lap, pausing for a moment, like she was asking herself if this was appropriate. She must have dismissed the thought because she just went right back to kissing him. He rubbed the small of her back with one hand and gave her squeezes with the other arm.

After moments of bliss, she moved away just a touch, "Did… _you_ want to lie down…?"

"With you? Of course." She stood up again, reaching for his hand. He rose from his seat, taking her hand and getting comfortable with her in the bed.

She took her glasses off, lying them across the night stand before she pulled her hair from the bun and let it tumble around her shoulders. She moved in and gently hugged him, still seeming a little timid about the whole thing.

"It's alright." He gave her a gentle squeeze, making sure the blankets were snug around them both. She reached her arms up and put them around his neck as she kept kissing him.

He kissed her back, decompressing under the feel of her touch and the warmth of her bed. One of her hands slowly ran down the length of his arm before both of them landed on his shoulders and gently massaged them. He closed his eyes, sighing, "Thanks…" He said, "That feels nice…"

"Well, you're always doing such hard work for me…"

"That's because I know you can get overwhelmed sometimes."

"I'm sorry I'm so…high-maintenance…"

"No, I didn't mean it like that…I'm used to dealing with nervousness. Poe's my brother, remember?" He smiled.

She gently rested a hand on his face, "But I shouldn't be an obligation for you."

"You're not. You're the love of my life. Or…unlife…as it were…"

She seemed shocked with such a strong, casual declaration. She held his face with both hands and kissed him furiously. He was surprised at first, but he closed his eyes and kissed her back, giving her shoulders a little massage in return.

He felt her loosen up under his touch, pressing herself against him as she kept kissing him. He was a little hesitant on touching her anywhere else, knowing she could snap at him and call him a pig, but when he saw her start to untie her robe, his uncertainty slowly dissipated. Thinking she was just adjusting it, he moved back slightly to give her some room.

Before she changed her mind, she moved in and kept kissing him, her body exposed now.

He held her close, trying to keep up with her, he still felt like he was playing with fire a little. Compared to her sister, Therese was a much gentler creature.

She moved her lips down and gently kissed him along his jawline, resting a hand against his chest, occasionally rubbing tiny circles with her fingertips. He figured it was now or never, once her hand left his chest, he slowly took his shirt off, hoping that it wasn't crossing the line.

Her eyes quickly glanced over his chest. She couldn't quite understand why it was appealing to her, but she wasn't going to question it. Not now. She wrapped her arms around him and met his lips again for a heated kiss.

He did what he could to keep up, moving onto his pants. He rubbed her back a bit more furiously now, still too nervous to touch anywhere else.

She hadn't caught on to his nervousness quite yet, she was too lost in her own world. She let out a soft sigh, moving her lips down to his neck. What got him the most was just the sound of her voice. That deeper pitch almost surprised him. He was so used to Jeanette's higher squeals and moans that Therese's throatier tones were a refreshing change of pace.

He tried to relax a little bit, rubbing her sides and her stomach to see if she was comfortable with that.

"Gottfried…" She said lowly, "I'm not a china doll…"

"Oh, you're not?" He smirked.

"I appreciate your care for me." She kissed his lips briefly, "But, I…I'm ready to push this aside…" She kissed his neck again, "So long as Jeanette or the Camarilla don't hear a word of it."

"Very well." He gently reached up and caressed her breasts, more or less shoving himself on top of her, kissing her with fury.

She shifted herself so none of his weight was on her, considering how heavy he was. She reached his hands out behind his shoulders, gripping on there as she kept up with his kisses.

"If I'm too heavy, we can always switch places."

"I think this is just fine." She gently ran her fingers over his hair, then kissed him again, slowly bringing her legs up around him. He sighed and relaxed even more, kissing her back and continuing to give her breasts a massage. She gave a small groan, a little smile on her lips, "You…you like those, don't you?"

"Perhaps." He kissed one, giving the other a squeeze.

She hummed with contentment, "You're quite talented…"

"Thanks." He kissed you, giving her a long kiss as he went to take his underwear off.

He could vividly remember Jeanette's grin when he saw his size. He didn't know what he was expecting with Therese, but he almost snickered when he saw her look of shock. She very quickly tried to dismiss it and pretend she wasn't shocked, but he still saw it in her eye.

"It's alright…I don't want to overwhelm you." He said in between kisses.

"You're not, don't worry, darling." She placed a cool hand on the back of his neck, her other rubbing his upper chest as she kissed his neck.

He smiled, "I love you."

She still seemed absolutely touched by that, kissing him deeply, "I love you too, Gottfried…"

He closed his eyes as he kissed her back, rubbing her sides and her breasts whenever he could. She sighed into his mouth, another deep and spine-chilling sound. Her hips, whether consciously or not, started to build up some sort of rhythm beneath him, craving some sort of action. "Are you ready?"

She gently broke the kiss, thinking about it for a moment. Then she nodded, "Just…please be gentle…I know what I said earlier but…" She accidentally eyed his manhood again.

"If you're not ready, I won't start…it's up to you, I want to make sure you're comfortable."

"No, no, that's alright." She kissed him again, "I am."

"Alright, I'll be gentle, I promise."

She nodded, "Thank you." A little smile tugged at her lips.

He pushed in slowly, looking at her facial expressions to more or less tell him when it was a good time to go in further. At first, she seemed in pain, but it very quickly resolved to pleasure. It seemed to be an unexpected pleasure as well, like she didn't expect any of this to be as pleasant as it was.

As soon as he saw she wasn't stressed, he went in further, holding her close so she knew that everything would be okay. She let out a loud cry as he finally pushed in all the way, covering her mouth with a hand. She closed her eyes and gave a shaky sigh of bliss, clearly enjoying him thoroughly.

He followed the rhythm she unintentionally began to set, letting out a groan or two as he finally began to penetrate her. He could feel the weight of his load being reduced, hoping dearly that she could take it. She bit her lip as he pushed in and out of her, moaning his name and grabbing at the bedsheets in ecstasy. Clearly this relieved all the stresses of the day for her, and that much was evident with the look on her face.

He moved off of her once he finished, holding her close, "You alright?"

She nodded, smiling, "…of course…what, did you expect me to be injured?"

"No…I just wanted to know if I was slow enough…"

"It was perfect." She kissed him warmly. Something in the back of her head was screaming for more, but she knew that would be beyond improper. She felt sinful enough, now that the realization of what they'd done actually sunk in.

"Feeling's mutual." He kissed her back.

"Gottfried…thank you." She met his eye.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For loving me."

He smiled, "You don't need to thank me for that. I benefit from our relationship just as much as you do."

She held onto him dearly, closing her eyes, "I can't thank you enough…"

He rolled his eyes, "It's alright Therese." He said, "You'll always have me by your side."

* * *

The height and the fact that the stairs felt like they went on forever didn't help any of them with their nervousness. Poe for one was literally hiding behind Phaedra, as they were the only four to be provided clearance to the top of the Setite temple, as the rest of Strauss's forces were fighting the ground forces.

"I don't like this…" Prospero said, "What are our chances against a crazy snake lady like Natalia anyway?"

May seemed entirely overwhelmed with everything, including the fact that her heels kept getting stuck between the stones. "Hopefully the chances will be high."

"We'll just have to be careful." Phaedra said, "If it looks like we're going to lose, we'll run."

"Well, you're the expert, right?" Prospero looked at her.

"Expert?" She asked, "What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know…I thought you and that Setite guy always butt heads or something…you know what they're capable of, right?"

"A little."

"Wonderful…" May muttered bitterly.

At the summit they were met with four opponents who didn't belong there in the slightest. From left to right it was Lafayette, Remus, Cedric, and Madame Vaska. Unlike the Camarilla, they seemed eager for battle.

"Madame Vaska?" Prospero asked, "Aw…come on, what the hell are you doing here?" Then he added through clenched teeth, "I thought you severed your ties with the Sabbat."

"Consider it a one-time reunion." Madame Vaska said, with Lafayette clearly looking annoyed with this entire setup.

"Well, if it isn't the Ishtarri who betrayed us." Remus said, drawing his sword, "I will personally make an example out of you."

"An example of what?" Phaedra reached for her axe, "How _not_ to behave? How _not_ to settle and find yourself? I can't wait for you to gaze into death's eyes and realize what a fool you've been."

May looked absolutely horrified, and regretted every choice she's made so far.

Footsteps were heard as another being climbed to the top of the temple, "There you are, Sabbat cretin!" A harsh Italian accent was heard as Giuseppe faced Lafayette, "I've finally tracked you all the way here, now you will die!"

Lafayette merely smiled back, "No, no, no…I'm afraid you're wrong, Giovanni…anyone who tries to kill me merely makes me stronger. Have you not learned?"

"Giuseppe!" Prospero screamed at the top of his dead lungs, immediately pumping Celerity to apprehend the Giovanni.

A sadistic grin spread across Madame Vaska's face, she held a hand out. Prospero glowed blue and stopped in his tracks. As usual, she had her favorite puppet once more.

"Giovanni!" Cedric drew his scythes, diving at Giuseppe as the two of them engaged in a fierce duel atop the tower.

Remus's target was painfully obvious, "I shall make this quick for you. I do not have time to waste, you see."

Poe narrowed his eyes and drew his gold sword, dashing at Remus at high speeds.

Remus clashed back with ease, "How disappointing." He said, cloaking himself in the shadows of Obtenebration, "You intend to fight your way to the grave. Allow me to show you why that is a foolish mistake."

Poe may have had speed, and of course, the righteous power on his side. But it seemed Remus was too seasoned a veteran to fall for his tricks. Even with his Celerity at its maximum power, Remus was able to outplay him. Once he caught Poe off guard, he floored him. Poe grunted as he hit the ground, trying to get up, but Remus quickly stabbed him in the back before he could.

Nothing was heard for almost a full minute after that aside from his screams. Remus's yellow, animalistic eyes widened, for such a deafening scream did not warrant the simple attack he gave, either that or the Ishtarri's pain tolerance was horribly low. "What…do we have here?" He gashed him again, his curiosity becoming borderline torture as he began to give Poe's scars a fresh coat of paint. While not at Final Death, the Kindred of the Laibon was surely close.

And of course Phaedra was being blocked from doing anything by a big blue wretch. "We have similarities, the Nagaraja and the Tzimisce…" Lafayette held his hands out, "You eat flesh. I use it for power. Why don't we see which clan would come out on top in an ideological fight, hmm?"

"Because that would be barbaric and stupid." Phaedra was beyond her usual self. She was beyond her cool intelligence and flexible patience.

She was pissed.

She held a hand out and summoned a specter to distract the Tzimisce and dashed towards Remus and Poe. She could have fought Remus off, however, she brought the back of her axe down to clock Poe in the back of the head and knock him out.

Remus narrowed his eyes, "That was not a miscalculation." He said, "You _intended_ to strike your Ishtarri lover…" He said, "Perhaps, to save him from the grief of his old pains? Oh, how marvelous…how marvelous!" He laughed.

She seemed a lot calmer now that he was unconscious, not reliving any of the pain he had felt. " _Marvelous_." She scowled, _"Meraviglioso, come la vista del tuo cadavere!"_

Prospero whirled in, his mind blurred and controlled by Vaska, he had a Potence-laced fist out towards Phaedra, but she blocked it just in time with her axe. "You misunderstand, Nagaraja." Remus said, "You're not going to get your lucky kill on this eve. You and your Camarilla are going to be caught for what it truly is. Foolish and fragile. Tonight will mark a victory for the Sabbat, marked by the ash of all your fallen bodies."

"Oh, I'm _sure_." She slurred, "At the very most you're looking at a retreat, you crusty oaf, and nothing more. Is it ever any different?!" She laughed, "You aren't capable of killing us, you never have been!" She made sure not to slice into Prospero, instead she beat him around with the back of her axe, which left strikes that actually dented his armor, "Let us not play pretend in such real world situations. It shows your childishness, dear."

"Oh, I am doing no pretending." He scowled, "I will have my revenge on the Tremere. You are but brambles I need to slice down to continue on my path!"

"I recognize a familiar speech before our Tremere Prince threw you from a window."

He snarled like a mad-bull, knowing full-well that she was too busy dealing with Prospero to block a second attack. He charged at her and slashed her with his Potence-laced blade.

It left a deep scratch in her right thigh. She stumbled back and waved her hands to start concocting zombies, "May dear, are you here as a cheerleader or are you here to fight?"

May stood like a statue, she had been slowly backing away during the entire fight. When Phaedra pointed her out, she just ran.

" _Sei un dannato pazzo, Prospero…"_ Phaedra grumbled, realizing exactly how one-sided the battle was. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get Prospero back on her side any time soon, so she tried to scoop up Poe and make a run for it.

She bumped into someone on the way down the stairs, hearing a sharp and angry baritone voice asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sirius…" Remus's eyes glowed with pleasure as he entered the battlefield.

"Sirius!" Lafayette said as he was fighting off the ghost, "Help me diablerize this Nagaraja!"

"Oh, it would be my pleasure." Sirius smirked, as his snake-like tongue flickered out.

Phaedra was a little dizzy as it was from knocking into Sirius with such force. "Damn…" Her bright eyes nervously flickered around. It certainly didn't look as if she was really going to escape with ease. She kept one hand firmly on her axe as the other held Poe over her shoulder. At least she was adept with carrying limp bodies. She would have loved to bargain with them, but she knew they would make a ridiculous request. She couldn't think of much else to say as she was slowly surrounded, "I'm not sure it would be a wise idea to grow hungry from the very material you require to work with."

Sirius took out a knife and stabbed it into her open wound, grabbing her by the neck, "Shut up." She felt a presence behind her, most likely Lafayette. He most likely shafted the specter onto Remus.

Poe fell to the ground as she gasped and clawed at his hand. Her eyes grew vicious as she reached forward to claw out his other eye and dig a heel of her boot into his stomach.

Sirius flinched, trying to fight her off. Phaedra was then grabbed from behind by the Tzimisce. Evidently, he was tired of just watching. He pinned her down, turning slowly into his Zulo form as he gave a big roar.

She grunted as her head cracked against the hard floors. Her axe was just out of reach, unfortunately, so she reached right where nobody would want to. Into his mouth.

She grabbed his tongue and pulled, pulling as hard as she could. She knew he would try to bite her arm off, so she held the bottom of his jaw with her other hand, her fingers dripping with blood. Lafayette roared, thrashing about and trying to free himself.

Sirius cocked his pistol and aimed it at Phaedra, "Come on, make this quick for us, Nagaraja trash."

"We both know _that_ isn't going to help anyone." She said, referring to his gun, as she tried to make sure he didn't grind her fingers off.

"Don't be stupid." He got close to her ear, "A bullet might not kill, but it'll distract a vampire enough to lose concentration. You let go, the jaws close. You're dead. Comprende?"

" _Comprendere? Comprendo ti strapperò gli occhio. Serpente sporco."_

"Save the squawking…jeez…" He was about to fire, then he stopped, "Shit…" He looked up, "You guys hear that?"

The Sabbat members momentarily stopped, "Hear what?" Madame Vaska asked.

"All the hissing…"

"Hissing?" Cedric asked, still locked in his conflict with Giuseppe. A tornado could go by and they would still be clashing blades.

"No…no…we're too late!" Sirius said, looking properly nervous for the first time in his unlife, "She's coming…"

Up the stairs with all the pomp and circumstance of a red carpet event was Natalia, flanked by her four most loyal followers, and more snakes than a zoo could fit. "Lock them all up again." She ordered.

Lafayette turned back to normal, "Ignore her for now. I need to begin my feast on the Nagaraja."

"Are you insane?" Remus frowned, "She'll imprison us again!"

He rolled his eyes, unhappy with the change in plans, but agreeing anyway. He leapt off of Phaedra to join his Sabbat comrades in fighting the former Serpents of Light. This left Phaedra under the watch of Sirius and Natalia, though she was the last thing on their mind at the moment.

"Hello Sirius." Natalia smiled.

Sirius's knees buckled, his shoulders shook. He did everything he could to make it look like he _wasn't_ shivering. "…hey…"

"Why so quiet?" Her grin grew, "What was that? I can barely hear you over there."

Phaedra licked her injured fingers, hoping to encourage the healing process. She gently lifted Poe up again, scrambling back out of the way.

Natalia smelled the air for a moment of so, "Our blood…she smells like our blood." Her eyes flickered to Phaedra, "Leaving so soon, darling? I don't think we've properly met…"

She wearily got to her feet, "If whatever he told me of our clan differences are of any truth, I really should be going…"

"She isn't one of us?" Natalia looked at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head, "A Nagaraja."

"Nagaraja? Ew…disgusting…get rid of it, I don't want to look at it."

"Hey!" Sirius barked, "I don't follow your orders—"

"Ah." Natalia raised a hand at his hand.

Sirius snarled, rushing at Phaedra like an animal to the beck and call of his master. He pulled a knife out and went to slash at her with it.

Phaedra ducked out of the way, her leg screaming at her for such a strain, "I thought you didn't follow her orders." She smirked, still stepping back out of the way.

"Come on, Sirius! Why is she still alive?!" Natalia screeched, "You're of my blood! You're of the blood of the great Kemintiri! Don't sully our name with your weakness!"

He grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place. Instead of giving her a brute attack, he looked her in the eye. Their faces were inches apart. "Should've left the city when it was just me."

She continued to smile, "I really would have if I could. You don't know how much I've wanted to leave." She briefly glanced at the ring on his finger, "But I'm sure you can understand the attachments that've kept me here. They're worth the risk."

"I guess I'm just going to have to kill you both! You're making a mess of things, as usual!" Natalia said.

"Quiet." Sirius turned around, "I've been hunting this one for a while. She'll be ours in a matter of time!"

"Oh, is that right?" Natalia smiled, "Have you been trying to wrap her in a burlap sack and deliver her to the high council of the Setites as an apology gift? For being related to Kemintiri and I? They won't take you back, Sirius darling. They'll never accept you. They've never accepted any of us. Embrace your destiny, my childe. Embrace who you are. Fulfill Kemintiri's destiny with me!"

"You poor thing…" Phaedra sympathized, "My sire wasn't nearly as persistently irksome as yours is…I suppose that explains a good deal of your behaviors…"

"You stay outta this!" Sirius spat.

Natalia cackled softly, "Let me show you how a _real_ Follower of Set dispose of such Nagaraja trash." She held a hand out, a green glow came from it.

Phaedra's bones began to crack and her body began to change form until she was a massive green snake. Sirius's eye shrunk. There was no Phaedra anymore, it was just a snake now. "What the hell…" He shuddered, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"The same thing I do to anyone who crosses me." Natalia smiled, as Phaedra slithered over to her and she pet her head, "Where do you think I get all my snakes from?"

"You are seriously fucked up…"

"Kill him." She pointed, and Phaedra, or, Phaedra the snake rather, lashed out at Sirius.

"Ah!" Sirius was bitten everywhere, constricted too. If not for his clan, he would have been poisoned to death several times over by now, "Damn it, Phaedra! Not now!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Join me or die, Sirius! Those are your choices, those have always been your choices!"

Sirius tried to fight Phaedra off. To his luck, Giuseppe was either defeated, or he fled, because Cedric was freed up to fight Natalia.

There was also the multi-pronged siege on the temple, from the Camarilla and the Sabbat. Sirius looked around, seeing Poe's downed body.

There was still a job to do.

He had no idea why Natalia put her temple so far away from the main city. It made lugging two unconscious bodies all the more difficult. Finding help wasn't going to be easy in the middle of the wilderness.

He growled as a raindrop hit him on the head. Sure, a little rain meant nothing now, but there were muddy slopes he had to go over soon, and with a downpour, it was going to be a practical marsh.

Lightning stuck every so often, masking Sirius's swears as he trudged through the mud and splashed some of it on himself. The two bodies? Forget it. They were going to be a little messy.

Poe was slung over one shoulder, while the large snake was on the other. Every time Phaedra stirred, he bonked her on the head to knock her out again. It was either that or get bitten.

After a mile or two, his muscles screamed with pain, as Phaedra most likely got heavier in the transition to snake. (Or the same, who was Sirius to judge?) He was nevertheless pleased when he finally reached downtown Los Angeles, and happier still when he found the Skyline Apartments. He was slathered in mud, but he didn't care.

On the other side of the apartment door was Rainy, and she immediately screamed when she saw who was on the other end.

"Hey. Me again." Sirius half-smiled, "Mind helping me out?"

* * *

 **A/N:** FYI Rainy screamed at the bodies, not Sirius, don't worry. I mean, who wouldn't scream if they saw Sirius at the door? I would. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Huh? November? It's…it's November? What? Huh? WHAT!? Oopsies. I'm more upset we didn't publish a Halloween chapter more than anything else…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also Juliet.

* * *

The door to Sirius's house flung open, and he walked in, covered in blood and mud, "I'm taking a shower…" He muttered.

"Huh? Oh, alright babe. I'll come up in a few minutes." He heard her call back. As he went upstairs and got into the shower, he rinsed off the initial layers of mud and blood, finally feeling somewhat clean. The door opened and Juliet walked in, taking her things off and joining him in the shower.

"Hey." She smiled, combing her fingers through his wet hair to get it off of his face.

"Hey…" He said, "There's uh…probably a lot of dirt and shit on the ground…"

"That's alright." She looked down, "You were out at work, I get it."

"Yeah…" He looked down too, but not to observe the dirt or his surroundings. "So how have you been feeling?"

"I'm good. I'm doing good." She looked a little worried, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah…" He gave her a hug, holding her close.

She closed her eyes, "Hey, it's okay." She kissed the side of his neck, "What's up?"

With all the water running, it was easy to mistake it for the shower. Although one stream of water was tears from his eye. He sniffed and squeezed her tighter.

She held onto him closely, "It's okay. You can cry, it's just me, baby."

He took a shaky breath, "Natalia…Natalia's back…she's in the city…"

"Your…your sire?" She asked, now looking worried, "What? How'd she…does she know where we are?"

"No…no one's ever gonna know where I live. I ain't changing that…"

"Okay…good." She gave a relieved sigh, "What did she say to you? What did she do? What does she want?"

"She wants me back by her side, so we can find Kemintiri and take over the world together…" He sighed, "She's…she's scary powerful…jeez…it's been a long time since I've seen her fight…but…she's brutal…she could take out the Camarilla…"

"You're…not joining her, right?"

"No." He said, "She wasn't happy to hear that…"

"Well, that sucks for her…"

"Sucks for all of us too." He said, "Any damage she causes to the Kindred of this city, and casualties, it's my fault. Cause I'm not able to stop her. Well, I'm gonna have to put an end to that…"

"It's not all your fault. She's not just here for you, right?"

"No…but…me being here probably works out for her just great…" He said, "Tomorrow, I'm gonna try to kill her again…"

"Just…be careful, alright? Bring a buddy. Don't do this alone."

His eye darted around, "Oh yeah…another thing…might be gone for a month or two…"

"…oh yeah?" She started lathering his hair with shampoo for him.

He nodded, "They want me in New York…I…I'll try to make it as quick as possible…but, you should be safe here…"

She seemed a little upset, but she masked it. "Alright. I get it. You think you'll be able to call me whenever you get the chance?"

"I'll try…I mean…it's some pretty hard shit we're in…I'll see if I can find the time…"

"I understand." She kissed him, "We're gonna have to have some pretty hot sex if you want me to remember you well in case you die out there."

"I ain't gonna die out there, remember?" He smiled, "I'm never gonna die."

"I know. Put your heart in the jar, alright?"

"Eh…I don't know…"

"Ugh. Then for god's sake, be careful."

"I will." He squeezed her, "You think I would leave you and the kids alone?"

"I know you wouldn't mean to." She held him back, "But you never know what the hell is gonna happen that's out of your control."

"I know." He kissed her lips, "I'm sorry." He said, "I love you, and I hate putting you through shit like this…"

She rested her head against his chest, "That means a lot to me. Thanks."

"I love you more than you think I do." He said, "You're on my mind a lot. Sometimes…it's just…dirty stuff…but…I don't know…I think about you a lot, no matter what I'm doing at work…"

She giggled a bit, "Yeah. Me too." He leaned in and started kissing her, rubbing her back and eventually squeezing onto her bum. She sighed into his mouth, "Can we do this somewhere else…? I don't want to slip and break my neck…"

"Sure." He said, "Let me just dry off first." He turned the shower off.

She hopped out with him and grabbed a towel, drying herself off as well, then she looked over at him, "So do you blow dry your hair or what?"

"Nah, I just…play with it for a while…" He said, looking up and instinctively trying to futz with it now, "I'm guessing we don't have time for me to fix it now, seeing as how wet you are." He smirked.

"Yeah, let's get to it already." She sauntered down the halls, towards the bedrooms. "C'mon."

He snickered, following her in, "You look hot." He said, "You still do. And you still will months from now."

She smirked, "I wonder how pregnant I'll look when you come back."

He licked his lips, "Not that different, I'm gonna try and make it fast."

"Who knows what my body will do." She shrugged a shoulder, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Damn…I really wanna fuck you right now…"

"Then do it." She smirked.

"Ah, ah, not right away…" He tackled her back and started kissing her, "You gotta let out a few rivers first."

She snickered, "Oh yeah? You gonna help with that…?"

"Well, you are laying here naked, looking sexy, it'd be a crime not to." He said, kissing her lips and resting his bulge on her stomach.

She sighed, her body melting under his touch, "You're gonna have to do a lot more than that, hun…"

"I know, I know…" He said, thinking for a while, "Hey…what's the most phallic thing you can think of…aside from a penis…"

Her brow fell, "…what? Like, body part…? Or just, thing, in the world?"

"Just a thing…anything."

"…but, like, not a dildo? Not a sex toy? Like an everyday thing?"

"Oh yeah…those exist…guess I could do that…"

One of her brows raised, "What are you thinking, hmm? I have some zucchini in the fridge if that's what you're after…"

"It doesn't have to be tonight…but…sometimes I fantasize about stuffing you in multiple holes at once…"

"Want me to go get you one?"

"Nah, nah, maybe some other time…" He started rubbing her stomach as he slid his shaft down to her leg.

She hissed quietly, "Did you want to bite me then…?"

"Juliet…"

She grinned mischievously.

He sighed, "Alright…I gotta reduce the blood flow to the brain, you're thinking too much. Gotta distract ya." He reached down and started massaging her lower abdomen.

She closed her eyes, "Sirius…" She scratched the sheets a bit, "Maybe that's not true…"

"Eh?"

"Maybe…blood flow to the brain is nice…thinking…"

"Not when you're like this." He went down a bit further and started sucking on her stomach, reaching for her entrance and starting to massage that too.

"Shit, Sirius…" She shut her eyes tightly and gave a series of high pitched squeals and moans, not able to string together anything near a sentence.

"I don't know why you swear like a sailor whenever I'm fucking you…" He said, "It's kinda sexy…"

She gasped for air, "Please…god…please don't stop…"

"Of course not." He smiled and went in slightly deeper, "See…like…I feel like a dildo or something would be better than my hand…you know?"

She grunted, "You could…" She gasped and bit her lip, "A-Always get that zucchini…"

"Nah, I feel touched that I can do this much to make you completely immobile. It's nice."

"Fuck…" She hissed, her hips starting to twitch and jerk, "Sirius…"

"What? I haven't even used my mouth yet…"

"Oh god…" She gave a beaming grin, only for a second, then she gasped again, "Oh god…"

"Jeez…didn't know that made you so happy…guess I should get to it, huh?"

"It feels…so good…" She panted out, he could see her abdomen quiver as an orgasm approached.

He was about to go in with his mouth like he always did, then he stopped to look at her, his snake-tongue flickering out briefly, "You look so beautiful from here."

She gave a dazed smile, "And you look smoldering…"

He stifled a dry chuckle, "I should've expected you to say that." He kissed her entrance, rather than make it dirty and quick, he wanted her to remember this for a while. He gradually began to lick her womanhood, holding her butt firmly and doing what he could to follow the rhythm she set.

She closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch, rather than tense up and writhe like she usually would. It was like some sort of massage, something that eased away every fear she had about losing him. He let go of her butt, rubbing over her stomach with both hands and exploring her womanhood further as he opened his jaws a bit wider.

The feeling of his fangs against her sensitive skin lit her up and made her scream as her release suddenly claimed her. She let out a slew of hissed curses as she felt her essence pour out onto his mouth.

He sighed as he felt himself be washed over by her, his hands freezing on her abdomen as he rubbed it over with his thumbs. He went just a little deeper as he kept using his tongue to masturbate her to completion.

As her climax claimed its final reaction for her, she screamed his name out to the ceiling and begged for him, grasping her fingers through the thick roots of his hair.

He wiped his mouth off and backed off, "Oh, what's wrong, Juliet?" He smirked, "Need a penis?"

"Yeah…" She panted, "Gimme a sec…"

He gave her a soft hug and kissed her neck, "Need me to rub something? Anything sore yet, while you relax?"

"I just need to remember what having a vagina is like…"

"I don't know whether I should feel sorry or flattered…"

"Flattered…" He snickered and kissed her cheek, rubbing her stomach and squeezing her close. She nuzzled her face up against his, tracing her fingers along his jawline, then down his back.

"We could just go to sleep…I mean, I don't wanna kill you…not while you're pregnant…"

"Please…do it…"

"Soon?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright…it's huge…but…let me make it bigger…" He started humping her lower abdomen furiously.

She closed her eyes tightly, "Sirius…" She begged, " _Please_ …"

"Beg a little more."

" _Sirius! Fuck!_ " She demanded impatiently.

He burst out laughing, probably angering her more if anything, given that he couldn't very well laugh and make love at the same time. Once he finally calmed down, he started penetrating her. She gave a relieved groan, spreading her legs more to accommodate for the space he took up.

He grabbed onto her roughly and took advantage of her previous wetness to slide in as far as he could physically go. She let out a throaty grunt every time he reached in as deep as he could, her heart pounding loud enough for both of them to hear and internalize.

The rhythm he started was fiercer than any she had set that night, but honestly it was nothing but a benefit. She only encouraged him, begging him for more between curses and occasional bites, literally. She bit onto his shoulder and neck, whatever she could, especially as he brought her into another climax.

"Alright…" He said as he pulled out, "Well…that was good fun, right?" He moved beside her.

"…not when you put it like that…" She muttered, still trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"'Good fun'…sounds stupid…"

"Jeez…had no idea my slang wasn't good enough for you kids these days…I guess it's what I get for growing up in the Depression…"

"Yeah…uh huh…"

"Come on, smile." He pinched her cheek and kissed her lips.

She kissed him back, "God, I love you…"

"I love you too."

* * *

The banging on Cadmus's door made him jolt, just from how loud it was. That wasn't even typical of Angelique. Then he heard a familiar graze, "Yo, Vanderbilt, open up!"

Cadmus's eyes popped open, still a bit bloodshot. He was all the way up in his bedroom, meditating on his bed. "It's open." He called, not bothering to move.

The door opened and then slammed shut. There was a slight pause where Cadmus just heard Ferrum's boots thudding against the floors downstairs, then thumping against the stairs. There was a light rap on the doorway before Ferrum walked in his bedroom, "Hey." He grunted, which came out as more of a bark.

Cadmus faced him, still sitting on his bed, "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Nah, just noticed Angelique is out and about and yer not. You cut ties er somethin'?"

"No, I just thought I was burdening her and I told her it would be safer to hole up somewhere else for a little while. I have no idea when any of this is going to blow over."

"Uh huh." He continued to stare at the bed with a look that, despite his maybe dressed up appearance, still made him look rather unintelligent, "So she's not single or anythin'. That's what she made it sound like."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I dunno. She told me you two broke things off. Said it was mutual."

"What the hell?!" He sprang up like his bed was on fire, "How could she have mixed up what I said? I just…wanted to give her space…in case…I go nuts from being in here for a while, that's all. Where is she?"

"No clue." Ferrum stepped back, "She's been on the street doin' her thing since then. You know her, she's not the type to throw herself around to people anyway. You shouldn't worry about it."

"But I still need to tell her that we didn't break up." He start frantically looking for his boots.

"I could do it if you want. She's been visiting us a lot."

"It…it should come from me though…" He said, "She'll probably think I'm lazy or a douche if I don't tell her myself…"

"Then I'll ask her to come here."

"I would appreciate that."

Ferrum gave a brief nod, "It's just funny. Ever since I met her, I never thought she'd be the settling-down type. Always seemed like a little spit-fire to me. It's not just the blood-bond, right? You two got along before that?"

"Uh…" He paused, for what felt like minutes, "I…I'm not sure. We…uh….getting along…might not…be the words to use…for when we first met…"

Ferrum snickered, "I'd believe that. Hey, I mean, to each his own. She seems happy, doesn't really matter."

"Yeah…uh…you'll really try to bring her here?"

"Yeah, whenever I can find 'er. She's a wriggly little thing."

"Right…thanks."

Ferrum paused, "So, uh, it ain't weird to marry a Kindred, right?"

He sat back on the bed, "Don't think so, why?"

"I dunno. They say marriage is forever and for us…forever is…uh…a pretty long time. Some people would get bored a' that, I guess…get tired of…coffee ice-cream every night, year after year…"

"You want to marry Miranda?"

"…never said that…"

He smiled, "I don't see why she would be against it. She's not always a…social being…but…I mean was locked in a cage her entire childhood by the Society of Leopold, remember? She'll probably eat something like this up."

He sighed, "Yeah, and after a-hundred years with the same partner, someone like her's gonna get real bored."

"No she won't. She likes you."

"I get that. Doesn't mean she won't get bored. I could be her best friend in the entire universe and she'd still get ants in her pants eventually, wouldn't she?"

"Has she so far?"

"Well, no. It's only been a few months, at most…"

"Then you're probably good. A few months of her having sex with one person is something I would have never imagined in my time under LaCroix. You changed her more than you give yourself credit for."

"Well, it's not like anyone stuck a baby-monitor on her and made sure she was monogamous. She could be out with someone else every night for all I know. That's…half the reason I'm doing this. She's mine, dammit, and it pisses me off to think about anyone else getting their filthy paws on her."

"I know what you mean. Elspeth was a little like that…frisky…I guess you could say." He said, "That's probably something you should talk with her about. To make sure you really want to marry her."

"That'd be a hell of a dick move, doncha think? 'Hey, I was thinkin' a' marryin' you, yer not gonna cheat on me, right?' I dunno, sounds like a shitty conversation in the making…"

"Well…yeah…if you do it like that…" He said, "I meant…wait for time to pass…build trust…that kinda thing."

Ferrum grunted, "I'm not a patient guy."

He shrugged, "Then propose." He said, "Chances are she won't know the difference between how long a couple normally waits before marriage. If it makes you feel better about what she could be doing behind your back."

"It would." He said, "Well, now we gotta figure out how to get these assholes off your back before Angelique goes and takes care of them herself."

"Pfft, I have no idea." He said, "You figure out a way to get rid of a LaSombra and a Malkavian without dying, let me know."

"I dunno. I got this Kuei-Jin on my ass who kinda disappeared on his own. Sometimes they'll have better things to do besides hunt you."

"The Kuei-Jin were kicked out of this city months ago. After being attacked by the Camarilla one day, Sabbat the next, and then the Anarchs, they just packed up and left." He said, "But I see what you're saying, they might get theirs…"

"I'll hang around with you if you want to get outside."

"Really?" He asked, "Hey…thanks."

"It ain't a problem. Kindred don't like fucking around with a bear too much."

"Cool." He smiled, "Thanks for everything."

"Not a problem. I'll tell Angelique to get over here as soon as she can."

"Right, I owe ya one."

* * *

Sometimes even the most advanced Kindred spies brought conventional tools to help them out.

In Sirius's case, who was halfway up a tree, a good set of binoculars didn't hurt. He wanted to scope out the temple and see where exactly Natalia was. That way, Obfuscate could be his friend and he could be a quiet end to someone just before they got particularly troublesome.

Anyone who told him a telescope would work just as well as a set of binoculars didn't live long.

"Alright…now…I think she's at the top of the temple…where else would she be?" He asked himself, then he zoomed in on the stairs, a mix of shocked and disappointed, "Oh…no, no, no…what are you guys doing here?" He asked, watching a gaggle of Sabbat leaders climb to the summit of the temple.

Sirius flimsily got himself down from the tree, running to catch up with them, "God damn it…they wanna freaking kill themselves? What the hell are they doing here? She's mine!"

His best bet was to stay close to the Sabbat, that way he would still have 'allies' at least. He dreaded the day where he would finally be found out, as a Camarilla spy, but that day most likely wouldn't come for a while. He hoped it would happen much later, when the Sabbat are a bit more broken down, like the Anarchs. The Sabbat were way too strong as they were. If he was found out now, disaster would strike.

Lafayette turned around and smiled as he say Sirius joined them, "Ah, good, more numbers for us."

"Yeah, I'll say. So what's the plan…we taking out Natalia?"

"But of course." Lafayette said, "We need to repay her for imprisoning us."

Sirius nodded, with himself, Lafayette, Remus, and Cedric, maybe they did have a chance.

Natalia was in her hammock, completely naked, getting a foot rub from one of her four loyal followers. The other three close by. "Hate to interrupt the hard work you're doing." Sirius smirked, "But I brought some company…"

Natalia scowled, then she smiled and laughed, "You stubborn fools, you've marched towards your deaths! It's five against four!" She said, clapping her hands together, "All of you, formations. I will join…" She yawned, "When I feel the time is right."

"How dare you! We come to fight you and you give us your lowly servants?!" Lafayette fumed.

"As long as I outnumber you, it's pointless to get up…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lafayette grinned. As a fifth member of the Sabbat quite literally fell from the sky.

Or flew, rather. Basil's blue wings folded up slightly as he landed, "At your service, _monsieur_." He said.

Natalia hissed, her serpent's tongue flickering out, "Who is that?!"

Lafayette clasped his hands together, "So? Are we worth your time now?"

A feminine laugh was heard, but it didn't belong to anyone at the summit. Madame Vaska ascended to the top level, crossing her arms, "I've got a few farewells for you as well…Natalia…childe of Kemintiri…I think this temple would be a lovely extension to my palace up north…"

"Madame Vaska…" Lafayette growled, then he smiled, a horrid one, as his yellow eyes lit up with glee. "I get to kill two ungrateful women in one evening? I shudder to think how wonderful it will be…"

Cedric looked from Vaska to Lafayette, "She should not be our priority. She saved us from this wretched place, remember?"

"Oh, how could you forget so easily…the time that she captured you and nearly had you executed? Remember? She set in entire events of the Phantom's Mask into motion!"

"Cedric, do you really want to be led around by someone a _fifth_ of your age?" Madame Vaska smiled, "Or do you want to work alongside me, to find Lazarus?"

Lafayette clenched his fists, "How dare you! You're trying to split us apart! I won't have it, you old bag of dust, I'm going to make sure there's nothing left of you!"

Natalia raised a hand to mouth as she cackled, "You'll all destroy yourselves before you can even reach me…"

Another Kindred climbed to the top of the tower, trying to make his entrance silent, but Giuseppe was spotted quickly by Cedric. The latter's blood froze over as he reached for his scythes.

Remus took a few steps forward, taking in what he could of the twelve or so fighters, "I believe it's safe to assume that not everyone will survive this."

"Of course not, Remus. You don't need to be a Malkavian to figure that out." Lafayette said, "Madame Vaska will most likely be the first death, seeing as she was foolish enough to come alone…"

"Was I?" Madame Vaska asked.

"Your foolish Blood Brothers will not impress the likes of the Sabbat or Natalia's forces."

"I did not bring Blood Brothers…" She said, "I brought an ally…one like me, in the True Black Hand. The Tal'Mahe'Ra."

"…what…?" He looked shocked. After being lectured thousands of times about how she was independent and old-fashioned enough to be her own vampire. He was surprised that she was acting as a group.

A cane was heard as the thirteenth fighter made it to the top, "Didn't start without me, eh?" He asked.

"I don't get it." Sirius said, "Who's the fatass in the bowler's hat?"

Remus's eyes widened, he pulled his sword out, glaring at the newcomer, "You chose a bad night to come here now, Tremere."

Donatello snickered sadistically, "It's such a shame. I always _loved_ working with LaSombra every once in a while." He said, "You seem to be an outlier…"

Remus boiled with rage, his eyes flickered over to Madame Vaska, "You've chosen a foolish partner. One who will most likely die before he even steps foot into battle."

"We'll see about that." Madame Vaska said.

Sirius scanned the battlefield. Things were getting out of hand rather quickly. There might not be much of a Sabbat if any of them made one wrong move. He was worried. He wasn't worried specifically about anyone in the Sabbat, the team he was pretending to be on. But he knew that in the Jyhad, one pawn or bishop falling too early could cause a whole cataclysm of backlash. Or a piece staying active for too long, and _not_ dying, on the other hand. Something was most likely going to change here forever.

His own team looked solid, but not a shoe-in, for victory. Lafayette and Remus were terrifying in their own right, but they were only around a century old. Which meant that either Madame Vaska or Natalia could control their minds in mere seconds, rendering them useless, or worse, controlled by the enemy.

That meant all their faith was on Cedric. He was too old to be controlled by either witch. But the problem was he was going to focus on his rivalry over the Giovanni rather than help with either the Setite or the Tzimisce. That could cost them the battle.

And then there was Basil, who was a wild card, more or less. Sirius didn't even know he was _assigned_ to this task. He could've been old enough to block the mental attacks, he had no idea. He knew he was a Volgirre, not necessarily a Toreador. But he also had Vicissitude. But, where did the Toreador end and the Tzimisce begin? He at least hoped Basil confused his opponents as much as he was confusing Sirius.

As for their enemies, there was of course, Natalia. Who hadn't even _gotten up_ yet. The lady of the hour not only could do anything Sirius could do better, but she could _turn people into snakes_. He swallowed hard. Luckily, she had a limited amount of blood, so she had to save a powerful Discipline like that for whenever she needed to make a point. She couldn't just, turn all of them into snakes. Or could she? Being that she was fifth generation, her blood pool was ludicrously high.

Conversely, he wasn't worried at all about Jasper, Selina, Drake, and Axle. If they were lucky, they had maybe a decade under their belt. At best, they were fodder for Remus, or Giuseppe. Anyone with Dominate really, if they wanted to spend the blood.

Then there was Madame Vaska. The puppeteer. She was most likely going to start the match controlling someone. And if for whatever reason her Dominate was ineffective, she had her powerful skills in Animalism to lean on. She and Natalia were definitely the heavyweights of this battle, for sure. Cedric was the third heavyweight, but, he would most likely be distracted by Giuseppe this entire time.

Speaking of the Giovanni, he was in a similar boat to Remus and Lafayette. A century old, and terrifying to novice Camarilla Cainites. But here, he was drastically out of his league. He was hoping that Cedric beat him quick, so he could bail them out later.

Then there was this fat Donatello guy, who Sirius had never met.

Wait a minute. It all came crashing back to him.

"That's the guy who ran the Anarchs out of town…" Sirius said to himself quietly. "But…why is he with Vaska? Who is he? Is he really Tremere? Why does he care about the Anarchs?" For once, Sirius met someone with more confusing motives than him, and it bothered the hell out of him.

The more important thing was that Donatello could light himself on fire whenever he wanted. Meaning that this could be a very short battle if things went his way. He _definitely_ boosted the odds towards Madame Vaska's favor.

He felt something in the pit of his stomach. Rage, anger, hatred. He wanted that fat Tremere to pay. But why? He was never an Anarch. _He_ was the key to their destruction all along. But, part of him felt like it was only right for himself to kill Donatello to repay the Anarchs for the loss of the Last Round. Which in turn led to the deaths of Nines and Damsel.

Of course, Remus wanted to kill him badly too, for some reason or another. Judging by how much he was muttering to himself about revenge.

The long silence finally ended as Lafayette dashed forth, towards the hammock, "Let's start with you, Setite! I'll make it so that you can lay down forever! In hell!" He lashed a hand out, "Natalia!"

"Lafayette, don't do it!" Sirius frowned, "Don't take her bait!"

Natalia shifted her seductive form slightly so that she could better face the Tzimisce Ancilla. Her green eyes glowed with ecstasy as she rested her head on a hand. Her free hand extended out as a green glow came from it.

Lafayette froze in place, grunting as he, more or less against his will, fell to his knees. He then began to make his tribute towards Natalia.

"Shit…" Sirius said, "Everyone stay away from him. It'll turn into a frenzy soon enough…"

"Now that their leader is out of the picture…" Natalia laughed, "Kill them! Kill them all!" She pointed, and her four followers ran out to attack.

Giuseppe knew that he was going to need a little help if he was going to survive this. So a purple glow of skulls went around his hand as a chime went off. He called on Necromancy and summoned as many zombies and wraiths as he could.

The only problem was, that there were multiple other parties who had Necromancy and thought that using it was a good idea. One of them was his _opponent_. Cedric called on his hordes of undead, and Jasper summoned his mummies. The summit temple battle was beginning to look more and more like a Halloween party gone horribly wrong.

Remus's eyes were still locked onto Donatello. All the noise and chaos around him did little to distract him. He roared as his Obtenebration and Potence powered up, running towards Donatello to clash with him. Donatello cackled back, using his cane to block the strike. His body slowly but surely began to catch on fire, making him look more like a demon than he already was.

"I will strike you down." Remus spat.

"I'm afraid not, LaSombra. I'll never die, I'll always be one step ahead of all you fools!" He laughed.

Jasper gave a confident smile as his mummies went to work. He strolled along the battlefield, looking for an unworthy, dirty Sabbat fiend to take on in battle.

He heard a sound as if the wind itself was being ripped as he was slashed at from behind. He coughed up blood, tumbling on the ground. The armor shielded most of the assault, but he still flinched as he rose, "Who did that?!" He demanded, "Who's there?!"

Basil flashed right in front of him. Blood all over his arm, though it was clearly Jasper's blood. He flashed forward again and cut through Jasper. Jasper screamed in pain, never seeing a Celerity so fast before.

"Nice hat." Jasper scoffed, "Where did you get it from? The homeless?" He asked, "Hmm, I don't even want to look at it anymore." He held a hand out, creating a massive sandstorm. This not only blew Basil far away from him, but it caused damage to just about every Kindred on the field, as the top of the tower was not exactly spacious. He laughed crazily as all his foes were blown back.

Madame Vaska smiled despite the circumstances. She was getting bored, and getting hit by a sandstorm, although inconvenient, shook things up. She started to saunter around, looking for an opponent of her own.

Luckily, two came her way. "I'd go home if I were you, lady." Axle said.

"It's two of us, and only one of you." Drake said, getting his knives out.

She gave a sickening grin, "Oh…dear me…what am I…a frail scared lady like myself…to do?"

"This'll be easy!" Both former Serpents of Light went in for the attack.

Her eyes darted back and forth, picking a faithful servant. She lashed a hand out, controlling Axle, and accessing his Disciplines to turn him into a snake. "I haven't gotten to thank you lovely gentlemen for imprisoning me!"

Drake had no choice but to fight his friend, and Madame Vaska, as usual, did nothing but watch, smile, and pull the strings.

It was hard to see with all the sand, zombies, ghosts, and mummies everywhere. Not to mention the fact that Lafayette was prowling around, frenzying, it didn't make things any easier on them. Nevertheless, Sirius did what he could to search for an opponent. Soon he saw Selina snicker as she walked up towards him, "So you're Natalia's famous childe, are you?"

"I don't have time for you." He grunted.

"Come on now, you should be able to play, if the rumors Natalia said about you were true."

Sirius lashed a hand out. If Natalia was going to be blasting off Obsession, so would he. "I _said_ , I don't have time for you."

Selina collapsed to the ground and began her forced orgasm. It didn't even look like she was fighting it, with the smile over her face. Sirius stepped over her body, looking for something else to fight.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at the ground, "Oh…so you survived that? You're like a bottom feeder…honestly…"

Basil slowly stood up, covered in bloody scars, as he took the brunt of the sandstorm. He winced as he folded his wings out, a magnificent wingspan they had. It hurt everywhere, but he needed his wings right now. "Do you know why I look the way I do?" He asked.

Jasper rolled his eyes, bored, "Enlighten me…"

"Vicissitude is a curse, I'll have you know…" He said, "It represents your darkest secrets and desires…"

"Oh yes, yes, I'm sure…"

"Allow me to show you. Why I am the way that I am." His bones cracked as he changed form, into a giant blue creature. Not the Zulo form, no, something a little more complicated than that. Something that no one here would immediately recognize. But a small gaggle of Camarilla members might, especially a few months back. It was the final dying scream of LaCroix's rule. It was the last dying breath he had.

The Chiropteran Marauder.

 _With_ Celerity.

Jasper did nothing but scream as the large bat-like creature screeched at him. "What…what the hell is that thing?!"

Basil flashed right in front of Jasper, rearing a wing back and swatting him off the top of the tower. Jasper gave one final scream as he fell. After all, it was a long way to fall. Basil then flashed around, presumably looking for more foes to simply knock off the tower.

Remus screamed as he was lit on fire for the umpteenth time. He pat the flames out, quickly going back in for the offensive.

Donatello laughed, "Face it, your shadowy shield is _useless_ against fire! And you're running low on blood, you're gonna die tonight, friend. Hey, but you'll be able to join yer lover after all, won't ya?"

Remus took a firm breath, "I will not yield to the likes of you." He reared his sword back, "I _will_ have my revenge!" He said, cutting through Donatello as the latter screamed and stumbled back.

Cedric and Giuseppe's conflict was more of a stalemate. Neither of them left a lasting wound on the other. The sword and scythes would keep clashing, but aside from that, it was largely peaceful compared to some of the other conflicts.

"You must be one of the Sabbat monsters, am I correct?" Giuseppe asked, "I don't even know what you are…"

Cedric chuckled darkly, "Don't know what I am? Then perhaps before I kill you, I'll give you a little history lesson!" He said as he reared his scythes back, slamming them into Giuseppe's sword.

Basil was flying around the area, at top speeds. He soon found Selina on the ground, orgasming. He knocked her off the tower, just like Jasper. He then moved on to someone else.

The Setite versus Setite fight was going magnificently, at least it was for Madame Vaska. After a bit of maneuvering. Axle knocked Drake off of the tower. She knew she picked the right one, Axle could turn into a snake, so he was a clear peg above the other sapling.

Her current puppet was weary, however. The battle clearly took its toll on both Followers of Set.

She then saw a giant bat like creature knock Axle off the edge with its oversized wing. She squinted as the bat flew off. That couldn't have been Lafayette, who even was that? Nevertheless, she had more puppets to look for now.

Sirius finally made it to the hammock, "Hey! You awake now or what?"

Natalia looked his way, "Hmm?"

"Your little chumps all got destroyed." He said, "Unless you weren't paying attention."

"Ugh." She growled, throwing her dress on haphazardly, and slipping her boots on, standing up, "You're _really_ going to want to wish that I hadn't entered the battlefield." She held a hand out as a green glow came from it.

Sirius's expression only hardened as the respondent glow went around his head, "No. I do wish you would join the battlefield. Whatever kills you quicker."

"What?! How dare you resist my Obsession!" She tried again, but to no avail.

"Suck on this." He aimed his pistol at her head and fired.

Direct hit. But by no means a kill shot. Still, it did its job in a way. Natalia let out a piercing scream as she tried to pull out the bullet lodged in her forehead. The scream both deafening the other battlers and spread fear. As an angered Setite Elder was nothing to scoff at.

"Mmm…" She sighed as the pain eventually wore away, "Perhaps if I were naked the spell would work." She held her hand out again, "But I have _other_ ways of dealing with the likes of you."

"No, don't—"

It was too late, Natalia shot a sandstorm at Sirius at point blank range. Sirius coughed up blood and fell back, skidding on the stone ground. Bloody scars covered his body, and no doubt his allies were caught up in that too. He tried to get up, quickly as possible, as Natalia was sauntering over towards him, most likely to finish him off.

He hugged himself as he kept failing to get up. One sandstorm was an inconvenience, but two? He felt sand in so many uncomfortable places. In his wounds, near his wounds. He couldn't be taken out of the running's _this_ early into the fight. He finally got back on his feet.

"I'm surprised you can stand, darling." Natalia smiled, "But that won't continue for long."

His eye quickly darted over to Madame Vaska, who was strolling towards them. "Vaska, wait." He held his hands up, in no position to fight _both_ of them off. "I know…that you and Lafayette hate each other, and I know we're enemies…but…you gotta know who the real threat is here. If we let Natalia live, even for another day, there's no telling what might happen…"

"I chose my own battles." Madame Vaska said, "It will be my decision who I fight tonight."

"How adorable. You've resorted to begging…haven't you?" Natalia looked at Sirius, "Because I'm just so big and threatening." She laughed, "Of course I am, I'm the most powerful woman in the country!"

Sirius looked at the sky, Basil was circling them in the air, like some sort of buzzard. If he could stall long enough, maybe Basil could knock one of both of them off the tower and make things easier for him. "Well, you got a choice to make, Madame Vaska." Sirius said, "No better time to make that decision than now."

"Indeed, I agree." Madame Vaska said, "And…if I'm ever going to have the _chance_ to take down Natalia. I'm going to need some help, no?"

The second Basil made landfall, Madame Vaska held a hand out, controlling him immediately.

Sirius gasped. He overestimated Basil's age. He was young enough to be controlled by Madame Vaska. She then shot out tiny black shards that all stabbed into Sirius. He yelled out and fell to his knees, convulsing in pain as the Beast Shards worked their way into his body.

"Now, that I have taken care of two Sabbat pests." Madame Vaska said, she looked at where Natalia last stood, but she was gone. "Hmm? Where did she scamper off to?"

Sirius felt pain quake through his body. He felt as if he were going to throw up, die, and explode all at the same time. He closed an eye, peeking occasionally to at least _spectate_ the events. Maybe this is how Phaedra felt whenever he forced her to frenzy.

Natalia, meanwhile, went to two Kindred that she knew she could easily wipe out, "Hello boys." She grinned at Donatello and Remus, "Ready to die?" She clenched a hand into a fist.

Remus and Donatello exchanged a glance, "Truce?" The latter asked.

Oh yeah, truce with the guy who murdered his lover and ruined all of his plans. That was going to happen. "Even if I _were_ to ally with you at the moment, my blood pool is diminished, as you have pointed out. I have no powers to use against her."

"I do." Donatello said, shooting fire at Natalia.

She gave a high-pitched scream as she was set on fire, running around like crazy and trying to pat the flames out, but they kept multiplying.

Donatello laughed, "Where's all that stuff about us dying, heh?"

Cedric and Giuseppe's grudge match had been going on for quite a while. "Cease this nonsense!" Giuseppe said, "The battle will be over at this rate, and we'll still be in the some locations! I need revenge on that Tzimisce, and that LaSombra!"

"Oh, trust me, _you_ have no room to talk when it comes about vengeance!" Cedric said.

Giuseppe was mauled, by a huge blue blur. It was Lafayette, who had since long gone through the three phases of Obsession. He was in Zulo form, getting right down to business by drinking from Giuseppe's neck and biting off pieces of him whenever he rebelled.

Sirius finally frenzied, running around and looking for who he could tear into. He chose Remus, slashing at him with his frenzied claws.

Remus mildly flinched, "Sirius, what in blazes are you doing?!" He asked.

But this provided an opening for Donatello, stabbing Remus with his flaming cane. Remus coughed up blood and hit the ground. "Heh, heh, thanks pal!" Donatello nodded at Sirius.

Death looked as though it was looming poor Remus. There was no way he would be able to fight against Donatello and the frenzying Sirius at the same time. He looked at the two monsters heading for him.

He had one option, and he didn't like it.

He would have to put Sirius to sleep to end the frenzy. Then he would have to turn off all of his other Disciplines or he would immediately frenzy. (Given his wonderful Humanity). But, he figured Donatello was somewhat of a similar boat, in terms of blood, at least.

He held a hand up, as a blue glow came around it. Sirius thudded to the ground, asleep for now. He then deactivated Obtenebration and Potence. (The former wasn't even helping him against the fire). He took a deep breath and held his sword out. His odds of victory were now even _slimmer_ , but he was not going to run away. Not now.

Cedric faced his next opponent, which was Natalia. He stood protectively in front of Lafayette, who now had Giuseppe inches away from death. "You seem troubled."

Natalia growled, her dress tattered and soot all over her, "I want all of you off my tower. _Now!_ "

A brilliant green glow of Fortitude came off of him. Lafayette too glowed with Fortitude, (not that Giuseppe could really fight back against the Zulo form in the first place). "That's a shame. We're all so accustomed to it now. We had such a lovely stay…" Cedric's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"I'll shut you up you pointless tin can." She held a hand out, "You may be too old for my mental Disciplines, but I'll have you know that Serpentis is one of the most versatile Disciplines there is!" A sandstorm blew right towards Cedric's face.

She laughed as the dust swirled all around, at the very least disorienting her enemies. But as the sand and dust cleared, so did her smile. Cedric barely moved, maybe an inch or two. But he was much too heavy for wind based attacks.

Cedric charged at her, "Without all your tricks, you're useless." He slashed at her twice with his scythes.

Natalia screamed and fell back, "Very well then…" She rasped, "I will turn you into a snake!"

Lafayette's head perked up, due to the form he was in, he looked like a dog who just heard his master be threatened. He looked down at the bloody, hardly recognizable Giovanni. If he attacked now, Giuseppe would be able to retreat. But, if he finished off Giuseppe, Cedric would be a snake, which would be a minor problem at the best.

Lafayette leaped in the air, to throw off her aim for any possible surprise attacks. He swatted at her face with both of his large claws. She screamed and fell back.

Cedric held his scythes firm as Lafayette regrouped next to him, "Face it, Natalia, your brief reign is over. We have defeated all of your subordinates, and you look like you have five minutes left, at best. Surrender."

"I will not leave! I'm not going to be bested by Sabbat animals like you. I will kill you all!" Natalia growled.

"Hey, lady! Get outta here! Would ya?" Donatello said, advancing to the battle. He summoned a flaming demon, one that seemed hell bent on chasing her.

"He still had enough blood for _that?_ " Remus asked, recognizing the demon from his last battle with him.

Natalia backed away slowly from the demon. Given Kindred's weakness to fire, one wrong move and she was ash. "This isn't the last of me, you hear?" She snarled, "I will be back! I will have my followers, and you'll all be dead!" She retreated down the steps.

"There is truth to her words." Cedric said, "While it may put them in torpor…her followers could have likely survived that fall…"

Sirius's eye weakly opened. All that was left now was Lafayette, Cedric, and Remus on one side, with Madame Vaska, Donatello, and Basil on the other. (The Volgirre still possessed by Vaska). He didn't think the fight would get this close. He also didn't expect Natalia to flee. But, even an Elder would be overwhelmed with that many attacks against them.

This was trouble, he would need a plan in case Madame Vaska killed the three Sabbat leaders. (Which she very well could if she wanted to, with a super-fast giant bat on her side). He would have to pretend he was dead. No, that wouldn't work, vampires were ash when they died. He would have to escape if things got worse. Obfuscate would be very helpful in that case.

"This is your last chance Cedric." Madame Vaska said, "You may join me, or you may die foolishly with your allies."

Cedric looked surprised that Madame Vaska was still interested in working with him after all this.

"Do not listen to her." Remus said, "It is a ploy, to get us to destroy ourselves."

He wondered about that. He wanted to see at least one clan-mate before he died. And so far no one has shown interest in that goal aside from Madame Vaska.

"You will not find your salvation in the Sabbat!" Madame Vaska said, "You will only be destroyed!"

"She will stab your back whenever she gets the chance." Remus said.

Cedric closed his eyes, "I reject your offer." He said, "I'm sorry." Why did he apologize to the enemy?

Madame Vaska smiled, leaning towards Donatello, "I'll have to use the bat against him. He's heavy, it will take a few tries. You need to hold the Tzimisce and LaSombra off. Once I get rid of the Harbinger, I can destroy them myself. Buy me time."

"Of course, Madame Vaska." Donatello smiled, getting his cane ready.

Remus snarled and dove at Donatello, their weapons clashing immediately. Neither men had any blood left, so it would be a normal, old-fashioned duel.

Madame Vaska meanwhile focused all of her efforts on Cedric. She commanded Basil to fly into Cedric with everything he had.

Cedric sheathed his scythes. With a combination of armor and Blood Buff, Cedric held his ground. The Volgirre and Harbinger pushed back at one another like some sort of vampiric bull fight. Every time there was a stalemate, Madame Vaska would try again, at a harder or different angle.

Lafayette learned something about Madame Vaska, in their many years fighting alongside or in this case against one another. Her Dominate was seemingly limitless, superb. But one needed to concentrate to maintain a connection to their slave. Even if they were one of the great progenitors of the Discipline Ventru himself. Occasionally, when she could handle it, she had her second hand poised with an Animalism attack should someone breech through her slave's defenses. But for a bullfight like this? No, she was using both hands.

He began to stomp forward, snarling. He slowly but surely remembered every disparaging thing she had ever said to him.

That he was a stupid kid who was in over his head. That every battle tactic he'd ever drawn up was wrong. How he was 'infected' with Vicissitude like all the other young stupid Tzimisce were. That without her tutelage, his worth amounted to dirt. He was closing the distance. Remus had Donatello distracted, and Madame Vaska was trying to slowly kill Cedric. But they had forgotten about him.

It's time.

Lafayette grabbed Madame Vaska and bit into her neck. Using his superior muscular structure and all the benefits Zulo form gave to hold her still. Madame Vaska hissed and flailed about, powerless as Lafayette began to drain her with passion.

Her spell wore off and Basil turned back into his normal form, collapsing on the ground. Cedric looked around, now freed up to fight someone else. But Madame Vaska was more than tended to at the moment. He raised another horde of zombies to fence Donatello in.

Donatello gulped, seeing his chance of escape slim. He would try to help Madame Vaska, but he had no blood left. Instead, he made a run for it as soon as he physically could.

As soon as Madame Vaska stopped fighting back, Lafayette turned back into his regular form, still holding her closely. From far away, it would almost look like some sort of romantic, classy gesture, when in reality it was the most painful feeling of her life. Her jaw slowly fell open as she felt all of her vitality be drained away from her.

The soul was coming next, and it burned him, but he didn't care. He drank, wanting to stop and yell out, to scream in agony, but he kept drinking all of her. Only when she collapsed and turned to ash did he stop.

Cedric and Remus exchanged a glance of pure shock, and from where Sirius lay, his eye was trembling with fear. The Sabbat were supposed to be the _easy_ part. Now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Sir…are you alright…?" Cedric asked.

Lafayette stepped across the now silent battlefield. A white mist was still pouring out of his eyes, and different parts of his body would quake occasionally, he was still adjusting to the deed he had pulled off.

He picked up a spare bone, be it from a zombie or mummy, it was unclear. He then picked up a piece of fabric, it was a burnt remnant of Natalia's dress, given the dusty brown color it was.

He tied the piece of fabric to the bone, like a flag, stabbing it into the stony summit with all his might. Then with a smirk that could split his face in half, he faced his two subordinates, "Well, now I'll have less generations to jump up when we finally visit New York!" He laughed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lafayette is doing everything he can to make LaCroix as jealous as possible…Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty-four! Derek, buddy, I missed you, you delightful creep. In all honesty, he was an old character I had rattling around in my head for a while, I just polished him off and pushed him into the Camarilla due to a partial longing for a pompous Ventrue ass…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"She's been progressing well." Derek adjusted his tie, "Her Disciplines are improving, as is her general knowledge of the Camarilla and the other sects and clans. I've been making sure not to overwhelm her either, so it isn't as if she's grasped every concept yet. She understands the basics, at least, and has been showing more and more loyalty to us as the nights pass by."

Strauss folded his hands at his desk, "Such is the logical progression to every young Kindred of that caliber. She has learned that her once fellow humans have now abandoned her, and the Society of Leopold she once revered now hunt her like an animal. All is going according to plan."

"Yes. Was there anything else you would like me to pursue with her?"

The doors flung open. A bedraggled Halcyon stood, her chest heaving as she caught her breath, "Samuel! I know you're here! She's gone! She's been buried alive!"

Derek looked appalled as he turned his shoulder, "What in damnation…?"

"I don't believe we've met." Strauss looked at Halcyon, "You are?"

She stepped in closer, "I can't tell you. She would die. I can't risk that. I am not a threat, I assure you." She held her hands out, "I am a simple ghoul, I am only requesting assistance of an ally. I sense his presence here. Samuel?"

Derek seemed a little surprised, "Perhaps I should take my leave…"

"Yes. Take it. This does not pertain you." Halcyon said.

"Very well…I'll…return later…" Derek said as he headed out.

Halcyon turned back to Strauss, "You must understand, she's been buried alive! I feel it! Under Hollywood. I know nothing more. Nothing! It burns."

"You will tell me your identity." He didn't have to wave his hand.

"Halcyon Crystallia. Ghoul of Jeanette Voerman. No further alliance."

He dropped his hands from their folded position in shock. (Although with Strauss, it was mild shock, given by how much the tone in his voice stayed the same). "Jeanette Voerman has a ghoul? And one of my apprentices has a sister?"

She blinked a few times. "Damn." She stepped back, "Well…it is her that's gone missing!"

"Where has Iphigenia gone, ghoul of Malkav?"

She shook her head, looking frantic again, "I won't live long without her."

"I shall send what available resources I have to locate her. Mind you we are still facing the fallout from our attack on Natalia's temple."

"Very well…" Her voice sounded extremely jaded, "I am very sorry for killing your opinion of my sister, but it was infested with carcinoma regardless…"

"That will be decided on its own. Were there any other concerns you needed to voice?"

"None." She slowly backed away, "I must flee…" She scampered off, running down the stairs and back home to try and take care of her human sister to the best of her abilities.

Strauss looked utterly confused at the ghoul's exit. Nevertheless, he figured he should heed her warning. He picked up his phone immediately and began dialing the number to the Nosferatu Warrens.

After two rings, the line picked up, "What can I get for ya, boss?"

"Good evening, Mister Golden. One of the members of our organization have gone missing, and I know that I should ask no further when it comes to missing Kindred than the Nosferatu themselves."

"Missing?" He asked, "I haven't heard or seen anything. Lay it on me, who are we looking for?"

"Iphigenia Crystallia. One of my apprentices."

Feedback. Then, "…what?"

"A young Tremere who typically resides in the Chantry. I have received reports that she has gone missing. Do you or any of your Nosferatu agents know about where her possible whereabouts may be?"

There was a good deal of dry chuckling, "She's as good as dead. Give her three days, if she doesn't show up, she's either defected or dead."

He narrowed his eyes, "And what do you mean by that?" He asked, "She hasn't been seen anywhere?"

"I've seen her recently. Not sure she's seen me. Have you?" He snickered, "She's ranted and raved about running away. Whatever your little Magister's said to her got her scared silly. I don't know much. I just know I don't have her, and I never will."

He took a deep breath, milling things over in the massive web of his mind. One always had to be careful in the Jyhad, as moving one chess piece forward could often topple a dozen other. "Mister Golden, if you locate and return to me Miss Crystallia, you will rewarded handsomely for your efforts."

"Mmmph." Gary sighed, "Keep a leash on her. I'll send my troops out all over for her. Iggy's always trying to test new limits and push the boundaries of what's allowed and what isn't. She'll keep pushing if you let her, and push harder if you don't. Good luck, boss." The line clicked off.

He ignored the fact that Gary knew a disturbing amount about his apprentice. More than himself. Gary had a point though, if Iphigenia was dead, he was going to have to deal with it. And what would that leave him with? Two Tremere? Victor and Delilah? Donatello maybe, but he was merely a substitute. He would need more Tremere, but they were spread thin around the globe as it was.

One thing was clear, he was going to have to teach the Tremere of Los Angeles that overdramatic squabbles were not the scholarly way they represent.

He sighed, his New York team would be arriving soon, and sure enough, there was a knock on the door, "You may enter."

Cadmus, Angelique, Poe, and Phaedra entered the room. Poe's eyes looked just as tired as Cadmus's, at this point, "You…wanted to see us sir?" Cadmus asked, briefly bowing.

"My attention has been recently brought to New York." Strauss said, "After a certain… unsavory rumor has reached my office, would you like to share it with us?"

"Uh…yeah…" Cadmus said, "I know Lafayette's plans. He knows the location of the Tzimisce Antediluvian…and he wants to drain it dry. He wants to take over the world with its power."

"I see…" He said, "I would dismiss your theory for outrageously foolish, were it not for my spies confirming this fact…"

"So what do you plan to do with us then?" Phaedra asked, "What can we do about it all the way out here?"

"I am sending you four to New York. To thwart Lafayette in his plans, while the rest of us stay here and deal with a possible counterattack from Natalia."

"Ah, I see." Phaedra's eyes widened, "This will be quite fun then. I've been looking for an excuse to travel."

"I doubt Lafayette will be alone in the affair, and of course, there's no telling what the Tzimisce Antediluvian will be in when he is discovered. _If_ he is even in New York…" He said, "Were there any further questions?"

"Uh…do the spies know who's going with Lafayette?" Cadmus asked, "Like…is it Remus or a Malkavian?"

"No. Remus and the Malkavian, Gideon, are staying in the west to continue waging war with us as well as Natalia. Though, again, do not expect Lafayette to be alone."

"Are we allowed to bring more Kindred than just the four of us?"

"Yes, indeed, though…be careful about draining our Camarilla reserves, or there won't be a home to return to."

"When are we leaving, sir?" Angelique asked.

"As soon as it is conveniently possible." He said, "Lafayette might've already left the city as we speak."

"Mmm. It's like a race. Rather unsettling." Phaedra said.

Strauss let a pause fill the air before he said, "Very well. If there are no further questions, I wish you luck on your excursion."

As the four of them left, Cadmus waited for the group to dissolve for a little bit, then he inched towards Angelique, "We need to talk."

She looked up over her shoulder. "Okay."

"In my room."

"Oh. Okay." She followed after him, "You've been okay?"

"Peachy." He opened the door for her, then stood against it after he closed it, crossing his arms, "I didn't know that we broke up."

"What?" She looked confused, "…you…you were the one who told me to beat it."

"I did not say 'beat it.' I said once it blows over. Not once did I say or imply that we were breaking up." He sighed, "Now Ferrum's coming by, giving me a heart attack…"

"Oh…I…thought that's what you meant. I don't know. I thought we were taking a break." She crossed her arms, "I'm gonna need some of your blood then. I'm not your ghoul anymore."

"It's been like…three days…"

"I know, and I was going through withdrawal." She snarled, "Have you even been paying attention to me? Or am I just a little shadow to you? Do you even know me?"

"…uh…"

She put her hands on her hips, "That's all you have to say?"

"Slow down…where the hell is all this coming from?"

"From all the shit you put me through. And yeah, I get it, you're hiding out from Remus and Gideon, whatever. But did you thank me once? Did you even go through efforts to take care of me or did you just, take the leash off and let me roam free? Where the hell would you be now without me?"

His eyes widened, "I…I don't know…I'd…ask someone else for help. What? What shit did I exactly put you through? I didn't know getting a bag of blood every other week was so dangerous and challenging."

"Oh, that's it, huh?" She laughed dryly, "You _did_ forget me. Where am I from, Cadmus? What do I do? You think I ever stayed in a building for more than two hours before I met you? You think any of that was natural to me? You didn't talk to me, you shunned anyone who came inside, you wanted me to stay in the apartment with you, I don't know what the hell you expect. Of course I'm going to be miserable, cooped up in a pit with _you_ every waking moment!"

"I didn't know being a street rat was such a better alternative."

"Maybe it is." She narrowed her eyes, "Because at least I had my freedom."

"Yeah, being everyone's ghoul every other day, you must have been really free."

"It was my choice."

"So when I'm the regnant…your freedom becomes a problem?"

"Yeah, genius." She rolled her eyes, "You can't even listen to me when I'm screaming in your face."

"Alright, what would you do then? You're me. You're being hunted by a LaSombra and a Malkavian, both of them have…at least a-hundred years on you. What's your plan?"

"Run." She didn't hesitate. "You're wishy-washy enough with the Camarilla as it is."

"Tried running. Didn't work." He said, then he smiled, "Or do you mean _abandoning_ your team? Pfft, should've figured…that's such the Angelique way it isn't funny." He said, "So you'd leave the Camarilla?"

"Yeah." She glared at him, "I don't need a team. I've always been independent."

"So now you've got them on your back too."

"No I don't. They wouldn't fucking hunt me down after leaving. They would assume I'm dead if I cover my tracks right."

"Yeah, famous last words. I…might be mistaken…" His smile grew, "But I think when we first met, you were being hunted by the Camarilla _then_ too."

She clenched her fists, then exploded, "Would you just shut the fuck up!?"

"I saved your ass from all the factions that were out trying to get you. Sure, I mean, you came up with the idea to fake your death and everything. But where did you stay? Who sheltered you? Who saved you from getting killed or brought in by Miranda? Did you thank me once?"

She looked furious, "I could have found anyone else out there who would do the same thing better than you did."

He crossed his arms, "And I don't need a little twerp to get me blood every second Tuesday of the month. So I guess we're back to square one."

"Yeah, I guess so." She stepped back, "Square one, where you bumped into me on the street and I told you to fuck yourself. Except this time I'm not desperate enough to take up your offer."

"Pfft, get real. If it wasn't for me, Miranda would have killed you. Or she would have taken you into LaCroix for questioning. And _he_ would have killed you. Just admit that you don't know shit about any of this, and that dumb luck is the only reason you've been alive as long as you have."

"Maybe so, but now I've got back on my feet and I'll be off." She turned around and headed for the windows.

He started laughing, "Good luck Fleance. Have fun chickening out of the New York job and hiding out for the rest of your life! But hey, you'll be just like me, right? We'll both be hiding."

She flicked her middle finger his way and bust out the window, falling down from who knows how high.

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough. I know this might seem dangerous, especially for both of you to come out and seemingly ally yourselves with a sect, but we will keep you safe." Phaedra spoke to both Salubri before her, both her hands taking one of theirs, "If you gather nothing else from this, understand you are extremely valued to us, despite the whispers among your clan and ours."

Raven gave a small nod, "Of course. Thank you." She spoke softly, still very nervous around all these people.

Rainy smiled and gave Phaedra a hug, "I missed you."

Phaedra held her back, "I missed you too, darling." She kissed her cheek, "How have you been?"

"Good." She said, then added in a whisper as she looked back at Raven, "Very good." Raven offered a small smile and tightly grasped Rainy's hand.

Phaedra smiled at the pair of them, then looked back over at Poe, her eyes growing worried as she smiled at him, knowing he hasn't been the same since his last encounter with Remus.

But there wasn't much time to help him anymore. Poe looked ahead, "Someone's coming." He said, somehow his voice was even quieter than usual.

Cadmus looked up at the other four as he observed his surroundings, "Haven't really been to this part of town. Why are we in a dump like this?"

"I'm not sure. I've done a little snooping around here, but…it is unpleasant. I don't usually stay long." Phaedra said, a dusty air blowing her hair and tugging at her gown a bit, "Who else are we expecting?"

"Few other people I think." He said, "Oh, you brought those two?" He looked at the Salubri.

"Yes, if that's alright." She said, then she grinned, "My pair of good luck charms, they are."

"Of course it's alright. Hey, thanks for saving my ass all those months ago." He pat Rainy on the back. When Rainy shuddered and retreated with a timid nod, Cadmus looked at his hand, then he looked at Phaedra, "I…uh…I rigged a few people to come too…"

"Ah, really?" She asked, "Anyone I would know?"

"Anarchs." He said with a wry grin, then he put a finger to his lips, "Don't tell Strauss."

She raised a brow, "I hope they're civil."

"Don't worry about that, they're the most efficient Anarchs I've ever met. Might be a bit of blood relation too." He said, then he whirled around and saw two figures in the distance, "There they are now…" His positive composure sank when he saw who the people _actually_ were. "What the hell? You two? They sent you two?!"

"I'm sorry, were we not what you wanted?" Catalina crossed her arms.

"No way in hell."

"Ugh, deal with it…"

He muttered a few things to himself, something along the lines of Skelter, Killian, and Anastasia owing him an explanation.

Cissy looked at Phaedra, "Why do you look like you could be my grandma?"

Phaedra raised a brow, "I don't think I've ever been more offended."

"It's a compliment. Jeez. We wear like, the same thing, girl."

"Mmm."

"And we got the black lipstick going on too." She smiled, "What was your name?"

"Phaedra."

"Woah…that's a mouthful. I like it. Cissy." She held a hand out.

Phaedra shook her hand, then she scowled as she drew her hand back, "Why is it…sticky?"

Cissy looked at her hand, "Oh. Sorry. My bad."

Phaedra just generally seemed grossed out, "Very well."

Cadmus backed away, leaning towards Phaedra, "I thought they were gonna bring my sister or something…I'm sorry…"

"Apologizing for us now?" Catalina asked.

"Shut up, Assamite bitch." Cadmus snapped.

"Now, now." Phaedra said, "Let us all agree. Get along on friendly terms for now. We'll be stuck with each other for a while now." She said, then she said, " _Parlami in questo modo se devi._ "

Cadmus sighed, " _Questo sarà un viaggio infernale…_ "

" _Abbastanza_."

"Got over me pretty quickly." Cadmus heard a familiar high-pitched voice over his shoulder.

Cadmus whirled around to see Angelique, "Well, I'll be damned, you showed up."

"Yeah."

"I see there are some tensions." Phaedra seemed amused, "I'll have it sorted out." She cracked her knuckles.

Angelique stepped forward, "And how are you gonna do that? Sleep with him, critique him, pass him back over?"

Phaedra seemed astounded yet blissfully curious about the developments, "No, that isn't what I had planned, actually. I think you'll be the one who needs the most work. It'll be sorted. We don't have time to dwell on it now." She looked around, "This is everybody?"

"I'm sensing a theme with you…" Catalina looked at Cadmus, "Barking at all the new visitors like some kind of dog?"

"Swear to god…Assamite bitch…" Cadmus clenched his fist.

"Hey guys, let's get along now, huh?" They heard a deep, casual voice from not too far away.

"Sirius!" They all glared at him angrily for different reasons.

Cadmus marched up to him first, "You got a lot of nerve…being Camarilla after all the shit you pulled with us! The shit you pulled with Phaedra!"

"Kid, I've been Camarilla the whole time…just doing my job…" Sirius brushed him aside.

"Then why'd you pick a fight with me? Back there…a while ago…when you were still with them?"

"Cause I had to _look_ like an Anarch for a few more days." He said, "Had to suck out more information…"

"Jesus Christ…"

"Had to look like an Anarch for a few more days." Catalina clenched her fists, "You make me sick!"

"And how's your little shack out in the woods, huh?" Sirius smirked, "You guys eaten by wildlife yet?"

"No. God, you're lucky Killian's not here. He's gone mental over you like, three times over." Cissy said.

Phaedra still seemed like the world beneath her had dropped, "Pardon?" She stepped forward, "You're Camarilla?" She stepped even closer, granting him no sense of personal space at all, "Do I need to head back now and mention to the Prince all these instances of insubordination? Because I can. I might be dirt to you, _stronzo_ , but the same cannot be said of the Prince. Perhaps you're quite good at lying and deceiving, perhaps that is what the Prince needs, but your act was a little too strong for my taste."

"With you, it ain't acting." Sirius frowned.

She scowled, showing her teeth as she grabbed him by the chin, "As I thought. _Figlio di puttana_." She let go of him, then slapped him in the face with the back of her hand, classic drama-student style. "I'll forget this for now. We'll move on. Until we return. The Prince hears everything again, in the form of a grievance rather than a report. A miracle you made it away alive after causing me to frenzy, and shatter my Masquerade, while you escaped with what, a slap on the wrist? No. I will not have it. It was a shame for me and should be twice a shame to you." She started walking ahead, "We're leaving now."

"I see why they say Italians are hot-blooded now." Cissy muttered.

"What's Strauss gonna want?" Sirius smiled, "A Follower of Set who destroyed the Anarchs for him? Or a useless slutty Nagaraja who's the filth of the land?"

Cadmus crossed his arms, "She killed a Tremere Antitribu. While four other guys were fighting her alone. What exactly have you done?"

Sirius frowned, "Kid, I killed more Anarch leadership than you could wrap your head around…"

"Yeah, by _backstabbing_ us and killing them from behind Obfuscate I bet." Catalina said.

"That's still killing them."

"He will want both, and settle for no less." Phaedra said, "And it is that fact alone that sets you below me."

"Maybe in your dreams, bitch."

"So…uh…should we follow her?" Cadmus asked.

"I mean…" Sirius lit a cigar. An expensive one, the only way it'd be any more expensive is if it were entirely made of gold, "Airport's that way." He pointed the opposite way Phaedra was walking off, "But…it's fine, she can keep going that way."

Cadmus rolled his eyes, "I'll get her…" He ran back while the rest of the group started to leave, "Phaedra!" He grabbed her arm lightly, "Sirius is leading us to an airport or something. Are…you okay?"

She seemed bitter about the incorrect judgement on her part, "Why wouldn't I be? A little rubbish touches me, I don't get injured. I wash it off and scrub it clean so it doesn't happen again." She turned around and headed in the right direction.

"Hot blooded." Cissy said, "I told ya. Didn't it burn to touch her?" She smirked at Cadmus.

Cadmus was too busy giving Phaedra worried look to really respond.

Sirius kept leading the group around a few bends, "Wait a minute?" He turned around and looked critically at Angelique, "Who the hell is this? And why do they have a pulse?"

"I'm in the same sect you are." Angelique said, "I might not be Kindred but I know everything about them and everything about Jyhad."

"What? Is the Embrace too complicated for ya?"

"Sorry I still like to eat and stand in the sun."

"So…you're a snack for the Nagaraja? Is that the point of you? What good are you to us?"

"Just leave her alone." Cadmus snapped.

Sirius's predatory eye fell to him, "Please, she's gonna be our first death. Either that or the Nagaraja."

They butt heads, "Or you…cause we're gonna mutiny your ass and you'll be killed eight different ways before we even _leave_."

"Oh yeah, I'd _love_ to see that happen…like that's remotely possible…" He snickered.

Cadmus backed away, "Fine, whatever. Where are you taking us…O great leader?"

"For the third time, the airport." Sirius said, still leading the way, "It'll take us about six hours to get to New York."

"I hope you get stuck between two fat people."

He rolled his eye, "It ain't public, dumbass. It's a private plane, for Camarilla purposes." He said, "We'll be there soon."

"Are Cat and I gonna get booted off?" Cissy asked.

"No, you should be fine." Cadmus said.

"Oh, so it was _your_ dumb idea to bring Anarchs?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…is having us here that disturbing here for you?" Catalina asked.

"It's annoying." Sirius frowned, "I had to deal with you idiots for months…and I'm done with doing it anymore. You're morons, you're filthy, you have no chance of winning any war _ever_ , you guys are hornier than a frat party, and you have no sense of basic or survival skills." He listed, "Watching Victor burn all you fucks to the ground was probably the happiest night of my life, and I hope the rest of you die. Slowly and in a lot of pain."

"Jeez…" Cadmus muttered, "Is that what _I_ sounded like when I was working for LaCroix?"

"No." Angelique muttered, "Sounded like a saint compared to him."

"Don't pretend you weren't happy." Cissy muttered, "I get that we're apes but at least we're having fun. You can't tell me laughing at Killian's dumb-ass experiences wasn't fun. Or watching Damsel sneak off and pretend she wasn't leaving to go make out with Nines? Or watching Skelter try not to blow a gasket every five minutes when it turned into a zoo?"

Sirius paused, "…Nines and Damsel's entire relationship was pure comedy…"

"Exactly!" She threw her hands in the air, "It was hilarious! It was that sort of shit that you don't get anywhere else. I'm gonna be honest, I wanted to quit this movement for a while now, but it's like a fuckin' TV drama. I can't get enough."

Cadmus sighed as he looked ahead, "So who's backing Lafayette up? Who can we expect?"

Sirius looked like he still had a lot on his mind, namely the Anarchs, "Huh?"

"Strauss said that Lafayette would get help. That he wasn't doing this alone."

"Hmm? Oh yeah…I'd expect the other top ranking members of the Sabbat to be there too…"

He narrowed his eyes in thought, "What? But Strauss said Remus and that Malkavian were staying home!"

"Remus and Gideon? Yeah, they're staying in California. You don't have to wet yourself."

"Then that means…" He used process of elimination, "Aw…not the stupid grim reaper guy…doesn't his Fortitude block like… _everything?_ " He looked at Phaedra for clarification.

"My weapon has no effect on him, at least." Phaedra said, "There has to be something we can do."

"Yeah…even since his diablerie of Madame Vaska…I've been trying to wrap my head around this…" Sirius said, "Trying to find out a new angle."

Everyone stopped walking, "What?" Catalina asked.

"Lafayette diablerized Madame Vaska?" Cadmus's eyes shrunk.

"Oh dear…" Phaedra paused, "I'm not sure any of us have the disciplines to…even challenge that."

"Yeah…there was another showdown at the top of Natalia's temple." Sirius said, "Lots of Kindred were there. Including me."

"Jeez, which hat were you wearing that night?" Cadmus crossed his arms.

"The Sabbat one." He said, "Wouldn't be allowed up with anything else."

"Damn…" He looked at the ground as everyone slowly began to start walking again, "So…she's dead? Vaska died. He drained her?"

"Yup." Sirius said, "Figured he's using her like a stepping stone."

"A stepping stone?"

"If he went from whatever shitty generation he had to Antediluvian status, there would be a higher chance of him failing the diablerie." He explained, "Now that he did what he did, he's probably at least sixth generation…"

"So…he could pulverize us with Dominate alone…"

"Does anyone here have a generation below eight?" Phaedra asked.

"No fucking clue. I could be the childe of a Methusa-whatever for all I know." Cissy said, "But I've only been around in this whole mess for a few months."

"I got you covered." Sirius grinned arrogantly, looking at Cadmus, "The guy who you wanted to mutiny against, right?"

"Tch." Cadmus looked away, "Just show us to the plane."

"Alright, it's right here." He said, taking them to an abandoned lot after he snuck past the main airport with Serpentis, "What would you guys do without me?"

"Please…" Cadmus rolled his eyes, "Phaedra could've easily done that with Dominate." He said, "Hell, _I_ could've done that."

"Everybody's a critic." Sirius muttered, letting them all on the fairly small, yet extravagant plane. "Alright, pick your favorite."

The cabin consisted of a mere two rows of seats, but, considering how many vampires were going, that was more or less all that was needed. It was six chairs per row, and out of those six, they were split up down the center by the walkway.

Some of them were quicker than others. Poe instantly grabbed himself a window seat, not only that, but it was in the back left corner of the plane, most likely to get as far away from everyone as possible. Rainy pulled a similar move in securing the seat in the back right corner. Catalina took the window seat in the front left, as all the introverts were now more or less revealed.

Cissy snickered and sat next to Catalina, joking about how silly she was for sitting in the front. Angelique plopped herself in the middle, while Phaedra and Raven sat next to their lovers.

"Alright ladies, strap yourselves in." Sirius said, sitting in Angelique's row, in the chair closest to the pilot, in case anything went wrong. Said pilot was Dominated but it never hurt to be too careful, "Don't wanna hear any bitching from any of you."

Cadmus sat next to Phaedra and crossed his arms, "We'll behave, just for you."

"Mmm. Last time I travelled by plane I almost had to take someone into the bathroom to stave myself over. Hopefully this trip won't be as long." She said softly.

"Six hours should be fine." Cadmus said, "Maybe you can feed when we land."

"I should be alright. Egypt to here was hell."  
He stifled a chuckle, then he looked at Poe, who crossed his legs and sighed as he looked out the window. " _È lui bene?_ "

Phaedra gently took Poe's hand and gave him a small smile before she looked back at Cadmus, " _No…dubito che voglia parlarne_." She said, then added, " _È privato per lui._ " And again with a sly smirk, " _Non è niente di inappropriato. Niente tra noi._ "

" _E tu? Stai bene?_ "

" _Meraviglioso_."

He faced ahead, having a hard time believing that it was true. Of course she always liked to present herself as okay. She was always there for him, and other if they needed help. But maybe it was time for him to return the favor. Though he didn't have the slightest idea how he should.

"Alright, let's take off." Sirius said, as the engines to the plane roared.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now, neither of us speak Italian, or any other language that isn't English. Maybe we're about 2% proficient in Spanish…I really wish I could learn more, but I just never got the right kick in the pants…anyway, these translations were concocted with Google Translate. If they're wrong, or we look like idiots, it's because we are. Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty-five! Did you really think we would get rid of a sect? _Really?_ I know I've used this like eight times but really, _who do you think you're dealing with, boss?_ Kinda a shorty. (like Angelique!)

 **Dislcaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

Hawaii was supposed to be one of the most scenic locations in the world. Perfect for vacations and travelers to visit and explorer, a huge tourist trap that was often successful in snaring its prey.

Jyhad had a funny way of reducing every chunk of land to a simple piece of territory, like dogs.

Even in terms of vampirism, Hawaii was seldom a topic they liked to discuss. Why? Well, it's one of the easiest pickings for their Kuei-Jin opponents to snatch up, given how close it is to the Asian territories. Because of this, direct control of Hawaii was at the very least speculated, if not, given to the Kuei-Jin.

It was for that reason that Jun Oshiro decided it would be a good idea to stake out here until his plans came to fruition. Clearly the Kindred in the westernmost coast were going to be more problematic than he thought. Every time he attacked vital parts of their land, his forces would be reduced to rubble. For the time being, all that was left was himself and Tsubasa, but he would have to rebuild, regrow. He was going to strike back one day, it may not have been soon, but it would be with a vengeance.

"Alright, pointless as it may be that I ask this…" He heard a feminine voice, "But are you _sure_ we shouldn't just cut our losses and go back to Japan?"

He was sitting cross-legged in a meditative stance. His eyes darted to Tsubasa, "No." He said, "These matters will take time. We will destroy the Kindred. Heading back to Japan won't solve any of our problems, especially if we're to return to California anyway."

"Ugh…" She rolled her eyes, "Why do you have such a fixation of avoiding Japan? Isn't that where you grew up? How long has it been since you've last been back there?"

"At least a century."

"A century? Why? It's your home, don't you care? There are plenty of courts there we could reside in, rather than staying all the way out here."

Jun figured giving her a lecturing, or worse, making an example out of her would be a waste of time. He picked up a nearby stick, beginning to draw a few images in the sand. "What can you tell me about these?"

She did everything she could not to laugh, "That you should leave your artistic work to kindergarteners…"

He rolled his eyes. "These are the two foes we've fought the most." He said, pointing to a picture of a bear and a snake with the wooden stick he was holding, "And yet we know so little about either of them."

"Well, that's because we don't know what their clans are." She said. "Clearly, it's like some animal clan or something. There must be a Cainite power that allows them to transform into animals."

Jun narrowed his eyes at the sand, "Every time the bear was almost bested, the snake came…out of nowhere…to save him…"

"I didn't think the bear ever gave you trouble."

"He didn't." He said, "Though he killed my triad. And I want revenge…" He said, "This serpentine menace is what we really need to worry about. Sirius, his name is. He has the ability to turn invincible."

"You think I'd forget that?" She asked, "That's one of the biggest reasons why we left."

"Yes." He said, "I'll have to find a way around his abilities."

"Pfft, well, good luck, cause I'm going home."

His eyes hardened, "You _will_ come with me." He said.

She swallowed hard, "Damn it…I hate when you use your authority of a bodhisattva over me…"

"It isn't a title earned lightly." He said, "You also need to work on fighting the Tzimisce."

"The Tzimisce?"

He nodded, "Lafayette nearly turned you into a puddle of flesh. Were there a rematch, and I wasn't around, he would destroy you."

She crossed her arms, "So, what's your point, o wise and powerful Jun? What's your great advice to avoid being flesh-crafted?"

"Stay away from his touch." He said, "A common misconception about the Tzimisce is that their Vicissitude is long-range. It isn't. They need to get up close. Use your speed to prevent that."

She blinked a few times, again, surprised at Jun's knowledge to the foreign Kindred.

"As for Sirius, we won't have to worry about him for long."

"We…we won't…?"

"No. I've been around since the days of the samurai. I'm not going to let a little serpent get in my way of domination."

She thought for a moment or two, "There's also that Assamite dog…and her friend, the clown. I thought they went extinct."

"Said 'Assamite dog' also almost killed you…"

She growled, "That's only because of her stupid clown friend and her weird illusions! I would have killed them both had it not been for that!"

"They are of no concern to us." He said, "They are weak in comparison to the larger Cainite enemies of the state. But there's no need for fear. I will soon be backed by power the likes of which the Kindred have never seen."

"What…what do you mean…what are you talking about."

He rose from where he was seated, a dark grin over his face, "The Kindred think that they have we Kuei-Jin all figured out. But I'll show them, I'll show them that there are darkened, frightening parts of the Kuei-Jin just as there are with Kindred."

* * *

Archie was pissed.

It was one thing to be evicted. Another to be evicted on account of fraud. And another to be out-paid by someone else. Some bimbo was wandering around in this city with _more money than him._

He gave her a week.

A hotel seemed to be his only option, but he'd have to purchase property as soon as he could. Hotels were easy to pinpoint and even easier to attack. But he was in no mood to make calls or sign any paperwork. He needed money, and he needed it fast.

His thumb smothered a quarter into the slot as the payphone rang a few times. Then he heard the line pick up, "Hello, this is—"

"Is there a girl named Aschat there?" He didn't have time to mess around.

He knew she could make him a lot of money, despite their strange history. He had no idea where she was, or where she was staying, but he'd have to string her out as his only real option until he could afford something else.

"Aschat? Um…no…" He hung up. Another few quarters.

"Hello, welcome to—"

"Is there a girl named Aschat there?"

"…no, sorry, but we do have—"

He went at this until his pockets were empty of change. He moved on to bills.

"Is there a girl named Aschat there?"

"Aschat?" He was just about to hang up, then he stopped himself, "She's backstage. Would you like me to redirect you?"

"Yes."

"Very well." A pause, then the line picked up, "'ello?"

"There you are." Archie grinned like a fool, "I've been waiting for you. Don't you dare hang up."

"Who is dis?"

"…you have to be kidding me…"

"No. I don't recognize da voice."

"It's Archie."

"Archie…Archie…Archie…oh! Archie!" A muffled pause, "Oh… _Archie_ …"

"You thought you could run away from me, you spoiled little brat?"

"I'm gonna hang up now—"

"Let's say we pretend everything that happened didn't. You work for me, I pay, and we both get fuller wallets."

"Mmm…."

"You can't tell me you've been feeling just fine after that drink I fixed you."

"Huh? Dat was you? Son of a bitch, did you poison me?"

"No. Come back and I'll tell you what it is and get you as much as you could ever imagine."

Lucky enough, Aschat wasn't quite smart enough to figure that he was begging for her return. "Yeah, okay."

"Excellent. Where have you been staying?"

"An apartment, down de road…"

"An address would be great."

"I don't remember. Vegas, somewhere."

He sighed through his nose, "You're hopeless. Call me back when you find it."

"Yeah. Okay. Dis is only for that drink."

"Uh huh. Ta-ta." He hung the phone back up and put his hands in his pockets, heading down the street towards a parked taxi. He popped the door open and sat down.

"Where to?"

"Hollywood. Vesuvius."

"Very well." The man started driving and Archie watched the streets fly by. If he was going to be living wherever the hell Aschat was, he needed to at least check up on the place one last time.

The car slid in some gravel as it eased to a stop, then Archie got out, paid the man, and headed inside his club.

Other than a few custodians cleaning the bottom floor, the place was empty. It was odd to be in there without the music. He headed up to the old VIP room which had been renovated, or at least cleaned out. He gutted all the furniture and installed a desk and chair. There sat a representative he hired for a week. "Well?" Archie crossed his arms.

"Here." The man handed him a folder of papers, "These are the girls who expressed some sort of interest."

Archie flipped through them, "Not a bad turnout."

"Not at all. Your name wasn't mentioned once."

"Excellent." He tucked the folder into his coat, "I'll sort through them. You're dismissed."

"Very well, sir." He stood up, then held a hand out. Archie looked up at him for only a second before he forked over a handful of bills. The rep flipped through them, "More."

Archie narrowed his eyes, "A night with one of my new ones."

He tucked the money in his pocket, "Fair enough."

"She'll be at your room at two."

"Alright." The rep seemed content enough to leave the building.

Archie peered around the room briefly before he headed downstairs and took a brief stroll around the place. It seemed no matter how much cleaning was done, it was impossible to get rid of that Velvet Velour stench.

" _This club is my pride, Archie. Not my breasts, not my new family, not my dancing. This club. It means to the world to me. I'm not giving it up."_

The flowery perfume, the silk and satin, the blood and alcohol.

 _His fingers grazed over his beard, "So…you're asking, what if you decline my offer?" She didn't respond, she just stifled one of her sobs, "I put you and the boy out of your misery."_

The janitors looked up at him uneasily before he turned and left as well, headed to Aschat's apartment.

" _Good. I'm so glad you didn't doubt my power, Susan." He grinned, "A very wise choice. Very civil. But, I suppose you know the Sabbat. They can make a mess of things, can't they?"_

Vegas would be safe enough for him, surrounded by his Sabbat allies. And soon enough, he'd have a whole new crew of girls to work for him, Aschat as well.

And he was sure as hell this 'Harper Rivers' was going to be hunted as well.

* * *

The fact that everyone was disgruntled before the plane took off made the hours creeping by all the worse. Their flight was about halfway finished and for the most part it was still dominated by silence. It was clear that there was a lot of turmoil on everyone's minds, especially between themselves.

Phaedra's deep voice in her native tongue broke the silence, just barely. It was soft enough for people to tune out entirely. " _Sei mai stato a New York?_ "

He nodded, his head thudding against the seat in front of him as he sunk in despair, "Yeah…" He said, "Worked there for about twenty years…give or take…"

" _So che è una città…_ " She mused, " _Ma ci sono dei vicoli?_ " She then added, " _Vicoli bui? Ci sono molti agenti di polizia?_ "

"Jeez…you're hungry already?" He asked, "What's the point in worrying? You have Dominate."

She seemed confused, " _No, non uccido mai le persone. C'è molto suicidio?_ "

"I mean, the homeless rate is probably as bad there as it is in L.A."

She sat back, crossing her legs in thought, "I remember Pisha lived in New York for a little while." She said softly, rubbing one of her canines with her thumb, a tiny prick of blood welled up there, "When I couldn't speak, she comforted me with tales of her travels. And of course, ways of the Jyhad."

"Must be nice to have a sire who at least gives a fuck about you…"

She laughed, " _L'ultima volta che la vidi, mi ha detto che voleva che fossi morto!_ " She crossed her arms and rested them against her stomach, " _E lascia che te lo dica, caro, lei lo intendeva. Non esiste esagerazione per lei._ "

He closed his eyes, "Then kill her first. That's what I did."

Phaedra's jaw dropped with just the thought, " _No, no, no. Non vorrei mai! È una dea. Io non sono semplicemente abbastanza per lei. Non sono mai stato_."

He finally lifted his head from the seat, only to smack his forehead, "Do me a favor and try not to fall in love with the Tzimisce Antediluvian when we get there…"

She gave him a bit of a glare, " _Non essere insensibile. È Angelique?_ "

Angelique's head perked up and she looked over, but didn't say anything.

He crossed his arms as he looked ahead, "Tch."

" _Voi due siete petardi. Quello che è successo?_ "

" _Era stanca di me essere un eremita_."

She seemed doubtful. " _Questo è tutto?_ "

" _Piuttosto_."

She raised a brow.

" _Voleva la libertà, così gliel'ho dato. Che è stupido perché era schiava di tutti quando l'ho incontrata per la prima volta. Non lo so, è venuto fuori dal nulla_."

" _C'è una ragione per tutto. Qualcosa deve averla ispirata._ "

" _Cosa diavolo l'avrebbe ispirata a farlo?_ "

" _Non ho tutte le risposte._ "

"There isn't one. Not to something like this." He said, "So I'm done."

"That's all?" She asked, "You're done?"

" _Non hai notato come ci siamo parlati?_ "

" _C'è una differenza tra un argomento e una rottura._ "

"Not in this case."

" _Mi dispiace._ "

He paused, " _È anche follemente gelosa di te. Non importa quello che dico lei non ascolta mai_."

" _Me?_ _Deve sentirsi sola. Deve invidiare le nostre conversazioni._ "

" _Non mi interessa Ognuno ti tratta come lo sporco tranne me. Se alla gente non piace, questo è il loro problema_."

She seemed touched, but at the same time, concerned. " _Non penso che mi odia. Penso che odia l'attenzione che mi dai._ "

" _Ma perché?_ "

" _Perché parliamo molto. E parliamo in italiano. Lei si sente abbandonata._ "

" _Questo non può essere l'unico motivo per cui siamo caduti a pezzi…_ "

"I don't think it is." She decided, "I'll help. Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

"If it can't be helped, I don't want you to worry about it."

"It will be helped."

* * *

 **A/N:** Not gonna lie, it was kinda fun watching SigmaFang try and guess the real (and yes, it was mentioned eons ago) reason Angelique lost her spark with Cadmus. And yeah, you can bet your buns Cadmus isn't gonna figure it out until someone slaps some sense into him. Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty-six! "I don't understand why you're Chester so much, he has nothing to do with the plot." "I thought you brought Lumi in to actually get involved in the plot, but Chester has done more bullshit than she has." " _Another_ Chester scene?" I love you too, SigmaFang :P

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

She called his new haircut more 'modern'. Then she called it lazy, and after that, she called it a military cut. Regardless, it was something for her to think about, something for her to talk about, to distract her from leaving him too battered for his meeting.

'Meeting', he called it, like it would be anything worth discussing. He grabbed the mirror and tilted it down to look at himself, to make sure he seemed presentable. His eyes were a little dilated, but they were dark anyway, it'd be hard to notice. He checked his teeth, fluffed his hair one last time, then got out, grabbing the case and peering around the streets.

If police caught onto him now, he'd be dead, Lumi would, Kipper would, and many, many more. He didn't have time for games, or for practice. It was professional twenty-four-seven, which is exactly why Lumi hired Chester for the job.

Besides his inhumane grasp on biology and anatomy, his lack of care for dismembering members of his species, and his tolerance of Jyhad, Chester was one of the best liars she had ever met. Mostly because he didn't contain the ability to feel anything, fear, nervousness, guilt, anxiety, adrenaline. It was just all flat to him. His body produced the chemicals required, sure, but some wires in his brain just weren't hooked up right, which left him with the mind of a cyborg.

Lumi was sure there were other reasons he was so mental, besides her influence, but whenever she questioned him about where he grew up, how he was raised, he never really gave a concise answer, not one that made sense to her, at least. Maybe he was an alien. It made more sense than anything else.

His bony knuckles rapped on the door. He tapped his fingers against the arm that was straining to hold up the suitcase. A pause. Another knock. Longer pause. Knock, knock, knock. Longer pause. "Miss Kokinos?" He asked quietly.

At least three minutes passed. He knocked again. Three more. He peeked underneath the door, seeing the lights off.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He'd been keeping an eye on her for the past month, and she'd never left the house except for Wednesdays. Wednesdays, she fed. But today was Tuesday. The day she was usually the hungriest. She couldn't have snapped out of schedule, could she? Where else would she be? And if she wasn't home, her lover had to be. The place was never simply unoccupied. He never left. She might have, but he never did. They always invited guests over.

He turned around, about to head back down and leave when he saw a figure standing there, looking on at him in curiosity.

Chester might not have felt shock or fear, but he certainly recognized that he was in trouble.

"Pardon me…" Miranda said, stepping closer towards him, "I don't believe we met. Are you new to the city?"

His eyes initially landed on her eyes, but after only a second they migrated all over her body, especially her chest. He was in heaven. "Yes. Pardon my interruption. Simply doing business for Miss Kokinos. I see she isn't present."

"No, she is away, she will be gone for a good gathering of weeks, if I were to assume." She said, "You are?"

"Chester Montgomery." He had no idea who this woman was. He didn't know if she was an official, a strange woman walking through the tower like him, or another member of the Camarilla, like Phaedra. Regardless, his credentials would likely help him out. He decided on the most expensive, the college he actually attended and didn't cheat registry through, and handed her that card.

She scanned the card for its information, "Have you met the Prince?"

"I'm the ghoul of an Independent. I'm here for Miss Kokinos, I have no business with the Camarilla."

"Nevertheless, announcing yourself to the Prince's domain is a polite, _rudimentary_ thing to do." She said, "I suggest you search elsewhere for your…business…whatever it may be." She said, "As Miss Kokinos will not be back for some time."

"Ah…I see…" He paused, seeming rather hesitant, "Forgive my security, my regnant can be rather _paranoid_ with popularity, if you're following." He held a hand out, but his eye contact was dodgy at best, "Thank you for your mercy and generosity. I'll be leaving."

She grabbed his hand, "And your regnant was?"

He actually hesitated, the algorithms in his head jolting to a stop. "Unfortunately Miss, it's confidential. I can assure you, she's of no harm, not even located near the city. It's simply a lucrative pitch, a cash flow. There are no relations in my actions tonight and the Jyhad. You can Dominate me, if you're doubtful."

She narrowed her eyes. Dominate was on her mind, of course. But naturally she did not expect the foresight from this ghoul to call her out on using it. So she would let him go, for now. Suspicious business with Phaedra wasn't an entirely new idea in this Camarilla. But if he made any more noise, he wouldn't be so fortunate. There had to be a reason for all this secrecy. "No doubts at all." She smiled, pulling her hand away, "I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"You too, Miss." He offered a small bow, hoping the gesture was somewhat appropriate, considering her outfit. "Thank you." He headed for the elevator and left.

Lumi wouldn't be upset with him if he didn't sell the flesh. She'd be upset if it went to waste. So, there was one more stop before he headed to Lumi's. And it was going to be a long drive.

A few of the pills he snuck in his pockets and a lot of loud music (of the Latin variety, of course) made the trip feel like it took mere minutes. Most of the time he was thinking about Lumi, and now, that gorgeous woman he'd met in the red tower. God, how he hoped he'd see her again, maybe dressed even less. Maybe ready to take him. He tried some cold coffee to sober himself up before he got out of the car, his head still feeling dazed. It was a feeling he imagined Kipper felt a lot, being Dementiated so much. It had to be a little similar.

His chest hurt a little as he got out, but he grabbed the case close and got out of the car, out into the empty parking lot. The chances that this man would be here were slim, but it was his property, right?

When he was nowhere to be found in the parking lot, Chester headed into the actual casino. His high certainly didn't help the overwhelming desire to hook up with every woman he saw. Maybe instead of going home to Nix tonight, he could stay here, sleep under one of the tables. He doubted they'd actually see him.

"Hey hun. You lost?" One of the girls looked down at him.

"Yes. Er, um." He adjusted his tie, "No, no, I need your employer. Or perhaps, just the owner of the building. Yes, the owner. Forgive me. I'm stoned out of my mind."

That gave her a good laugh, "Why don't I fix you a drink and we talk about it?" She rested a hand on his shoulder. He instantly jumped away from her touch. "What's wrong?" Her eyes widened.

"Just…don't touch me…" He relaxed, "I have a very protective girlfriend."

"Ah…." She seemed a little surprised, a little confused, "So, what has you upset? What do you need to talk to the boss about?"

"Upset? No. It's business."

"…oh…alright…" She looked over him again, then spotted the suitcase. It must've been business, with that briefcase. "Right, right, my bad. He was here a few weeks ago, but I haven't seen him since. He doesn't come in very often."

"Is that so?" Chester's eyes scanned over the place. He really didn't want to have to deal with two pissy women.

"Sorry, baby." She pulled on his collar to fix it for him, "Do you want me to take that, and just ask him to take it when he comes?"

Chester's algorithms failed him yet again. If they opened that case, he'd be in for it. On the other hand, if he returned with it, he'd be in for it. No matter what, when he came home, he'd be in for it.

All he knew was he needed more of those pills, and more of that loud music.

"Stand down." Gideon's voice was heard, "I'll take care of this one." He smiled as he looked at Chester.

The girl's eyes widened, "Of course, sir, thank you…" She smiled at him before she sauntered off to get back to work.

Chester averted his attention to Gideon, "Very good. Here." He handed over the case, "Fifty dollars a pound."

"Ah, ah." He held a hand up, "My office."

Only a second of thought, "Very well." Chester followed him like a dog commanded to 'heel'. Gideon could have very well led him right off the edge of a cliff and Chester would have fallen.

His office looked nothing like how the room was supposed to function. There was a desk and chair, yes, but there were also and absurd amount of sculptures everywhere. Most of them were either in very poor taste, horrendously gory, or both. Toys of varying degree littered the room as well, looking like they'd be fantastic playthings for anyone between the ages of five to ten. Gideon sat at his desk and folded his hands, "Where's LeBlanc?"

"She doesn't perform transactions, sir." The last clause was added in haste, like he wasn't planning on adding it, but it slipped out somehow. He didn't have enough will to stop it either.

"Oh? So our last meeting was mere coincidence?"

"Yes, that's right."

"How unfortunate…" He said, though his smile remained, "She was such an inquisitive mind to wander…"

"I'm sure." He lifted the briefcase.

"Quite antsy tonight, aren't we, son?" He rose from the chair and crossed his hands behind his back, starting to pace, "Place it on my desk."

He did. "Accept my apologies. I need to report back before the sun rises for obvious reasons."

He snickered, wasting no time in opening the case and feeling the prize inside, "Hmm…I wonder who this person was? Or _people_ …perhaps?" He chuckled for a while, "Mmm…feels like they were an artist…a sheltered one…must have been lonely…"

"Perhaps. I didn't know the victim. Lumine brings them in dead. We have a client who does the killing for us as well, brings us the bodies. Rarely do I actually meet the victim. When I do, I don't learn much of them. Perhaps a name. This was not one of those cases."

He closed the suitcase, smirking even more, "Perhaps one day the identity of the box person will intrigue me. After all…" His eyes glowed behind their goggles, "I know who _you_ want in that box…"

Chester raised a brow slowly, "…pardon?"

"We all want someone in the box, m'boy." He started pacing again, "Someone vile, someone we don't need as part of our grand plan. Someone who…would be better off gone."

"While…it isn't my job to delve into philosophy, I believe everyone exists within reason."

"The Siren…" He whispered right into his ear. When did he get there? "You want the Siren in the box…" He said, chuckling for quite a bit until he was straight-up laughing.

Chester didn't respond for a moment, "I'm afraid I'm not following."

The ignorance only made him laugh more, "Such an interesting sail you've taken…"

"I'm…I'm sure…" He adjusted his glasses.

He reached into his pocket, fishing out the payment, "Here you are, I suppose you may give LeBlanc my regards."

"Right." He took the cash, then paused before he put it away, "Oh, I almost forgot." He looked back up at Gideon, a completely straight face, as always, "She'd mentioned you might accept other means of payment."

"Oh?"

"So, if you'd like, you can…pay in another method, I suppose, whatever that may be. I believe it requires seeing her face to face."

"I suppose that won't happen…" He sat at his desk, leaning forward, "After all. She doesn't perform the transactions, now does she?"

"Well, she doesn't actively visit her clients and deliver materials. It's too dangerous. She will accept payment."

"Do you enjoy dancing around technicalities all your life? It must get ever so boring."

"That isn't a concern."

He chuckled, "No, of course not." He said, "Enjoy yourself. I know you have a luxurious evening planned…"

He swallowed hard, "Yes. Thank you, sir." He nodded before he headed out, enviously eyeing the men who were able to stay out all night with the beautiful women and gamble their hearts away.

His ride home entailed more pills and more music. Lumi was happy and quiet, as usual, Kipper could be seen peering down from the window. It was a fogged memory.

He just remembered coming in through the front door, feeling that cold barrel against the back of his head. "Hey babe." His jacket slid down his shoulders slowly.

"Hey. Whatcha got tonight?"

* * *

For some reason, Angel would not stop staring Prospero in the eye. He never really noticed how intense the dog was with it until he started staring back. At first it was just subconscious, but then he realized the dog had been intentionally staring him down. He had no idea how long Angel had been doing this, and how long he'd been ignoring it, but it was actually rather terrifying.

Any time Prospero held on for more than ten seconds, Angel would growl and his hackles would raise. Why May loved _this_ dog of all of the possible canines out there made absolutely no sense to him.

Prospero sighed, "Would you consider yourself more of a warm climate person?"

May walked in the room with a smoothie, wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts. It was a lounging day, it seemed, "Hmm? Yes, why?"

"I'm just wondering which ring of hell you got this dog from, that's all."

"Hmm." May smiled, "Probably the seventh. Isn't that right?" She beamed at the dog, who instantly lowered his ears and squirmed with contentment, licking his lips.

"They can't…they can't be bred like that though…that's impossible…"

"He can."

Angel growled at Prospero again.

"No." He said, "I'm telling ya, someone stuck a stick up his ass the size of Europe or something…"

"Well, he certainly doesn't like the vets taking his temperature, I'll tell you that much." She put a hand on her hip. Angel whined and scooted closer. "Oh, poor thing. He thinks I'm upset with him." She got down to his level and combed her fingers through his fur, "You're a good boy! A very good boy!"

"I don't know how true 'very good' is…" Prospero muttered.

"Very true." She stood up, then looked back over at him, "It's nice to have you back. You're _my_ puppet again." She took his hands and squeezed them with a smirk on her lips.

"I…shouldn't be as happy as I am with Lafayette diablerizing Madame Vaska…but…" He smiled back, "I am."

She pulled herself in for a hug, "Now you just have to get rid of that other one, right?"

"Giuseppe…yeah…should be easier now that I don't have to worry about getting possessed from a handful of states over…"

"Good. I'm glad you aren't so stressed anymore." She ruffled his hair. Angel whined out of jealousy.

"You helped. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I'd be…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be fine."

He squeezed her, "Take the compliment."

She smiled, "It'll go to my head. You know that."

"No, it will? That's crazy…"

She gave him a bitter glare, then slung her arms around his neck, "How mad would you be if I went back out in the modelling world?"

"The modelling world?" He looked surprised, "Where the hell is all this coming from?"

"I've been getting a little bored, cooped up in here…I know I hated it, but…I need something to do. It just made me feel so purposeful."

"Strauss doesn't keep you busy?"

"I suppose, but…he could hire a new secretary, couldn't he? I hate papercuts…"

"So…papercuts…that's why you're going to try to risk it with someone like Damian again? Because papercuts?"

"That isn't the only reason." She said, "I just don't feel…I don't feel right as a secretary. I like answering phone calls, but sitting behind a desk where no one's paying attention to me…I feel so worthless."

He sighed, "Please tell me your manager would at least be someone else…"

"I don't know. I don't have to. Maybe I'm just…" She started pacing around, stretching her arms, "Too cooped up. Too antsy. You know? Maybe it's the cycle of the moon! Who knows!"

"But the other side of that coin is seeing a sweet beautiful girl bedridden with illness and starvation." He said, crossing his arms, "I don't want to see that again."

"I think you need to have more sex with me, is what I'm saying."

His jaw dropped, "What?"

"I've been a little neglected with all this…business, going on."

"What business?"

"All the vampire drama! All the fighting! All the trauma, the sadness, it's over."

"May…in no possible meaning of the word…is this 'over.'"

"Well, Vaska's dead."

"Yes, she is. Just because _my_ drama's over doesn't mean we as a group are any safer…"

Her shoulders fell as Angel paced away, " _Prospero_ …"

"What? You wanna bang? We can bang." He said, "We'll bang more often too, if that's what you want."

"Yes, it is."

"I mean, if it lasted more than ten seconds, that would also be nice."

" _You're_ …complaining to _me_ about that?" She asked, "You should be thanking me." She crossed her arms, looking a little miffed, "You know you can hold off, right? I can come like, eight times, and you could come once, and we'd both be content, wouldn't we? I mean, if you actually put some effort into it."

"Effort?" He raised a brow.

"Mmm hmm."

"Details would be nice."

She sighed in through her nose, "I don't know. I'm in a pissy mood, I need sex." She started unbuttoning her shirt, "And I want to see how long you can last, because I know you're holding out on me."

"Pfft, you're the one who wants it five seconds within foreplay, don't pin this on me." He said, "Usually the guy goes fast and the girl takes forever, but with us it's clearly switched."

"Well, just because I come quickly doesn't mean you have to." She walked up towards the bedroom.

"That a promise?" He asked as he followed after her.

"What am I supposed to promise? I can't control when I come. Not the way you handle me."

"Well, that's at least flattering."

She unbuttoned her shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs, "As I intended it to be."

"Alright." He tore his shirt off and balled it up and tossed it aside, "Then I'm gonna tide you over for six months."

"Good." She smirked, "And then another six, and another, and so on and so on."

"Uh-huh…" He took his pants off, giving her a hug and a kiss. She held onto his shoulders and pulled him over herself, her legs on either side of him. Her hands ran down from the sides of his neck and over his shoulders as she met his kisses. He kissed her harder, rubbing her stomach up to her breasts. She gave a little moan from beneath him, rubbing her hands over his chest and kissing his jawline.

He squeezed a bit harder, taking his underwear off as he let the blood go through his system to lay his length by her inner thigh. He felt her shudder and writhe beneath him as she moaned his name. He smirked and rubbed a thumb over one of her nipples, using his other hand to grab one of her butt cheeks.

Her breathing hitched as she was pressed up against him, her body incredibly warm and soft up against his. He caressed the one cheek he was holding, knowing how much she liked it. With his other hand, he kept massaging her breast, kissing her on the lips.

" _Prospero_ …"

His smirk grew as he penetrated her, not intending to leave anytime soon as he clung onto her, slowly building up a rhythm.

She let out a pleasant, relieved moan as her walls slowly allowed him entrance. She seemed a little disappointed with the pace set, but as it built up, she seemed to grow more comfortable.

He pushed in a little bit more, letting her lead in terms of rhythm. He squeezed her close and kissed her whenever she wasn't screaming.

"Prospero…" She panted, "D-D-Do something to get me off-f…"

He rolled over so she was on top, giving her a good series of spanks.

She gasped, her back arching as she flew into a climax. It gave Prospero something to think about, at least. Sure, May's body was perfect for sex. But it was also perfect _at_ sex. It wasn't like she just had the appearance for it. She had the response to it, the ability to react to whatever he did. She was extremely responsive to each touch and movement, she could squeeze around him tighter than he thought possible, and her face during an orgasm was simply ethereal.

"Figured…that would do something…" He said, only spanking her harder.

She panted, letting out a little tired moan with a smile.

"I guess I should go now, huh?"

"You don't have to…" She shuddered as she sunk down onto him again, her voice a little higher, "Whenever you're up to it…" She scratched his chest.

"I mean, looks like you're gonna die…so…"

"Whenever…" She grunted, "You're up to it…"

He closed his eyes and gradually released his orgasm, taking advantage of the fact that she was on top to grab her by the butt and pull her into a fiercer rhythm. He let out a loud sigh as he either spanked or squeezed her butt in further so she could feel his length inside her more.

As soon as he seemed to tucker himself out, she moved her hips back to dismount him.

"There…" He got cozy and closed his eyes shortly afterwards, "Hope you liked it…"

"Prospero…" She slung an arm around him as he faced away, "Thank you." She kissed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance."

"So…were you serious about going back into modeling?"

"No, I'll stay a secretary. I just get jealous of those girls and how much attention they get when…I forget you're right in front of me."

"Well…I haven't exactly been paying attention to you…with all the…Kindred drama…as you put it. It's my fault too."

"It's alright, I forgive you." She curled herself around so she was in front of him, or at least so she could be spooned. "I love you so much, I forget how much I need you…" She nuzzled her face under his.

"I love you too." He gave her a squeeze, "I'm not gonna let Giuseppe or anyone else ruin it."

* * *

Once it was announced that their flight was arriving at the destination, Cadmus thudded his head against the seat in front of him again, "Oh, god…"

"What's the matter, dear?" Phaedra asked.

"Nothing…just…seeing the city come in view…brings back so many memories. Mostly bad." He took a shaky breath, "This is where everything went wrong…where she died…got killed…by Caesar…where I was Embraced and enslaved at the same time…where I met LaCroix…"

"Ah. Well, don't think of it like that." She stood up to stretch her legs, "Think of it as a place to take down the Sabbat."

He slowly stood up as well, "It's going to be really depressing how quickly I remember the layout of this place…"

"Alright, come on, time to dismount." Sirius said, leading the way out of the plane.

Cissy stretched her arms and legs, "Ooh, smells different. You smell that?" She looked around, "God, I've always wanted to come here. So busy!"

"The Empire State." Cadmus crossed his arms, "Except any Kindred empire that's built here doesn't typically last too long."

"It's also called the Big Apple." Rainy smiled, squeezing Raven's hand.

"So what's the plan, O great leader?" Cadmus looked at Sirius.

"We gotta announce our presence to the Prince before we do anything." Sirius said.

"I can't wait to meet him." Phaedra said.

"Probably had his work cut out for 'em with LaCroix leaving all of his previous messes behind…" Cadmus muttered.

Catalina surveyed the large city, "So what's the Jyhad climate like here anyway?"

"Oh, tons of shit." Sirius said, "In a way, it's kinda like back home. Camarilla, Sabbat, Anarchs, all trying to take the city for themselves. There's a Giovanni presence, a few Setite temples…pretty sure there are Ravnos gangs…hell, only thing this place _doesn't_ have is Kuei-Jin." He said, "They can't get here as easily as they can to California."

"That makes sense, geographically." Phaedra said.

"Sounds like a ton of fun." Cissy said, "What's our first plan?"

"We need a place to stay, yes?" Phaedra asked.

"That's what the Prince will give us, if we're nice." Sirius smiled.

"Where is the Prince?" Catalina asked.

"Empire State building." Cadmus said, "Least, that's where LaCroix was. Hell, this city hasn't changed at all…" He said, "Of course, I was only gone like, three or four years, but everything's the same. Camarilla operates in the same place, Anarchs operate in the same place, Tremere Chantries are nestled behind that college…" He listed, "Only difference is Strauss isn't running them…"

Phaedra's eyes glimmered about, "Well, let's speak with the Prince then, before the sun or our blood pools decide otherwise."

They were taken to the top floor rather quickly, (Sirius may or may not have sped up the process). Sitting at a desk in the highest office in the tower was a woman with short dark hair, in a dress that looked like it was in style a century ago. She looked up from her paperwork, surprised.

"Nice to finally meet you." Sirius said, still leading the way.

"You're here already?" The Prince asked, "I was supposed to be notified of your presence."

"Yeah, may have skipped that part."

She narrowed her eyes, "Honestly, do all Kindred to the west indulge in their piteous mind Disciplines so quickly?"

"Wait a minute." Cadmus said, "I thought a Nosferatu replaced LaCroix as Prince, what happened to him?"

"I took over for him." The Prince said, "Fairly recently, actually. I am the Prince of New York City." She said, as Cadmus led them to bow. (Sirius ignored it). "And I welcome you to my domain."

"Thank you very much." Phaedra smiled, "Please forgive our ignorance to your policies. It was simply a case of the blind leading the blind, it seems."

The Prince arose and began to pace, looking at Sirius, "These are your forces to deal with the situation underground? Loyal Camarilla soldiers?"

Sirius took a chancy glance at Cissy and Catalina, then he faced her again, "Yeah, let's go with that."

"What did you say your name was?" Catalina asked.

"I didn't." She said, "I am Hellene Panhard, of the Ventrue Clan."

"I think Strauss told you the details of our mission here." Sirius said.

"Indeed he did." Hellene said, "Though it's getting much too late for us to take care of it now. Tomorrow, I will show you the best entrance into the sewers. Once you're there, you'll need to stay sharp. The Camarilla and Sabbat have been at war in this state for decades. Just as I am helping you, I am sure there are just as many Sabbat leaders aiding Lafayette as we speak. For tonight, and any other consecutive nights, I will grant you and your followers a nearby haven where you may rest in luxurious comfort."

"We are very thankful for it." Phaedra assured.

Cissy crossed her arms, about to ask something, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Asking her why she wasn't called a 'Princess' sounded like something that would give away her true intentions in a snap. "Guess it'll be a game of who can pull the trigger faster."

Once they gave the Prince their farewells, Sirius led them to the hotel she had provided for them. Most of the Kindred were stunned when they entered the lobby. Most of the carpets and walls were a deep red color, and the light fixtures looked like they were made from solid gold.

"Jeez…this place is nice…" Cadmus said.

"I'm…quite surprised…" Catalina said.

"I mean, it's funded by the Camarilla, are you really that surprised?" Sirius smirked, "If this was an Anarch thing, we'd be sleeping under a bridge."

"C'mon…" Cissy grumbled, feeling extremely pressured in such extravagance.

"It'll be nice to feel at home even so far away." Phaedra said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll get us some rooms." Sirius said, "How many will we need?"

Cissy looked over at Catalina, "We'll just need one."

"So will we." Phaedra said.

Angelique looked up at Cadmus, "Yeah, we'll take one too." Cadmus blinked a few times in surprise as he heard that.

"We'll stay together." Rainy said as she held Rainy.

"Alright, so five rooms." Sirius said, going to the front desk to get them set up.

Cissy tapped her foot impatiently, "I'm gonna steal something."

"Don't." Catalina grabbed her shoulder, watching as they all split off, "If we get discovered, and we get turned on…we'll get destroyed…its two against the Camarilla…"

"I know. I can't help it. Everything looks so…so damn shiny…"

"Just…come to the room with me…we'll need our strength for tomorrow anyway."

"Okay…" Cissy grasped Catalina's hand and squeezed it tightly. Just with the force Cissy was squeezing, Catalina could tell Cissy was actually very stressed about this.

"You alright?" She asked gently.

She gave a staggered chuckle, "No."

"Worried about the sewers?"

"No. I'm worried I'm gonna fucking steal something. Or run my mouth off."

"Yes…those two things would get us in a lot of trouble…" She said, finally finding their room, "Damn…" She said as they walked inside.

Cissy swallowed hard as she looked around, "I'm gonna freak out if I can't steal anything."

"Just relax." Catalina said, sitting on the bed, "The beds are comfy at least, you'll be able to have a nice sleep."

Cissy watched as Catalina bounced on the bed, then she sat next to her, "I'm gonna take a shower, I think…that might calm me down."

"Alright, I'll see if they have anything good on TV, maybe get ready for bed."

Cissy nodded and headed into the bathroom. After looking around at the place and looking herself over in the mirror, she cranked the water on and grabbed her phone from her pocket. She dialed a number and waited for a while.

"Yo?"

"Hey. It's Cissy."

"…somethin' wrong?" His deep voice was pretty hard to make out over the phone.

"No. I just figured I might as well leak you some information if I could."

Some feedback. It was bound to happen, there was hardly any service where the Anarchs were, "Gotta admit, didn't expect this from you. Not gonna complain. Go ahead."

"Can they tap into this?"

"I'm sure of it. We'll move soon, I guess."

"Shit. Sorry."

"It's all good. What do you got?"

"Honestly, not much. I wish I had more. Something's up with Cadmus, but that's not a huge concern of ours, right?"

"Nah. He's part of the team."

"Figured you'd say something like that." She started to undress as she reached out and felt the water warm up, "Uh…lemme think…the Nagaraja and her boy toy are kinda quiet. I don't know. They're not really a big concern either. And then there's these other two girls they dragged along, who aren't part of the Camarilla."

"Independents?"

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, "I don't know, they seem shifty. They're wearing cloaks and hardly talk at all."

More feedback. "Not a priority."

"You know them?"

"I got a hunch. Kinda a pain in the ass they're with the Camarilla, but there's not much we can do about them."

"Alright…and then we met the Prince of New York."

"Oh yeah? They catch on?"

"No, Sirius covered us."

"…who?"

"Yeah, Sirius is here."

"Son of a bitch. Figures. But wait, that doesn't make any sense, what's the Sabbat gonna think when he gets caught commin' after them?"

"You think I know? All I know is he gets us free stuff with Serpentis."

"Yeah, so can Cadmus."

"I know, I know." She muttered.

"What else?"

"The Prince is a chick. Can that happen?"

"A chick? I thought it was a Nossie."

"Nope, some Ventrue woman. Kinda reminds me of that Voerman bitch."

Muffled chuckling, "Great. She spill anything?"

"She's just leading us to the sewers tomorrow night. If she does spill anything, I'll give it."

"Where are you now?"

"A hotel room she gave us."

"Really? Shit, you didn't even think to call on a payphone? What if they track you?"

"They trust us. It's fine."

"They'd better or you're shit outta luck. No way in hell the three of us are commin' all the way out there to get you."

"I get it."

"Where's Cat? Sleeping?"

"I dunno, probably." She saw steam pour out of the shower, "Look, I gotta go. Hot shower awaiting."

"Yeah, sure. Don't fuck this up Cissy, swear to god. We sent you out here cause you're disposable. Maybe if you come back with your head on your shoulders, we'll consider respecting you."

"Ouch…you little cunt, I'll remember that." She grumbled.

"Yeah, see you too." The line cut off.

She rolled her eyes and snapped it shut, then hopped into the shower and cleaned herself off.

She came out in a towel, "Did you think to bring clothes, because I didn't."

Catalina had since taken her boots off and laid back on the bed. She turned the television off and looked at her, "I…honestly didn't…"

"Then you can't yell at me for being naked." Cissy dropped the towel and folded it over the dresser, "Anything good on?"

She looked away, "No…I couldn't find anything…"

She sat on the bed and took a deep sigh, looking around at all the quality furniture and decorations. "I will not steal anything." She said in a strange tone, like she was vowing it to herself.

"At least if you do…wait until we're leaving…that is if we survive this Antediluvian mess…"

"We will. We'll be fine." She said, "We have a ton of powerful people. I mean, we have Sirius on our side."

"We don't even know how much help he'll be." She said, "Lafayette jumped up a few generations, remember?"

"I know. We'll…we'll be fine. I'm feeling good about it." Cissy pulled the covers over and got in next to Catalina.

"Uh-huh…" She scooted away.

"What? Can I not sleep in the bed?"

"You're not wearing any clothes."

"C'mon."

"I don't like this…it's one thing when you're clothed but…I'm not sure…you're naked…"

"Cat…" She sat up, "What do you want me to do, sleep on the floor? We gotta get used to each other eventually…"

"But…this is too fast…"

She sighed, drawing the blanket over her chest to cover herself, "You really think so?"

"I…don't know…" She said, finally giving Cissy eye contact, after previously looking away the entire time, "Because if I let you do this, I know what it's going to turn into…"

Cissy really tried not to grin, but with that thought in her mind, she just couldn't.

"Cissy…"

"Okay, we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I still think we should try _something_. Doesn't have to be anything crazy. We could literally hug and I'd be content."

She looked her up and down, swallowing hard, "Um…"

"You can say no."

"…have you ever slept with a girl before?"

"Yeah." She said, "Sorry if that…upsets you…"

She shuddered, for whatever reason Cissy's various experiences left her nervous, "What do you do? What even happens?"

"It depends. Whatever you want. It's kinda nice, it's a lot more relaxing than with a guy. You know, cause with a dude it's like, more pressured. He's gonna come and you better be ready! Once he does that's it! With two girls it's much more relaxed, you can take your time and do whatever makes you comfortable. So uh…to get to the point, usually hands or mouth or…whatever else works."

"So we jerk each other off…" She said, getting out from under the covers to sit on the edge of the bed. "I mean, sex with my husband was never bad…I know what it is…I just…I don't know…doing it with you is going to be completely different."

"Yeah. I get it. We don't have to if you're not up to it…I just figured…this is a pretty nice bed…"

"It…it is…" She said, then her voice got smaller, "Would it make you feel better? More relaxed? Less scared?"

Cissy gave a little smile, "I mean, it would, but that shouldn't influence your decision. I'll feel like shit if we do it against your will."

She looked at the floor, burying her face into her hands, "I don't know…"

"Hey, hey, relax. It's alright." Cissy gently held her shoulder and pecked her cheek, "Let's just call it a night."

"You're still naked though…" She said, then she sighed, "Alright…you're right, I'll just have to get used to it." She unbuttoned her shirt and took it and the outer vest off.

Cissy tried to look nonchalant as she stared at Catalina's chest, but it was really trying her patience. She tapped her fingers against one of her knees. "Hmm…mmm hmm…"

Catalina smiled, slipping her skirt off, "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm great." She gave a smile, her eyes trying to meet Catalina's but failing.

Her smile grew, "Want a kiss?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'd like that…" Catalina got on the bed and kissed her lips, hugging her close.

Cissy tried not to smother her, but it was very hard to resist. Her hands gently landed on Catalina's waist and applied the tiniest bit of pressure, and she tried not to groan too loudly into Catalina's mouth.

She rubbed her back, "You're so much thinner than I am."

Cissy peeked her eyes open, "Yeah, but…you got a much better figure than I do…"

"I think that honor might also belong to you."

"No…no…your bras don't fit me, they're too big…" Cissy shifted her weight a little as she started crawling towards a climax.

"That's because you're thinner."

"Eh…not so sure…" Cissy said, looking up to meet her eyes, "Can I touch them?"

She reached behind herself to take off her bra, "I trust you." She nodded.

Cissy swallowed hard and reached forward to gently hold them. There was certainly something different about a woman's touch. Something much more gentle and soft than she remembered from her husband. Some of Cissy's tongue peeked out as she gave them the tiniest squeeze.

Catalina bit her lip, falling back on the bed with Cissy on top of her, "Just be gentle…within reason…alright?"

"Yeah…uh huh…" Cissy watched her chest jiggle as she landed back, "Just…let me…" She reached her hand down between her thighs and started massaging herself.

Her eyes widened, "Are you ready to go already?"

"Y-Yeah, I got it, just r-relax…" She said, grunting as she brought herself to her own orgasm. She panted a bit, her eyes clearing up, "Alright, sorry…I couldn't focus…"

"That…looked like it hurt…"

"No…it didn't…" She gave a little smile, "I didn't want to pounce too much or anything…"

"Alright, if…you need to do that again, don't let me stop you."

Cissy gave a mischievous little grin, something very characteristic of her at this point, "I just couldn't help it when I saw them jiggle…"

Her jaw more or less fell open. "Jiggle…?" She swallowed hard, "I…I didn't know you liked them so much…"

"Of course I do…they're perfect…" She leaned in and started licking them all over, then her eyes flicked up nervously, like she forgot who she was with, "Sorry, is this drawing the line?"

"N-No…I-I…I'm fine…"

Cissy sat up and gently rubbed her stomach, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She then reached up and started massaging her shoulders, "Again, we can stop at any time."

"It's fine…" She relaxed, closing her eyes.

Cissy leaned in and went back to kissing her lips, gently rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms. She sighed into her mouth, gradually giving her a squeeze. Cissy's black lips left little marks along her neck, "I love you, Kitty-Cat."

"I love you too, Cyradora."

Cissy bit her lip and shuddered against her, "Fuck…" Her body arched a bit, her stomach brushing against Catalina's, "…f-forgot I told you that…"

"Uh-huh." A twisted grin went on her face as she pinched both of Cissy's cheeks, "Lovely Cyradora…" She sighed.

" _Catalina_ … _!_ " She whined in a high pitched voice, touching herself again.

She smiled as she reached out and held Cissy's forearm, massaging it as she went to work.

Cissy let out an airy sigh, wiping her fingers on the sheets, "Thanks babe…"

"Uh-huh." She said, "You look so tired now."

"I am…" Cissy admitted with a smile, "Did you want me to…to try something on you?"

"Maybe…it's…been a while…since I…I've…"

Cissy rubbed a hand over her stomach, "It's up to you, kitty."

"Come here." She held her arms out, "You need rest."

Cissy smiled and crawled into Catalina's arms, holding her, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know..." She kissed her cheek.

"Uh-huh." She reached out and rubbed Cissy's temples, "We'll need all the rest we can get, to take out Lafayette and the Antediluvian."

Cissy kissed her lips, "Yeah…we'll kick ass…" She grinned.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh Cissy…Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty-seven! Ella's sass gives me enough sodium for an entire week. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"Table for two."

"Okay, right this way."

Derek had always wanted to make that request, as childish as it seemed. It gave him a sense of pride for whatever reason.

When they sat down, Ella frowned, "Alright…" She pouted, "Can you please explain to me why we needed to do this so freaking badly?" She crossed her arms, "I thought vampires couldn't eat?"

Derek crossed his legs, "Forgive me for the romantic gesture. It's nothing more than…retaining humanity and reveling in the romantic atmosphere."

Her face softened, "Sorry…" She said, "We… _can't_ eat…right? Or can we?"

"It's not as if it's impossible…it's simply…uncomfortable." He mused, "Our teeth are almost unwieldy with food and…it always finds its way out of our system very quickly…"

"Out of our system?"

He seemed uncomfortable around the topic, "It goes out the same way it goes in." He said, resting his hands over his mouth so it came out in a slightly mumbled fashion.

She raised a brow, "Huh? You okay, Derek?"

He shuddered, "Apologies…just…an unpleasant thought." He sat back.

She crossed her legs, "So…what do we do when the waitress asks us for our order?"

"Dominate her into tending another table."

"Oh yeah, that's right…you have that Dominate power…" She muttered, "I wish I had that…"

"We all have certain envious paths…your ability in Necromancy is certainly admirable."

"Admirable, huh? You don't seem to think that way about Phaedra's Necromancy."

He grumbled incoherently under his breath.

The waitress strolled over, "Good evening. What can I get you?"

Derek raised a hand, "You will leave us alone for the rest of the night, and tend to the other patrons."

"Very well. Have a lovely evening." She bowed and strolled off.

"Where is Phaedra anyway? New York?"

"I don't give a damn." He grumbled, before he actually _thought_ about what she asked, "But, yes. I believe so."

"I saw a whole gaggle of them headed that way." She said, "Did the Prince tell you anything?"

"Not much. I overheard a conversation about their visit to New York, but I haven't heard of any intentions."

"I hope he left enough Kindred behind for when we need to participate in battle here."

"I believe he kept that in mind. He seems like a thoughtful Prince, I don't think he would do something so foolish."

She paused and stared at the table, "How many Princes have you worked for?"

"This is the third." He paused, "Perhaps fourth? I've just…done a lot of moving, is all."

"Do you like it here?"

He let another pause pass by, "Yes. I do." He folded his hands on the table and looked over her, "I like the tasks I've been assigned and the people I work with."

"And me?"

His straight face turned into a smirk, "That's what I was hinting at."

"It was way more than hinting."

He looked a bit disgruntled, "…w-what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

He raised a brow.

"Am I…" She got quiet, "Do I really look that attractive…?"

He seemed surprised, and waited a beat before a quick yet awkward, "Yes." came out.

She sighed, "Maybe we should just go…"

"W-why?" He still seem jolted, "What have I done wrong? Is this venue unpleasant for you?"

"You haven't done anything…I just…I don't know…it's depressing to be here when we can't eat…"

"Right. Well." He stood up and adjusted his tie, "Let us depart then."

"I hope you're not taking it personally."

"I'm not." It was only a bit of a fib, but as they walked back towards the red tower, it faded into the truth. Wherever he went with her, he was happy enough. Why was she so soothing to him?

She stared at the sidewalk, her eyes full of mysticism, and curiosity. Once a vibrant brown, almost amber, they now had a supernatural red glow ever since she was turned.

She looked up at Derek, "Why was I Embraced?"

He looked down at her, "Why? I'm assuming the reason many hunters were Embraced. It's against Camarilla policy, but many Independents or Sabbat Embrace hunters to give them a taste of our life, to teach them, an ultimate form of vengeance, in a way. I find it petty and miserable."

"No…but…the guy…the thing who Embraced me. He was in a cloak…he was hardly a vampire, I'd say. What does he get out of this? Who even is he?"

"A Cappadocian. I don't know much else, I'm sorry, dear." He unlocked their door and stepped in, taking out a pair of glasses to prepare drinks for them, "I'm not sure why he did it, or who he really is."

She sat on the couch, "So why does he wear robes and stuff? And a mask? Is he just trying to hide his identity…or is it something more?"

"I'm not sure…perhaps you could ask the Prince? He might know. He'd at least have a higher chance of knowing something than I would."

She looked at her hands, "What…what is my clan even…anyway? You…you always make it sound like clans have a certain job or function in this…vampire world. Like the Ventrue lead and stuff…what do the Cappadocian do?"

"I'm…not entirely sure…" He adjusted his tie and sat next to her, handing her a glass, "From our information, you and he are the only two left."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"…I…thought the Prince had told you this…"

"Told me what?"

"You…were alone…in essence."

"A-Alone?"

"Perhaps that's the reason you were Embraced…maybe he thought his time was approaching…as of now, it is only you and he that have been known and declared Cappadocian. It's…most of the reason we've been taking such good care of you, keeping you monitored and trained well. If there were other Cappadocians around, you would be trained by one, but since there are not…I was selected."

She was quiet for a while, "So…you don't know any of my clan's history…or what happened to us…"

"I'm afraid I do not." He took a sip from his glass, standing up and approaching the windows, looking out at the cityscape.

She closed her eyes, "Right…thanks…"

"I'm sorry, my dear." He said, "Perhaps in a few years, once you've fully grasped the ideals of the Jyhad, the Prince will allow you to sire a childe, and your clan can thrive once more."

"But maybe my clan deserved to die…" She said, opening her eyes, "Who knows? Not all clans are good…and even those are arguably good, they've done horrible things too…"

"You cannot…single out a clan and call it 'evil'. Each clan is made up of individuals that vary drastically. Take clan Brujah." He turned around and started pacing in that typical stride of his, full of pomp and aristocracy, "They might seem like a batch of zealots, but there are many very devout Brujah in the Camarilla, such as our Brujah Primogen. It's a matter of the mind."

"I want to learn my history, that's all." She said, "I think that's important. Or else, how will I know what I am in this vampire society?"

"Then I would consider a conversation with the Prince. Or, perhaps the Tremere Chantry. They have many informative texts on the matter, I'm sure."

"Tremere…those are the Kindred in charge of this state, yes?"

"Correct." He finished his glass.

"What are they like?"

"Tremere?" He asked, pausing for a moment. "Very intellectual, yet, eccentric. Not nearly as outlandish as the Malkavian, but what goes in in their minds is best left unquestioned. They aren't the most sociable."

"So…I should ask them about the Cappadocians?"

"Yes, I'm sure they would have the answers you're looking for." He seated himself beside her again.

She nodded, "Alright."

His eyes grazed over her form again, before landing on her lips. He moved in to kiss her, gently holding her jaw with a hand. She kissed him back, putting both arms around him.

His hands slowly moved down to her hips, where he picked her up and situated herself into his lap.

Her eyes shrunk, "Derek…"

He pulled his lips away from hers, meeting her gaze, "…yes?"

"Maybe not…anything more than this…"

He seemed a little more hesitant than last time, before he gently eased out from under her, "Yes, that's…a fair declaration."

She kissed his lips, "Thank you though…for…helping me learn…"

"Of course, anything for you, my dear." He squeezed one of her hands, gently kissing her temple.

As he felt her cold hand in his, he wondered if he'd be able to hold off as long as she wanted to. It felt like any day he'd snap.

* * *

A modest, yet gleeful smile, and neck length black hair with a silvery streak in the front greeted Anastasia as she sat in front of the pond, staring into her own reflection.

It wasn't long however until the smile faded. Perhaps sending Cissy and Catalina to New York was a mistake after all. This left three of them, said three members were wrapped in an unsavory history too.

And it could potentially be worse now that Killian kissed her. But now she was smarter, hardened. That would be kept to herself. She wasn't dumb enough to go and complain to Skelter. Such a decision would cause the umpteenth fight between the two. And she had seen enough of those in her lifetime.

She didn't get Killian anymore. She really didn't. It seemed like one minute ago, he was mad at her for not instantly forgiving him, and the next, he's kissing her. What did he want? What could she give him that all the other women he slept with couldn't? It seemed that out of all of them, he was fixated on her.

She clenched her trembling fists. But _he_ broke it off to begin with. All those months ago. He broke up with her. Why did he seem so eager to break up with her if he wanted her in the end? She sighed, maybe she just couldn't be single. Perhaps it provided an imbalance. One that would drive the small Anarch cell apart more than her just finally settling down and picking someone. She envied her brother. Cadmus could be single for years and nothing would happen, romance never particularly mattered to him much. He liked it, sure, but he didn't need it to survive. They were almost like cup holders to him. Useful and convenient, but not necessary for survival. It almost seemed as though the Anarchs couldn't function that way.

She thought breaking up with Skelter would clear her mind, but it's only made her more confused, and getting a blast from the past kiss from Killian sure didn't help. And being alone with just the two of them helped even _less_.

A croak distracted her from her thoughts. She looked around, seeing a frog in front of her. She smiled, cupping her hands together and holding them out. By either sheer luck or her ties as a Gangrel, the frog jumped into her hands.

She giggled, "You're not going to judge me, are you, little froggy?" She asked. Since long before her Embrace, she talked to animals, not caring about them being unable to answer back. She'd often make contests out of catching the most frogs in the pond back at home, whenever their parents were arguing too much to focus on them. Cadmus would find it a waste of time and if he even bothered to play, he would catch one, if that. While she would catch about half a dozen, before playing with them briefly and releasing them back into the pond.

"Who the hell's gonna judge you out here?" She heard Skelter's voice behind her, "We ain't got time for that."

Spooked, the frog jumped back towards his home, and suddenly Anastasia remembered how cold and lonely she felt. "Hi…" She said, "Did you need help?"

"No. Killian said he wanted to be alone. I figured I'd look for you. I dunno. I don't think we should be splitting up much between the three of us, but he's just over the hill, ain't that big a deal."

"I didn't mean to go far."

"You didn't. You're good." He crossed his arms and looked out over the pond, "Guess we could drink those frogs if we have to."

Her eyes tensed up, "Wouldn't fill us up."

He shrugged, "Yeah, that's a good point. Guess we'll get Killian to hunt later, he's fast enough for it."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea…"

He stepped a little closer, "You alright?"

She nodded, "It's just…quieter…"

"Huh." He listened to the nighttime critters hum, "Another pretty good point…"

"If they fail, we all die…" Her pained eyes focused on the ground, "No pressure…"

"The group in New York?" He asked, "They got it handled."

"Can they really stop Lafayette _and_ an Antediluvian?"

"We don't got any other choice but to have faith in 'em. We're stuck out here in the middle of the woods, three of us, in a wooden shack. There ain't a thing we can do to help. We just have to survive."

She gave a slow nod, "You're right."

Footsteps were heard behind Skelter. He turned over his shoulder and saw Killian, "Hey."

"Hey." Killian said, "Look…I'm gonna go."

Skelter seemed stunned at first. "Uh…go? Where?"

"Back to California."

"And get yourself killed?"

"I got some unfinished business."

Skelter narrowed his eyes, "You can't just leave this whole movement up to the two of us."

"I'll be back as soon as he's dead, alright?"

"Who?"

"My old man."

"You're gonna go try and kill your dad? You're gonna try an' tamper with the Sabbat? When there are three of us? Are you outta your goddamn mind?"

"Look, I'll…I'll be fine. Okay? And if I'm not…" He looked between both of them, "I'm not. I'll be back soon."

"How the hell are you getting out there and back?"

"My car."

"You're just leavin' us here?"

"You'll be fine. Give me a week. If I'm not back…I'm dead. Alright?"

Skelter seemed uneased. "You're a fuckin' moron."

"I'll see you." He said firmly before he turned away.

Skelter gave a shaky sigh, "Guess it's all on us then. Unless…" He looked out towards the moon, "You wanna throw in the towel."

She shook her head, "He'll be back."

"Never thought I'd say it, but…he'd better come back. And soon. I can't do nearly as much as I could with this damn leg…"

She turned around to face him, "You have me."

"That's true." He said, meeting her gaze, "I think we'll be alright."

"I do too." She smiled.

* * *

Cadmus closed the door behind himself in the hotel room, crossing his arms and leaning against the door, "So…why are we sharing this room?"

"I don't know…" She said, "Because…it'd be a waste of money to get two separate rooms. And it's dumb to sleep alone when there's threats around us."

"Panhard made it pretty clear we'd be safe in here."

"Uh huh." She took her jacket off and yawned, "I'll just take the floor."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Take the bed."

"No. I'm taking the floor." She laid down.

"Take the bed." He said, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Fine." She grunted, getting up and getting onto the bed, "Goodnight."

He didn't respond, he more or less fell back on the floor, folding his arms behind himself to cushion his head, as he glared at the ceiling.

"What did she say about me?"

He took a deep breath, "Who…?"

"You know who."

"She wanted to know why we fighting."

"Is that it? There's no point in lying."

He snarled and slammed a fist on the ground, anchoring himself as he stood up and pointed at her, "Enough of this! There is nothing between Phaedra and I other than simple friendship. I told this to you before, but I guess you never listened. So you can take your stupid jealousy and shove it!"

She bared her teeth, "I don't give a damn if you two were giving each other hand-jobs back there, we're not together. It doesn't matter. I just don't like being trashtalked to my face, I had no fucking clue what she was saying about me!"

He crossed his arms, "She was worried about us, that's all. She wanted to know what we were fighting about. Why she would waste her time worrying about someone like you is beyond me."

"Pfft, beyond me too." She laid down again and stuffed her face into her pillow, "I'm leaving the Camarilla after this is done."

"Well, it's for people with spines, so, naturally you wouldn't fit in."

She didn't respond. After a moment, he just heard muffled snoring.

He hardly slept that night, and honestly she probably didn't much either, if their conflict was a sign of anything. The next night, Sirius had them all grouped up by a manhole in order to get to the bottom of everything, "Alright ladies, sooner we get through here, sooner we get to go back home to California." He said.

The innards of the sewers was far from gracious. But for all the smells and grime that reeked everywhere, it looked fairly typical.

"We sure we're in the right place?" Cadmus asked.

"This way." Sirius led them down a few corridors. Once they got deep enough, they were greeted with a large labyrinth of halls, going as far as the eye could see. The walls and floors were decorated with human flesh.

Catalina's eyes shrunk, "This is intense…"

Cadmus blankly stared ahead. He'd seen all this before. In fact, the layout looked identical to Andrei's.

This one was bigger however, much bigger, it made sense, considering the notes claimed it spanned the entire state. There were also large patches of fungus here and there, secreting a strange smelly ooze. And as they traversed, sickly, sticky noises were heard, as the fungal masses grew and shaped around the halls. As if the walls themselves were watching them.

"I don't like this…" Cadmus said, "This is…more advanced…than the L.A. warrens…"

Angelique coughed a bit, "Are we sure this is…safe for people who are…still living and breathing…?"

Cissy gave Angelique a worried look, then reached in her back pocket and took out a black bandana. She folded it in half and tied it over Angelique's nose and mouth, "Here."

Angelique nodded, her cheeks a little hot from embarrassment, "Thanks."

"This fungus." Phaedra mused, "What should we do about it? Burn it, perhaps?"

"I thought you were going to eat it." Sirius smirked, "That…the walls…everything. Isn't that why we brought you?"

"Ha, ha." She laughed dryly, "It's not fresh. If you were alive and the walls were strung up with meat that was years old, would you eat it?"

"You look like the type of person who would eat dirt without thinking twice."

"Mmm, yes, that's exactly the type of person I am." She muttered bitterly.

Raven somehow seemed entirely unfazed by these sights. "What is the goal, exactly?"

"To kill the Tzimisce Antediluvian." Cadmus said, "Lafayette plans to drain him and take his powers. So maybe if we stop having arguments every ten minutes about bitter clan histories, we would actually get there."

"Hey, I'm not the idiot who brought a ghoul down here." Sirius's smirk grew as his blue eye zeroed in on Cadmus, "She'll probably suffocate down here."

"Shut your mouth!"

"If I have to leave, I will, just be thankful for my help while it lasts." Angelique said.

"You'd have to be helpful in the first place." Sirius pointed out.

"Fuck you." She snapped. Sirius laughed.

"Shh!" Cadmus held an arm out, "Something's coming."

"You mean someone…right?" Catalina raised a brow.

"Definitely mean something."

"Kid's right, for once." Sirius said, "What the hell are those things?"

A large pack of humanoids ran at them. Not only did it seem like their bodies were riddled with the scars of Vicissitude, but they had strange vegetation and fungal lifeforms all over their bodies. They gurgled and growled, it seemed the infection had long since rendered whatever their natural voices were as useless. The large pack lunged at the group, reeking almost more than the scenery itself.

Mostly everyone buckled back with fear. Cadmus was the first to strike, pulling his axe out and fighting off one of the lumbering piles of weeds. Even so, these horrid monsters were as hardy as they were frightening.

Sirius frowned, "Show off…" He muttered, taking out a pistol and blasting away at the creations, though they seemed to take multiple shots to even be slowed down.

Poe sped around the battlefield, cutting through the creatures in an effort to weaken them, while Rainy took out a few pistols of her own and started blasting away.

Catalina swallowed hard, taking her sword out, she thought she had seen everything when she and the other Anarchs went on that rescue mission to save Damsel from Lafayette. But this was something else entirely.

Raven played defensively, dodging out of the way of them, refusing to engage in combat. Phaedra caught on, and used Raven's bait to her advantage. When they were distracted with Raven, she would lob their heads off with her axe.

Angelique stood a good distance away and just tried to snipe whoever she could, Cissy standing next to her and firing away with her machine gun.

Cadmus panted, falling to a knee and riddled with scars, "Those…were the toughest Tzimisce creations I've ever fought…they kept getting up…even after I slashed all their limbs off…it's like…they were more…plant than man…"

"That's cause they've probably been down here for centuries." Sirius said, "Almost like sentries, or statues." He took a deep breath, "In addition to being modified into a monster, they've got some kinda weird fungus in 'em. Said infection is most likely caused by the Antediluvian. That's why everything's so fucked up down here, think of every little monster as a piece of the Antediluvian himself."

Catalina swallowed hard again, checking herself for injuries.

"And you." Sirius glared at Poe, "That was the stupidest mistake you could've ever made."

Poe's eyes widened as he sheathed his sword, "What did I do wrong?"

"You used blood."

His eyes quivered, "But…but I…"

"I get it." Catalina said, "He actually has a point. We just entered this horrible place, and we don't know how long it is or how many things we have to fight along the way, or how many times we'll have to fight Lafayette. We can't afford to superficially use blood."

Sirius pointed at Poe, who cowered, "Where the hell did all those survival skills from killing the Nazis go, down the fucking toilet?"

"Leave him alone." Cadmus snapped.

"I'll be a blood doll, I don't care. Let's move on." Angelique said.

"Pfft, you're two fucking feet tall, you couldn't even fill _one_ of us up." Sirius said.

"Would you stop arguing with everyone?" Cissy asked, "Christ, we're gonna take forever down here if you keep shutting us all down."

"Save it, Ravnos scum." He spat, "The minute we find Lafayette, I'm using you as bait, you're not even Camarilla. You're of no use to us."

"Whatever."

Cadmus looked on with apathy. If they were already at each other's throats this face in, things weren't looking good. He was used to experiencing the worst of it, since he was Ventrue. But he looked at the fleshy grounds, did rats not even visit down here? Or were they poisoned and rendered useless by the fungus? And what if Phaedra needed flesh? Was this all over before it even began?

* * *

 **A/N:** Warren's V2 anyone? You better not shake your head. This is just the _tip_ of the iceberg. Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty-eight! In case I needed SigmaFang to hate me even more, I gave him this. I like his pain.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

The apartment was clearly loved before it had been sold. It made Harper wonder why it was sold at all. The paint on the surfaces, holes in the walls, and the empty bottle of beer that caught her eye under the couch. A pained artist's loft? The place told a story and she liked that.

It wasn't tidy and perfect and immaculate like anything _he'd_ buy for her.

"S'at it, babe?" The gruff voice of the mover behind her jolted her from her thoughts.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you." She reached in her pocket and handed him a few dollars as a tip.

"Take it easy." He didn't question why she only had one box. Less work for him. He got back in his truck and drove off.

Harper laid her bag on the couch as she walked around and took the place in. It felt like the walls were staring at her. Like she wasn't their owner, she didn't belong. The man who owned this place before her must have really cast an impression.

She checked the cabinets and drawers, coming up with nothing. It was pretty clean, at least, besides the beer bottle, which was hard to find in a place like this. She was thankful enough. The only thing she found was an old family photo, two kids playing in a pond. She left if in there. Someone would come back to claim it if it mattered that much.

But where was the mother? Or the father? Maybe taking the photo? It made her chest hurt as she remember the dream she had discarded. The life she decided to leave behind.

Then, there was a series of vicious bangs on the door. Her body thrummed with nervousness. Someone was after her already? Was it the previous owner? Would she open the door to the sight of a barrel of a gun?

She didn't recognize the man that stood behind the door, and the look on his face revealed the very same. Only he looked as if he was expecting someone else. Someone very different. "…the hell…?" He asked, lowering his shotgun, "Who the fuck are you?"

His voice was laced with frustration. Not anger, just irritation. She still shuddered, raising her hands and stepping back, "H-Harper…"

His eyes narrowed, "You one of his whores?"

For some reason, such an accusation didn't hurt her as much as she thought it should. Maybe because part of it was true. "Uh…I'm…not sure who you're talking about…"

"Fitzroy." He spat out, "Archie. You know him? Don't fucking play with me."

"Oh…um…" She stepped back, nearly tumbling back over the coffee table, "I just bought this place from him…"

Now he seemed baffled, "You…bought the place from him? You… _bought_ the place from him? Was he selling it?"

"The um…real estate agency offered it to me on account of corruption…"

His shoulders dropped. "…yeah…?"

"Yeah…" She said slowly. His mood pulled a complete one-eighty. He went from this tough, no-nonsense brute to an unstable mess in a remarkable amount of time.

Harper was never able to relate to someone more in her entire life.

He stepped inside and shut the door, throwing the gun down to the floor, "It wasn't loaded. I'm sorry for…this shitstorm." He wiped a massive hand over his face, "Fuck my life…"

"…did you want to…to buy the place?" She asked.

"No. I was the one who had it before he did. Uh…sorry about the holes in the walls."

She blinked a few times. This was the previous owner? This man who looked like a statue of one of the Greek gods? "It's alright…it…has character." She nudged the gun and then rested it against the doorframe, "Could…I get you something to drink?"

"I…uh…no. That's alright." He waved a hand, "I gotta get the hell out of here."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" She stepped back out of the way, watching him pick up the gun, "If it isn't loaded, then what are you hoping for?"

That question seemed to really stump him. "Uh…look, it's not any of your business, alright?"

"He mentioned something about Vegas."

"What?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Mister Fitzroy. He…mentioned something about living in Vegas. If you're still looking for him."

"Shit. I don't have time for that. I can't be seen here. _Fuck!_ " He suddenly shouted, "I gotta go."

"…do you need a disguise?"

" _Disguise?_ " He scoffed, reaching for the doorknob, "That ain't gonna work."

"Why not?"

"…It's…just too fucked for someone innocent and…uninvolved. Don't worry about it." He went outside, slamming the door.

She chased after him, "Wait…" She didn't succeed in stopping him, but she asked anyway, "What was your name?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, you left something."

"Left something?" He turned around. That stopped him dead in his tracks, why? She didn't question it, she just turned and walked back towards the room. "Hey. Hey, what do you mean?"

She opened the door, "Come inside and I'll show you."

"What the hell…" He grumbled, following after her, "Look, I don't exactly have time to go fucking around with random chicks—" He cut himself off when she opened the end table and took out the little photo.

"I wasn't sure if it was yours or not." She admitted, "But he…that little boy, he kind of looks like you."

He looked at the photo for a handful of seconds before he shook his head, "It's not mine."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Yeah…" He looked at it too long for it to be unrelated to his life, "Dammit…" He felt his eyes leak.

He remembered asking the woman to take a picture of him and Lark when they were at the pond. They were without either parent, but as a kid, that was nothing unusual to Killian. It was their summer 'camping trip', an excuse to run away for a while. Lark never caught on, but she loved it. She loved being with her big brother, eating weird bugs, hunting squirrels and roasting them over a fire like survivalists. Killian never told her it was because they couldn't afford to buy real food, or because they didn't have blankets to wear to keep them warm at night. To her, it was all a game.

What happened to his ability to lead the ship? To guide people, or even himself? Did Lark take that from him when she died?

He didn't notice Harper leaving and returning with a bottle of beer, handing it to him, "Here."

How he wanted to take that from her, drink the whole thing, the whole pack. He shook his head, "I told you I can't." He wiped his tears away and turned for the door.

"The sun's almost up."

"What?" He suddenly glared out the windows.

Bingo.

"Stay here for the morning." She instructed. "I'll pull the curtains shut in the bedroom."

"Wait, what?" He looked over at her, "Uh…why….why—"

"Enough acting. You aren't very good at it. We can talk tomorrow night." She decided.

He seemed disturbed with her assertiveness, "Who exactly are you?"

"I used to be in the Camarilla." She admitted, "But not anymore. That's all you need to know for now. Go." She pointed.

He still didn't budge, "But…you're a human…or a ghoul, I guess…"

"Yes." Her eyes were as jaded as ever.

"Who's?" He demanded, "I can't have them after me."

"He won't come after you." She said firmly.

"How do you know that?" He asked, pacing away from her, "It's them I'm running from, you know."

"I figured as much. He isn't here. He's in New York. You're safe enough."

"And you don't give a shit that I'm here."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't going to hurt me, and you're going to leave when the sun sets tomorrow."

"No, that's not what I meant. Why aren't you in the Camarilla anymore?"

"It's a very long story I don't feel like telling."

His gray eyes looked over her, "I didn't think they had ghouls in the Camarilla."

"You're not very experienced, are you?"

"Hey, watch it. Cammy rat or not, I can still kill you. You don't have an inch of authority over me, alright?" He stepped over her.

She stepped back, "Killing me is a very good way to attract Camarilla attention."

"I thought you just said you weren't involved in the Camarilla."

"Doesn't mean Cadmus isn't." She spat back, then flinched. What had she just said? Then again, what were the chances he knew Cadmus?

"Did you just say Cadmus…? Is _he_ your regnant?"

Apparently, very high.

"Uh…no, I said—"

"Fucking hell." He held his forehead and turned around, "It doesn't matter then. If he finds out. He already knows everything." He turned back to her, "Look, girlie, I'm not gonna do anything to you. I kinda like Cadmus, or at least, I'd like him enough to stay on his good side. I'll stay the night and get out of your hair." He walked past her, towards the bedroom.

"Why do you know him?" She asked, stepping after him.

"It's…cause his sister. His sister's part of our movement."

That's when it came crashing down on her. He was one of the runaways. One of the people who'd destroyed the Tremere Chantry, got into a massive battle about it, and fled after the death of Nines. "I'm…so sorry…" She said softly.

Why was she sorry? Why did she feel such pity for an Anarch? Was it the fear she could practically feel, oozing off of him? Or the tears she saw him cry? Was it because he was one of the most human vampires she'd ever seen?

"The hell are you talking about?" He pulled the sheets off the bed and paused, debating whether or not he should take a shower. He didn't exactly have clean clothes, or the time, either. He decide to just take his shirt off and sleep, maybe if he made it back to a motel on the way home, he could shower.

Her eyes slowly gazed over him, but quickly snapped away to the floor, "Your movement…it…fell apart, it must be terrifying."

"Pfft. Whatever." He sat on the edge of the bed and held his forehead. Even being in here brought a headache on. He remembered all the nights he spent lying in bed, sick with thoughtlessness or maybe just a hangover. He remembered the many insomnia-spent nights, the nights in bed he spend with _her_.

His dead heart throbbed in his chest as he looked back up at the ceiling, a more familiar sight to him than anything else, "Fuck…" He hissed.

Harper could tell there was something heavy on his mind, but had no clue what. Regardless, she asked, "Do you need a drink?"

"I told you…" He started, then looked over at her, "Oh. You mean….uh…you mean you."

"I'll go."

He wasn't going to lie to himself and say he'd pass, because a drink would ensure the beast wouldn't come roaming out for his sister or ex. "I mean, that's kinda impersonal."

"I know." She looked over at him.

"Oh…" He looked down at himself, then suddenly became enraged, like a match struck on a cold stone. "Fuck, piss off!"

She jumped back, "I…I'm merely allowing you—"

"You're not allowing me jack shit, got that?" He spat out, "I'm done hooking up with every chick who rubs up against me. I'm not Jeanette fucking Voerman, get that?"

It came out of nowhere, and it absolutely terrified her. "I-I'm so sorry, sir…"

"Damn straight you are…" He grumbled, sitting up and staring at the wall. There was a painting there, once. One he hung up after a week with her.

" _Ooh, I like it." It was the same thing she said to all his works. "Who is it?"_

 _He wasn't going to tell her it was her. Not if she couldn't see it, "I don't know. She just kinda came to me."_

 _He smiled, and she'd smile back, resting her head in his chest and falling asleep like a kitten in a warm lap._

Harper spoke up, "Impersonal or not…I can't have you frenzy in my apartment."

He grit his teeth, "Fine. Then get over here."

She slowly stepped forward. Maybe this would be it. Maybe he'd drain her dry. Death by orgasm wasn't exactly the worst way to go, she decided. She'd take her chances.

She slowly sat next to him, then reached out to brush her hair over her shoulder before she realized it was too short for that. He reached around and held the shoulder furthest from him, pulling her in and biting into her neck.

Despite her fifteen years in Jyhad, it was only the second time she had been bitten, the first from LaCroix when he attempted to Embrace her. It was a very different experience. She first noticed the difference in size, not so much of his body, or even his teeth, but just the size of his mouth. The distance between his canines was much greater, but they didn't go in as deep as LaCroix's. LaCroix's punctured the artery and plunged right through it. Killian's fangs were wider but shallower, so they just reached the artery and stopped there. It was a different type of pain. LaCroix pulled the blood from her while Killian let it flow all on its own. But just the feeling of fangs in her neck wasn't all that pleasant until the euphoria kicked in.

When he pulled himself away from her, he really didn't want to lick the wound closed, so instead, he licked his thumb and rubbed that over the two holes in her neck. She seemed nearly unconscious, then she passed out on the bed.

But he remembered selling Lark's bed. He sighed through his nose and laid Harper on the other side of the bed, taking one half for himself. With a satisfied blood pool, he drifted off, the familiar smells of the apartment coaxing him into a restful sleep.

When Harper woke up, she was in a warm, tight hug. In fact, she was being spooned. Her cheeks flushed as she looked over her shoulder and saw his face right there. She tried to pull herself away, but he pulled her closer, pressing a kiss on the back of her neck.

Her eyes widened as she was nearly choked in his embrace. It wasn't like having a muscular man wrapped around her was unpleasant, but when she was screamed at hours ago for offering her neck to him, she was extremely confused. She knew she needed to wake him up.

"Um…" She said softly, "Excuse me…

He grumbled something, peeking an eye open, "Mmm…what is it, 'Stasia…?" He pulled her in a bit tighter, "She's…she's fine…she's not dead…not anymore…"

"Um…."

"Shh…" He brought a hand up over her mouth, kissing the back of her head and pulling her in even tighter, "We'll…deal with it tomorrow…"

She stared blankly at the wall as he fell asleep again. It'd have to be addressed tomorrow.

Or, maybe not. Maybe she could get used to this. She wasn't 'Stasia', but maybe she could pretend for just a little longer. It had been a while since someone held her like this. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his arm. Who was she to deny him of his good dream?

"Night, babe…" He muttered under his breath.

"Goodnight…" She whispered softly, melting as he locked his hands around her stomach and left one last kiss on the back of her neck.

* * *

"Well? How do I look?" With a twirl, Aurora held the layers of her dress in the air, "Does it look okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Finley, you're not even looking."

"I am, I am, you look good."

"What color is the dress?" Aurora tested.

Now Finley looked up, "White."

"Uh huh." Aurora giggled, stepping over towards her vanity and picking out some jewelry for herself. Finley was sitting at the desk meanwhile, grading paperwork. Or at least, the worksheets her students had mostly completed. "You should still come with me."

"I'm still thinking. I really want to, but…I also have papers to grade…and it's not like you'll be alone. There will be other people in the restaurant."

"What does that mean, I'll be 'alone'?" She asked, "That wasn't what I was worried about at all."

"Really?" Finely asked, "You hardly know this guy. He could step all over you." She sighed, "Fine. I'll come. But don't expect me to get changed."

"You should dress up a little…I'll help you!"

"No way." Finely decided firmly, "If I'm coming, I get to go like this."

Aurora gave a disappointed sigh. "Okay…."

"What time is it again?"

"The date? Eight thirty."

"You realize we have fifteen minutes left, right?"

"Really?" Aurora's eyes widened. She got herself ready in five more minutes before both girls flew out the door. One in a white cocktail dress with white curls and shining pearls, the other in a blue shirt and tie tucked into dress pants, with a messy bob of dark hair. When they entered the restaurant, Finley received a few looks, but for the most part, she was tolerated enough to enter the building and sit with her friend.

"Where'd you even meet this guy?" Finley asked, already growing bored in the stuffy atmosphere.

"He came into the café a few nights ago. He came in a week before that too, but it was just the other night that he actually asked me out."

"He asked you out here?" Finely asked, looking around.

"Mmm hmm. Why?"

"I think he's compensating for something." Finely muttered.

"Hmm? Compensating? For what?"

Finley sighed, "Oh, nothing."

The man who walked in was charming, dressed up and all-too-calm looking. He sat across from her, "Brought a friend?"

Finely glared at him, "Uh huh. So don't pull any funny business."

"She doesn't mean it. She didn't have anything better to do tonight." Aurora giggled.

"It's not a problem." He clearly ogled over Aurora's figure, and she didn't seem to mind that much. Finley did.

"Hey, her eyes are a little higher, bud." Finely muttered.

He glared at Finely, but Aurora calmed his nerves, "It's…it's fine, I'm sure he was just looking at my dress, Finely."

"Mmm…" Finley crossed her arms and looked away.

The date glared at Finely again before he sat up and combed his fingers through his hair, "So, how've you been? Besides good. Cause you say that every time I see you."

She giggled, "I guess you got me. I dunno, everything's been…under control. For the most part."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Was that a threat?" Finely looked over.

"Of course not." The date insisted.

"Finely…" Aurora looked a little peeved, "Maybe you should go."

"No way. Not when you're sitting with a creep like this."

"You know, I have to get going." The date stood up, "Maybe next time, don't bring your guard dog to dinner." He threw a few dollars at her and left.

Aurora seemed absolutely shocked. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked down at the money, then back at the door, "He never even told me his name yet…"

"Then why the hell did you say yes to going on a date with him?" Finely asked, "He was clearly a jerk." She stood up, "You can't be this desperate."

"I'm not desperate!"

"Then what was this?"

"I wanted to get to know him…he seemed nice…"

"Yeah, well, he's not. Not for you. You'll find someone better, alright? C'mon, let's go back home."

Aurora sniffed, "Why'd you do that to me?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt, alright?" Finely said, extending a hand, "C'mon."

Aurora took her hand and followed her out, "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"You didn't. I promise." Finley let go of her hand, "Let's just…go change into something comfortable and watch some crappy movies."

"Okay…" Aurora offered a small smile, "That sounds like fun."

* * *

Everything was starting to look the same, maybe it was just because the walls looked the same, disgusting, fleshy, and sickly. In fact, it was starting to gradually look worse as they progressed, but they were still fundamentally lost.

"Let's take five." Sirius said, "I got to chat with my best friend Cadmus, why don't the rest of you wait here?"

"Beg your pardon?" Cadmus asked.

"Alright, we'll try and come up with some sort of strategy then." Phaedra said as she pulled the rest of the group aside in something resembling a huddle.

Sirius glared at Cadmus, a horrid smile on his face, "This way…"

Cadmus narrowed his eyes. He knew Sirius was up to something, nevertheless, he followed him down the hall, back where they came from.

"Uh…where are we going?" Cadmus asked after five minutes, "We're going to lose the others if we—" Sirius punched him in the face. Cadmus growled and staggered back, "Bastard." He said, "As much as I'd love to fight you, it's pointless to do it now. The world's at stake."

"This isn't a fight." Sirius cracked his knuckles, "It's discipline."

"Discipline?" He snarled, "You got some nerve."

"The fuck did you bring Anarchs here for?"

"Because…we needed more numbers…especially for something like this. I was just calling in help."

"So…instead of choosing Kindred from the Camarilla, you chose Anarch trash?"

"It's better this way. The home front is more protected now. We're safer—"

"We're exposed!" Sirius grabbed Cadmus by the neck and slammed him into the disgusting, slimy wall. "You don't think they're using us to get information?!"

"Tch…" Cadmus grunted, luckily he didn't need to breathe, or this wouldn't be an ideal situation to be in, "They wouldn't do that now…not with all the crap that's going on."

"Your fondness of your sister blinds you to what the Anarchs really are." He narrowed his eye, "That's right, I know that your sister's an Anarch. I bet quite a few vampires in the Camarilla know too. It's more than just a fleeting rumor…"

"…what are you saying…?"

He punched Cadmus in the torso, with such force that Cadmus yelled out, "This will be a difficult mess to clean up, especially if that stupid Assamite and Ravnos survive, but I don't intend on that to happen. You get where I'm going with this?"

Cadmus felt his midsection, "We don't have time to be petty with Camarilla and Anarch stuff…we need to kill Lafayette and the Tzimisce Antediluvian…"

"You do what you want, kid." Sirius let him go, "But if you get in my way again… _ever_. I'll tell."

"Tell." He snapped, "Tell what?"

"I'll tell Strauss that you have Anarch sympathies." Sirius grinned, "Then you'd get killed. Cadmus, the one-time hero of the Camarilla who ousted LaCroix, was really a scummy Anarch underdog the whole time. How do you think Strauss will like that, huh? What about Victor, think he'll enjoy it? How do you think you'd die?"

Cadmus fell to his knees, his eyes a combination of fearful and laced with hatred, "You are a sick, twisted, man…"

Sirius snickered, "So it's a deal, you'll let me do things my way?" He laughed. "I'll take that silence as a yes." He said, gradually walking back with him to the group, "We're back." He said, Cadmus meanwhile looked more like a zombie, given how blank his eyes looked.

Phaedra looked over both of them with the typical grim look on her face, "Very well. Let's continue onward."

"Think of a genius idea while we were gone?" Sirius said, walking at her side.

"Yes. Tie you up to the wall and leave you behind."

"I got a better idea." He said.

"Here we go." Catalina rolled her eyes.

"How about for the next dozen hallways, the Nagaraja fights off the fungal monsters, so we can save energy?"

"That's ridiculous." Cadmus said, "None of us could fight that many alone—"

Sirius silenced him with a glare. Cadmus looked away and didn't comment further.

"If she's so great and kill Tremere Antitribu, this should be no problem." Sirius chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're so insolent because you're half blind." Phaedra mused.

"Or we can use the stupid ghoul as bait." Sirius said, "I'm kinda tired of hearing her do nothing useful aside from wheeze and complain."

Cadmus opened his mouth, about to step in for Angelique's defense, but he stopped short, going back to staring at the ground.

Angelique was about to argue before she started coughing. Cissy gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Leave her alone, you prick. Pick on someone your own size."

"Are you too scared to fight, is that it?" Catalina said, "Why don't we just keep fighting them as a group. That's the most effective strategy."

Sirius's eye zeroed in on Catalina. He chuckled for a while, "You seem to be so chipper…for being someone's mistress."

Catalina froze as the others kept walking, looking incredibly embarrassed. However, she laughed it off, "I'm not stupid enough to listen to whatever crap you have to say, understand?"

"I mean, I heard you and Cissy from several rooms over. So it's good that you're at least a functional Anarch relationship. Those don't really exist for long periods of time, do they?"

At the mention of herself sleeping with Cissy, she looked even more flustered, "So what…what's the big deal?"

"Is it fun competing with Killian?"

Her eyes shrunk.

Sirius shrugged, "I'm just saying. She seemed really into Killian, while I was there. He got more attention than you, I bet. Also, I used Obfuscate _a lot_ , when I wasn't supposed to, so…you learn things when people think you're not there."

"You're wrong." Catalina trembled with rage, "She likes me, not him. That's not true…that's a lie! She doesn't like him! She doesn't care about him at all! They're not a thing! You're lying!"

Evidently, watching Catalina break down was enjoyable to him, given the sick grin on his face, "Alright…keep telling yourself that. I'll always know the _real_ truth."

"Then you know that I'm not into Killian." Cissy said, her eyes narrowing on the ring on his finger, "Jeez, I feel bad for the poor bitch who thought marrying you would be a good idea. Clearly neither of you know what love is. What, is she just your blood doll? Did you marry her to shut her up?"

"What the hell would you know about marriage?" Sirius smiled, "You were a street rat all your life, and then were Embraced into the stupid Ravnos clan. You holding a relationship intact is a joke. You'll probably cheat on her soon and then just avoid all responsibility by claiming that it's part of your 'weakness'." He said.

Catalina kept shaking, eventually falling to her knees with wide eyes.

Sirius looked from Cadmus to Catalina, like they were two masterpieces he had created, his eye kept looking around for new targets. "So, anyone else want to reject my idea of using the Nagaraja as bait?"

"C'mon, Cat, you know he's wrong." Cissy reached for her hand, "What the hell, do you really get off to this so much?"

"He's a Setite, yes?" Raven said, "He must be close to Kemintiri's blood to enjoy such a sickening game. For our survival, we should push forward and ignore his statements."

Sirius froze, he looked at Raven, "I am _nothing_ like Kemintiri. I'm going to kill her and her stupid childe Natalia, I'll have you know."

"That would be a very good deed for all of us. Thank you."

He smirked and narrowed his eyes, "No problem, Salu—"

Rainy gasped and shot the ground by his feet. Sirius was jolted and his sentence was cut off.

Nevertheless, he looked quite pleased with himself, he looked at Phaedra, "Go." He barked, "Clear a path for us."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pushed onward.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phaedra can't wait for the night she gets to go to Strauss's office and retell this entire tale to him…what a fun scene that'll be. Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Here's chapter twenty-nine! Um…so yes, it came to our attention we happened to lose our path on our way here…and uh…we remembered where this story _really_ started. The humble origins, I suppose. The roommates. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. And there is a lemon.

* * *

"All you've done is complain…are you sure you're happy with him?" Her thin and tiny fingers combed through her blonde pixie cut, a little flower clip there today.

"Of course I am." May sat up, feeling accused, "He's the only man I've ever met who's lasted this long around me." She said, "Has to add up to something."

"His tolerance of you shouldn't…be something that draws you towards him…"

"Of course it is. April, if this is wrong, I'll let you sing 'I told you so' as much as you want. But I'm happy. It's just the sex." She sighed, "It's not like it's bad…it's just, lost its spark, you know? I keep pushing him, but he's already…there, you know? I feel like he's either not attracted to me anymore, or he doesn't want to hurt me. I don't know."

April's eyes flickered up to Slade, then she looked back at May, "I don't know what to say."

May held a hand out, "Well…I don't know, you don't have any advice?"

"…no…"

She narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth between them, then paused, "Wait…you two…you two haven't…"

"May, I think you should go." April stood up and pushed her sister towards the door.

May laughed, "Oh, how precious! He treats you like an angel! He's the perfect man for you, April!"

"Time to go!" She shut the door, then turned back to Slade, "I'm sorry."

"Huh…" Slade said from his seat, "Makes our problem look…nonexistent…" He said, then his eyes widened when he realized what he said, and he added quickly, "Not that…not that we have problems…to begin with…"

"I'm sorry…" She said softly, "It's my fault."

"No it isn't, I'm the one who messed up."

"No, it's…it's just because it was my first time…I was scared and…I tensed up and…"

"Look, it isn't really a problem…alright? Clearly, if we focus too much on sex, we'll end up like May…and…that's not good…I just, I just need to stop feeling guilty over it…"

"I don't think we should worry about being like May…I think she really tries to be that way…"

"She's got some nerve barging in here and judging how we do things when her own love-life is spiraling down the toilet…"

"I think she just wanted support…or at least a cheerleader…"

"That was supposed to be asking for help?" He asked, "Something tells me your sister isn't really one to lower herself to that…"

"No. She isn't…" She sighed.

"I feel bad…" He said, "I guess it's kinda clear we're both still embarrassed about all that."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, it was my fault."

"No, it isn't." He stood up, "No matter how many times I tell you that, you keep blaming yourself."

"Well…" She looked away in shame, hugging herself.

She was hugged from behind, "Ever since we met in high school, you were always hard on yourself." He said, "Don't let it get to you."

She rested her weight back against him and kissed him on the lips, "I love you, Slade." She said softly.

"I love you too." He held her close, "That's all that really matters, in the end."

"Mmm hmm." She hummed against him, seeming like nothing else in the world mattered but his arms around her.

He went in for another kiss on the lips, holding her closely and rubbing her back.

"Did…you want to try again?"

"Well I mean…yeah…at some point…but…I wanted you to be ready…"

"I am."

This time when he kissed her, she felt him explore more of her mouth. Meanwhile, his hands moved down to grab her rear.

She giggled into his mouth, "Slade…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." She laughed, "I just wasn't expecting that."

He blinked a few times, "What…expecting what?"

"That…that move."

"This?" He squeezed her bum again.

She giggled again, it was high pitched and bubbly, "Uh huh."

He smiled, "Glad you can relax and enjoy stuff like this."

"Did you want to go upstairs?"

He nodded, heading upstairs with her. He loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, "Don't be afraid to set the pace…or ask for something…"

"Okay. You can start, I'll let you know if there's something…not right."

Once he got his shirt and pants off, he went back to making out with her, rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"Did you want me to take my sweater off?"

"If you're comfortable with that."

She pulled it over her head, then took her tights off as well, her cheeks blushing red.

"If you're embarrassed, we don't have to do this."

"No, I want to…I'm sorry…" She moved her arms away to stop covering herself, then hugged him. "I trust you. I'm just…chilly."

"It's…barely September…"

"I know but…now that I took everything off it's…it's cold…"

"Getting under the covers might help with that…"

"You're right." She said, skittering over to the sheets and crawling under before she held them up for him to crawl into.

He got in beside her, kissing her cheek, "Feel better?"

"Mmm hmm."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips, holding her close as he gradually shifted his weight so he was on top of her. Her hands traced down his sides, her nails down his back, and her lips smothered across his.

He held her hips and began a soft massage for her, sighing gently as he squeezed her a little tighter. "Ooh…Slade…" Her eyes closed as she firmly held his shoulders and melted into his hands.

He kissed her neck, as he reached behind her to unlatch her bra. He held her a bit closer as he rubbed her stomach. "Slade…" She whispered, just enjoying the feeling of his name on her tongue. She moved her head out of the way to encourage him to kiss her neck.

He kissed her neck a bit harder, moving her bra away and holding her breasts. She seemed to relax now that it was off, like she wasn't constricted any longer. He reached down and took his underwear off, followed by her panties, then he rested his length against her hip, squeezing her a bit as he began to create friction.

"O-Oh…" She gasped with excitement, "Hello-o…"

"Sorry…" He grunted, "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, don't worry, I'm not scared…"

"I just…don't want you to…tighten up…maybe if you were on top, it'd feel nicer."

"Um…" She thought about it. "Let's just try again with me underneath…you…have more experience…"

"Alright, just let me know when you're ready." He rubbed her stomach, "Take your time, no pressure."

She nodded, "Just a little longer…" She seemed a little nervous, kissing him and massaging his shoulders, slowly wrapping her legs around him. He kissed her back, moving up from her stomach to give her breasts a few gentle squeezes.

Her eyes slowly closed as she rested her head on the pillow and held his face in a searing kiss, "Okay."

He nodded, kissing her for a bit, as he reached down and massaged her lower abdomen for quite a bit before he finally went in and penetrated her. She bit on her bottom lip, expecting the same pain from last time, but surprising herself when it wasn't there. Slade even waited, meeting her gaze to make sure it was okay to proceed, and when she smiled with a nod, it was like the room lit up with flames.

He closed his eyes and bit back a groan as he built up a rhythm, holding onto her bum to serve as an anchor for himself. The moans she made were simply irresistible. They were high pitched doses of encouragement for him to go even faster, even deeper.

He grunted and gave a few more thrusts, part of him fearful about her wellbeing once he was finally finished. She seemed to hold through, a sheen of sweat covered her tanned skin, but her smile was beaming. She gave him another intense kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"…think you liked that one better…" He said, giving her a squeeze.

"I did…it…it was so much fun…"

"I'm glad." He smiled, "As long as I didn't hurt you."

"No, it didn't hurt at all…"

He kissed her lips, "Want me to get off?"

"You don't have to…" She combed her fingers through his hair.

"Then I'll stay." He kissed her, "As if you weren't warm enough."

She giggled, kissing his nose, "I love you." She whispered, her chocolate eyes meeting his.

"I love you too."

* * *

The squealing mattress was what woke her up. She rolled over her side and looked over at him, her eyes hazy with exhaustion.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands, silent, motionless. It seemed he finally realized what happened the night before.

Harper sat up but kept her distance. She gently cleared her throat and decided what to say. "Good morning…"

He didn't budge.

She bit her lip and looked away. Tension burned the room around them like acid.

Finally he responded, "You look like my ex."

It felt like a drop of burning liquor ran down her throat. "I'm…sorry…"

"Don't be. I don't…I don't know what I did to you last night, I didn't mean any of it."

"It wasn't anything bad, really." _Just one very, very nice hug…_

He stood up and grabbed his shirt from the floor, shaking it out, "I have to go."

"Did she die…?"

He pulled the fabric over his head, "No."

"Then…what…what happened?"

He glared at her. Why was she so curious? He wanted to hit her, to teach her a lesson about what happens to people who pry. But he figured he deserved it more than anything else. "We went our separate ways. Doesn't matter."

"'Stasia'…was that her name?"

"Yeah…it was Anastasia…"

"Anastasia…" She said slowly, "Cadmus's…sister…?"

He froze for a moment, "Yeah."

"You…you were dating his sister?" She asked, "He…he told me she was in the Anarchs but I never thought…"

"The Anarchs are usually a lot more fuck-heavy than the Camarilla. At least, I can assume."

 _I can't exactly blame her._ Her eyes darted away as he crossed his arms, "Did you need more blood before you go?"

"No. Again, sorry for anything I did."

She looked down. She needed more of his attention. She felt like she was in heaven just the night before, laying in his arms, even though it wasn't her he was holding. "P-Please." She stammered out, "Just…one…"

He glared at her over his shoulder, "I'm done with that."

"With what?" She asked, "With love or with sex?" Her face felt like it was burning. But she had climbed this far now, there was no going back.

"Both." His answer was blunt and without hesitation, "But thanks for the offer." His voice was terribly bitter.

"You said I looked like her. I was her, last night, wasn't I?" She stood up, "That doesn't have to change. I can pretend."

"Holy hell, I'm not that fucked." He looked offended, "What I want is to leave and go back home. I screwed up my mission and I need to help the others out."

"Then…" Her mind ran blank, "Let me come with you."

"What? No, you're a Camarilla ghoul."

"I'm not in the Camarilla."

"You're Vanderbilt's ghoul, of course you are."

"Just let me come with you. Once."

"No. Christ, you're a freak." He turned and headed for the doorway. She scurried after him, out over to the balcony. She pushed him against the railings and smashed her lips onto his.

He did not kiss her back. But he didn't stop her either. He waited for it to blow over. But it never really did.

She broke the 'kiss' after a second, "I didn't even…get your name."

His eyes seemed dry and heartless, "Killian."

"Killian…" She repeated. Of course that was his name. She kissed him again, sighing into his mouth.

This girl was clearly nuts. Out of her mind. Beyond sane. But really, was that any different than how he was in Chinatown? Was it any different than the way he treated her, all of them, when they had work to do? When they were occupied?

He knew he should push her away. He knew if she was to learn her lesson, she shouldn't continue.

But he didn't.

And he started kissing her back.

The kiss turned into making out, the balcony turned into the bedroom, and their argument turned into sex. But just like all his dreams, when she came, he didn't. He just didn't have the heart to.

She lay there, a panting, sweaty mess, fully satisfied for the first time in, perhaps her entire life. She closed her eyes, laying a hand on her abdomen as it ached. She felt him shift off of her and stand up, getting dressed, "Where are you going…?" She asked softly.

"I have to go find my old man. It's the reason I'm out here." His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but he refused to face her.

"Killian…" She rolled over towards him, her big blue eyes shining with tears, "Are you going to come back?"

"Yeah." He headed downstairs, grabbed his empty shotgun and left.

This wreck of a girl who reeked of alcohol and stuck with desperation reminded him of himself. He was as broken as she was, once upon a time. Hell, he was still broken. He was just taped back together by sheer nerves and the pressure to survive. But were they really all that different? Clearly there was someone in her life who she had run away from. She couldn't possibly be this alone. He actually felt a pull to this girl, whether it was pity or not, he wasn't sure.

All he knew was it was about time he found someone who might be just the perfect match for him.

* * *

Sirius laughed as Phaedra took down the umpteenth gaggle of creations. At this rate, they were doing things his way, for miles, "That's right, keep killing them all until you drop!" He laughed.

"This is depressing to watch…" Cadmus muttered.

She stood back as the last one fell to the ground, her axe covered in dark matter now, "I can't wait to see what karma has in planned for you…"

"I find it hard to believe that he manages to treat another like a slave despite his lineage." Raven said softly.

Sirius's eye darted to Raven, as his snake's tongue flickered out. If this dope in the cloak was going to keep challenging his authority, she would pay for it. "I doubt a hermit like you would understand…" He started, "But in the Camarilla, the elder Kindred gives orders to the lesser ones, and they're to be carried out to the letter. That too difficult for you to understand?"

Catalina ran a hand through her red hair, "That's why the Camarilla is so messed up. Kindred need freedom."

A dark smirk came on Cadmus's face, "Says the group who sleeps in the woods."

She looked at the Ventrue, "It's your fault…you destroyed the Last Round!"

"You seriously thought that blowing up the Chantry wouldn't have any repercussions?"

"Tch, expect more where that comes from. We're going to liberate all the Kindred in the country from your oppression. Tyranny will end."

"Yeah, if I was on the losing side, I'd say crap like that too."

"I believe we're of the same age." Phaedra flipped the subject back, "Or else my Dominate would not work on you."

Sirius rolled his eye, "When that happens, usually rank comes next. What's your rank, Nagaraja scum? Huh? Do you have a title? Other than just, dirt, or muck? What does Strauss refer to you as, or are you just a disposable soldier? Going to put money on the second thing."

"Raven and Rainy aren't even part of the Camarilla and they're arguably more important than you are." Phaedra said.

"Well, clearly if Strauss thought that, he'd put them in charge, would he?" He smiled, "But since they're Independent, they're out of the runnings anyway."

"If you view everything like a competition, you're in for tough luck, douchebag." Cissy said.

"Yeah, clearly I don't know what I'm doing." Sirius said, "How the flies and mosquitoes out in the woods, eh bitches? Is it like a vacation?"

"Better than the noise of the city where there are people like you." Cissy said.

"I give praise to the Anarchs for staying with their cause, even in the most trying times." Raven said, "I have a feeling that many people here would rather…switch sides, perhaps, rather than stay loyal, when faced with such obstacles."

"Pfft, see, Kindred in the Camarilla actually survive." Cadmus said, "Even if the Anarchs try to rebuild from that, they'll just get knocked back down by us or a different Camarilla. It's fate."

"Got that right." Sirius said, "Of all the sects, the Anarchs never made sense to me." He said, "The Camarilla and Sabbat are always at each other's throats. Then there's the Anarchs…who oppose the Camarilla…unless the Sabbat are around, then they usually just hide in the Camarilla's shadow. They're like a rebellious child. They bark and yell at the Camarilla parent, but when real danger rears its ugly face, they tuck their tail between their legs and scurry off."

"Ugh, we didn't come here for you guys to make fun of us!" Catalina snapped.

"Well, we didn't even _want_ you in the first place." Cadmus said bluntly as he narrowed his eyes, "We wanted Anarchs with talent."

"Who? Your sister?"

He didn't respond.

"Hate to break it, but your sister has no talent when those two apes back at camp are all over her. And they can't function without the thought of her. So yeah, you got us." Cissy said, "Sorry."

"Tch…this is why I hate the Anarchs so much…" He clenched his hands into fists, "They always pretend they're doing work, but really, they're turning my sister into a trophy…"

"Yeah, that's…more or less the impression I got while I was there…" Sirius said.

"We get the real work done." Cissy said.

"For some reason, I struggle to believe that…" Phaedra said.

Cadmus looked at Sirius, "How much longer till we're there?"

Sirius shrugged, "Could be another few days."

"You gotta be shitting me…" He said, "This place is gross…there's no way we'll be able to stand each other for another few days."

He frowned, "Why do you think I thought it was stupid to bring a ghoul down here?" He asked, "She's probably just gonna die soon, so we may as well drain her now."

His eyes widened. He looked incredibly disturbed at the suggestion.

"Or the Nagaraja will have to _eat_ her. Seeing as…that is something she'll have to do soon…"

"Shut up. I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work."

"I mean, maybe she could scarf down the walls or some of the monsters…but…ingesting all that fungal shit is probably risky. Why do that when she can just eat her." He nodded towards Angelique, "What do you think she's like to Nagaraja? A happy meal? I've always wanted to know."

"Phaedra is not going to _eat_ Angelique. That's ridiculous."

"Eh, originally, you'd be right…but…the beast…has a funny effect on how we process logic, and how we process what's going on around us. Come on, the Nagaraja has been doing the most fighting, and they need to eat regularly, just face it now, it'll make it less painful."

"Cadmus, I will not eat Angelique." She said, "I don't eat people alive."

"Sure you don't." Sirius grinned, " _Right now_."

"I will not eat you." Phaedra looked over at Angelique, "If I try, you have a knife, just cut my throat."

Angelique gave an uneasy nod, wheezing into her handkerchief.

Cadmus looked back at Angelique, his eyes full of worry. But shame or guilt forced him to look back ahead, to where he was walking. Even though they were having a falling out, he didn't want her to die down here.

He frowned at Sirius, "Alright, I'll bite, why do you hate the Nagaraja so much?"

Sirius smirked, "Should be obvious."

"Fine, I'll try again. Why do the Followers of Set hate the Nagaraja?" He asked, "Did Set and Nagaraja fight over a piece of bread a-thousand years ago or something stupid like that?"

He chuckled at the pure stupidity of Cadmus's statement, "Kid, there _is_ no Nagaraja. Their group came from a ritual. Experimented on some blood to make themselves immortal."

"So what the hell does that have to do with the Followers of Set?"

"Because they used _our_ blood to do it." He clenched his fists, "Ever since then, we've been enemies, hell, maybe even before that." He said, then he laughed, "But hey, they fucked up the ritual, so now they have to always eat flesh. Good. I hope they suffer."

"That's it?" He crossed his arms, "I was expecting something a little more personal. It's just a rip-off of the Tremere and Tzimisce conflict…it's completely unfounded."

"Unfounded?" He growled, "Unfounded?" He repeated, his tongue angrily flickering out. Then he calmed down and smiled once again, "I guess I shouldn't have expected you to understand…"

"Tch." He looked away from Sirius's gaze, a pause went by as they all kept journeying through the tunnels.

"I guess your beef with the LaSombra is unfounded then, too."

Cadmus's eyes sharpened, but other than that, he didn't really feel like dignifying that with a response.

"If I'm overreacting so much, why don't you embrace the next LaSombra you see with some warmth, huh?" Sirius turned to Cadmus and grinned, "Come on, give Remus a big ol' hug."

"That's completely different." He snapped.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it is." Sirius said, looking at Catalina, "You. You hate the Tremere, right?"

Catalina looked at him bitterly, "Our clans have a shaky history at best. You know what they did, they cursed my entire clan…"

"Ah. Unfounded, I think you should give Strauss and Victor more of a chance than that."

"Piss off."

He faced ahead again, "Anyone else need a lesson on why I hate what I hate? Need to take notes? No, all good? Going to question me again?"

"If I weren't Nagaraja, would you hate me?" Phaedra asked.

He gave a careless shrug, "I don't know. Why the hell do you care so much?" He asked, "I'm just another coworker. Haven't you ever learned that you're not gonna get along with everyone you work with?"

"This isn't just a case of not getting along…" Cadmus muttered, though it was quiet enough where not that many Kindred heard him.

"Whatever…" Phaedra rolled her eyes.

"There's someone up ahead." Poe pointed.

Sirius squinted, "Ah…shit, that's Lafayette…" He said, "Well, gotta go…"

"Gotta go?" Cadmus glared at him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"They still think I'm on their side." He said, "If they see me with you, the whole operation is ruined." He started walking backwards, shrouded by Obfuscate, "Later, scumbags."

"Unbelievable…" Cadmus pulled his axe out, "We hear him flapping his gums for what easily could be _days_ …and now he ditches us…"

"Let's just…try not to dwell on it for now…" Phaedra mused, grabbing her axe. She didn't realize until she held it in her arms just how heavy it was.

"You should stay back." Cadmus said, more or less standing in the front lines, "You're still exhausted from taking out all those monsters."

"Alright…I'll stay on guard…"

Cissy got out her machine gun, "I remember this guy. He's nuts."

Catalina nodded, pulling out a sword and standing beside her, "Looks like he brought company."

Lafayette chuckled, Cedric at his side. The former looked extremely confident, given that it was two to _eight_. "Ah, where are you hiding, little Nagaraja?" He asked, "I have so many new powers to show you. If I recall, you _ran away_ from our last conflict."

"I'll take your word for it, but thank you for the offer." Phaedra held a hand up.

Lafayette snickered, "Look at them, tremble in fear." He said, "I could squish them like insects, but I'd rather add their powers to my collection!" He laughed.

"Laugh while you can." Cadmus frowned, holding his axe firmly, "We know what you're planning, and we're going to stop you."

"Oh, are you now?" Lafayette's expression only grew darker, more confident. He held an arm over Cedric, "Stay here. Your assistance is likely not needed." The stoic reaper gave a nod, crossing his arms and staying where he was.

Lafayette darted towards Cadmus, holding his hands out as a red glow came from them.

"Not again." Cadmus avoided the attack, holding a defensive stance.

Cissy grit her teeth and unloaded a clip right for Lafayette's chest.

Lafayette only laughed as his outer skin chipped and a mild amount of blood poured out, "Yes, fight your flimsy battle with me, Camarilla dogs! Do the best your pathetic powers can afford you!" He held his hands out, immediately summoning three giant worms that joined the battlefield.

Cadmus swallowed hard, "High-level Animalism attack…" He said, "Starting to think it's true and he _did_ diablerize Madame Vaska…"

Phaedra grasped the grotesque wall as their balance shook, "Then what on earth are we supposed to do to outmaneuver them?"

"I'll get back to you on that one!" He shouted over the creepy screeches of the worms. He looked back, seeing one of them corner someone, "Angelique!" He leaped to her aid, shoving his axe blade into the worm's jaws. The worm screamed and slithered back, blood leaking everywhere from its mouth.

"Should we run?" Cissy asked desperately.

"No…we've come too far." Cadmus grit his teeth, as another worm dove for him. "I am not just going to turn around after staying down here for so long…we can't let him get to the Antediluvian…"

Cedric's eyes lit up, "…Angelique…?"

Angelique's pink eyes darted over to Cedric. While a good half of her face was covered by a bandana, she still looked a little freaked out.

"I thought the big metal grim reaper was supposed to stay in his spot…" Catalina said.

"Yeah…why?" Cadmus asked.

"He's headed straight for us." Poe pointed.

Cedric sprinted across the battlefield faster than anyone had ever seen him move. He drew a single scythe, slashing apart anyone who got in his way. Once Cadmus, Catalina, Cissy, Poe, and anyone else near Angelique was knocked aside. Cedric sheathed his scythe, reaching out a menacing, metal hand for the tiny ghoul.

She shook her head, backing away, back into a wall. She looked like she was going to have some sort of panic attack at the rate her chest was rising and falling.

Cedric flinched as Cadmus slashed him from behind with everything he had, "Get the hell away from her!" He bellowed.

Even with armor, Cedric felt that. He whirled around and drew both his scythes, clashing with Cadmus.

Cadmus couldn't take dueling him alone for too long, "Someone help me shake this guy off!"

Poe was about to dash in for aid, but he looked back, seeing Lafayette close in on him. He held his golden sword in a defensive position.

Phaedra rushed in and tried to hit Cedric from behind with little avail.

Cedric defended the blow. One scythe was blocking Cadmus's axe, and the other was blocking Phaedra's. His purple eyes shrunk when he saw Angelique trying to sneak away from him, "Come back, Angelique!"

Cadmus turned pale at the realization of Cedric knowing her name, "What the…"

"Cedric, enough of this." Lafayette said, "I need to be in well condition for when I drink Tzimisce's blood." He said, holding a hand out, "This will do."

A blue glow came from Lafayette's hand as he waved it, and everyone, aside from himself and Cedric, fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Maybe if Angelique was a little bit hungrier, she would have taken his hand…a little dizzier…Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty! (horns, lasers, disco balls) If I could marry my characters…I'd have a lot of wedding rings. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also Chester.

* * *

"Gary!"

"When you scream my name like that, you make me wish I had earplugs…" Gary sat back, away from the book he was skimming through. Cressida stomped in, looking furious. "What is it, _darling?_ " He asked with a heinous grin.

"Why the hell is there the sound of screaming in my room?"

"…what?" Gary was honestly confounded.

"Just come here." She started walking down the hallway. He grumbled something under his breath and followed after her.

"Is there a rat-trap in there somewhere? A dead animal? What kind of screaming?"

"Hear for yourself." Cressida stepped into her bedroom and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the Primogen.

Sure enough, through the wall, there were muffled cries. Muffled both through many layers of dirt and rock, but also as if the person's mouth was duct-taped.

What concerned Gary wasn't the fact that someone was trapped, or even that anyone was screaming through the walls. It was the fact that there was no part of the warrens on this side of Cressida's room. He stepped closer, leaning against the wall, then tapped his knuckles against it. "Listen to that…" He said, astounded, "It's hollow."

"That's because there's a person in there, genius."

He stepped back, "But how…" He brought a hand to his chin, "How did someone perfect the trajectory of digging a hole right to the very same level of our warrens while staying just…a few inches away from them?"

"You mean, that room…wasn't always there?"

"No." He moved back, "There's no…secret cavern system there either. A well, sewer system. _Nothing_. Your room was up against rock and nothing else. So then…why…?" He listened to the screams a little more. "And even better. It's Iggy."

"What?"

"Those screams. Iggy's stuck in there." He grumbled, _now_ he was irritated, stepping out from her room, "Go get Edgar and Barabus to dig her out."

"What, through my room? I don't want a giant hole into my room leading to god-knows-what!"

"Get over it. We'll patch it up later."

It was only hours until the wall caved away, shining light into the small little pocket that Cressida had reported. And that was all it really was, too. A small pocket of earth, smaller than the rooms Gary had dug out for his Nosferatu.

Sure enough, there was Iphigenia. She was tied to a wooden cross in the middle of the room, well, not exactly tied, but fastened. Nails through her wrists and ankles, but her head was tied, rope snagged in her mouth that secured her head to the top of the cross. A normal human probably would have choked on it. Her fangs were covered in blood, as were her nails and hands. There were some faint bruises left here and there on her body. She closed her eyes as the light poured in, then slowly opened them when they adapted to it.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Gary crossed his arms, "Looks like there's a new lord to pray to tonight, eh?" He elbowed Cressida.

"Get her down and patch up my room in the next four hours or I'll stuff that cross up your ass." She stormed off.

Gary couldn't help but grin, "Well, how'd you get there Iggy?" She glared at him, "What, not in the mood for talking? Or, maybe, is there something in the way of that?" He snickered, "Untie her, Edgar. Oh, but leave her up there. We don't want her running away yet." Edgar quickly gave a feeble nod and undid the ropes around her mouth.

She slowly closed her mouth, readjusting the feeling of having a movable jaw and tongue. She grimaced at the taste of foreign blood on her fangs as well.

"Well?" Gary raised a brow, "You're trespassing, after all."

"Silence." She said quietly, her voice sounding exhausted, "Get me down."

"That's awfully demanding of someone who's at my mercy. Maybe I'll keep you up there. Maybe I'll have you covered in wax. You'll be the new centerpiece of the warrens. What happens when you fuck with the Tremere."

"Please, get me down."

"We're not children. Adding 'please' isn't going to get you anywhere. But the manners are appreciated." He grinned.

"Then what will get me out?" She asked, "I need to get home." Her tone was urgent.

"Get home? Why? To see those bratty sisters of yours? Hmmph. Ever think your life would be a lot easier without them?"

"Gary."

"I'd say they're long dead. With how long you've been gone. And before you go blaming someone else for putting you here, let's just remember you ended up down here for a reason. You did something to someone, probably a damn mage, and they wanted to get rid of you." He crossed his arms, "And that's Mister Golden to you."

"I hate to argue with you, but when was the last time she probably fed?" Barabus asked.

"Oh, I hope she frenzies. I'd love to see that pretty face twisted with all sorts of hate."

She grit her teeth, dark tears leaking down her cheeks, but she still looked beyond pissed, "Get me off of this cross _now_ …" She growled.

"I believe I'm owed some answers." Gary grabbed Cressida's chair and pulled it in, taking a seat. "Finders keepers."

"Then we'll talk alone. Get them out of here."

"Are you going to confess your undying love for me?"

"Golden…" She seethed.

Gary sighed, "Tsk, tsk. Once a brute, always a brute. Well, you heard her, boys." He said, swatting a hand as the other two left. "So. Let's start with who."

"Dragomir."

He narrowed his eyes, "Dragomir…" He hummed, "Sounds familiar. Not quite bringing up any faces…"

"The Malkavian…diablerist. Lockwood and Perry's ally."

"Ah. Right. So it was someone in the Camarilla, and wasn't me this time? How exciting. Looks like I'm rubbing off on people." He stood up and paced as she hung her head and tried to pull herself away from the nails, only drawing more blood, "So then tell me. Why?"

"He prattled all sorts of things, none of them made any sense…"

"I'm sure they made perfect sense, you just weren't listening. I find the Malkavian tend to make more sense than any other Kindred on the face of this planet."

"I don't know how he dug this hole or when…he just…clubbed me over the head and I woke up down here. I tried to kill the bastard but I hardly had any blood left…he must've drained me or something, that demon…"

Gary snorted, "What did he have to say?"

She shook her head, her cheeks still stained with tears, "I…I-I can't remember…"

"Sure you can, you're just not thinking hard enough." He stood up and snapped his fingers in her face, "Focus. I'm reporting everything you say to the Prince, got it? What'd he say?"

"I can't remember, alright?" Her voice dropped again, hoarse again.

He sighed through his nose, "A shame. That'll give him the edge, I'm sure."

"What…?" Her eyes glistened as she looked up at him, "You're not…implying he'll have a say?"

"I am. Of course I am! He had to have a reason to do this. Maybe he was put up to it. Who knows? Maybe he's not guilty at all. Maybe _you_ are. Maybe you're lying to me. I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm not lying!" She spat, baring her fangs, "What reason would I have to lie!?"

"Because you don't want to admit how pathetic you are…you're not a loser. You're a winner, aren't you Iggy?" He snickered, "You'll dress yourself up like a man to win, who's to say you won't tie yourself to the cross to do the same?"

She looked away, "I should have known you wouldn't be any help."

"Let's see, what else did you do? Sell your sister to the Nosferatu? Get in fights with your Magister? I'd kill to hear what those arguments were about. Probably something absolutely pointless, hmm? But you wanted to _win_. Huh? Am I, getting closer?"

"Get me off of this, please…" She hung her head, sniffling.

"Look at that." He snorted, "You really are pathetic." He stepped forward, "Now, gee, I wonder what'll hurt more…left arm or right? Hmm, I have an even better idea." He grinned as he grabbed the nail at her ankles and yanked it off.

She gasped, all her weight suspended on her two wrists. Blood leaked down her arms, she was silenced in agony.

He grinned, watching her hang, "The saddest part is, I don't even think you've learned your lesson yet." He leaned in and whispered, "I suppose that'll be left to _me_."

* * *

"H-H-How much blood is o-on the car seat?"

"I really don't think that should be a priority of yours."

"It's…difficult to get off the seats…"

"I'll clean it off for you. Hold still."

Chester grunted with pain as his regnant pushed his radius back into place, the dusty soil beneath his face clouding up around him and causing him to cough. Lumi grit her teeth and sat back, "Didn't I tell you to hold still?"

"S-Sorry…"

Lumi pushed one hand against his chest, holding the roll of bandages in her teeth as the other wrapped them around his arm, "Who is doing this to you?"

"God, you look so very…very nice up there…"

"Chester. I can help you if you let me."

"Y-You are helping me…" He panted a bit, giving a soft whine when she grasped his arm with urgency rather than care, wrapping the bandages tighter than he would have liked.

Lumi was never a mother. It was something she dreamed of ever since she was little, but never had the time to live out. Chester was the closest thing to a son to her, and just seeing his usually stoic face twisted in agony was absolutely heart wrenching. He could feel, under there, _somewhere_ , and she hated the mystery of it. She sat up, "Was that the only thing actually broken?" She licked her thumb and smothered some blood from his forehead.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." He sat up weakly, his other hand grasping for hers.

She held his hand and met his eyes, "I can stop this."

"It's under control." He weakly tried to get to his feet, clinging to her desperately, his body still trembling from blood loss.

She gently held his shoulders and pulled him up, "I should set that for you. In a real cast."

"Your blood will do better than any sort of tourniquet."

She rolled her eyes, then bit her wrist, "Fine."

"What, are you afraid I won't learn my lesson if I don't suffer a little?"

"No…" She sighed, "Just…drink." She handed him her wrist, which he drank from deeply. She pulled it away and licked it after a handful of seconds, "There."

"Thank you…" Chester's mind whirled as the pain he was feeling ebbed away at a rapid pace, "I'll be going now."

"Take care. Please." She gave him a worried look as he got back into his sedan and drove.

He couldn't go back home. Not with the mood Nix was in. Lumi mentioned something about Kipper being a little upset, so that was out too. He could go to the pharmacy, but what would he do there, loiter? He turned on the radio and chewed on his tongue as he contemplated where to go.

He supposed the casino would at least provide some sort of entertainment. He might not have been able to partake in any of those girls, but at least he could look.

It was a long drive. He didn't mind it. By the time he pulled in, he was able to take his bandages off and see that there was nothing there. No more bone jutting out of his skin. Lumi was really a saint.

He entered the building and looked around, his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. Maybe he could play a game. He had some cash on him. He was never very good with them, however, since his luck was 'bad'. Or at least, that's what the others would tell him.

"Late night out, hmm?" He heard Gideon's voice behind him, "The siren struck with a vengeance, did she not?"

Chester turned to face Gideon, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Do you enjoy hiding in LeBlanc's shadow?"

His eyes narrowed, "In a manner of speaking."

Ruckus caught both their attention at the nearest table.

"Aw, come on! You cheated girlie!"

"Gimme my fucking money back!"

"Damn skank, played us for fools!"

"The cards don't lie." An extremely low-pitched voice said. The commotion came from a few tables over. Everyone's attention was on the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl who had won the most recent game.

"Bullshit, they sure do here! That shouldn't have counted!" One of the men snapped.

The girl with the scorpion braid sighed, looking at her pink nails, "Look, enough of this crying. You all owe me. What were the bets again? A-million?"

All the players complained as they began shelling out their losses.

One man, however, was adamant, "No, fuck you! Nobody makes a fool out of me!" He reared a fist back.

The girl's eyes sharpened, she pulled a pistol out of one of her tall, black boots and fired. An instant headshot, the man crumpled on the ground immediately. She then gave a dark snicker, "Finders keepers." She said, as people dove for the man's belongings like savage animals.

"Uh…master Gideon…" One of the casino employees approached Chester and Gideon, "She…she just killed someone."

Gideon snickered, "I'll allow it. She puts on a good show." He said. Once the attendant left, he said, "That woman is a mystery. She's been in and out of my place for quite some time now. She wins…fairly consistently…although not enough to suggest foul play." He crossed his arms, "I know she has something to do with the Jyhad…but…every question I ask…she evades it." He said, "This cracked mind…I cannot even gain my answers through insight."

Chester found what he was looking for, at least. A new game. "I've never been very good with gambling myself. I wouldn't have any advice to offer."

"I wonder who she belongs to…"

"Who she belongs to?" He asked, "How are you sure she belongs to anyone?"

"She breathes, yet she is too talented to be a mere human." He said, "When you're my age, things like that add up much quicker, trust me, boy."

Chester looked up at Gideon, then turned back to the girl, "I could ask some questions if you wanted."

"Don't bother. She's an iron box…getting in there won't be possible." He tapped his forehead.

"You doubt me." He said without an ounce of hesitation.

He snickered and adjusted his goggles, "I don't recall you being so interested in the Jyhad…" He said, "Or…it's not really the _Jyhad_ you're interested in…is it?"

"Not at all." He eyed over her figure a few more times as her attention was averted.

"I should have figured." Gideon turned away, "Ignoring the ascension to our immortal greatness is foolish. Soon you will learn that yourself, if the siren does not kill you first." He said, starting to walk off.

Chester watched him walk away, then turned back to the girl at the table, who turned around and spotted him looking over her as she headed to another table. He feigned innocence to the best of his ability, turning his head and looking away.

The first thing he noticed when she stood up was how tiny she was. Lucky to reach five feet, and extremely thin, she strutted over to him, "You wanna play me next?"

He turned to face her, "Oh, I wouldn't be much of a challenge for you. I'll just watch."

Her thin pink lips curved into a smile, "I was actually just leaving, sorry hun." She walked past him, "But I think over a-million is good time to call it a night, don't you think?"

"Can't say I've ever seen so much money at once." He then added, "And I work in a pharmacy."

She paused and turned her head at a fleeting attempt at eye contact, "Should've figured with the whole lab coat thing you've got going on there."

He looked down at himself, then the blood all over the left sleeve from earlier in the evening. She hadn't seemed to notice yet, but in her defense, the lighting was shoddy at best, "You come here often, right?"

"When I need cash."

"Cash, for what?"

She stifled a chuckle, "You're asking me what money is for?"

He crossed his arms, "It…came out strange, I suppose. Never mind."

She gave a small wave, the fishnet gloves further accenting her charm, "Kay, bye."

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmm?" She stopped again, "Maybe."

He hadn't expected it to work. "I could take you out to eat somewhere. If you were interested."

She smiled and turned to face him. "Cute." She said, "Sounds fun."

He nodded and turned towards the door with her, heading outside with her. He unlocked his car and opened the door for her.

Nothing, not even a pretty girl, attracted Chester's attention like a good puzzle.

She smiled and thanked him, taking her seat. Her black denim shorts were extremely skimpy, and the only other thing that covered her legs were her tall black boots. Around her chest and some of her abdomen was a crop top, but it hardly left anything to the imagination either.

He got in and revved up the engine, "Any requests?"

"Mmm…somewhere nice." She said, " _Really_ nice." She said, then her deep blue eyes met his. They resembled pools of fountain water, "Why are you doing this?"

He met her gaze, something he didn't typically do. "Because I find you very attractive."

She gave a dry snicker, facing ahead, "At least you're honest about it…" She sighed.

"I don't plan on…making any advancements. I can't afford that." He started driving.

"Wait…you don't want to plow me?" She looked confused, "Huh…I predicted _at least_ a quick fuck in the bathroom. Or your car…inside or outside…" She licked her lips.

An involuntary chill coursed through him, and his knuckles went white as he gripped the steering wheel. But it wasn't lust that made him feel this way, it was like some sort of anger. "Maybe I could take a chance."

"Take a chance?" She raised a brow, "What? Am I too skanky for your standards? I don't get it…"

"Not at all. I have a girlfriend."

Her eyes shrunk, then a creepy grin went on her face, "I get it. So I'm the mistress. Kinky."

"She'll kill me if she finds out about this." Maybe it was just the tone of his voice, but the way he said it conveyed he was not exaggerating at all.

Her smile faded, she crossed her arms, "We don't have to do anything, then."

He took a deep sigh and flicked a turn signal on, "We'll see."

She rested her head on her fist, "Alright, I'll bite. What…is she not keeping you happy or something?"

"I've expressed to her multiple times I'd like to leave her. She doesn't agree."

She turned to face him, "So she isn't even your girlfriend then…you're like, trapped?"

"Trapped? That's…one way of putting it."

She was quiet for a moment or two, "So is that blood on your coat her?"

He glanced at the coat, "Well, it…it isn't hers. I would never hurt her."

"But it's yours." She said, "Same with the blood in the car."

"It's under control."

She crossed her arms, "So she's abusing you."

"Abusing me? No. No, it's under control."

"So I guess you were serious when you said she'd kill you."

"Yes. But I could shower at a friend's house. She wouldn't notice if I don't smell. She's probably high anyway."

"But…what kind of a life is that…?" She asked herself.

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused.

"Nothing."

He looked over at her briefly, then pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant and took off his lab coat to make himself somewhat more presentable, "We don't have a reservation." His voice was more of a muttered note-to-self than any sort of apprehension.

"We don't have to go here then…" She said, "They're not going to let us in…"

"They might be willing to make an exception. You'd be surprised." He adjusted his tie and held the door open for her.

"I doubt it, especially if I'm dressed like this…"

"Just watch." He stepped in with her.

The host looked over them, "Good evening…do you have a reservation?"

"No." Chester said, taking out a card from his back pocket, "I'm sure you're willing to make an exception."

"Oh. I see. Very well. This way." She guided them over to a secluded table in the corner. "You'll be served briefly." She said before departing.

Chester tucked his card away, then opened the menu and skimmed over it. The girl with the scorpion braid looked dubious, "How'd you do that?"

"Many people are daunted by a PhD from a twenty-two year old."

"That's it? She fell for that?"

"The establishment must not be doing well."

She sighed, "That's depressing…"

He looked out the window, then peered over at her, trying to be subtle about it. Then he seemed to give up, "Did you want to go to the restroom?"

"Wow, that was quick." She stood up, "Alright."

He stood up and paused, "Men's or women's?"

"Whichever one we don't get caught in…"

"I think there's an equal chance of getting caught in either."

"Then just pick one."

He opened the doors to the girl's room and followed her in. "Stall or not?" He asked.

"Well…if we don't use a stall…we'd be easily noticed…"

He pushed open the door to a handicap stall, "After you."

She smiled and took her top off as she entered, sighing now that her breasts were a bit less restricted.

He stared at them with hunger, then shut and locked the door behind himself. He held a hand out to take hers before he leaned in to kiss her. Her smile grew as she kissed him back, lightly sighing into his mouth.

It took him a moment to adapt to her style of kissing, what she liked and didn't, but as soon as he pinpointed it, he went from a decent kisser to an amazing one.

She unbuttoned her shorts, bringing a leg up and embracing him a bit closer, kissing him harder. He moved his lips down and kissed her neck, one hand grasping her rear, the other firmly held one of her breasts.

She grunted, an ecstatic grin on her face as she blushed, "Careful…" She said quietly as she took her gloves off, "They get sore easily…"

He traced his thumbs around her nipples over and over, "Of course." He whispered against the skin, licking and biting there as he grinded against her so she could feel the bulge in his pants.

She bit back a groan, somewhat interested in keeping quiet given that they were in a public bathroom. She held onto him the best she could, one hand was on his back, while the other rubbed towards his rear.

He smiled, grinned actually, running a hand down her stomach to cup her sex. It was the first time she saw him actually smile, and it was surprisingly attractive on him.

Her jaw fell open. This time she couldn't fight back the scream, instead of merely holding onto him, her nails dug into him as she shuddered. Her face grew a bit redder as she began to build up a climax, letting out one airy groan after another.

He chuckled softly, "Shh…shh…" He whispered into her ear as he eased two fingers into her, his thumb dancing over her clit. She bit into his shoulder like a fiendish animal, her rhythm exceptionally fast as she grabbed his arms with a white-knuckled grip.

He did his best to hold her steady, but he sooner had to lean her against the wall to ground himself. His other hand rubbed the small of her back, occasionally reaching down to squeeze an ass cheek.

She was giving off mutant swears occasionally. But unlike Nix, these were whispered in bliss, rather than shouted with deathly intentions. Chester's hand was gradually getting more and more soaked as she let yet another orgasm consumed her, her breathing getting quite strained.

When his hand grew painstakingly sore, he pulled it away and licked up whatever was left on it, humming in contentment. She sighed, "You just fucking tasted me…" She fell on her knees, her mouth watering as she moved her panties down a bit to avoid drenching them.

He watched her fall, "Did you need a break? Did you want to order something?" He asked, his hands very gently taking hers and guiding her to her feet.

"That…that did work up an appetite…" She panted.

He washed his hands at the sink briefly, then adjusted his tie and hair, "I'll pay. Whatever you'd like."

"I can cover it…I did just win big at the casino…"

"But…that isn't very gentlemanly."

"It's fine…" She started reaching for her clothes to put them back on, "I mean…after _that_ …I think I should pay."

"That? It was nothing. I haven't learned much of your body yet." He rolled his sleeves up just past his elbows. "When I do, it'll be much better."

"Maybe when we're in a more…private area…I could massage out an orgasm from you. Or suck one down, whichever you prefer."

Another chill rolled down his spine, "We'll have to see." He stepped outside with her as soon as she was dressed, "What was your name again?"

"Lizolette." She said, "You?"

"Chester."

"Chester." She repeated, "I like it." She smiled.

"I like yours too, I've never heard it before."

"No, it's not heard much, I like it, I think it suits me." She snickered.

"I agree." He sat at the table, "I'll order you a lobster."

"You don't have to do that…" She said, "I…don't really eat much…"

"Perfect. Neither do I. We'll split it." He decided, smirking at her briefly before he called for the waitress's attention.

It had been a long time since a puzzle was this interesting to him. And he had a good feeling this one would take a long time to crack.

* * *

If humanity didn't think vampires were real after _this_ , then he didn't know what to tell them.

Reports of strange activity in New York led them down to these sewers, this hellhole. There was a strange fungal infection that reeked through the caverns, making breathing extremely difficult, but, Gavin and his men gradually learned the sections where the gases weren't so bad and they indeed _could_ breathe.

"I'm not sure I like this…" One of Gavin's soldiers said.

"Me either." Another said, "Who would like being stuck under here…? It's gross…they're monsters…and devils all around, and it only gets worse the further we traverse!"

"Not only that…" The first soldier said, "This new…servant of Satan…on our side."

"Yeah, I don't know what Gavin was thinking."

"I can hear you." Gavin said, causing both soldiers to go silent immediately. "I am the last general in the Society of Leopold. We cannot let our ranks thin to the point where the demons can just run rampant all over the country."

"Yeah…but…" A third soldier searched for words, "Isn't it strange to team up with a vampire?"

Gavin sighed, "I would agree with you…hell, Vance would cringe in his grave if he knew I was doing this. But…this vampire seems a bit more…level-headed, than the power hungry lunatics who we hunt for sport." He looked ahead, at the one other man sharing his spot in the front lines, "Don't take what they say to heart…Arthur…"

Arthur smiled, scanning the area ahead with his dark blue eyes. His blonde hair was shaved, military style. In fact, he was dressed in heavy coats and armor just like a typical soldier of Leopold. Only he lacked the insane amount of firearms.

Also as a side note, he didn't have to _breathe_ either.

"Nonsense." Arthur said, in a rich British accent, "I need to earn their respect…perhaps eliminating some of the vampires wandering aimlessly through these tunnels will change their spirits."

* * *

"Christ…it's about time you guys wake up…" Sirius crossed his arms, "Talk about lame…you all dropped in five seconds flat."

"Yeah, no thanks to _you_." Cadmus snarled as he got up. "This is really bad…how much of a lead does Lafayette have on us?"

Sirius shrugged, "Not a very big one." He said, "I woke you guys up pretty quickly after he used Dominate."

Cadmus shook his head, as everyone began moving forward again, "How much longer?"

"Don't know…could be another week or two."

"Are you shitting me?" He asked, "We're not going to last that much longer down here."

Angelique's eyes were extremely bleary, but she tried to scrabble to her feet, coughing into her elbow.

Cissy rubbed one of her eyes, then moaned at the sight of Angelique, "Aw…come here, sweet-pea." She held Angelique in a tight hug, which she despised, "Hang in there, cutie."

Cadmus jealously faced ahead, while Sirius smiled, "I don't think she likes that."

Cissy broke the hug, "Look, if you can't make it any longer, I'll carry you. No questions asked. M'kay?"

"I'll be fine." She spat, her voice a bit raspy.

Cadmus slowed his pace, so he was walking in tandem with her, "You're sure you're going to be okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." She said quietly, "I'm just…tired…and a little hungry…"

He looked at the ground for a few moments, then he asked, "So…uh…how does Cedric know you?"

"Jeez, thank god _someone_ asked that…cause its killing me." Sirius said.

"No fucking clue." She said, "I've never even seen him until now."

"That doesn't make sense." Cadmus looked ahead, "He didn't give a damn about the battle until he noticed Angelique…why would he care? What is he…even…?"

Sirius shrugged, "Well…he's a Harbinger…so…that basically means that he's a bitter survivor. The Giovanni wiped out all the Cappadocians…but, I guess there were a handful of survivors. That's what the Harbingers are. Hell, some Kindred think the Samedi are survivors too…"

"What else do you know about him?"

"Shit, I don't know…what, am I supposed to know everything?"

"Well I mean, you _are_ in the Sabbat and all…"

He sighed, "I don't know. Cedric's a…quiet guy…really keeps to himself. Older than most of our great grandparents, at least…jeez…he doesn't really…make waves. I mean…Remus and Lafayette, they're just evil…but…I don't know…feels like Cedric is just along for the ride. Pretty sure the only time I've ever seen him excited was right then when he was chasing Angelique. She like a hundred year old ghoul or something? Well-known?"

"I haven't been around that long." Angelique said, "I've done some assassinating for dozens of different regnant though…I'm not sure, maybe someone I worked for knew him?"

Sirius shrugged for the umpteenth time, "Or he just wanted to Embrace you. Didn't he actually do that? With that Ella chick?"

"If he just wanted to Embrace her, why was her name so important?" Cadmus asked.

"Beats me."

Catalina crossed her arms, "Let's just call it a creepy obsession and move on."

Cadmus narrowed his eyes at her vague answer, "That doesn't help though…we're clearly going to fight them again…we'll just…need to make sure Angelique's safe…because Cedric was almost willing to disobey Lafayette's orders to get to her."

"You guys are gonna have to shape up for next time." Sirius said.

"Please…it's your fault…honestly…how fun can it be…being on all the sides?" Cadmus asked.

"I'm not on _all_ the sides." Sirius said, "Kuei-Jin obviously wouldn't take me…neither would the Society of Leopold…"

"You're on all the sides you can be, then. Which would almost be admirable, if not for your attitude towards it." Phaedra said.

"Who the hell says I need _your_ admiration?" He snapped, "I have the Prince's…which is way more important than a dirty Nagaraja like yourself."

"Ah, so you're nothing but a bootlicker. As I'd figured." Phaedra mused.

"Tch…you'll pay for that…" He said quietly, clenching his fists.

Cadmus looked up, "Someone's coming…"

"Lafayette again?" Catalina guessed, "Why would he keep turning back to fight us when his goal is up ahead?"

"It ain't Lafayette." Sirius said, "I fell heartbeats…and I hear breathing…" He said, then he looked at Angelique, "Aside from hers."

"It's the Society of Leopold." Cadmus said, as Gavin and a formation of soldiers appeared in front of them.

"Shit…what the hell are they doing down here?"

Cadmus pulled his axe out, clenching a grip around it, "I bet they have food."

"Food indeed." Phaedra grinned.

"Ew…" Sirius muttered, "Whatever…let's get this over with…"

"Kindred." Arthur held his hands out, braver than the other soldiers in terms of stepping out and conversing with the enemy, "And ghouls…why don't you surrender now, and save us a bit of trouble?"

"To be honest, and I think I can speak for all of us," Phaedra looked back over her shoulder, then turned back to Arthur. She looked absolutely exhausted, blood stains all over her, most of which wasn't hers. Her dress was tattered and torn, her hair frizzy, her makeup smudged. But she still smiled, she still presented herself as always, "When I say I have no idea why you'd want us to stop. Vampires hunting other vampires. It doesn't seem like a logical setting in which you should intervene…"

"I am not here for idle chat. I am here to dispose of the lot of you." Arthur said, "Though…by the looks of things…it seems as though your travels through the tunnels have already taken its toll on you all."

Cadmus frowned and ran at him with his axe out, going to slash him. Arthur drew the one thin blade he had, immediately combusting into flames. He outmaneuvered Cadmus and slashed through him.

Cadmus grunted and fell back, "His body can light on fire?!"

At the sight of fire, Poe started to slowly back away from the battlefield. Perhaps cowering was a better verb, as he completely froze up.

"If that is the best you have, this shall be quite quick." Arthur said.

A shining bright light lit up behind the Hunters. When they turned to look at it, the entire hallway was basked in sudden warmth. It brought a strange feeling as the blinding light faded away to a vision of what appeared to be God, looking down almost scornfully.

"The hell…?" Cadmus's eyes shrunk.

Catalina sighed, looking over at Cissy momentarily, before looking ahead.

"They're distracted." Sirius grinned, seeing all the hunters bow before their deity.

"The Lord himself has finally arrived, ready to take his divine vengeance against the servants of Satan!" Gavin said, as he and his men began to bow.

"Fools!" Arthur snapped. He held a hand out, spraying fire everywhere. It didn't hit anyone, but it more or less sealed an escape route.

Poe trembled at seeing all the fire around. He drew his sword and sped at Arthur, dueling with him. But it wasn't long before Arthur's body was coated in shadow, in addition to fire.

"Obtenebration?" Cadmus asked, "How many Disciplines does this guy have?"

Catalina briefly powered up Auspex, "Three. He's not a diablerist…"

"But a Kindred working with the Society of Leopold…that's a thing?" Sirius asked.

"Swear to god…don't get any funny ideas…" Cadmus muttered.

The vision gave one last scowl before he 'turned away' and disappeared, dark smoke covering the ground by their feet.

But this vision wasn't frowning at the Kindred. He seemed to be upset with the Hunters.

"My Lord…where are you going?" The hunters began to chase after where 'God' went.

"No matter…I'll have to continue the fight by myself." Arthur frowned.

Cadmus laughed, "Yeah, right! You can't take all nine of us by yourself! You can't even get past Poe!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't doubt my capabilities." He said, "I am immune to conventional damage…not only that, but I also hold the Kindred's very weakness in my hands." He said, grinning at the fear in Poe's eyes, "Something the matter? A warrior doesn't flee from battle…"

"Why are you with them?" Phaedra asked, "You cannot trust them…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her. Fed up with the duel, he eventually grabbed Poe with his burning body, singing him. Poe fell back with a scream. He then looked for a new opponent. He held a hand out, blasting fire at the two Salubri women at point-blank range.

"Crap…" Cadmus said, he leapt in the way, holding his arms out. The bright green glow of Fortitude came to his aid. But it was obvious that it only partially shielded the attack, giving how much Cadmus was grunting as he fell to his knees.

Arthur chuckled, "I had no idea you had a penchant for being burned alive."

"This attack is foolish and a waste of time. The world as we know it will end if you don't allow us passageway." Raven said.

"What a pointless bluff to try to avoid battle." Arthur said, "Are you a platoon of cowards? Where's the honor? The bravery? Are you too weary for that?"

Cadmus thudded to the ground, covered in mild burns, "She's telling the truth…" He said, "You're Kindred, you know what Antediluvians are and stuff, right? Well…there's one down here…we swear."

"I should believe that, because?"

"Why would I lie?!" He snapped, "Look at all this crap down here! Is it really that hard to believe that it's related to an Antediluvian?!"

"Are you alright…?" Rainy looked at Cadmus.

Cadmus smiled and nodded, "You saved me from my flesh-craft wounds when I fought Lafayette for the first time…I…wanted to pay you back…"

Sirius frowned, "If he ain't gonna listen to reason…" He morphed into a giant snake, taking Poe's place in battle.

"A Follower of Set." Arthur smiled, "Such an amusing development."

"The Sabbat is behind all of this. You could help us, you know." Phaedra said, "The time for war between sects is long gone."

"I don't help vampires." Arthur growled.

"Okay…but you are one…" Cadmus said, getting up, "Look…I know how you feel…even when I was Embraced, I hated being a vampire—"

"Silence." He blasted fire at Cadmus, but this time he was able to avoid it. Arthur didn't have time to do much else, provided he had to avoid Sirius's venomous bites.

"We don't have time to be screwing around with him…" Angelique muttered, "Someone just knock this clown out so we can move on! Our food just ran away, there's no point!"

Phaedra seemed frustrated. Not because she lost the potential meals, but because she just didn't understand why Arthur was fighting them. She also wasn't so sure Sirius would be able to incapacitate him with as much ease as Angelique had anticipated.

Arthur chuckled, "I'm most likely older than all of you. A simple Dominate won't end the battle."

"We'll just have to outnumber him then." Cadmus said.

"But his Obtenebration is too strong." Catalina said, "He won't be hurt by anything we attack him with…" When Cadmus ran in to attack him anyway with Sirius, she smacked her forehead.

Arthur grinned, "These frontal assaults are getting rather pesky." He waved a hand, in addition to the fire razing the battlefield, shadowy tentacles joined them, immobilizing or grabbing at least a good chunk of them.

Cadmus tripped and fell over as a tentacle grabbed him, "Damn it…not this…this brings me back to when I fought Caesar…"

Rainy swallowed hard, "The fire's getting out of control…"

Sirius hissed, trying to bite Arthur at least once so at least poison could set in, but with his huge size, he was at a speed disadvantage.

Phaedra wafted her hands about, summoning a specter to chase after Arthur, which was especially difficult to avoid in the close quarters. Arthur frowned, a defensive stance wouldn't do against a giant snake and a specter, "I'll see you all in hell!" He sprayed a large volley of fire, before retreating.

Poe looked like he was going to take the brunt of it, giving how the tentacles were holding him. His eyes shrunk as the fire got closer and closer towards him.

Cadmus leapt in the way again, expecting Fortitude to protect him. He grunted as the flames consumed him, until he let out a piercing scream. The only upside to this ordeal was that Arthur had retreated.

Sirius turned back to normal, "I'll get rid of all the fire." He said, "It's a waste of blood…but…we got enough problems with the monsters and fungus…"

"Please…" Phaedra edged back out of the way, desperately looking out for Poe.

Sirius took a deep breath, blowing a sandstorm to quell the flames etching closer and closer to them. When Cadmus collapsed on the ground, Sirius turned to him, "You freaking idiot…what the hell were you thinking?"

Cadmus sat up, feeling the many burn marks all over him, "I was keeping them safe."

"So what? No matter how great you think your Fortitude is…Kindred can't take a lot of fire…"

"I know what I can and can't handle." He stood up, wobbling briefly before he kept walking, "I was LaCroix's slave for twenty years…all he had me do was one senseless battle after another. I know my capabilities."

"Suit yourself."

The cave suddenly went pitch black. "Sorry guys. She told me to." Cissy said.

Before anyone had the chance to use Auspex, Cadmus and Poe felt gentle hands on their arms, brushing up and down, and all their wounds disappeared. By the time the darkness cleared, Cadmus and Poe were healed.

Cadmus looked surprised, "I guess it's impossible to be even with you guys…isn't it?" He looked at Rainy and Raven.

Rainy smiled, "It may some time for the secondary pain to go away…but soon you'll be fine."

"Yeah, it's called aggravated damage…" Sirius looked at Cadmus with disdain, "Numb-nuts." Cadmus simply rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I'm just surprised Sirius actually helped us with something without there being some twisted back-stab in the end…" Catalina said.

"Fuck you too." Sirius growled.

"I think it goes without saying soon we'll all need sustenance." Raven said. "In one form or another."

"I call first dibs on Angelique." Sirius said.

"Shut up!" Cadmus snapped.

"What?" He shrugged, "She _did_ offer her services to us…"

"So what? You'd probably drain her…I don't trust you at all…"

Angelique looked on edge. "What the hell are you getting so jealous about…Vanderbilt?" Sirius smirked, "We'll all share her…"

Cadmus clenched his fists, seething with rage. But he couldn't push Sirius's buttons too much, or else. Or maybe it was his feelings for Angelique that was getting him so flustered.

"Only if she's eaten first." Phaedra said, "She's likely on the brink of starvation. It's almost been three days."

"Don't look at me." Cadmus said, "I was gonna kill all those soldiers and take their rations…until discount-Phaedra decided to throw _God_ at them."

Sirius snickered, then burst out laughing, "Discount-Phaedra!"

Cissy rolled her eyes, "C'mon, it was much easier to fight them all when it was one on eight."

"But now we don't have food." Cadmus said, "Honestly, is that how the Anarchs solve all their problems? Figures they wouldn't fight straightforwardly."

"Uh…if I recall…I nearly killed you…with my 'Anarch tactics'." Catalina said.

"Can't wait to pay you back for that."

"Let's worry about that later." Phaedra said, "If we keep pushing forward, maybe we'll bump into them again."

"A flimsy hope…but…now, it's all we got…" Sirius said.

* * *

 **A/N:** We've been waiting to crack that discount-Phaedra joke for ages now…Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-one! What happens when brawns falls in love with brains? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

He wasn't the dumbest person alive, but Ferrum certainly had his unintellectual moments. When he tried calling Cadmus, it took him a few moments to process why it would never work. He sighed and put the phone back on the table.

He didn't worry a lot, but he was certainly a little distracted, at least. He couldn't get those two off his mind.

Miranda watched him from the table, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He sat up and cleared his throat, "I hope Cadmus's alright."

"I'm sure he and Angelique are doing fine in New York…leading the others into battle, most likely."

"Mmm hmm…" He sat for another moment, then got up, heading to the fridge. He took out a bottle of blood out and pulled the cork out between his teeth. Then he paused. He remembered Miranda telling him that wasn't polite. He looked up at her, stuck the cork back in, then pulled it out with his hand.

She smiled and folded her hands, "The Prince informed me about their mission. It isn't different than what we've done before. We travelled through Andrei's warrens together. Through that house on King's Way." Her smile grew, "Wasn't that where we first met?"

He scratched the back of his head, pouring a glass for himself with the other hand, "Uh…yeah…funny enough, huh?" He handed her his glass, losing his appetite, "Who woulda thought?"

She took a sip, "Then if memory serves I wouldn't see you again until Hallowbrook."

"Yeah…" He said, "Hell of a place…" He put the bottle back into the fridge. Why did the box in his pocket suddenly feel so heavy?

"Do you remember fleeing the blood hunt after that?"

He snickered, "Yeah, thought I was gonna die. I remember that."

"I'm overjoyed that you didn't."

"Yeah, so am I." He sat back down at the table, "I'm still tryin' to…figure out what made you crazy enough to fall for someone like me."

"Because you're so brave, strong and sweet." She smiled, "What made you fall for me?"

"Maybe it was just cause you didn't try to kill me." He grinned.

Her expression wilted, "That's it?"

He laughed, "Nah, you're right. I thought you were a princess and I wanted to get rich." He teased.

She looked at the floor, "You make me feel like a princess." She said quietly.

He wiped a tear away, "I hope you know I'm pulling your leg."

She looked up, "Of course…you still make me feel like a princess…I thought you should know that."

"I think you should know I thought you _were_ a princess for at least two weeks."

She chuckled, "I'm not surprised."

"I dunno, you acted like one. You were all…cool and calculating, you knew what the hell was going on. And you're easily the smartest woman I know. You're clever, resilient, reliable…huh…guess I should just shut up and give you this already." He reached in his pocket for the box and plopped it on the counter in front of her.

Her eyes widened, mouth agape slightly, "Is…is this…?"

"I hope so. Unless someone…pranked me or somethin'."

She opened the box, seeing a silver band with a small crown of diamonds on the top. They were highly reflective in the light, and sparkled in her eye. A beam lit up her face, and she left her chair and darted over to Ferrum with the giggles of a little girl as she squeezed him with an iron grip and kissed him on the lips for a while.

He kept his arms around him tightly, gently massaging her lower back.

"I…I didn't think you'd ever do that…"

"Miracles can happen. Cause here you are."

She smiled and gave him a squeeze, kissing his lips, "This is why I said you were sweet."

He held her face and gave her another searing kiss, "Now yer all mine…"

"Ooh…I am…" She kissed him back for a while.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He grinned.

"You'll see." She started to slip off her robes, kissing him harder and harder.

* * *

She wasn't exactly sure what to do.

After a bit of an argument last night, she somehow managed sleeping in the bed, while Skelter slept on the floor. She somehow managed to wake up before him, which might have been a blessing in disguise, because there was a cat tucked in behind his legs.

A bobcat.

"Aw…" Anastasia whispered quietly, "Hi." She waved at it.

The feline picked its head up and put its ears back.

"I wonder if you two are friends or not."

A low growl started in the back of its throat.

Skelter stirred. He sat up, then the cat whacked him in the leg. He jumped, and so did the cat.

"What the hell is that!?" He demanded answers.

The feline kept growling, its stubby tail swishing back and forth.

"Aw…I was about to be friends with it." Anastasia retreated slightly.

He wiped a hand over his face, "Where the hell was it?" He asked, "Please don't tell me it was on top of me."

"It was by your legs."

He sighed, "Miracle it didn't try and eat either of us."

The cat started slinking towards the doorway.

"It's because we're Gangrel." She smiled, "Ones with nature." She said, "Okay, new goal. I want to have a pet at some point during our travels. It'll be fun."

He couldn't help but crack a smile, "You gotta get some sorta food then. You oughta know the way to anything's heart is through food."

Her smile grew, then it faded, "Aw…that means I'd have to kill another animal first…"

"Unless you can find something else."

"Yes, that's what I'll do if I have time."

They heard the sound of an engine. They both went silent. A mutual understanding between them led Anastasia to stay inside as Skelter peeked his head out. She was relieved to see him step back in, "Just Killian."

A moment later, the man himself walked in, but something about him seemed a little off. "Hey guys. Nice to see you still…in one piece."

"Yeah, guess the same can be said for you." Skelter grumbled. Killian sat on the floor, up against one of the walls. Skelter sighed, "I'll bite. You kill 'em?"

"No. Didn't even find him. I'm going back tomorrow. I just…wanted to make sure you two didn't need me."

"We're just fine. All this back and forth shit needs to stop if you're worried about our safety."

"Yeah…yeah, I know, I'll…I'll axe him tomorrow."

"Good." Skelter said, "Don't get the goddamn Sabbat on our asses, or anyone else. You gotta be fast and sneaky. Two things you're not."

"I'll sort it out, okay?"

"You'd better."

Killian rested his head up against the wall, "Any blood left?"

"Hardly." Skelter said, "I could go get you some."

"Yeah…thanks."

"You're getting mine next time." Skelter said as he headed out of the shack.

Killian closed his eyes, "Some girl bought my old apartment. Your brother's ghoul."

Anastasia looked surprised, "Angelique?"

"No. Said her name was Harper. Maybe she was lying. I have no clue, she was batshit."

"Harper…" Anastasia repeated, "I…I don't know her…I…didn't think Cadmus had multiple ghouls…"

"Well…" He gave a staccato laugh, but it really looked like more of a dry sob, "Guess I have a girlfriend now."

Her eyes widened, and her jaw slightly fell open, "A…a…girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" He stared at the floor, "She didn't really get the whole…'I'm not interested'…so…yeah…"

"But you can't seriously date her." She frowned, "She's a Camarilla ghoul…that just…that just sounds fishy…"

"Oh, it's fishy as all hell. She's a goddamn lunatic. But if she fucking kills herself because I don't give her whatever she wants, Cadmus will hang my ass out to dry." He crossed his arms, "I deserve it anyway."

"But if he finds out you're _dating_ her, it won't change his reaction. It's lose-lose."

"What, you think that'll piss him off too? If I'm the only thing that makes her stop trying to fucking drink herself to death?"

"It's not your problem though." She said, "Even if she went and killed herself, it wouldn't even lead back to you."

"Yeah, but…" He sighed, "I don't want to see her kill herself…that'd be terrible…"

She shrugged, "I could call Cadmus about it…but…he's in New York…and…it would give away that you two are together."

He shook his head, "I'll…figure it out…" He held his face with his hands, "We're really perfect for each other. She's a horny psycho and…hey, look, I am too!"

"You shouldn't do this as some kind of phony atonement. Then you're just as messed up as she is."

"I _am_ as messed up as she is." He said, "That's the whole point…"

She sighed and lightly put a hand on her forehead, "Alright…"

There was a staggering silence, then he snapped, "I mean, think about it. Even if for some godforsaken reason I did end up with you at this point, I wouldn't be happy. Not after the shit I did. I don't deserve that…I have to learn my lesson from something."

Her eyes shrunk, "And being with this drunk is how you want to do that?"

"Yeah. Maybe it is. I don't know. Maybe she's just…a stone on the pathway there."

She gave a dry smile, "Yes…a stone on your little pathway to your oh-so _heroic_ redemption. Is that what this is? Is that what I'm supposed to believe? Because that's what you're parading it around as."

"I never said it was heroic. It's pathetic. I'm always going to be shit, I get it…" He gave a heavy sigh, "I just need help…cause I'm never gonna make it anywhere if I keep thinking about it…" His voice trembled.

"It?" She repeated, crossing her arms, "You mean me."

"Yeah. I mean you." His voice was low and almost inaudible.

"Look…Killian…" She paused, trying to construct some sort of statement, "It…it doesn't matter anymore. I don't think about it much anymore. We don't have the luxury to cling to the past and stuff like we used to. We live in a log cabin out in the woods, because we lost the war against the Camarilla. And one of the biggest reasons we lost was because none of us meshed well as a team. In a twisted way, I think staying out here, just the five of us…it could make us into a better team than we ever were with the Last Round. But we can't grow or get stronger if a member is constantly holding us back. So…if you're worried about what I think of you…don't be…we don't have time to dwell on the past."

He shook his head, "Even if you forgave me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. The way I treated you, it's…it's no different than the way my old man treated girls…treated anyone…"

"Well…you feel guilt over it." She said, "That counts for something."

"Of course I feel guilty…I'm not a monster…"

"So I doubt you're like your father." She said, "I never met him, but if he's anything like mine, then you're not like him."

He looked up at the roof, "If he goes…then that's it. That's the last chance I'll have of ever seeing anyone related to me…" He closed his eyes, "He always acts like he forgets my mom, and he never even knew my sister, but I know he remembers. He's got a memory like a steel trap. You don't forget your family. He has them somewhere…when I kill him, I'm gonna kill them too…I'm losing anything else I had about them…"

"But he's hurting people, and using them to meet his own Sabbat goals." She said, "This isn't like Lark, or your mom. This guy killed VV. We can't hesitate before he kills someone else."

He nodded, "I should have done it earlier."

"That's okay. Lots of stuff was going on."

Skelter came in with a dead deer, "Here."

Killian looked up, then looked a little grossed out, "Uh…"

"Wow…" Anastasia looked surprised, "Where did you find that?"

"In the woods."

She narrowed her eyes, "I meant more specific than that…whatever…it'll give us some blood, right?"

"I think so." Skelter said.

"Someone wanna…test that theory before I do?" Killian said.

"I drank dead animals before, it ain't a big deal." Skelter said, dropping it to the floor.

"What does it taste like?" Killian asked.

"Better than a homeless person."

"…that's where the bar is set?"

"Just drink it, wiseass."

He stood up and picked up the dead body, hesitantly biting into the neck and drinking. He didn't look that thrilled, but at least it filled him up. The two Gangrel followed his lead quickly.

"What do we do with what's left?"

"Well, I could use the bones for—" Skelter started, but Killian promptly interrupted.

"No. No, no, using the rest of it…we'll just burry it or something."

Skelter shook his head, "Waste 'a resources, but alright. Have fun diggin'."

* * *

"God, my feet are killing me…these floors are the worst…" Cissy moaned.

"Try not to think about it." Phaedra said.

"I just want to lay down…" She moaned.

Raven kept her eyes averted. She had walked for much, much longer than this, and hardly felt like she had even walked an hour.

"Who the hell was that guy supposed to be anyway?" Cadmus asked, "Was he LaSombra?"

"I have no idea…" Sirius muttered, "Never thought I'd freaking see a Kindred fighting alongside vampire hunters…"

"That man…" Poe said, "He had a Baali power."

"Turning into fire?" Cadmus asked, "They can do that?"

"Shit…I didn't know that…" Sirius said, looking back at Poe, "What else do you know about the Baali?"

"Not much." Poe said, his face souring slightly at the demand, "Aside from their supposed grandeur and self-delusion about their own greatness, and a few of their horrid rituals. Usually they live in a well. They whipped me and abused me …they weren't exactly giving me _history lessons_ …"

There was a pause that went by for at least minutes. "So…I guess if there was an evil clan…it would be the Baali…" Cadmus finally said.

"Yeah, either that or the Tzimisce." Sirius said.

Poe gave a dry, hopeless chuckle, "Please. The Tzimisce at least have some sort of refinement in their disgusting ways. They have a network of allies. They have the Sabbat. The Baali have nothing, aside from Satan. Anything that isn't part of them and their clan, they burn. They openly seek Gehenna…as part of the True Black Hand…"

Again, there was a silence that lasted for minutes after he spoke.

"Yes…it was…not always like that. The True Black Hand." Phaedra said, "My sire allies to it, but…would never follow any paths similar to the Baali." She said, then she added, "At least, I'd like to think she wouldn't do such a thing. She didn't tell me much about the True Black Hand, but she told me enough to know why it collapsed into what it is now."

"Pfft, Madame Vaska also followed it." Sirius said, "Seems like a cesspool for all the dirt and shit of Kindred society."

"So wait, what is this hand shit, is it another sect?" Cissy asked.

"It was actually the first 'sect' in existence…supposedly." Sirius said, "It believes Gehenna and the existence of Antediluvians. But unlike the Sabbat, who want to destroy them…those in the True Black Hand actually _welcome_ the return of the Antediluvians and the arrival or Gehenna." He said, "They're a really small and secretive group. Their main card carrying members are Nagaraja, Old Clan Tzimisce, and True Brujah." He said, casting a look at Phaedra, "Kinda makes you an outlier."

"Wait…what the hell are True Brujah?" Cadmus asked.

He shrugged, "Don't know. Gideon mentions them a lot…but, not many people 'round the table listen to him unless its battle related."

"Yes, it's…one of the reasons Pisha wants me dead." Phaedra muttered, "She says I'm such a loud and headstrong thorn in Jyhad's side that I'm going to get her killed first."

"I'm telling you, you should just kill her first." Cadmus said.

"You got a bloodthirsty sire? Join the freaking club…" Sirius said.

"Bloodthirsty? Huh." She snickered, "She acts more like a spider than a Kindred. Snaring people in her territory and eating them live."

"Jeez…" Cissy shuddered.

Angelique wheezed a bit, pressing her forearm against the wall as she paused to try and catch her breath, but that only seemed to hurt her more than help her.

Phaedra turned over her shoulder and looked down at Angelique with nervousness, "When was the last time you drank something?"

She didn't respond.

"How long have we been down here?" She looked over at Cadmus.

"Uh…I have no idea…probably days…" Cadmus said.

"Well, guess it's time for the emergency Embrace." Sirius smiled, clasping his hands together, "I think it should be me. She'd get the best generation that way."

"Stay away from her!" Cadmus snapped.

"Of course…Cissy might want to bring back her Ravnos heritage…"

"No one's Embracing her."

"I mean, you probably want another Ventrue around. Can't even deny it, either."

Angelique dropped to the floor, her eyes half-open, her breathing shaky. Cissy ran over, being the closest. "Shit…" She gently held her shoulders, then scooped her up, "She's so light…" She looked back up, "Cadmus, did you want to give her some blood? I don't know if that'll…help her or not."

"I…can't do that." Cadmus said.

"If you don't, she'll die." Catalina said flatly.

"It's not like it'll be a glass of water or anything…shit…who knows what this will do." He walked over to Angelique, shaking her slightly, "Angelique, Angelique, can you hear me?"

Her eyes met him, but she gave no verbal response. Looking closer, he could see she was trembling.

"She looks dehydrated." Phaedra said.

"I'm not sure if it's anything we could help with." Raven looked over at Rainy.

Rainy swallowed hard, "We…we close wounds…heal diseases…"

"Angelique…don't die…please…" Cadmus gave her a hug, "Isn't there any water…anywhere?" He looked around frantically.

Sirius shrugged, "Whatever's down here is contaminated as all hell…"

"Angelique…the only choice we have…is for you to drink my blood…it…it might help…" Cadmus said.

"Just do it." Cissy said, "Or if you don't want to, I'm sure anyone else here besides Sirius would be willing to. And if that doesn't work, we could see what the healers can do."

Cadmus fumbled around for one of his many knives, slitting his wrist. He gently held it near Angelique, "Drink it, Angelique…just drink it."

When she didn't budge, Cissy laid her lower half on the ground and untied the handkerchief, "I don't think she's really conscious…"

"Angelique…wake up! Please, wake up!" Cadmus's eyes were getting glossy as he gently shook her, "Damn it…" He wilted.

"Here." Cissy gently took Cadmus's hand and brought his wrist to her lips. She pushed them together a bit to the point where it hurt, then all of a sudden, Angelique lurched forward. Her eyes flashed open and she drank like she had never drank anything before.

Cadmus smiled once he saw her awaken, "Angelique…"

"God, this is so mushy…I think I'm gonna throw up…" Sirius muttered.

She reached a hand up as she rubbed the back of her eyes, then lunged forward to kiss him.

Phaedra couldn't help but laugh.

Cadmus more or less fell back with the sudden momentum, trying to keep up with her. He gave her a squeeze, "You're…you're okay…"

"Thank you." She whispered, "I'm sorry I was a jerk…"

"No…it's my fault…I started it…"

"No, you didn't." She stood up, then looked at Cissy, "Uh…thanks."

"No problem, sweetie." Cissy smiled.

Cadmus sat there, with a stupid grin on his face. Like he forgot where they were.

Of course, until he heard monsters nearby.

"Damn it!" Sirius said, "Alright, enough of the mushy stuff, we gotta fight these things!"

Phaedra took her axe out, as all the others got their weapons and began to tangle with the beasts.

Cadmus got up as well in order to assist her. He looked around. Everyone's blood pool was most likely mediocre at best, with Sirius and Phaedra having used the most complicated Disciplines amongst the lot of them. How many more waves of combat were they going to have to face?

Catalina cut down one of the fungal monstrosities, looking exhausted afterwards. Her eyes then widened, "Zombies…zombies…!"

"Zombies?" Cadmus asked, "They…they aren't yours…" He looked at Phaedra briefly.

Cedric came barreling in. He must've stayed back to slow them down in an effort to give Lafayette a bigger lead. He ignored all the reputable Kindred like he did before and ran straight towards Angelique.

"Shit, someone stop him!" Cadmus snapped, jumping in front of Angelique as they clashed.

Angelique reloaded her sniper and aimed for Cedric's head, firing in a clumsy and speedy fashion.

Cedric flinched and fell back. Cadmus gave a glowing smile as the headshot connected, "Nice one!" He snickered, running in to attack him while he was down.

The fleshy ground beneath him suddenly caved in, and down he fell, screaming.

"The hell…?" Sirius looked back from the gross flesh monstrosity he was fighting, "Where did Vanderbilt go?"

"Did…did the ground eat him?" Catalina made a face.

"The cave could have collapsed!" Phaedra exclaimed, wild with fear.

"Cadmus!?" Angelique ran forward and fell to her hands and knees.

"Shit…" Sirius said, still trying to fight without trying to get spotted by the Harbinger. He ran for Angelique's aid, but he fell through the ground as well.

"What the heck is this?" Catalina looked around, "What's going on?"

Phaedra felt the ground under her cave in. Her eyes widened as the flesh wilted away and she fell. Angelique fell in next, given how close she was to Cadmus's spot. And Cedric, who was chasing after the lot of them, fell in too. More and more of the Kindred fell into the death trap. Apparently their stay in the warrens was nowhere near over.

* * *

Poe awoke next to the putrid fleshy ground. He sat up and felt his head, looking around.

"Ugh…where are we?" Catalina sat up.

"I…I'm not sure…" Rainy said, standing up and dusting off her bum.

"We're in a different section of the warrens." Poe said, "We could be closer or further, it's too hard to tell."

"Wait…we just fell into more caverns?" Catalina raised a brow, "Without the others?"

"If we keep going forward, we may find the others." He said, "Our objective is to stop Lafayette anyway. With any luck, we'll find the others on the way."

"And what if we don't? I don't know if we can do this without Sirius…" Cissy said.

"I think we could." Raven said, "They don't have us."

"Whatever…" Catalina said, "At least without Sirius we can all think straight…"

"Maybe we should try to find our friends first…" Rainy said.

"We've lost enough time as it is." Poe said, "We may find them on the way."

Raven walked forward with Poe, the others following behind them. She looked over at Poe, "Did you have injuries you needed me to heal?"

Poe shook his head, "I'm alright. Thank you."

"Of course." She said, looking ahead. "I'm unsure which direction we were heading and which we are."

"This is the correct direction." Poe said.

"What makes you so sure?" Catalina asked.

"The foliage is getting worse." Poe said, "But, the next time those creations sprout up, it will cement the fact that we're going in the right direction. It takes some time for them to manifest again, so areas we've already been too, we wouldn't be attacked."

"I didn't think of it that way." Raven said softly.

Cissy crossed her arms, "So if I ate one of those 'shrooms, would it be like diablerie?"

"Please don't try it."

"But what if I did?"

Catalina mildly pinched her shoulder, "Bad."

Cissy smirked at Catalina and faced away indignantly.

Raven's mind was meanwhile running with different possibilities. What if this was a dead end, and they were stuck in here forever?

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Raven hasn't even done the normal warrens, actually, the only person who has is Cadmus…huh…Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-two! More Chester? Sure! I need help. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. And, yeah. Chester. Again.

* * *

Having a naked girl strung across his lap, chugging bottles of beer would have made any man ecstatic, maybe if the girl was anyone but Nix.

She rested her head on the armrest of the couch, her eyes drearily meeting his, like she had never seen him before. Then her blue lips spread into a smile, "Hey."

Chester's eyes flicked down to hers. "Hey."

"Did'ja wanna go out somewhere…?"

"No." He looked back at the book he was reading in his other hand, the one that Nix wasn't playing with. It felt like sticking his hand in a tiger exhibit.

"No?" She asked, "Why not…?" She whined like a child.

"I'm not hungry."

Her eyes grew bitter, she brought his hand to her mouth and bit down, hard.

He yelped in pain, pulling his arm away and dropping the book. He looked at his hand, worry growing in his eyes as a few drops of blood pooled up.

"I wanna go out!" She smashed a fist in his lap, in a very inopportune spot. A silent scream flew from his mouth as he doubled over in agony. In her defense, she probably didn't mean to hurt him as much as she did, but at the same time, she didn't care.

She writhed out from under him and stood up, "You never take me anywhere anymore, what, am I not good enough for you?"

He caught his breath and sat up, a hand over his crotch, "No. I don't like being seen with you."

She scowled and groped for something. A beer bottle came up. He brought an arm over his head as he was clobbered.

When he left his apartment that night, Nix was screaming and throwing things out the door. He pulled his coat on tighter and got into his car, skidding out in the dusty parking lot and off into the streets.

In his reflection, his temple was oozing red. His hand was swollen, but the bleeding had stopped. He popped the center console open and grabbed some tissues, wiping the side of his face clean, then his hand. The blood left from Lumi's most recent gift was help enough to heal them over quickly.

He flipped his phone open to call the only person he wanted to see for the rest of the night when something flashed in front of the road. His reaction time was usually very good, but something about the timing was just off tonight, and he felt the car lurch.

The car still came to a halt, and he popped the door open. He never cared much for people or animals, but he did care for fines. He stepped towards the twitchy thing and was suddenly haunted by something he thought he'd put behind him years ago.

 _The air was cold and loud, the feeling under his shoes was uneven and jagged, not like those smooth floors. The sky was dim, his eyes felt weary just trying to see in the dark. Was this what it was like to be outside? And then he heard the snarl._

The mangled fox's spine was definitely shot, the upper portion still moving, the mouth open and panting, the eyes wide in shock. When his shadow fell over it, it started whining and trying to crawl away, only its upper legs able to move.

He stood there, his hands in his pockets, looking down at the miserable creature. He reached in his back pocket for a plain cigarette and lit it, watching the stream of smoke drift into the clouds. The bitter taste and lack of results reminded him why he hated them.

He got back into his car and drove off, leaving the thing there. It'd die in a few hours. There was just nothing he hated more than foxes.

It took him a few moments to regain his train of thought, remember where he was driving, before he picked up his phone and called her. As soon as he heard the line pick up, he asked, "Where do you live?"

"Ooh…" He heard Lizolette's deep voice on the other end, followed by a few slurping sounds, "Coming to give me a package?"

A smile crept onto his face as he snickered, "That's right."

"Cool. It's not that far away…"

It was a medium sized venue, very old. Once Chester pulled up the long driveway, he let himself in. He blinked a few times, almost mistaken the place for a library. Bookshelves lined the walls and in some cases were dotted around the room like an otherworldly maze. It was to the point where Chester couldn't see anything other than bookshelves. Most of the books looked old and dusty too, the house and the books in it looked at least a century old.

"Chester?" Lizolette called from another room, luckily she heard the front door creak open or else he'd be lost in the maze for a while, "Just follow the sound of my voice."

He was led eventually to a lounge, with, of course, more bookshelves lining the walls, and few pieces of dark, luxuriant furniture. Lizolette herself was laying on the couch reading a book, she smiled and set it on a small coffee table when he walked in, "Hi."

It finally all seemed to settle in, "You need to let me read all of these. Or, at least, the nonfiction. I don't read fiction."

She gave a small frown, "Sorry, it's all fiction."

A tiny pause, "All of it?"

She gave a small nod, "Sorry, cutie pie."

"That's alright. Maybe there's still something…worthwhile, somewhere." He took his coat off and looked for somewhere to hang it.

"I…uh…don't think it would be your cup of tea…"

"Oh? What makes you say that?" He settled for gently draping it over the back of the couch.

"I don't know…if you're…not into fiction…you're just not gonna like it."

"I've just never found it…helpful."

She smiled, "Of course not. So how's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Nix? She's fine." He sat back down, "I'm surprised you're asking. I didn't think you would want to think about her."

"I know she puts you through hell and back, that's all." She crossed her arms, "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yes, I'm alright." A slight pause, "And how are you? You live here alone?"

"That's right." She said, "It isn't as lonely as it looks."

"I imagine it isn't." He said, "Where'd you get all the money? Gambling?"

"Eh, fifty percent."

"And the other half?"

She gave a shrug, closing her eyes and resting her head on the nearby cushion, as she laid back a bit further, "…just…things…" She said, "Things that aren't…sane…per se…"

He drummed his fingers on his leg, sitting back and looking into the distance. He'd snare her one way or another. "My regnant's a Malkavian as well, if that's what you're suggesting."

"Hmm?" Her eyes popped open, "Regnant?"

"I'd be dead if she didn't give me blood every time Nix almost killed me."

"You're in the Jyhad?" She rocketed up to a sitting position, "You one of Gideon's cronies?" She asked, "Wait…you said 'she'…never mind…"

"I take it he's your regnant then. I've met him before."

"Gideon? Ugh, no…" She hugged her knees close, like some paranoid girl at a slumber party. She played with her braid, "He's just been…forward…with wanting to get information out of me. Bugs me all the damn time…" She sighed, "Maybe I should just go play somewhere else. If I have to hear about his precious 'Sword' one more time…"

"I…I'm afraid you lost me."

"Sword? Sabbat? You don't know what that is?"

"I don't. My regnant…does her best to keep me out of it. She keeps herself out of it."

She started laughing, "Your master doesn't tell you what the vampire sects are?" She laughed for a bit, "Aw…what…does she not trust you or something?"

"I'm not sure. Possibly. I don't think she knows very much about them herself. She's a bit of a recluse."

"Oh, so I guess I wouldn't know her."

"No. Sorry."

"What's her name?"

He contemplated not telling her, but decided to anyway, "She goes by Lumi."

"Lumi? Don't hear that name too often." She said, playing with her braid again, "So what's she like…being a Malkavian and all, it must be interesting…"

"I'm…not entirely sure what you mean. I've never met another Kindred of a different clan, at least, none that I'm aware of."

"I mean you've met Gideon…and he's a Malkavian too."

"Yes, he was possibly the only other Kindred I've met."

"You've only met Malkavians?" Her eyes widened, "Jeez…you must think all Kindred are insane…"

He chuckled softly, "It's possible."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you anything…I wouldn't want your master after me…"

"I'm bound to learn it eventually." He seemed intrigued.

"Well…for starters, there are thirteen clans of vampires…and tons of more offshoots." She said, "The fact that you only met one type is interesting, you have so many more kinds out there to meet."

He gazed up at the ceiling, "How did they come to be? These different branches? Some sort of natural selection?"

"Ever read the Bible?"

"Yes." Then he quickly added, "As supplementary material. Not…because I put…any sort of stock in it."

She put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "Well, Caine was the first vampire. When he killed Able, he was cursed by God."

He already seemed stumped, "Now, this is supposing…the tales of the Bible are correct. Because logic stands against the existence of these people altogether."

"Well, here we are." She shrugged, "Caine sired childer and his grand childer became the Antediluvians. Basically meaning the thirteen clan founders."

He crossed his legs, then reached into his jacket for a bottle of pills, swallowing a few before he stared at the ceiling, "So there's yet to be a scientific explanation behind their existence."

"I mean…the existence of vampires…could be considered an explanation." She said, "Unless you think they came about some _other_ way."

"I do. I think it's possible, at least. It'll give me something to look into. I've been bored lately."

"Well…those books I was talking about?" She asked, "It's actually scraps of Cainite lore that I've been searching for." She said, "Lots of Kindred would kill me if they knew I had this much information. That's how I know so much for simply being a ghoul."

"…all of them?"

"Yes." She nodded, "They're all little pieces or documents I've found doing my jobs. It helps me learn." She said, "So, if you ever have questions about the Jyhad, I'll likely have the answer."

He turned his gaze towards her. It was like she was a missing puzzle piece he had been looking for. But he'd already jammed another piece that didn't fit in her place. All that escaped was a distant, "…thanks."

"Hmm? You okay?"

"Yeah." He turned away, "Sorry. Just…getting a little high." It was a half lie. Why was she making him think so much? He rarely pondered his situation, or the likelihood of certain things, or even the existence of things. Why was that changing?

"Oh, yeah, right." She laughed and laughed, "What did you take, anyway?"

He shook his head, "Didn't check the label."

"You should be careful. Vampire blood helps but it can't take that shit back to back."

"I've always had a high tolerance to it. Unless it's morphine." He snickered. "But I don't carry that."

"Whatever gets rid of the pain your girlfriend gave you, I guess."

He thought about that for a moment, "No. I've always used drugs…I can't…really think of a time where I wasn't doped up on something."

"Really? That messed up, huh? I feel like I'd be on a lot of drugs too…but…then my work would suffer. I'd be killed…blah, blah, blah…"

"Work, huh? Where do you work?"

"Well…I'm sort of a spy…hunter…hybrid. I'm just doing some snooping around…for now. Until I'm needed for something else."

"Hmm. My regnant does similar work. Bounty hunter."

"Is that right?" She asked, "Who does she hunt for?"

"Whoever's wanted that night. General criminals. I probably shouldn't tell you this but…" He couldn't help but smile, "I take the bodies, disassemble them, sell them to black market. Organs sell fast, usually. Leftovers go to Gideon."

"Gideon…why?" She wondered, "Oh…I know why…"

"I never really bothered to ask why he wanted it. He pays well."

"It's because he's in the Sabbat. So he most likely works for a Tzimisce."

"…Tzimisce?"

She nodded, "They're the leaders of the Sabbat." She said, "They have the power to control flesh and bend it to whatever shape they want. All parts of human anatomy are just, sculpting materials for them. If I were a Tzimisce and I wanted to twist your arms out of your sockets or make your ribs puncture your heart, I could raise a hand, and it would be done."

"Interesting…" He mused, honestly unable to believe that a vampire would be able to have such powers.

"That's why they want the flesh so badly." She said, "Because the Tzimisce can reanimate flesh into these giant creatures at will. You're practically giving them soldiers."

"Well…" He seemed unsure about it now, "Lumi would be upset if I stopped."

"I'm not telling you to stop." She said, "I'm just stating the intentions behind the sale."

"I understand, it's good to know. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled, "I honestly wish I could help you more."

"Help me? I don't need help."

"You need help with Nix at least." She said, "How can you go on and on about her nearly killing you and then go and say that you don't need help?"

"Because it's under control." He said, "Besides, you are helping me. I get to spend the night with you and…that's a lot better than spending the night with Nix."

"Where does she think you are?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell her. She was drunk when I left, she hardly cares."

"I suppose that's a relief." She said.

He closed his eyes and just laid back on the couch, enjoying the sound of a clock in the distance somewhere, ticking away. He reached over and grabbed her hand without looking, just holding onto it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded his head, sitting for another moment or two before his eyes peeled open. He glimpsed over her, "I suppose you've been waiting for the delivery I promised."

"I mean, if you feel like this…then you can just rest…I don't want to force anything."

"Force? Of course not. I've been waiting for this."

She looked excited, "Well, it's about damn time." She unbuttoned her shorts, "Seeing a half-naked girl laying on a couch and your first instinct _isn't_ to fuck her?"

He chuckled modestly, "Well, I do have _some_ decency. I'm not an animal."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind." She took her top off.

"I should have known." He smiled, watching the show unfold. As soon as the top was off, he leaned in and latched one hand around her waist. The other pushed against the couch as he started making out with her.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and returning his kisses. His slender fingers slid down past the seam of her shorts, slowly wedging them away from her body and down her legs.

She snickered, "You know what you want, don't you." She slid her panties off next, invading his mouth a bit further.

He sighed into her mouth, taking his glasses off, as he didn't even realize he was wearing them until they bumped against her face. He scooped her up, or at least, enough so she could slide into his lap. She kept kissing him, futzing around with his shirt and unbuttoning his pants whenever she had time to.

He broke the kiss, but kept his forehead pressed against hers, his hands smoothing over her back, "You don't have to worry about me." He said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to be your priority." He left a wet kiss at her neck.

"But…don't you need…like…release?"

He smirked, "Let's just worry about you first."

She smiled back, "Does it get you off…seeing me come?"

"Of course. I don't know who wouldn't get off seeing that."

She shuddered, "I'm soaked just thinking about it…"

"Thinking about…what?" He asked, his hand slowly creeping down her stomach, lower and lower until it slipped towards her sex, "…this?"

Her face turned bright red, "A-Ah…" She collapsed in his lap, her hips focused on nothing but shaking erratically in some attempt to start a rhythm.

He snickered, pushing her back onto the couch so she was facing up. He licked his fingers clean, despite the fact that not much got on them, then grabbed onto her thighs. He moved in quickly, before she could fully process what he was doing, licking at her sex before he dove in with his tongue.

She groaned towards the ceiling, doing what she could to not get his face too wet as a climax quickly approached. Her hips moved at a much more rapid pace now. He chuckled again, smoothing his hands over her rear and grabbing on relentlessly as he pulled himself in deeper, moaning into her depths to stir some sort of vibration.

She grunted, letting out a small chorus of screams as she held onto his head and felt another climax consume her from the inside out.

He pulled himself away, wiping a hand over his face. He smoothed his hands over her knees and grinned, "I'm gonna have to take one hell of a shower…"

"S-S-Sorry…"

"Don't be." He gently took her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position, at least so she could kiss him and taste herself in his mouth.

"Alright…let me…" She panted, "Let me show you the bedroom."

"The bedroom? I…I can't stay the night."

"Oh…" She said slowly, "Right…I knew that…I…I guess this is where we part ways, then."

He smirked, "You weren't going to…what was it, 'massage one out of me'?"

"Are you going to let me take your pants off, or not?"

He took his belt off, slowly placing it over his jacket. A brief memory of Nix whacking him with the buckle and cracking his temple flashed over him before he unfastened his pants and slid down the zipper, "I only ask one thing."

"Hmm?"

"I…don't like blowjobs."

"Oh, you don't?" She asked, then she smiled, "You could just plow me then."

His eyes grazed over her. "I can't. I don't have any condoms on me."

"You're right." She crouched down, "Hand job it is." She pulled his pants and underwear away, rubbing her hands up and down his already aroused shaft.

"Sh-Shit…" He hissed, not at all prepared for the advancement. He knew she had experience, and knew he wasn't the most impressive guy a girl like her could easily hook up with.

He wasn't nervous, but he was a little worried she would lose interest after this.

His hands grabbed for something and found a wall, leaning against it when his legs failed him. "I got you." She put on hand on one of his hips, and one hand was still rubbing at his shaft. She sighed and increased her grip to promote its growth.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears, faster and faster the faster she went and tighter she squeezed. His breathing grew shallower as she experimented on him, testing his waters.

"Come on…out you come…" She coaxed quietly, "Just…picture me covered in your substance." She smirked, "Think it would look good on my breasts?"

That was really all it took.

At first, he almost felt bad about it, like she would be upset. But then he knew how much she'd love it if he came without warning. So he did.

He grit his teeth to try and mute his grunt as much as possible, keeping his eyes shut until the fire that danced all over his body finally died down. He peered them open and looked at her, and couldn't help but laugh at what he saw, "Christ, I'd apologize, but I think you like it…"

She licked her lips off, a faint pink blush on her face, "There you go…feel better?"

"Of course." He took her hand to help her up, admiring his 'handiwork'. "Did you want to shower together?"

"I would love to."

* * *

Goddard crossed his arms, "Try again."

She stepped back, rolling one of her ankles before she dashed forward with Celerity to swing her katana down on a training dummy.

"Hmm…" He was watching her like a hawk. What for, seemed to be a mystery, "Perhaps one more time, and then we'll head inside."

She nodded, readjusting her footing as she dashed forward to slash the dummy one last time.

When the wooden dummy finally exploded into shards, Goddard smiled, "Impressive." He said, "Why don't I fetch you some blood once we're inside?"

"Oh, I would love that…" She sheathed her blade and followed after him closely.

She took a seat at his table after coming in from his backyard. Goddard was quick to supply her with a tall glass of blood. "I've said this before, but you show a lot of promise, for being so young."

"Your compliments are to die for." She said with a smirk, taking a sip from her glass, "Tell me more."

"Your speed nearly matches my own. We just need to work on your power, though it is formidable in its own right."

"Power, hmm…?" She hummed, "Alright. More muscle, then?"

"I was referring to your Disciplines." He said, "We'll work on your Presence…and eventually Auspex. After all, you'll need a sharp eye, to aim, as well."

"Yes, that was one of the last Disciplines I focused on."

"It is the ultimate perfection and unity of the three Disciplines that make a Toreador so effective." He said, "We will hone your skills together with time."

She finished the rest of her glass, drinking slowly, "I can't wait." Her voice came out smooth and deep, her smile sinful for, whatever reason.

"Although if you rather wouldn't, I think you would be an apt political figure as well, in the coming decades."

"Ooh, I don't know." She tapped her nails on the countertop, "I'd like to do both."

"You certainly have charisma, and the looks, and personality."

She almost grinned, leaning her entire upper body on the counter, "Tell me more about those three things."

"I think, given enough time, you could become an influential figure in the Camarilla. Especially given how cool and intellectual you are. Not to mention your looks. It's hard to look away from your dazzling, violet eyes."

"Is it…?" She asked, "Then, I challenge you." She sat back and crossed her legs, "And if I lose this deal, hmm…what should I owe you? A month's worth of blood?"

"A challenge?" He asked, "What are the terms?"

She stood up and stretched, "You look away from my eyes, and you lose. If you retain eye contact, you win. I think it's pretty simple." She looked over at him with a mischievous smile.

He looked perplexed, yet interested, "Kindred have no need for blinking, unless I'm mistaken. This challenge could go on forever."

"Your confidence is invigorating." She said, picking up her glass and bringing it to the sink as she washed it, "Of course, in moments like this, where I'm not watching, you could get away with anything. Because I can't see your eyes."

"I wouldn't cheat you, dear."

"It's not cheating. It's impossible to meet my eyes when they're not there." She said, turning back around and drying her hands off. "Hmm. It's a little warm in here." She started unbuttoning her top.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, "I always thought that Kindred were less susceptible to temperature than our living counterparts."

"Maybe it's all in my head then." She said, sitting down and blowing the hair away from her forehead, meeting his gaze. Her chest was more than visible, practically bursting from her shirt. But he didn't crack. She moved on to the next level. "I don't think you ever showed me your bedroom."

"They're rather simple quarters. Did you really want to see it?"

"I would like that."

He stood up and led her in, keeping his eye on her, "See? Rather simple. This whole cottage is almost superfluous…seeing that the Prince has a room for me in the red tower."

"Mmm, I think it's wonderful." She took her heels off and briefly rubbed her feet, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"I appreciate the sentiment." He smiled and crossed his arms, his eyes laser-focused on hers.

Her lips twitched as she smirked, unbuttoning all of her shirt. "It's warm in here, too."

"Yes, very 'hot'…I assume."

"Mmm hmm. Don't you think so? Is it just me?" She shed the thin layer of fabric.

"Mmm…how long did you intend on continuing this game?"

"Until you lose."

He gave a rich chuckle, "I have no intention of that."

"I'm offended." She decided, standing up and taking her skirt off.

"I suppose it's rather foolish. Choosing a game over your pride."

"What do you mean?"

"I've insulted your pride by choosing to look at your eyes when my goal was to instead bolster it."

"You did. You bolstered it. Because I know I chose the right man." She smirked, "You're too good to me."

"That's simply because I'm enamored with you."

She chuckled softly, then stepped forward to kiss his cheek, one hand holding his, the other slipping through his dark locks.

He smiled and gave her a big squeeze, "I lose…but…I want to spoil you with free blood anyway."

She giggled, "You spoil me enough as it is…"

"That's alright." He held her closer.

She giggled, kissing his temple, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, you'd be alright. You're very mature and thoughtful, you would make a comeback with or without my help."

"No, I don't think so. I think you pin me down so I don't…blow away in the wind."

He chuckled at her artistic comment, kissing her on the lips, "I won't let you go."

* * *

His screams echoed in the underground as he fell. Until Cadmus finally hit the ground, staring at the hole he just fell through. He felt the ground, still gross and fleshy. "Damn it…" He said to himself, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

He heard a loud grunt as someone else fell down the same area he did. He looked up, his eyes getting wider and wider as a familiar red rump headed his way. He screamed and tried to scurry out of the way, but it was too late. He was momentarily crushed.

When Phaedra finally decided to move, Cadmus felt his head, "Jesus…I think my skull is broken…"

A third figure fell through next. And the one, bloodthirsty eye pretty much gave away who it was. With new founded rage, he flew at Phaedra with a knife drawn.

Cadmus dove in for her aid. Ignoring his minor headache, he pulled his axe out and their weapons met. Cadmus narrowed his eyes, while Sirius's smirk couldn't be any bigger.

"Boys." Phaedra said, getting to her feet, "Enough. We are all on the Camarilla. Let's save this for after the Antediluvian is vanquished."

Sirius chuckled, "Outta the way, Vanderbilt. Unless you want Strauss to know everything, you'll let me finish things with the Nagaraja…"

Cadmus narrowed his eyes. The trio fell into a pit, more or less. The size of maybe a small classroom. Meaning that any conflict was most likely going to be decided quickly. He pressed his axe against Sirius's knife with a growl. Then he finally surrendered and moved away to the sidelines. Sirius twirled his knife around, sprinting at Phaedra for a frontal assault.

Phaedra was honestly surprised Cadmus submitted. So surprised, she was stabbed right in the chest. She grunted and fell back to the floor, getting stabbed again. Her eyes lit up with fury as she reached forward to grab Sirius with a chokehold and pin him to the floor.

Sirius struggled, rearing back the knife to stab her again, "This is it!" He screamed, "This is the end, filthy Nagaraja! This is gonna be where you'll be buried, and there won't be a witness to even see it!"

"Hello?" Cadmus snapped. Then he sighed, he knew what Sirius really meant. Even if he _could_ fight back, even if he wasn't bound to the blackmail, there was no way he could defeat Sirius in a straight fight.

One of her hands fought for the knife, the other sought out his eye with her claws. His eye boiled with an uncontrollable amount of anger. Like every passing second of Phaedra's existence was a grandiose offense to him. Bones snapped in his body as he rearranged himself into his snake form on top of her. At point blank range. He bit into her midsection with his giant jaws. She cried out, then held a hand out to put him to sleep.

But, nothing happened.

She jammed a thumb in his eye and writhed out from under him before any poison could sink in. Her chest heaved, her dress now soaked in blood.

Sirius regrouped on the other side of the pit, blinking his only other eye a few times as he hissed and watched her. He dove at her again, his jaws out wide.

She hardly swerved out of the way. As soon as she gained the distance, she tried to summon a specter, but just didn't have the energy. She fell to one knee and held her aching stomach.

He wrapped himself around her with his long, scaly body. It could have been the size of the room, but it made Sirius look even larger. He bit her head, his teeth digging into her flesh worse than any knife Sirius had on his person.

She screamed, a sound that was actually jarring to Cadmus. Maybe because it was high pitched and grating, or just maybe because he'd never heard her really scream before. She caught his eye just once, to try and use Dominate again.

Sirius's eye got tired. He slowly shifted into his regular form and fell asleep on the ground in front of them.

Cadmus was backed to the wall, shivering. He looked at his hands, like he was some kind of monster, before he more or less slid down to a sitting position.

Phaedra hardly looked any better. She looked around at the room they were stuck in. "Very well…" She scooped Sirius up and slung him over her shoulder, "We need to find a way out."

"There is no way out…" Cadmus shuddered, "We're going to die down here…"

She looked up, "Could we climb?"

He looked up as well, "Maybe you could…"

"We could use my scarf as a rope, then. To pull you up."

"I doubt it'll reach."

"It's worth a try."

"So what?" He asked, crossing his legs, "We don't even know what happened to the others. It's just the three of us and when Sirius wakes up he'll just try to kill you again."

"Then it will be your turn."

"Don't you get it? He wants to kill _you_." He said, "Not me…you. Sure, he doesn't like me, but…he's after you…"

"Then you'll be the one who fights him. I don't care what sort of blackmail he has set up. I'll argue it with the Prince, I don't give a damn."

He scowled, "You don't understand. It'll get me killed." He said, "Completely nonnegotiable."

Her eyes narrowed, "What? How is that possible?"

"Because it's something the Prince _really_ wouldn't like." He said, "Honestly, it's a miracle enough you got Poe and Gottfried in this organization, because that entire trial was down to the wire as it was." He said, "Don't get me wrong, I'll fight your battles for you, if you want. But I'd die. This would be my last mission."

"No. The Prince would never force you to leave. What is it?"

He closed his eyes, "It's too dangerous to let other Kindred know. You saw how giddy Sirius was when he figured it out. I'm lucky I didn't get as screwed over as Derek when Dragomir was framed."

Her eyes narrowed, "Then why did you do it?"

"Because in the end, all I really care about is my family."

Her eyes narrowed, "Then I'm sure he'll be willing to make an exception."

"He won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Enough." His eyes snapped open, "I'll fight him when he wakes up." He said, "…Camarilla doesn't need me anymore anyway…"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, _"Che drammatico…"_

He looked annoyed, "There is a third option, you know."

"Kill him? No."

"I was gonna say tie his arms up and leave him relatively incapacitated." He said, "You did compare your scarf to a rope earlier."

"No. We don't need a reason for him to hate us any more than he does."

"And yet killing me is just a-okay?"

"I never said I wanted you dead."

"But I will die, if I fight Sirius." He said, "If I do anything he doesn't approve of, I'll die." He said, "And you'll die if you fight him again. So we're screwed."

"Then let's stop thinking about it and get out of here."

He seethed, "There _isn't_ a way to get out of here."

She ignored him, then gently laid Sirius down on the ground and started trying to crawl the walls, really struggling, especially with her heels.

Cadmus sighed, "Phaedra…"

She grit her teeth, "Hold my ass and push me up."

"Yeah, no."

She growled and tried one last feeble attempt to get up to the ceiling. When her footing slipped, she fell and landed on her ankle with a painful snap. She laid there, sprawled out on the ground, closing her eyes. She took off her scarf and handed it his way, "Tie him up…"

His eyes opened, he picked the scarf up and moved Sirius to a sitting position, tying his arms up. Then he walked back to where he was sitting, freezing mid-step, "Actually…if he uses Serpentis…he could probably break out of that…"

"It's the best we can do…" She said softly, "I'm starving…"

"Eat Sirius."

She chuckled softly, "I can't."

He sat back against the fleshy wall, closing his eyes, "Don't you guys like…rot or something…or wilt…after a while…?"

"Yes…we wither away…literally…I have another few days before that starts but…it's still uncomfortable…"

"We might _be in here_ for another few days." He said. "I…still don't get why you don't just kill Sirius. We could both cover it up when we get back, and no one would notice the difference. It'd be our little secret."

"If he's annoying, we will…otherwise…I don't know…I'm not the biggest fan of violence…"

"You killed that Tremere bitch."

"Yes. For work."

"And for Poe."

"Yes. Well, at the time, I didn't know those two were connected."

"But he's hunted you like a dog. Even now, when the fate of the world is at stake." He said, "Don't you want revenge?"

"Yes. I would love it. But I can recognize his importance in the world. It's like spiders. They can be disturbing but they belong here for a reason."

"I still think knocking him off would be easier."

"I know. It would. But he will be very helpful in slaying the Antediluvian."

"We're not even going to _survive_ long enough to make it to the Antediluvian if he wakes up." He said, "If all three of us are going to survive, then this conflict needs to end tonight."

Her head started aching. She rubbed one of her temples in hopes it would help, "And what do you suggest?"

"That this needs to be solved so we can work together and save the world."

"How do we solve it?"

"I don't know. I think we should kill him, because clearly he'll take his hatred of the Nagaraja to the grave."

"He must live for now…"

"So what do we do when he wakes up?"

"I don't know…" She moaned softly.

His shoulders sunk a bit with her answer. They were silent for a bit after that. At least until Sirius squirmed awake. "Hey…hey…" His eye darted around. His arms tried to jerk free, but they couldn't, "What the fuck is this? What is this nonsense?"

Phaedra was already half asleep. At the sound of the commotion, she stirred, remembering the pain she was in. "Oh…he woke up…"

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to tie me up?" Sirius growled, "Did you do this?" His head snapped to Cadmus, when Cadmus didn't even open his eyes, his head whipped over to Phaedra, "Nagaraja bitch…I swear to god…hope you enjoyed your little fun…"

"I sure did." She sat up, reaching forward to rub her ankle, which was still tender, "Tell me about her. I want to hear what she's like."

He narrowed his eye, "What?"

"Your wife." She said, staring at the floor, "If we're going to die down here, I at least need to hear something nice. I need a good story."

He chuckled, then laughed briefly, "Don't know what you're talking about, Nagaraja."

"Your wife. I know you have one. I just want to hear about her. I want to hear what you think of her. It warms my heart to hear about that sort of thing."

"Don't know what you mean."

She shook her head, "Never mind." She looked up at the ceiling, "Can you think of any ways for us to get out?"

"Yeah, I'll tell ya after you die of your injuries. Or starvation. Guess it sucks to be a Nagaraja, huh?"

She sighed and laid back on the floor.

He smiled, "If you want, I can give you a quicker death."

"I'll pass for now. Just wait until I frenzy."

He laughed, "If it's anything like your other frenzies, I don't have anything to be worried about!"

"Mmm…" She grunted, trying to doze off.

"If you want, I can make you frenzy, too. Just thought I'd offer."

"No. I'd rather not be forced to think about you like _that_ ever again."

He laughed louder, "I bet you wish you got powers like that…too bad you're stuck with the most crippling weakness known to man, but it serves you right."

"It could be worse…"

"Pfft, I'd say that too if I were in your shitty position."

"I'm sorry for what my people did to you…in all honesty, I look back at my clan and…I really despise them for what they've done and what they do…"

That shut him up, for at least a minute. Now he just looked ahead, still looking bitter as ever.

"There just isn't anything I can do about it. When I was Embraced, she asked me to join her. But…what she wanted…it was just too much for me. She wanted to hunt and kill like an animal…to establish a safe domain and engage in war with the Kuei-Jin…I didn't want that, so I left. I assumed there might be others of my clan that would…share a similar lifestyle to mine but…there aren't…I tried to persuade her to…to settle down, the world isn't nearly as violent as she sees it…but…she's too committed to the Beast…they all are…"

"So you were jerked around by your sire too, huh?" Sirius asked.

"We all were." Cadmus said, making the other two Kindred jump, as they had assumed that he was asleep, "What's your story?" He opened his eyes.

Sirius sighed, fidgeting his bound wrists every so often as he stared at the ground, "You guys know Natalia, right? Kemintiri's childe? My sire?"

"Yes, I remember her." Phaedra said.

"Well, before she ditched me. We worked together, more or less as Setite lovers…I…uh…I was naïve back then…and she took advantage of that." He said, "It was a little after the Second World War." He said, "Before your time, kid." He eyed Cadmus.

"Jeez…" Cadmus rolled his eyes, "I was born in the sixties…you guys aren't _that_ much older than me."

"I mean, it's kinda sad, but…she taught me everything I know. Of course, back then…we were following Kemintiri's will. I was never taught that there were other sects or viewpoints. It was just…find this research for immortality…mummify this…find clues about Kemintiri's last known whereabouts. I think the most important thing that I learned from her was that stealth is just as important as strength."

Cadmus's eyes widened, "So the Anarchs—"

"Oh yeah, that's why Strauss didn't waste a second thought once I applied to his Camarilla. He knew that I had the talent to finish off the Anarchs. Soon the Sabbat will follow. Every battle plan they make up, I immediately tell Strauss, and then they counterattack. I learned that shit from Natalia."

"It makes sense…" Phaedra said, "I learned how to hunt from Pisha. I think the initial Embrace is just such a vulnerable time…we just follow them around like saints…unless you're Vanderbilt…"

"I mean, I already hated vampires from the beginning by the time I was Embraced." Cadmus said.

"You guys wanna know who I practiced those skills on?" Sirius asked, "The Nagaraja."

"So…Natalia threw you at prominent Nagaraja…sort of like a guinea pig."

"More or less…" He shrugged, "Infiltrating their ranks wasn't easy."

"Your teeth weren't pointy, how did you even fool them?"

"Shit like teeth are easy to dress up with, especially with Obfuscate."

"You…you have Mask of a-Thousand Faces?" Cadmus asked, when Sirius nodded, he muttered, "I think I'm going to have a nightmare or two next time I go to sleep."

"You found a group of Nagaraja?" Phaedra asked, "I've…never really met many besides my sire…"

"I met tons of them…" Sirius gave a dry snicker, "Tons and tons of them." He said, "First one I ever met…had to have been like…six-hundred pounds. It was obvious he didn't really like the Kindred life because he couldn't…I don't know…fucking gorge himself. But he adjusted to the Nagaraja clan weakness pretty well. He…he had this network of followers…that I infiltrated my way into. The bad ones were eaten. The good ones were ghouled, and then eaten." He clenched his bound hands into fists, "Waking up every day to that fat bastard…watching him…parade around like it was his damn paradise. I didn't have Natalia with me…she insisted this was to be done on my own, to test me." He seethed, his eye darting around, like this man would pop out of the wall at any moment. "And since they were ghouls…they _wanted_ to be eaten. They wanted attention from their divine master. He was worshipped, even though he was more fucked up than any Kindred ought to be."

"Second Nagaraja I ever met was a chick, thin one too. So…I thought, what the hell, can't be any worse than the first." He said, "I think the idiot fledgling I was flirted with her a lot too, but she was never interested." He sighed, "Luckily it was just the two of us…she just hunted like any other Nagaraja would, I guess."

He sighed again, "Only…she would…collect dead bodies…a lot more than whatever she needed to eat." His tiny eye shrunk and bulged with a rampant anger, "She was a necrophiliac…so…she needed to play with her food before…you know. And me…playing the part of her hunter more often than not…I usually got to watch. They were people…once upon a time…good…honest people…not…goddamn tissues to spray all over…or fucking blow up dolls."

He stood up, "Third one I ever met had this…fucked up underground slave ring. But by then I was done asking questions. I was done wondering. I was done with naivety bullshit, I just wanted to rush in and get the fuck out of there." He gave a deranged look above, laughing, "I fucking killed them all! Anything that had to do with that…stupid, rancid clan…died. I killed every Nagaraja I've ever met. And not in simple ways…no…in my earlier days…I burned them, I wanted them to suffer!"

Phaedra and Cadmus watched on, mildly disturbed at the fact that he was laughing to the sky. The latter's scowl even faded away to a look of shock.

"I came to the conclusion that there's no such thing as a good Nagaraja! That they're all the foulest reaches of society! Even if they act all nice and good at first, they're bound to show their true colors eventually! You never trust a Nagaraja, or else you'll be trapped in their little games forever. As food. As bait. As a plaything."

Phaedra watched on with a jaded look. She averted her eyes to the floor, "When she taught me how to hunt, she'd always smile. And it was hard to get her to smile. She's a pessimist, at the best. But not when she was hunting. Fresh kills to her were like a drug. I never understood. But…she was…somewhat cognizant of good and bad…she never hunted mothers or fathers or children…she never hunted workers or fishermen or farmers…it was the dumb, the weak…but…" She shook her head, "No matter how much convincing she pushed onto me, I could never kill. The only person I ever killed and ate was my husband. But he'd been abusing me for…too many years for my liking. He was worthless…a sack of lard and cash." She turned back up to Sirius, "I'm not sure if that soothes you at all, and I understand if it doesn't."

Sirius pulled at the scarf, "Let me go so we can get out of this shithole."

Cadmus and Phaedra exchanged a glance. The former with a look that suggested that this would be as dangerous as letting a tiger out of its exhibit.

"Go ahead." Phaedra urged, "I'm not in the state to stand yet."

Cadmus rose from his spot, gingerly untying the scarf and handing it back to Phaedra.

Sirius felt his wrists, "Alright, now let's make a plan on getting outta here."

* * *

 **A/N:** Interesting how at the end of that scene, Sirius didn't seem all that intent on killing Phaedra…thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-three! Ah, a visitor in the Chantry…are they welcome? Funny enough, SigmaFang and I were just chatting about this particular character, and his ability to express anger…Anyway, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also, I don't own any of the history Cedric talks about in this chapter. I also dont own Hellene Panhard, that Prince from a few chapters ago. They're all owned by White Wolf

* * *

"Sir, there's somebody at the door." Delilah said in Victor's doorway.

"Hmm?" Victor looked up, "You may enter."

"Would you like me to welcome him in? I believe he's in the Camarilla…or…that's what he said, but…"

"Yes, by all means. Lead him to my office."

"Very well, sir." She bowed away and disappeared, only to return with a very tall and familiar guest.

"Mister Madison." Dragomir grinned, "It's been a while."

"Ah, childe of Malkav." Victor smiled back, "Please, have a seat." He held a hand out.

Dragomir obliged, reclining in an armchair, somehow making himself look all too comfortable without really being overly disruptive. He crossed his legs and handled the arms of the chair firmly, "How have you been? I've noticed a…decrease in numbers. One and a half. Not including your lovely planet."

Delilah looked a little uneasy, "Would you like me to stay, sir?"

"Yes, carry on with your studies." Victor said.

"Thank you." Delilah nodded and left.

"She's a cute one." Dragomir mused, watching her wonder off, "Makes me think of Halloween."

"Yes, a lot of us think that." He said, folding his hands, "The fall of the Anarchs did not come without our own share of losses…though…I've hunted the rats to near extinction. Even if they return, which they may not for decades now, I will destroy them all with my newfound paths."

Dragomir snickered then uncrossed his legs, "Well, it's evident you're a busy man. I won't waste any more of your time. Unfortunately, I'm not here just to chat. That little devil on my shoulder acted up again, you see. I fear _you_ …may be unhappy with the results."

His pleasant expression vanished, "Oh?"

"Your apprentice, Iphigenia, her name is? I…understood she was being unappreciative, complaining about things she should be grateful for. Disrespecting her elders. I never met her until a few nights ago, but when I got this sense about her, it frustrated me. Frustrated me even more, considering your low numbers. I sensed she was planning to run away, off to another Chantry, like that would offer her a chance of twisted freedom. So…I…snapped some sense into her, if you will."

He looked surprised, "What did you do?"

"I nailed her to a cross and buried her in Hollywood." So offhand. He even swatted his hand, like the reality of the situation was a mere gnat in his face.

"Buried her in Hollywood?!" He shouted, then his eyes shrunk and he instantly looked at the walls, hoping they were thick enough that no one heard that. Then again, the only other Kindred in the building were either Delilah or Donatello, so, he relaxed. But only slightly, "We need to reverse this at once." He stood up.

"Relax." Dragomir raised a hand, "I buried her next to the Nosferatu. I'm sure they've uncovered her, and if they haven't…she's fine. She puts up a good fight."

"Still, we've been looking for her ever since she's escaped us. We need to head to Hollywood immediately."

"Why don't you call Golden instead?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and lowered to his seat once more. He picked up the phone and called the warrens.

"Hello…" He heard Gary's voice, "I let her go just an hour ago. Maybe forty minutes? A few tears and bruises, but nothing that won't heal on its own. That _is_ what you're calling about, right? And it wasn't me, by the way, before you go reporting to your Prince that I need my head lobbed off. Apparently it was a young Malkavian, a diablerist, at that."

Victor made a face, "Did she mention where she would be heading?"

"Home, I believe. All she can think about is those damn sisters. Tell you what, Madison, you Embrace those two girls, you get two more Tremere, and her full attention."

He sighed, "Yes…thank you very much, Mister Golden. I'll do what I can to intercept her."

"Very well. I'll be at the trial with my side of the story." He sniggered, "Or at least, what I can make up at the time. Ta-ta."

"Yes, farewell." He hung up, looking at Dragomir, "Supposedly, she's heading home, but…her apartment was destroyed by Remus. I believe she was staying with someone in the Camarilla…though I do not know whom. It's not anyone in the red tower."

Dragomir paused, "I can't exactly…come to the conclusion. My insight is sore."

"Perhaps if we arrive at Hollywood quickly enough, we'll cut her off."

"Mmm…" Dragomir scratched his chin, "What will the Prince think about my punishment? Will he be upset with me?"

"If…he were to hear about it…"

"Well, surely he would have by now…"

"If he had, then there would be no hope for you." He said plainly, "Let us keep this between you, myself, the Nosferatu, and Miss Crystallia, for now."

"You're a very respectable man." Dragomir said, "Very forgiving. It makes me wonder why her trials made your heart snap but with me, it still bends."

"You and Miss Crystallia are two different Kindred. With two completely different circumstances. It is not within a balanced mindset to judge you two in the same light."

He crossed his legs again, "Judgement sure is interesting, isn't it? You'd think at this point in our advancement, we'd be less harsh about it, but instead, we continue, at a more increased rate, if anything."

"Paranoia is a natural symptom of the Jyhad…is it not?" He smiled, "Moderate doses of it are healthy…but…too much and you end up like our former Prince."

He snorted, "I almost miss the old chap. He was fun to toy with."

"I only admired him for the last few moments…the other seventy years…"

Dragomir laughed, such a loud and foreign sensation in the usually calm and serene Chantry. It was like a bull in a china shop, Victor could _feel_ the soundwaves. "What, was he not the most promising Prince you've ever met?"

"Naturally, I stayed close to Strauss in my early years in New York." He said, "He was Regent, and naturally I was his apprentice. One of three…actually. I was much more focused on my progression up the ladder as a Tremere rather than as a Cainite in the Camarilla. And LaCroix seemed to have an inverse attitude. He didn't know about our ways, our rituals, and our powers…and I must say it was a blessing. The less I had to converse with that one, the better."

"Well, as much as I hate to be the devil's advocate, Strauss _is_ of your clan. Perhaps your opinion is a tad biased." He grinned, "Though, I love him much more than LaCroix."

"Oh, I've met many profitable Ventrue." He swatted a hand, "Ironically none of them acted like LaCroix."

"It must be difficult to be as arrogant and pompous as he."

"Yes, especially given his situation."

"Knock-knock." A smooth and familiar voice was heard, "Ooh, company." Venus stepped in, "I like the look."

"Thank you, dear. I must say the same." He pulled his glasses down his nose, "Simply stunning."

Venus chuckled modestly, "Thank you, love. Just got out of work. Quiet night, but that's typical on a Tuesday night…"

Victor smiled, "Have you two met? Venus…this is Dragomir…a fellow Kindred of the Camarilla. Dragomir, this is Venus, Tremere ghoul…also…if you've ever been to Confessions, she's the owner."

"Yes, that's right. You looked familiar." Dragomir said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry if I've…interrupted a private meeting…"

"Nothing private at all. We were discussing the existence of judgement in humans."

"…ah hah…this…oddly sounds like something Mister Madison brought up."

"Actually we were speaking about past events…LaCroix's rule…so on and so forth." Victor said. Dragomir almost looked a little offended Victor changed the subject back.

"I'm overjoyed that I've never met him." Venus said.

"He was dead long before you were even indoctrinated into the Chantry."

"Oh, good. I think."

"Very good." Dragomir said, standing up, "I suppose I'll give you two the rest of the night. Enjoy it." He tipped an imaginary hat and sauntered out of the room.

"Yes, good evening, Dragomir." Victor said.

* * *

"Thank you, Halcyon."

"Of course." Halcyon's eyes didn't have the same vibrant luster they usually did. She pushed a glass of milk towards her sister, then turned and looked over her shoulder as the door opened and Sam walked in. She stepped forward, away from the table, "Samuel…"

"Halcyon." Sam nodded as he entered, "Your…" He lowered his voice, "Emergence into the tower…was most unwise."

Halcyon waited a moment or so, then turned to her sister, "You should head to bed."

"Oh…alright." Harmonia stood up, "Goodnight, you two." She nodded her head and left.

Halcyon turned back to Sam and slung her arms around his neck, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Her eyes narrowed, "I'm beginning to believe my attendance towards you is more of an amusement in your eyes."

"Color me surprised, the feeling's _finally_ mutual."

She seemed much more offended, yet pulled him even closer. "I have shown you nothing but my full love and insecurity." She slid a finger down his jawline, "There is no other person on this surface who knows my pains like you do. You know faces of mine I cannot see. I will never hear you claim otherwise again, am I understood, my darling?" She held his face tightly with one hand, "I will chalk that comment up to a misunderstanding." She broke the embrace and turned around, he suddenly felt very cold, "Why didn't you come to me when I was on my knees? Why do you keep leaving me in the dust when all I want is to hold your hand?"

"I'm not going to reveal the fact that I connections with a stray, Independent ghoul. That's absurd." He said, "The Prince has had his eyes on me like a hawk ever since you barged into his office."

"Then I must mean nothing to you. Fine." She spat, "Then I hope you find the perfect woman of your dreams in the next century."

He gave a bitter chuckle, "Seems a little…disproportionate…don't you think? I have to endure the grating, searing knowledge that you've shared yourself with…god knows…how many other men and women a night. And I don't immediately come to your aid _once_ …and I'm disposed of? Where is the balance and sanity in that…though I do suppose I have forgotten who I'm talking to." He frowned, "Perhaps that's why the ensemble you always wear is green. You are my jealousy personified."

" _Your_ jealousy?" She asked, stepping forward, her face an inch away from his, "My affairs are nothing but work, trivial and meaningless. Maybe I am green because _I_ am jealous. I have always been your mistress. This Prince, this Camarilla, this work, it is your love! You hate it, you love it, but me? What do I get? Your sex and apathy? I want _you_ , Samuel."

"Not if you looked beyond the shroud."

"What shroud?" She spat.

The door opened, and Iphigenia stood there, looking bedraggled. "Sam…Halcyon…Nice to see you again…"

Sam whipped around at whirlwind speeds, "And where on earth have you been?"

"Nailed to a cross in the Nosferatu warrens." Her heels smacked the ground with wincing force. She nearly pulled the refrigerator door open as she grabbed a bottle of blood and drank the entire thing.

Halcyon's eyes cleared up as she ran over and hugged Iphigenia, making her choke on the blood and cough it up. "Sister, you're not dead!"

Iphigenia cleared his throat, "No…no, I'm not…I won't die on you, Halcyon…" She held her back.

Halcyon closed her eyes and seemed completely at ease, as if her argument with Sam never happened.

Iphigenia licked her lips and looked back over at Sam, her exhaustion catching up with her, "I'm sorry for…any trouble this has caused…"

"You need to go back to the Tremere Chantry." Sam said, "Strauss and I suspect all the other Tremere have been in a frenzy looking for you."

She rubbed one of her temples, "Of course. It was…irresponsible of me not to return…"

Halcyon looked up at Iphigenia, "When you beat a dog and it runs away, it will never come back…it knows it will be beat again…"

"Halcyon…why don't you go to bed?" Iphigenia said, her eyes flickering up to Sam, "You look very tired."

She looked reluctant. "I'll sit and be quiet."

"I want you to go to bed."

"No. I will sit and be quiet."

"Ugh. Fine. I have no energy to argue with you." Iphigenia looked over towards Sam, "Can I use your landline?"

Sam gave a small nod, sitting at the table next to Halcyon.

Iphigenia reached for the phone, dialing a number and waiting a few moments. She seemed relieved when the line picked up, "Delilah? It's Iphigenia." There was a flurried response on the other end of excitement. Iphigenia lifted the phone away from her pointed ear slightly, a smile tugging at her lips, "Yes, I'm fine. That's why I called. I'm home, I needed blood…I was going to rest, but…" A pause, "Yes, I…moved in with a very kind friend." She looked up at Sam with a smile, "Did…did you need me at the Chantry?" Her voice was tense when she asked, like she really didn't want to go back to the Chantry. "I understand. Why…why don't you tell him I'll be there tomorrow night?" She looked at her still oozing wrists that were healing quickly, "I need a little more time to relax. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Is that alright?" A slight pause, "I will see you tomorrow, dear. Thank you so much. Take care." She hung up, "Thank you, Sam."

"You're very welcome." Sam nodded.

She sighed, then licked her wrists, they healed up immediately. "I should really go to bed. Don't stay up too late, Halcyon. You'll get sick."

"Goodnight, sister." Halcyon said, "And do shower. You reek of rats." Then her eyes flickered over to Sam, a remorseful look on her face.

"Perhaps it would be wise for me to retire as well." Sam said.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly, "Listen…"

His eyes attentively darted over to her. Just by looking at them it was beyond obvious that he was sorry too.

"I've never had to care for somebody before. I'm not sure how to do it best, because I never have…I never meant to hurt you or threaten your life…I've just always been codependent…"

"It's quite alright. There were some things that I should've left unsaid as well."

She netted her fingers into her hair, then rattled them around, messing her hair up in a display of her craziness, it seemed. And then, with some of her hair wildly covering her face, she stood up, "I should sleep."

"Don't forget that I love you."

She stared gracelessly at the floor, then wiped her hair away from her face, "Why?"

He was mildly taken aback, "…well—"

She silenced him with a hand, then stepped forward, her bare feet silent against the floors. She was like a panther, slinking around him, occasionally twirling like a broken ballerina, "I don't give a damn why _you_ love _me_. Why can't _I_ love _you?_ "

"That remains to be determined."

"Does it?" She asked, tilting her head, "What remains?" She moved away, "Remains, remains, remains, you know a lot about those!" She turned back to him, "Why aren't they determined? I've never been determined, but I live, and you love me. Why can't I love you? Why won't you let me?"

"It isn't that I won't _let_ you." He said, "I'm not restricting anything. I am simply going about my situation in the best way that I possibly can."

She looked utterly disgusted, "You speak so many words with _so little meaning_." Her voice turned into a rasped hiss.

"Even if they did have meaning, you wouldn't listen to them anyway."

"Of course I would." Her response was speedy. She stood behind him, her nimble fingers dancing gently on his shoulders, her lips hovering just behind his ear. "Perhaps you'd see if you gave me something to listen to, hmm?" She licked his ear, her nails suddenly grasping onto his shoulders like talons on a bird of prey. "You give me _nothing._ Nothing but the cover of the book, and the spine to trace my fingers down." She bit his ear, then pushed herself away with him, "I'm not asking for the whole novel, or even a chapter! I'm asking a page! Page one, the cover page, the copyright data!" She stopped, stepping forward and seizing his tie in a fist. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"It's best for some things to remain hidden."

"Oh is it? Again, with all the remains." She smiled briefly, then it disappeared like a ghost, "You think you're so clever. You think you're crafty and covert but I know about the skeletons in your closet. I don't need to see them to know they're there, remember? You aren't hiding anything from me because I already see it. All I want is to hand you the lock and key so nobody else can find them as I have."

"You don't know anything."

Her feet were silent as she stepped back away from him, her eyes narrowed. "And you'd rather keep it that way? You'd rather drown on your own? Am I that insignificant that your life wouldn't be that much sweeter without me?"

"So you admit that you actually don't know anything and your previous boasts were just hot air?"

"I know more than you think I do, undeniably. It is beside the point."

"Whatever you _think_ you know, is of no concern to me." He said, "This entire…debacle of a debate…is beside the point."

She swatted a hand, "I lost the interest to deal with your incognizance. Good night." She padded off towards her temporary bedroom.

* * *

Angelique balled her hands up into fists and rubbed at her eyes, looking up from where she fell, then around at her surroundings.

It certainly didn't look as if there was any way of getting out any time soon.

It was a pit, and nothing more, a pocket of air in a grotesque cavern of flesh. She got to her feet and adjusted her bandana so it covered her nose and mouth as she looked up, watching dust and particles of god-knows-what float through the air. Her eyes strained for the top, where they were just moments ago.

She really wasn't one to panic, but this situation made her heart beat a little faster than it usually did. At least for the time being she seemed alone.

This perception changed one a pair of purple eyes lit up from the other side of the room, like a machine.

She turned and faced them, then skittered back over to the wall, hoping maybe he wouldn't notice her. It was really the only thing she could hope for.

Cedric rose from where he fell, marching towards her, "Angelique…" He said, with an outstretched hand.

She shuddered, "Get away from me…" She covered her face with her arms.

He pulled her arms away with one hand, getting a good look into her eyes. They held a stare briefly, before Cedric's eyes grew saddened, disappointed. He let her go after that.

She shuddered, "Wh-What do you want with me…"

"You're not Angelique." He concluded, leaning against the wall, "Or…rather, not the Angelique I'm looking for."

"Well…sorry for the mix-up…" She said eventually.

He gradually slid into a sitting position, "You must still be a ghoul then…you still breathe."

She gave a slight nod, "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"You belong to Cadmus Vanderbilt, yes?"

She waited a while before she nodded.

"And to what clan does he reside to? Brujah? Assamite? Gangrel?"

"Ventrue."

He paused, she could tell that he was stunned for a moment. "Hmm." He crossed his metal arms, "The very clan that founded the Camarilla."

"Yes…" She hummed, "Hence…my alliance…"

He stared at the ground, "What are your…immediate plans…should Lafayette's plan fail?"

"I…I don't know…." She was surprised he was as chatty as he was, "I'll probably help my regnant deal with the leftover Sabbat…maybe the Kuei-Jin or Anarchs if they…rear their ugly heads…."

"And one-hundred years from now?"

"I'll probably be dead."

"Oh?" He asked, "What makes you so sure?"

"I don't know…I don't imagine myself living that long…"

He chuckled, "I most likely thought the same way…at your age…"

"I don't know…I'm just a ghoul…" She looked up at the ceiling, or the hole that was there, "I want to stay that way. I like to eat and be in the sun. I'd rather die than be Embraced."

"If I had that mentality, I would have died in the fourteen-hundreds…" He said, "Arguably, that would have probably been a better outcome."

She was a little daunted when she heard he was that old. She looked down at the floor, her voice sounding childlike, "Is it true…"

"What is it, young one?"

"All the lore. Is it all true?"

"Antediluvians are real, if your Camarilla ever becomes skeptical after this endeavor. But I'm assuming you wanted information a little more concrete than that."

She blinked, "No, that's….helpful too."

"I was sired by a woman named Angelique." He said, "She's fifth generation. Two steps from Cappadocius himself. And she's still alive. I'm using every fiber of my being to find her…as well as Lazarus."

She still seemed a little spooked about the whole conversation, "What are you going to do when you find them?"

His eyes fell to the ground again, "Rejoice that there are three Cappadocians in existence…rather than just myself. The Giovanni wiped out most of them…"

"There's that other girl you Embraced too, I think…" She said, then she looked up at Cedric, "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Yes…the girl from the Society of Leopold…or…the Inquisition…as it was called in my day." He said, "It was…an impulse…" He sighed, "Madame Vaska had me tied to those stocks for the entire night, and I was nearly frenzied. I wanted to…continue my lineage…even if it's a meager dull spark of hope…it still counts. As…I fear my time here could be running out."

"She's being raised by a Ventrue…I never met him, I haven't heard much about either of them besides the fact that…he takes her to the graveyard in Hollywood to help with her Necromancy."

"How admirable. It was…our clan…who founded the Discipline…she'll pick it up rather quickly, I am more than confident. Though before the Giovanni purge, it was merely called Mortis."

"You're not upset that she's part of the Camarilla?"

"It would be wrong to impinge my authority of a sire over her. She didn't get to choose her manner of Embrace. As long as she survives, her goals and lifestyle are of no consequence to me."

There was a bit of a silence, then, "Why did you choose the Sabbat?"

"They do not have a promise barring them from combat with the Giovanni."

"Why not just…be Independent?"

"Then I would be alone."

"I mean, I'm sure you could find some allies. You seem…very levelheaded…for someone in the Sabbat…too levelheaded. I think they'll…drag you down."

"It is easier to wage campaigns against them under the Sabbat flag than to do it as a loner."

She looked back at the floor, "What about when they're all dead?"

"That will take a while…but…at least then my vengeance will be complete…"

"I just…don't think the Sabbat is a good idea. I think it's just as dangerous."

"It could very well be."

She picked up a piece of bone fragment and started toying with it, "You should try to find the other two Cappadocian and form a group with them to kill the Giovanni."

He chuckled, "That is the idea. Those two will luckily be blessed with their appearances, at least."

"Hmm?"

He faced her and took his mask off. What she saw was basically qualified as a skull, with tiny, rotting bits of flesh on it. He then placed the mask back on.

"So? You're a vampire." She seemed unfazed.

"Cappadocians are not intended to look in the manner that I do. I dearly hope my childe hasn't been affected by this…twisted clan weakness…"

"No. At least…not that I saw…she seemed pretty normal…I mean, kinda pale…but…that's a vampire thing, I guess."

"The typical clan weakness for the Cappadocian is a gaunt, pale, and deathly look. But nothing to the extreme of myself." He said, "Would you like to learn why I look this way?"

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, "I don't mean to…sound mean but…I don't know why you trust me…"

"In the Dark Ages…we were most likely numbered at perhaps the twenty-thousands. We were a strong, proud clan…like any other. Cappadocius kept a watchful eye on us. His childer were named Japheth, Caias Koine, and Lazarus. They most often got along like bickering triplets. I was from Lazarus's lineage. He Embraced Angelique, who Embraced me."

She listened onto his story, nodding attentively.

His eyes were distant, yet they burned with hatred, "Some say he did it because of _population control_." He started a rather evil sounding laugh, "Imagine if he knew how few of us there would be in the times to come! He would have never done what he did! If he knew what the Giovanni had planned! Perhaps he did and was just demented in the head!"

She looked on, growing more and more worried as his story continued.

"It was framed as a pilgrimage. That's what he told us at least. The entire clan was headed for the ancient city of Kaymalki." He paused, "Near Turkey…for reference. All Cappadocians were required to come. Lazarus didn't, nor did any of his childer. Mind you, that's about an entire third of the clan. I should have followed my grandsires lead."

"We were questioned." He continued, "In a cave near the city. Japheth and Koine questioned us all, and only those that were deemed 'worthy' of Cappadocius's blood were able to leave. 'Who among you cannot read or write?' 'Who among you has not helped build a church?' 'Who among you does not follow the road to heaven?' 'Who among you does not pursuit the answer to the great enigma?'"

"Thousands, if not tens of thousands of us…were sealed away in the cave. Cappadocius sealed us inside with a ward that read 'Let no childe of Caine exit. Let no son of Seth enter this place.' Our stay in Kaymalki was quickly an imprisonment, and to make matters worse, Cappadocius told all the mortals that the city was cursed and to never enter it again."

"Why?" Her voice felt so small.

"Who knows…the old fool didn't deem us worthy of his lineage…he left thousands of us in there to die." He said, "I'm sure…you can imagine…what would happen, if you were sealed away in a cave with nothing around you but vampires."

"Did anyone else survive but you?"

He thought about it, "Perhaps a half dozen or so. Nothing like the amount that went in there. The animals living in the cave were targeted first, once they were all gone, we started turning on each other. And no. It wasn't one large war that killed us all…it was more of like a game of hide and seek. A nightmarish one that never seemed to end…"

"Sleep or torpor was a guaranteed suicide. As you would be eaten in your sleep." His voice made the story feel more real, and their current location made chills roll down her spine, "The only option that remained was to perhaps team up and create factions…though those ended with back stabbings more often than not. It was a night-to-night struggle for survival. The more optimistic fools thought that if we just waited things out, Cappadocius's seal would wear away. But no. The ward stood strong."

"So what happened to get you out? How are you even here now?"

"Diablerizing so many of our own kind helped us hone our Disciplines, if nothing else. It was Necromancy, that saved us. We…or rather…the small amount of us left…learned how to traverse in the Shadowlands."

"For hundreds of years, we learned what we could about the land for the souls of the dead. How we could emerge into the land of the living once more. It took its toll on our bodies, but we learned how to feast on souls. To drink them. They provided us with sustenance when we ran out of sources for blood. Once we mastered traveling through the Shadowlands, we returned to the realm of the living, hardly resembling what we were previously. From there we learned about what the Giovanni did while we were sealed away in that cave."

She stared back at the floor, "How many did that leave you with?"

"It's hard to say. Whoever else survived went their separate ways. None of us forgave any of the other clans for letting it happen without interfering. None of us were going to show the Giovanni any mercy. They killed Cappadocius and his childer when it was clearly our right. Now they parade around with the heir that _they're_ the true necromantic gods." He scoffed, "Then only realize their weakness when it's too late. A Giovanni has never bested me in battle."

"While it was true that Japheth was purged by the Giovanni alongside Cappadocius, Koine died in a rather contradictory manner." Cedric said, "He was disgusted with the fact that Lazarus did not attend the Feast of Folly, and he challenged him to battle. Lazarus at the time resided in Egypt, where he met and made a fond alliance with the Followers of Set. I was told by witnesses how the battle went…"

* * *

 **A/N:** I can't be the only one who finds Cedric and Angelique adorable…not in a ship sense, but just…I dunno, as friends. They have a very father-daughter relationship kinda thing and it's cute af and I need to end this author's note now thank you kindly for reading.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty four! Finally, the event that Killian's been waiting for? Or, is it? I'm still leaving SigmaFang in suspense about it too, (honestly, I don't know either). Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. As before, the history Cedric is telling doesn't belong to me, it belongs to White Wolf.

* * *

If his fingers were a little thinner, Killian wondered what sorts of things he would have been able to get away with. But, as it was, he had more of his father's figure, and was therefore graced with fingers great for mashing too many buttons on cell phones, breaking door handles, getting stuck, and being unable to reach things.

It kind of hurt his sculpting, at times. His biggest issue was applying too much pressure, and having to scale down the whole thing, or leaving a little blemish that no one else noticed but him. It still drove him mad.

At least with those big hands came big fists.

He didn't like to hit women, but he did if they hit first. He knew this girl reeked of his father, especially when he saw the amount of money on her person. He couldn't have been that far away.

He wished he could have brought a dog with him, an actual bloodhound, so he didn't have to go sleuthing after his father like some sort of seventies detective. As it was, he couldn't exactly afford going around, knocking out hookers and expecting everything to be okay. Not when he was in enemy territory. He kept his hood down and licked off any of the blood on his fists. She tasted like his drugs too. He had to be somewhere.

Killian wanted to punch himself in the eye when he stood in front of Vesuvius. Where else would he be? But that wasn't what bothered him the most. His father could be in the hollow building all night long and Killian would be pissed, but what upset him the most was that it was packed.

It was opening night.

He was surprised Archie kept the name. He must've wanted to keep the popularity. Maybe spread rumors to the public that the place was still just like it was, just under different management. Whatever sort of concoction he summed up would have to be put on the backburner for now. Killian came for bloodshed, not business.

He stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a busty girl, holding out a tray of free samples. She looked delighted to see him, "Hey, free sample?" Her red lips curved up in a smile. He wanted to flip the platter into her face.

Instead he played it cool and took a drink, holding onto it. "Thanks." He looked around, "New manager?"

"Hmm? I'm not sure. Seems the same to me." She shrugged a shoulder, then continued looking him over.

Point was, she wasn't going to be of any use to him. He waded through more people and dancers and waitresses, wondering when the hell this place was ever so packed. On his way to another dancer, he lost his drink.

"Hey." He dusted himself off, still feeling hands accidentally groping him as he tried to pass by, "You know anything about the whole…grand opening thing?"

"Hmm?" Something about this stripper seemed a little more rational to him. Like maybe she'd be less of a ditz. He could only hope. "Grand opening?"

"Yeah, like…what happened?" He'd need a story if he wanted to get anywhere, "I usually always came by this place, I leave for a week and it's closed. All of a sudden, it's open again?"

"Oh. New manager. In fact, I think the entire chain had a change in scenery. I don't know. The music's different, drinks are different, girls are different. Rules are a lot different too, but the pay is better."

Killian was getting on the right track, but something about that disturbed him, "Rules?"

"Well, I mean…you said you came here a lot, right? So you knew about the no fucking rule? Yeah, new manager threw that out the window. Hey, but she's making a lot of money. And really, the girls hardly seem to care."

He backtracked yet again, "'She'?"

"Yeah…well, the last manager was a chick too. I wonder if this one knew Velour."

"She…" Killian repeated. His father's influence reeked of this place, but why was the manager a girl? He was going to be pissed if his handful of leads led him to another dead end. "Yeah, I knew Velour really well…is the VIP room still up there?"

"It's employees only now." She shrugged a shoulder, "Less of a VIP room and more of an office. I'm sure you could go knock."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks." He turned away, through the massive crowd and up the stairs, knocking on the door. It was unorthodox, so it took a moment for anyone to actually respond.

The girl who stood there looked like she didn't belong at all. She hardly looked of age, let alone appropriate for a strip club. Her ladybug lingerie looked more like a bikini than anything else. He wouldn't be surprised if Archie ripped her away from the beach and plopped her in an office chair with a handful of cash and a stack of index cards with phrases to read off.

She was already terrified of him, so Killian knew squeezing answers out of her wouldn't be much of a challenge. "You the manager?"

"N-N-N-No…"

That came as a surprise, "Then who is?"

"S-She's o-o-o-out at the m-moment…..c-can I get you s-s-something?"

He tried not to roll his eyes too obviously. And then, he heard a voice, like the saints had heard his silent prayers. "Step aside, dear. In fact, head downstairs, go serve drinks. I'll handle this one."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"I'm sure." As the tiny girl slipped away from the door, who else held it open but Killian's father, "I'm afraid if it's Velour you're looking for, you've come to the wrong place." His grin was too wide for Killian's liking.

"Real funny." He stepped inside the old VIP room, surprised at the makeover. It was so much less now, the walls were darker, there was no décor. Just desks, chairs, a sofa, and a water cooler. Because his father needed water. Because he was just a ghoul.

Archie sensed his son's apprehension, "What's the matter, boy, don't like it?" He snickered, "Or perhaps you're just remembering all the fun times you had in this room with Susan."

"I've never been in this room before, I don't know what you're talking about." He said eventually.

"Well, what do you think of the grand opening?" Archie moved past it, "I don't think _Velvet_ ever had this much of a turnout."

"No, she didn't. It was quality over quantity."

"Not when it comes to income."

"Right, I forgot you don't give a damn where your money comes from. I forgot how…fucking psychotic you are." Killian finally turned and looked up at his father. Archie had seen a lot of expressions on his son's face, but none of which were ever nearly as terrifying as the look he received now. "I'll just have to think about that when I put a bullet in that kidney-bean you call a heart."

Archie held his arms out, "Come now, Killian. You came all the way out here to talk to me? I must really mean a lot to you."

"No, you don't." Killian spat, "You mean _nothing!_ " He was sure his voice could be heard from downstairs, but he didn't care. "You've never cared about me, or mom, or Lark, or anyone! It's only always been you, you, you, hasn't it?"

Archie chuckled, "You talk about your family like it was so perfect. You didn't even know your mother, why do you talk about her like you miss her? You two wouldn't have gotten along for a second."

Killian would have lashed out, but it was the only thing he had ever heard about his mother. He tried to calm himself down before he asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Not the way _I_ raised you. You two wouldn't have been able to see eye to eye."

He bared his teeth, "Don't you see… _you_ ruined us…you ruined all of us!" He spat, "You ruined her life, and then you made two more people, and ruined their lives too! Do you see how fucked up that is, or is it still sinking in? You had two kids, you fuck, two! Did you ever even think about us? Did you ever reflect on the fact that you're a goddamn father, for at least one second? Did you even see her give birth to us? Were you there for any of it?"

Archie's eyes narrowed, "A shame you never learned to think before you opened that mouth of yours."

"Fuck this." Killian pulled out a pistol. It was all it would take. "I'm not taking any more of your bullshit!"

Archie was unflinching. It pissed Killian off even more. "They're blanks. Don't play with me, boy, you—"

Killian's grimace was ugly as he shot his father in the knee, "Does that feel like a fucking blank?"

Archie's eyes were wide as he fell to his knees, hissing with pain. Screams were heard downstairs as the patrons of the club fled. "Now you've done it…" His wiry voice sounded strangled.

"What, are the cops gonna come? You'll be dead before that."

"You wouldn't shoot me." Archie looked up at his son, looking right up at the barrel of the gun, "You don't have the balls."

"I do."

"Then do it." His eyes narrowed as he sneered, "Go ahead, spray my brains all over Susan's club. She'd love it!" Archie grabbed onto Killian's gut and tore him apart from the inside out, "She'll die with me, Susan, Winnie…your entire bloodline…"

Killian grit his teeth. His eyes twitched and fat tears rolled down his cheeks without him even realizing they were there. "You're not doing yourself any favors by begging, old man. Say your last words and shut the hell up!"

Archie tore his pained gaze away from the floor and locked his eyes with Killian. "That apartment of yours is getting destroyed as we speak."

"…what?" The change in topic was absolutely jarring, "What the hell…?"

"You must be staying there with that…putrid brat who stole the place from me…she's dead by now, I'm sure of it…"

"What…?" Killian's gaze hardened, "You sent an assassin?"

Sirens were heard outside.

"Of course I did. I needed the place more than she does, and I needed the money."

"You son of a bitch!" Killian roared.

"L.A.P.D.!" The door was busted open, "Hands up or we will fire."

Killian looked at the police officers behind him. Surely Archie would end up in jail? Surely he'd get put up to the death sentence if they aired out all his dirty laundry? He was in absolutely no position to get in a fight with the L.A.P.D. He had enough of a tail as it was, he didn't need to be a red and blue peacock, dancing in front of the red tower. He raised his hands and dropped the gun as an emergency crew rushed in and tended to his father. _How dramatic._ Killian watched as they put him on a stretcher and Archie acted like he was on the verge of unconsciousness. He grinned as he passed by his son who was being handcuffed. Oh he would pay. That shit-eating grin stained itself to the inside of Killian's eyelids.

He didn't fight with the authorities when they pushed him down the stairs, and out the building. The car was right up against the curb. He looked down, a foggy memory gliding into his head of something similar, at least ten years ago. The cops behind him, his hands cuffed. Only he was much less sober. It was the night before his birthday, and he remembered the officer lecturing him about acting like child. He just couldn't believe he was turning _thirty_.

He never knew who bailed him out. The bill was paid on a silent account and Killian just assumed it was one of his richer flings. It crossed his mind that maybe it was his father.

His father kept things around like that photo Harper found. He cared somewhere, didn't he? As he sat in the squeaky seat of the cop car, he overheard the EMTs, talking about his father's ruptured femoral and popliteal artery. He overheard them say _death in less than an hour_.

His head clogged with a medley of emotions Killian had never felt before. But that evil grin on his face…

" _Dad, Lark has a field trip…but she needs five dollars to go—"_

" _Take it." Archie thrust a ten dollar bill in his son's face, "Use the rest to buy yourself some shaving cream for pity's sake."_

He burned down an entire apartment complex just to piss Killian off, just to kill VV and fly in the face of the Anarchs, to prove his worth to the Sabbat…

 _His fingers nervously pushed the key in the ignition, listening to the engine roar. He looked over at his father, his face so unfamiliar to him._

" _Go ahead. Press on the gas." The Jeep didn't budge, "Put it in drive, pinhead." Killian tugged at the lever and slowly accelerated. "She'll like it, right?"_

" _Huh?" Killian's heart was racing as he drove a car for the first time, "What? Who?"_

 _"Never mind. Just drive us home."_

His mother _died_ because of him…

 _Lark took a deep breath, her earrings making a pleasant wind-chime like sound as she turned and looked up at her big brother, "It's quiet."_

 _The apartment was big and spacious, too spacious. Empty. It was almost scary. He flicked the lights on and stepped inside, admiring the naked walls, the smooth floors. "Yeah. This is perfect."_

 _"But it's way too expensive."_

 _The tenant scratched the back of his neck, "Pardon?"_

" _We just can't afford…we can't afford it. We only have a few thousand." Lark said._

" _It's been completely covered." He said, "Fitzroy is the last name, right?"_

 _"Yeah, that's right…" Killian turned around, "What do you mean it's been covered?"_

" _Well…someone paid five years rent for you two…I'd assumed it was a relative…but…maybe it was a mix-up…"_

 _Killian opened his mouth to dismiss the cash, but Lark slapped her hand over his mouth, "Nope. That was our old man. Pleasure doing business." She grinned as she shook the man's hand._

Killian felt his chest tighten as a sob consumed him. The officer that was driving the car looked back in the mirror. Then he just looked back at the road, flicking his glasses down over his eyes. Killian bit his lip and tried to mute his crying. It'd take at least an hour to get his father to the nearest hospital, let alone fix an entire artery.

Figured it was blood that kept him alive, and blood that would kill him.

When the car stopped at the nearest station, Killian had enough playing human. He stepped out of the car and head-butted the nearest officer, using Potence to snap his handcuffs and Celerity to disappear into the nearest alleyway. He hailed a cab as soon as one drove by and ordered them to floor it for an extra twenty. He needed to get back to Hollywood, grab his car and go.

But first he needed to make sure his dad didn't kill Vanderbilt's ghoul. Because then he'd _really_ be fucked.

For some reason, Killian didn't actually think his father sent an assassin. With all the fat lies that man told, it didn't dawn on him that he might be telling the truth for once. The door was broken down and he heard screams inside. Bystanders stood around, but nobody did a thing. He didn't have time to dwell on it, he just pushed his way inside. His hand flew for the light switch to unveil the situation.

Sure enough, there was an assassin, dressed in all black, a machine gun on her back, a sword in her arms. Unusual gear for an assassin, regardless, it seemed to do the trick for Harper.

The room was beyond ransacked. The furniture upheaved, the windows broken, blood on the floor that reeked of Harper and Cadmus. She cowered, crumpled beneath a desk, a deep gash visible in her shoulder. She yelped as the assassin destroyed the desk that protected her.

"Enough!" Killian boomed. The assassin was unaware of his presence, until now. But her heart was beating. She wouldn't be an issue. His fists lit up with Potence as he reared back to punch her.

She cowered back, holding her sword in front of her chest, "You look familiar…" She said, unaware just how dangerous that fist of his was until she was smashed into the floor like a spider.

Harper let out another scream. Killian had no clue why, it just seemed unnecessary, but he supposed the poor ghoul just wasn't used to so much violence. He could see Cadmus spoiling her and keeping her safe and sound indoors, telling her stories about all the brave fights he was in. He imagined she never once saw real bloodshed.

The assassin peeled herself from the floor, her crystal blue eyes glistened with pain, her long sleek black hair tied back on the crown of her head still looking composed. He was sure he broke something on that pretty face of hers. "B-B-But…" She stammered, he could tell her tongue was swollen, "You're dead!"

He sneered, "Enough!" He reared his foot back, lightning flickering over it. But she caught it, her wrists crackling like rice cereal exposed to milk.

"You're hiz son?" She asked, "Yer…alive…?"

"Who the hell are you?" He spat, "How do you know me?"

"He had…de pictures…." She grunted under the weight of him, "De pictures of you…"

"What?" His eyes widened and he stepped back, "Of me?"

Her head dropped and she stopped responding. He rolled his eyes and rushed over towards Harper, who was still shivering in a corner. He held a hand out for her. Her tiny hands reached out and took his, feeling dwarfed in his. He gently held onto her, feeling her shaking. She was likely in shock.

He let go of her and moved quickly. The couch was in two but the coffee table wasn't. He lifted it up and laid a pillow down on it, urging her quietly to sit on it. He grabbed a blanket, shook the splinters off of it, then slung it around her shoulders.

The door and windows were still open to the outside world. He hung sheets over the windows, covering them up. The front door was shut and locked. The building was secure enough.

His attention was turned to Harper again, still sitting there, frozen. He held her chin and tugged her head up a little to look in his eyes. Her eyes were unfocused, shaky. But they met his after a second. So she wasn't totally lost. He let go and pat her head, "Relax." He said, "I got everything under control."

A silence filled the room for a whole minute, but it felt a lot shorter. She looked up at him, her tiny fingers grasping onto the blanket, tugging it around herself just a little closer, "Who was that?" She asked softly.

"An assassin sent by the guy who had this place before you did."

"Your father?"

He cleared his throat, not feeling up to that answer. "Are you thirsty?" He didn't care if she answered, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, "Here, you need to drink something before you bleed out."

"T-That's okay, I wouldn't want Cadmus to—"

"He'd be more pissed if you were dead than if you drank some of my blood." He slit his wrist without hesitation, it must not have hurt him at all. Too much going on in his head for him to focus on that. She gently took his hand, two of hers fit in one of his, bringing his wrist to her mouth and drinking.

He was content to see her wound close up, her pale cheeks blushed a little with the rush of hormones. He moved his wrist away and licked it closed, looking around at the destruction in the apartment. "We need to get you a new place to live."

"But…I paid so much…"

"You'll get it back. This was a robbery."

Harper stared at the floor, then offered a tiny nod.

The assassin started to stir. Harper and Killian looked over at her with an equal amount of disturbance. Only after a second, Killian strode towards her with a vengeance.

She got up onto her hands and knees, but Killian grabbed her by the neck. Harper gasped, "Wait, Killian…"

"What?" He spat.

"Don't kill her…look how young she is…"

Killian made a face, then turned back to the assassin. She was young. He dropped her again, then crossed his arms, "You have ten seconds. If I ever see you again, you're dead."

She weakly got to her feet, looked him over once more, then jumped out the window and ran. Killian felt on edge letting her go. Something in the back of his head screamed at him, telling him that she would be back.

Harper gripped the blanket tighter. He knew she was feeling the same thing. He turned back towards her, "Why did he leave you here alone?"

"…who, Cadmus?" She asked, her bright blue eyes meeting his dull gray ones.

"You're in no condition to be living alone."

"I'm fine living alone, I'm not a child—"

"Yes, you are." He insisted, "I don't care what you say. There are people who want him dead, who would gladly kill you to get his attention. And you're a fucking hazard to yourself. You shouldn't be here alone. I don't care if you're not in the Camarilla or not, but you need to be staying there until he comes back."

She looked extremely irritated, "If I'm going back in the Camarilla, you're coming with me."

"What, so I can get my head lobbed off? The hell kind of solution is that?"

"You have to come with me."

"Harper, I _can't_. I'm an Anarch."

She looked so hurt, tears welling in her eyes. She looked away from him, "I don't want to be alone…" She whimpered.

"You won't. There are people in the Camarilla who would gladly take care of you, I'm sure." He really wasn't. If she was a nuisance to _him_ , he didn't want to think about how the Camarilla felt about her. "I can't do this, I have to get back to my movement."

"Then let me come with you." She looked up at him.

"The situation we're in is no place for ghouls. Besides, we already talked about this. You're in the Camarilla."

"I am not!"

"Jesus Christ." He held his forehead, "Look, I have to fucking go! I'm not your babysitter, but I'm not going to stand around and let you get fucking killed. I'll take you to L.A., drop you off, then I'm gone. Understood?"

"You can't go to L.A.!" She scoffed, "You'll get killed!"

Someone tried the doorknob, and when that didn't work, the door was busted open. Killian instinctively stepped in front of Harper, ready for Archie's 'round two'.

The laughter immediately gave away that this had nothing to do with Archie at all, or even the Sabbat. Although it was debatable as to whether this bettered Killian's situation. He strode in like a demon, eyes narrowed at the two in front of him. He was watching them like targets, like he was a primed supercomputer ready to fire the finishing shot.

The second Killian moved even a little bit to presumably protectively stand in front of Harper, Victor raised a hand. There was a small delay to the attack, but nonetheless the sink not too far away gushed out a suitable amount of water. Victor controlled the water as it poured out of the sink, splitting it into a pair of whips which quickly bound Killian's wrists together. It wasn't long before more streams of water trapped Killian's other limbs too. Victor gave a bored sigh as he maintained the water, his prey already caught.

"Fucking hell…" Killian looked down at his bound limbs, then scowled at Victor. But it wasn't an angry scowl of vengeance, or even a look of contempt. He knew he had been caught and knew it was all over. He was just angry that he'd never be able to help his allies get anywhere with the movement.

Archie was more right than Killian could have thought when he said his entire bloodline would be finished.

Harper ran forward towards Victor, "Wait, you can't! He wasn't doing anything wrong, I promise! He was protecting me and killing someone in the Sabbat! Please, just this once, make an exception!"

With his free hand, Victor pulled out his luxuriously expensive pistol, aiming it at Harper's head, "Deserters will be shot."

She gasped, then stumbled back and raised her hands.

"Don't shoot her." Killian said, "Last thing you want is a pissed off Vanderbilt. Besides, she's…she's hardly a deserter. She's just mental. Like…seriously fucked in the head. She told me to _join the Camarilla_. Whatever the hell happened to her made her crazier than a Malk."

"…t-that isn't true…" Harper stammered, "I'm not crazy…"

Killian shook his head, "Whatever. Just…kill me or, whatever…I did what I needed to do."

"No, you can't kill him!" Harper screamed, "You can't!"

As usual, the pure misery unfolding made Victor chuckle giddily. "I'm quite surprised you returned, Killian Fitzroy." The Tremere said, "Were _you_ not the one who recited that you surrendered to the glorious Camarilla?"

"Yeah, yeah, that was me." He bowed his head, "Look, I didn't exactly _want_ to come back. I came here to get rid of someone. Someone not related to any sect or clan or anything." He looked back up at Victor, "But I get it, I was trespassing, I know, I know. I deserve to die. I'm fine with that, I'm not gonna put up a fight."

"A young rebellious Brujah…" He sighed, "There are many whispers of your name in our courts…but…I need to snuff you out. You're out here making messes. I'm not going to let you be…the next Nines Rodriguez."

Killian snickered, "Dude…I'm _four_ …"

"Please, Mister Madison, have mercy on him, just this once…" Harper begged.

"Harper, your whimpering isn't doing me any good." Killian said, "Just be quiet and try not to get shot, alright?"

Harper swallowed hard and looked away, "I don't want you to die…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed listlessly, "Guess that's how the cookie crumbles."

Victor turned around, "Perhaps getting to that Gangrel woman will… _reveal_ the rest of your pathetic forces out of the woodworks." He smirked, facing him again with a dark look on his face, "After all, I couldn't help by _notice_ the look on your face when I was burning her alive."

"Tch." He looked away, "She's a nice girl when you don't piss her the fuck off. Don't know what else you want me to say."

"Ever since the failed assassination attempt on my life…I have been plotting a wonderful vengeance for her." He said, "I know the one Skelter…is your figurehead. She is your hope. And you…you are the newborn purpose for the Anarchs. Once I crush all pieces of the puzzle, there won't be any hope for your resurrection."

"Pfft. Okay, I hate to break it, but I am _not_ the newborn purpose for the Anarchs. Those two fucking hate me. They would not be okay with me going out here if they had an ounce of respect for me. Just think about it."

"Nevertheless, you three carry more prominence than the other survivors." He said, "That Assamite girl is of little concern to me. I nearly burned _her_ to death too, without her even putting up a fight in return. I don't even bother to recall the other wretch."

"Those two have more potential than I do." He said, about to go on, before he decided to _shut the fuck up_ about the Anarchs and maybe give them less of a reason to hate him. "All of them do considering the position we're in now."

Harper sniffed, "If you kill him, I'll tell Cadmus…"

"Harper, shut up." Killian snapped urgently.

"And he'll be livid!"

"No, he won't." Killian said, "I'm an Anarch, he hates me. The hell are you thinking?"

Harper's chest heaved with an overflow of panic and anxiety, "Let him go!"

Killian closed his eyes, scowling, a headache setting in.

Victor's eyes boiled with rage, "Who's side are you on?!" His voice thundered around the whole room as his gaze flickered to Harper. He took a deep breath, "If you are _loyal_ to the Camarilla…as you claim…then this oaf's death should not matter…is that understood?"

"But I love him!" She professed.

"Christ." Killian snapped, "Harper, for the love of god, you do not _love_ me! You met me two days ago!"

"But you're the only person who listens…"

"Listens to what, you're drunken ramblings? You're going to get yourself killed at this point, just shut up and sit still until this is over."

"But that means—"

"I don't give a damn what it means, just shut up and be quiet!" He boomed, one of his eyes twitching with irritation. An orange aura covered his form as he clenched his fists.

His Presence did absolutely nothing to Victor – he didn't intend for it to. Harper on the other hand was silenced, absolutely mortified. It took her back to a time that felt like only yesterday.

" _You've always wore humanity so well…but I know you'll wear Kindred even better." He said with a smirk as he looked her in the eye, "A shame we never saw eye to eye, but perhaps…now, you will understand." His hands were as cold as ice, one firmly gripping her waist, the other clasped around her back as his head tucked in between her head and shoulder, his canines grazing across the skin of her neck._

It was possible for ghouls to frenzy, after all. She let out a hellish shriek and lunged forward, tackling Killian to the ground and clawing at him like a diseased cat. Killian was completely taken by surprise, trying to cover his face with his arms and kick her away. Victor merely watched on with a bored expression on his face.

Finally, with a good kick to the gut, Harper was knocked back onto the floor. She hit her head on a broken chair and was knocked out. Killian was covered in little red scratches from her nails, a few bite marks. He sat up and shook his head, "So uh…yeah…guess this would be as good a time as any to kill me…I've embarrassed myself enough for one night."

"Strauss is going to have quite a field day with all of this information that I've gained." Victor chuckled for a good long while.

"Like what?" Killian asked, "I didn't tell you much, did I?" Guilt started nibbling at him.

"I wasn't referring to that."

He looked over to Harper, "You mean that? Her? Strauss really cares about _her?_ "

He gave another small chuckle, crossing his arms. He no longer had to aim his gun at a target anymore, "I'm surprised you fools have never noticed this. But we're _always_ one step ahead of you. Even if you were to come back in full-force, with hundreds and hundreds of more soldiers…your fate would be exactly the same as that fateful night where Armando lost his life."

His eyes narrowed, "So, what are you saying then? You know where we are? I'm not surprised…"

"Don't pretend California isn't an endgame for you." He smiled, "You may not know it, but Skelter was more than…forward…with his plans once you all attain greater numbers." He said, "It was during his…lovely little assassination attempt. Did he ever tell you? He tried to kill this mighty Tremere with metal barbs and pieces of wood, ha! Practically _gave away_ that you all would be back for revenge one day."

"Yeah, I'm…not surprised. He's not the brightest bulb in the pack…" He muttered, "Tried to assassinate me the same way. What, did he tie you up to a chair in the attic?"

"Yes, in his crude basement." He said, "You will fail, if you ever try to attack us. We will always outsmart you." He started giving a bitter laugh, "How did you enjoy the show with Sirius, hmm? Did you find it bitter and ironic? Would you be prepared to face something similar again?"

Nothing Victor said seemed to get to Killian the same way Sirius's name did. "Are you implying there's another spy?"

"Of course not. Do you really think that Assamite girl or her friend would work for us? I'm merely saying your entire movement is braindead and gullible. Your only victories were won by dumb luck and even Smiling Jack was put down by one of Strauss's meager assassins."

Killian looked away, "So are you going to kill me or what?"

He started pacing around him chuckling, "I have to say…I was rather doubtful of the Follower of Set's true intentions. It seemed too good to be true…that he would be effective as he boasted himself to be. But then he reported us locations. And every single waking mission you ever plotted. He forged a faulty 'alliance' with you lot and you believed every little word that came out of his mouth." He stopped because he was snickering so much, "And now you're nothing but scraps."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, we suck!" He spat out, "What, are you waiting for the sun to rise or something?"

He hoisted Harper up, like she was some kind of trophy, "I suggest you attack us sooner rather than later…as we are _hopelessly_ distracted by the Sabbat." He let out a stray chuckle, "But…that wouldn't leave you that much time to get new members, would it?" He added, teleporting away with her. Killian was immediately freed, the water binds splashing all around him.

His eyes shrunk as everything stopped. Everything stayed stagnant for what felt like hours as he sat there on his knees. Then it started to sink in.

His family had all been killed. His movement was running face first into a concrete wall, and everything he stood for was worth nothing.

That didn't even hurt the most. He knew it should, his passionate Brujah blood should have been boiling. He should have been furious, ready to set their movement alight and turn them around. But he wasn't.

Because everyone who ever loved him or had the chance to love him was dead.

What even were his last words?

" _I needed the money."_

" _You son of a bitch!"_

And that grin. At least Killian could say his father smiled. He saw him smile one last time.

He pounded his fists on the ground and screamed in agony. How he wished Victor would have killed him. He sure as hell didn't want to be around to watch every last member of the Anarchs be tortured to death and killed by the Tremere. Maybe they didn't give a damn about him, but he cared about them, because they were the only people left to him. He wished they could realize that.

Relationships were too insignificant to Skelter now. Anastasia had Cadmus, and she didn't need any other men in her life, she likely wouldn't ever again, after what he did to her. Cissy had glued herself to her adoptive sire and would tease Killian, but would never feel anything for him. Catalina saw him as a dog, a tool, an annoyance, and nothing else.

Was it worth going back? Could he even go back to them without an ounce of guilt and tell them he got caught, but was released so he could live to tell them they were fucked?

* * *

"So…I'm the clan of the dead?" Ella asked.

"Yes. Necromancers…grave robbers…that sort of thing." Victor waved his hands around, "Until your near extinction, you were quite a respectable clan…it's…a shame…things unfolded as they did."

"We were all killed by the Giovanni… _all of us_ …?"

"Well…either that or the Feast of Folly."

"The what?"

"Long story short…Cappadocius didn't like what became of his clan…he locked them all in a cave, those he deemed worthy were let out, while those he didn't find worthy were sealed away forever. They most likely cannibalized each other until the cave was empty once more. The mass diablerie led by Augustus Giovanni covered the rest."

Ella looked at her hands, they were shaking, "Why…why would Cappadocius do that?! Aren't Antediluvians supposed to be like are great grandfathers? Why would he send the rest of our people out in a cave to starve to death then eat each other alive?"

Victor paused, realizing that Ella was barely hardened to the darkness and the sorrows of the Jyhad, "There are…many speculations…for that…"

"So…my clan founder…was just…was just this senseless old maniac…is that it?"

"Perhaps…further research should be conducted on that." Derek said, leaning in the doorway for who-knows how long, "Before such…hasty conclusions are made."

"Well…there was _one_ childe of Cappadocius…who survived both perils. Lazarus…I believe his name was." Victor said, "He seemed like a rather sensible Cainite…if the accounts were true. He sired three childer…Lamia…Angelique…and perhaps Baron Samedi himself…two of which went on to make bloodlines of their own."

This did little to improve Ella's mood, tears welled up in her eyes.

Derek stepped forward, "Uh…perhaps it would be best if I…took her to the tower for the night…I believe the introduction to the Chantry and all this new information about her clan might be a bit overwhelming." He reached out to take her hands and help her stand.

"Yes, quite right. Good evening, Mister Parker." Victor said.

"Wait…" Ella sniffed, "My sire…why does he dress like that…why does he look like…such a monster?"

"He's a Harbinger of Skulls, dear." Victor said, "It is rumored that they gained unimaginable powers of Necromancy…in exchange for their appearances…it seems…as a final gambit to escape the ward Cappadocius set up."

Derek waited a moment in case she had any other questions, but she seemed too shaken for any more. He gently guided her out of the Chantry and headed towards the red tower, "You weren't in the mood for the graveyard tonight, were you?"

She stared at the sidewalk, "My clan is a joke…"

"That isn't true, dear. Even if it were, you are not defined by your clan."

"Would you say that if it were you?" She yelled, causing a few passerby's to stare at them, "Would you say it if it was your clan? What if your clan was all dead? What if they didn't have a respectable history, and you had to live with that? What if it wasn't even your choice?"

He swallowed hard, adjusting his tie, "Why don't we chat inside?" His eyes drifted to the passersby who watched on.

"Fine…" She brooded.

It was silent until they made it back to Derek's room, "I'm not sure whether or not you know this, but the Ventrue don't always have the best reputation. Especially in this city. There is a reason there are only a handful of us left here." He swatted a hand, strutting around the room, "It hardly matters. Would it be accurate for me to say you…feel abandoned?"

"Whatever…it doesn't even matter…" She sat on the couch, "I just hate all of this…vampires are so depressing…"

He sat next to her, gently placing a hand on her knee, "I've been here with you the entire time." He looked up to meet her eye, "I understand we're a different clan, but…I hardly think clan ties matter nearly as much as you're suggesting."

After the words came out, Derek took a moment to reflect them. What had he actually said? Was he dismissing clan differences in general? What was it about this girl that made him think so radically?

"They do to me…" Ella said quietly, "I had a group…a form of comradery…with the hunters…now that I know that they're no more Cappadocians…" She sniffed.

"You have the Camarilla here…and…as much as I despise that brat, she…made a valuable point. We can be seen in a…family-like way, an alliance. A dependable and trustworthy group of mismatching clans. Miss Kokinos is the only member of her clan to ever be in the Camarilla, yet, she feels at home with Ventrue and Tremere…I think you should look deeper into the personalities your heart is seeking out, rather than the bloodlines."

She looked at the floor, "I still wish there were more Cappadocians alive…"

"Perhaps they are. Perhaps one day soon, we can find them." He gently looped her arm around her shoulders, "Just know that you are not alone."

She sniffed, turning towards him and giving him a hug.

He held onto her, one hand tangled in her hair, wondering how it managed to be so vibrant and red. The color brought the question to mind, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, thanks."

He stood up and poured two glasses, handing one over to her. When he sat beside her again, he drank half of his, then rubbed a temple, "I have no clue where my sire is now. I'm not even sure why she…bothered wasting as much time as she did with me." He sat back and crossed his legs, "After the Agoge, she…more or less disappeared. I was no longer a part of her, I was no longer necessary for her ascent to power." He stirred his drink gently, "I've contemplated doing the same but…" He shook his head, "I just have no interest tampering in the lives of mortals. They bore me."

Her eyes darted over to him, "Well, you at least turned out as a skillful Kindred."

"Hardly." He took another sip, "Unlike any other Ventrue here, I'm hardly asked to perform any duties…and that was long before I was assigned to monitor your progress. My skillset is…just not ideal for this type of Camarilla."

"I mean…if you wanted to increase the number of Ventrue here…you could Embrace someone…"

He shook his head, "Humans disgust me."

"The hell?"

He raised a brow, "What?"

"You hate humans? You _were_ one."

"It was the weakest moment of my life."

"The…weakest moment of your life…huh?"

"That's right." He looked down at her, a challenging look in his eye.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't see what there is to explain."

"There's plenty to explain!"

He just took a sip of his glass and scowled. Finally he said, "Humans are glorified apes. They sweat and urinate and defecate and make a mess of everything with their…hormones and lack of intellect."

She made a face and scooted back from him, swallowing hard, "…oh my god…"

"What?" He narrowed his eyes and looked over at her, "What, what is it? What is this?"

"I feel like you could just say you hate poop, pee, and sweat. No use blaming humanity for it…"

"That…certainly doesn't help." He rested a face in his palm, his elbow leaned up against his knee, "But…humans heckle and jeer and poke and prod and shout and throw fists…" He rolled his eyes, "They're glorified apes, dear. Just hairless monkeys. They belong in zoo exhibits."

"That's messed up."

"Be that as it may." He sat up, "We are higher than they on the food chain. It's hardly a matter of discussion."

"So what?" She frowned, "Phaedra _eats_ humans and she probably looks upon them better than you do."

He scowled again at the mention of that name, "That is why she is below us on the ladder. I should clarify that Ventrue are at the very top." He sat up taller, then looked down at her, "And…yes, um…Cappadocians as well."

She scowled right back, " _This_ is what I was talking about!" She rose, "All I hear is talk about you and your stupid Ventrue! All my people are dead, and then I have to hear about the intricacies and weaknesses of this clan, or that bloodline!" She clenched her hands into fists, "Well, I got a simple question for you, then…if Ventrue are so great, then why is the Prince of this city a Tremere?"

"As I said before, the Ventrue aren't always the 'best.' They're just at the top of the food chain due none other to our clan weakness." He clarified, and of course, being that she had stood up, he took the chance to eye her over.

"Top of the food chain, huh? What even is your clan weakness anyway?"

"We cannot drink the blood of…the less than desirable."

"Huh? The what?"

"For instance…we would…make ourselves ill if we consumed the blood of…courtesans or vagrants…"

"So you're a spoiled brat." She gave a small, pixie-like smile, suppressing a laugh, "Ha, ha…can only have rich people blood…oh, that's precious."

He raised a brow and finished his glass, "If you'd like, I can reserve the bottles of blood for myself, and instead serve you lovely Santa-Monica Hospital quality blood…"

"Aw… the spoiled brat and the grave robber…how cute…" She snickered, "We really are a dynamic duo, aren't we?"

His scowl melted away into the slightest smirk before he stood up and gently took her hands, setting them up in a ballroom dancing sort of position. She was confused, since there was no music or anything, and more confused when he just lunged in for a kiss.

She made a muffled noise as he kissed her, "Ugh…you remind me of a little kid who gets to hang out with the big kids for once." She squirmed, "Once you're with them…you diss the little kids for this and that…"

His grip tightened around her waist and her hand respectively, "This conversation is over, dear." He said, his lips just a hair away from hers as he claimed them in another kiss.

"No…not after you dropped that…freaking bombshell on me…you're crazy…"

He moved his hand away from hers, gently lacing his fingers through her hair and cupping the back of her head, "Don't you think we're all a little twisted in some way or another?" Another kiss.

"Not…not like this…"

"Come now, darling…"

"You can't just, wipe away what he just talked about!" She struggled a bit more, "I can only take so much of your… _you_ …in one night…"

She could sense the disappointment in his eyes as he gently released his grasp, "Ella, darling, I do hope you know it was mostly playful banter." He said, then added, "…for the most part."

"You don't even know what playful banter is." She deadpanned.

He smirked, "Perhaps you're right. I was hoping you could teach me."

She sighed, relaxing a little, "I just don't know what to do with you sometimes…"

"Are you sure? I think you do." He crossed his arms, that smirk on his lips growing, "Deep in that head of yours somewhere I think you know exactly what you want to do with me."

"Oh yeah…?" She asked dryly, "What's that?"

"Well, I'm not sure." He raised a hand thoughtfully, "I'd like to hear it from you. I clearly have no idea what goes in your mind."

"You really enjoy putting these shows on, don't you?"

"Mmm."

She growled, "Oh, just say yes you little twerp!"

He chuckled as he wandered over to the couch, then lifted her glass, "You didn't take a sip from this yet, have you?"

"No…I was too busy…" She walked over and drank it in one gulp, putting it back down, "Dealing with your antics."

"Come now. You should be appreciative of what you've been given."

Her eyebrow twitched, "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm." He hummed, then he placed her empty glass on the counter, near the sink, tracing the lipstick marks with a thumb, "Or, should I say, 'yes'."

She smacked her face, "I'm going to bed…"

"I'm coming with you." It left his mouth before he could process it. There was a bit of a silence. He adjusted his tie and added, "I hadn't intended for that to come out the way it did."

"Really? I thought you were going to research for like…seven hours…"

He turned away from the dishware and stepped towards her, trying to hold her in the same position he was before, "Just one more kiss?"

She gave a small smile, "Okay." She kissed him on the lips for a while.

He held her tightly, "Thank you, Ella." He pressed a light kiss against her cheek, "For…teaching me to become more human."

"Uh-huh." She said, "Anytime."

He rubbed a thumb along her jawline, kissing her nose, "Do you know what would…really teach me?"

"…what would that be…pray tell?"

He smiled and kissed her again, one of his hands slowly drifting down towards dangerous territory as it ran from her shoulder blades, down her spine, past the small of her back.

She held him firmly, "Derek…"

"One of these days I'm not going to listen to you…" He said against her lips. She could read the frustration in his eyes.

"You know, for someone who prides himself on being such a classy man on top of the food chain…your actions and words don't match at all…"

The comment seemed to fly over his head, "I think you're a classy woman suited for a classy man…I see no problems with it…"

She squirmed away, "Vampires don't succumb to their hormones like humans do, mister."

He sighed and stepped back, "Yes…well…" He adjusted his collar, "Have a restful night's sleep, then." He headed for his bedroom and closed the door, leaving it ajar just an inch 'in case of an emergency'. As was the case the past few nights, since whenever their relationship started.

Ella was seriously debating a real conversation about his attitude, as soon as he was willing to fess up about it.

* * *

"Alas…I have finally found the infidel."

Lazarus looked up from the sandy temple he was in, with a look on his face that suggested he _really_ didn't want to be interrupted while reading. He eyed his brother curiosity, his sword already unsheathed from its scabbard.

"Tell me, why have you spent all your nights…toiling away in Egypt…you missed the feast! You're a faithless son to Cappadocius, you pompous brat!"

Lazarus gave a deep chuckle as he rose from his seat, his purple robes billowing around him. He reached for his staff, holding it protectively close to himself. "You make a sudden appearance… _brother_. What brings you to the Setites domain?"

Koine snarled, "I am here to remind you of your _true_ heritage! Night after night, the great Cappadocius is discovering all the secrets and mysterious to death and our gracious spirituality, while you're out here…playing with serpents." His frown grew, "Don't you have any loyalty…any faith to your true lineage?"

"Yes, I suppose we were merely brethren in blood, weren't we? Cursed blood, that is." Lazarus said, "I have no attachment to you, nor to this old oaf Cappadocius."

Koine gasped, "How dare you…say such things. For that, I will smite you at the highest and loftiest of authorities!"

Lazarus chuckled, "As if you _were not_ here to kill me, yes of course."

Koine growled, "Prepare yourself!" He held a hand out.

Lazarus held a cautionary hand out, "Brother…let us dispense with the usage of Mortis in this sacred temple. It won't solve anything."

He snickered, "You would like it if I respected your sacred temple, now wouldn't you?" A purple glow of skulls went around his hand as a chime went off and countless zombies rose from the dead, as well as countless spirits too.

Lazarus frowned, summoning hordes of undead of his own. The creatures quickly began battle, making their tight quarters all the more apparent. The two Kindred of the dead eventually relocated in another room due to the sheer amount of zombies polluting the other one.

Koine didn't let the change in scenery affect his instincts at all. He roared and dove at Lazarus with his sword. Lazarus only had a quick time to react, blocking the blow with his staff. The duo clashed in the tiny stone room for what felt like ages.

"You're a…a _disgrace_ to our clan…" Koine said through clenched teeth, "You have shunned the Cappadocian ways…"

Lazarus smirked, as his eyes glowed red, "I have no desire to follow that old fool or his idiotic path. The sooner you see him for a deranged old bastard, the better."

"How dare you!" Koine snarled, diving at him once again. "I am merely trying to lead you back to the true path!"

"Lamia had long since warned me against following Cappadocius too closely. She opened my eyes."

"It's always about those whores, isn't it?" Koine snapped, "You follow the words of women like a dog. Angelique and Lamia have more say in your dead existence than you do! What sort of fool listens to a gorgon so?"

Lazarus held a hand out. Koine froze in place. Lazarus moved his hand outward, and Koine was telekinetically thrown against the wall.

Koine flinched, as debris and pebbles poured over his face. He got up quickly, his eyes glowing red. He held a hand out. Lazarus floated up in the air, then smacked against the ground, in a complete and flagrant ignorance of gravity.

The two childer of Cappadocius kept throwing each other around with telekinesis for a long while. Lazarus frowned, "Did you know…brother…that _blind_ faith…is clearly worse than no faith."

Koine roared, "You will pay dearly for that, scoundrel!" He picked up a nearby torch and threw it at Lazarus.

Lazarus's body glowed a bright green, and the torch clacked off of him, only causing him to mildly flinch. Koine followed up with a sword thrust, but his sword instantly broke into pieces.

Lazarus chuckled, "It's pointless…brother. This battle is at an impasse."

"Quite right." Koine smirked, gaining a green glow in addition to his red eyes, "Then if we cannot defeat each other…perhaps I could slay your little followers. The Setites, and what little Cappadocians still admire you…I could kill them all, and we could all start over from the beginning. Back to when you followed Cappadocius."

A deadly frown crossed Lazarus's face. He marched towards his brother, giving him hardly an inch of space.

"What…what are you doing…brother?" Koine snapped, "None of our powers will affect the other…this battle is pointless, remember?"

Koine made a horrible choking sound. Lazarus stuffed his gauntlet into Koine's chest, and Koine gargled and coughed in pain. Blood began to spill on the stony ground from Koine's chest, as Lazarus dug around in his brother's body.

He pulled out the dead heart of his brothers. The organ in question was soaked in blood and still beating lazily. Koine's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he spotted what Lazarus had done.

He was much paler now, due to the large hole in his chest, "S-Serpentis…?"

Lazarus chuckled, squeezing the heart ever so slightly.

"So…you consumed some Followers of Set to gain their power…did you…?"

He shook his head, "They were _delighted_ to teach me their Discipline almost as one of their own."

Koine's eyes shrunk. He shuddered out of fear and blood loss. "No…Lazarus…don't…please don't kill me." He pleaded, seeing as how his life was literally in his despondent brother's hands. "We're…we're of the same blood…aren't we…you cannot leave me. If you kill me…you'll never earn Cappadocius's respect again. Haven't you thought about that? Don't you want father's love?"

Lazarus squeezed the heart until he crushed it in his gauntlet. Koine's eyes shrunk to the size of dots. He gave a piercing scream, one the entire temple could hear, until he finally turned to dust.

* * *

Cedric's purple eyes met Angelique's pink ones. "It is stated that Lazarus is in torpor, being closely guarded by Angelique."

"…I didn't know Kindred could survive without a heart in their body…"

"It is not ideal." He said, "If it were not for Serpentis…Lazarus would not have emerged victorious…for some reason or another, his unity with the Followers of Set is something Natalia constantly reminds me about…"

"How did he get so close to them? I thought they were secretive…"

"Attitudes were much different back then. Vampires were more…independent…less bound to their clans…sects weren't really prevalent yet back then."

She nodded, then her stomach growled and she grit her teeth, "We need to get the hell out of here."

He rose back to a standing position, "We both may not make it out…but…if I were to loft you high enough, you could escape."

"And what about you?"

He didn't respond for a moment or two. He held his arms out, "Come. I will reunite you with your allies."

She gave him a hard stare, "I'll get you out of here too, somehow." She stood up and stepped towards Cedric.

"I'm sure if you ever change your mind…you'll make a fine Ventrue."

She gave him a nervous look, wondering if his words had any merit. If he saw more of her future than she could.

"Come here, child." He gently lifted her up. He then forced up Blood Buff to increase the strength in his arms. With a huge throw, Angelique was rocketed back up to safety.

* * *

 **A/N:** He just called her 'child', c'mon. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that little taste of ye olden times too!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-five! The wrath of an angry Strauss falls upon the Tremere…but do remember, some things can fail to be the way they appear…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

Halcyon said it was her sister's dark skin that made her teeth appear so white and fragile. Harmonia said it was the black lipstick. Iphigenia resolved that maybe they just were.

She subconsciously asked herself why she put makeup on every time she woke up, after every shower. It wasn't like there was anybody in her life she needed to impress. And that was excluding Edgar.

She tried pushing her friendship with Edgar to something more, maybe to slake the thirst in the back of her throat that was left dry after her experience with Miranda. It wasn't his looks that drove her away, or even his clan, or attitude. It was just a combination of a lack of chemistry and lack of interest. Miranda would have been the perfect fit for her life. Iphigenia could _relax_ , she could complain to the high heavens about her sisters, her sins, her scars, and Miranda would listen on with that perfect smile on her thin lips, taking a sip of her drink in fascination.

Maybe that's all she was to Miranda, but in that case, it's all she wanted to be. A fascination.

And now she'd caught sight of the Gangrel Miranda had tied up on a diamond-studded leash so the Prince would look the other way. But that wild look in his eye was undeniable.

Was she jealous?

Never expressing such vulgar emotions gave her pride, but she had to admit, it was true. She would kill to stand on four legs and bark to have Miranda praise her and scratch her head. That was all it took, wasn't it, to win over her affection?

Iphigenia gave herself one last look in the mirror, knowing if she stood there too long, she'd get hung up on how one eye seemed to have more mascara than the other, or how one piercing was a little less shiny than the other. She left and headed to the kitchen, searching for her wallet.

She knew she couldn't just, _find_ another Chantry. That wasn't possible. She was too late to become one with the Nosferatu, and too late to be one with the Tremere. Her only other chance was disappearing. She just wanted to take her sisters and flee to some obscure suburbs where there were middle-aged parents, teenage girls and college boys egging houses the night before Halloween. She didn't want to be part of their lives, but she wanted them to cover up hers. Maybe, just maybe, her sisters could settle down and adapt to that sort of life. They could live and die naturally, and she would be left. After that, she could hide out in an old cottage somewhere, gather her years, and research whatever she desired to her liking.

Was that too much to ask?

"I'm going to stop you right there."

She turned over her shoulder, expecting a Hunter. Not another vampire, let alone a member of the Camarilla. "Can I help you?" She tried not to let fear bite into her tone.

She could almost feel his deep chuckle, like it reverberated through his chest and hers, "Iggy, is it?"

"Iphigenia." She corrected, crossing her arms, "What do you need?"

"I don't usually see the Tremere strutting about on their…toothpick legs, catching a fresh whiff of air. Usually they're inside, where it's safe, reading. What's got you caught out here?"

"Why don't we talk somewhere else?" She asked.

"A fine idea. Lead the way."

She had no idea where to go, or what this person wanted. She took him into the nearest building, which happened to be a small café. She sat in a booth, he sat across from her, watching her with a wide grin. "What is it?" She asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Vaguely. We did a job for Cadmus once, right?"

" _We_." He said, his voice haughty, "You hardly did a thing, yellow-jacket."

"What did you want?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Why am _I_ out here? Why are _you_ out here? I live around here."

"Tremere live in the Chantry or the red tower. What makes you different?"

"I don't…I just don't, alright?"

"Something binds you to a mortal living situation. Must be those damned sisters!"

"And so what if it is?"

He didn't respond for a while, he just snickered, "You poor dolly. You can't hide from them forever, you know. They're a very close knit clan." He weaved his fingers together as a display, "They like to know each other's whereabouts, especially."

"I understand that. You're far younger than me."

"Not in here." He tapped the side of his head, "I'm three times better than you in that aspect."

She seemed perplexed at his words, "Did you call me out just because I'm not in my Chantry? Is that it? Don't you have something better to do?"

"Why are you running?" He asked, "Those pretty little legs have lots of scars that slow them down. You're not going to make it far."

Now she seemed really upset, "I have to go."

"I don't think so." He stood up right with her, "Sit."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." She said through bared teeth.

"Who did you wrong in that little stone building? Was it all of them?"

"It was the Magister, alright? Piss off." She turned and headed for the door. He let her leave, following after her. He giggled as she tried walking faster and he kept following.

"What's the matter, don't like the truth being so tangible? Don't like how you can hear it breathing down your neck?"

She whirled around, "Either leave me alone or…" Her fists were balled with rage, "Find someone else to creep on."

"You're planning to fly away, aren't you? You don't have the wings to fly."

"I'll find my way."

"Not with those two girls holding you by the ankles."

"This is the last time I'll ask you to leave nicely."

"Is it?"

She turned over her shoulder and marched off.

That's when Dragomir started losing his patience as well. He lunged forward and grabbed her, pulling her in so her back was up against his chest. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands back. She gasped and growled, trying to thrash away from him, but the awkward position provided her no leeway. "Now…" His voice was gravelly in her ear, "Why don't you tell me what you did to the Magister? I'm no judicator, I'm not going to administer a punishment unless I really feel the need…"

She swore she could _feel_ his tongue against his teeth and the roof of his mouth, "It was just an argument." She spat, trying to dig her claws into his knuckles.

"An argument? A silly argument drove you away from your real family?"

She thrashed away from him, "They're not…" She closed her eyes and growled with frustration, "They're not home to me! They prioritize an illegitimate over me! I'm not worth their time, not when they never help me, not when they offer others more than they offer me!"

"I hear so much 'I' and 'me', what about the 'we'?"

"There is no we." She spat, "Only Victor Madison and his brigade of stone soldiers."

He grinned at the anger in her eye. "I don't think I've ever seen more regret on a person's face than I have right now…" She didn't offer a verbal response. His smell, his touch, his very atmosphere, it just reminded her so much of why she _despised_ men, "Very well. I'll take care of matters myself. I think the Magister and Prince are busy enough."

"What?" Her amber eyes flickered up to meet his obscured glare.

"Come with me and I'll show you."

She screamed, breaking away from his hold and punching him in the face. He seemed surprised by the sudden lashing, trying to secure a hold on her again, but she clawed him again. She called on Auspex and Thaumaturgy, but it hardly came to her aid. It raised more questions than answered any.

The scrap went from one sided to even, to one sided again. It ended with Iphigenia unconscious, blood dripping from her neck, and Dragomir having a full stomach. He slung her over his shoulder and walked down the empty streets with her, waiting to get closer to the hub to find a taxi to call to Hollywood.

"Sister!"

Halcyon's voice jolted her from her memories, "Hmm…?"

"Look less dead. The Prince needs you."

She rubbed one of her temples as she strolled into the kitchen, "Halcyon…go back to bed…"

She looked uneased. "Alright. Don't let him take your head off."

She rolled her eyes, but as soon as Halcyon left, a sly smirk appeared on her lips. She drank an entire bottle of blood before she headed to the Chantry, paying extra for an especially speedy ride there.

The interior of the Chantry looked like some sort of bizarre scene in a play. Like all the other actors were waiting for the late, overdramatic lead. Victor, Delilah, Venus, and Donatello were all lined up in a militaristic style, with Strauss facing all of them. They looked at Iphigenia when she entered, "So glad you could finally make it, Miss Crystallia." The Prince said.

"…thank you for having me…" She said eventually, still feeling out of place. This new Chantry made her feel even less relaxed than if she was in the old one.

Strauss folded his hands, "You swore an oath to remain loyal to your fellow Tremere and aid us in this time of need." He paused, "How quickly oaths can be forgotten…"

"I was kidnapped, sir…" She bowed her head, "Though before that, it was…other outside affairs that kept me away from the Chantry, and I apologize for that as well."

"Kidnapped? Who was the captor?"

"D—"

"A deranged Cainite…if…reports from Mister Golden were correct…isn't that right?" Victor asked.

"And you have a sister." Strauss said, "Halcyon. To what is the extent of her involvement in the Jyhad?"

She paused for a moment, a little suspicious that Victor interrupted. But she figured she might as well continue, "Actually, sir…I have two…one is kine…entirely uninvolved…the other is a ghoul to Jeanette Voerman. I do not allow her to…be influenced by the Anarchs of course. It's just a blood bond and nothing more, something I wish I could get rid of, if Miss Voerman wasn't so adamant to 'keep her'."

Strauss's eyes widened slightly at her confession, "Then I am quite surprised that someone…who is… _four years_ as a Kindred…is simply… _unaware_ …of the fact, that we are to sever our ties with mortals. They would be ideal Tremere, if nothing else. Because, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we are _at war_."

She closed her eyes, "They're family, sir, I cannot sever ties with them. They would hardly be of any use to our cause, they're much less capable than you're implying."

"They are either to be severed from your connections so that they may live out their lives, or Embraced into one of the Camarilla clans, preferably Tremere. Be grateful I'm giving you a choice in the matter at all."

She really tried to show how _not_ pissed off she was, but it was evidently very difficult. "Very well, sir."

Evidently satisfied that he was done with her, he turned to Victor, "Mister Madison, I am quite ashamed of you."

Victor's eyes shrunk, "Me, sir?"

"I do not have time to come running ever-so-fervently to make house calls due to your own painful negligence."

His face tightened, his shoulders stiffened, "Go on."

"Nor do I like receiving calls that you have chased our apprentices out into the streets."

"I didn't chase—"

"If I may." He said, pointing at him, "You were told _directly_ to trust the apprentices more and you went and disobeyed your orders, as a Magister no less."

He looked a combination of embarrassed and enraged. It was clear he didn't expect to be on the receiving end of tongue-lashing on this eve. At least not to the extent of Iphigenia. He slowly fell to one knee, "Yes, sir. I have tarnished our great reputation."

"Should an incident occur again, and I shall speak to my Lord about _revoking_ your title. And that will be the smallest of your concerns."

His eyes burned with hatred as he stared at the carpet. They flickered up to Iphigenia, however briefly, before they faced ahead, dulling, "Yes, sir. I will not fail you again."

"Excellent." Strauss said, pacing to Delilah next, "Your studies have been quite admirable, Miss Blum. If you continue this upward trend, there may be a place for you in higher Tremere society."

Her throat bobbed, "T-Thank you, sir…"

"Mister Sorrentino…I trust you will keep more of a…watchful eye…on these neonates." Strauss said, heading for the door, "They seem to be less trustworthy than I have first assessed."

"Yeah, such a shame." Donatello said, his hands folded on his cane, "It's hard to find good Kindred help dees days. I'm pretty ashamed of them." He went on, ignoring the murderous glare from Victor, that probably had legitimate heat behind it, "I'll make sure they're attending their studies, sir."

Strauss took a deep breath, "Good evening." He left the Chantry. Not long after that, Victor muttering something about 'retiring to his room', leaving. The door to his room slammed with such force that the building quivered.

Venus sighed, waiting for Donatello to leave before she looked over at Iphigenia, "He's not too happy with you."

"I realize that." Her voice was low and quiet.

"He'll kill you if you run away, wouldn't he?"

"And he'll kill me if I stay, so what difference does it make?" She was done holding back her anger, but she still kept her tone down in case Donatello appeared, "I'm not Embracing my sisters and I'm not staying around under his tyranny. I don't give a damn what just happened, I'm leaving. I'm proud of you, Delilah, for advancing as far as you have." She reached for the door, "I'm not sure that ever would have happened if you weren't on his good side."

"And where the hell do you think you'll end up, hmm?" Venus said, "Not dead in a ditch somewhere else? He'll find you."

"I'd rather die quickly in the middle of nowhere than be subjected to his torture for the rest of my life. He'll never forgive me."

"I thought you two got along?"

"I thought so too."

"What started this?"

"His…defenses." Iphigenia said.

"Defenses?" Venus asked, "Ah hah…so…what, you felt ignored?"

"I didn't _feel_ ignored. I _was_. We all were." She scoffed, "If he paid more attention to all of us instead of trying to climb to the top of the endless ladder of Tremere titles, I'm sure Leo would still be here with us."

Delilah was distant about the entire conversation, until Iphigenia added that.

"Well, the Prince just dealt with that rather nicely. I don't see what the big deal is."

"That isn't it. He's patronizing. Oh, you should know, doesn't he feed you money by the spoonful?" Iphigenia asked, using her height advantage to step over Venus. She looked like she was going to argue more before she turned away, "Oh, but you have a damn blood bond with him, he's nothing but a saint to you…"

Venus's eyes looked skeptical, "He told me about this certain pair, Neo and Ebony. I'm really feeling the same vibe here…"

"I'm not an imbecile, I'm not going to engage in an entire war with the Tremere because of one shitty Magister. I don't want war at all, or problems. I just want it over, and I want to leave. Clearly the conflict lies between me and him, and the only way it will be resolved is if one of us go away."

"You can't be adults and sort this out over a cup of tea? Or…blood?"

"No."

Venus rolled her eyes, "Fine then. I'll make sure to tell him your plans of…disappearing then."

"Alright. While you're at it, tell him LaCroix was less of a nuisance than he is." She slammed the door behind herself and called a cab for Hollywood.

Delilah looked petrified, like she could start crying at the drop of a pin. So she did.

"Delilah, darling…" Venus had already started towards Victor's room, but she stopped when she heard Delilah crying. "Come here." She held her arms out.

She was actually heartbroken when Delilah fervently shook her head and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut.

Venus stood idle for a while. Even as a girl, Venus never delved into her parents' arguments, her friends', her lovers'. She naturally avoided them, maybe she'd glide over top of them to put them to an end, but she never really picked a side and stuck there. But was her relationship with Victor turning into a 'side'?

She was thinking too much. She needed a drink and some sex, (angry sex, most likely), and sleep. She entered Victor's room and took her boots off, "Darling?"

He was facing the wall, his fists clenched, steam could have been coming off of him at this point. "I won't forgive her. I won't forgive that nuisance…" He raged, "That…stupid, shaved rat…is making me start from the bottom again. One-hundred years of respect and trust from Maximillian Strauss…gone…"

"Yes…well…" She nervously took a seat in one of the armchairs, "She said she…isn't planning to be around much longer…I told her you would very well kill her if she ran and that excited her more. She…prefers that over living in whatever 'torture' you would put her through if she stayed."

He fell back to a sitting position on the bed, defeated. "Covering up a murder of that caliber would be beyond simple. If she is caught deserting again by the higher council, be it just the Tremere or the Camarilla itself, we would both die."

"I'm not sure she cares…I think she'll be pleased to just…get away from the Chantry." Venus wanted to tell him about how threatened she felt when Iphigenia loomed over her, but she decided against it. It wasn't worth it. "She compared you to LaCroix before she slammed the door in my face."

"Oh yes…" He gave a bitter chuckle, "Because I was _that_ poor a would running even get her? Where would she go? There's no point in running anywhere…is she foolish enough to believe that the Camarilla won't find her?"

"I don't know." She said softly, "She mentioned she wasn't going to Embrace her sisters." She sighed, "I hate to agree with the little twerp but I don't know, should she really have to bring them into the World of Darkness? What if they aren't interfering?"

He gave a mindless shrug, "I have no idea how Strauss even _discovered_ her sisters." He said, "That was a secret, between her and me, since before I met you."

"Well…either way, I don't think a big deal should be made out of any of this. I'm sure the Prince would be willing to forgive you shortly. I'm sure of it."

"Not if she succeeds in escaping again."

"Surely we can catch her?"

"And what good would that do?" He asked, "She wouldn't be any more willing to cooperate."

Maybe Victor would accept the idea? "Maybe she would if we all sat down and talked like adults."

Another bitter chuckle, "I'm through with this. I've handed her an olive branch. Twice." He said, "And she rejected it, no, she _burned_ it to the ground. I think burning her revolting flesh would be an ideal consequence…"

She looked away, "Some of the things she does remind me of what a child does, you know. Running away from home, getting jealous when one child receives more attention than the other. I don't think she wants peace or money, I think she wants comradery."

"She had it."

She shook her head, "With everyone here, darling. Well, excluding Donatello…he's…the odd man out."

"That…pompous little bowling ball…how he became Regent of _anything_ befuddles me so." He growled, standing up and pacing once more, "I'll show them all. They'll all pay dearly…for underestimating me…"

"Darling, who is 'they'?"

He clenched his hands into fists, "You never had anyone else take advantage of you in the way that Boris did, yes? You don't have anyone I can go out and kill…murdering someone would take my mind off of all this…"

She looked genuinely concerned, "I think perhaps you should…just take a few deep breaths and relax."

He went back to staring at the wall, crossing his arms behind his back, "You're disappointed in me."

"No. I'm worried about you."

His shoulders sunk, "None of them respect my position…but…I assume it's only my own fault…I distanced everyone away on purpose…"

"Well, you were just trying to…build strong defenses. It's admirable."

"…why didn't she trust me…when I told her everything was going to be fine?"

"…I…I'm not sure…"

He closed his eyes, "I'm finished with this. There's nothing optimal left to do tonight…the sun will be up soon."

"Right…so…finished means…?"

"What you think it does."

"Well, clearly I don't know what it means if I'm asking."

"It depends on how long she remains from the Chantry." He said, "In order to survive, I'll have to kill her."

"…right…" She said, "Well…tonight, what did you want to do?"

He hung his coat up, "Whatever you wanted." He said, "I never wanted to force anything with you, given the circumstances I found you in."

"Well, if you're not in the mood, then it won't be any fun."

He undressed a bit more, getting into the bed and holding an arm out for her.

She stripped down to her underwear, getting in bed beside him and latching onto him, kissing his cheek over and over.

He gave her a hug, their vibrant blue eyes meeting as they kissed on the lips. He stared into them for a while, evidently the sight relaxed him. He gave a quiet sigh and got comfy with her in his arms.

"I love you, Victor." She said as she cupped his face with a hand, "But sometimes you worry me to death."

He squeezed one of her hands, "Worrying the great Venus Dare…quite a feat, in itself. I understand, you want peace in the Chantry."

"It would be wonderful."

He took a deep breath. Peace with everyone seemed illogical. It seemed much easier for Victor just, wipe out Iphigenia and call it a night. But, deep down, he knew it wasn't what Venus wanted. But he had a choice to make, for one more blunder from Iphigenia or himself will cause Strauss to execute the both of them.

* * *

Usually, driving took Killian's mind off of things. He could roll the windows down, take in the smell of the fresh air, and focus on the road. Just focus on following the path ahead.

Not this time. His mind was wracked with jumbled memories of his father, of VV, of all the moments he spent happy as an Anarch. Why couldn't that last forever?

He turned the radio down as he pulled into their camp, thinking over the best way to prepare the news.

The two Gangrel seemed to be out at the moment, but Killian needed to do a double take when he saw the giant, pitch black spider march around their base like it owned the place. Immediately upon spotting Killian, it shot out a large sticky glob of thread, sticking to the windshield of the jeep. The spider dug its legs in the ground and pulled on the vehicle, and unwittingly the car moved forward.

Killian thought he had seen it all for one week. "What the _fuck_ is this!?" He got out of the car, lit up Potence and Celerity and flew forward to smash it to bits.

The spider quickly severed the thread, now focusing on Killian. It darted out of the way. Which, Killian found impossible, because he was going insanely fast.

Until he realized that this spider was moving about with the skill and tact of Celerity too.

He grit his teeth, deciding to try the Toreador route. He popped the back door of the Jeep open and grabbed his shotgun, trying to fire a few rounds into its face.

The spider avoided what it could, given that it was only slightly smaller than his jeep, the shots that did land only slowed it down a little. Its thread shots were getting more and more accurate, given the speed it was blessed with.

He grunted as his leg was stuck to the car. "Motherfucker…" He reared the gun back to use it as a club.

The spider scuttled towards him, rearing back one of its razor thin legs to impale him. There wasn't much he could do to stop it. He yelped in pain, grabbing onto the leg as it was inside him and trying to snap it off.

The spider clicked its feelers, trying desperately to free its leg. It kept spitting thread at Killian to distract him.

He tried to wipe the thread out of his face, kicking the thing with his free leg, "Please god, somebody tell me this is a dream…"

The spider soon looked over to the right. It instantly vanished with Celerity. At first, Killian wondered why it would abandon a fresh meal, but then he saw that Skelter and Anastasia were returning from the distance.

He melted against the hood of the car, relieved and yet disturbed that it was actually real, "Thank fucking Christ…where the hell were you guys?"

"What the hell happened?" Skelter asked, "What…what is that?"

"Spider web." He tried to tear it off of himself but it stuck to everything, "There was a spider half the size of this fucking car."

Anastasia looked horrified, "Really? We haven't seen anything like that…and we've been here for…like a month or two…"

"We gotta move anyway…" Killian said, averting his gaze.

"What do you mean, 'we gotta move'?" Skelter gave him a scrutinizing look, "The fuck you do, Fitzroy?"

"I uh…got caught…"

"For the love 'a god." He looked around, "They follow you?"

"No. It was Madison…he…threatened all sorts of shit."

"And he let you go?"

"He wanted me to spread the word that we were gonna die."

Anastasia looked terrified merely at the Magister's name. No doubt from all the run-ins with him. "That sounds exactly like something he would do…"

Skelter shook his head, "We already got a camp set up…did he say he knew where we were?"

"Well…not exactly, but…I wouldn't be surprised…" Killian said.

Skelter gave a heavy sigh, looking over their base. Then he said, "You're bleeding."

He looked down at the hole in his torso, "Yeah, that spider…"

"It's not poisonous, right?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Alright. You'll heal up fine then. Gimme the night to think about all this shit. No matter what, we can't leave until Cissy and Catalina come back." He turned and headed back to their small structure.

Killian finally managed to pull himself away from the car after working the thread, "At least…at least he's dead…"

"Who?" Anastasia asked, "Did you kill your dad?"

He gave a shaky nod. "Yeah. Wasn't…even…a good kill." He wiped a hand over his face, "I meant to shut him up and then the cops came…god, it was messy…"

"I mean…at least…there was closure…"

He sighed and nodded, "Wonder what the hell his last thoughts were…probably how he was going to fuck me over in the next week or so…" He shook his head, "Oh, and, apparently, ghouls can frenzy."

"Really? They can?"

"Yeah…I…used Presence on that ghoul who was obsessed with me and she went nuts…Madison took her back to the red tower I guess…"

She swallowed hard, then she took a deep breath, "At least he didn't kill you."

"I don't know why. Whatever. We have to keep our eyes peeled and hope Cissy and Catalina come back as soon as they can."

* * *

"Damn it, all these stupid hallways look the freaking same…forget finding the others, Lafayette will beat us to the Antediluvian at this rate." Sirius growled.

"We'll be fine." Cadmus said, Phaedra more or less wrapped around him as they walked together, "It's just a good thing we got out of that…stupid pit…"

"Surely the Sabbat can't know their way around here any better than we can?" Phaedra asked.

"I mean…they probably weren't distracted nearly as much…"

"I wonder who's fault that is…" Phaedra glared at Sirius in a playful manner.

Cadmus looked like she poked a dragon in the tail with a stick, but Sirius brushed it off with a 'Tch.' He put his hands in his pockets, "We gotta find the others fast…we're running out of time as it is."

Phaedra tried sniffing them out with no avail, "I don't have the nose of a Gangrel…I don't think any of us do…"

"I hear something." Cadmus stopped, "Hopefully they're friendlies."

Sirius charged ahead, given that he wasn't slowed down. He eventually found the other half of the group, "Alright, guys, we're good."

"Oh…yay…Sirius is back." Catalina muttered sarcastically.

"Phaedra." Poe looked at her, specifically at Cadmus helping her walk, "What happened?"

She chuckled softly, "I hurt myself." She gently let go of Cadmus and took a few uneasy steps, "Really, it's fine, I just slipped and fell."

"Come here." Poe held his arms out.

She gently leaned against him and kissed his cheek, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Shh." Poe held her close, when the group began to move again, he helped her walk.

"So, now we're all accounted for." Cadmus scanned around, then he took on a look of horror, "Crap…where's Angelique?"

"I don't see her…" Phaedra said.

"She couldn't have died, right?" Cissy spoke the words nobody wanted to hear.

Cadmus's eyes wavered, he looked around, growing more and more livid, "Where the hell did she go? Where is she?"

"Hey, hey, relax." Cissy said, "She's a tough cookie, I'm sure she's fine, we just have to find her."

"I'm here…" Angelique called, followed by raspy coughing, "I'm okay!"

Cadmus looked relieved, "Angelique." He hugged her.

Sirius's snake-tongue flickered, "Alright, good, we're all accounted for. Let's move."

"We need to get Cedric out." Angelique said.

"Eh? Cedric?" Sirius asked, as every looked at the tiny ghoul in confusion.

"He's stuck. We need to get him out."

"But…he'll attack us…" Cadmus said slowly, "He's Sabbat…"

"He won't. We…made a truce. We got stuck together." Angelique said.

They looked shocked, "A truce?" Cadmus asked.

"No way in hell you and Cedric got along down there…I don't believe it." Sirius said.

"I have the same name as his sire so…we had a nice chat." She said, "Why the hell would I lie? I'd be dead if he wanted to kill us."

"Still, it's a wild goose chase." Catalina crossed her arms, "It would be better to leave him there, so we only have to fight Lafayette by himself."

Cadmus thought about it, "Let's go back and help him."

Phaedra chuckled quietly as the group eventually turned and followed him. "The Antediluvian will kill us all at this point…" Cissy muttered.

When they found the hole where Cedric and Angelique were, they discovered that it was empty, "Uh…where'd he go?" Cadmus asked.

"I don't know…" Angelique seemed a little hurt, "Cedric?" She called.

Rainy shivered and hugged herself, "This is like one of those horror movies when it turns out that they're right behind you…" She cowered.

Catalina rolled her eyes, "Nothing like that is going to happen."

"Well, well, well…" A refined voice that no one quite wanted to hear said, "It seems I found you vampires once again."

"Shit." Cadmus pulled his axe out, facing Arthur, Gavin, and the hunters, "It's these guys again."

"Enough, we don't have time for you." Sirius said, "Get out of the way."

"I don't think so." Arthur snapped his fingers, and Cissy was immediately bound by a large group of tentacles. "Fire at will." He held a hand out. Gavin as well as the other hunters began firing with their flamethrowers.

Phaedra could feel Poe shivering, with the fire starting, "Stay behind me." He held her protectively.

"Nonsense." Phaedra said, "I'm starving."

It seemed Angelique shared in that sentiment, because she fired her sniper right for one of the hunter's heads.

Arthur frowned, targeting Angelique first, cloaking himself with both shadows and flames as he dove for her. Cadmus jumped in the way, clashing at him with his axe.

Arthur looked at Gavin, "Take out these lowly demons at once."

Gavin aimed his flamethrower around, but Sirius stood in his path, "Sorry, pal. Looks like you got more than what you bargained for." He said, turning into a snake.

Cissy thrashed and squirmed, "Somebody get me out of here!" She demanded in a fiery tone.

Catalina stood protectively near Cissy, taking out hunters who got near, "It's probably linked to the Kindred working with him, he has Obtenebration."

She grunted, "What does that mean?" She pulled and pulled, "Am I getting out soon or what?"

"It means one of us have to defeat him first in order for it to wear off."

"Shit…" She hissed.

As soon as one of the hunters was knocked out by Catalina, Phaedra edged forward, grabbing his body and searching for rations. A piece of stale bread was tossed Angelique's way before Phaedra slung the body over her shoulder and strutted off towards a different hallway.

Angelique caught the bread, jamming it in her pocket before she fired again at another hunter.

Cadmus was pleased with this outcome. When they weren't at each other's throats, and when Sirius was behaving, they were unstoppable, "Ready to give up?" He grinned at Arthur.

"Never!" Arthur proclaimed.

"Pfft, give up. Your soldiers are falling like dominos, and you're going to lose."

"I would rather die than surrender."

Raven watched on at all the chaos, trying to ignore the stifled scream down the hall from the meal Phaedra had secured herself. Something distant called to her inside when she saw the men on the floor, writhing as Catalina's poison slowly brought them to the edge. She wanted to heal them, despite the fact that they were the _enemy_. She gave a listless sigh and forced herself to look away. This is why Raven never picked sides.

Cissy's knuckles grew paler and paler as she kept trying to fight the tentacles, "God, this is fucking _gross!_ "

"We'll get you out of there soon, I promise." Catalina assured, clashing with the hunters.

"Look, just a temporary truce, alright?" Cadmus asked, perhaps inspired by Angelique's standing with Cedric, "We need to save the world."

"Ugh, this nonsense again." Arthur muttered.

"It's true…there's a Tzimisce down here ready to diablerize the Tzimisce Antediluvian, we have to stop him now or else!"

"And what would you need my help for?"

"Pfft, you have fire. Do I really need another explanation?"

Arthur paused, seeing as how most of the hunters surrounding him were dead, "Hmm…"

"Arthur, don't tell me you're seriously thinking about joining the—"

Arthur held a hand out, a blue glow came from it, and Gavin fell asleep. Arthur picked him up and slung him on his back, "Alright, let's do this before I change my mind."

"Really…?" Angelique lowered her gun, "Huh…"

Cissy sighed as she was released, still looking a little bitter about the whole thing.

Raven nervously adjusted her hood. She hadn't expected outsiders to live and see her and Rainy for a prolonged period of time. "What was your name?"  
"Arthur." Arthur said, leading the way with Gavin slung over his shoulder.

"And…uh…what exactly are you?" Cadmus asked.

"Angellis Ater." Arthur said, "Mind you, I am only doing this…because apparently we'll all die. Should this be a falsehood, and you'll pay dearly."

Everyone exchanged a glance, having never heard the term in their lives.

Phaedra rejoined them, looking quite like her sire when Victor first met her due to the amount of blood all over herself, "I tried to make it quick, did I miss anything?"

"Christ…you need some…uh…napkins there…?" Cissy said.

Phaedra looked at her gory hands and chest, "Oh, I'll be fine." She spotted Arthur, "Is he joining us…?"

"For now." Cadmus said, "Can you walk okay?"

"Just fine." She reassured, "Let us move onward then, as a team, at last."

* * *

 **A/N:** Spoiler-not-spoiler, that'd be pretty funny if Gavin woke up in the middle of a fight or something to see himself surrounded by vampires…Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-six! What, a warren's scene first!? Sometimes it's nice to mix things up…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"So what are you really?" Cadmus asked.

Arthur chuckled, "It's a LaSombra Clan variant." He said.

He looked ahead, somewhat bitter over the fact that they were working with an unofficial LaSombra, "That explains the top-notch Obtenebration."

"Yeah, please never use that tentacle shit on me again…" Cissy muttered, "I can still feel it."

Phaedra had just about finished clearing the blood on her face and chest, using her scarf, of course, "Do you know how many of your clan are around?"

"Not many." Arthur said, "What few black angels remain do what we can to eliminate the servants of Satan."

"You can't seriously believe that vampires are inherently evil." Cadmus said, "Why are we so bad but you're so good? You're a vampire too."

"Oh, I'm supposed to look around this putrid mess of a former sewer system and think that vampires are pure-hearted?"

"Well, some of them are." Phaedra said, "Just look at these two." She grinned and put a hand on each of the Salubri's shoulders, which in turn made them look extremely nervous.

Arthur looked back at the trio, not impressed, "Looks can be deceiving."

Phaedra rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you'll change your mind."

"Whatever…this guy isn't even on our side." Sirius said.

They eventually reached a large dead end, where Lafayette and Cedric were. "Where…where is he? Where's my offering?" Lafayette growled.

"We should attack now." Cadmus said, looking at Arthur, "Set this place on fire, burn the whole place down."

Arthur frowned as he gently set Gavin's body down, " _Much_ easier said than done."

"Alright, Sirius…let's—"

Cadmus then noticed that Sirius was nowhere to be found, "Crap."

Lafayette looked at the newcomers, "Here to stop me, are you? Well, I'm afraid the results we be similar to last time."

Angelique's eyes nervously flickered to Cedric's, unsure of what he was up to.

"Cedric, buy me the time I need, at once!" Lafayette ordered.

Cedric held a hand up, as a purple glow of skulls went around it. Specters, zombies, and skeletons all came to Cedric's aid. The army marched slowly (or in some cases, floated) towards their foes.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, getting covered by fire and shadows, he began spraying fire at anything around him, knocking down most zombies in one hit.

"It's over Lafayette!" Cadmus ran over to the Tzimisce, "Your offering isn't here. Just like the reports stated, he merged into a fungal infection. What we're stepping on, what we've traveled through. It _is_ the Tzimisce Antediluvian all along."

"You _read_ my reports?" Lafayette clenched his fists, chuckling darkly, "Well…it won't matter…I'll make all of you into my monsters, and then I'll keep searching for Tzimisce's true vessel! It must be in here somewhere!"

"Not if our LaSombra…uh…Baali…friend or whatever burns the entire sewer complex down first…"

"You know what? I think I've had enough of your obnoxious Ventrue arrogance in the presence of my progenitor!" Lafayette's hands glowed red with Vicissitude, "It's time for you to die!" He ran at him.

Angelique fired her gun right for Lafayette's face. Lafayette flinched and fell back, momentarily holding his face. He growled, heading towards Angelique next, "Foolish kine."

Cadmus slid in the way, blocking him with his axe, "I don't think so."

"Be careful…" Angelique urged, nervous about Lafayette's Vicissitude.

Cissy unloaded her remaining magazines Lafayette's direction, figuring he would be the last thing she would need it for.

"I think you fools have already forgotten." Lafayette chuckled, in a bit of pain, but a blue fire lit up on his body, "I diablerized Madame Vaska. Therefore her powers are mine." He snickered, glowing green with Fortitude as he turned into the towering Zulo form. Arthur, meanwhile, was trying to burn away as much of the flesh inside these caverns as possible. To the point where the stony warrens of the sewer system were beginning to show themselves again.

"Mark my words, Lafayette." Cadmus held his axe firm, "I will make this place your tomb."

Lafayette roared and swatted Cadmus aside. Cadmus coughed up blood and was knocked pretty far back. Streaks of bloody scars composed purely of aggravated damage were laced all over his body. The lumbering monstrosity then headed for Angelique.

Angelique's eyes widened with terror, her tiny hands just couldn't reload her gun fast enough. Phaedra took the hit for her, giving her a good shove to the side as she received similar scratches to Cadmus.

Lafayette gave a hungry grin, as he had a chance to fight Phaedra again. Poe dashed in for help, but with Fortitude up, his sword strikes weren't doing anything. Poe stood in front of Phaedra, utilizing Fortitude in addition to Celerity to keep Lafayette on his toes.

Phaedra sat up, then distanced herself enough to summon a specter to haunt Lafayette.

Poe nervously stood by her side as Lafayette was momentarily distracted, "There's a lot of fire in here now…"

Cadmus weakly tried to get up, "Yeah…that was the plan…to give Lafayette nothing to diablerize…"

Angelique was sure his plan wasn't to knock her out, but with all the smoke inhalation, she was getting close.

"How are we supposed to put him out?" Phaedra asked, her red eyes glancing over at Lafayette nervously, "He's able to take so much…"

"Uh…I'm not sure…" Cadmus said, "I thought…with all the fire…we'd beat him…"

"Lame plan." Catalina said, clashing with Cedric.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you think of something better!"

"Let's knock the ceiling in and trap him!" Cissy called.

"Then we'd get trapped." Cadmus said, "Remember, we need to get outta here too."

Arthur dusted his hands off, "Well, I do believe my work is done here." He said, starting to walk off, "Farewell. Until our swords cross again."

"Damn it…it's getting way too hot in here…" Cadmus said, "Hey!" He snapped, "Get back here!" He chased after Lafayette and Cedric, who made a quick escape while there were still patches of land not on fire, "Damn it! He got away! He wasn't supposed to get away!"

Phaedra nervously watched as flames lapped at her dress, "We should go. _Now_."

Cadmus looked at her, "Lead the way."

* * *

"I just don't understand what the point of that was." Cissy was pissed. She was pissed on the way out of the tunnels, pissed on the plane ride back, pissed on the taxi ride to the middle of nowhere, and pissed on the trek through the woods.

And she was pissed one of her heels snapped.

"Well…we stopped Lafayette at least." Catalina said, arms crossed. At least given Catalina's general sarcastic and bitter disposition, they practically looked like twins.

"Stopped. Pfft." She grumbled, "Hardly. We just got in his way for five minutes."

"The Antediluvian was burned down at least." She said, "We technically killed an Antediluvian. Didn't really care for the part about us stepping on him for weeks…"

"Yeah, neither did I…" She still seemed terribly bitter. "That was the biggest fucking waste of time in my life."

She looked like she was about to say something, but her eyes widened. She hugged Cissy and pushed the both of them back, missing a gun shot. When Catalina got up, she snapped, "What do you want?"

Sirius snickered, "Thanks for helping us like little bitches. Here's your payment." He held a hand out, as a green glow came from it.

Catalina gave a high-pitched squeal as she reached down near her crotch, falling to the ground and twitching uncontrollably.

Cissy scowled, "Hey, you stop that. It's not nice."

Sirius snickered and sprinted towards her, drawing a knife and rearing back.

She yelped and rolled out of the way, "Just leave us alone!" She shouted, "Go find something useful to do with your time!"

He sprang at her, pinning her to the ground, "I would consider this quite useful." His reflection could faintly be seen in the knife blade, "After all, the Anarchs are my enemy."

She growled, trying to score a kick right in his crotch.

Sirius grunted and bit his lip, holding a hand out as a large array of snakes flung right towards Cissy at point-blank range. In seconds they were in her clothes.

"Fucking shit!" She squirmed, "You son of a bitch!" She screamed like a girl.

He reared his knife blade back again while he was distracted, aimed for her face. Presumably to take an eye out. She screamed again, trying to get to her feet and maybe shake some of the snakes off as they bit all over her. "I'm not finished with you!" He charged at her again, pretty much desperate to stab her anywhere. His knife landed in her shoulder, so she tried to meet her knee to his groin.

An orange glow radiated off of him, beginning to instill a sense of fear and dread in Cissy. This cushioned the impact to his crotch. He roared like a savage animal, going to stab her in a rage-induced flurry.

She stumbled back away from him, landing on the ground and letting him impact as many stab wounds as he pleased in a state of petrification.

Sirius gave a satisfied growl as he drove the blade into her flesh, carving it up her body as if she were a jack-o-lantern. "Once I kill you two idiots…they're only be three left." He said, the slasher smile across his face didn't make the sentence any less concerning.

She grunted weakly as things started going numb, "And then what?" She spat, her teeth red from the blood, "What are you gonna do when we're all dead?" Her eyes were bloodshot, "You gonna go back home to your trophy wife and tell her you killed five motivated idiots who just wanted to try something? Who just wanted to stand up for their beliefs? That help you sleep at night you sick fuck? Does that help you in the bedroom?"

"Trying to guilt-trap me? Is that the best you got?" He snarled, practically yelling to her face at this point, "What the hell happened to all that bullshit bravery from before?!" He punched her in the face, the ring lining up perfectly with her temple, "Is _this_ the best hope the Anarchs have, cause you might as well give up, if you're ever gonna counterattack against us again."

He must have knocked her out cold, because she wasn't moving, but she wasn't ash.

Sirius snickered, "Die, you useless cunt." He reared his knife back.

Catalina tackled him over, frenzied, "Shit…" Sirius fell back, "Son of a…" Even frenzied, it seemed that Catalina would protect Cissy until she was put down.

Sirius must have deemed finishing either of them off not worth it. Because Catalina returned to the Anarch camp that night, with Cissy in her arms.

Killian was the first person they spotted, well, really, that bright blonde hair was the first thing that caught Catalina's drowsy vision. "Oh, shit." He was patching up the wall or ceiling or something, but rushed over to their aid when he saw the condition Cissy was in, "How the hell did you make it back like this? Here, here, just get inside."

Anastasia perked up when she saw the two of them enter, "Oh my god…was Lafayette that bad?"

"It wasn't Lafayette." Catalina said, "It was Sirius. Once we weren't useful to him anymore, he attacked us."

Skelter sat up, "She's still alive, huh?" Something about his tone almost sounded disappointed, "I'll go get blood." He left.

"Who was even there?" Killian asked, "Who's bright idea was it to invite Sirius? He's affiliated with the Sabbat anyway, what good was he?"

Catalina squeezed Cissy close, cradling her head, "I'm not sure. He's one of Strauss's most loyal representatives…or…that's at least what he kept bragging about. Anything related to Strauss or the Camarilla, and he'll pop out like a guard dog."

He got up to his feet, "I have some tape in the car if you just…want me to tape some of those cuts up…"

She leaned against the wall, "It's fine. I'll just…wait for blood."

Sure enough, Skelter came back with a dead rabbit, "It's small, but…it's the best I got."

"Will she even drink it?" Killian asked, leaning against the wall.

Skelter cut its throat open so they could all smell the strong scent of blood. "She will now. And don't lean against the wall like that. It ain't built for it." He held the carcass up against Cissy's face. Sure enough she snapped, lunging forward and draining the thing dry in seconds.

A silent wave of relief crashed over everyone. Maybe everyone but Skelter.

She rubbed her eyes, then looked down at herself, "Ugh…it burns…"

"What's wrong?" Catalina asked.

"The snake bites…" She muttered, then she looked up at everyone, especially Skelter, "Hey, you fuck. I'm back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He crossed his arms, "So is he dead?"

"Lafayette isn't." She seemed pissed, "But the Antediluvian is."

Killian seemed a bit more at ease, "Guess that counts for something…"

"Of course it does." Catalina said, "Or else, Lafayette would've taken over the world by now."

"Yeah, stop being such a negative-Nancy." Cissy glared at Skelter.

"Well, now that you two are back, we have to get going." He said.

"Get going?" Cissy asked.

"Well, it is kind of late…" Killian said.

"Not right this second." Skelter muttered, "Tomorrow. We're packing our shit and heading out."

"Seriously? Again?" Catalina asked, "Although…I should have expected this…"

"How come?" Cissy asked, "I like it here…"

"There's a chance Madison knows where we are. Someone went and leaked a ton of information." He glared at Killian.

"I did not…" Killian started then he just huffed and turned away, "Whatever. Added security won't hurt."

"What a fucking idiot. So what, you went back to California or something? Why?" Cissy asked.

"I had business to take care of, alright?"

"Business, huh? You have some horny cow to fuck back home or something?"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. The glare Killian produced could melt ice. Cissy just grinned, "Miss me, babe?"

"Tch." He stood up, "I hope he fucking poisoned you with those snakes."

She rolled her eyes, "If I was poisoned, I'd be dead."

"Yeah, and I think all our lives would be a lot better."

She crossed her arms, looking down at the floor. "We have to get rid of that little bastard."

"Who, Sirius?" Skelter snorted, "You got a genius plan to get rid 'a him?"

"No, but…we could come up with one."

"Absolutely not." Anastasia said, "You'll end up just like this one trying to kill Victor." She nodded to Skelter, "We can't take those two out yet as we are now."

"I resent that…" Skelter muttered under his breath.

"Then maybe when we get more allies. We have to get rid of him, he's a fucking pain in the ass. He wants us all dead, he made it more than clear. He said he's gonna start with me and Cat, then go down to you three."

Skelter nervously exchanged a look with Anastasia. "We gotta wait and see. If we get more forces somehow, gladly. For now, I think our best bet is disappearing again."

"…but, he was one of us." Killian muttered, "He can't…seriously mean that, can he?"

"Trust me, he can." Cissy said.

"I don't know much…he instantly knocked me out. But…I woke up and Cissy was covered in blood and nearly dead. So I'm guessing he means business. He was anything but pleasant during the mission anyway." Catalina said.

"Then it's settled. He'll be killed as soon as we got the resources to do it." Skelter said.

Killian wiped a hand over his face, "I'm gonna go take a walk." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey, if you see Madison out there, why don't you tell 'im our plans while you're at it." Skelter jeered, "Might as well."

Killian flipped him the bird as he kicked up leaves and pine needles on his way deeper into the woods.

 _Sirius snarled as his snake-tongue flickered out, "Look, this 'Sirius is a big double-crosser' thing isn't really funny anymore. What did I say when I first joined?"_

 _There was a pause, Catalina clearly didn't think she would be put on the spot like this._

 _"That I wanted to join the Anarch cause to make it a free state. And what did I say about the rest of my clan?" He asked, "I said they hated me, and wanted nothing to do with me." He said, "So if I was 'playing you', who would I be giving this information to? The…four or five random skanks I know? Who exactly would I be playing you with?" He waited a beat, standing up, "Look, but if me being here makes you uncomfortable, and you need me to leave, then I'll just leave."_

 _"No." Nines shook his head, "You don't need to leave. You've been welcome here from day one." He looked at Damsel and Catalina, "These two are just used to being hurt."_

 _"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Damsel asked quietly as she looked up at Nines._

 _"I don't know why else you'd throw a tantrum like that."_

 _"Oh, am I throwing one too?" Catalina raised a brow, "I'm just trying to keep us safe. I've seen Setites take apart organizations with ease."_

 _"I understand. I don't think Sirius is like them." Nines said._

 _"Well, I'm glad to be welcomed back." Sirius smiled as he sat back down._

"Pfft, yeah right, you dickhead…" Killian grumbled. How could he generate those lies so easily? They couldn't have _all_ been lies. Sirius hated his clan, he hated what they did to him, so why was he doing the same? Why was he pulling himself away from everyone else?

 _"Listen kid, the solution isn't to leave or run away. We can fix this. Kindred can forgive and forget…I think…"_

 _"How?"_

 _"I don't know, it takes time. You can't just expect Anastasia or whoever to be all happy again just like that, like she's some kinda soufflé in the oven and all the anger's gonna be_ _baked_ _out in thirty minutes. When did this Chinatown thing happen, anyway?"_

 _"Same time LaCroix died, give or take a few days."_

 _"Few months ago then…damn…then it could still be fresh for her, you know?" He said, "That shit could take_ _years_ _to phase out."_

 _"And you say there's a way I can wait this out without leaving?"_

 _"Uh…maybe…I don't know…shit…if you leave, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do. Everything else thinks I'm some kinda scumbag traitor…"_

 _"Especially cause you generally get along with me."_

Did Killian mean anything to Sirius? Was he just a toy? A source of amusement until the Camarilla slapped the reins down and ordered Sirius to stop fucking around?

He remembered their plan to kill his father. That lurch in his stomach when he thought about how easy it would be for Sirius to kill him. That stone in his chest when he thought about the old geezer now.

 _A figure sat down in the booth across from his, "There you are."_

 _He looked up, then rubbed his eyes, "…Dad…?"_

 _"Son." Archie grinned, "You've grown up." He snickered, "And then some."_

Archie knew he was still around. He knew he was Embraced, loitering in the night as an Anarch. Even more than that.

 _"You're sending away the last person on the planet who's willing to talk to you? C'mon, son, no need to be so hasty. I've heard about all the…troubles you've been having. I want to help you."_

 _"What?" Killian asked, "Help me? You want to help me? Now?" He laughed, "It's too fucking late for that, old man, you missed your chance! Christ, and they call_ _me_ _an idiot…I wouldn't be in this mess if you just sucked it up and raised me right! I'd be in college somewhere, getting a degree, majoring in something meaningful. I'd make something of myself, rather than getting addicted to your crack and pimp shit._ _You_ _turned me into this!"_

Killian's head was aching from the contemplation. He couldn't tell whether to be angry, sad, confused or betrayed, it was all getting swept away into one cloud of hazed pain.

The last person who would listen, wiped off the face of the planet.

Sure, Anastasia bobbed her head and understood the words he said. But she never listened. His life added up in her head as some sort of story that was spat back out as judgement, without her even meaning to. Was she the closest thing he had at this point to a friend?

The sound of sudden rustling startled him, but it was just a herd of fleeing deer. He looked up and saw a cabin just a little distance in front of him, his dead heart craving blood flow. _Civilization? Guess it's a good thing we're moving anyway…_

Still, there was a fine line between resourcefulness and trespassing. He edged closer, wondering if maybe there was some goodies inside the shack that they could ransack and make use of.

If there was one thing that cleared Killian's head, it was the survival instinct. If he wasn't out here, working to restore an entire movement in the middle of the woods, he was sure he would have jumped off a cliff by now. It gave him something streamlined and nerve-wracking enough to dull the pain of his emotions.

The light pouring out into the darkness was unnerving to him. It meant there was still someone inside. Which also meant a free meal, and then some. It was worth the risk, in his mind.

Something about the whole scenario reminded him of a fairy tale he'd make up for Lark when she was scared to go to school, or sick in bed. Should he knock or bust the door down? Should he make up a name and play the Toreador card, or should he tear the person's head off and drink until he couldn't drink anymore?

His fist rapped on the door before his head could catch up with it. His mind went numb anyway, as he reflected on what Skelter told him before he left. Maybe he was just naturally a leak, wasn't he?

When no one answered, he pouted and gave up, heading back to where he came from. He'd tell the others to come help him grab some things and fill their pockets. But he bumped into something, hearing the sound of an Obfuscate wearing off.

It was the spider. The spider was cloaked. It hissed and shot its web at Killian, instantly ensnaring him.

Celerity was one thing, but somehow the damn thing had _Obfuscate_ too.

He stumbled back, growling, then lighting his fists up with Potence, "Where the fuck are you coming from, you little shit?"

The spider kept shooting thread at him, once he was encased, it began to drag him in the ground, heading for a nearby cliff. From there, he could see the largest, most intricate spider web ever crafted.

He thrashed, "Jesus Christ, when I said I wanted to jump of a cliff, this wasn't what I meant!"

The spider reeled its thread back, as Killian was pulled closer and closer to its pincers, as well as its numerous set of eyes. They held a stare for a few moments.

He could see his ugly grimace in the reflection of the eyes, "Alright, pal, either drop me or eat me, pick one. Startin' to freak me out here…"

Strangely, the next thing the spider did, was free Killian. It severed the thread. Then it used its razor thin leg to cut Killian out of the thread casing he was in, leaving him completely free. The spider shrunk and changed form. Into that of a young woman. She had silver hair that went down her black, glowing red eyes that looked constantly bored, as well as a black choker around her neck. "Kindred." She said, in a soft, deep voice.

"…chick…" He said, his eyes wide with disbelief. He slowly got to his feet, "…uh…so…you were just a spider, right…? I'm not…totally losing my mind?"

She gave a small nod, crossing her arms. "I had previously thought that you were kine, and I was hungry. Luckily I checked."

"So…you were the same spider who pinned me to my car, right? Or is there just a race of spider people out here I should…be aware of?"

She gave a single small chuckle, a tiny smile on her face, "That was me. Unfortunately there isn't a race of spider folk that I'm aware of."

"Thank god…" He seemed relieved, "You're a little…uh…jarring…like that…besides, none of the others thought I was being serious." He sighed, then paused, "So wait, you said I'm a Kindred. Which means you're a Kindred."

She opened her mouth slightly, licking her fangs, "Mmm-hmm."

"Independent?" He raised a brow.

A nod.

His shoulders dropped, "Thank god…" He said, "Uh…so…we have a little base back this way…somewhere…" He pointed with a thumb, "I don't know where you live and I feel like the sun is gonna rise soon…"

"Come have a drink with me, would you please?"

He blinked a few times, "A drink? Uh…yeah, sure, where? In your…uh…web?"

She pointed to the nearby wooden cabin, "No, in my house."

"That was yours?" He asked, "Oh…alright, yeah, sure, sounds great." He followed her to the cabin, "You live out here all by yourself?"

A slight nod. Killian looked her up and down, if nothing else, she seemed like a woman of the forest. Her entire ensemble blended in with it, for one thing. Her outer jacket was brown, mostly covering her white blouse, and her skirt was green. She was also quite tall. Killian was used to looking down at others, especially women, but in her case, he only had maybe an inch on her. (And her brown boots didn't even have heels).

The interior of her house, while simple and mostly wooded, with carpeting used sparingly, was quite nice, given what little she had to work with. The furniture was lavish, the atmosphere was studious, given the amount of bookshelves, and it seemed quite spacious. She immediately prepared a pair of glasses to be filled with blood.

His stormy eyes continued to look over the place, jolted from his dream-like state when he heard the sound of the liquid being poured. "So, you're not gonna like, fatten me up and diablerize me or anything, right? This feels sketchy." He walked in a bit further, "Usually Independents…kinda…stay away from other Kindred, right? They don't…invite them in for drinks? Especially when they live out in the middle of nowhere?"

She nearly wilted completely over the sink, "…do you think I'm the witch from Hansel and Gretel?"

"I mean, that's kinda what this feels like."

"That's hurtful."

"Sorry." He timidly sat at the table, "I don't know, I'm not used to…acts of kindness from out of nowhere…"

"I can let you go."

He slowly reached out to take the glass from her, whirling it around a few times, "I've never had blood from a glass, you know. This is a new type of classy."

She took a long sigh, sitting across from him with her own glass, though not drinking from it at all.

He took a sip, "I don't mean to sound like a jackass, but how old are you?"

"Two-hundred and fifty five."

He spit out his drink.

She stared at the now wet table. He couldn't tell if she was miffed or not because of how subdued and lazy her eyes looked. She sighed and stood up, getting a dishrag and attacking the mess head-on. Or, as head-on as someone with her attitude would.

"What the hell…" He stared up at her, "You have to be shitting me."

"It isn't polite to ask a woman her age."

He gave a shaky sigh, trying to calm himself down, or at least gather his wits, "Yeah, I get that. Sorry. It's just…" He took a sip of the blood, swallowing it this time. He was surprised blood could taste as good as this stuff. "Uh…look, I'm four. I mean, I was Embraced when I was in my thirties, but I've only been doing all this for four years…you've been out here for two-hundred fifty five fucking years, what the hell? Why aren't you out there dominating the world or something?"

"You also spit on my table."

He gave her a dry look, "Are you listening?"

She sat back down once it was clean enough for her liking, crossing one leg over the other, "In what context would I want to take over the world for? I think it's nice the way it is."

He sat back a bit, just watching her for a minute. He didn't really realize he was staring, but it certainly came off that way, "I guess so…I don't know, I've never met someone…this old who wasn't a little power-hungry…"

She thought about it for a minute, or maybe she was just that slothful in responding, "I suppose I am an outlier, of sorts." She said, "It is simply nature for Cainites to want to control more and more at an exponential value as they age. It's…sort of sad honestly. They lose their humanity and turn into monsters."

"Yeah…guess…that isn't the case here…" He said, seeming more relaxed, if anything.

"Part of me liked being called a witch now that I think about it."

"I didn't call you a witch." He looked at his glass, "You're not ugly enough to be a witch." He took a sip from it.

She smiled, "Not all witches are ugly."

"I always imagined the one in Hansel and Gretel is. She ate kids, I mean…"

"Yes, according to the story, she was very ugly. They called her a hag."

"Yeah, there we go. I dunno, I never read it so I guess I shouldn't argue it." He sat back and put his empty glass down, "So how long have you been living out here?"

She finally took a sip from her own. Evidently, hunting Killian twice really took it out of her, "Two-hundred and thirty-three years. Though that value may be more of an approximation."

"Man…" He seemed astounded, "That's…that's a really long time…" He crossed his legs, "So what clan are you then?"

"Gangrel."

"Seriously?" He asked, "Huh…you don't act like it…" He shrugged a shoulder, "Then again, that explains the spider…and the…living in the woods for two centuries by yourself…"

"And you're a Brujah, aren't you?"

"Yeah. The Potence must've given it away."

She shrugged, "You're the strongest man I've ever seen."

"Pfft. I find that hard to believe. Two centuries and you've never met someone who can fight a giant spider?"

"They usually die in minutes. I prefer speed and stealth."

"Uh huh…" He crossed his arms, "I just prefer bashing heads in." He sighed, "Doesn't always work the best, but, I'm still alive, so." He shrugged again, "Probably isn't gonna last long. I got a Setite and Tremere on my ass, and my own team wants me dead. Fun time to be alive."

"Your sect is…?"

"Anarch."

"I see." She said, either bored or on edge about the political jargon. "They'll never find this place."

He seemed interested, however, "What makes you so sure?"

"No one's ever found this place."

"We did."

"The woods perhaps…but that's not what I'm concerned about."

He sighed, "Yeah, well, if they find us, we're fucked. There's five of us, toots. Our leader has one leg and his humanity is probably sitting somewhere near negative a-hundred."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…" He shook his head, "His decision making is just god awful, but there's no other good leaders out of any of us. I caused a world of issues to everyone there, there are two new girls who have no idea what's happening, and then the other girl…I don't know, she probably wouldn't be the best at leading…"

"I think you would be a good leader." She said, then she added quickly, "Well, maybe when you get older."

He snorted, "You hardly even know me. I don't even know your name."

"Phoebe."

He sat back, "Killian."

She smiled, "Now I know you a little bit more."

"Yeah, guess so." He smiled back, "Uh…so, do you have any more of that blood?"

"I do." She stood up and took his glass, rinsing it out a bit before she refilled it.

"Thanks." He said, still smiling as he took the glass and drank most of it, "Good stuff. It's been a while since I've drank from something that wasn't a…small dead animal…"

"I sometimes sneak to the corners of civilization to abduct someone and extract a good portion of their blood. That's where it comes from."

"Ah hah. Yeah, that makes sense." He said, turning his gaze towards the table. "So…would it be possible for me to invite the others here for a few nights while we pack our stuff to leave? We're literally living in a shack made out of sticks and tree bark."

Her eyes finally showed _some_ sense of emotion. Fear. "No."

"They wouldn't…do anything wrong, you'd be helping. They're not animals."

"Perhaps I can loan a few vats of blood to them, or…or…"

He still seemed a little surprised, "Look, it's fine…I…I kinda get it…but…why am I allowed in here?"

She had a great poker face when it came to being flustered. "I'm a loner. I prefer isolation."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

She got quieter, "You're the first person I've ever had in here…"

"Why?" His eyes narrowed, then he sat back, "That doesn't…you gotta be yankin' my chain…" He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"But…you're…two hundred…" He rubbed one of his temples, "Never mind. You know what time it is?"

She sighed, "Close to morning, I imagine."

He seemed discontent with that answer, "Then I'm gonna have to stay here. Unless…I guess I could use Celerity…"

"You can stay if you wish…I just…I just have one bed…"

"You have a tub?"

"I'll do you one better, I have a couch."

"Nah…I…like sleeping in bathtubs. Reminds me of being a kid." He stood up.

"Killian." She stood up, "Take my bed. I insist."

He liked the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth, a dead feeling in his chest somewhere stirred. "Fine. Compromise. I'll take the couch."

"Are you sure you'll rest alright there?"

"Phoebe, I've been sleeping on rocks for the past week and a half."

She gave a gentle bow, "In that case, I hope you sleep well."

"Hey, thanks." He said as he more or less blindly followed her towards the couch. As she headed for her bedroom, he couldn't help himself, "Hey, breakfast tomorrow?" He called.

"Count on it."

* * *

"Hey, nice to see you back, buddy." Ferrum smiled as Cadmus and Phaedra walked through the segment of hallways that held their private quarters, as well as a few libraries. He stood up and gave Cadmus what could only be qualified as a 'bro-hug'.

Cadmus choked slightly, trying to match his enthusiasm, "Hey…" He said, hugging him back, "Yeah…we finally made it back…"

"Everyone make it out alive?" He asked, then clarified, "Who should have, at least?"

He nodded, "The mission was a success…but…Lafayette got away…" He clenched his fists, "Damn it…we almost had him…and that Harbinger of Skulls guy too…"

"Well…" He gave a gravelly sigh, "Guess it's better than nothin'."

"Won't be any danger of the Tzimisce Antediluvian rising at least." He said, then he took a quite glance at Ferrum, "Hmm."

He raised a brow, "What's the matter?"

He chuckled, giving a rather atypical large smile, "I bet it went off without a problem, just like I said."

Ferrum seemed utterly confused, but then his usual scowl cracked into a surprisingly warm smile, "Course it did. Now I got nothin' to worry about."

"Tch. Good to hear."

"Well, I'll get outta yer hair. Take it easy." Ferrum lumbered off.

"I still don't understand how he fits in here…" Phaedra mused, "He still has that wild-animal feeling to me."

"I accepted him into this group just like I accepted you." Cadmus said, "Now, if only everyone could get along for five minutes…"

"I would accept him if he didn't bark at me."

"When did he do that?"

"When we first met, he was…less than pleasant…"

"He probably didn't know what the hell a Nagaraja was."

"No, he didn't…" She mused, "I suppose I could have been a little kinder to him."

"I don't know…I just don't ever want a repeat of the New York warrens ever again." He said, "We could have died down there more times than I care to count…"

"It's honestly a miracle Angelique made it out alive."

He sighed, she could tell he was guilty about even involving her. "At least Panhard gave us her sincerest gratitude…"

"That's true." She mused, "It wasn't all useless, then."

"Only mostly useless."

She hummed, "Well, I'm sure a talk with her is overdue, at least."

"I guess so. Our argument started _before_ we left for New York."

"Yes, and…the blood bond seemed to subdue that."

"What?"

"The reason…your little dispute ended, it was after she drank from you, right?"

"Yeah…" He looked at the ground, "So…the dispute isn't really over then, is it?"

"I'm not sure…you'll have to talk to her about it. Did you want me to come?"

He shook his head, "You have to talk to Poe too."

"Of course I do. He's in a foul mood."

"Oh, so we're admitting that now?" He raised a brow, "Any particular reason he's so…off?"

"There was a fight with a LaSombra and a Setite…it went poorly."

"Against Sirius? I feel like it's sort of hard to get to Poe though…with all the shit he's already been through."

"Not Sirius. His sire."

"Natalia?" He swallowed hard, "I…keep forgetting that she is an entity that we'll have to deal with…"

"Yes…she's…a hell of an entity. She's going to be a real problem."

"I'm just having trouble imagining a Follower of Set _worse_ than Sirius."

"I have no idea of the limits of her powers and it's…unsettling."

"Well…Sirius always brags about how low his generation is…stands to reason that Natalia has access to even _crazier_ Disciplines."

"She is the childe to Kemintiri…"

He nodded, "I know…god…imagine if _she_ waltzes in on this…giant war…"

"I don't even want to think about it."

He sighed as the door to his room was upcoming, "Guess I'll go…talk to Angelique."

"Good luck, dear." She looked a little worried for him, "And remember the reason what drew you to her in the first place. Don't let that feeling leave you."

He nodded, entering his room, "Hey…Fleance…we…we need to talk…"

She had a mouthful of cereal, "Yeah."

"Uh…Ferrum and Phaedra…well…uh…Ferrum…and…Phaedra…" He sat at the table, already looking unstable, "Did our fight only start because…I wasn't your master anymore?"

She ate another spoonful of cereal. "Our fight started because I stopped drinking your blood and I was in a bad mood."

"So…the only reason you don't hate me…"

"I mean, it's not the only reason. I just think we argue more without the blood bond."

"This is a big deal." He said, "I don't want the only reason for us to be together to be some kind of…stupid blood chemical or whatever…that…pretty much makes it sound as though I kidnapped you off the street and hypnotized you…"

"That isn't what happened. I trust you." She said, then she sat back, "I've been friends with Ferrum all my life, and you two…are kinda similar. It stands to reason if I can put up with him, I can easily put up with you, blood bond or no blood bond."

"Doesn't it bother you that without the blood bond, you were livid with me? And now you're just completely fine?"

"…I dunno, not really."

"But you were talking about wanting to be free and stuff. And about how I shouldn't be hiding anymore. I don't want to keep you cooped up in here if you're going to resent me for it, it isn't right."

She stared at the countertop, the memories hazy to her. "Well, I don't know. We'll just have to get rid of those people so you can be free with me."

"Getting rid of them won't be that easy." He said, standing up, "Alright, whatever, I have to go talk to Harper. The second I got back…Victor lectured me on 'the importance of caring for ghouls' so…I guess that means Harper did something stupid while I was gone." He sighed.

"Okay…" She watched him as he stood up, "I don't think this conversation is over." Her tone wasn't angry at all, it was concerned. Like she knew he still had things on his mind and she wanted to hear all of it.

He was about to turn around, about to leave. Then his shoulder shook and he stopped, "Angelique… _please_ …if…if you have…a small inkling of wanting to leave…just…just do it. Everyone keeps saying that the only reason you're stuck with me is cause the blood bond. I don't want to trap you here with that if you'd be happier someplace else. That makes me no better than all those Anarch douches who mess with my sister…"

"I love you, Cadmus. I don't want to leave. I don't know, maybe if I feel that cooped up, I can go around for a day and just…take a walk or get something to eat with Ferrum…but…I don't want to leave you like _that_."

"You…you don't…?"

"No."

He took a shaky breath, "Okay…uh…t-thanks…"

"Did you want me to come with you?"

"It's alright, just stay here and relax." He said, "I'll see you later."

"Uh huh. See you."

He only had to move a few floors down to get to Harper's room, or at least, the one assigned to her. "Harper!" He announced as he let himself in.

She was sitting on the couch, dressed in nothing but a stained dress shirt, her brunette curls looking ratty and tangled. She had bags under her eyes, and he saw bruises on her thighs that didn't look self-inflicted. When he came in, she looked terrified.

"The hell?" He asked, figuring he was pretty much filled in on everything by Victor, "Why do you look like that?"

"Look…look like what?" Her voice sounded tired and overused.

"Nothing, never mind." He put his hands in his coat pockets, "I thought I'd be thanked when I came back from saving the world…but instead I was lectured by the Tremere. Why don't you run by me everything that happened? From your point of view? Entertain me."

"I'd rather not." She looked down at the floor.

"I don't think you want to hear my summary."

"Summary?" She asked.

"Why did you leave?"

"Leave what?"

"The Camarilla."

She shifted uncomfortably, "I don't belong."

He pulled at his hair with both hands, "We _just_ had this conversation…like…a few weeks ago…you said you were going to leave. I said you shouldn't. You said you wouldn't. And then you do. With…" He snarled, " _Killian_ …of all people…what were you thinking? You're still linked to me!"

"You should be relieved it was someone who knew you." She glared at him, then crossed her legs and looked away, "He was taking care of me while you were out. He was upset you weren't there."

"I was saving the world, you ding-bat." He snarled through clenched teeth, "For the privilege of you getting plowed by the bastard, I guess."

She smirked. _Smirked_. When he raised a brow, she looked away, "A privilege indeed."

"This is why you'll never have a family."

Her face melted into a hideous look, "You would never understand."

"Try me."

She just leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling, "I wanted him to kill me and he wouldn't. He said you'd be mad at him. I think you would have been delighted."

"To be honest, I'd rather you both be dead." He said, "As it stands, I have a lot of chatting to do with Killian the next time I see him."

"You shouldn't be upset with him." She wiped some hair away from her forehead, "He…he did nothing wrong…the Magister had enough to say to him."

"You have no right to say anything." He snapped, "Just because you waltzed into what you think the Anarchs are for ten minutes doesn't mean you have equal say. I've been dealing with their shit for what feels like forever now. What…" He smirked, "I'm guessing Killian _left out_ the massive falling outs he had with my sister, didn't he?"

"Killian didn't tell me anything about the Anarchs. He thought I would tell you things. I hardly learned anything from him, I was too busy whining and complaining…"

"Yeah, right into Victor's ear. Pretty much wore a neon dress that day saying 'Cadmus has connections to the Anarchs'."

She was silent for a while, "He tried to cover it up for you. Killian."

He waved a fist out, "I thought ghouls were supposed to keep their masters safe. Not…freaking, jeopardize them."

"That would depend on the regnant, I think."

"So basically you _wanted_ to kill me."

"I…I wasn't thinking straight, at the time."

"No, no, I get it. You needed to save your hunk-muffin who you knew for two whopping days. Your master's life clearly didn't matter at the time."

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "You're too valuable to be killed for something like that, don't pretend I actually put your life at risk."

"You know how this system works. Whether I helped destroy the Tzimisce Antediluvian or not…if they found out that I had Anarch connections, it wouldn't matter. I'd be dead."

"I highly doubt that."

"My reputation would still be down the shitter." He said, "I mean, I just feel like someone like you would know how to keep a damn secret and all."

She just rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the ceiling, until she closed her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." He said, "I'll wipe your memory, sever the blood bond, and send you to the other side of the world. You want out? I'll let you out. Maybe if you're lucky you'll remember your damn name. I don't have time to come running back to the tower every five seconds because you can't do anything right."

Her eyes opened as she looked over at him, "Where would you take me?"

"Don't know, don't care." He raised a hand up, "Get ready."

"Wait!" She stood up, making sure not to look in his direction. "I don't agree to this!"

"Oh look at that, _now_ you give a damn. I think that's the quickest I've ever seen you move."

"I need to live forever. I need time."

"No, I'm done. You've screwed me over twice. You're dangerous for me or for the Camarilla. Who knows what else you'll blurt out?"

"Then find me a different regnant."

"No."

"Why not? I'm not letting you take me away and erase my existence, you'd be no better than LaCroix!"

"I don't care."

She grit her teeth, absolutely furious, "Just, get out of my room! I need to be alone!"

"No. In a few seconds you won't be a ghoul anyway. You won't have a room. You'll be a normal person somewhere else, completely oblivious to the Jyhad."

She glared at the ground, then she suddenly lunged forward and shoved him, reaching for the door.

His eyes widened, he swung an arm out, trying to grab her by the hair. But it was shorter than he remembered, so he missed. He snarled, placing a firm hand on her shoulder and tossing her back to the ground, kicking the door shut. He pulled a single knife out, "I mean, killing you myself crossed my mind. But I found my other idea a bit more…diplomatic."

She kept her eyes shut, then screamed bloody murder. He was surprised her usually calm and pleasant sounding voice could have such a terrible sound to it.

Cadmus sighed. Simply flaring up Presence silenced her immediately. "That's not gonna work. Probably just thought you were having a fling given how many Kindred have sex in this tower." He said, putting Presence back down, "What's the matter? You ran away two or three times before. Here I'm _willingly_ offering it to you, and now you refuse?"

Tears were leaking down her cheeks, "I want to live…long enough until…I can have a family…"

"Your dream and lifestyle don't match. Like, at all."

"I know they don't…" She whimpered, "I just…I can't fight a war against myself…my heart wants dead people, my head wants alcohol and my womb doesn't work…what else am I supposed to do?"

"If you drink yourself to death, you aren't going to attract family men. You're going to attract flings. Hence…the recent events in your life. If you just stay here and do nothing but…try to relax and catch up with the world, it'll probably have a better outcome."

"It hurts too much…"

"I can help you." He held a hand to help her up, "I mean…when Strauss _doesn't_ send me away for two weeks. Probably should clarify that first."

"…why aren't you killing me?"

He sighed, "I wanted to get your attention." He put his knife away, "Those threats…they weren't real. I swear. I just…was annoyed to be interrogated when I got back. I knew the answers they _wanted_. They're trying to link my sister and I together…and I really don't want that. I knew that one wrong answer would either get me killed or reduce me to a joke position in their ranks." He said, "The fact that you got all tied up in it isn't really your fault."

She looked worried, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." He finally reached down and pulled her back up, "You know, with me being a hermit in here thanks to Remus and Gideon, it might work out. I'll be able to stop by more often. Hell, maybe if Strauss tries to send me to New York again, I'll say no."

She held onto herself, a chill rumbling down her spine. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said, "Although I do pull off the deranged killer look pretty good probably." He added, "Look, we both went through the same thing. At the time, you probably remember me as the guy who would flip LaCroix off screaming while being escorted out by either his Sheriff or other Ventrue. Don't think I haven't forgotten that. He never cared that Elspeth died. He never cared that Dalton died. He was just using both of us. But we're here now and he's not, I think it's nature's way of trying to tell us something."

"Every time I try to start over, something else goes more wrong…"

"I know, but I'll be here more this time. Last time…the timing was shitty…because then we uncovered Lafayette's final gambit of a plan…"

Her mind was still reeling with confusion. "Okay."

"You look like you got something on your mind."

"I just don't…understand…" She said slowly, "You seemed so aggressive before and…now…you're…offering to help…?"

"I mean…Killian needs to keep it in his pants but…I'm not just going to kill you over something like that."

"It wasn't his fault…" She said distantly, "I….I forced myself on him…he made it clear he wasn't interested, that's why he left without much hesitation…"

He sighed, "Look, I'm not gonna lie and say 'there's someone for everyone' or some kinda bullshit like that. But…I think if you stay away from the bar scene…you'll see different types of men."

"I don't want men…I want…I want peace…"

"I guess in that case this would be the last place to be." He said, "But even if you were transferred to another Jyhad, you'd get caught up in something."

She gave a shaky sigh, "I just need to be alone for a little while…"

"Right, I'll leave." He turned away, "Sorry…for that…thought it'd wake you up."

"Thank you, Cadmus."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything."

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't think Harper can pull off the Halcyon look as well…Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-seven! Forgot how…physically large these chapters are compared to our other works…huh…yeah, let's use that as an excuse for why it took us so long to post something…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also Juliet.

* * *

"Are you going to keep hiding in there forever?"

"Go away, Jeanette…"

"Gottfried's worried about you, you know."

Therese's forehead felt cool up against the wall, her eyes felt warm when she closed them.

"Don't make me come in there." Her voice sounded funny behind the door.

"You stay away from me." Therese's was no better. It came out ragged and hoarse, nothing like her own.

"Sister—"

"Please, Jeanette…" Her demand was laced with anguish, "Just go…go downstairs, at least…go…"

There was a temporary silence. "Who did this?"

"Nobody. It's…it's just a headache."

Jeanette's heels sounded sharp on the floors of the foyer. "Fine. I'm worried about you too. Please, if you want to talk, just…just seek me out. I'll be here." Therese didn't answer. She let Jeanette wait for a response and then waited for the sound of the elevator ding.

"I didn't have your bidding…" Therese's lips moved only when it was silent for a very long time, "I didn't have your bidding to…to see a man, to engage in courtship, to…to…" Her eyes filled with tears again, "To turn this affair into a ragged mess…" She held her face with both hands, "Oh god, Father you _must_ forgive me…" She sobbed, feeling the air rip from her chest and crash into the wall in front of her.

Her gray eyes slowly peeled open, a feeble hand reached forward and scratched the walls, chipping more of the paint there, "But…what's the point in holy matrimony if…there is no such thing…?" Her voice was breathy, "I can't worry about you walking me down the aisle when there won't ever _be_ an aisle, there won't be a church, there won't be a ceremony…any church that would house our kind would burn…so then what…what do I do with this man…?" She pressed her palm flat against the wall, "What do I do, Father!?"

A dark horrid sound was heard as a gangly mass of shadowy tentacles rose from the ground, immediately binding Therese's wrists where she was, "Well…well…well…" Remus said, "It seems I've interrupted a _very_ private conversation…"

She gasped, her eyes bugging out as she turned her head over her shoulder. She then looked at the tentacles holding her wrists, pulling at them with all her might. She turned back to him, a terrified look on her face.

He gave a deep, threatening laugh, "As we speak…my Sabbat soldiers are slowly turning your city into mincemeat. I do hope you enjoyed having Santa Monica for a fleetingly short amount of time. Because on this eve, I will be taking it back."

Her eyes were already swollen and red from all the crying. She turned back to face the wall, then strained her neck up to look at either the ceiling or the painting. "He'll have you killed…" Her voice sounded _bored_ , like out of all the things for this man to be affiliated with, this was her least concern.

Remus chuckled, "How…amusing…your immediate death doesn't seem to faze you at all."

"It's far overdue." She couldn't help but laugh.

"I see the Prince has since… _lowered_ the bar…for his Primogen candidates." He said, "Or…perhaps it is merely your clan ties that has you to be so…underwhelming…"

She looked down at her bound hands, not pulling on them for a hope at freedom, but just to see their strength, "You'll find that…ascending the ladder grants you both power and age, but…" She closed her eyes, "So many enemies, so many reasons to stop and drown that…the desire to swim is absolutely flooded…"

"This day will be vastly remembered, Miss Voerman." He said, "This will be the day known as the Siege of Santa Monica." He said, "The day where the Sabbat will finally have its rightful resurgence in this city!"

"Santa Monica…" Her eyes burned as she remembered the words she had heard spoken in her direction for years, "Don't pretend this city is worthwhile! Capture downtown L.A., that's when your labors will be noted…" She laughed again, "Why else would they post a Primogen in such a far-away city if nothing else but a distraction?" Her glare was sinister as she looked over her shoulder in his direction, "You've fallen right into the Prince's trap, you pitiable fool…"

He narrowed his eyes. Was this Malkavian out of her mind, or right on the money?

The door burst open, "Therese!" Gottfried sped forward.

Remus frowned, like an annoying fly had buzzed in on their otherwise intelligent conversation. He drew his cursed blade and sliced open Gottfried's chest. Even with the latter using Celerity. Gottfried coughed up blood and thudded on the ground. "Oh, so this is where you've managed to end up…you miserable ingrate." Remus said, "I shall make an example out of you, to all the other…bleeding traitors…"

"Gottfried…?" Therese's expression melted as her bodyguard came rushing in. She tugged desperately on the tentacles without avail, "Just go…" She huffed, "Go, run! You don't need to get caught up in this, he isn't a threat unless provoked. _Please_."

Gottfried grimaced, a giant blood splatter and a new scar on his chest, "I…I have to protect you."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Remus asked.

Gottfried sped forward, this time activating Potence. He punched Remus in the face with such crushing force, that Remus nearly flew through the wall. He coughed up blood and crashed into the other side of the room.

Remus growled, wiping the debris off of him as he held his sword firmly, "I see you've gone from being Bloodworth's dog to Voerman's." He said, "Tell me, how does it feel to constantly be rejected of individuality?"

Gottfried snarled and sped around the room. Remus quickly coated himself with Obtenebration to counter any of Gottfried's immediate blows.

Therese grew frustrated, "Gottfried, let me _go_ …" She urged, which sounded strange, considering the fact she was bound with _Remus's_ Obtenebration, "This needs to happen, and I've only realized it now…it's all a part of his plan."

Gottfried gave her a confused look. She could tell that he was trying his best to pay attention to her _and_ keep Remus at bay.

"Just go, find Jeanette and take her too, I'm begging you!"

Gottfried nodded, heading for the door. "Oh, I don't think so." Remus said, holding a hand out. Dominate caused Gottfried to faint immediately, and then Remus reared his sword back to finish the job.

The world didn't drop beneath Therese, it spiraled, it whirlpooled, it tornadoed. She let out a bloodcurdling cry as her lover faced imminent death.

* * *

The smells of the house were more than inviting. It actually made him relaxed, forced his tensed muscles he didn't even know were tensed into rest. It wasn't even the scent of his own riches, the deep solitary forest, or the cleanliness of the walls not being made out of flesh that struck him.

It was the smells of his wife.

Her cooking, her clothes, her sweat and nail polish, her lipstick and whatever eye makeup she had. And her body smelled different too, the hormone change he could taste and smell in the air.

He didn't miss anything else this much in his entire life.

He shut the door behind him, "Juliet, I'm back!"

"Sirius?" She called, he could hear the excitement in her voice, and then he heard the running. She came to him, this time, and hugged him before he could even get a good look at her, "God, I missed you to death. Ugh, you smell terrible." She only held him tighter.

He pat her head, "Didn't have a chance to hose myself off yet."

She kissed his cheek a few times, "Alright, then let's go shower and catch up."

"Sure." He said, heading down the hall to one of the many bathrooms. He gradually stripped down and stepped in, letting her join him.

She hopped in with him, her eyes travelling over him briefly as his did the same. "You're still in one piece. That's good."

"You're still sexy as hell. Glad to see we didn't let each other down."

"I thought that went without saying." She smirked at him, then lightly pushed him out of the way so she could soak her hair and wipe her makeup off under the water.

From behind she felt his hands go around her breasts, clamping down on them.

"Hey." She turned over her shoulder, "No frisk until you're clean."

"I am clean."

"You didn't even take the soap out, Sirius." She put some of his shampoo in the palm of her hand and turned around, washing his hair for him.

"Eh? I got some soap right here." He stroked a hand down her lower abdomen.

She tensed up, "Fuck, Sirius!" She slapped his hand away, "Just wait, I want to wash your hair."

"Jeez…" He said, "Didn't know you liked my hair so much."

"I just don't like it to be gross and stanky. Where even were you to make you smell this bad?"

"Sewers."

"Ah hah…that explains a lot." She gave him a little push to put his head under the water. She giggled as suds ran down his face.

"So what have you been up to while I was gone?"

"Work…I've been going in and out of these little jobs…filling in for a sick chef or helping kids in home economics at school…I dunno, odd jobs. Other than that…I did laundry, baking…tried to ignore the sounds outside from all the wildlife…"

"Nature needs to reproduce too, Juliet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's just scary as shit when a bird flies into the window or something…I always think it's someone breaking in…" She grabbed a bar of soap and slid it over his body.

"No one's going to do that. They don't know we live here."

"I know…" She sighed, "I just worry." She massaged his shoulders while she was at it.

"What? About Natalia? I'll kill that bitch sooner rather than later."

"Not even her. Just random fucks who want to break into a cabin in the middle of the woods."

"It's too difficult to get here for just gangbangers. Remember the off-road driving you complained about. Yeah, they wouldn't show up here."

"That's true…" She sighed, "Thanks." She kissed his lips briefly.

He gently held her hips, giving them a rub, "You know, you worrying all the time worries me."

"Does it? I'm sorry. I have nothing better to do." She said softly.

"Joking." He gave her a quick pat on the butt.

"You think you're clean enough?" She asked, "Feel gritty anywhere?" She looked around.

"No…what…I can't even do that?" He asked, "Jeez…I was stuck underground for weeks…funneling through caverns with a bunch of other assholes. I don't think I've ever been this horny for you."

"Alright, alright." She turned the water off and hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel for him and one for herself as she started shivering, "Excuse me for not wanting some sort of gross infection."

He remained under the showerhead, "I mean, you didn't have to turn it off _right away_."

"Well, you sound pretty needy." She smirked.

"It won't be worth it if I'm dirty." He said, "You're not pissed off?"

"Of course not."

"Alright." He got out of the shower, taking the towel she offered him, "You get sick often?"

"No. I have a pretty strong immune system. I get morning sickness sometimes…"

"That probably sucked without having anyone around." He said, drying his hair off first.

"Pfft. It's not like Colby was ever there either. It's fine, don't worry."

He was briefly reminded of Vernon for a moment. He narrowed his eye in thought. The Brujah Antitribu Embraced Juliet's husband and was indirectly responsible for the murder of her quintuplets. Sirius would have to repay that favor, whenever he found a convenient way to dress up the vengeance. Maybe if the Sabbat leadership weakened a little it would be an opportune time. "How the hell did you guys meet anyway?"

"Business class in college. Went out for drinks a few times, thought we hit it off. I don't know, I was desperate and dumb." She shook the towel out after drying her hair, hanging it over a hook over the door.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me he was by the wreckage when LaCroix's tower blew up. Probably got Embraced there."

"Yeah, probably…" She sighed, seeming a little bitter about it.

"Still hurts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to shit on the mood."

"It's fine…I just noticed that you never brought it up…must kinda be…uncharted territory…"

"I mean, it's not the nicest to just…bring up my dead kids…it's just not good…conversation matter."

"I know, but…if you ever _need_ to talk about it."

"Yeah, I know I can." She held his shoulders as she gently placed a kiss on his lips. He held her close and felt up her rear. "You really missed that, didn't you?"

"I missed your curves. And your hair." He fisted some of her hair briefly, "And your eyes. And just…your personality, your perspective on things…"

She seemed absolutely enamored, "I missed all the same things about you…well…except I didn't miss your curves, I missed your abs."

"I feel like if I had curves, you'd be having a discussion with me right about now."

"Yeah…" She giggled, putting her hands around his waist and pulling him towards the bed.

They were kissing each other so much their descend, or, tumble rather, to the bed nearly resulted in both of them rolling straight off. He sighed as he anchored himself on top of her, rubbing his firm length against her hip.

She sighed, "Well…hello there…" She smoothed her hand down his back.

"Anything specific you want?" He asked, "Just looking at you naked again after those weeks away is already doing wonders for me…"

She grinned, "You flatter me." She started kissing his jawline and neck, one hand gripping around his ass firmly. He fisted her hair again, petting it when he had the chance as she kissed him. Meanwhile, his humping began to get a bit more vigorous.

She ran her hands across his shoulders, "Didn't you want to stuff me with vegetables before you left?"

"That involves getting up."

"I can go do it, babe…"

"Heh, heh, sounds like you want one inside you more than I do."

"…maybe I'm curious…" She smirked.

"Alright, knock yourself out."

She sat up, waggling her butt a bit before she headed for the doorway, "So…what exactly do you want?"

"Whatever would fit in the best. I don't wanna kill ya."

She raised a brow, "Like you think I would know?"

"I mean, it's your hole."

She sighed, "Alright." She turned around, "Get the condoms out then." He heard her thump downstairs, coming up a few moments later, "Alright…I wasn't sure how many you wanted…" Her cheeks were actually flushed as she brought in an entire bag, "I figured you could pick."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I said I'm curious."

"Alright, just lay down and relax…I'll…pick my favorite…I guess."

She laid down and crossed her legs, "So where are things going and where are _you_ going?"

"Again, feel free to make these choices yourself."

"I want you to surprise me."

"Alright…let's see here…" He rummaged through the bags, "Filling all three of your holes would be fun…"

She smiled, "Let's hope so." She sat up, "You gotta make sure to butter me up first."

"Good, that I know how to do." He got on top of her again, licking her stomach as he allowed her sex to be more or less pressed up against his chest. She hummed pleasantly, scraping her nails against his scalp as she gripped her legs around him tightly. "Do you like this? Or did you want me to be more direct?"

"I certainly wouldn't complain if you were…"

"Heh, heh…" He moved back a little to start touching her. Even though he was gone for two weeks, he certainly wasn't out of practice. The coil that had been building up in the pit of her stomach only spun tighter and tighter. Her heart thudded faster in her chest as she spread her legs more, a silent plea for more when her voice was too busy grunting out garbled words. "Let me know when you want to upgrade."

"Upgrade…?" She panted.

"I don't know…to like…something in the bag."

She paused for another moment, "I want to feel it in there first. Your cock."

"Sure." He went inside her, "There it is…still nice and big." He started a slow rhythm, "I might go soon if I stay in here long enough."

She let out a deep moan, reaching up to hold his shoulders, "D-Don't…Save it…for…after I'm stuffed…

"Eh, alright, you might not be alive afterwards though."

"I hope I'm not…"

"That'd be a hell of a way to go."

"Oh yeah…" She gave a brilliant grin.

"Heh, heh…" He gave a sadistic smile of his own, "Big slut Juliet, gonna get fucked seven different ways in three different instances…"

"Maybe if you get lucky, I'll vomit on you too." She jeered, pulling herself away from him so she could catch her breath and reposition herself, maybe glare at that bag of produce on the floor.

"That won't be necessary."

"Uh huh. I'll do my best."

"That didn't confirm or deny anything."

"Just…fuck me with a zucchini. And put a condom on the damn thing, please." She spread her legs for him.

"Alright." He dug around the bag for zucchini, then for a condom, "Shit…hang on…" He said, fumbling around with it, "Alright, get ready."

She closed her eyes and snickered, "Can't be as bad as all the poking and prodding I got when they put these four in me."

"I'll…start slow…" He said. For a split second there was a look in his eye that wondered and questioned what in the name of sanity he was doing, then he just gave up and gradually slipped the zucchini towards her entrance.

"You don't have to go that slow…" She said, letting a muffled sigh through her nose, "I've jerked with cucumbers before, they've acquainted themselves with me."  
He froze, "You…you've done this before…"

"...maybe…"

"…heh, heh…you really are a filthy slut…" He stuck it in there further.

She closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan, "S-So where does that…leave you…?"

"I don't know…it's kinda hard to reach anywhere else."

"Want me to turn around?"

"How would that help?"

"Then you could fuck me in the ass…"

"Do you want it there?"

"I want to be stuffed, babe."

He rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, just hang onto this, I gotta find lube."

"It's right in the nightstand." She reached an arm out, but it just wasn't far enough.

"Alright." He moved away slightly to get it, "Here goes." He started rubbing some on her bum once she turned over, then he stared rubbing some on his length.

She held onto the zucchini, "You gotta hold onto it too, Sirius…you have two controls now to make me come all over you…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doing." He grabbed onto it, a bit firmer than she expected because she felt it sink a little deeper inside her, "Ready back here?" He squeezed her butt cheeks.

She bit her fist to muffle a groan, "Uh huh…"

"Heh, heh…" He moved forward a bit and gradually entered her from behind, making sure to provide some sort of a rhythm in the back as well as in the front, "Damn…you look like an even bigger slut…"

Her moan was loud and shameless, her senses just about completely overloaded from just the feeling of being filled in both places, "S-Sirius…" She whimpered, he could feel her quivering around him.

He snickered, getting a bit rougher, "Come on, we haven't even _started_ yet."

She gasped, grappling onto the pillow with a merciless grip as she kept stammering out his name.

"Damn, I wish I could fill your mouth too…you could use the protein."

She panted a bit, "You could…grab another….zucchini…"

"To stick in your ass?" He asked, "Could that even work?"

"No in my…" Her breathing hitched, "Mouth…"

"I mean, I don't have to, kinda sounds like you're dying of orgasm."

"I'm…f-fine…"

"So you want one in your mouth?"

"If you're down with it…"

"Alright, I'll be right back." He moved back to get another zucchini, "Open up."

She smiled before she opened her mouth and let him stuff the vegetable in there too. Anything else she said was too muffled.

He entered from behind again and got back into position. "All good?" He started building up a rhythm again, "Everything okay?"

She let out a pleased moan, her body getting right back into the rhythm as her hands grappled the sheets tightly.

"God…you look like an even bigger pregnant slut…" Sirius licked his lips, "I wanna devour you…"

Another few groans, followed by a wiggling of her hips.

"If you keep moaning like a bitch, I might just come inside you."

This time she let out a more pitiable sounding moan, lowering her upper half down onto the mattress more, pressing her hips up against his. He gave a loud groan as he released his load inside her, one that had been patiently waiting since their shower together.

He gripped onto her tightly, feeling a powerful surge overcome him as a keep jerking around inside her. Either he felt guilty or ineffective when it came to her sex, so he made sure to stuff the zucchini inside her even deeper to make her feel more of an impact.

Her response made it all the more delightful as she screamed into the vegetable. She bit down on it, biting until the poor thing snapped. She spit out the piece in her mouth and screamed his name into the pillow.

Her walls clenched around the vegetable with frustration, considering it just didn't have the same feel as Sirius. That frustration vented a burning orgasm, but the anger still lingered in the back of her head.

He more or less cleaned up the bits of vegetable and anything else soaked or left on the ground, "You okay?"

"Uh huh…" She flopped on her back, "Ready for round two…"

"Round two?" He laid beside her, "You dirty whore."

She smiled and panted, "I wanna feel you in there this time…"

"Yeah, I feel like I almost killed you with that."

"I'm a lot hardier than you think…"

"I don't know…sometimes I…" He paused, giving her a hug, "Sometime I feel like I forget that I need to take care of you every now and then."

She closed her eyes, nuzzling her head next to him, "Aw…" She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly.

The phone started to ring, Sirius got up immediately. Due to the sheer size of Sirius's house, finding a phone to answer could have been easier. He dashed out of the room returning on the phone, "What did you need?" He asked, his eye looked critical, then overall annoyed, "All the way over there?" He asked, "But I just _came back_ from New York." He asked, a long explanation from the other end followed, "Why?" He asked, "Who the hell even is this bitch?" He asked, waiting for a response, "And no one else can handle that?" He asked, "Alright, I'll sort it out." He hung up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked a little upset, or maybe it was just worry, "Who was it? Your boss?"

"Yeah…" He said, "That's…kinda what sucks…when you're the best member of the Camarilla…"

"Do you need to go?"

"Yeah…apparently this bitch…Madame Guil showed up, and she's a threat to the Camarilla." He said, more than a little annoyed, "I don't even know who the hell she _is_." He fumed, "Doesn't seemed to be related to Lafayette or Natalia or anything. I have to go tomorrow…"

"Where?"

"Some dump at the other end of the state. Some risky shit is going on down there…I don't know, he didn't really give me that much information…"

"Well…" She held onto him tighter, "Let's just make the most of the night then."

His eye hardened, still staring ahead, "Yeah…" He said, "I know you're pissed about all this…I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything…it's fine…" She held his hand with both of hers, "You…you're not just ditching me for work."

"But I might be gone for a while."

"I mean…yeah, that's fine. There's nothing you can do about it."

His shoulders sank, defeated. He squeezed her close, "I'll make it fast. I'll kill whoever the hell this is and then we can fuck over it."

She giggled, "Sounds like a good plan."

He sighed, "Seriously though…I love you…I just…feel like I'm never around…"

"It's okay, hun. Maybe you can see if we can…schedule a honeymoon or something."

He nodded, holding her hands close to his chest, "So…you've been feeling okay? Not too sick or anything?"

"Nah, just morning sickness…occasional soreness but…nothing too bad."

"Good, good…had a nightmare about that…actually…"

"Really? You should know I'm built for this." She smirked.

"It was freaky…you…gave birth to one of Lafayette's flesh demons…that was that night I screamed and you wondered what the hell was wrong with me." He said, "Although, we don't actually know what's coming out of you…other than that it's a revenant or…something…apparently it ages slower…"

"Huh…interesting…." She hummed, then paused, "Wait…are we gonna outlive our kids?"

"Neither of us can age." He bopped her nose.

"I don't like that anymore…" She looked worried.

"Eh, I'm sure there's something we can do."

"Okay…" She melted again, playing with his fingers.

"So are we doing round two?"

She smirked, "If you're up for it."

He smiled back and kissed her on the lips, "I don't know…all that zucchini stuff…it was kinda…impersonal too…"

"It just made me want you more…"

"Same here." He eventually inched himself on top of her, kissing her lips harder, and petting her hair.

She locked her legs around him, closing her eyes as they made out. Her hands found their way to his face where she held him endearingly. He let the blood rush to his length, rubbing it up against her lower abdomen as he held her close.

Her moan seemed to reverberate around the entire room and rattle the organs in his chest he had long-forgotten. From time to time she did contemplate the fact that she was being porked by a dead body, but he usually got her senseless before she could contemplate the thought.

His erection slowly grew in size, creeping up her lower abdomen. Of course, him deciding to clench a grip on both of her breasts helped with this. She bit her lower lip, "Sirius, talk dirty."

"I was about to ask you the same thing, you pregnant whore." He smirked, "I wanted to hear about how badly you needed a dick inside of you."

She slid her fingers in his hair, pulling him up against her closer, just using her legs, "I want to be fucking jam packed in there, and I'll be pissed if I get anything less…"

"I love how even _after_ you get three of your holes fucked you still want more."

She traced a finger down his chest, "I think you owe it to me babe, what do you think?" Her hand didn't stop on its downward trail, wrapping around his shaft as she smirked.

"Shit." He bit his lip, "Careful…with that…"

"Hmm?" She started stroking him, "What, this?"

He grit his teeth, "Juliet…"

She giggled, grabbing his ass with both hands, "Hmm?"

Once he was free from her grip, he paid her back tenfold. Reaching towards her entrance and getting her off. He licked his lips and put his mouth around one of her breasts, sucking as much as he could while he was touching her.

She closed her eyes and gave a high pitched squeal, shuddering beneath him, but her nails clawed into his shoulders, "Fuck, Sirius…" Her growl was primal and throaty and everything he loved, "Get the fuck inside me…"

He gave a muffled response, sounding like 'wait.' He clearly wanted to keep playing with her boobs. He bit down slightly harder, sighing as he kept suckling on one of them. If his hand was going to get soaked by her sex, so be it.

" _Sirius!_ " Her voice was more edged with anger than desire, "Fuck's sake!"

Moving in general was a little difficult with her claws sunk into him so deeply. Nevertheless, he obliged. He touched her for maybe another minute or so, ambushing her mid-orgasm. Her frustrated expression morphed into something that lit up his brain like a Christmas tree.

Without argument, she had a bad case of resting-bitch-face, but it looked a whole lot hotter when _he_ was the only thing on her mind.

His engorged length finally acquainted itself once again with her sex. He slipped in with no sign of hesitation or caution. Given her smooth skin, large rear, fertile breasts, flaming red hair, and piercing green eyes, it wasn't exactly hard for Sirius to let out an orgasm that seemed to have twice as much energy as usual.

It was no doubt that he missed her in his travels and New York, and this much was evident when Juliet felt the penetration go even _deeper,_ even though he usually stopped by now. Because he was so immersed into it, there wasn't really much he could do other than hold onto her, if anything, the desperation he felt from her hands clawing him down got him off even more.

Her body reminded him of a ragdoll when he moved away from her. Her red hair, flushed cheeks, and of course, just how limp she was in general. When he brushed some of the damp strands of her hair out of her face, she gave him a radiating smile, "I…" Her chest heaved, "I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Read a shit ton of dirty novels…probably…"

"Yeah but…all the zucchini in the world wouldn't compare to this…"

"Heh, heh…yup…figured that out tonight…"

She looped her arms around him forcefully, which surprised him for the amount of energy she seemed to have left. Her head nuzzled itself under his and she pressed her lips up against his skin. He could feel her pulse thrumming underneath his fingers, slowly going down from the frantic pace it was at previously.

He hugged her back, "It'll be quick, I promise. I…also hope me killing broads is a huge turn-on for ya."

She gave a small moan of contentment, and nothing else. Her nails felt so docile against his back now, but he could still faintly feel the scratches she left on his shoulders.

"I'll keep you safe, alright? Nothing's ever gonna happen to you or the kids. I'd be an idiot to lose you."

He felt her smile and squeeze him tighter, then plead in a tiny voice, "Let me fall asleep with you…"

"Of course, I don't have to leave until tomorrow night."

She smoothed her hands over his back and opened her eyes to meet his, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her on the lips.

* * *

"So…this is Santa Monica?" Ella asked.

Slade nodded, "A few things come to mind, like…Gimble…or Arthur Kilpatrick…or…yeah, that's kinda it."

"I remember being an idiot…" Tess crossed her arms, "And yes, I remember Arthur Kilpatrick."

"Are we waiting for someone else?" Derek asked impatiently, standing beside his adoptive childe.

"Yes." Tess said, "But he's usually fashionably late to everything."

"He should hurry up." Ella said.

Slade gave Derek a glare momentarily, before he faced ahead, "We'll have to be fast. Strauss said that Therese was being attacked by a LaSombra. Entire damn city's besieged."

"This LaSombra is older than she?" Derek asked, only a touch of unease in his voice.

"It's Remus." Slade said, "But…I don't know much about him."

Ella stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into Derek's ear, "What's a LaSombra?"

He tried to think of a simple explanation for her, something he was really getting used to with all the time he spent with her. "The Sabbat equivalent of the Ventrue. Only they're…absolutely deplorable. What we Ventrue show in class and wit, they show as betrayal and wretched…torture and grotesque manipulation."

Tess couldn't help but smirk, "Ventrue and LaSombra don't get along at all, so I've heard. Perhaps it's because they're so similar, they're stuck arguing over who's best."

"Silence." Derek snapped, "You know nothing of our clan differences."

"Mmm hmm. Alright."

"Or in Cadmus's case…a LaSombra killed his wife or something…so…there's that." Slade said.

"That's much more understandable." Tess said.

A taxi pulled over, the door popped open, and a familiar figure got out, taking a deep breath of the air, "Ah, sea and garbage. Just as nice as it was." He slammed the door shut and adjusted shades. Derek visibly stiffened as he saw who was there.

The car honked its horn at him. Tess covered one of her ears, "Ah, Dragomir…" She jumped, "Did you pay the driver?"

"No. I did not."

"Please make him go away, then, somehow."

Dragomir reached in his back pocket but pulled out a lacy pair of panties. "Hmm. Don't think he'll take these." He put them back in there, reaching in his other pocket and pulling out a comb. "Nope. Well, it appears I've left my wallet at home." He slicked his hair back with the comb before tucking it back in his pocket.

Another honk.

Dragomir turned to Derek, "How convenient. Fifty dollars please."

"It can't cost that much." Derek scoffed.

"I asked for fifty dollars."

Derek glared at Dragomir before he reached in his suit and took his wallet out, handing Dragomir a single bill.

"No. Two twenties and two fives."

"I don't have—"

"You're walking towards your own execution."

Derek scowled and snatched the fifty back, handing Dragomir the exact bills he demanded. The tension in the air was thick enough to swim in. "I really think we should be going." Tess said softly, but it fell on deaf ears as Dragomir and Derek exchanged a one-sided stare-down of the century.

Ella watched on in bizarre confusion. She was used to Derek being the pinnacle of being in charge and at command. She didn't expect anything like this. They were treating him worse than the commoners he despised.

"I'd say you should be grateful." Slade said from behind the Ventrue, "After the stunt you pulled against Dragomir, it's a miracle you're alive. Not many people get away with crap like that against Dragomir."

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Dragomir raised a hand, "Now, now, Slade. As much as I adore your hostility, I think we should both look past it." He gave his characteristic, (and sadistic) grin, looming over Derek with the inches he had over him, "Things will stay just as they are, I think it's working wonders."

"I'm completely lost." Tess said.

"Nothing you need to involve yourself with, dear." He stepped back, then turned his gaze over to Ella. There was just something about the feel of this man that alarmed her, but she was still quite young to understand or interpret auras, "And who is this dollop of fresh blood?"

"Stay away from her." Derek's voice came out a lot stronger than he wanted it to.

One of Dragomir's brows twitched as he turned over to Derek, "She doesn't smell like you. Hardly smells Camarilla. She has holy veins."

Derek stepped between both of them, "I don't give a damn if you force me to lick the ground on my hands and knees, but you stay away from her. Am I understood? This dispute is between the both of us, and nobody else."

Dragomir found this extremely amusing, and that was apparent judging by the look on his face. "An honorable request. I'd simply like to know the little girlie's name."

Derek held the stare for a moment before he turned away, "Ella." He started moving towards the Asylum.

"Ella?" Dragomir purred, smiling at her, "I imagine unlife with Mister Parker is a dream come true."

When Ella was too frightened of Dragomir to respond, Slade said something instead, "Aw…damn, you gotta be kidding me…entire freaking club looks destroyed…"

Derek eyed over the place, "Do we go in or investigate the area?"

"We could split up, but…it would be unwise." Tess said, "We should just go in and see if there's anyone here first."

Dragomir flicked a moth off of his shoulder, "She's still inside."

"Alright, good, then let's go in." Tess said, leading the way in through the busted down doors.

Derek looked appalled with the entire club scene, even more so when they couldn't seem to get the elevator working. "What do we do now? Do those stairs lead to the second floor?"

"No." Tess said, pointing to the disheveled counter, "Someone needs to go over there and look for a switch or a key or something."

Dragomir strolled over and got down on his knees, whistling absentmindedly before there was the sound of broken glass, "Ouch." And then he returned with a key in hand, "Probably didn't have to break the glasses, but…" He watched Tess's nimble fingers jam the key into the door and hand the key back to him, "I like the sound of broken glass."

The shaky doors open and the entire thing rattled as they travelled up. Tess smirked as she looked over at Dragomir, "I think you're weighing us down."

"You think so?" He looked around. "You might be right. Everyone in here is tiny except for me."

The doors rattled again as they entered the foyer, then busted through the door to see quite the layout.

"Crap." Slade lunged forward, blocking Remus's sword, which was about to end Gottfried.

Remus snarled as he parried Slade's sword, "More visitors…I see."

Tess drew her sword as well, standing beside Slade to help him out when the time came for it. Derek stayed close to Ella, arming himself with a handgun.

Dragomir merely walked around the place, then stood behind Therese, "Quite the bind you've got yourself in."

She scowled rather than dealing with him, "Either get rid of the LaSombra, or get Gottfried to safety."

Dragomir decided to do the latter, seeing as Slade and Tess had Remus occupied. He put his arms under Gottfried armpits and dragged him away, "Heavy one…this one…"

Remus chuckled, eyeing Therese momentarily, " _This_ is your cavalry?"

Her eyes burned and her teeth were clenched, but she didn't offer a response. She had no choice in who came to her rescue, but she had more faith that the Prince would either send more Tremere, or someone over a handful of decades.

Dragomir dropped Gottfried after he was a safe enough distance, "Now what gives you the moxie to doubt us, hmm?" He asked with a grin.

"Do not assume you have the advantage due to mere numbers." Remus held his sword proudly, "An Ancilla versus a brigade of fledglings is quite a foolish move by your Prince, indeed."

"Oh yeah? Well, watch out then, mister LaSombra guy! I'm gonna pulverize you with the ghosts and the undead!" Ella held her hands out, calling on Necromancy, given the purple skulls emanating from her hand.

A single zombie arose from the ground, slowly meandering over towards Remus.

Remus narrowed his eyes, he impaled the zombie once it got close. When the zombie fell over, his animalistic eyes narrowed, "Is this really all you have to offer?" He slowly raised a hand.

Derek slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from his gaze, quickly and urgently teaching her never to look in the eye of an opponent with Dominate.

Tess dashed forward, putting her training with her lover to good use with more precision with her Celerity than Slade could recall.

Remus held his arms out, Tess slashing right through a shadow, "You're wasting your time, fledglings." He said, "Let me show why I'm the closest thing a Cainite can get to ultimate godhood." Tess stepped back with Slade, casting him a worried look. Derek kept a hold on Ella, warily holding his gun out, despite its uselessness.

Dragomir cracked his neck, "Godhood? Why any Kindred would want to approach such an absurd title is beyond me." He stepped forward, then waved Remus forward, "Let's see your mettle. I'm curious."

Therese hissed, "This isn't a game! Kill him and get on with it!"

"If one of you would like to take Gottfried back, you may." Dragomir said.

Again, Tess exchanged a look with Slade.

"His generation…" Derek whispered to himself, "But, how can he be so sure Remus isn't the same? He's only a year old…"

Remus looked shocked, "Impossible!" He said, giving an arrogant chuckle afterwards, "I mistook you for Gideon when you first entered this building. And to think, you have power comparable to him. Perhaps this siege won't go as easily as I'd like."

Slade looked at the others, "Let's leave and take Gottfried someplace safe, we'll only get in Dragomir's way if we stay. We'll focus on the shovelheads around the city."

Tess nodded, leaving with Derek, Ella, Slade and Gottfried.

Dragomir laughed, "Funny you mention the man! We worked together for a while, actually. Don't tell my Prince." He briefly brought a finger to his lips, "When the man wasn't throwing dumpsters at me, he was abusing his childe, it was rather interesting."

"His childe was nothing more than a miracle amongst circumstances." Remus said, "She was born under a night of howling wolves and mothers intuitions. The childe of Petaniqua most likely detests being saddled with larva of his own."

"Then he shouldn't have sired the poor thing. Oh, but what do I know?" He held a hand in the air, "My father was killed by the former Prince of the Camarilla, I've been an orphan ever since. Tell me, LaSombra share similar customs to the Ventrue in certain senses, is your father someone close to you or someone far apart?"

"If the Prince called you here to chat the enemy to death, I think he made a very prudent decision…" Therese brooded to herself.

Remus snickered, "Your Prince and I were once Primogen in the east, I'll have you know!"

"Really?" He seemed extremely fascinated, "I'll tell you something about this new Prince, he's a saint dressed in blood. If any other man sat in that throne, I'd be so Independent, I'd be Sabbat."

The shadows emanating from Remus seemed to be leaking all over the room. He lunged at Dragomir with his sword out, "I often hear Gideon's plans of converting you to the Sword. As one of his faithful knights…I had no idea the man struck an uncanny resemblance to him."

With the aid of Celerity, Dragomir swerved right out of the way. "And I keep telling him to become Independent. Poor thing has almost as much megalomania as Miss Voerman."

" _What?_ " Therese spat.

Remus looked surprised at the air he slashed through, rather than Dragomir, "A rather common symptom amongst Malkavians…or at least the ones I've observed."

"Symptom?" Dragomir snorted as his fists lit up with Potence, "You ought to brush up on your Malkavian-talk if you're in a room with two particularly erratic types." He then corrected, " _Three_."

"And Malkavians don't typically have Celerity. Or Potence."

"No, they don't." He grinned, "They can't typically do this either." His body size changed as he activated Protean, growling at Remus before he sprung forward with Celerity and Potence to claw him in the face.

Remus flew back, destroying more of Therese's furniture. He didn't take much damage from anything, but being knocked around the room was wearing him out at least.

Therese looked shocked at Dragomir's abilities, "That's…that's diablerie on at least two accounts…" She shuddered, using Auspex to confirm the theory.

Dragomir roared and ran forward to head-butt him into the wall. Remus snarled and activated.

Dragomir stumbled back just in time, quickly evaluating his next move before he reeled his foot back to kick him in the stomach.

Remus was flung back again, at least this time he was able to make a swift landing. He frowned and ran at Dragomir with his sword out.

Dragomir really didn't like the looks of Remus's sword. In any other situation, he'd catch the blade and toss it aside, but something about this one made him uneasy. He tried to swerve around Remus and knock him down to the ground from behind.

Remus was felled, trying quickly to get up. Maybe Dominate would work, but, if it were botched, he would run out of blood and Therese would be freed. Was this fool _really_ at such a generation low enough where the great Remus could not sway him? He couldn't even use Therese as a hostage properly, because Dragomir was too fast for him.

Dragomir's mind was in another place, a simpler place. It had been a while since he had been engaged in battle and really actually enforced to battle. It was refreshing. At the same time, it was annoying that Remus's blade was holding him back so much. If he couldn't get hit by the blade, maybe his best option was to take the blade for himself.

He lunged his foot back to step on Remus's arm to maybe jolt the blade from his hand.

Remus moved out of the way, "I don't think so…I believe you've stolen enough."

Dragomir's snarl sounded like something from the Jurassic Era. He reared a mitt back to swat Remus in the jaw.

He flinched and was knocked back, but his expression went back to what it originally was in a flash, "It's pointless…I'm sure you know the properties of Obtenebration by now."

Dragomir put Protean down to chat again, "On the contrary, I've hardly been Kindred for a year, I have no idea what secrets hide behind your main Discipline."  
He smirked, "Then you are doomed to fail." He dashed at Dragomir.

"Well, you are Kindred, and all Kindred share some weaknesses." He rushed out of the way, rearing back to kick him in the back with the help of Potence.

Remus flinched again, "No. I haven't been _Kindred_ for at least fifty years. I am a Cainite now."

"Pardon me, then." Dragomir held his hands up, "Where I was raised, it's 'blood-sucking monster' but I could gladly go by either Kindred _or_ Cainite."

He twirled his cursed blade around a few times, "Perhaps I now see why Gideon wants so badly to include you within our ranks. You seem…open to teachings of the Sword…and to have lasted this long…you have an impressive sense of prowess."

"Then I'll tell you the same I told him. Never in my life have I stuck anywhere, and that won't change from an _impressive sense of prowess_. If you want this _prowess_ , you can come and get it," He stuck his tongue out a bit, "But it's mine and only mine. It will remain that way until my ashes contaminate every breath man, woman and child take…"

"I used to think in quite similar days, in my early fledgling days." He said, "Back when I roamed the fields with other shovelheads, we were like wolves…only the strongest members survived…and were granted a seat in the council…"

"I have no doubts our great ancestors lurk in our shadows, waiting to devour us all and claim our domain as theirs once again." He stuck his hands out in the air, "But what difference does it make? We're all going to die eventually, whether this planet spirals into the sun or ancient vampires consume us all, we will die one way or another! What is there to fear?" He stepped forward, defiantly pointing a finger, like he was staking a claim for an entire faction, let alone one man, "Why not live every last second to its fullest, live the rest of your unlife while you can? Rape the mind of every scholar you find, pick the bodies of the rich, gnash your teeth with every foe you can to get stronger, to be the best, that's what I say! That's how to live like a king, and why shouldn't you? Rise high enough and maybe those dusty ancients will fear you." He gave a hyena cackle.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing." He raised a fist up, "For my company and tutelage were no less than childer and grand-childer of LaSombra himself. I know firsthand the power behind our condition."

"Then why let the Sabbat drag you to your knees? Or are you milking them as I do…?" He asked with a salacious grin. Therese watched with wide eyes, now quite confident she should be terrified.

Remus slashed at him, but Dragomir avoided it thanks to Celerity, "The Camarilla took away those dear to me. Your Tremere took away more than I would have liked. This is how I must attain my revenge."

" _My_ Tremere? I don't own any. Oh, I'd love to. Strap on little leashes, watch them make blood spray like the Fountains of Bellagio. I'm here for the rise to stardom, darling, and nothing more."

"You utter fool." Remus raged, "You're both going to die in here! You and this wretch of a Primogen!" He pointed at himself, "You don't get to make your own decisions anymore! I decide whether or not your lives have any purpose!"

"And what gives you that right?" Dragomir's grin was exchanged for a grimace, "It must be that Sabbath impulse, hmm?" A grin again, "Do you feel it pounding between your ears, rattling your skull and your spine and your heart with every step you take? I bet it burns…I bet it burns to stand against someone who isn't afraid to grab liberty by the balls and pull til' he screams…"

"You've made a foolish mistake exposing yourself to us now." He chuckled, "The Sabbat will make sure you're either under our banner, or killed outright." He said, "No one who's feasted on as many Cainites as you have lived long enough to tell the tale, and that's because they too are also consumed. Even if you best me here and now, it means nothing, should I get a chance to regroup."

"I might not belong to any sect, but I am the Prince's, and he is mine. I wish you the best of luck piercing his defenses."

His Obtenebration faded, he held his head, feeling a possible frenzy coming, "I may have been bested by the Prince in battle once…with minimal effort…but that will not happen a second time…" He slashed open a window behind him, "I will have my revenge…" He jumped out the hole he made.

With her hands unbound, Therese had her freedom. But she still sat on her knees, staring at the walls, her hands clasped together. It wasn't until Dragomir placed a large hand on her shoulder and jostled her to her feet that she stood.

He snapped his fingers at her like a cat and waved a finger in her face, "Follow my finger."

"I don't have brain damage, you fool." She swatted his hand away, seeking eye contact but finding none. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She spat, "You'll get yourself killed spouting lies like that."

He headed for the window, "Unlike your former Prince, I only cry truth, no lies. Tell your sister to stop calling me." He dropped from the window. When Therese ran towards the broken glass, he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just like Dragomir to swing all directions…thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-eight! A new arc approaches, a mainly OC contrived arc…then again, a lot of this fic now revolves around OCs…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. I do own Madame Guil, she belongs to White Wolf.

* * *

"I missed you!"

"Aurora, it's been _one_ work shift…" Finley muttered as her face was squished up against her friend's shoulder in a bear hug.

"Miss Frisk?" She heard a voice behind her. "I didn't know you were…er…you…strayed…"

Finely turned around, looking at one of the vice-principals. The building she worked at was small, and it was late afternoon-early evening. Students had gone home hours ago, but many teachers like herself stayed to grade papers and talk to parents.

"Uh…Huh?" Finley looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Is this your girlfriend?" He offered a strained smile at Aurora, an irritated look in his eye somewhere.

"Girlfriend? No…we live together…" Finley crossed her arms, "It's expensive to live here, and…you know, not like we get paid all that much anyway."

"Finely…" Aurora said softly.

The vice principal didn't seem to like that much. "Maybe if…you rose up in the ranks, you'd earn a bit more, Miss Frisk. You've only been here a year."

"Yeah, and the tons of loans I had to take out to get through college for this? I doubt you had to pay that much."

His eyes narrowed, "Maybe I should talk to Mister Shaeffer about this…"

She rolled her eyes, "Go ahead." She headed out with Aurora, "Can we go to your coffee shop?"

"Finley, what if you get fired?" Aurora's eyes were nervous.

"I'll quit before then."

"Quit? But…the children…"

"I tried, but…it's not doing anything. I need a job where I make more of an impact. The people there are driving me crazy. Mister suck-up vice principal has been hitting on me from day one and he's like, seventy."

Aurora swallowed hard and just reached out to hold her friend's wrist.

It was a short walk from the school to the café, which was nice because Finely didn't have to park in the school parking lot and wait for all the busses. And she got to have coffee before and after her shift.

It was empty because it was closed, but Aurora always made an exception for her friend, going as far as turning the lights on and everything. The store looked open, but the sign always said closed. A few confused customers would stumble in and order something, and Aurora never had the guts to turn them down. It was uncommon.

Finely sat at a table and Aurora sat across from her as soon as her usual black coffee and jelly filled donut were ready. Finley dabbed white powder from her lips. "I couldn't get her."

"Couldn't get who?"

"Daisy."

"What? Why not?"

She shook her head, "There are too many reasons. I don't make enough, I don't have suitable living conditions, the interview was kinda a crap-shoot…it was bad…"

"So, where is she then?"

"The adoption center. It…" She sighed, "It's a good one, at least. I would know." She gave a brief smile.

"You're visiting her?"

"Of course. You could come one day, if you want."

"I'd love that."

"She seems happy. She's not…anywhere near the relationship she was in before so…she's fine. Getting good food, making new friends, still getting educated…"

"That's an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you work in an adoption center?"

Finely thought about it over her coffee, taking a sip, then hissing when it was too hot. "I like it."

"…you like burning your lip on hot drinks?"

"No, no, the adoption idea. What the heck?" She asked her friend, both of them giggling.

"Maybe you could go check it out tomorrow. It's Saturday, isn't it?"

"Yeah…yeah, that's a good plan. I'll do it." Finely smiled brightly, the usual look she donned when she headed a new direction in her life.

Jasper paused in front of the coffee shop, looking inside at the two girls talking. One of them hardly amused him, but the other, she was perfect.

Platinum hair, tanned skin, and figure like that. Breasts like that didn't exist. They had to be fake. No one wandered around with a chest like that and actually survived day-to-day activities.

She would be perfect.

A sinister grin crept on his face, he marched into the coffee shop like he owned the place. The armor covering the lower half of his body and the elegant cape he was wearing most likely made him stick out even more. He walked towards their table, leaning in a bit, "Quite a late night to be out, yes?"

Finley looked disgusted, but Aurora smiled warmly, "Seems we lost track of time. We're not open, but…if you want, I could make you something." She started to stand.

Jasper smiled and crossed his arms, "That won't be necessary, but…for someone so breathtaking, _I_ was going to offer _you_ something."

Finley's eyes hardened. Aurora's cheeks blushed a bit, "Oh, that won't be necessary, I'm the owner anyway..."

"I was referring to an outing. There's a large party on the other side of town. Seems I'm running a little late, I was wondering if either of you would like to come with me?"

Aurora's lips were parted as she looked down to Finley.

Finely gave Jasper a death glare. "Where she goes, I follow. And I'm not as much as a ditz as she is."

"Finley…" Aurora said quietly.

"This has rape written all over it." Finely said bluntly.

Jasper folded his hands, not folding nearly as easily as the other smug date who Finley chased away, "The more the merrier." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "We'll take a hard pass. But thanks." She gave a fake smile.

"But…Finely…" Aurora looked saddened.

"If you're actually interested, you'll sit here, drink some coffee at three AM and talk about life. Going out to some shifty rave is not a date." Finley said.

Jasper sat in the chair next to Finley, across from Aurora, "Awful paranoid, this one." His eyes glided to Finley, then back to Aurora, "Very well, then where shall I start?"

"Paranoid." She scoffed, "I'm sorry. When I signed up to be a preschool teacher, I didn't agree to handle domestic abuse cases, but I've dealt with more of those than I have actual families. I'm not about to let that happen to someone who doesn't have the insight to see it coming."

"How noble." He mused in a bored voice.

She snarled, "Get the hell out of here. Sign says closed anyway."

"Finley." Aurora demanded, "Give him a chance."

"Aurora, it's a bad shot when someone comes in and immediately flirts with you. You want a shitty night of sex, fine, take it. But it's douches like this who will use you like a doormat until you break down and they throw you away."

Jasper made an annoyed glower. This entire thing was a big mess. How hard could it be to smuggle two annoying girls to the other side of town? No, he really only needed _one_ , for his plans. He just needed to get rid the bratty, know-it-all teacher. She wasn't nearly as gullible as the white-haired one.

The chime to the door went off, causing the three of them to look in the general direction. Jasper looked positively angered, "You…"

The other man dressed ever stranger. His blue clothing, down to the elegant coat looked like it was stolen from a French museum. The blue wool cap looked out of place compared to the rest of his outfit. He was quite a bit thinner than Jasper, and tanner, but nonetheless, it seemed the two of them shared a history.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Shall I ask you the same question, monsieur?"

"Get out." He narrowed his eyes, "This doesn't concern you. At all."

Their blue eyes met, "In truth, I've been tracking you for quite a while."

"I knew this was fishy." Finley stood up, reaching for Aurora's wrist, "Let's go."

"But…I…I…" Aurora stammered, still transfixed with Jasper.

"You should show yourself out." Jasper growled to the man in blue, "They don't allow the homeless in here."

"So what have done since you've abandoned them?" He asked.

He narrowed his eyes, since they had two humans in their company, they'd have to play it safe. Jasper gave a small grin, they'd play _along_ as well. "See…this is just a coworker of mine…Basil Lestrange…seems he's just as lost to the party as I am."

Basil raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"Well, look at this, I've secured two fine dates for us both." He held his hands out, "I think it should be fun. A nice gala, only for those with true class." He said, "You can have the plain one. I'll take the beautiful Aurora."

He narrowed his eyes, "Just what are you planning?"

"Hell. No. We are not your dates." Finely insisted, taking Aurora's hand, "We're gay. We love each other. We live together."

Aurora looked flustered, "I'm not…we're…we're not…Finley…"

Jasper smirked. Seemed the two girls were telling as many lies as he was. "So…which is it then? Hmm? I'm waiting."

Basil looked from Finley to Aurora, "Don't go anywhere with this man. He is not to be trusted."

"Oh, come now! Trying to take both girls for yourself, I see."

He was only mildly flustered, "You know that isn't true."

"We're not going anywhere. I'm about to call the police in about three seconds." Finley said firmly.

Jasper's face darkened, "Now, you shouldn't be so quick to ruin our fun." He said, finally standing up, "And I proof that what I'm planning is innocent and basic in nature. I will also prove that _he_ is a man that you cannot trust." He said, pointing to Basil.

"We aren't going—" Finley started, but Aurora broke her hand away.

"Stop, just stop!" She shouted, "We'll go with you."

"Aurora." Finely snapped, "This is a trap."

Aurora looked up at Basil, "You'll keep us safe?"

Basil looked surprised that Aurora was trusting him so much, "You shouldn't—"

"Well, wouldn't you look at that?" Jasper smiled, wrapping an arm around him, "They believe us, _friend_. That means your little secret won't go out to the public ears." He neared Basil's ear, "Shouldn't that be a relief?"

Basil's eyes slid over to him, "What I'm most concerned about is how you're involved in this at all. You broke away from the group and you serve Mistress—"

Jasper gave a loud hearty laugh, "Oh, such fun, we should get going! To the party now! Onward, all of us!" He headed for the door.

"This is totally a scam." Finley held onto Aurora's arm, "We should book it now while we can." She muttered.

"I…I feel something about this boy…I don't know…" Aurora said softly.

Finley rolled her eyes, "You'll feel something when he throws us in the back of a pickup truck for human trafficking…"

"He wouldn't do that…" Aurora scolded.

"Mmm hmm…" Finley's eyes were jaded. More than anything, she wanted to go home, change into a sweatshirt, have some wine, ice cream, and sleep for thirteen hours.

The taxi ride took them to the other side of town alright, but that was about the only thing that Jasper said that was true. Jasper led them through a dark cave, for what felt like hours.

Basil's arms were crossed, unamused, "What's your game now then, Jasper?"

"The party will be just on the other side of this—"

"No one believes that anymore."

Jasper clenched his hands into fists, "You know what?" He pointed at him, "This is all your fault! Shouldn't you be slaving away to the Sabbat right now? You have no right to pester me so, I'm just minding my own business, trying to find some sense of enjoyment in my life, and you're following me around, trying to ruin it."

"I'm just as close to the Sabbat as you are." He said, "That is to say, not at all. I am using them, and also you, as leads. I'm searching for someone, and by some hilariously dumb miracle, _you're_ the closest person to her."

He growled, "These two lovely women shouldn't have to listen to your pointless drabble…I'll make it so they don't take you seriously again!" He took a few steps forward, peeling Basil's coat off, then his shirt.

Basil gasped, more embarrassed that his chest was exposed than anything else, "Why…?" He covered himself.

Jasper snickered darkly, "This is far more than mere humiliation, you fool."

"I've been…deflowered…" He said quietly. Then his eyes widened when he realized what Jasper was _really_ doing. His blue, dragon-like wings had probably folded out by now, all for them to see. When upholding the Masquerade, he tucked them in his jacket, but now the effort was just about useless.

Finley looked justly horrified and shocked, while Aurora just burst out in tears. Like she knew it was a nightmare to start with, and was hoping for it to develop into a good dream. She turned and started running.

Basil fell to his knees, his eyes glossy. The rare times kine saw him, they reacted similarly to what was happening now, and he hated it more and more each time it happened.

Jasper gave a dark chuckle, "There goes all your credibility…"

Basil clenched his hands into fists, looking from Finley to Aurora, "Run! Get out of here! Leave us, forget us, and never come back! He'll kill you!"

"Oh, must you ruin all the fun?" Jasper leapt in the air, landing right in front of Aurora, "Not another step." He smirked.

She bit her lip, her eyes watering. Finley ran up to her to rescue her, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She knew she wouldn't make it in time.

Aurora grit her teeth, anger looked wrong on her face. She reeled her hand back to slap him across the face.

Jasper caught her hand, "Aw…you humans think you have such quick little reflexes, don't you?" He said, using his free hand to snap his fingers, a green glow came from them. As dozens of sandy mummies rose from the ground, "Now _you're_ being difficult too…"

Basil's eyes widened from where he was kneeling, "Serpentis…"

Finely came to a stop, "What the hell…" Her eyes were twisted with confusion and horror.

Aurora whimpered, "Please…please don't…"

"I will spare you on the condition that you and your bratty friend continue down this path." Jasper's face became downright sadistic, "Not that any of you have much of a choice."

* * *

The sudden creak of the door opening interrupting Dragomir and Genevieve's cuddling session, "Hey…" A baritone voice called, "Dragomir Haracha? He in here?"

Dragomir grabbed his glasses and put them on after rubbing an eye, "Ah, the serious one…I didn't expect company, let alone company of someone so…tall and quiet."

"Strauss wants us on a mission." Sirius said, "It'll only take a few nights, if that, come on."

He raised a dark brow, "Mission? He hasn't told me a word since my last mission last evening…"

"Then I guess you and I are in the same boat." He headed for the exit, when Genevieve got up to follow them out, Sirius held a hand out, "Uh…you stay here…this…is only for Kindred as powerful as Dragomir and I."

Genevieve paused, giving a lost look to Dragomir and blinking a few times, as if to ask whether this was okay.

Dragomir overall seemed quite divided. He put an arm around her shoulders and pressed a warm but quick kiss to her lips, then her forehead, "Stay with Slade and April. They'll need your foresight."

"Okay." She gave a quick nod.

They really didn't need it. In fact, Dragomir was sure Slade would be irritated having Genevieve lurking around like a third wheel. But he didn't want Genevieve to panic or follow them with Obfuscate, because he knew she would.

Sirius and Dragomir left the red tower rather quickly, Sirius started to look for a taxi to flag down, "So what's her story?" He said as he whistled one over.

Dragomir crossed his legs, looking over towards Sirius but keeping his head facing the window. "Genevieve? I'm not entirely sure. She's got the head of a genius and the social skills of a fish, and doesn't talk of much else. I don't bother asking. It hardly matters."

"Huh…" He said, as the car started heading for a more remote location, "So I guess you probably wanna here what this mission is about, huh?"

"Yes. And then you will weave your story to me because I know there are more facets to it than the diamond on your ring."

He grinned, as his forked tongue flickered out, "We're after someone named Madame Guil. Ever hear of her?"

"I have not. French, I'm assuming."

He gave a hopeless shrug, leaning back as far as he could in the seat, "She's a Toreador Elder. Actually…if ya wanna get technical, she's a Volgirre. A clan variant of the Toreador. She used to be in the Camarilla…a Justicar…know what that is?"

He looked at his nails, "Not a clue." He looked up at Sirius, "You'll have to forgive me, I haven't been doing this long, nor do I know much about the Camarilla."

"Highest known rank in the Camarilla." He said, "They're all in Europe, making plans that all take hundreds of years or more. There are seven, one for each clan. Think of them as…the 'super Primogen'…that live in Europe, and order everyone else around." He said, "Crap…I guess it'd be six now…Gangrel aren't really part of the Camarilla nominally anymore…are they…"

"Europe, you say? What is she doing here then?"

"Eh…can't say for sure…but she deserted her rank, and the Camarilla." He said, "Rumor has it that she'd been on a diablerie spree…and that ain't good. She was already a high-ranking, respected Elder to begin with."

Dragomir found his grin again, "Ah ha, so _that's_ why the Prince requested my aid." He crossed his arms, "If anything, I'm going to look tastier to her than a normal Kindred."

"Well, he needs Kindred who know what they're doing." He said, "She could have help, and even if she doesn't, her generation could be at dangerous levels at this point." He said, "That's why you and I are the perfect candidates for this."

In the darkness of the car, Sirius definitely couldn't see Dragomir's eyes, but he could see the red irises when he flared up Auspex to investigate his new associate, "Your blood is potent but pure. As pure as it can be, at least. With hints of strawberry." One red eye winked before they turned invisible again.

"You said you wanted to hear me talk about myself or something?"

"I'm all ears. Promise I don't kiss and tell."

"You've probably heard of my lineage by now…" He said, "I'm Kemintiri's grand childe. Natalia's childe."

Dragomir scratched his chin, "A problem-maker's childe. What a rich life you must live…you have all the potential to choose whether you stray from their path or follow it…"

"That's what Natalia's here for." He said, "Me. Well, and to end the world as we know it with Kemintiri…but…still…this little Madame Guil nonsense is nothing but a detour to me."

"I can see why." Dragomir straightened his legs, then crossed his ankles and pressed a cheek up against the glass, "I wish my father was still around. As twisted as he was and could have been I…I would have loved to steer him on the right path. Not that I know the direction there, but we could have found it together. He had a remarkable mind that was tarnished with our curse yet, grew in value if anything…and then was burned…"

"You were Embraced by Grout…right?" He asked, looking out the window, "Part of me doesn't want Natalia to die either…"

"It's in our blood, I think. Watching a parent die, it's no easy task, is it? Despite how deplorable they may be…"

"Some people say that ghouls have it the hardest with that blood bond crap…but…it ain't necessarily true…"

* * *

She brushed part of her waving brunette hair behind herself. A woman in a lovely French dress, black stockings, and black heels seemed very out of place inside such a dank cave. She looked around, extending a gloved hand, "Isn't it lovely?"

Irving looked around, swallowing hard. Sure, there was a nice bit of moonlight pouring inside from an open hole in the cave, but he still had yet to know why they were even here. Nevertheless, he figured staying quiet would most likely be wising. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yes…yes ma'am…very lovely…"

Her pink lips curved into a smile, "Then this shall be an excellent meeting place…"

"Meeting place?" Irving asked, running a hand through his short black hair, "For…for what?"

"Oh, I haven't told you." Madame Guil said, strutting around the room like she owned the place, "A young vampire boy is bringing me sacrifices…dinner…children…if I so desire…" Her expression transformed into a sinister grin, "Perhaps I'll eat him too, if he brings me people I don't like."

Irving gulped. _That sounds terrifying._ He thought. Truth be told. His classmates were 'sacrifices' too once.

He was on his way to graduating college. He had a lot of friends and was doing well in his studies, for being someone as meek as he was.

An end of the year field trip to Paris changed all of that. Sure, it was optional, but the entire class went. It was late at night, his classmates started disappearing one by one. Until he was the only one left, and then he was attacked.

When he survived nearly being drained dry, she ghouled him. And he has yet to determine if dying would be a better alternative. For three long months after that, he had been her slave, participating with her in gruesome and heinous acts that he would never believe or thought possible until now. Sure, he was in a society of vampires now, but it seemed that Madame Guil was in a league of her own when it came to being a monster. As even most other vampires around the world seemed to fear her.

He was rebellious at first. Or, at least someone as timid as he could be. But he was quickly silenced whenever he spoke out of turn. Or failed a mission. Or if the nightly sacrifice wasn't satisfying to her.

He knew she had a lover, of some kind. She was in love once, she was also sane. But by the time he was bonded to her, her sanity was slipping, at an alarming rate. He could only guess that it has something to do with this lover of hers dying. She mentioned his name all the time. Irving had never been in love himself, but part of him felt bad for her, even though she should probably just be put down at this point. In a way, it was like she was made of glass and someone dropped her from high up. She was broken into pieces, hardly together, but still moving, still trying to function.

Vampire society eluded him, it really did. Madame Guil did a damn good job of making sure that Irving stayed away from other vampires. And honestly, it didn't make much of a difference, because she _ate_ whoever she spoke to if she was with them for more than five minutes. Human, vampire, it didn't make a difference. He was just told to do grunt work, and he followed orders, whether he liked them or not.

He did know _one_ thing. That vampire blood was valuable. Two things taught him this. For one, and the obvious one, being that it pretty much turned humans into slaves. And the other, was that he noticed how much giddy Guil would get if she drank from a vampire, rather than the human. At first, he just assumed vampire blood tasted better. But, then he seemed to notice something. Madame Guil was a powerful vampire, but it seemed with each vampire she drank from, she only got _stronger_. It made her all the more terrifying to anger. Soon there would be no cutoff point for her power.

Maybe he was just truly a coward. He would rather do horrible things for Madame Guil than face death. What did he even have to live for anymore? What did either of them have to live for? Given what she wore, and how strong her accent was, Madame Guil was probably _ancient_. Why didn't she and him just give up the ghost?

Maybe he would try it. Here and now, or in the immediate future. He didn't know how vampires worked, by he knew that they could die. That was enough information for him. They were alone in a dark, disgusting cave. This would be as good a place to kill them both as any.

"You want to kill me, do you, boy?" Madame Guil asked.

Irving's eyes shrunk, did she read his mind? He took advantage of coincidence. After all, this wasn't the first time they had this discussion, "No…no master…not at all…"

"For killing all your little friends…and whisking you away…you want to kill me?"

He held his hands up, "No…no, no…please…I don't want that at all…"

"Well, you can't!" She snapped, holding a hand out, a bunch of snakes went flying his way. Irving gasped and backed away, shuddering as the snakes hungrily crept closer to him. "I've gone too far to get where I've gone now, so many foolish men and would-be conquerors and officials have tried to stop me, and I won't be stopped by a little brat like you!" She held a hand out again.

Irving felt his stomach churn, as he began to vomit up blood, getting it all over his blue dress shirt and black pants. He fell to his knees, groaning in pain, "I…I will always be faithful to you…master…please…"

"Oh, will you?" She held a hand up, her nails turned into bestial claws, and blue lightning pulsated through her body, "Aw…you've always had such a young, cute face…maybe I should leave a mark on it, a reminder." She said, as Irving's screams echoed throughout the cave.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm…I wonder who Irving's parallel is…Thank for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Here's chapter thirty-nine! At last, some holiday freedom…ah, well, enjoy Jasper's chilling hostility. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

Jasper's chuckles were endless, no doubt he was proud of what he had done. It was the only white noise provided, during their excursion deeper into the cave. Aside from that, it was completely silent, as two of his travelers were hostages, and one was an enemy.

Basil finally decided to break the silence, maybe he was just sick and tired of listening to the mummies all around them making their grunts and shuffling noises, "So…this plan of yours…if you indeed have one…what is it?" He asked. He deemed it pointless to keep his wings tucked away at this point, as if was uncomfortable and the girls already saw them anyway. They were however, quite tucked in, so he wouldn't accidently flatten someone every time he turned around.

"There's a powerful Elder whose residence is at the heart of this cave." Jasper explained, "She desired sacrifices…not too much trouble, a mere offering, for permission for said Elder's company. I think with two, she'll be ecstatic." He crossed his arms.

"That sounds unnecessary and foul."

He gave a dry chuckle, "You act like humans have some sort of other purpose for us…"

"Was I right or was I right…?" Finley muttered bitterly. Aurora was too busy cowering and squeezing her friend, wondering what her last words to her family even were.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I know which one is dying first."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Finley growled back, "I'll make sure it isn't easy."

"You have no idea what you're even up against." He smiled, "Trying to take on the likes of me as you are now is foolish. You'll only quicken your death."

"Who is this beneficiary?" Basil asked.

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

"I already have a feeling that I know who it is, anyway."

"Madame Guil."

His eyes widened, "So…so it _is_ her." Basil said, "You've found her…I've been looking for her for hundreds of years, and young arrogant brat like you found her first?!"

His smirk grew, "That's right. I'm going to offer her thee two bags of meat in exchange for an alliance. She could work under Lady Natalia."

"We aren't bags of meat…" Aurora said weakly, "How could you even suggest such a thing…if we were family, would you do something like this…?"

"They're monsters, Aurora, they're beyond that kind of understanding." Finley said quietly.

"You're in over your head, you know." Basil's eyes darted over to Jasper's, "Your plan is doomed to fail."

"Oh, and who's going to stop me, you?"

"Yes." He said bluntly, "I'm only using you to guide me to her. Once that's finished, I'll dispose of you."

He frowned, as a few veins appeared on his forehead, "Awful confident, aren't we?"

"Oh, forgive me, but I do believe the last time we fought, I knocked you off of Natalia's ridiculous tower, did I not?"

Aurora whimpered and held herself, shuddering as she dabbed tears away. "So, what exactly is going to be done with us?" Finley asked, "Are we being eaten or something?"

"Nothing." Basil said, "Whatever this fool has planned, it isn't going to work. The most damage you two will receive is that your plans for the next day might be a little muddled. I will keep you safe from everything and anything he conjures up, and then, you'll be able to forget about the two of us."

Jasper held his hands out to proclaim his mighty answer, "You two are nothing but meals for Madame Guil! Using the two of you, I'll gain her favor and the ability to negotiate an alliance with her! Then Lady Natalia will be so proud of me! I am her most loyal follower! Lady Natalia will always be mine and I will always serve her wishes, to whatever drastic end she so desires!"

Aurora seemed generally horrified, but Finley looked up at Basil, "You have any plans?" She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not at the moment, mademoiselle, but…uh…to put in terms you would understand…this one…is rather weak compared to me." Basil said.

"This one?" Jasper bristled with rage, "You know…" He calmed down and smiled, "You should really drop the whole goodie-goodie charade…after all…we are monsters…aren't we?"

He closed his eyes, "I'm not foolish enough to be swayed by the opinions of others as you are."

"You misunderstand." He snickered, "I may do whatever I want to achieve my goal, regardless of how horrible it may be. Even as I do these terrible acts, I'll still look the same. The same cannot be said for you, now, can it? I know how Vicissitude works."

He opened his eyes, giving him a questioning look.

"Soon it'll be your skin turning blue, and then your eyes will change colors…and then you'll get horrendous bumps on your body. Your form will twist and arrange itself into whatever it sees fit." He said, "You'll be an unstoppable battling machine, but you'll also be unable to walk amongst the humans anymore. You may say a vampire without humanity can survive just fine…but your base clan is the Toreador, is it not?" He challenged, "And _I'm_ the one who's doomed? You're on a timer, Basil, and every time you use Vicissitude, it gets shorter."

"How long until we get to Madame Guil?"

Jasper laughed, muttering something along the lines of 'ignorance is bliss.'

"You're not a monster when you're ugly…" Aurora said, "You're a monster when your soul is…"

"A preschool teacher and an amateur barista." Jasper growled, "I'll have to apologize to Madame Guil, tenfold."

Basil's eyes widened when he heard other voices, "Is…is that her?" He asked, but he was disappointed, the next room's company were the other serpents of light.

"Jasper's back!" Axle grinned.

"It's about time." Drake said, crossing his arms.

"So, these are the sacrifices." Selina licked her lips.

Jasper grinned, his mummies wilting away, "Good…now that you're here, I don't have to expend my blood."

Drake looked at Finley and Aurora, "Nice sacrifices, boss…"

Basil held a protective arm in front of them, his corresponding wing stretched out as well, "Off-limits."

Drake's expression wilted, "Crap…Basil the Volgirre? What's he doing here?"

"Did he follow you, Master Jasper?" Selina asked.

"This isn't good…" Axle said, "With him here…our plans…"

Jasper nodded, "It's unfortunate, but now he's involved. It's of little consequence. He seems to be content with just watching everything happen. That won't impinge anything."

"Oh, is that right?" Drake smiled at Basil, "You like watching girls die?"

"Hey, maybe they'll get _turned_ instead. That'd be kinda hot." Axle said.

"We'll…we'll be just fine." Selina said nervously.

"Oh, will you?" Basil gave a confident grin, "I sense your fear, all of you. I defeated all of you on top of Natalia's tower, and when the time's right, I'll do it again. I just need you snakes to guide me to Madame Guil, and my centuries of searching will finally be over."

"Finley…what do we do?" Aurora asked, clinging onto her friend.

Her blue eyes looked determined as she looked up at Basil, "The only thing we can do is trust him."

Basil looked at the four Followers of Set, "Onward, you dogs. I came here for Madame Guil, not you idiots. Go."

Jasper faced forward, "Serpents of Light, move out!"

"You know, since you defected from the Sabbat…that name hardly makes sense…"

After another half an hour or so, the large group made it to the heart of the cave, where Madame Guil and Irving were waiting for them.

Irving bowed at Finley and Aurora, "Welcome, o most esteemed vampires…to our humble abode—"

"Irving." Madame Guil snapped, "Those aren't the vampires."

"O-Oh…" He looked over to the serpents of light, "Welcome…o most esteemed vampires…to our humble abode…"

Jasper grinned, "Charmed, I'm sure…Jasper Greenfield, honorary Setite of Lady Natalia." He said.

"Natalia, hmm? You work for Kemintiri's childe?" Madame Guil asked, "How delicious…were I still part of the Camarilla…I would detest her existence…but I have since seen the light in those matters, and I welcome her envoys."

Finley watched on with suspicion as Aurora closed her eyes and shook, clinging on to Finley for dear life. Madame Guil stepped towards Aurora and Finley, "Ah…so these are your offerings…hmm?" She licked her lips, "You know how to pick fine women, I'll give you that…" Finley grimaced while Aurora hid her face in her shoulder. She kept pulling Aurora away, backing them into the wall.

Madame Guil didn't get the memo, she got closer, looking at Aurora, "This one is much prettier…" She said, "But the poor darling's scared stiff…she can't think straight." She smiled at Finley, "This one's much fiercer. She's got a fire in her heart, this one. Very sharp." She said, "Oh, if only I could take this one's brain and place it inside her." She looked from Finley to Aurora, "Oh wait, I can."

Finley stiffened up, holding Aurora tighter, "You stay away from her."

She laughed, "And what are you going to do to me, little girl? I'll turn you both into vampires, and you'll be my slaves!"

"Do whatever you want to me, but let her go."

"Finley, no…" Aurora looked up, her eyes watering, "We'll…we'll stick together…"

A part of the rocky cavern exploded, revealing Sirius and Dragomir. The former lit a cigar, putting it into his mouth, "Alright, bitches, we don't have all night. I wanna go home and please my wife."

"No!" Jasper's eyes shrunk to the size of dots, "The one-eyed snake…Natalia's childe! Sirius!" Basil too, narrowed his eyes in silence, wondering how these two newcomers were going to handle the situation.

Madame Guil glared at Sirius and Dragomir, "What business do you have with me?"

"Burying you." Sirius said, "You Madame Guil?"

Irving scuttled back to the cavern wall, basically hyperventilating at this point.

Dragomir giggled, his hands in his pockets, "If I knew there was such a party here, I would have come to crash it much earlier! Who wants to dance first? I've been told I do a wonderful tango. Someone, quick, fetch me a rose." He snapped his fingers, then his eyes sharpened as he looked at Madame Guil, " _Excusez-moi. Peut-être que le_ Bourree _est plus approprié._ "

Madame Guil glowered at him, "Who is this hooligan?"

"Hey…" Sirius looked at Basil, "Aren't you Sabbat?"

Basil gave him a questionable look, "Aren't _you?_ "

"We need to hurry." Jasper said, "Sirius is almost as strong as Lady Natalia…yet he doesn't follow her ways, this could get dangerous!"

"Ah." Basil said quietly, "So these two could be a fortunate development…"

"I must say, I'm a little disappointed my reputation does not pursue me." Dragomir said, licking his lips in a gaudy display, as always, "That will change after this night."

Another section of the cave exploded, revealing Arthur, as well as about fifty hunters from the Society of Leopold. "Aha…I had a feeling the lot of you would be here…"

"Hunters?!" Madame Guil screamed.

"Aw crap…" Sirius said, "It's that vampire who threw it in with the hunters! He's like…half-LaSombra, half-Baali…or something…"

Arthur chuckled, "There are more high-ranking vampires under this dreadful bedrock than a haunted house, did you _really_ think we wouldn't try to purge you?"

Dragomir laughed and laughed, an undead hyena.

"Uh…I feel like we could run and no one would notice…" Finley said quietly. Aurora was too paralyzed in fear to respond.

"This doesn't concern you." Basil looked at Arthur, "Leave now, your men will surely die if they do battle in here."

"You are not my commanding officer…Frenchmen." He grinned.

Basil scowled, "You English brat…" He clenched his fists, then he calmed down, "No, I don't have time to focus on him…my mission involves her." He looked back at Madame Guil.

"Frenchmen…Englishmen…" Madame Guil said, looking from Basil to Arthur.

"Frenchmen, Englishmen, Hungarian, Indian, it matters not." Dragomir held his hands up, "It's our parents that are the deciding factor, isn't that right, serious one?" He looked over to Sirius, "If not for your mother, you'd have no inclination to join the Camarilla at all, now would you? It was the same tale with my father, I'll tell you!"

Sirius blinked at him, surprised, "I guess Natalia constantly destroying the world did shake my influence a little…"

"These pests all need to die." Madame Guil growled. "First I'll take the sacrifices, I'll drain them dry."

"I won't let you." Basil guarded them.

Her eyes widened, "Those eyes…that voice…"

"Wait…you mean to say…" Jasper started.

"Yes." Basil finished before he could, "She and I…are one in the same clan. Volgirre." He said, looking at Dragomir briefly, "I suppose as you would put it, she's my mother."

Dragomir giggled through his teeth, "How exciting!"

"I've been searching for you for hundreds of years." Basil said, "At first, your heightened status in the Camarilla made it impossible to find you, and then you…up and abandoned it."

"Give me…the two girls…" Madame Guil clenched her fists.

"Was it not enough blood, Madame?" Basil asked, "The French Revolution? That wasn't enough blood for you? All those heads rolling off the Guillotine, that wasn't enough? You want to kill more? How far to the beast have you fallen?"

"It doesn't matter." She fumed, "I'll kill you, and then I'll kill them!"

His eyes slid over to Jasper, "Why you want to associate with a poor woman so far gone like this is beyond me…"

"The truth is…" Jasper said, he and his followers chuckling, "Those offerings for Madame Guil…they aren't for an alliance." He raised his hands in the air, his eyes utterly crazy at this point, "I wanted to lull you into a false sense of security so that I could diablerize you! With all your powers and your potent blood inside me, I would be the perfect king to Lady Natalia's queen, we will lay together forever in her tower and all shall bow to us!" He laughed, "And my plan isn't even on the verge of failure, in fact, things are working out even _better!_ " He said, "Because, what, _four_ other vampires in here want to kill you? They'll weaken you plenty for me to drink your essence! Then I'll be the unchallenged ruler, Sirius and his band of fools won't be able to stop me!"

"You…sniveling little ingrate!" Madame Guil yelled, showing her bestial claws, as blue lightning coated her, "I'll show you, for your putrid betrayal!"

"Try, and try as you might…" Jasper said, as Selina turn into a jaguar, Axle turned into a snake, and Drake activated Potence, getting his daggers out.

Sirius laughed, "Look, my mission here is just to kill Madame Guil, so let's get on with it." He said, transforming into a massive snake.

Arthur lit on fire, then he cloaked himself in shadow, "And my mission is to kill all the vampires in the world."

Irving screamed, cowering in the corner, "These guys are all monsters!"

Dragomir let his bones crack and snap into place as he morphed into his Protean form, pumping Celerity and Potence without hesitation to land the first hit on Madame Guil and make it count.

Madame Guil flashed out of the way, towards the other side of the room, "Nice try!" She cackled, "You're much too slow for me!"

Finley tugged Aurora back, further and further towards the mouth of the cave. They were nearly freed, but a jaguar jumped in front of them, growling.

A black and blue blur flashed through it, the jaguar coughed up blood and was smashed into the wall, as Basil regrouped in front of the girls. He put one hand on Aurora's shoulder and one hand on Finley's, "Let me help you escape." He said, "I'll lead you out of this cave while they're all distracted, and then I'll come back to face Madame Guil."

Finley nodded, thanking him briefly as he guided them out.

Dragomir seemed astounded at first that she foresaw his attack, before he realized his Celerity wasn't really all that quick. Anger boiled in his chest in the form of disappointment, and the Beast inside him opened its eyes. He held his chest and stumbled back, willing the frenzy down. He couldn't get cocky now. Not with so many people watching.

As a few more opening moves were fired, Sirius slithered over to Dragomir, the only reason Dragomir could tell that it was him and not a hostile serpent of light was that the snake had one eye, he quickly morphed back into his human form, "This looks like it's gonna get really ugly." He said, "But I got an idea."

Dragomir's feral eyes darted to his companion's, giving a slight nod as his growl quieted.

With their comrade now flattened against the wall, Axle and Drake ran at Madame Guil, but she was able to dash around and avoid all attacks. "Nice try, but none of you can hit me!"

Arthur started blasting fire at Madame Guil, but he missed too. He looked at his soldiers, "Open fire at all of these vampires!" He ordered, and gunfire lit up the entire room.

Sirius, half-using Dragomir as cover, vomited up his heart, handing it to him, "Keep this somewhere safe. Guard it like it's your life."

Dragomir blinked a few times, then stuffed the organ down his pants. It was somewhere he'd protect with his life, alright. Sirius nodded, running off into the fight.

Selina turned back to her human form, a huge gash in her body as she tried to join the battle, she wearily looked at Axle and Drake, then she hissed, "Basil…he took those two girls…and he's escaping! I don't see him anywhere!"

"What?" Drake asked, "Shit…it barely matters now…let's just kill Madame Guil…or better yet, leave her weak enough for Jasper to kill."

"But…I don't see Jasper anymore either."

"Crap…" He said, "Can you still fight?" He asked.

She nodded, changing back into a jaguar and lunging at Madame Guil, but she was able to avoid all three of the serpents of light and keep them at bay.

Considering Guil was going to take a lot out of him if he focused all his efforts on her, Dragomir turned his attention to Arthur. Lighting things on fire would certainly be a problem anyway. He dashed forward to whack him in the face with a huge mitt, maybe swipe his jaw clean off.

He slashed through a shadow, "Very well then, fire at this one." He ordered, and his soldiers opened fire on Dragomir.

His body glowed with Fortitude, rearing his head back to head-butt him.

Arthur smirked and caught his head with a flaming hand, "Impressive." He drew his sword with a free hand, slashing him, "But I've seen better Fortitude…much, much better…at least your Protean makes up the defense for your weak Fortitude."

Dragomir snarled as he burned, twisting his head and pulling away, morphing back into a human form. "Forgive me, she seemed to put more stock in Protean than all the others. It was hardly existent at all when I got it."

"Ah, yes…the vampire custom of eating each other…you'll have to forgive one. Diablerie, like many other vampire traditions, I don't observe…"

"That's quite alright, you're pardoned." He laughed, "What does that make you then? A hybrid? Half-blood? Enlighten me. You seem so educated on our condition yet so opposed."

"I am part of the Angellis Ater." He explained, "Our order is one with the Inquisition, the society, if you will. It is our job to purge vampires."

"Your blood. Is it dead or alive?"

"Dead, of course." He said, "Or else I wouldn't have access to these Disciplines."

Dragomir laughed, "Now you mustn't chastise me so. If I started yammering on about the synapses and interpreters in our minds I'm sure you'd be just as lost!"

He held his sword firmly, "Enough of this." He ran at him.

Without fear at all, Dragomir raised a hand and caught the blade, blood spraying in Arthur's face. Dragomir seemed unaffected. "Tell me boy. What do you think of the Nazis?"

"The…what?"

"Nazis. What are your thoughts?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I fought against them, all the way. I worked closely with the British military, when the Masquerade permitted me so. I spoke with Mister Winston Churchill a great many times. They were a menace to our country, and to the world."

"What makes you think that?" His eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure you've read in the history books what their ideology was composed of."

"I don't give a damn what some seventy-year-old historian has to say. I want to hear _your_ thoughts." His feet pivoted to grant him more leverage when Arthur pushed harder.

"They were willing to wipe out anything that isn't them." He said, "They wanted total and complete world domination, the very definition of _evil_ , that's why so many world powers came together so that we could stop them."

"Now." Dragomir waved a finger, the one not bleeding, "They attacked their own kind, didn't they?"

"What are you saying?"

"Your purpose is just as pointless and absurd."

"Ha! Preposterous! And what of vampires?" He challenged, "You eat us off the streets, not caring if we survive or not, and if we do, it's just another meal for you for next time. At best, we can become your slaves, or…Embraced…into your cruel brood. _Embraced_. The word for hugging, sharing emotion, comfort. Your kind have twisted and morphed that word until it's something unrecognizable. You may go ahead and make the great claim that hunting vampires for sport is an inexcusable act. But I'd say that compared to what vampires do to humans, it's justified."

He shrugged, "Do you think those who have been Embraced are to blame because of their condition?"

He hesitated, "I suppose…it wouldn't work that way…"

"What about yourself? You're like a Jewish Nazi!"

"That's not true, I destroy the rest of you monsters before you take advantage of humanity."

"We don't all take advantage of humanity. There are a good many of us, like myself, who do. And a good many, and I mean a _good many_ , who do not."

"So you're all to be burned."

"You'd be burning the innocent."

He held a hand up, shooting fire at him. Dragomir pulled himself away just in the nick of time, "Face it! Your purpose is flawed, counterproductive, pointless! Another purpose is calling, waiting for you, waiting to be dug up and lived out…"

"And what purpose would that be?"

"Seems like something to look forward to."

He narrowed his eyes in thought, then he looked towards the rest of his soldiers, "Concentrate your fire on the other vampires. We'll save this one for later."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the mega-scene, but it is a shorter chapter. Mounds of fluff await on the horizon…Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty! (whistles, horns, confetti) Happy Christmas Eve! Here's the death of an old saggy vampire to celebrate!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own my OCs, but I do own—oops—I _do_ own my OCs, I do _not_ own Bloodlines OR Madame Guil.

* * *

Trying to wander out of the cave proved difficult in itself. They were so warped in fear earlier that they didn't notice how long it took Jasper to take them to Madame Guil. Basil was doing everything he could to lead them out.

"It should be another few lefts." He said, "And then you'll be out of here, back to your lives. You can pretend that this was a nightmare."

"Oh, I will, you can count on that…" Finley said, wondering if someone spiked her coffee at one point.

Basil's eyes shrunk, someone was guarding the door, "You…" His eyes then hardened, as his wings spread out.

Jasper's grin was cold and merciless, unfeeling as his eyes were crazed, "I don't think I remember allowing any of you to escape."

He frowned, "I don't understand." He said, "Madame Guil is back there. You have your audience with her, you have all you need to put your plan into motion. You don't _need_ these girls anymore…"

He chuckled darkly, "Right now, my followers are probably weakening your old boar of a sire right now. I think if I had a nice _drink_ , it would restore my energy, so that I may drain Madame Guil once and for all." He looked from Finley to Aurora.

"I already told you before, so I don't see why you would think I'd let you touch either of them."

Jasper started laughing, throwing his cape to the side, "Watch me…watch me…Lady Natalia! Watch me kill this fool and take the precious kine vitae as my trophy!"

"What a fool…" Basil muttered, getting into a fighting stance.

They both stood opposite of each other, saying at once, "I need to get rid of him quickly, and save my strength for Madame Guil."

"We should just run, Aurora." Finely tried to tug her along.

Jasper held his hands out, a green glow coming from them, as he summoned a countless array of mummies, "All in the name of Lady Natalia…I will succeed in my goal!"

"You call drinking from another vampire until she dies a goal?" Basil asked.

"It's better than what you wish." Jasper said, "You just want to kill her. That would be a waste of her pure blood and her powers."

"She needs to depart to the afterlife." He said, "Having her blood live on inside you is both abhorrent and disgusting. I won't stand for it."

"You won't have much choice in the matter." He growled.

Basil flashed away. To the girls, it looked like he was moving so fast, he turned invisible. He would only reappear after an attack was done. All the mummies coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground as they were killed. Jasper was attacked next, he crashed into the wall, grunting.

Basil flashed back towards the center of the room, his wings coated in blood, "I never got to ask you your age." He said, "I'm assuming _much_ younger than me…given your meager performance…"

Jasper gave a stray chuckle, only a little bit of blood on his torso, "Was I supposed to feel that? Is that how you deal damage?" He asked, "I think I know the gist of your fighting style."

"Oh?"

"You may be fast, but your attacks lack any bite behind them." Jasper stood firm, "If your attacks are as weak-winded as that, you won't stop me."

"Is that so?" Basil flashed towards him, knocking him back yet again. Jasper coughed up blood and skidded back in the ground.

He regained his footing rather quickly. He held a hand out, blasting a massive sandstorm towards Basil. It was Basil's turn to get bloodied and fall back. He crashed into the other side of the room.

Jasper snickered, standing proudly, with his chin up, "Brag all you want…but you could never stand up to the sands of Egypt."

Basil slowly got up, shredded bloody scars all over him from taking the brunt of the sandstorm. He dusted his shoulders and wings off, facing ahead. They both looked about equally injured, yet they still looked raring to go.

But his hat was gone.

Basil's eyes shrunk, as his head all of a sudden felt incredibly cool. He put a hand on his head, his face looking pressured as he didn't feel any wool. His eyes darted around, frantically looking for his hat.

Jasper burst out laughing, "You're bald?! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Can you even _grow_ hair anymore, or did the curse of Vicissitude take that away from you too!" He laughed and laughed, "No wonder you wear that cloth rag on your head, I wouldn't want to be seen either if I looked anything like you! First you have those ugly wings to deal with, next you want to tell me that you're bald too! Oh, but I suppose Vicissitude has been quite _kind_ to you if those are the only things you have to deal with! Maybe I should bury you here and now and save other lifeforms the trouble of _looking_ at you."

Basil narrowed his eyes. He held a hand out, the red orb of Vicissitude formed in his hand, lighting up his face with a red glow, not making the antagonistic expression on his face look any nicer. He dove at Jasper with the combined might of Celerity and Blood Buff. Jasper tried to block the blow, but he was smashed back. Jasper screamed in agony and coughed up blood, getting knocked through three stalagmites in the process.

As his bloodied form hit the ground, Basil flashed over him, striking him with such force that a huge explosion of bedrock, blood, and gore sprayed in the air.

By some miracle, Jasper got away from the onslaught, only to start booking it by begging, "Please…don't change my beautiful face! Have mercy! Leave my beautiful face out of this!"

Finely looked horrified, while Aurora just kept shaking and grabbing onto her friend. "Let's just…just take us out of here." Finley ordered Basil.

"I…I won't let you go…" Jasper coughed, trying to stumble after the two girls, "I won't let you go! All of my hard work! I won't let a bald homeless fool take it away from me!"

Basil grabbed Jasper by the neck, slamming him against the wall with such force, the entire room shook a bit, "Your arrogance will cost you dearly." Basil snarled, "You should be thankful I'm even _considering_ sparing you."

Jasper squirmed, eventually freeing himself, "You fools…you don't realize…my great plan…all for Lady Natalia—"

A gunshot was heard, Jasper made a horrible choking noise, as a small red hole was now in his torso. He collapsed on the ground, not moving.

Sirius blew smoke from his cigar to the side, smoke coming out of his pistol as well, "Jeez…doesn't that idiot ever shut up? I mean, I get it, he wants to get in Natalia's pants…but…jeez…he's being played for a fool." He said, then smiled at Finley and Aurora, giving a whistle, "Sure knows how to pick sacrifices though."

Basil stood protectively in front of them, wincing, as there was likely still sand in his wounds, "Whose side are you on?"

"Relax, I'm just joking." He said, "Pretty sure we're on the same side. I'm Camarilla." He said, "I'm here to kill Madame Guil. Guess she's your sire."

He nodded, "To be honest, I had always dreamed of joining the Camarilla…but…I had feared since my blood was so closely connected to her…that I would be killed for trying to apply."

"Nah, I'm related to Kemintiri, and they don't care, I'd say you got a fair shot."

Finely paused, "So, he's dead right? The…crazy bastard? We can go home now?"

Sirius crossed his arms and smiled, "Course, I probably led the rest of 'em here with me…so…"

Basil's eyes bugged out, "Why didn't you tell us that _before?!_ "

Madame Guil sprinted into the room, "Sirius!" She yelled, trying to slash through him with her animalistic, electrified claws, but nothing was happening.

"You wanna scratch my back?" Sirius asked, "Go ahead."

The rest of the serpents of light ran in, they all looked shocked that Jasper was downed. The three of them looked at Finley and Aurora, "The sacrifices."

Irving slinked in next, and bringing up the rear were Arthur and Dragomir, who seemed to have worked up some temporary alliance, given how much they were aiming at Madame Guil together.

"Curses." Basil fumed, "We're _exactly_ back to where we started…"

Madame Guil frowned as the umpteenth attack failed to do anything to Sirius, "It's just as I feared, you used Heart of Darkness." She looked at Irving, "Irving! Listen to me, and listen well! I want you to look for a dismembered heart, and I want you to crush it! Even a feeble human like yourself should be able to do it!"

"But…but Madame Guil…" Irving started.

"Was that hesitation in your voice?" She kicked him, "Do it, now!"

Dragomir snickered, "Ooh, this should get _very_ interesting…"

"Hey." Sirius looked back at Basil, "You mind taking out those Setite wannabes for me? If you do, I'll put in a good word for Strauss."

"With pleasure." Basil gave a hungry grin. His bones began to snap and rearrange themselves. He grew in size until he transformed into the Chiropteran Marauder. He roared, a bit cramped in the cave. Nonetheless, many looked at him in fear as he sped around, knocking out the serpents of light like flies.

"Huh…alright…with them gone…I can focus on this bitch." Sirius said, as he and Madame Guil stood opposite of each other.

"What…the hell…" Finley cowered back with Aurora, who started crying again.

Dragomir stood at Sirius's side, "She's too fast for me, but I have one trick up my sleeve. You'll have to give me a hand."

"Yeah, what's up?" Sirius asked.

Dragomir flicked his hand out and summoned a dozen ravens to flock down and swarm her head.

"Nice one!" He flew towards Madame Guil, tackling her to the wall and pinning her there.

"Oh, hey, let go of me!" She flailed about, punching and kicking at Sirius, but not even her claws were denting him.

"Quick, now, fiery guy!" Sirius said.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the last-minute nickname, nonetheless he blasted fire at Madame Guil, who screamed in pain.

Basil froze. He had finished off the serpents of light, so he turned back into his normal form, yet he stayed airborne. He watched from above. She was the one behind the French Revolution, and she was one of the most controversial Kindred figures out there. But, why did her agony tug at his heartstrings so?

The flames lit up everyone's figures with crude shapes, glinting in the reflection of Dragomir's glasses. He gave a deep and haunting laugh, watching the woman burn alive with such ease.

Madame Guil thrashed about, evidently still having some fight left in her, "This won't be the end of me…you…you fools…I'll just…I'll—"

A sharp wooden stick was stabbed through her from behind, causing most of the vampires in the room to react with shock and horror as she was now paralyzed.

Irving dug the stake around in her chest, his face angered, but his legs wobbling, "I've…I've had to put up with you for a while now…and…and I know…I might die from this…because…I probably did nothing…but…but I wanted to get a hit in too. Not for me…for all my friends…my classmates…the ones you murdered." He said, muttering to himself, "This probably isn't doing anything at all…ha, ha…" He sniffed.

Sirius and Dragomir exchanged a glance, then Sirius grinned as he faced forward, "I like you kid. You're gonna be my ghoul."

"What?" Irving gasped, "No, you're even scarier than _she_ is, no more vampires!" He begged. Sirius laughed.

Dragomir lunged forward and scooped Irving up like a slippery fish, hoisting him over his shoulder, "To go, please."

"Ah!" Irving screamed, "Please let me go! Please, please, please! I promise, I don't taste very good at all!"

Arthur looked at Sirius, "So what's your grand idea now?"

"I don't know…" Sirius poked at her face, "I kinda feel like she's standing up dead."

A cough was heard from the ground, "You're all wrong…" More coughs.

No one knew who was talking, until they saw Jasper, crawling towards Madame Guil. As if he had a fair chance as anyone did to the Elder. "I need to defeat her…you're all…you're all too weak…" He rasped, "I need…to drain her…for…for Lady Natalia…"

"Holy shit…I shot him…at point-blank…" Sirius said.

"Is he a cockroach?" Arthur asked.

Jasper kept pulling himself against the ground. He was only a couple feet away, but it might as well have been miles, "I must…I must endure…for Lady Natalia…"

"This is just sad…" Sirius said.

Dragomir sneered, dropping Irving into Sirius's arms before he stepped forward, stomping on Jasper's head, "Listen, _boy_ , enough is enough. The snake woman wouldn't want you no matter how much blood you soak your fangs with."

When Jasper's only response was a weak grunt, Sirius looked back to Madame Guil, "Alright, I guess I'll kill her."

"I should do it." Arthur said, "I promised my men the death of a vampire, I should be granted one."

"Alright, alright, calm the hell down." Sirius said, "Guess it doesn't really matter _who_ kills her."

"Stop!" Basil screamed as he slowly landed. His look was stern, that of a headmaster quieting a large group of quarreling children, "This is our business, not yours. Everyone else, stay out of this."

Arthur and Sirius exchanged a glance, then they moved away. (Not like Madame Guil was going anywhere anyway, with that stake inside her).

Basil caught Madame Guil's shoulders, "It's over now…maybe…maybe if you're lucky…you'll…you'll find him…"

Madame Guil smiled weakly, barely able to even talk, thanks to the accumulated damage and stake, "Basil…" She put a hand on his cheek, but just as quickly, she died, turning into dust.

* * *

After the mission's success, mostly all the vampires and humans left. The cave became a desolate wasteland once again. Only two vampires remained.

One of them was sitting against a stalagmite. His wounds were only partially healed, and the look on his face was one of bitterness and apathy. It was obvious that he was still trying to soak in everything that had happened around him.

She couldn't think of much else to say. "Are you okay?"

He looked at the platinum haired girl, not responding. He was surprised she was even talking to him.

She sat across from him, a very good distance, pulling her legs against her chest. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Another pause went by, for a minute or so, "Don't you resent me?" He asked, "After everything I've done…it seems a little strange that you would conduct yourself around me as you are now."

"Everyone acts out for a reason…"

He slouched in his posture, "Act out…" He repeated, "That's what I was doing, wasn't it?"

"May I ask what you are?"

"We were all vampires, in that cave." Jasper explained, "My specific type is the Follower of Set. We're snakelike, our clan was born in ancient Egypt."

She closed her eyes. Poor thing must have had a headache. "Monsters are defined as what's inside."

"I know. You said that before."

"Because it's true…it's all I could think of…" Her eyes opened a tiny bit, "If you're a kindhearted vampire, you aren't a monster."

He gave a light chuckle, "I'm not sure there's such a thing."

"A kindhearted vampire? Maybe not. I'm not sure that exists in people either."

"Your perspectives changed."

"Hmm?"

"After tonight…you've either given up on humanity…on vampires…possibly both…"

"No, I don't think so…I've never doubted the chance that humans are the only…creature like this on the planet. I've also never felt we're divine perfection. I think there's a place for you, as for everyone else, somewhere."

"Hmm…you're quite the accepting young woman."

"…a flaw of mine, in Finley's eyes…"

"You might've died without her." He said, "I was more than prepared to have you both killed. It's for that reason why I'm so surprised that you still wish to speak with me."

"Because I think you…need a helping hand…"

"You think I need help, hmm?" He asked, "…maybe I do…"

"I don't have to be the person to help you, but there should be someone."

He looked up at the cave ceiling, "Dalton. That's who I blame for all of this…if…if it weren't for my silly rivalry with him…none of this would be happening…"

"Who was he?"

"We were stepbrothers…we got along…but we always wanted to outshine one another. It carried onto our adult lives. We joined different branches of the military because of it. It drastically changed both of our lives."

"This started in the military?"

He nodded, "He was killed during his duty, while I was Embraced into the Setite clan. Hmm…I suppose I could just say we both died, and I would technically be right."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Maybe it was the loneliness that got to me…or…perhaps…I just _imagined_ that Dalton was still alive…challenging me to rival him." He said, "So I learned all that I could to the Jyhad, Kindred society…and I met Lady Natalia…er…I mean…Natalia…who is a _very_ controversial figure in our brood." He said, "She's looking for her master so she could subjugate the world. The events in this cave were just another mission for her. I…I wanted to be like her…powerful…I think in a twisted way, I was trying to honor Dalton's memory…"

"So you never really did feel the drive to just be cruel for no reason, then…"

"I don't think anyone does."

"Neither do I…"

He looked her in the eye, "You should probably get back home. You have somewhat of a purposeful life to lead, I'm sure."

"And you don't?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure exactly _what_ I have anymore…"

"I think your life has just as much potential as mine does."

"Perhaps."

She slowly stood to her feet, then approached him and held a hand out.

He grabbed her hand, standing up, "If I abandon Natalia, my associates most likely won't stand for it."

"Is there any way for you to…to disappear?"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out." He said, "I need to find a new path for myself, that's what Dalton would have _really_ wanted, not for me to descend into darkness."

"Do you have somewhere safe to stay?" She gently let go of his hand.

He nodded, "My haven's not far from here."

"O-Okay…" She took a step back, "So is my coffee shop."

He half-smiled, "It isn't."

"You're welcome there at any time. Maybe not when I'm asleep."

"I'll only be out at night."

"I close at two."

He smiled, "Very well. Aurora, is it?"

"Yes, that's right."

* * *

He hadn't moved from his spot. He was knelt down in front of Madame Guil's ashes. There were probably about five Volgirre in existence, and now that number had lessened. He felt as though the entire world were just a little bit colder now, with the sheer fact that he was one of the last ones.

He had since found his hat, but he nonetheless glared at the top of his head, and his wings, the two things he hated the most about himself. How did she do it? She still looked as divine as she did on the night of his Embrace, two-hundred years ago. He supposed he should have just considered it lucky enough that the curse of Vicissitude was so kind to him, but that's because he used it sparingly in the last two-hundred years. With all the times he used it tonight, maybe his skin would turn blue.

He sniffed, a hand over his face as tears streamed down it, "I…I'm surprised you're still here…mademoiselle…" He said, "You strike me as a very busy woman…"

Finley jumped. She didn't think he knew she was there. "I mean…it's like…three AM…I'm usually asleep by now…"

He brushed more tears away, but more came, "It was selfish of me to allow that Setite to carry out his plan and bring you two down here…but…but I needed to see her…one last time. For that, I do apologize…"

"It's fine…" She said slowly, "I'm sure she's…in a better place…"

"I…I didn't expect myself to feel this way…when she…when she…" He sniffed, "She turned me into what I am today…but…we were fairly apart…she and I…" He turned to look at her, his face extremely wet with tears, "I'm mourning a mother I hardly got to even know…"

"It's okay…I mean…I'm sure if I got to hear who my mother was at the same time I learned she was dead, I'd…probably be upset too."

He brushed more tears away, "There weren't many women like you, back when I was human." He said, facing ahead again, "I think I can honestly say its better that that's changed."

She chuckled softly, "I'm sure there were women of all sorts back then…some like me and some like Aurora."

He stood tall, this time, no more tears came when he rubbed his eyes, "Perhaps I just wasn't paying attention." He faced her, "Though I'll never understood how she remained looking the way she did…I don't have much time left…soon I'll look even worse than I do now."

Her wits still seemed about her, despite some confusion. "Huh?"

"The Discipline I have…the power…Vicissitude…it's a power and curse in one. It changes my body. I think it's responsible for…" His eyes darted around as he self-consciously checked himself, "My new features…and the loss of my hairline…"

"Well, I mean, as ditzy as she is, Aurora was right about the whole monster thing. It's cliché but it's what's on the inside that counts."

"…you really think so?"

"Of course I do. You tried to save the two of us, so, that definitely accounts for something."

He gave a small smile, "I need a favor from you."

"Uh…yeah, sure."

"Keep what you saw tonight to yourself. Me, anyone else you saw down here. There's a reason vampires have been around since the dawn of time." He held a finger up to his lips, winking, "We typically cover our tracks."

"Easy-peasey. I'd be more worried about Aurora."

He blinked, "You're right…I more or less lost track of where she went."

"She's in here somewhere…" She looked around, then looked back, "Sorry about…being in the way."

"In the way?" He repeated, "You weren't in the way, your lives were put in danger…I should be feeling guilty, not you."

"Yeah, well…we were the idiots who fell for it. Really it was Aurora, she's head over heels for the looney snake-demon."

"Yes." He crossed his arms, stealing a glance at her, "Love works in funny ways, doesn't it, mademoiselle?"

"It does when you're Aurora." She muttered under her breath, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Why don't we go look for her, then I can escort you ladies back home."

"Yeah, that's a good plan." She nodded, heading off down the channel to search for her friend and finally get some shuteye.

* * *

 **A/N:** Basil's so cute…almost as cute as Irving…Thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-one! I think the theme of this chapter is deceit...Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"Has she finished with her tantrum yet?" Iphigenia's steps sounded clear and smooth on the craggy floors of the Nosferatu warrens.

Cressida was seated in a folding chair outside the doorway to her 'bedroom', which was more of a prison now than anything else. "I didn't agree to work for you to be your babysitter."

"I could really get used to this." She said, sliding a hand down from her rear to her thigh, "The girl isn't gorgeous but she has a body made for something."

"She's quieted down now. She has been quiet for the past couple of hours now."

"Oh, really?" Iphigenia asked, "Is she still alive?"

"I have no idea."

"That was your job, Cressida." She grumbled lowly, shrinking a few inches as she transformed into Gary, "Well, she'll be dead in the next few nights regardless." He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. The light poured in briefly, then was clamped out.

In the darkness of the room, he couldn't see a thing, until her bright gaze opened. Her eyes were bloodshot, but they shone with all the light they could. Gary grinned, "Hello Iggy. Hanging in there?" He cackled, flipping the light on.

She hissed and looked away, her claws and mouth covered in blood. It trickled down her arms from the nails there, down her feet from her ankles where she was once suspended. One of her ears looked as if it had been hacked off.

Gary sniggered, "You bring out the sadist in me, Iggy. Just when I thought I didn't need any help, you're here to remind me…"

She kept her eyes closed and her head pointed to the ground, "It's one thing to do this to a Toreador. Another to do it to a clan just as isolated as yours."

"Nonsense. You're more fun than any Toreador." He said, "They all say the same thing, they're all so concerned about their vanity, the people around them. You're fun because all you care about is your life, and that's already a joke!"

She looked up and glared at him, "It's a miracle you haven't been caught yet. They'll be down here any minute. I might not be the Tremere Magister, but apprentices don't grow on trees."

"Hmm?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, "Funny you mention the Magister."

"Why?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Because he feels _oh so terrible_ about what he's done and said."

She laughed.

He crossed his arms, "What's so funny? I don't think you would ever have the courage to laugh in the face of your Magister like that."

"It's not _him_ I'm laughing at. It's you. He would never say that. He has no regrets. He thinks out every action and word he speaks, any consequence is just an effect, something he expected. He would never need to apologize because nothing he does is wrong, to him. You're bluffing."

"Smart words for someone who's frenzied what, four times by now?"

"Maybe give me some goddamn blood and I'll be even brighter."

"I like you like this. Dumb and hanging from two giant sticks." He reached out to touch her chin and she lunged forward to bite his finger. It made him smile, "Have you had time to really reflect?"

"I've had plenty. I think I hate the Nosferatu more than the Sabbat."

"Oh, really? After all they did to you?"

"At least they were honest, straightforward! They never lied or tricked anyone. If they said they were going to kill you, they meant it. They were never gray, it was black and white!"

"I find that horribly ironic coming from your lips." When she snarled, he shrugged, "What, I mean it! You're the master of deceit! Dressing up like a man to earn more money, riding my coattails to the Embrace and jumping off onto the Tremere-express last minute. And let's not even talk about your littlest sister."

"I can proudly say I've never staked anyone to a cross and hid them in a hole underground until they rotted alive…"

He clapped slowly, "Bravo, Iggy. Your standards are as low as ever."

"Silence!" She demanded, her eyes buggy, "Either let me go or kill me now!"

"I _am_ going to let you go, so long as you behave." Those words silenced her, "Your Magister needs to speak with you. So I'm letting you go."

"How do you know he needs to speak with me?"

"Because I saw him in a Primogen meeting?" He said, "He was chatting all about it. He and the Prince are clearly concerned about your whereabouts."

"And how can I be sure you're not lying?"

"Lying about _what?_ " He was growing irritated.

"About…him…it's not like him to apologize…"

"Well, this is all secondhand, you know." He said, "I'm not entirely sure he wants to apologize. Maybe he wants to tell you what his favorite type of flower is. I heard him tell the Prince he needed to see you and make things right. Whatever that means, I'm not so sure." He shrugged, "In my books, that's an apology."

She stared at the floors, bloody tears tumbling down her cheeks, "I'm the one who needs to apologize…I've let it all go to my head…I want to go back more than anything else…"

"Oh, you poor thing." He stepped forward, "Hold onto that post and I'll let you go."

Her eyes were scared and excited at the same time. She slowly retched her hands back and clasped onto the wooden frames behind them to the best of her ability. He grabbed the nail, gritting his teeth as he pulled and pulled. She looked away and kept her eyes shut, not making a peep.

"That Malkavian really…needs to loosen some of his screws…" He grunted, "Get it?"

"Hurry up, please."

One last tug and it was out. "Phew." He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, "We need some Brujah strength down here to get these boys! Who should we call? Smiling Jack, Nines Rodriguez? I keep calling them to join my dinner parties lately and they're just not showing up!" He pulled the other one out with a little more luck, "Seems like they're just, _blowing_ _me off!_ " He snorted, "Get it Iggy?"

She was on her knees, her legs too weak to stand, "Do…do you think you could help me stand…?"

"I'll think about it." He stood there for a second, "I've decided not to."

She turned around and grabbed onto the post, using it to crawl up, then she slowly applied weight to her feet, hissing in discomfort with each step, "I hope I never have to see your face again."

"Yes, I agree." He said, then he paused, "Cressida, fetch her some blood, hose her down, too. We can't have her going to the Chantry looking like that."

"I'll…shower on my way back…" She raised a hand, looking from left to right, wondering where the hell the way out was.

"Why don't I escort you?" He offered with a grin.

"I'll do it myself." She muttered, leaning against the wall as she headed down one of the tunnels.

Gary sighed, a proud sigh, "See that she gets out alright, before the sun rises."

"You're kidding me." Cressida said, "You told me she'd be dead in the next few hours."

"She will. But it isn't about _when_ she dies. It's about _how_. And _that_ , my dear, is going to be the newest and most exciting mass of festivities on this side of L.A…"

* * *

Bright lights and white, sterile equipment was all the eye could see for a moment, before he caught sight of the dark skin of a nurse inserting an IV. His mind dragged behind, so he stared at her dumbly, trying to get words to come out of his mouth without avail.

Her eyes squinted as she smiled, "Are you waking up?"

That was a dumb question. Whatever anesthesia they'd put him on was absolutely perfect for knocking him out, not so ideal for conversation. His head rocked back against the stiff headboard, staring up at the ceiling. All he could do was grunt.

"Are you in any pain?"

Of course he wasn't. He couldn't even voluntarily move, let alone feel pain. He imagined this is what a coma patient felt like, or a vampire who'd been staked.

"I'm going to go get the surgeon, alright?" She said, her voice fit her profession well, because it was rather soothing and calming, "You stay right there. If something goes wrong, don't worry, we have the monitors hooked up and ready to go.

He let his eyes close as he took in the feeling of nothing. It was rather odd, not feeling an ounce of pain. He was used to stiff muscles, a sore back, aching joints. It wasn't as if his current status made him feel younger, it just made him feel dead.

His hand twitched. He slowly forced his eyelids to open, watching the spasm. And then, he reclaimed feeling in the palm of his hand. It slowly spread to his fingers, which felt cold. The temperature in here was cooler than he was used to.

He slid his eyes over to the window very slowly. Even his pupils were reluctant. A thought would go through and hit a wall, leaving a smudge there before it was finally interpreted to a motion and acted out in a half-assed attempt.

Trees. _Trees_ , trees outside. Where was he? Not in L.A., not that type of tree. He'd been moved somewhere, somewhere expensive, judging by the looks of the place. He was sure it was somewhere in California, not so sure about any other circumstances.

He played Jyhad so well, he never figured he'd have to be in such a human place and explain such a non-human phenomenon.

His neck tingled into awareness, as did his upper torso. His other hand started waking up too, and then a man strode in. He seemed young, lanky, oily but clean. "Ah, my newest and most favorite patient." His smile was all teeth, "How are you feeling?"

He slowly opened his mouth, it felt so incredibly dry. It was almost embarrassing, trying to work up enough saliva to actually speak. Finally he grunted out, "Great."

The surgeon chuckled, avoiding eye contact long ago and leaning in, investigating his work. He tried to remember what he'd done to get here in the first place.

"Does it hurt?" The surgeon asked.

"My leg?" He asked, "I can't feel anything yet…"

"You might not feel anything at all." The doctor said, "The surgery went without a hitch, which…surprised me, if you want my honest opinion." He chuckled, "I suppose I should really explain what we did."

"Pulled the bullet out, right?" Archie guessed, "Repaired the vein?"

"I'm afraid your condition was…a little worse than that." He said, "We had to amputate."

Archie's eyes widened, his mouth stayed open. He then looked down, trying to sit up and look at his now missing leg.

"Please, sit back, we don't want to disturb anything." He urged, "You'll be just fine. It was removed from the top of the knee down. The surgeon from the first surgery…well, he wasn't as proficient as we are here. His tools were unsterile and there was an infection. No less, he damaged nerves near the area…it was best for us to just remove the leg in general."

"First surgery…" He asked, "What first surgery?"

"You were initially operated on in the back of the truck. Your vitals were falling too fast. After the, uh…failure, for lack of a better term, you were taken here. It was enough to save your life, not enough to save the leg."

That damn brat took his apartment, took his money and took his leg. Oh, he'd _pay_. "…Christ almighty…"

The surgeon chuckled softly, "Really, the surgery here went so well, I'd like to call you my Mona Lisa. I don't think I've ever performed anything as perfectly as I performed this one." He approached a clipboard on the table beside him and flipped through. He seemed a little concerned, "This…can't be correct…"

His gray eyes flickered up towards the surgeon.

"They used this much anesthetic on you?"

He wasn't going to beat around the bush. "I have a high tolerance."

The surgeon seemed a little concerned, "Tolerance for _anesthetic_?"

"Tolerance for anything."

He adjusted his tie and gave an awkward sigh, "Alright…well…it'll take a while for that to…to exit the system, then. They'll have to flush it out with fluids or…something. That…that dosage is almost twice the lethal dose…"

He found that amusing, "Interesting."

"I'll send the nurses back in, I have another patient to tend to." He said, heading back into the hallways.

It took much less time for the nurse to come in. He was still in a partial state of shock, wondering how he was going to explain this to the Sabbat, let alone his sudden absence. He was sure they chalked him up as dead already.

He briefly contemplated whether they even needed a ghoul there in the first place, but the thought died quickly. It was a foolish thing to fear.

A new nurse came in, "Hi." She smiled, "How are you, Mister Fitzroy?"

"Fine." He watched her walk in, she seemed immediately nervous around his predatory look. He spoke as she looked over his charts. "This leg of mine. Or lack thereof. What are my options?"

"Your options?" She asked, "Well, it depends on what you can afford…Your insurance—"

"I can afford anything. What are my options?"

She nervously looked down, "Well, you could either settle for a wheel chair, if you have a wife or…next of kin to wheel you around."

He snorted. It must have been the engagement ring and golden band on his left ring finger. "What else?"

"We could…try a prosthetic. Now, even within those, there are trials. Betas, untested prototypes. And then there are basic, guaranteed models that are much simpler…it all depends on what you would want."

A prosthetic. He felt a little foolish for asking, "Remind me again, dear, a prosthetic, that's a metal replacement, yes?"

"Um…well, yes, it's a manufactured replacement. But, nowadays, they're much better. They're made of both silicone and metals, so they're sturdy and comfortable. It really depends on the model." She said, then added, "And they're custom made, of course, to fit the patient. That is, the more expensive options."

He rested his head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. It felt silly to be so attached to something like a leg, a limb, but it had been there for him for how many years? He'd taken it for granted for how long? Maybe the drugs were making him loopy.

She continued, "There are models that are more…more about function, and some that are more about looks. You know, some that look like a leg or some that just…look like a prosthetic." She jotted something down on the clipboard, rambling a bit, "It really isn't anything to be ashamed of. People always look at others who have handicaps like they're defects, like they're broken, but I think it shows just how strong and resilient we are." She put the clipboard down, "Especially in your case. They said you were dead for eight seconds. No heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. And then they pulled you back…" Her eyes were dark pools of chocolate, "I know I shouldn't ask this, it's not appropriate but…did you see angels…?"

Archie couldn't help but snicker. "Angels…" He repeated to himself, "Sweetheart, it was pitch black as soon as they put me in the back of that hospital truck. And if it wasn't, then I can't remember it."

She seemed genuinely discouraged, "R-Right…I'm sorry, please forgive me for asking…" When he didn't respond, she set the clipboard back on the table, "So, what…what exactly happened? I heard it was a gunshot wound…"

"That's right."

She looked back up at him, "Were you in a fight?"

"What is this, a police investigation?" He teased.

"Well," She played with the hem of her scrubs, "Funny you ask that. After your recovery, you are expected for an interview."

"Of course." He rolled his eyes, "As expected."

"You don't have to tell me anything, I'm just…I'm just curious."

"It's far too much to explain. I'd bore you." He lied, "I'm sure there's another patient somewhere who needs more treatment than I do."

"Well, I have to make sure you're comfortable first." She said, "Can I get you a new pillow? More sheets, less sheets? Do you want me to help you turn on your side or something? You've been laying like that for a while…"

As much as he wanted to feel her little hands all over him, he decided against it. He wanted to heal as fast as possible and something about moving around a lot sounded like an invitation for disturbance. "I'm fine. Whatever they doped me up on is working its magic."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

He craned his neck slowly to look up at the IVs beside him, "Anything I need are in those bags."

"Do you want me to see if we can get a TV cart in here?"

"I'm _fine_."

"Okay." She gave a smile, her shoulders drooping as she stepped closer, adjusting his blankets anyway, "You're making my job very difficult. I get paid for this, you know. It isn't asking for much."

He snickered, listening to her tug on the sheets, feeling the pillow beneath his shoulders get poked and prodded a few times, "Are you sure you're comfortable?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Alright…I'll be back in half an hour, okay?" She asked, "Press this little button here if you need _anything_."

"I understand." He said, listening to her footsteps as she padded out of the room and down the hall.

Dead for eight seconds, and he couldn't remember a thing. He supposed Kindred were dead too, and it wasn't like they experienced anything different than he did.

And then he remembered something. A taste of a dream perhaps, some sort of mental image. He didn't know where it came from, but something about it felt recent. It happened so long ago, but for him to remember it now, he must have dreamt of it recently.

 _He stepped into the foyer, the lights off, but a distant glow down the hall. It had been a while since he had been here. When he was younger, even by just a few years, he remembered the place smelling less like shit and strange chemicals and more like cologne and smoke._

 _Without fail, his hands found the light switch, and he almost jumped when he saw a small boy standing in the doorway. For sure, if he kept walking, he would have bunted the child across the hall._

 _He'd grown a lot in such a short span. His hair was blond but had the same thickness of Archie's, his eyes held the same intense stare. It set something off in his chest, seeing a small human standing in front of him, staring him down like a feral dog. The last time he saw the thing, it was in a blanket, screaming its head off. And here he stood, a real boy, a real person. Not so much a baby, a thing anymore. An actual person. He shrugged the thought off. If he got attached to the kid, he'd die. It wasn't worth it._

 _He strode forward despite the boy's surprisingly menacing glare, pressing his hand against the top of his skull and heading towards the staircase._

 _The boy snapped, screamed, "Mama! Mama!"_

 _The hairs on the back of Archie's neck stood up, "Pipe down, you brat." He spat. The boy cowered, the guard dog melted into a puppy within a heartbeat. His eyes watered and he started to cry. Archie's scowl probably didn't help._

 _And then she came down the stairs. Strangely ethereal, her skin practically glowed. And yet she looked terrible. Her ratty tank top which was his a few years ago, so were the briefs she was in. Her hips were wider, her breasts looser, her stomach wider. Her cheeks were fuller and her eyes were duller. Her hair spiraled down her back in a fashion that still managed to catch his eye._

 _They looked each other over for a long time, the cries of a toddler served as the background music for the romantic reunion. He didn't even look at the newborn in her arms with a bubble of drool in the corner of its mouth._

 _Her eyes overflowed like her son's, only one side managed to leak down her cheek, "Where the hell were you?" Her voice was weak._

" _What is that?" He looked at the baby in her arms._

" _What do you think it is?" She spat._

 _The toddler ran over, his face red from screaming without results. He grabbed onto his mother's leg and pounded at her with tiny fists. She struggled to remain balanced._

 _He wasn't quite sure what to think. He stared at the little human, then looked back up at her, "Who's is it?"_

 _Her jaw dropped, like the question he asked was that incredibly stupid. He thought it was logical. The back of her hand met his cheek, the sound quieted the small child at her leg in an instant._

 _Archie's eyes lit up with fury. He turned to her, 'The fuck was that?' written on his face but not spoken in words._

 _"It's yours." She thrusted her arms out, the baby jolted from its safe and warm dream, heavy head clonking into his chest. He hardly caught the thing before she let go._

 _His?_ His? _The boy was his. Not this, this thing. There was no way she got pregnant_ again _. "This isn't mine. I had a condom."_

 _Not exactly the right thing to say. "You had a fucking condom, huh? What about the night before that? The morning after?" He scratched the back of his neck. "And yes, I was on the fucking pill."_

" _What's the big deal?" He held the infant like a loaf of bread in one arm. It didn't like that and started moaning in a tiny voice. "You're a woman, you're made for this."_

 _"I'm made for this?" She gasped, "You son of a bitch!"_

" _Am I wrong?" He smiled, "Wasn't this what you wanted when you quit working for me?"_

 _She pushed herself away from him, "No. No, I'm done putting up with your bullshit!" She screamed, "You're neurotic! You're going to kill me!"_

" _Winnie. I wouldn't dream of it."_

" _No, no, no!" She screeched. Archie flinched when he felt the toddler grab onto his leg, but the boy wasn't angry. He was scared. He was hiding behind him. "I'm done! You take them both, they're yours, they're not mine!"_

 _"They came out of you."_

 _"And they came from you too, you bastard!"_

 _"How am I supposed to know that? You could be lying to me. Anyone could have knocked you up. I'm a hell of a lot safer than any of the other clients I signed you away to."_

 _She grit her teeth, "You don't need to do a fucking blood test to see the results. God, just look at him!" She pointed to the rug rat at his leg, "He looks just like you!"_

 _"He looks nothing like me." The woman had a point, but if he had the chance to drop both, he'd take all he could get._

 _She gave a stout laugh, "I'm gonna fucking hang myself…" She brooded, "I'll slit my wrists and jump in the tub…god, I'll just jump off the fucking building, then what?" She looked at him with a crazed smile, "They'll be all yours, won't they?"_

" _These kids aren't mine, Winnie, I don't care what you say." He insisted, "Unlike you, I work. I deal with bullshit you couldn't believe out there, I make money to feed your hungry whore-mouth and your whore-children, and for what? You can't even handle that? You can't handle being kept in a safe place with a working shower, a full refrigerator and an extra pocket of cash? You can't even be grateful!"_

 _"You're absolutely insane…" Her voice was low and deranged, "This isn't a life, raising your fucking kids without you…"_

 _"They aren't mine!" He grit his teeth._

 _The child in his arm screamed as he squeezed it a little too tight. He flinched and looked down at it, holding it with both arms._

 _Winnie turned away, her eyes leaking as she sobbed into her hands. The boy shuddered and wiped his tears and nose on Archie's pants, but he was too angry to do anything about it. The baby opened its eyes, they were as fiery as Winnie's._

" _Lark…"_

" _What?" He looked up at his wife, "What did you say?"_

 _"Lark…it's…it's her name." Her chest shuddered, "I named her Lark. Lark and Killian…"_

" _The hell kind of name is that?"_

 _She reached forward and grabbed Killian's arm, pulling him away from his father, "I want you to make a fucking choice already. Either take your things and get out, or stay here for more than three goddamn hours."_

 _"You know I have work."_

" _I know, you have work, I'm not a fucking idiot, Archie!" Killian looked like he'd rather stand with his somewhat collected father, rather than be held back by his shaking and psychotic mother. "That doesn't mean you have to be out at all hours of the night and day, leaving me here alone!"_

" _I know you're not alone." He grunted, "You have Susan."_

 _"I don't have Susan because she's_ dead! _"_

 _Archie looked away, then looked back at the baby in his arms, "Take this thing. I came to find her."_

" _Maybe if you fucking kill yourself, you'll find her in hell."_

 _He snorted, then turned away, "I'll see you when there are bills to pay."_

" _Don't you fucking leave."_

 _"Goodnight, Winnie."_

" _Archie, I swear to god!"_

That was the last night he saw her. He remembered the following morning, hungover, where he walked back into the apartment. It was that little nagging voice in the back of his head that told him to come back. Told him he forgot something there. Told him he should pick up some cash there for dinner with new potential clients.

When he walked in, the last thing he was expecting to see was his little blond son with his hands covered in blood, asking why his Mommy was napping in a tub of fruit punch.

She'd gotten what she wanted, hadn't she? She got _him_ to be responsible for the kids.

In a way, maybe it was all her fault. He never blamed himself from the beginning. Archie rarely blamed anyone for the way everything was, he distributed it evenly. But was it really so much his fault that she killed herself? There were plenty of single mothers in worse conditions who tenderly cared for their children no matter what.

He might have been 'psychotic', as Killian called him, but he wasn't going to die when his kids still needed him.

* * *

"Sister?" Halcyon watched as Iphigenia opened the door and shut it, taking a deep breath in through her nose before she stepped forward and hugged her littler sister.

"I missed you…"

Halcyon looked up at her with worried eyes, "You were gone for only a night…"

Iphigenia chuckled softly, "I'll try not to take offense to that." She shuddered, "I need to shower. Where's Harmonia."

"…up the floor…" Halcyon still sounded very confused, "Why are you covered in stains? And where did your ear go?"

"The Nosferatu." She growled, "They pegged me on a cross and beat me to submission…"

Halcyon didn't look shocked, like she should have. She looked confused, "But you were here, just last night."

"What? No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were! I told you to shower before you trolled off to the Chantry!"

"Halcyon, that didn't happen." She sighed, "You're losing more and more wit as the days go by…" She headed to the bathroom.

Harmonia came downstairs while Iphigenia was in the shower, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Our sister." Halcyon said, still perturbed, "She's home again."

"Oh…okay…"

"You saw her last night, yes?"

"Yes."

"She claims she was not here last night."

"But she was."

"No, maybe she wasn't." Halcyon stood up and paced, "But who was?" There was a loud, banging knock on the door. Halcyon turned to it, instantly alarmed. "Sister. Go upstairs."

"But that could be Sam—"

"Go. Now." Halcyon demanded. Harmonia looked upset before she ran up the stairs. Halcyon pulled her hair out of her face, adjusted her robe, then opened the door.

A bunch of thugs were on the other end, armed to the teeth, they all gave hungry grins when the door was opened, "This the place?" One of them asked.

"Pretty sure." A second said.

A third hoodlum glared at Halcyon, "You Iphigenia?"

"No. She isn't here." Halcyon said.

"This even her house?" Some of the gangsters exchanged a glance.

"Whatever." They started pouring in, at least three dozen of them barreling in for the doorway, "Remus says that this is where she lives, so we'll have to leave an impact for when she comes back!"

Halcyon snarled, taking her belt off, then using it to choke one of the guards. In his surprise, she flung his back up against her front, tucking her knee between his legs and yanking upwards to paralyze him in pain. She didn't stop there, grabbing his ear and biting it, trying to tear it off.

"Damn it, this little brat!" One of the thugs snapped, "She's feistier than I thought!"

Most of the others aimed their guns at her, while more of them kept pouring in, to Halcyon's horror, they seemed to at least be clocking in at fifty men at this point, "We'll give you one last chance, you little bitch!" One of them said, "Give us Iphigenia, or else this house is going to be toasted, and everyone living here will be dead!"

Halcyon let the man collapse to the ground, licking the blood from her lips. Her eyes turned to the windows, her next plan of escape.

"Hey, you listening!" He snapped, "Remus wants Iphigenia. Dead or alive."

"Forget it, she's not listening, let's just fire the missiles."

Her eyes landed on the next person closest to her, and she started mercilessly beating on him too.

Their eyes widened as the thug screamed out in pain. "Screw this!" He yelled, "Fire!"

A horrendous pang of multiple explosions erupted throughout the house, completely destroying it, and rendering it to rubble.

The gangsters all coughed and brushed the soot off themselves. The house was nothing but charred rubble at this point, but everyone in it for the most part were okay. The culprit who fired the rockets, they were another part of the gang, not too far away.

Adding the two sections of the gang together, and they were about three-hundred men strong. And counting.

Halcyon heard a ringing in her ears for the longest time before she uncovered her pounding heartbeat. She scrambled forward, searching out her sister, finding her strung out across a wooden board. Any blood that she had washed off herself had now reappeared.

"Sister…" She panted, thankful she wasn't dust. She grabbed a torn piece of fabric for Iphigenia to use to cover herself, since she was in the shower.

Harmonia whimpered, limping over to her siblings and clinging onto Halcyon for dear life. Iphigenia held an arm over them, glaring at the thugs.

The guy with the rocket launcher lowered his steaming weapon, "Okay… _one_ of these stupid bitches are Iphigenia, right? We don't have all night…"

"I don't know." Another said, "Remus said we should just kill them all on the spot…so…guess that'll have to do…"

She stood, grasping the cloth over her chest but still hardly managing to cover herself, "I am Iphigenia."

"Sister, no!" Halcyon cried, holding onto Harmonia tightly.

A chorus of clicked and shuffling was heard as all the guns were now aimed at Iphigenia, "Alright, whatever…any last words, before you die?"

"You're not going to let the man himself hear them?" Iphigenia asked, "I think I'm at least owed an explanation."

"Look, we were just ordered by Remus to kill you and your stupid sisters." One of the thugs swatted a hand.

"I guess he doesn't want to waste time on you anymore." Another said.

"Precious." She snorted, "I want you two to run." She said lowly.

"We could never—" Harmonia started, but Halcyon silenced her with a muffled hand, running off with her.

Iphigenia held her hands out to use Blood Salvo and at least take down or distract them while her sisters ran. She knocked a dozen of them down for good, "Damn it, focus on Iphigenia!" They all started firing at her.

Iphigenia was riddled with bullets. But for some reason, screams were coming from the gangsters. "What the hell is that thing?"

Sam was making his arrival to his house, or his rubble, rather. Balancing most of his weight on his walking stick, he began to call upon Necromancy, a purple glow of skulls went around his decaying hand.

"It must be some zombie! Damn Tremere must have summoned it!" The thugs turned towards him, "Fire at this thing first!"

A horde of zombies and skeletons rose from the ground, sponging the lead. It didn't even affect the latter group. The skeletons laughed and powered up with Potence, slicing down nearby thugs with their swords. Halcyon turned over her shoulder, her sister crying on it. "Samuel…?" She said softly.

Iphigenia gave a shaky breath with her pierced lungs, collapsing to her knees and using another blood salvo.

Iphigenia was attacking them from one side, and Sam's skeleton soldiers were attacking them from another. Because of this, their forces were being eaten away at from multiple vantage points. "Damn it, kill the head zombie! Quick! Try using close-range!"

The few thugs that had clubs or bats started to use them, running for Sam while his skeletons were killing their friends.

Because Sam's walking stick was so razor-thin, he opted to use it as a sword, slicing holes through their vital areas, or slitting their throats, killing them in speeds a Celerity-user would be jealous of. With his free hand, he'd hold it out, and nearby hoodlums would immediately rot away, to nothing but hardened cadavers.

"He can…he can fucking make people _decay?_ " One of them shuddered, "Damn it…everyone, attack the zombie at once!"

Iphigenia felt relieved, sure, but then guilt flooded her mind. She'd reduced this man's house to rubble too, for what cause?

Sam held a hand out, Thanatosis coming to his aid once more. Another horde of them rotted away and fell to the ground. He raced forward and clashed with one of the last hoodlums.

"How…how are you so strong?" He asked, watching Sam's muscles bulge out.

"The strength I take from others by infecting them is added to mine." Sam said, outmaneuvering him and stabbing him through the chest.

The thug made a choking sound, giving Iphigenia a pleading look, "Call your zombie off…please! We'll leave…we'd rather be punished than face this!"

"He isn't mine." Iphigenia snarled.

Sam killed the assailant anyway. It was rather quiet after that. For one thing, there were no more Sabbat thugs anymore. He looked out at the wreckage, sighing as he tried to sift through it to find anything salvageable.

A strong wind blew, sending a bunch of papers flying. Mostly all of them landed near the Crystallia sisters. They were ancient, Sam seemed to have horded them from at least hundreds of years ago, given how old the paper looked and how worn the writing was.

Sure enough, the years went as far back as eighteen-sixty.

" _Lincoln's election divides the states! Eleven states secede from the union!"_

" _Under Jefferson Davis, the Confederate army stand proud! Robert E. Lee, Stonewall Jackson, and Sam Salamanca!"_

The headlines from sixty-one to sixty-two were quite positive. (Assuming the papers were written by a southerner). They seemed to claim that the war would be won by the south, and slavery would stand, and the confederacy would be legitimized.

Then the papers from sixty-three rolled around.

" _Disaster strikes! Stonewall Jackson requires amputation, and Salamanca goes missing!"_

" _Jackson dead on the Sabbath. Salamanca still not found, assumed dead. Robert E. Lee resumes the war on his own."_

A year or two later, and the Civil War was won by the north. And then more papers blew around from hundreds of years ago, to about now. Sam could've really crammed all this information into a history book, if he wanted to.

Halcyon scrambled to pick up the papers, while Iphigenia let them blow over. "Sam…" She weakly stood to her feet, "I…I had no clue he would…come after me…"

Sam looked at Iphigenia, "It's alright." He said, "I still have my room in the red tower. I'm sure if you spoke with Strauss, he would give you one as well."

"I can't." She said, looking bitter and afraid, "Not with them. I don't want Strauss to know about them. I don't want to think about what sort of punishment I'd face."

"Strauss knows about both of your sisters."

"…what?" Her shoulders dropped, her jaw agape, "H-How?"

Now he looked really confused, "You and he spoke about it…while he was reprimanding you…"

"Reprimanding me?" She asked, "I haven't seen Strauss face to face since he first took the throne…"

"… _someone_ who resembled you spoke to him…the other night at the Chantry…I wasn't there myself…but…Strauss said he spoke to you. Reprimanded you and your Magister. He seemed rather standoffish about the entire affair."

Halcyon scuttled forward with her sister, "Yes, that's right. Iphigenia here says she did not enter your house the other evening, but Iphigenia there most certainly did."

Sam briefly transformed into Iphigenia, "So someone used Obfuscate." He demonstrated, turning back into himself.

Iphigenia looked terrified, then distant, "That's…a power of Obfuscate?"

"Yes…and I think I had a feeling on who did it, too."

"Gary." They said at the same time. She then cursed and turned away, holding her forehead, "I knew that bastard was lying to me! He told me Mister Madison wanted to apologize, but I bet he'll liquefy me on sight!"

Sam held his arms out, "This is all my fault." He confessed, "Strauss had me teach him the Mask of A-Thousand faces technique to Gray to ensure his loyalty." He said, "I had no idea that he would use it _within_ the ranks of the Camarilla."

"Of course he would. He does anything for amusement, especially to piss off the Camarilla. Like his little reminder that he cares more about his clan than his sect…"

"Catching him on it would be far from simple."

"I don't care if we catch him or what, because I know he'll weasel his way out of it. I just don't want to die, and I don't want them to die…" She closed her eyes, "I don't even care if we have to ghoul both of them. Halcyon would really just need a new regnant, preferably someone a little less shifty than Jeanette…"

"That can be arranged." He said, "I'll assist you."

"Why?"

"Because without that, you'll have nowhere else to go."

"But why do you care?" She asked, "Why do you care about me at all? About any of us?"

"Because we're part of the same organization." He said, "Even though others have forgotten, one must treat their brethren with respect, and assist them, when times are turbulent."

She continued to stare at the rubble, then looked back up at Sam, "What should I do first?"

"We'll head to the red tower, I'll buy a bit of time from Strauss by telling him that an extra few rooms in the tower need to be rented out. He trusts me enough, I probably won't even have to mention who they're for. It'll then be up to you to find masters for your sisters."

"And what about Madison?"

"…whatever Gary did in the Chantry…it probably adversely affected most of the other Tremere's opinion of you."

She gave a shaky nod, "Right…I'll…see what I can do…"

"Sister." Halcyon said quietly to Harmonia, "Are you injured?"

"No…" She trembled.

"Can I borrow your robe, then?"

"S-Sure…" She took off her white robe, a sweater and skirt on underneath. Halcyon slung the robe over Iphigenia's shoulders. It was too wide and short for her, but it covered her up, at least. Iphigenia hugged herself with the cotton wrap, staring at the ground as they walked forward.

Halcyon looked up at Sam, "We're very sorry."

"It's alright." Sam said quietly, "It was a Sabbat attack in nature, right? Nothing you could've done."

"I could not make enemies left and right…" Iphigenia said quietly, reaching to touch what was left of her ear.

Sam looked at Halcyon briefly, then ahead, "Well…now you know…this is what I really look like."

"Yes." She said, "Does it look like I give a damn?"

He gave a dry chuckle, "Whatever we had, if we indeed had anything, it's over now." He said, "I no longer have any interest."

She looked at him for a long while, then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Harmonia shuddered and looked away.

"This isn't a game!" Sam snapped, "For a while, I had all of my life locked away, who I really was, what I really was about. I lied to you. I lied to you about who I was. I lied to you about _what_ I was. And you, meanwhile, kept on your path to make money, by whatever means necessary." He said, "So in that respect, we were more or less even. But that was before…" He started, "Now the balance has shifted away…and because of that, I have no intentions of continuing this."

She stopped walking and so did he. The other two looked back, Iphigenia said something quietly to Harmonia, then she walked ahead.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She put her hands on her hips, then held out the stacks of papers, "Is it this? Is this it?"

He looked her up and down, "You've learned more from that than anything I've ever told you."

She flipped through the pages again, then looked back up at him again, "Time has changed us all. I like to think you and I might have met in a previous life of mine. Perhaps when I was a courtesan, hmm? Perhaps we weren't together, but perhaps we met, you spat at my feet and I looked away in disdain?"

"A guilt-trap won't work." He said, "After all, you got to have your cake and eat it too. I lost my insurance, you know everything about me, yet you still get to share yourself with the world."

"I share myself, not you."

"And I'm through with it all." He said, turning away, "Besides, I knew that eventually, you or your sisters would figure out what I really am. I knew our relationship was on a timer, from when it started. It was never serious to begin with."

She watched him walk forward, rolled her eyes, then stepped ahead of him, catching up to her sisters.

* * *

 **A/N:** Iphigenia, blowing up houses since…forever…Wonder how Samuel Salamanca's past will continue to unravel…


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-two! The return of the roommates! How I've missed them…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"I've noticed something about you three." Strauss said, "There seems to be a something that…resonates…between you all."

Slade smiled, looking from Dragomir on his left, to Tess on his right, "You could say something like that, yes."

"We've known each other for a very long time." Tess said, "Those two since they were children."

"I see." Strauss said, "And of course, there was the siege on LaCroix's tower. I believe you were all there for that…" He mused, "Fonder times, surprisingly."

"Debatably…" Tess murmured, looking away, while Dragomir gave his deep and haunting laugh.

There was a light, timid knock on the door, "Hmm?" Slade asked, "Who's that?"

"The fourth Kindred I have planned to enter." Strauss said, raising his tone only slightly, "You may enter."

The sound of her heels were light yet sounded firm, "Hello." She said quietly, like she wasn't sure if she should have said it at all.

"Aw." Tess said quietly, watching her enter and tip her hat.

"Delilah is one of the apprentices in the Chantry." Strauss said, "She will aid you on your mission."

"And what is this mission, exactly?" Slade asked.

"Recently, the Sabbat have been taking drastic measures at injuring our forces." He explained, "They've been going to residential areas, trying to eliminate us one-by-one, rather than take on this tower specifically. We are going to modify that strategy, and use it against them."

"Whoa…so…we're gonna go to a Sabbat guy's house and kill him?"

He nodded, "I have many spies informing me as much as they can." He said, looking at Delilah and smiling, "Delilah has informed us that most Sabbat members live in Lafayette's castle, similar to how most of us live in the red tower. But there are exceptions."

The three roommates looked at Delilah, "You went undercover, without getting caught?" Slade asked.

"Yes, that's right." Delilah nodded.

Dragomir, meanwhile, snickered away, "You dirty little thing. You'd better be careful around me." She looked up at him with a bit of nervousness, then turned back to the Prince, obediently waiting for his next directions.

"In the ensuing nights, you will be sent over to Sabbat territory, most likely in Las Vegas…to assassinate their personal. I will gain more information as I am able, and you will be notified when your transport is ready. If you're fortunate, this will only take a few nights." Strauss said.

"Yes sir. It will be done." Delilah gave a small bow.

Dragomir on the other hand gave a slightly irritated sigh, nonetheless he nodded, "Ensuing nights, you say…how ensuing?"

"Once I conclude a few meetings." Strauss said.

"Very well." Dragomir agreed.

* * *

Despite how high they were in the red tower, Derek's brow twitched with irritation upon the sound of a nearby firetruck, blaring its horn. Even in the daylight, those pathetic humans couldn't keep their piggish noses out of trouble.

It was a bad habit he had picked up, insomnia. Bad especially for Kindred. He'd lie in bed for hours anyway, gather an hour of sleep in spurs of five minutes at most, so what difference did it make if he paced around the place instead, the curtains shut, the lights off? Ella couldn't hear, or if she had, she didn't care.

He was just fine during the daylight hours.

Today, he sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking of her. Oh, but when _wasn't_ he thinking about her. He told himself he was guilty as much as he told himself he wasn't. His thoughts weren't always inappropriate, however. Sometimes, and a good portion of the time, he wondered if he was treating her well, just on an intrapersonal level. In all honesty he had no clue what the proper sire-childe relationship was supposed to be. He knew what it _wasn't_ supposed to be. He knew why he never would sire a childe so long as he lived, despite what he'd been taught.

His hands curled into fists. Not fists of anger, or pain. Fear. Why did she always smile when she dropped the burning match in his palm, and why did he never snap back?

Curiosity caused him to look at the flesh there, in the center of his palm. Five mistakes. During his _agoge_ , he made five mistakes that spurred his sire to punish him physically. He remembered the way her gloved hands danced across a thin stack of paperwork as she told him how trifling and meaningless physical punishment was. How she could never resort to something so horrid.

His dead lungs filled with cool air as he pictured the sight of ashes.

It should have granted him solace. The night a representative of some sort stopped by the mansion and told him his sire had been burned to death after her dress had caught at the gala. He was about two nights away from being introduced to the Prince.

Of course it caused uproar. It was why he was in the position he was in now. He remembered sitting in that bowed-head position before the nameless elders he was never taught of, listening to the nameless rules they had come up with that he hadn't known.

They gave him awkward pity. Some mentioned similar cases where they simply advanced the neonate regardless of the sire's final declaration, others mentioned killing him off as a waste of their time.

They decided to compromise. An elder Derek couldn't even remember the name of introduced him to the Prince in a highly formal way that made his skin crawl with terror, then he was dropped off the edge of the world in a quiet city and told to either give in and die, or make his name known. He had to establish his influence without the help of any other Kindred.

It was a task he failed. Derek Parker did not wear failure well.

He resented his sire from then on, and still did. He remembered his Embrace well, the night itself, how enamored he was with her. He thought she was The One.

His blood boiled as he remembered the scowl on her face. She'd ask the most trivial questions! She might as well have asked what color her socks were that evening, and she'd be furious in an instant. His snippy and sarcastic answers certainly didn't help. No amount of threats doused that.

Only the strike of a match.

He recalled waking one night in a warm hold of hers, tip of her tongue tracing his ear. She leaned in to whisper something erotic, perhaps, but she only cursed his impure blood and burned his shoulder with the candle on the night stand.

Fire was her favorite weapon because it was so clean and terrifying to him.

Ella came to mind again. How pure she must have thought of him. How impressive he must have seen. He knew some things, but, he couldn't call himself a Ventrue. His heart burned when he thought about it. Ingrates such as Sebastian LaCroix were able to call themselves Ventrue due to nothing but circumstance, but because his twit of a sire decided to light herself on fire, he was left nameless? Oh, what a city would he have, what a country, what a world it would be if he could own it.

It was idiotic. It was all entire idiotic. Working for a Prince, hoping to attain _dignitas_ through respect for a _Tremere_ Prince. Was his apprenticeship of Ella even worth it if the Prince viewed him as nothing but an underling? He would never attain attention until he established his own territory, but by now, he had already muddied his hands with Kindred guidance.

He held his forehead and seethed with the same burning rage that consumed his head for the past sixteen years every night. If he was alive, he was sure his mother and father would have sought out some sort of medication in rabid fear of their son's decline. Derek never approached a frenzy, but he did approach smashing some furniture, cursing something foul and signing his name up for the Sabbat.

If she hadn't lit herself on fire, he would be capable, and it was that feeling of unforgiving that he warped into his arrogant nature. If he couldn't properly be a true Ventrue, what kept him from acting like it?

The man sought control, in life and in death. When he missed valedictorian in high school, his parents took him to a therapist after he nearly broke his brother's arm in a fit of rage. When Harvard didn't accept him and he could only afford Yale, he was prescribed medication. When his first date never showed up, he stalked her, and, that was fortunately where his sire bumped into him.

In death, he sought Ella as his outlet. As his therapy, his medication, his stalking.

The grandfather clock in the corner jolted him. He wanted to throw it out the window. He stood up, his back aching from the uncomfortable position he was in for so many hours. It was when Ella's door creaked open that his anger boiled down, infinitesimally, at least.

He couldn't stand being cross with her. He wasn't sure how Aileen did it.

She crossed her arms, "We need to talk."

He rubbed his brow, "You should be in bed…what time is it?" He stood up to look closer at the clock that he couldn't see in the dark room.

"I should be in bed, huh? The sun just set."

He stared at the clock in confusion, "Oh…it appears I've…lost track of time." He chuckled softly, in his button down shirt and pants, without the blazer or tie. "Another late meeting, I suppose." He bluffed poorly, sitting again, "Were you thirsty?"

"No."

There was a moment where Derek seemed to be reaching in his bucket for polite gestures and came up emptyhanded. "Very well. Did you want to go to the graveyard then? What's on your mind?"

"No…we need to talk about you…" She gestured her hands out, "And your various episodes."

He looked confused, offended, "I do apologize if I kept you up, but there is nothing you need to concern yourself with." He stood up, and for some reason, the difference between talking to him standing and sitting was a little more daunting than she had thought. He looked like he could walk across the room and hit her right across the face.

But of course, she knew just as well that he would rather die than think about something so disgraceful.

"Oh yeah?" She raised her brow, "Then why are you that one Kindred's slave? The other two hardly seemed to like you either. What's going on?"

"Oh." He sighed through his nose, " _That_." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look, darling, I'll explain at a later date, alright? For now, the cretin seems tame enough to stay away from you…if that ever changes, then I'll handle it…you're safe, is all I'm saying."

"But what happened?"

"That…that is what happens when you abuse Dominate." He paced towards the counter, his eyes drooping briefly with exhaustion, but they snapped open like nothing had happened, "I…had influenced him to…consume the vitae of an Anarch. To kill two birds with one stone. I did not know, however, that there was a very, very, and I mean extremely trivial." He turned and looked at her like it was of upmost importance, "Tiny, tiny tie to the Camarilla in his head. So…in order to not provoke the Prince or the Primogen or any…of the upper branches of Ventrue, we settled upon a…compromise. That is all."

"A compromise, huh?"

"That's right." He opened the tiny refrigerator and took out a bottle, pouring himself a glass, and another for her, out of habit more than anything else. "He tells me to jump…I ask how high…"

She sat down and took a sip, "So your life is in his hands?"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that." He snorted, "It's not quite that serious. You saw the effect of it, I loan money, complete…trivial tasks for him. It's really no different than a jobs a childe would do for their sire, but, in our case…" He shook his head, "He's been a Kindred for perhaps one year, and I've already made him one of the most powerful Kindred in the entire tower."

"They all hated you."

"Yes." He took a sip of his glass, then stepped over towards her, "You act as if that bothers you."

"No, it bothers me that it _doesn't_ bother you."

"Of course it doesn't bother me." He scoffed, "In the grand scheme of things, why does it matter if a handful of fledglings dislike me? Do you think when the Prince my age, when he was at the bottom rungs of the ladder, he was a saint? Do you think everyone viewed him as a god? Of course not. It took time and patience, practice and respect. I'll gain that with or without them. They are not important. None of these people are. The people I need to impress are those above me. The same goes for you."

"Phaedra doesn't like you either, and she's above both of us."

"Phaedra doesn't count either. Her clan isn't part of the Camarilla, and she wasn't raised into it. She's here, the Prince granted her a stay, but she could leave and become Sabbat tomorrow and no one would give a damn."

"She killed a high-ranking member in the Sabbat…" She said, "Doesn't sound too flaky to me…"

" _Flaky_ …" He repeated, never hearing the word used in such a way, "That is exactly how I would describe her. The only reason that woman is here is for the benefits. Real members of the Camarilla aren't riding the waves during the good times. They're facing the force of the storm, standing tall when it caves in. She was raised in an environment where running is ideal, and clinging to the healthiest host is the key to survival. That is how Independents work." He said, "They run, hide, and cling." He sighed, then shook his head, "I've had enough thinking and talking about politics." He drank most of his glass, "Simply put, my path to Princedom is set. It will take time and a considerable amount of work, but…I will get there, regardless of how…odd things seem now."

"You're going to be Prince?" She humored, "How?"

"Many Ventrue become Princes eventually." He said, "Consider this…consider this an internship." He said, "I will gain respect from this Prince, my work here will go on my record. I'll take that to the upper classes and they'll grant me a city, if I'm lucky, and from there…" He shrugged, "I've always been a leader, Ella. It's just a matter of somebody finally giving me the position. I've never had the opportunity to take it. There's always something in the way. Displaying my skills as a mentor and a teacher through you is a fantastic way to attract that sort of attention. A Ventrue, teaching an extinct clan how to be loyal to the Camarilla…" He practically sighed, "They might as well hand me New York." He lauded, "Especially if they knew of your temper." He sat beside her.

"Derek, you sit in your room all night and watch porn. I think you need to be a bit more realistic with what you _really_ amount to here."

He scowled, "Your abysmal opinion of me is what I find most offensive."

She gave a bored sigh, "It isn't an opinion, it's fact."

He sat back and crossed his legs, "I never liked my sire either. I'll take it as a compliment. It means I'm teaching you well if you're growing irritated with me. The best teachers are the most demanding."

"Get real. In the Society of Leopold, the generals were strong, brave men, who were capable of strategy and sticking to their values, their morals." She looked him in the eye, "And they're made up of humans, things you hate. So it's a little sad to see the smelly apes get it right before you do."

"You still cling to your humanity." He looked away, "You'll see my side of the story in due time. My sire said the same things to me."

"If I'm anything like you, anytime soon, I'll consider myself a failure."

He turned to her, a light glare in his eye, then he said, "Good. As you should feel. It is my duty to raise you better than I am."

"Yeah, well…maybe I should opt for someone else."

"You can't just…select another sire…" He chuckled, "Not anymore, at least. You chance for that has come and gone." He sat up, "Rant and rave all you'd like, but you can't change anything. You're going to have to get over it, am I understood? Too much of this attitude you're displaying now and you'll find yourself in deep trouble."

She stood up, "All I have to do is tell Strauss that the Kindred he selected for me is dysfunctional, and I'll be transferred."

And just like that, he snapped.

He stood up and forcefully set his glass on the table. She wouldn't be surprised if he had activated some form of Presence. She could _hear_ the silence. It was a high pitch buzz that rang from the sharpness of his movements to the flick of his glare. "You should be thankful." His voice was softer, it was _different_ , very, it was uncomfortable.

"No. I'm not. There are tons of other more capable Kindred—"

"You should be thankful you aren't a Ventrue." His voice boomed over hers without any sort of strain at all. She had never heard him raise his voice, and after this, she didn't want to. "You should be on your hands and knees, thanking me for not raising you in the same fashion every other Kindred in this building has had to go through!" He snapped, stepping up just an inch before her before he stopped and seemed to hang there, suspended.

"There is no _agoge_ for you. There is no trial, no tests, no questions or answers, no examinations, no dinner halls, no meeting places, no formal introduction to Princes!" He continued, shouting in her face, "You have nothing, and yet you spout out more flagrant disrespect to the kindness I've granted to you than any of the fledglings I've met!" He tore himself away from her in a rage, balling his hands into fists, "God, if you had this audacity! If you _were_ a Ventrue and you _did_ act like this, the amount of hell you would go through for just the _look on your face!_ Just that tone in your voice, moving your hand the wrong damn direction, you'd be lit on fire by now, hell, the _building_ would be burnt to ashes!" He shouted, the silence dead from the hanging he gave it. His heels were deep and constant as he thudded back over to her, "So before you decide to open your mouth and speak to an elder, a step-sire in a fashion that an irate teenage girl would use to her disorderly father…" His face loomed in inches above hers, "I would consider your position in this scheme." His eyes narrowed, his voice a cruel whisper, "Am I understood, Miss Ella?"

"No one likes you here." She said, "So it stands to reason that you've been complained about to the Prince a fair amount of times." She said, "So if I say you're incapable of teaching me, then that'll probably be it for you." She concluded, "Checkmate."

He grabbed for her wrists, "If you complain to the Prince, then you have no right to be in the Camarilla at all."

"Ew, get your grubby hands away from me!" She backed away, "I want someone normal! I don't want you!"

"You can't pick and choose everything in your life, you must deal with the cards you are dealt." He snarled.

"Not this time." Her voice went cold, "Since the second I walked in here, I've been more important than you. You've done this to yourself, bury yourself, burn bridges, cut yourself off from your fellow Kindred. If I make just a little bit of noise, you're dead meat."

"And what would you get out of that?" He asked lowly, "You think you can escape pain? Escape, what, discomfort? You haven't even thought about the guilt, have you?" He laughed, "Let me tell you all about it…"

"Anything would be better than you." She snapped, "Everyone else is so happy and content, even though we're at war…you just skulk around like a rat!"

A grin suddenly jolted onto his face, "Do you want to know what would make me stop sulking?"

She backed towards the door, opening it, "Don't make this any sadder than it already is."

"Don't you dare go to the Prince."

"…goodbye Derek."

"Ella." He shouted, "Don't make me do it."

"Do what? Dominate?" She held her cross out, "Doesn't work on me."

One of his eyes twitched. He tried Presence instead. A minute or two went by, as she raised a brow, then she left the room.

"Ella, come back!" He called, taking a few steps after her, "We'll sort this out in here like adults." He looked away, then looked back, "I don't even know what this is about! Just come back and talk to me!"

"You're not even an adult to start with."

"Oh, come now. Let's talk." He kept the door open for her.

"No."

"Ella. Please."

"No, accept your new fate with dignity."

"Ella…"

"What's this about?" They heard a voice, Phaedra stood in the doorway in her robe, "Some of us are quite busy _not_ having domestic troubles."

Derek sneered, "Get your nose out of this, witch."

Phaedra looked over towards Ella, "Do you need a distraction while you run?"

Ella's eyes lit up the second she saw Phaedra, she gave a quick nod.

"What's this about now?" Phaedra stood in Ella's way to give her coverage if Derek tried to chase her, "Did you try and rape her now? I hear that's surprisingly common in Ventrue."

"I would never—"

"Especially Ventrue who are having trouble with power management."

"That isn't—"

"What's the matter, Derek?" Phaedra cooed, "I just don't think you're ready for a childe. It isn't something for everyone. Especially those who aren't even capable of caring for themselves. I'm sure the only reason you really wanted her was so you could have someone hold your pieces together, hmm?"

Derek looked away, then went in his room and slammed the door shut. Phaedra chuckled and looked back to Ella, "Looks like one less nuisance for the Prince…though I wonder who he'll give you away to next." She strolled back down the hall towards her room.

She looked back, her face rueful as she heard the sound of both doors closing. The hallway was so quiet with her, all by herself, cold and alone. She went back and knocked on the door, "Derek?"

There was a slight pause, then it creaked open. She saw him there, properly looking scared.

She slipped in through the tiny crack, then closed the door behind herself, "Hey…maybe…things…uh…escalated…"

"Yes, I agree wholeheartedly." He looked away from her, "I'm terribly sorry. Please don't leave."

"I won't." She said, her voice was gentle, "I just…you're very distant…compared to everyone else…but…it's because you were burned, and treated horribly by your previous sire…"

He rolled his eyes, "It's just the _agoge_ , the other Ventrue endured the same treatment."

"You need help."

He crossed his arms, "As do you."

She scowled, "Shut up! You're about an inch away from death's door and you don't even care! You just wanna pout in here like a goddamn child!"

"I am not pouting."

"Yes you are! Even a hunter-turned-vampire like me doesn't need glasses to see that you're the disgrace of this tower. You'd be the last Kindred to be Prince of this place!"

He looked away, paced over to the couch, sat down, then rested his head in his hands, "What makes you say that?"

"I already told you…what…too busy ogling to pay attention?" She raised a brow, "It's all about the group dynamic and the respect the leadership carries. If a beloved Prince was replaced by someone everyone hated, the Camarilla in this state would collapse in on itself."

"How am I supposed to build rapport if those I'm supposed to respect are fools?"

"…and that's why I can't learn anything from you."

"It's coincidence…"

"No, it isn't. You're mine now. The moment you piss me off, you die." She smirked, "So I guess you could say your life belongs to _two_ Kindred now."

"This isn't anything new." He mused, "I gave my life to you the second I adopted you."

"No you haven't, you've only done it as a pretense to boss me around." Her grin grew, "But I'm a rare Cappadocian. And you're just garbage. So I get to do whatever I want now."

"And what is it you want? You wish to kill me?" He sat back, "Then what?"

"Then I could be taught by Phaedra. She'll _actually_ teach me."

He stared at the floor, shaking his head, "Where did this all come from…this argument?" But she wasn't there to answer, she slammed the door.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Slade asked, most of them felt like they've been cramped in the taxi for a while.

"Nearly there, just another few minutes." The driver said.

"Remind me why I have to sit in the middle." Dragomir growled.

"Delilah's sitting up front because she knows the place…I like the window seat and so does Slade." Tess said.

"That doesn't…ugh…" Dragomir moaned, closing his eyes, "Never mind."

Tess sighed, "I think it's nice to go out on jobs again."

"Reminds me of old times…" Slade said.

Dragomir shifted between them. Tess winced, "Ow, you're pinching me."

"Then move your ass over just another inch."

"I can't."

He quirked himself over a bit, elbowing her in the chest, "Ow…"

"I hate this…"

"Next time we're putting you in the trunk…" She muttered.

"We're here." The driver stopped at a dilapidated old house, "Uh…are you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, we're sure." Slade said, as the four of them got out. When there was the sound of uncivilized hissing and grunting, Slade got his swords out, "Damn it, I should've known that this place would be guarded…"

Dragomir stretched, his pants squeaking along with him, "Let's get this show on the road."

Tess drew her blade, "Where do we start?"

"Let's try this way." Delilah spoke for the first time, leading them forward.

Sure enough, a horde of Sabbat enemies came out, both ghoul and Cainite. Most sprang from the bushes, or through the broken front windows of the house. "Crap!" Slade dashed at them with Celerity, "Alright…we'll kill these losers, and drain who we can! We gotta save our strength for the Sabbat general who lives here! We gotta get in the house!"

Slade and Tess wasted no time cutting through people, while Delilah held her hands out and used Purge, essentially turning them into sitting ducks.

Dragomir chuckled, standing idly by with his hands in his pockets.

Slade panted as the three of them did away with the Sabbat enemies, "Alright…the front lawn is clear…is stands to reason that they'll be more of them inside the house itself…"

Delilah looked up at Dragomir, "Were you planning to help?"

"Yes, in fact, I was, thank you for asking."

She rolled her eyes, tipping her hat and entering the building.

They entered the household, standing in the entrance, "Jeez…the place is gross…Sabbat standard…I guess." Slade said, "Maybe we should split up…"

Delilah looked unsure about the idea, "I would be careful if we do."

Slade started to look around for a staircase, "I bet this guy'll be upstairs. Unless he ran away already…then this mission would've been pointless."

"Is your nose any good?" Tess looked up at Dragomir.

He started sniffing the air, "It all smells the same."

Once they found a staircase, they went up the stairs. "Damn it…how high up does this house go? It didn't look this tall from the outside…" Slade muttered, "I say when we get to the top, we split up. But…it'll be fine, we'll be within earshot of each other. House may be a couple stories up, but it's kinda cramped, honestly."

Delilah nodded, "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

When they reached the top, the hallway forked four ways, "Oh, this is perfect." Slade smiled.

"I wish you all good luck." Delilah said.

"I think we'll need it." Dragomir adjusted his glasses as he cackled and walked forward.

There was a sudden explosion from Slade's room. The explosion was so big, it caused the house to topple on its foundation, for the most part. Flames, smoke, and blood burst out of the room, as Slade screamed out in pain. It was more than one keg of Astrolite, that was for sure, and while the house was now falling apart, Slade seemed to have taken the brunt of it.

Dragomir scrambled closer to Slade, pulling him up to his knees, "Hey, hey, Slade!" He shouted, "Don't die yet…"

* * *

 **A/N:** What's with the Sabbat and all these explosives? Talk about lazy…Thanks for reading!


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-three! One heck of a VTMB kick, huh? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also Jasper.

* * *

Waking a sleep-walker is dangerous because the jolt from being in a new location could actually shock them to death. After all, they don't know they're sleep-walking, they think they're safe in their room, under their covers, snug as a bug in a rug.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and if his heart wasn't already dead, it would be. So immersed in a dream about driving, the stillness made him feel like he had whiplash.

Maybe it was just because he used a pillow for the first time in weeks instead of rocks.

He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face, taking his phone out of his pocket after letting it ring a few times. New place, new furniture, new smells and feelings.

Then he remembered where he was. He picked up his phone before it stopped, "Yeah?"

He didn't expect her voice, "…K-Killian?"

His eyes closed as he sat back on the couch. Since when did cloth and stuffing feel so damn good? The fact that he was shirtless made it _so_ much better. He opted to lay back on the couch, to feel more of the squishy cushions.

He was gonna have to leave this Phoebe chick a serious tip for letting him sleep on her heavenly couch. No less for an entire week.

"Yeah, what's up, Harper?"

He was hoping if he went in with a pleasant attitude, he'd get the same thing back, it'd be a short conversation, and he could get back to cuddling with these pillows.

"I…I just wanted to call and…make sure you were alright…"

"I'm fine."

She seemed jarred by the short response, "Where are you?"

"In a witch's cabin."

"…what? Is that…is that code for something?"

"Nah. Pretty much…straight up, witch's cabin. Hey, but she's pretty, so…I dunno, if she's gonna bake me into some ash-cookies or something, least there's that."

"…are you high?"

He snickered, "No. Look, I'm fine. You're alright? You're safe somewhere?"

"I'm in the red tower."

That got him up, "What? Shit, are you calling me on their phone?"

"I'm not that dense, sweetheart. This is my personal line."

His shoulders relaxed, "They still can't tap it?"

"No."

"You're sure."

"I mean, one can never be sure with the Nosferatu."

He rolled his eyes, pressing his thumb and index fingers against his eyes. He remembered driving that car in his dream. It was a Mustang, he was driving it along a straight road, horses galloping alongside him, the wind in his hair. It was absolute perfection, and he was pissed it couldn't be happening right now. "Nice talking to you. Bye."

"Are you safe?"

"Am I safe?" He asked, "No. I'm never safe. Night."

"Please stop trying to hang up."

"I don't want to talk." He said bluntly, "Look, I'm just not in the mood."

"Killian—"

Now his anger started to show, "Look, I don't know where the hell you got the guts to call me without an apology being the first thing out of your mouth."

A slight pause, "I'm sorry."

"Pfft." He sat back and combed his fingers through his hair, "Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" He looked up at the ceiling, observing the construction from an artist's perspective. It was neatly done and tidy, with a homely feel. It certainly felt like a witch's cabin, which was strange, because he absolutely adored the vibe. "I'm just not in the mood to put up with this, alright? Can't we just pretend this never happened?"

"What did I do…?"

"I mean, you fucked with me, when I was entirely uninterested. And, uh, hmm, let's think, ah, right, you frenzied at me."

A static-filled pause, "I'm so sorry…"

"Uh huh. Look, Harper, you seem to be a pretty nice girl under all that…those…booze-filled layers, but…I'm not interested in flings or…friends with benefits, whatever."

"I understand…"

It hurt him more that he was right about her real intentions for calling. He at least had a sliver of faith she would give another reason for calling, or at least lie. "Vanderbilt alright?" He asked eventually.

"He's fine…I…I got him in a lot of trouble…"

"Pfft, like hell you did. He's after me now too, isn't he?"

"No. I told him to leave you alone."

"Look, you can't just tell him to do something and expect he'll do it. He does his own shit. God, he's just like her in that aspect."

"Anastasia?"

"Yeah." He rubbed a temple. Why did her name sound so painful all of a sudden? Since when was that the effect?

She spoke the words he didn't want to hear, "You love her, don't you?"

It was a heavy question, it felt like it pressed on his chest, "No. It's…it's…it's complicated, alright?"

"Did you do something to her?"

"Pfft. I did everything to her, you kidding?" He felt his body rush with fire, but not from excitement; from embarrassment, regret and anger. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do."

He scowled, "Yeah, well, I don't give a fuck what you want to talk about. I'm not obligated to tell you anything. Just because you're horny and bored doesn't mean I'm gonna entertain you. I'm not a soap opera. You prolly got a nice box 'a chocolates in your pantry and a huge flat screen with every fucking channel on the planet in that little room of yours." He sat up, "Why don't you do me a favor, turn it on, stuff your face and stop calling? Alright?"

"There's no need for this."

"I think there _is_ a need for this. I got a bad feeling this is gonna be a routine thing with you."

"It won't."

"Yeah, hate to break it, but if I get one vibe from you, it's obsessive."

"Obsessive?" She scoffed, "I am not obsessive."

"You've been lamenting about your dead boyfriend for like, twenty years. Don't even get me started with LaCroix."

"I'd love to see how you'd be if Anastasia died."

He grit his teeth, "If Anastasia died, I'd be the last person you should be worried about. I think your regnant would be my first concern."

"You're dodging my question."

"There wasn't a question in the first place."

"Then let me ask you one."

He raised a brow, "Alright. Shoot." His voice oozed frustration.

"Do you have any friends? Do you know what friendship is?"

He moved the phone away from his face, rubbing a hand over his forehead. Why couldn't he come up with an answer for her? Any name, just, any name to make her seem wrong. Nothing came up. His voice cracked when he said, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"So you and I are more similar than I had thought."

He grit his teeth, "You need to get the hell out of my life."

"Killian…I'm so lonely…I know you are too. Please, we can arrange something…"

"No fucking way. Not gonna happen, bimbo."

"You seemed so happy with me when you fucked me over your dresser…or was I Anastasia that night?"

"God, you're mental. I'm hanging up."

"No, don't."

"I'm waiting for you to say something that doesn't make me want to shoot myself in the foot."

"I can give you whatever you want."

"I don't want anything to do with you, Harper."

"Why?"

"Because you're…you're skeevy!" He said, "You're shifty and you're…you're fucking toxic. You're broken as shit. You need a fucking therapist."

"A therapist." She snorted, "Precious."

"Look, I get Vanderbilt isn't the…touchy-feely type, but you need to talk to someone, and it can't be me. I got way too much shit on my plate for me to be of any use to you."

"You were very useful to me."

"Harper, I can't tell if you've noticed, but I'm just fucked in the head as you are."

"And I love it…"

"Bye, Harper."

"No, don't…" She whined.

"Night." He shut the phone and took a deep sigh, "Fucking…women…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, standing up and grabbing his shirt. He was planning to get out of Phoebe's house, out of her hair before she woke up and wasted her time entertaining him, but it seemed he was far too late for that.

She stood in the stairway, leaning against the wall, an indeterminable look on her face. Killian pulled his tee shirt over his head and started putting it back on, "So…uh…how much of that did you hear?" He tried to unwrinkled the fabric by brushing his hands over it, "And uh…I didn't mean that…that women thing…" He said with a little smile. "Women are great. And I…I uh…shit, I don't mean that in a pervy way. You get it."

"I'm not a witch."

He was relieved that was what she chose to bring up. Of course he didn't show it. He could use something like this. "You know, I didn't mean it to be offensive. There are good witches out there. Like you." He hid his smirk well behind a poker face he had worked on for forty years. His arms were crossed but he didn't look too smug.

She walked right past him, "I should get started on breakfast."

"Look, I'll just go, I was kidding. I've been here for a week."

She looked back, "You don't want to stay?"

"I don't want to get in your way. Clearly you don't feel like making breakfast…"

"…I'll make an exception, for you…"

He snickered, "Alright, I won't pass that up."

She returned to where she was headed, her tiny kitchen. She prepared a glass of blood for both of them, sitting where she sat the previous night, and setting his glass where he sat. She didn't take a sip yet, however. Their eyes met, as she waited for him to sit across from her.

He eyed her over curiously, taking a seat, "This poisoned or something?" He lifted his glass, "You're not gonna drink it until I do?"

"Gangrel don't have access to any blood magic that I'm aware of."

He took a sip from it, "Still have trouble believing you're a Gangrel. You seem…I dunno…I mean, I know two Gangrel, and they're a lot wilder than you are."

"I thought my ability to overtake you as a spider was sufficient proof for that."

He leaned his forearms on the table, playing the angry card, but the way she heard his voice earlier, she knew he was just teasing, " _Overtake_ me…" He grumbled, "I bet if we did a rematch right now I'd whoop your ass. _Overtake_ _me_. Sheer luck."

"I bet I could defeat you even faster than the other two times we battled."

"That's a crock 'a crap. I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back. First time you got me, I thought I was hallucinating, so that's not fair. Second time I was hungry, not fair either."

"I would enjoy tying your hands behind your back immensely."

He sat back, one of his eyes twitching, "See, when you say shit like that, you sound like a witch."

"Now I'm just learning to embrace my title."

"Uh huh, sure…" He swirled his drink around like actual wine before finishing his glass, "You gotta get bigger glasses. My old man used to have these glasses that could fit like, half a bottle."

"I've probably had those glasses since the seventeen hundreds."

"Seriously?" He looked down at them, "Now I feel like I'm at an antique store or something…"

Her shoulders dropped slowly, her eyes wavered slightly as she looked at the floor, "This entire house could qualify for that…"

He flinched, "Hey, hey, I didn't mean to…to insult you or anything…don't…get upset…"

She looked back up, her face devoid of expression once again. Back to the cold, stoic exterior it was before, "I'm not upset."

He blinked dumbly, "…alright." He said, "I still didn't mean to…call you old or anything. In any case, I'd like a refill."

She stood up and took his glass, rinsing it out and refilling it. "I am old…in a sense, very old."

"Hey, with age comes wisdom. If you do it right."

"That's why you thinking you could ever defeat me is adorable."

He rolled his eyes, "If I put my back into it, I could probably punch a hole right through you. Exoskeleton or not."

"That would be assuming that you could catch me." She said, giving him his second glass.

He stared at his glass with a bit of a grumpy look, "My Celerity's getting there, alright?" He huffed after he took a lofty swallow, "I wasn't smart like my sister, I put all my stock into Potence rather than spreading it out over all three Disciplines. At this point I'm just trying to catch up…"

She crossed her legs, "I'm sure after some time, you'll be quite formidable."

He sat back, "I can hope so. At least I'm the only one with Potence in our bunch, so I'm not completely useless."

"You're the only Brujah in your group?"

"Yeah." His group. His group who he had abandoned for a week, hiding in here, this little slice of heaven. An alternate universe. He'd been ignoring their calls and messages, staying in her cabin and sleeping, either that or drinking and finding himself lost in a strange conversation with the witch-Gangrel. "Didn't used to be that way…ever hear of Nines Rodriguez?" He spoke the name, expecting her to of course hear of him, despite the fact they were all the way out in Idaho.

She took a small sip of her drink.

He cracked a smile, "He…uh….he was a big hit back in Cali, but, guess he never really made waves out here in the no-man's-land…"

"He was killed?"

"Yeah…that's…that's why we're out here. He was the leader of our movement. I…can't say I was around too much in the end," He scratched the back of his head, "Or the beginning…my attendance was kinda spotty, but…I don't know, he saved my sorry ass more times than I'd like to count. Whenever I was there, he was coming up with some sort of plan, he was always thinking about what was best for us. From what little I saw of the last few months…I don't know, he kinda seemed depressed. Like he knew it was coming, you know? God, but at that point, he had so many powerful people aiming their guns at him, it's no wonder he stopped giving a shit."

"I see…so you were formally in California…before arriving here?"

"Yeah. New Prince, new problems…" He gave a breathy sigh.

 _Even some of the members of the Camarilla were stunned at best, and appalled at worst at Victor's display. Cadmus turned around and looked down, endless tears running down his face as he sobbed. Though it couldn't be heard throughout all the roaring, the battling, and the small raging fire that was beginning to start on the grass from Victor's body._

 _"We're sorry, alright!?" Killian roared, "We're sorry!"_

 _Victor chuckled insanely, flinging more fire at Killian, "Now…say that you will leave and you surrender to the glorious Camarilla. Leave and never come back!" He said, when there was a slightest bit of pause, he burned Anastasia again, "Say it!"_

 _He coughed a bit, "We'll leave and never come back!" He raged, falling to his hands and knees, "We surrender to the…" He bit his tongue, beyond furious with his orders, "We surrender to the glorious Camarilla!" He spat out like the plague._

"Had to…go on my fucking hands and knees and surrender for all of us…" He smirked briefly, evident he was using it to hold back from a fit of rage or tears. "Cause everyone else was too busy…frenzying or being burnt to ash by the Tremere…God, it was a nightmare…"

"Sounds familiar."

"Familiar?" He asked, "Did something similar happen to you?" He looked up at her, she was a little taken back how expressive his face could be when he wanted it to be. "Is that why you're all the way out here by yourself?"

She looked at the table, then back up to his gaze, "Surely you're aware that the Camarilla, the Anarchs, and the Sabbat were all prevalent in the seventeen hundreds, yes?"

"Yeah, of course."

"The Jyhad was around for even longer…most likely ever since Caine himself was around." She said, "And yes…I participated in it…when I was younger…"

He took a sip from his glass, "Which side?"

"I think you already have that answer."

He paused, "Well, I'm assuming Camarilla. Considering you drink your blood out of a glass."

She sighed, "So young…so naïve…"

He snickered, "C'mon, I'm teasing. Our Den Mother used to drink blood out of a coffee mug, alright, it's not a totally foreign concept…"

"I'm so glad you think that."

"So were you an early Anarch?" He paused, "You can't be Sabbat. You have a brain. And you're a chick. And I'm not playing the sex card, but…I don't think I've ever met a single chick in the Sabbat…"

"Oh, they exist, trust me."

He paused, "…you were in the Sabbat?" He put his glass down on the table and crossed his arms, "No fucking way. It had to be way different back then er somethin'."

"What are your experiences with the Sabbat like?"

"My experiences with the Sabbat?" He asked, "I dunno, when they'd flush the streets and the seven of us would go out there and wipe out a horde of twenty or so…I don't know, it never seemed like they knew what they were doing. They just seemed to be causing mayhem for the hell of it."

"Shovelheads."

"Yeah. Shovelheads. That's all we saw. Apparently they're causing a big stink now but, I don't know much about it. I just overheard some mumbo-jumbo from one of the capes…"

"Sabbat very much love to mass-Embrace to create more soldiers." Phoebe said, "It's one of their most preferred tactics. Not that it always works."

"Shit, were you one of their…Embrace-ees?"

"No. I wasn't Embraced by the Sabbat."

He raised a brow, "…uh…alright…then…?" He trailed off, confused as to why she was telling him all these things in the first place.

"I never confirmed or denied which side I resided to, if any."

"No, you didn't. To be honest, I'm trying to follow, but I'm just having a terrible time…You're gonna have to go easy on me."

She took a long sip of her drink, putting the glass back down, "My, I'll have to hunt shortly. I'm not used to stocking blood for two."

"I could get something for you if you want. I'm gonna have to go back to camp eventually before they leave without me." He said, his mind fogged for a moment, "We were supposed to leave a week ago…Camarilla tracked us here."

"They won't find this place."

"Yeah, that's great that you're safe, but you won't let any of the others in, then there's no point. Dammit," He pounded his fist on the counter, "It's all my fucking fault, I just had to go back to California…" He downed his drink.

She paused in thought, "I… _could_ let the others in…I…had no idea how dire the situation was…"

He shook his head, "They'll make a wreck of this place, trust me. Especially the brat…Jesus, she'll have the place stinking in two minutes."

She gave a small smile, "Well…if there ever _is_ an emergency…you know where to find this place…"

"Yeah…" He said, his voice a little firmer, "So…how come you're being so nice to me?"

"If you want a completely honest answer, you're the first man I've spoken to in about two-hundred years."

"…how have you not gone insane? Like, don't you go crazy just…talking to yourself for two-hundred years?"

"I just…read…and hunted…" She said, chuckling eventually, "I almost forgot what my own voice sounded like…"

"I don't know how you do it…I'd lose my shit…" He stared at the table, "I'm not really too good at the whole…'independent' thing…"

"It's not for everyone."

"Guess not…" He stood up and stretched, "I might head back and…try and figure something out with the others. I don't want to go too far from here."

"Very well." She nodded, then her face was stricken with what only looked like a darkened and saddened expression, "Does…does this mean I won't ever see you again?"

"Of course not. Like I said, I'm staying in the area." He grinned, "I'm not gonna just abandon the lonely witch lady who gives me free blood."

Her eyebrow twitched, "Did you forget my name already?"

"Ah, and couch privileges. Can't forget those. Hardly even got those in my own house." He headed for the door.

She smiled again, "Goodbye, Killian."

"Night, Phoebe. I'll see you real soon." He waved as he headed back to the camp.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't want anything to drink?" Aurora asked.

"Aurora, he can't." Finely said, blowing on her cup, "He's not…"

"I wasn't sure…" She said, "Did you want anything to eat?"

Finely rubbed one of her temples, "We're fine."

"Okay." She chirped, heading back behind the counter to put her display away, then she sat at the table with them. "How's the drink?"

"Hot." Finley said.

Aurora giggled, "Good, just the way it's supposed to be."

Finely looked over to Jasper, still a little bitter with him, "What have you been up to?"

He wearily looked out the window, "Nothing much of consequence…really…"

"Where are you living?"

"Nearby."

She glared at him as she took a sip of her drink. Aurora had a cappuccino of her own, deciding to turn the conversation, "Did you need a job? I wouldn't mind having an employee."

"No. I don't need a job." He said, "I don't eat or drink, and my property was more or less seized by Natalia's force anyway. If you play your cards right as a Kindred, you hardly need a steady income."

"Where are living then?" She looked worried.

"…in my house…"

"Well…how are you paying for it? Did you want me to move in with you?"

"Aurora." Finley scolded, but Aurora ignored her.

Jasper looked surprised, "I mean…I doubt my living quarters are drastically better than yours."

"We're living above this place."

"The two of you both?" He asked, looking at the ceiling, "I had no idea there were living quarters up there."

"Mmm hmm. They're a little tiny."

"We have to share a bathroom." Finley said through a mouthful.

"It's cozy."

"It's hell."

"Hmm…I was about to say how lonely it was at my place." Jasper said, "The serpents of light have already abandoned me for segregating myself from Natalia. They cursed me out and swore vengeance."

"I could…sleep over one night and you could see whether or not you like it." Aurora offered.

"For the love of…" Finley looked away, downing a portion of her coffee.

Jasper shrugged, "These are pressing times."

"Look, I'm gonna go…let you two make out." Finley stood up, "Obviously that's needed. I'll see you…in the morning, tomorrow night, whenever." Finley finished her drink, "Thanks for the coffee."

Aurora watched Finley go behind the counter and head for the stairs, then she looked back to Jasper, "I'm sorry she can be a little rude."

"It might be a little more peaceful here without her."

"I think so."

They stared at one another for a moment or two, "Look…Aurora…I don't want to impose…or anything…"

"I don't think there's any imposing." She took another sip of her drink.

"I see." He said, "To be fair to your friend, I was a very bad man."

"You're not anymore." She played with her mug, "Right?"

"…it sort of feels like I'm just…nothing…"

"It's better that than evil."

"I suppose so."

"Did…you want to show me your house? Or…your bedroom?" She finished her cup.

"Sure." He smiled, standing up, "It's rather simple." They took a taxi down the street to his tiny blue house. There were probably five rooms in the house altogether, three downstairs, and two upstairs.

"I love it." She took a step forward, an alluring look in her eye as she smiled.

"You're too sweet." He smiled back, then it faded as he turned some lights on, wincing a little, "Unfortunately, since I am indeed a vampire, I have no food or beverages to serve you. Though, that could change." His smile returned.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it too much." She stepped a little closer, "If the lights hurt your eyes, you can turn them off."

"But then you won't be able to see."

"I'll see just fine."

He reluctantly turned them off, "The Followers of Set have trouble with light…it's our clan weakness."

"So, not all vampires dislike it?"

"Well, sunlight kills all vampires." He said, "So you'll never see me during the daytime, but Followers of Set have an extremely bad time with light. Even artificial light."

"Ah hah…" She said, brushing some hair out of her face, "So…what about garlic? And virgins?"

"Virgins?" He sat at the kitchen table, crossing his legs, "Garlic is just a myth…but what do virgins have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I don't know…" She followed after him, leaning against the table, "Something about how…virgins are attracted to them…their blood tastes fresher or something…"

"No…that sounds like Sabbat nonsense." He said, scoffing at the very idea of the Sabbat, "Some vampires act like they do in the movies. Monstrous twits…but most of us are…well…I don't really have room to talk, now, do I?"

"Maybe you should try it and see."

He smiled at her, "You want me to try your blood, hmm?" He asked, "I'd…rather not…you seem a bit too delicate to be bitten in the neck. Maybe I could try something else with you."

"Oh?" She asked, "What do you have planned…?"

He chuckled, "I don't have anything planned, if anything, it seems like you have something planned."

"You're right…it is my body…but…maybe I want to give the floor to you."

"To me, hmm?" He unfastened his cape, throwing it on his chair, "Seems we're both novices at this."

"I didn't peg you for a novice…"

He looked her up and down, standing up, "And _you're_ one? I find that hard to believe."

"Well…I've kissed before. I've made it close."

He chuckled, "That's close?" He asked, getting closer and kissing her on the lips.

She opened her legs as he stood between them, gently holding his shoulders, "I didn't mention what I kissed, did I?" She winked.

"I suppose not." He said quietly, holding her closer and making out with her more.

Her hands held his cheeks, slowly migrating towards his hairline. Her lips moved from his to his jawline, kissing and gently biting.

His hands around her back slowly made their way to her rear, rubbing it gently, "Taking this armor off might take a while…I apologize ahead of time…"

"Well…" Her voice was a luxury to be heard right up against his ear, "You could either take it all off in one go, or slowly take parts off…whichever you'd like…"

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting long."

"How about you take it off piece by piece?" She rubbed a hand up his chest, "Let me…acquaint myself with you slowly…"

"Of course, I'll go slowly." He rubbed a hand up her shirt, a cool hand on her stomach. Her breath hitched at the sensation of his cold hand, her teeth caught her lip as she gave a heated sigh in his ear.

He reached for his tunic, slowly peeling it off, and throwing it at the chair behind him, going right back to kissing her.

She gently tore herself away from the kiss, gawking at his chest, the abs, the pecs, the shoulders and biceps, "Are all vampires like this…?"

"Not necessarily."

She flashed a quick smile before she got off the table, "I want to go somewhere where I'll be able to taste it in comfort."

"The bedroom?"

"That sounds nice."

He led the way upstairs, trying to loosen bits of armor prematurely so that he could get them off quicker. Once they entered the bedroom, he took the rest of his armor off, followed by his pants, until he was just in his underwear, "Did you have any more preferences you wanted to voice?"

She looked him over, "No, I don't think so. I just would like a good fuck." She took off her top and bottoms, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He stared at her chest, for what felt like hours, "…um…"

"Yes?" She raised a brow, "What, you want this off?" She reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and tossing it aside.

He looked at the ground, then he sat at the edge of the bed next to her, "This…this feels so wrong…"

"What?" She asked, looking offended.

"Dalton was practically married…and…here I am…doing this…" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "…now I think I have a basic idea of what Harper went through…I'm probably in the same position that she's in…"

"Did you want me to leave?" She asked, looking sympathetic.

"No…I apologize…I didn't mean to…disrupt anything…we can continue if you'd like."

"Not if you'd feel guilty."

"No…I just…I felt shallow…doing this to you…you're…you're the only person who's…treated me with kindness…recently…even when I was in the dark."

"I understand…" She smiled, standing up and putting her bra back on, then hugging him, "I think you could use a break."

His eyes widened, "A break and making love to a kindhearted supermodel fall under the same definition, yes?"

She giggled, "Yes, but my cousin's the supermodel, I'm just a barista."

"Aurora…" He squeezed her, "Just one night…I…I feel so guilty…but I don't care. If you don't like it…we don't have to…see each other like this anymore…"

She giggled, "I have a feeling I'll like it no matter what."

She felt him relax, "I wish I met someone like you a long time ago…"

She laughed again, then fell onto the bed and took her bra off again.

He sent blood rushing through his body once again, it felt better than he remembered to have an erection. And not having one when a tan, busty, platinum blonde was laying almost completely naked in his bed seemed a bit unrealistic. He pulled his underwear off, as well as her panties, laying his throbbing length between her legs, applying quite a bit of pressure to ease the bulging shaft.

He immediately felt her nails delve into his skin as she gasped, "Not…wasting much time, are we…?" She asked.

"I wanted to do something like this to you since I first laid eyes on you." He held onto her as best he could, "If it's too much…please, say so. That goes for anything I do."

"Nothing will be too much."

He smirked, "How interesting." He said, "At some point, when you're ready, I can go inside you." His smile grew, "Don't worry, I have quite impressive willpower."

"Oh do you?" She smoothed a few fingers down the center of his chest, "Why don't you show me?"

He nodded, biting back a groan as he entered her. He reached out and grabbed her breasts, sighing with bliss, and half-wondering how he didn't touch them earlier. It was an intense ride. The mattress seemed to barely take it, as it creaked, "My…" He grunted, "I'm surprised I can even…even…hold back…"

After the pain had slipped away, it seemed Aurora had trouble holding back as well. He felt her climax quite early on, but the fire in her eyes revealed that she was far from done with him. "I want this bed to be broken by the time you're through with me…"

"Oh…and…" His breathing hitched, "Who's going to pay for a new one…? I'll have to go shopping…"

"You can borrow mine…" She grunted out.

He pet her hair slowly, anything to distract him at this point, "That won't be necessary, dear."

She grasped his hand, "What are you thinking about?" She smiled.

"It's…it's getting _bigger_ …" His eyes widened, the hand on her breast clamped down a bit harder. She hummed pleasantly, kissing his neck, no, biting it, clawing at him while she was at it. "Aurora…I…I…damn…I won't hold out for much longer…"

"Then don't…" She murmured in his ear.

His thrusts were relentless before, but now that he released, it was outrageously violent. For support, her legs tangled with his, their hips lining up and producing a loud sound every time they met. It paired wonderfully with her screams of ecstasy.

The bed, which had been making quite little creaks of protests, was now squealing as Aurora sunk deeper and deeper into the mattress.

Jasper couldn't bear it, the feeling of releasing his load was so great, that he bit into her neck, taking a small sip of her as he finished her off. Her eyes flew open as soon as his teeth sunk into her flesh, at first she gripped on with pain, but her nails melted away as she moaned with intense pleasure.

He pulled out slowly, staying on top of her and giving her a hug, as he situated the covers over them both, "Aurora…even your name is beautiful…"

She looked absolutely spent, "So is yours…"

"Kind…too…I…I don't know where I'd be…if it weren't for you…"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Don't think about it…let's just…recuperate…"

"Fair point…I'm…I'm thankful to have met you."

"Me too…"

* * *

The house had split in two by the time the Astrolite bombs went off. Since the four of them were so high up, the rooms shook with a quaking urgency. Delilah had been separated on one end of the house, while Dragomir and Tess were on the other side, each lifting up a side of Slade.

"You think that Tremere girl is alright?" Tess asked Dragomir nervously.

"She's fine." He said, his tone urgent, "I'd like to get in and out as quickly as possible."

One of Slade's katanas stabbed into the ground in front of Delilah, it must've flung high in the air due to the explosion. Delilah also noticed a pair of purple eyes lightning up, and in front of her, in the flaming, shaking room, was Cedric. He pulled both his scythes out, aiming them at her. She stumbled back, nearly tripping over some debris.

As she saw it, there were three options. Plan A: Run. Plan B: Try the Tremere way? Plan C: Try using a katana. She hated all of them. She grabbed the katana, very surprised by how heavy it was. That wasn't going to work. It was no good. She opted for Plan B and used Purge.

Cedric nearly fell to one knee as he threw up, blood pooling all around his mask. He seethed with rage, holding a hand out to call upon Necromancy, and coating himself in Fortitude as well. He ran at Delilah with his scythes. The closer he got, the more apparent it was that he was most likely two feet taller than her. He went to lop her head off with his blades. She screamed, her hat tumbling to the ground.

But she was alright. She ducked just low enough. She grasped her hat and scrambled out of the way, using a series of blood strikes on him.

Cedric stumbled back, "Magic?" He asked, "She's…she's… _bypassing_ my defenses!" He growled, "Rotten Tremere!" The Necromancy spell was finished, and dozens of zombies, skeletons, and specters cluttered the tiny room, heading right for Delilah.

She shuddered, her red eyes growing even brighter. She used Blood Strike to knock down as many as she could. The specters and skeletons remained, running (or floating) in to slash her. Cedric meanwhile switched to his crossbows, firing up Auspex to better his aim, as he shot flaming darts at her. Anytime he missed it progressed the fires around the room even more.

She yelped as she felt some of the flames consume one of her feet. She quickly battered them down, looking for some route of escape. Clearly defeating this man was just impossible, especially in his own playing field.

Cedric kept firing, while his minions crowded her and prevented many options from escaping, worse still, the battlefield seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

She was on the verge of panic, using Purge again.

Cedric ceased fire, throwing up once again. But it failed to stop any of his minions, they began slashing her to ribbons. She cried out in pain, trying to push them away, using broken furniture if she had too—even the katana, with little hope.

Cedric aimed carefully, growling as he went for a head shot. Her pupils shrunk as she leapt out of the way, into a mass of his own army. At least she still had her head. Cedric kept a steady aim on her, honestly, the constant slight misses were nerve-wracking, in addition to that, she was running away from the small but lethal army of the undead he had left, practically going around in circles. Cedric swore silently with each miss, loading up the crossbow for another shot.

The flames ate at her hair. She screamed again, whipping the flames out. Her eyes were teary as she wondered if this would be her end. One by the Anarchs, one by the Camarilla, and the other by the Sabbat.

"I have you now, Tremere." Cedric aimed right in front of him, "Die!"

With nowhere left to turn, Delilah tipped her hat down in front of her eyes and bit her lip, hoping her death would be painless.

Delilah was struck, feeling a burning sensation in her chest and stomach as her life and un-life flashed before her eyes. There was then a sudden crumble, as both fighters fell through a few floors, all the way down to the basement. Both of them took moderate damage in the process, and Cedric was without his underworld army. Slade's katana clattered near Delilah's feet. Cedric, meanwhile, switched back to his scythes, running at her with all his might.

She grabbed the katana and blocked his blades, her breathing incredibly shaky. Cedric had the edge, the way her grip was, he could easily pull that katana out of her grip, they clashed for a few moments, and Delilah knew that even if she struck him, the blade would shatter, on account of Fortitude.

She scrambled back, using Purge again, this time trying to strike him with the very heavy blade while he was sick.

Cedric threw up, placing a hand over his mouth as his scythe fell to the ground. However, he was still able to block her with his free hand, "W-Wretched…Tremere…girl…"

She shuddered, stepping back away from him. Another Purge, another strike.

Cedric fell to his knees, throwing up more blood, "How…how _dare_ you…" He lunged forward, hooking one of his scythes into her flesh. She gasped as it struck her leg. Her scream was anything but pretty as she reeled her blade down onto his face.

He blocked the blade with his arm, "You forget…don't you…girl…?" He cackled, as the sword began to splinter and crack, " _Anything_ that strikes me is destroyed!"

She grimaced, dropping the blade. Blood Strike was her only option.

He fell back, and his eyes widened in pain as all of his Disciplines faded. He surrendered to an immediate frenzy, lashing out at Delilah with his gauntlets instead of his scythes, completely fallen to the beast.

She screeched in terror, scrambling back. She grasped the katana and reeled back to stab him right through the skull, down through the spine and all.

Time stopped, at least it did for Cedric. The once mighty Cappadocian, and now the Harbinger of Skulls felt the searing pain collide through his body. It was like the realization of what happened transpired through his frenzy and reached the man himself. The only emotion that could be registered in his purple eyes were sadness, as he slowly, very slowly, burnt away. The flames and ash took a while to consume him as he vanished, leaving his armor and cape behind. His mask fell last, clattering to the ground for a long while, before it finally surrendered and stayed put.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-four! A big change for the Anarchs, will it bode well or not? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"Jesus fuck, there he is."

"For real?" Skelter's head turned.

"Yeah real. What happened, huh? You get kidnapped?" Cissy was standing outside their base, a smug grin on her dark lips as always.

Killian scratched the back of his head, "No, but, we do need to talk."

The other Anarchs left the base to see Killian again. The night air was crisp, a little cooler and less smoggy than it was in California. The insects sang away.

"Like hell." Skelter said, "We packed the Jeep, we gotta go. We can talk about your little vacation later. Almost got us killed, motherfucker."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Skelter's shoulders dropped, "What the hell is this about."

"It's gonna sound dumb so you better pay attention."

Skelter raised a brow, "Entertain us."

"There's this chick."

Skelter wiped a hand over his face, "Get your ass in the damn car."

"Look, it's nothing like that." He said, "She's different. I'm not after her rack, I'm not after her at all, I'm not after anyone!" He shouted, "It's somewhere safe, and she's decent to talk to, that's it. I'm staying. Who's saying the Cam even tracked us anyway?"

"You are." Skelter said flatly, marching up and poking him in the chest, " _You're_ the one who grabbed Madison by the dick and yanked him our direction."

"Then just move like, a mile that direction! What are the chances they'll find us?"

"Are you for real?"

"They have helicopters, you know." Cissy crossed her arms.

Killian clenched his teeth, "Look, our movement isn't doing shit if we keep running around, building shitty houses out of sticks. If we stay put somewhere, we have more of a chance of building influence. We'll have some sort of fucking stability."

"If we stay put, we're a sitting duck." Skelter said.

"Well, I'm staying here. And it's my fucking car, so you can't take it." He crossed his arms.

"Killian…" Anastasia started gently.

"You're bleeding heart is going to get us killed." Catalina said, "Can we save the tantrum for another time, please?"

"Bleeding heart?" He asked, "This isn't about her. This is about our movement. I thought about it, alright? Everyone knew the Last Round was Anarch turf, but we held onto it for ages, didn't we? If we keep moving around, we look weak, and we won't be able to find any support. I get that it might be instinct for you to move when faced with danger, but it's not gonna work this time, alright?" He said, mostly to Skelter.

"We made it clear I decide where we go. I decide we go." Skelter said, "We're takin' your car."

"No, you're not. It's mine." He seethed, more upset about the car than anything else, it seemed, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I mean, if he's going to be difficult, we could just walk." Catalina said.

"I have an even better idea." Cissy said, "Leave the idiot behind. He can drop us off at the road, we can just 'hitchhike'. Carjack. He gets his car, and we don't have to deal with him anymore."

"That's not what I intended…" Killian muttered, "I'm still an Anarch—"

Skelter glared at him, "That's enough. You're not part of our movement." The bullfrogs croaked as Killian stood like a statue, Skelter's glare ever-present. "You've fucked us over for the last time, I've had it. Drive us to the edge of the street and drop us off, then go fuck however many deer and squirrels you want. When the Cams come after you, don't come cryin' to us."

Killian glared at them, his composure on the verge of collapsing. "Fine." He headed towards the Jeep and got in the front seat.

"Killian…" Anastasia's eyes were wavering, as she quietly got into the Jeep with the others.

The ride was quiet. Not silent, because Cissy kept blowing hot air on the windows and drawing phallic-like shapes. He pulled the car into park as soon as he reached the road. "I'll…see you guys." He said, staring ahead, not wanting to look at any of them go.

Cissy and Catalina were hardly a pain to watch go. He hardly knew them, he figured he wouldn't waste tears over them. Skelter didn't hurt much either. After all this time, seeing Skelter for possibly the last time was almost a relief. A dream come true.

Anastasia? That was different.

Three out of the four doors shut as they all left. As Anastasia slowly got out, he looked up and smiled weakly, "Knock 'em dead for me, toots."

Anastasia sniffed, brushing a tear or two away, she ran up and opened his door to hug him, "Bye, Killian. We'll meet again soon."

He sniffed and nodded, patting her back, "Good luck." He gently let her go, giving her one last look before he waited for their signal for them to finish unpacking. He then put the car in reverse and drove back, trying not to let his tears haze his vision as he drove through the woods.

He sat outside Phoebe's house for a little while, trying to compose himself. He didn't want to march in there like a crybaby, at the same time he didn't want to go in there and arrogantly claim his independence. He grabbed a few of his belongings from his car, (his sketchpads, his pencils, his phone, an old flask, a broken wristwatch), then headed inside, setting the bagged items in the doorway, "I'm back."

Phoebe looked up from her book, giving a small smile, "That was fast."

He smiled back, but she could tell it was a weak one, "You mind if I crash here for like…more than a week?"

She turned a page, "I wouldn't mind at all."

He seemed relieved, slowly moving in to sit next to her. His mind was still running, cycling. The last time he was able to sit, relax and worry about nothing for a little while had to be in his late twenties, at most. It was the last time that giant hill of his undetermined future loomed over him so greatly, the last time something was so far out of his control, he felt like he'd break down at any minute. He closed his eyes and rested back on the sofa, wishing he could just be put into a coma so he wouldn't have to think about any of it.

"If you need to rest, I'll move."

"No, no, I'm good." He took a deep breath, "Sorry." He looked over towards her. If anything, this girl was going to be his salvation. He just hoped he didn't pull her down into hell alongside him. "What are you reading?"

"Would you like to see?"

He raised a brow, "Sure. I'm not the best with reading, so if it's like, Shakespeare stuff, I'm not gonna really get it…"

Her grin grew a bit more pleasant, and a bit dirtier, as she handed off her book to him. He squinted his eyes at first, it was almost funny, and what was even better was the look on his face. She could see his eyes reading over the same paragraph a few times, see him blinking a few times over. He handed the book back, "Huh."

"You don't seem to have a pronounced opinion on the matter."

"I didn't know shit like that existed." He said, then he rolled his eyes, "Well, not in book-form, at least. Guess it makes sense. I mean, you're not the type to like, watch something like that. That'd be too gross for you. It's…it's like classy smut."

She narrowed her eyes, "There's a tasteful narrative behind this. You just…happened to glance upon a rather…savory scene…is all…"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Savory, huh?"

She closed her book and put it away in the nearby bookshelf, "I can't read with you around."

"Oh, what, am I distracting?" He smirked, "My bad."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "I'll just have to read while you're asleep."

"Then when will you sleep? I could just go in the other room if it's dire."

"It isn't dire."

"Alright." He shook his head, slinging his feet up on the coffee table and locking his hands behind his head, "If I get in your hair at any point, feel free to tell me to piss off. I parked my car out back, I can live in there for a few days if I need to."

"Oh, I don't think you'll ever bother me." She smiled, "It's a joy having you around."

There was a twinkle in his eye, "You're the first." He snorted.

"The first what?" Her smile faded.

"I dunno, the first person to enjoy my company."

"Well, it isn't the first time I broke trends."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You've pointed it out yourself, I do not follow the trends of others. It still surprises you that I'm a Gangrel."

He shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, guess so. Well, if it's any consolation, I get called a Toreador practically any time I meet someone new."

"That doesn't surprise me as much."

He raised a brow, "Oh yeah?"

She pulled at the collar of her jacket, "You dress nice."

He snickered, "Think I'd either peg you as a Tremere or a Toreador."

"I wonder why."

"I dunno. You're pretty."

She half-smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "You got anything to drink? Want me to go out and get something?"

"It's alright, I did a bit of hunting while you were gone." She got up and headed to the fridge, getting a glass of blood for the both of them.

He stood up and went into the kitchen with her, taking a seat at the table. There was a moment of rest, then he said, "So…so what happened to you, with your previous sect? Like, why and when did you become Independent?"

She paused, just staring at the interior of the freezer for a moment or two, "It's a rather long story."

His leg bounced, "Yeah. Right. Sorry." He sighed, "I just got fucking kicked out of the Anarchs and I'm fucking lost." He didn't know why it slipped out, but he didn't bother stopping it. He just held one side of his face with his hand, "Fuck. I'm sorry."

"The Anarchs?" She asked, her eyes finally showing vitality as she was concerned, "For what reasons were you expelled?" She asked as she set glasses of blood for both of them.

"Because apparently the last straw was me giving damn for once." He sat back, "I don't mean to vent but damn, I'm pissed. I told them I wanted to stay here to show some sort of stability, some sort of fight against the Cam, but they insisted they keep running. So they left without me, and the leader told me I'm done." He gave an angry sigh, "Whatever. I'm still an Anarch. I don't need to be part of their shit-show to be an Anarch."

"Conflict within a sect is most inefficient."

"Yeah…there's been conflict since I showed up…" He grumbled. "I never got along with that jackass. The current leader."

"Yes, I believed you mentioned them before. You expressed distrust in his decision-making and instincts."

"Did I?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink before he pouted and rested his head in his hand, leaning against the counter, "It started when I showed up and got a whole lot worse when we started fighting over the same girl. It was like some sort of reality TV shit."

"Harper? Or…no, it must be Anastasia."

He blinked a few times, then sat up, "So you heard a lot of that phone call, I guess."

"Yes." She said, "Even without Obfuscate, I've mastered stealth."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, guess I gotta be real careful about living here if you're around." He teased.

"Yes, I'm so dangerous, aren't I?"

"Lethal."

"So you'd better be a good boy."

He exaggerated his pout, then took another sip of his drink, "Well, I'll never see them again. Not him, not her. Not either 'hers'. Harper had nothing to do with the Anarchs anyway."

"I see. She seemed to be more of an annoyance for you anyway. Anastasia however, you cared for deeply. She's an Anarch?"

"Yeah." He said, finishing his glass, "First time I try to fucking care about someone and it falls to shit…" His eyes ordered him to cry but he refused to cry in front of her, "I wish I could get drunk and just curse her out all night long." He sat back, a pained smile, "We all have something like that, right?"

She stared at the table for a while before responding, "Perhaps."

"First time and last time…" He pushed his glass forward, looking up at her, "Refill?"

"Hmm?" She looked up, in a daze, "Yes, of course." She got up and refilled his glass, "You said the Camarilla destroyed your movement in California." She sat back down, "I know how that feels."

He looked up at her, "Were you part of a movement that collapsed?"

"Yes. The Camarilla executed a lot of my allies, just as I suspect they did with yours."

He looked pained, "They killed my leader…he was like a father to me. And then the Sabbat killed my adoptive-sire too…Kent…VV…god…" He grit his teeth, "Lark…"

"We've had a lot taken away from us. You and I."

He nodded, taking another drink from his glass. He sat back again, "I took a shit on the mood, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you back, either."

"That's perfectly alright." She said, "It seems like you've been through a lot."

"Yeah, you too." He said, "Too bad you're a closed book, huh?" He teased, "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone anything. I have no one to tell."

"It…it was so long ago…it feels like it was a dream…" She said, "But…it wasn't any different than anyone else's Jyhad experience…no one has it easy."

He could tell she was in no mood to share. _Great, idiot, piss her off, that'll help your case._ "No, that's a good point. I'll try to think about it like that." He covered, "That's a pretty good life motto."

"In this case, it would be a death motto."

He rolled his eyes, finishing his drink, "Yeah, yeah." He stood up, looking at the clock briefly, "Damn, only midnight. Sure you don't want me to go out and do some hunting?"

"If that is your wish." She stood up, "We might make a good team."

"You wanna go out with me?"

"Of course."

"Who's gonna watch the house then?"

"No one will ever find it, remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find some idiots."

* * *

The knock was daintier than anything Phaedra was used to. She was inches away from undoing the buttons on Poe's shirt, dark lipstick marks all over his neck and jawline, her hands grasping at his waist, but the knocking startled her.

She was treading on thin ice getting him to kiss her to begin with, so she was positive this disruption spoiled any sort of chance she had to relax him.

"Damn. Again with these two." She kissed his forehead lightly and stood up to answer the door.

Ella looked up at Phaedra when she answered the door, "Hello."

"Hello, darling." Phaedra smiled, "You need more help with him?"

"No." She closed the door behind herself, "I want to live here with you."

"Oh, I see…" Phaedra seemed surprised, only minimally, "Does the Prince know of this?"

"Well…if I tell him…he'll kill Derek…should I…should I tell him?"

She sighed, "No, no. Not yet." She went to the fridge to pour Ella a glass of blood, "Ella, this is Poe. Polonius, this is Ella." She handed the girl a glass of blood. "I'll have a chat with Mister Parker tomorrow evening. I think some cooldown time is in order."

Ella blinked at Poe, "You got a little…" She gestured around her face and neck area.

Poe swallowed hard, getting up and leaving the room.

"Just…do be careful with him…" Phaedra mused quietly, sitting on the couch and motioning a spot for Ella to sit, "His mind is extremely fragile, especially recently. He's gone through many traumatic events…"

"He has?" Ella sat next to her, "Sorry…"

"Oh, it's no worry." She effortlessly conveyed a stress-less tone, "So what were your plans? Live here until I wring his neck and tell him to behave himself? Or are you searching for something more permanent?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm not interested about him anymore. You and I both know Necromancy, you can actually help me. He doesn't let me near you. Besides…he doesn't care about training me for combat…he just hides in his room all day…"

"I see. So you were planning something more serious then."

"Yes. You're there for me more than he is."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm terribly sorry dear." She said, "I also must apologize ahead of time. I've had my hands full treating Polonius, so if I do…ignore you for a short period of time, please do not take offense…"

"That's fine, being alone is better than being with him."

"That bad, hmm?" She smirked.

"I just wanna makes ghosts…" She said quietly.

"I'll do everything in my power to teach you, darling. I still have a few texts my sire gave me as well, fortunately."

She nodded, then her eyes shrunk and she leaned forward and held her chest, "Crap…" She said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Phaedra's eyes grew concerned.

"Nothing…it…it just…feels weird…" She sat up again, blinking in fright a few times, "I think it's just in my head though. But…but it feels so raw…like…like a part of me just died…"

Phaedra sat up a bit, "Have a bit more to drink. I've never heard of this feeling before, I'm not sure what to tell you…"

She gave a pained nod, "Maybe I should…go rest…somewhere…" She looked at her, "Get out of your hair…"

"Nonsense." Phaedra stood up, "Would sleeping on the couch be a burden? I could see about getting another place for you to get comfortable."

"No, no, this is fine." She smiled, "Thank you for your kindness."

"Not a problem." She smiled, "Sleep well." She locked the door just in case, then went into her bedroom with Poe, "That poor girl…she's very sweet, what do you think?" She asked but Poe was already in bed, asleep. She gave a slight sigh, crawling into bed beside him and pressing her hands up to his chest where his heart was, her chest to his back, "I love you, Polonius." She said softly in his ear, drifting off beside him.

* * *

"This is going to take us forever…" Tess moaned, evidently holding Delilah for this long was taking a lot out of her.

Dragomir, on the other hand, hardly looked fazed carrying his best friend, cradling him like a child. "We'll find civilization eventually."

They were trekking away from the fiery rubble, down the gravelly road, towards the direction they came from.

"Could we switch?" Tess asked, wondering if Slade would be any lighter.

"No."

She sighed and looked away, "At least we destroyed one house…"

"We hardly did anything."

"It was something."

"Hardly."

Tess blew her bangs away from her forehead, "Why are you in such a bad mood? You've been in this mood since we were assigned."

"In the words of the serious one, I want to go home and please my wife."

"You aren't married to her…"

"A shiny rock doesn't change anything."

She rolled her eyes, "You'll have plenty of time to give to her once we get back."

"I'm not so sure. If I keep doing well on missions, he'll only give me more. My generation and Disciplines make me intimidating no matter what. He might as well throw me in a bundle of his lackeys just for the charm I give."

"That isn't what the Prince is doing."

"Sure feels like it."

"You're in the Camarilla to work, not to sleep all day and night in the red tower."

He growled lowly, muttering something about how he wished he never joined in the first place.

Slade's eyes slowly opened, he coughed a few times, "Hey…hey…why do I only have one sword? What's going on…?"

Dragomir's eyes lit up with joy, "Slade!" He squeeze him tighter, "I missed you!"

"Dragomir? What's going on?" Slade asked again, trying to crane his neck and look back, his eyes widening, "Crap…the house is on fire…"

"It's been on fire." Dragomir said, "It blew up."

"We pulled you and Delilah out from the rubble and decided to just leave. Any Sabbat who was in there surely perished." Tess said.

Slade coughed, "Damn it…I can…I can barely move…"

"Just relax." Dragomir held on a little tighter, "I don't mind carrying you back."

"I think if anyone even tries to carry you back, he'll bite their finger off…" Tess muttered.

A lone figure was in the distance as they advanced. The blue Tzimisce clenched his hands into fists, "You…you wretched fools, I'll slaughter every one of you! Every last one!"

"Crap…" Slade said, "Not Lafayette."

"You killed Cedric!" Lafayette yelled, "You killed Cedric!"

"What…?" Tess looked over towards Dragomir, "Did you kill anyone?"

"Tess, hold my beer." Dragomir plopped Slade into her arms, she almost crumpled under the weight, "Now go. Take him and go."

"Dragomir—"

"This is not your battle, Tess." He growled, Potence rippling over his muscles, "Go." He barked out.

She slowly stepped back, very reluctantly.

Lafayette gave a crazed snicker, "You pathetic Malkavian sapling. I'll fell you in one attack."

Dragomir adjusted his glasses, his eyes shone brightly underneath them, "What, with that new Dominate of yours? There's a reason I wear these and it isn't just for the fashion!" He cackled, whipping his hand out to launch ravens his direction, then fly in with Celerity for a punch.

Lafayette was dazed by the ravens, then smacked by the punch. He coughed up blood, but Dragomir felt a searing pair of claws inside of him as Lafayette latched onto him. "Fool…" He rasped, as blood trickled out of his mouth, "You've fallen right into my trap!" He freed a claw, "You do remember Beast Shards, do you? One of Vaska's favorite attacks?" He launched the blackened shards at Dragomir, they gradually sunk into his body. The he sprang off him to let his attack take its effect.

It hardly took a second before Dragomir slipped into a frenzy, lumbering towards Tess.

Tess gasped as she pumped Celerity and dashed out of the way, watching as he dumbly searched for the nearest target. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to strategically lure him towards Lafayette.

Lafayette snickered, his yellow eyes further illuminated by the contrast of the dark and dreary night, "I'm going to rip all your friends away from you and kill you with them, girl!" He screamed. Lafayette was an angry, violent vampire alone, but with the death of Cedric it was taken to morbid levels. "This will be your nightmare, and your graveyard!" He held a hand out, and Delilah began to squirm in Tess's arms, Lafayette began to control her like a marionette.

Her eyes quivered as she had no choice but to drop her, both of them. She drew her blade and dashed forward to slice his arm.

He retracted his arm, and in effect, Delilah collapsed on the ground. He slowly transformed into his Zulo form, roaring at her as he ran at her with his claws out.

She gasped and hardly dove out of the way. Fighting was not going to work. She scooped up the bodies of her fallen comrades and took one last forlorn look at the crazed Dragomir, running off without him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Someone's a little grumpy that his buddy got killed…Thanks for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-five! This…this scene…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

Her dull gaze landed on the doorway before her. The hallway she had meant to go down did not end with this door. She had taken a wrong turn somewhere. She hated her former regnant but at least she knew the way around his buildings.

She turned and turned her gaze back to the floor in front of her. She had lost track of how long she'd been sober. Some time over a week. She should have been proud, but she wasn't.

She drank coffee every morning, even ate breakfast along with it. Read the newspaper, watched whatever was on TV. She usually took a small walk around the city, talked to someone in the tower briefly, a quick, polite conversation. For the rest of the night she would seclude herself in her room and sew, or read, or draw.

She was on her way to her next step. A goal, in her mind. She wasn't proud her ambitions were showing either. She wanted the Prince to assign her something.

It wouldn't happen unless she proved herself helpful in some other manner. But she just wanted to do something. Something useful to other people and not herself.

She just needed something to distract her from all the guilt.

She bumped into someone, with such force that they fell over, and papers went everywhere, "Ah!" The other man screamed, landing on his bum, "Oh no…oh no…I'm so sorry miss!" He said, hastily trying to pick up all the papers.

She stood for a moment, then got on one knee and scooped up some of the papers, "Here you are, dear. I'm terribly sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, no, it's me…I don't…I don't know how to get anywhere…" He said, looking at the messy stack he now had, "This…this means something to someone…I'm sure…"

"I could help you organize them." She offered, "I've been dealing with paperwork for years…"

"You have…?" He asked, looking her up and down, "Are you…the princess of the tower…or something?"

Her cheeks flushed, "Princess? Heavens no. I'm just a ghoul."

"Oh…I just…the blue in your dress…goes nicely with the reds…in this tower…" He looked around, "Heh…heh, heh…I'm not…an interior decorator or anything…so…I could be wrong…"

She couldn't help but laugh, "That's…that's got to be the silliest explanation…"

"I don't know…after seeing all this red, it's nice to see some blue…you know…"

It felt nice to smile. She held out a gloved hand, "Harper."

"Irving." He said, releasing a hand to shake hers, almost dropping the papers again, but he caught himself, "So…so you're a ghoul too?"

"That's right." She said, flinching as she saw the papers almost topple, reaching out to grab them if they fell.

"Heh, heh…" He was shuddering, clearly nervous, "M-Maybe I should give these to…to Prince…Prince Strauss? I think? Maybe I should give these to him first…before I drop them again and make a fool of myself…"

"Do you need them organized?"

He flicked through them, his face dissolving of any confidence whatsoever, "I don't…I don't know what they mean…"

"Come back to my room with me. I'll handle it. I just need my desk."

"No, no, I couldn't. You're probably very busy."

"I'm really not busy at all. I could use the company."

"Okay." He followed her into her room, "So…so how long have you been a ghoul?"

"A little over fifteen years, now. Different regnants, though." She unlocked the door and stepped in, turning the light on. "Sorry if the smell is a bit much. I just cleaned the place." She gently took the papers from him and put them on her desk, grabbing a notepad and pencil. As she flipped through the papers, she made tiny notes on them, shifting them around in the proper order.

"Fifteen years?" He asked, "Holy crap…that's a really long time…" He sat on the couch, "Who's your master?"

"Mister Vanderbilt. He's a Ventrue here."

He swallowed hard, "I heard of him…he looks like he leads a motorcycle gang in his free time…and eats babies whole…and then spends the rest of his days spitting the bones out…"

"No…he's…not…entirely like that…" She mused, "He can be a little…abrasive, but, he's a nice man. He's saved my life time and time again."

He nodded, "My Master's Sirius…that…guy with one eye…who looks like he would have a big dinner table. But not for food. For women."

"Hmm. I've never seen him. He's Camarilla?" She asked.

He nodded, "Apparently he's in this tower." He said, "But…I haven't seen him either. You're the first person I've spoken to in here." He said quietly, "I…uh…I guess the vampires in here are used to ghouls just milling about and don't really interrupt them."

"Yes, that's usually the case. With Strauss, at least." She handed him the stack of organized papers, "There you are."

His eyes lit up, "Wow…thank you so much!" He said, "I could have never done anything like this."

"It's really no problem." She chuckled softly, "I was ghouled to the former Prince, so, I did a lot of paperwork…"

"Really?"

"Well, he figured I wasn't the best with fieldwork…"

"My previous master was…uh…" He took a long sigh, "It's…it's a long story…"

She sat beside him, "Is there time for tea?"

He blinked a few times, shocked at the simple gesture, "You'd…you'd make tea for a complete stranger like me?"

She seemed confused by his confusion, "Why not?"

He smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

She stood up and went to the stove, taking her gloves off as she filled water into the kettle, "Where are you from? You're new, yes?"

He folded his hands, "Sorry for being so…weird about the tea offer…I just…after everything that happened…even if it was only for a few months…I…I forgot what _people_ were. So I'm kinda glad to have met you."

There was a slight pause, after fixing their mugs, she came back in, "Forgot what people were?" She looked a little worried.

He nodded, "I…uh…graduated from college a few months ago. We took a field trip to Paris to celebrate…but…everything went wrong. This…crazy French lady killed my entire class, and took me in as a slave. Next thing I know she tells me she's a vampire and that I'm her servant."

Her eyes were wide, he wasn't sure he ever saw a face so expressive. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault…I just…had to do everything she said…or…or else." He said, "If it weren't for Sirius and those guys…I'd still be with her…"

She blinked a few times, looking away, "I understand."

"Hmm?"

"That was when I selected Mister Vanderbilt to be my regnant…after he saved me from LaCroix…though, I doubt he was as bad as yours…" Her gaze grew sympathetic as she looked at him. She couldn't help it. She lunged forward to hug him.

He tensed up, eventually hugging her back, "LaCroix huh? Sounds more French than Guil…"

She closed her eyes, "He was an Englishman." Her voice was tiny and bitter.

"Oh…English?" He smiled nervously, "Right, I'm sorry."

She giggled, "No, no, he just…made himself out to be this big snooty rich Frenchman but…he was English…"

"I see…he didn't sound very fun…"

"No…" She held him tighter, like a teddy-bear. "You're very snuggly…"

The kettle started whistling in the kitchen.

"Hey, careful." He chuckled, "The kettle's going off."

She blinked, then stood up, "Right." She went into the kitchen, poured their mugs, then brought them in and set them on the table. She then went back to hugging him.

He went to grab his tea, but stopped when he was squeezed with such vigor. He hugged her back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She scooted away, "I just…have never met someone who went through something so similar…"

"Is it really that similar?"

"I think it is." She took a sip of her drink, "Do you have a girlfriend? Will she be upset if you come home smelling like me?"

He blushed, "No…I don't…I don't have anyone like that…"

"Okay…" She seemed relieved, "Thank you for staying here and putting up with me. I don't have many friends."

"Really, you don't?" He asked.

"No, I…" She sighed, "I was in a bad place for a while…"

"I…I can imagine…" He said, "What…what did he do to you? LaCroix?"

She gave a haunted smile briefly as she breathed in the steam from her tea, "He was really not a problem until L.A….that's when I like to think too much rust got into the gears of his head and his thirst for power outweighed his desire to make sense…"

"Yeah…make sense…Madame Guil didn't really do much of that either…"

"Maybe it just comes with age…"

"Maybe…" He said, "Crap, does that mean vampires just go insane with old age! What about the ones in the tower?"

"Well…I think we're alright for now…Strauss seems very level-headed." She paused, "What clan was your sire?"

"Uh…I have no idea…" He said, "A Toreador…maybe? Or Volgirre…I hardly know what either of those things mean…"

She hummed to herself, "Toreador are very personable Kindred. They prioritize humanity and emotion. I could see one succumbing to madness with ease."

"She looked like she was straight out of a French ballroom…probably old enough too…"

"What happened to her?"

"She's was killed…it was…like a joint effort…from the Camarilla…and…a bunch of other people…her…like…offspring was there too…or…or sapling…or…"

"Childe?" She guessed with a smile.

"Yeah…that…Basil something-or-other. I think he and I joined at about the same time."

"I see…" She said, "Well…you should probably deliver those papers to Strauss before the sun rises."

"Heh, heh, heh, or else he'll be asleep, I get it." He stood up, "Well, it was really nice to meet you, Harper."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. You should stop by."

"Of course." He smiled, "I will, whenever I can!"

* * *

His hand was so soft in hers. It was par for the course, that parts of him were more feminine than parts of her. Her hands were bigger, her shoulders broader, her height greater. Maybe that's what was so perfect about him. Nothing about her was a flaw to him, nothing was a problem. While most girls wanted a tall handsome knight in shining armor, she got her little timid squire who was the sweetest, most tender thing on the planet.

When he shivered, she could feel it. A smile crept on her lips as she looked down at him, "Kipper, it's seventy degrees, and we're in California. You should be sweating."

His eyes met hers, a goofy smile on his face, "I'm sorry."

She brought an arm around his head and pressed it into her chest, "Stop apologizing, you dope." Couples nearby looked on with a smile. Her wedding ring felt so comfortable, it fit so perfectly. "Did you leave your jacket in the car?"

"I did." His voice was soft. She couldn't see his face, but she didn't need to, to know his eyes were closed and his smile was warm.

She combed her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips to the back of his head, "Is it as nice as you thought it'd be?"

"The Hollywood sign?" He asked, "Do you want my honest opinion or not?"

"Of course."

"I think it…it looks a little less shiny than I was expecting."

She snickered, "Less _shiny?"_

"You've seen the way it looks in the movies. It's so bright…"

"Maybe it's because the sun is setting."

It was as if reminding him the sun was setting made him that much colder, because he shivered again. She gently let go of him, taking off her jacket and putting it around his shoulders. He didn't put his arms through the sleeves, he was more content hugging it around his frame, feeling two pairs of arms around him. She kissed his forehead, above his ear, "It smells so nice…" He said softly.

"It smells like vacation-dryer-sheets."

"Like what?" He laughed.

"When I packed our bags, I put dryer sheets between some of the clothes. Makes them smell nicer."

He brought the collar up to his nose, "No, I think it smells like you. Smells muskier."

"Thank you…?"

He turned over his shoulder and smiled, "That's a good thing. I didn't mean to sound mean."

"No, I understand. You smell like dirt and shit sometimes and I love it."

He cracked a grin and she leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

He turned around so his chest was up against hers, so they were both embracing each other rather than Lumi holding him from behind. "Lumi?"

"Hmm?" She pet his hair, so mesmerized with how soft it was. She thought her hair felt like straw in comparison, but he insisted it was like silk.

"Can we stay on honeymoon forever?"

"You mean endless sex? I'd be okay with that."

His cheeks flamed as he laughed quietly into her shoulder, "I just mean…here…standing out in the middle of a desert…holding one another…forever…"

"Kipper, Hollywood isn't a desert."

"Please just let me be romantic for five minutes…"

"I think your five minutes have long since passed."

"Lumi…" He whined. He could only take so much teasing before he thought she was being serious, which made her laugh. She held his round face with both hands, squishing his cheeks and pecking his lips.

His face was adoration. Anytime he looked up at her, he painted the image of worship, like she was the only good in his life, and she was all of it. Any look on his face was so extremely expressive, it melted her heart into a gooey puddle.

"I'm kidding, Kip." She pinched one of his cheeks, "I'd love to stay here in your arms for all of eternity."

He smiled, content with that answer, content with just holding her after that, too. Content with the silence held between them that spoke volumes.

And then, she scooped him up in her arms, carrying him back to the car as he fell into a very light nap over her shoulder. She placed him in the passenger seat with care, then got in the driver's seat, adjusting the mirrors. "Kipper, are you awake?"

"Mmm?" He wearily opened his eyes, "Oh, did you want me to drive?"

"Of course not. Not if you're going to fall asleep at the wheel." She asked, pulling the car out of the dusty spot they'd snuck the car into. "You…you were never with any other women before me, huh?"

His cheeks turned pink again, his ears bright red. It was something she could get him to do whenever she wanted, and she found it absolutely perfect. "N-No." A pause, and then, "Why?" He looked at her through the mirror, "Is it…is it about the…?"

"Yeah. I don't know." She sighed through her nose, "I don't know if I'm right. You know? I've never been with a girl."

"I don't think it matters if you're right." He looked right over at her, rather than using the mirror, "Even if you were wrong, I'd love you."

She felt her heart throb, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I wouldn't say that if I wasn't."

"Kipper…I can't have kids either…" She swallowed hard.

"I know. Or, well, I didn't, but I expected that as a possibility. It makes sense. It doesn't bother me, if you're worried about it." Those big eyes tried to meet hers, but hers were on the road. "We can adopt, if you really want."

"I'm asking for your sake, Kipper. I want you to be happy with this. I don't want my…condition to be a reason for…any disputes…"

"Disputes?" He asked, "Of course not. You're perfect for me, Lumi. I wouldn't care if…if you suddenly pulled a zipper down from your forehead and revealed yourself as a monster, you're all I could ask for. You, not what you are."

Her lower lip quivered, she quickly dabbed tears out of her eyes, "Dammit, Kipper, stop making me cry…"

"I'm so sorry!" He reached forward to hold her arm.

She held one of his hands, "Stop apologizing." She reached over and pet his head, scratching his scalp in a way that made him close his eyes and lean over on her shoulder. She smiled, looking in the faint reflection of the windshield to see him already half-asleep again. "Does it bother you…" She asked softly, "That we got married in a church?"

"Hmm…" He nuzzled his face against her arm. It couldn't have been all that comfortable. "No…?"

"Well…I know some people say…you know, what I did to myself, it…goes against what He created me as."

"He created you to do whatever you want, Lumi." He said, his voice drowsy, "We're not Adam and Eve…if He gave us the technology to do it, He doesn't mind you doing it."

"Are you sure?"

"…I mean…I'm not…" He looked up at her, "I'm not a preacher…"

"Can you please put your seatbelt on right?"

"It's not comfortable…"

"If we get in an accident and you get hurt, I'm going to be incredibly upset."

He reached over and squeezed her hand, "He's watching us right now…I don't think we have to worry about it…" He fell back into a light sleep. She pondered over the merit of his words, debating whether or not he was just sleepy or meaningful.

"Kipper?" She asked softly. This time she didn't get a response. "Kipper?" Again, nothing. Now he was really out.

She kept driving into the dark night, flicking her headlights on when she realized they weren't. He woke briefly a few times, pulling himself away from her to press his head against the window, or just lie back in the seat.

Why couldn't the chemistry last? When he held her now, why didn't her heart lurch? When he smiled, why didn't it skip a beat, and when he cried, why didn't it make it throb? Was it because her heart was dead?

The night she lost her life was cold and lonely. She had a job, she was a working woman, she wore a suit and skirt and felt professional and so attractive when she came home and Kasper pulled her hair out of the bun and begged for her.

She was on her way to a cab when she was mugged, raped and Embraced, right in an alleyway. She was sure someone heard her screams, but nobody acted. The streetlamp lit up the entire crime. It extended a hand, but when Lumi grabbed onto it, it didn't pull her up, it just dropped her.

That was when Lumi moved away from the city. The city, which, she claimed was safe due to the amount of eyes. She remembered Kipper expressing his fears when she got a city-job, like a grown woman, like the thing she had always wanted to be.

" _It's dark, and there are criminals there, Lumi, especially at night…there are gangs and unjust violence…"_

" _And there are hundreds of people. If something happens, I'll have all those people to help me. It's not lonely like it is out in a farm, people hear things."_

" _I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _"I won't. Promise."_

It was the first promise she broke, and she swore it would be the last. She had no idea what she was, and she almost died more times than she could count. She figured out what her limits were from mere trial and error. Her mind told her to sleep during the day, to fear sunlight, so she did. She didn't question it. She tried eating so many things but they all made her sick, only blood sustained her.

She tried loving Kipper, and that didn't work either.

Kipper worried for her. He called doctors who she had to trick, he got her medicine she had to dump, he cuddled with her in bed to keep her company, to talk her through her depression and anxiety. He bought her an electric blanket to warm her up. He took care of her animals, slowly taking on nearly all of her responsibilities as well as his own until they hardly saw each other.

And when he had a heart attack, that was when she knew she couldn't lie in bed and wait for him to give up on her.

It was then that the roles switched. He was prescribed a change in diet, a prescription or two, and months of bedrest. Doctors said it was a miracle he survived. She took care of his bison and alpacas, she even tried to sow his crops with no avail. The farm lost a lot of money, but she didn't care. She owed him his own recovery.

It was where she met Chester, the twitchy pharmacist who seemed to have a different injury every day, citing ridiculous stories for each of them that made her laugh on the car ride home. She ghouled him as soon as she heard of the concept, not intending a lasting relationship. She just wanted to do some good in a world where she did so much harm.

Kipper was given the release that he could go back to work and stop taking the medication months later, but he still slept more than she could remember, and ate less than she would have liked. He'd aged in those few months, and the few years that followed. She tried taking him in bed but had virtually no drive, not for him, at least.

When Chester's blunt comments made her blood rush more than any of Kipper's affections, she knew she'd broken another promise.

She didn't stop hunting when she joined the Kindred race, rather, she increased her hunts. It went from one a week to one every other day, sometimes nights in succession. She hunted him, the one that Embraced her, every single night, along with whoever else made the most cash.

She hunted the demon that took her life, and took the life of her husband. She decided she would never rest until the thing was ash, particles in the wind, breathed in by everything on the planet.

When she wondered about her 'derangement', Lumi decided she was a hoarder. She hoarded away memories and emotions of a relationship that she had when she was young and kept them around, kept anything around that could bring those memories back, no matter how toxic they were to her or to others.

She slept that night, her body wrapped around Kipper as he squeezed her hands. She left a trail of tender kisses down the back of his neck, across each vertebrae that jutted out. She was a dragon and he was her gold.

" _You're perfect for me, Lumi. I wouldn't care if…if you suddenly pulled a zipper down from your forehead and revealed yourself as a monster, you're all I could ask for. You, not what you are."_

One night. One night he'd learn about the monster beneath her skin. But that night wasn't this one.

* * *

"Yes, she seems to be displaying mastery over Blood Boil, Delilah." Victor said, "I'm surprised at her recent tenacity, she has also defeated Cedric…the ancient Harbinger of Skulls, he is no more."

"I really do wish I could talk to her. She seems rather distant…" His lover sighed, looking around, "I can't remember for the life of me where I parked."

He put his hands in his pockets, "It's the one garage ahead, not this one." He said, "Yes…she and her comrades escaped safe and soundly, though I hear Dragomir was nearly turned to dust by Lafayette himself, he's likely bitter about the affair."

"Oh dear…well…as long as everyone's alright…"

He nodded, a pause filled the air, until he finally said, "I heard she's made a resurgence. With her sisters. I think she's trying to get them integrated into the Camarilla."

"Really? Well, that's good. Something's sunk in then."

"It doesn't necessarily solve anything." He said, "She'll most likely cause another scene in a matter of time."

"I wonder where she is."

Victor held an arm out, "Wait." He said, "Stay behind me." He squinted, "We were just talking about you."

Lafayette looked giddy at the other end of the parking garage, "You fools have taken away my sire, and now you've taken away my oldest friend." His face twisted into a deadly smirk, "For that, I'll turn your pitiful English lover into a wonderful chair for the Sabbat!"

"That would involve getting past me…which is impossible."

Lafayette held his arms out, "I see we both have techniques that can end the other's life in a mere second. Perhaps, for the sake of battle, we should forego those methods, to see who truly is the greater warrior."

"Me."

He growled, "Tremere slime!" He sprinted at him.

Victor took his pistol out, blasting away, when the bullets did little to deter Lafayette, his eyes widened. He jumped out of the way, landing in a safer area, while Lafayette meanwhile crushed a car as he ran into it.

For a long time, whether she meant to or not, Venus viewed Victor's stories as just that. Stories. Seeing Lafayette was certainly a reminder that these stories were actually not just stories.

She backed away, "Would police attention help?" She asked Victor.

Victor thought about it, "Not yet." He said.

Lafayette clenched his hands into fists, transforming into his Zulo form as he roared and charged straight for Venus.

Victor's eyes shrunk, he blasted him with fire in the back. As big and impressive a monster as he was, he cried out in pain, falling on the ground. Lafayette frantically tried to pat the flames out while Victor adjusted himself so he was blocking the way to Venus.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Venus asked.

"Do you have that handgun on you?" Victor looked at her.

She ruffled through her bag, "I do."

"Use it. Bullets take effect despite how it looks." He said, "Even to an armored behemoth like him. And stay far away from him, he can close the distance faster than you think."

She nodded, reloading the gun and taking aim. She popped off a few rounds whenever she felt he was in range.

Lafayette laughed in his monstrous form, no doubt amused by the fact that a mere human thought she could take him on. However, a few blood bolts caused him to stumble back. He growled at Victor, turning around and picking a car up from its parking space and slinging it behind his back. He charged at Victor, using it as a blunt weapon.

Victor was teleporting around too much to be hit, so Lafayette gave up and threw it at him. The car exploded, causing nearby cars to explode as well, and most of the parking garage to collapse in on itself.

The Tremere swore when he saw the state of the building, as well as the fires all around, fencing the trio in. He fired more shots at Lafayette, hoping he and Venus's bullets would add up sooner rather than later.

"I hope my insurance covers this!" She shouted over the fires.

Victor panted unnecessarily, again, trying to block Venus. Lafayette ran up to oppose him, clawing in in the face. Victor yelled out as blood came out in five different streams from his body. He collapsed on the ground.

When he was downed, Lafayette blasted beast shards at him, while still in Zulo form. Now that Victor was dazed, he planned to finish him off.

Victor winced as he felt the black magical shards enter his body. Blood was oozing all over him, and he barely had the strength to stand, the beast shards were clearly complicating matters even more so. "Damn it all…" He grunted, "My…my humanity is…is too high…I won't…I won't succumb…to the beast…"

Venus looked wary, aiming her gun to fire right between Lafayette's eyes.

Lafayette paused, roaring in pain. The shot stunned him, long enough, it seemed, for Victor to be spared for another few minutes. Angrily, he charged towards Venus, going to finish her off next. Victor stood wearily, blasting fire at him through both hands.

Lafayette staggered, until his footsteps came to a complete stop. He roared, the sound echoing throughout the parking garage as he was lit ablaze. As big as his body was, Victor coated it completely in fire, to the point where his blue form was merely a shadow underneath the flames.

Victor panted some more. Evidently, this was costing him a lot of blood and taking a lot out of him. But he had to endure, he had to press on. He had to keep spraying flames. If he stopped, even for a second, Lafayette would take another step and kill either him or Venus.

Watching a towering monster slowly approach was unnerving. Watching a _flaming_ , towering monster approach was quite a bit worse, as Venus could see. All he had to do was take another step, but he couldn't. The large mountain of fire on him was only growing, no matter how much he thrashed and screamed. His roars grew louder and more strained, as he tried desperately to get the fire off of him. His large arms were held out, his stance was shaky, and he faced the ceiling with one final bellow, as the fire brightened briefly, and disappeared, along with Lafayette's body, in a large breeze of dust.

Venus huffed, putting her gun away, "Alright…so…so…you need blood, I'm sure."

"We also need to find a way out of this blaze." Victor said, "Come, I'll lead the way."

* * *

 **A/N:** Whelp, that's it, fic's over, Lafayette's game has been ended. Thanks for reading!


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-six! (Yes, he's dead. Yes, the fic is still going.) And yes. I didn't forget about Chester either. SigmaFang LOVES this chapter. So will you ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You never do."

"If you don't want to do work for the Sabbat then why are you selling them flesh? For all the graces you go through to make yourself invisible, this is practically transparent."

Lumi looked up at Chester as she dropped the bagged body to the ground, "How do you know about the Sabbat?"

He blinked. The expression on his face didn't change as he shifted his weight to the other leg, "It's common knowledge."

Her eyes narrowed, "It is?" She mused, "I'm not dealing with the Sabbat. I'm simply selling flesh to someone who is interested."

"Who is Sabbat."

"Chester." She crossed her arms, "Go take care of it. Neither of us have time for this."

"What's going to happen when you get caught?"

"Caught? By who?"

"The Camarilla?"

She glared at him, a cold stare he wasn't particularly fond of. "You shouldn't know about that either."

He looked away from her. "You shouldn't be keeping me in the dark."

"Chester. Tell me who."

He pulled a shoddy joint from his pocket and lit it.

"Chester."

He looked back at her, was that frustration on his face, "It doesn't matter. I learned it myself. I dug into it."

"Where did you find the information?" She stepped closer, he stepped back, "Chester."

"I just remembered, I have to—" He pointed back towards his car with his thumb. The back of her left hand silenced him.

She turned away, "Go. If you're going to stray into the depths of Jyhad, don't pull me down with you."

"Lumi…I…" He reached out, "Don't do this."

"I can find a new ghoul."

His heart lurched, but he didn't take another step. There was a gash in his cheek where her ring had sliced him. "Please."

"Then I'll give you a choice. You can forget everything you learned, stay here, be safe." She held up a hand, "Or you can continue to learn, become part of the game, and die cold and alone."

It wasn't her ultimatum that unsettled him. It was his own. Without a word, he turned to his car. Lumi looked furious, watching him leave.

Whoever was responsible for this was going to pay.

Chester meanwhile put the pedal to the medal, chewing on his joint. He swiped the scratch on his cheek with his thumb and licked the blood off. He was learning for her. He was learning to keep her safe, and this is how she repaid him?

She wanted him to leave Lizolette. And there was no way that was going to happen.

When he drove to her house, she wasn't there, and the door was locked. He cursed to himself and knew he should have called. The joint found its forever resting spot on the concrete outside her doorstep. He drove all the way to Vegas to see if she was there, where he met her.

Any time he walked into one of those casinos he was treated well. The girls were always friendly, well, those who weren't customers. He showed no interest. He was hunting a particular hound tonight.

The third casino he got it right, and saw her at a table, playing a game. There was a man sitting beside her, attractive, wealthy, didn't care about how much he gained or lost. He kept smiling at her, and she smiled back whenever he forked over a handful of cash to her.

And that was the first time it hit him.

It was as if a lead weight had dropped in his chest. He knew she had been with men before. He knew there was a good chance she was with other men while she was with him. But it was avidly seeing it, even if it wasn't there at all which actually disturbed him. He felt aggression, he felt anger, he felt fear.

She was his, wasn't she?

He stepped forward, "Hey. Busy?"

The man looked up to Chester, still smiling. Clearly he was high. Maybe Lizolette had a thing for crackheads. He was just happy her attention was on him and him alone. "Hmm? Chester? Hi." Lizolette smiled, "How have you been?"

He gave a little nod, "You think it's possible we could swing by your place?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh, sure." Her smile grew as she headed for the exit with him, "I doubt he even knows I'm gone."

"Hmm? Who?"

"The slob I was sucking money out of."

"Ah. I'd noticed." He scratched his neck again, checking his watch briefly. He opened the passenger side for her, then went around and got on his side, "Who's your regnant?"

"What happened to your face?" She held his face with her hand, "Nix?" She guessed.

He tore himself away and rubbed at it with his thumb, "No, I hit myself funny with the seatbelt." He looked back over at her urgently, "I need a new regnant."

"I could get someone lined up for you." She said, "Would you want it to be Malkavian?"

"I'm not fussy." He sat back, starting to drive.

"So you don't care what clan?"

"I mean, preferably not Nosferatu." He shrugged, "I don't give a damn. I just need blood."

"Okay." She said, giggling, "You're lucky I know such a high and mighty group of Kindred."

He rubbed the scratch again, "I hope she doesn't come after me…"

"Did something happen between you and your old master?"

"She's absolutely furious I know about Jyhad." She said, "So much so that she's fired me."

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean…for _knowing_ about the Jyhad? That…that should just be common knowledge…"

He quirked a brow, "That's what I said.

"I don't get it…" She confessed, "You chop up bodies for the Sabbat anyway…why would knowing who you work for be such a problem?"

He shook his head, "I doubt it's that simple. To her, placing the source of her discomfort is worse than not knowing what's behind it. I told her the Camarilla could come after her now; that she's exposed herself." He shook his head, "Didn't take to the idea very well."

"Choosing a side is always dangerous." She said, "On the other hand, so is being neutral. The Jyhad is dangerous, even if you hardly know what it is."

He sighed, "You should talk to her." Then he processed what he said, "Hypothetically. That would be idea hypothetically. Too dangerous."

"Where would she even be?"

"At her house. With her…braindead husband."

"Braindead husband, huh?"

He shook his head, clearly frustrated, "I wish she was capable of making good choices."

"Wanna…clarify…maybe?"

"It's no use…" He muttered, pulling into her driveway. "Oh." He said, in a tone like he remembered something, "I know you said you don't do anything because…you don't. So, I got you this instead." He smiled and pulled a bottle of wine out from under his seat, handing it to her.

"Ooh, for me?" She grinned, eagerly taking the bottle, "Hey, don't try to turn me into an alcoholic like your girlfriend, 'kay?"

He smiled, "She was like that long before I knew her." He shut the door and went inside with her, "That reminds me."

"Hmm?"

He paused, "This is gonna come off as impersonal." He walked in and sat on the couch, "But…are you seeing anyone else?" He then covered himself, "I don't care if you are, I'm just…just curious."

"No." She said, "I mean…sometimes I might…sleep with guys to get money off of them…but…I haven't really been doing that recently."

He nodded, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, "You wanna be exclusive?"

She gave a loud laugh for a while, "Exclusive, but I'm your mistress!"

He crossed his legs, "Exclusive mistressing, then."

"Well, maybe if you keep getting me nice booze, I'll allow it."

"Of course. Not a problem."

There was a rumbling in the driveway. She saw the whites of Chester's eyes as he glanced back out the window, then got up and pushed the curtain aside, "Shit."

"Who the hell is that?" Lizolette asked.

"Lumi." He said, "Shit. I knew she'd follow me." He said, but there wasn't much fear on his face, "I'll deal with her."

She blinked, "Okay."

He made it to the front door, opening it to see Lumi standing there. "You tracked me."

"This is where you've been going? What is it, a library?"

"A friend's house."

She sighed, "This is too dangerous for you. Especially you. It would be different with any other ghoul. I know you. You're going to become a thorn in somebody's side and they'll kill you. No vampire has more mercy than I do."

"I'm sure there are exceptions."

"And I'm sure there aren't." She said firmly, "Where is this friend?"

"Leave her out of this."

"No, they need to learn what happens when they tamper with someone else's ghoul." She pushed past him.

"What, am I your property too?" Chester challenged. Lumi ignored him.

Lizolette looked up from her book when Lumi entered, setting the ancient text down, "So you're Lumi? Chester's regnant?"

"Yes." Lumi crossed her arms, "I now see why my ghoul stumbled into your lair."

"Lair?" She half-chuckled, "Look, you might as well cut to the chase with this."

"It's simple. I'd like for you to cut communications with him. I can't have him knowing this sort of information. It's dangerous."

"Ha, dangerous? If I didn't tell him anything, he could've just walked into a Sabbat whorehouse and get himself killed."

"He wouldn't do that. He was loyal to me. Now he has strings pulling him in every direction."

"Uh-huh…look, lemme just give him a new regnant…you can go back to…being a flesh supplier for Gideon…and that'll be that. He doesn't want you anymore."

Lumi looked over to Chester, "Is this true?"

Chester crossed his arms, "I-I…" His gaze fell to the floor. "I was doing it to keep you safe, Lumi. If you can't appreciate that—"

"Appreciate it?" She asked, "It's too risky."

"Too risky, what are you even trying to do?" Lizolette asked, leaning her head on her fist, "I get that you make profits from flesh, but what for? What's the point?"

Lumi was as unflinching as her ghoul. "I don't see why that's any of your business."

"Is it to pump money in your vegetable husband or something?"

Chester genuinely looked concerned, "Lizolette…"

A vein appeared in Lumi's forehead, "What was that, dear? You should speak up."

"I wouldn't try it." Lizolette said, "The reason you're here to 'reprimand me' is because you don't want Chester making too much noise. Nothing would make more noise than if you harmed a hair on my body. I'm part of a network of Kindred who are older than most countries. They don't hear from me for a couple days and all of a sudden, the entire west coast of America gets quite a bit more populated. Don't go picking fights you can't comprehend."

Lumi paused and took a step back, "Very well. All I ask for is my ghoul. I want him back, and I want him back as innocent as he was before."

"Innocent?" She asked, "If he wants to be with a Kindred historian like myself, it should be by his choice. I could find him another master, and you could get yourself another flunkey."

Lumi looked Chester's way again. He was looking away from her. She stepped closer to him, the sound of her combat boots were intimidating to say the least. Then she held her arms out.

Chester looked up, and without hesitation, hugged her back. It was instinctual. "I'm sorry I hit you." She said softly, "But I do wish you would be more careful."

"More careful…? With what?"

"With who you acquaint yourself with." She broke the hug, "I trust this one. Enough to keep you alive, at least. Learn what you will, but…please…don't stop me from doing what I need to do." She shot a little glare Lizolette's way, "My vegetable needs the funds and, so do you. If you like having your wounds treated for free."  
Chester swallowed hard, "Just don't make me stay away from her."

"I won't."

He gave a little nod, "Then I'll deal with the body tomorrow."

She stepped over to Lizolette to shake her hand, "I don't know where your unending thirst for knowledge comes from, Chester. I just hope that isn't what gets you killed."

Lizolette grabbed her hand, "One day you'll be in a predicament and you'll be thankful to have that knowledge at your side."

She sighed, "Let's hope so." She said, headed for the door.

Only when the sound of her truck pulling out was heard did Chester sit on the couch again, "I'm sorry that got out of hand."

"I don't get what that was all about." Lizolette crossed her arms, "It's like she _wants_ you to be dumb."

"Yes, I'm sure she'd prefer that."

"Well, if you want to switch regnants ever, just let me know."

"I will." He said. Then he reached over and grabbed her by the braid, yanking her into his lap.

She smiled, hugging his waist, "Hi." He smirked, a brow raised, then he leaned in to kiss the plump lips he'd been waiting to taste all night.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the wrinkles in his shirt, his crooked posture, his unkempt hair. She greeted him with a smile nonetheless, "Good evening, dear."

"What is it?" He brooded.

"The Prince hasn't decided to kill you. Well, not yet, because Ella is living with me."

"And?"

"And?" She stepped in, "I'm here to chat."

"I'm in no mood."

She flicked the lights on, he winced. "So, you two were an item. I was wondering."

He covered his eyes with a hand, not dignifying anything with a response.

"When was the last time you fed?"

"Within the last few hours." He mumbled, watching her take the empty glasses and bring them to the sink, cleaning them out.

"Good. So you aren't going to attack me." She looked over her shoulder, "Now, why don't we be good and tell me what happened. This argument. What was it."

"I wish I knew." He sat on the couch. He had given up his pride, Ella and Aileen worked hand and hand to stomp it to bits. There was none left for Phaedra to dance on.

"You have to have some sort of clue." She dried her hands off with the hand towel, stepping around the chairs and standing beside him, her hands on her hips, "When did tensions start to flare?"

"The other night. I suppose I kept her up with my pacing."

"And she woke up and scolded you?"

"She didn't scold me." He corrected, "She said we needed to talk about it. I insisted there was nothing to talk about."

She sat on the couch across from him, narrowing her eyes, "Why are you pacing? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I feel no need." He looked away from her. This was no different than the therapy his parents sent him too. Only this was with a woman, a very confusing woman.

"You're exhausted." She said, sitting back, "They say sleep deprivation is equivalent to intoxication, you know."

"Not for me." He declared.

"Mmm hmm…" She sat back again, "Tell me about Ella."

"No."

"Just tell me your thoughts on her."

A shred of pride glimmered through his chest, "This is not therapy. I am not going to dump my life onto your shoulders and weep and sob and expect you to patch things up. You're a filthy tramp and I want you out of my room." He pointed to the door.

"You haven't had sex yet." She said, "And that's upsetting you greatly. Have you kissed? I'm assuming you have, or there wouldn't be any sort of anger. I think there's a…a hole, right there, if you will. If a couple never kisses, they could easily sever the relationship and neither would be disappointed. However, if they _have_ kissed, there is an implied frustration." She wove her fingers together, "Do you understand? That level of intimacy…connects dots. I would be able to explain it so much better in Italian. It makes both partners expect more." She sat back, "What were the conditions of your Embrace?"

"If you aren't going to leave, I'll call Vanderbilt to haul you out."

She swatted a hand, the threat was water off her back, "I'm assuming it was some sort of relationship. So you have experience? She does not. Those lights, that connection, it didn't happen with her, but it did happen with you. So when you expected more, she didn't give because she was frightened. Maybe there was a connection, but she couldn't understand it."

"Are you done rambling?"

"And then there's the entire…swamp of your power drive." She said, "That is getting tangled with your sex drive. Put simply, you're scaring the living daylights out of her."

He appeared to be listening, because when she said the last thing, he piped down.

"You know what it's like to be scared, don't you?" She asked, leaning in, "Do not forget the places you've been. You've been where she sat once, haven't you? In front of your sire, perhaps? Being held for the first time, all your trust on her shoulders? What if those shoulders were unstable?" She cleared her throat, then smiled, "Or, perhaps 'his'."

" _Hers_." He corrected firmly, without hesitation. She rolled her eyes.

"What would you do if she was acting up?"

"She was." Derek looked aside, "Which is another thing I don't understand. The mouth on that girl…" His chest heaved, "She says whatever's on her mind. She's never been taught anything else? I find it difficult to believe she got away with that in the Society."

"Perhaps she didn't." She shrugged a shoulder, "Perhaps it's something she only feels comfortable around with you."

He looked up at her, "Being disrespectful? She feels comfortable being disrespectful around me? How cruel…"

She shook her head, "What I meant to say was she feels comfortable being herself." He didn't respond, "Or she feels so uncomfortable, she doesn't give a damn. I would guess the ladder."

He crossed his arms.

"Well, in any case, she doesn't want you dead, but she has no interest in being near you. She made it seem like you refused to apologize."

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"For making her feel uncomfortable." She said, "You must learn empathy."

His eyes narrowed. His therapist had said the same thing once, word for word.

"She is hurting, scared and alone. She trusted you. She trusted you at one point, to give her innocence to you, to hand over her life. And you let it slip through your fingers."

He stood up, pacing away from the chairs. Phaedra sighed, standing up and stepping after him. "Who's saying I'm even interested in having her anymore?" He said, "Perhaps she was right. Perhaps there is no connections. She's loud, childish and disrespectful. I could never live with someone like that."

"Well, then perhaps romance isn't the answer." Phaedra said, "But the Prince still assigned you to care for her and see that she is raised well. I have enough on my plate as it is, I cannot take care of your childe." He was silent for a moment, "You must know, as a business tycoon, how dangerous it is to bring love into work. How many flames it can start."

"I don't want her at all." He argued, "I don't want her in my room, I don't want her as a childe, I don't want her as a recommendation to rise through the ranks. I want to leave, go to another city, wipe my records and try again."

She crossed her arms, "How many times has something like this happened, Derek?"

He whipped away from her, striding towards the windows, "In order to become Prince, I need to succeed without the help of others. This is not helping me. If you want to help, then go!"

"You dream of becoming Prince?" She gave a small smile, "How precious. What city?"

He looked away, "The first that I can get my hands on."

"So why are you in L.A.?"

"To gain attention. To gain approval."

"Approval?" She asked, "From Strauss?"

"That's right."

"If I'm not mistaken, don't Ventrue usually seek approval only once, then claim a city and grow from there?"

"I am an exception."

"In what case?"

"In the case that my sire died before the _agoge_ could be finished."

"Ah…I see…" She said, then her smile grew, "That's it."

"What's it?"

"Your _agoge_ was never finished. You can't succeed because….because something that's out of your control…that's what's driving you mad, isn't it? That's why you're looking to control everything you can, shut off everyone around you."

Her eyes widened before her head hit the wall and his hard body pressed her there. The grimace on his face was none too pleasant. She was more upset about the pain in the back of her head than anything else.

"The more you talk the more I want to tear out those dirty teeth."

"Really?" She asked, raising a brow, "How would you like a kiss then?"

He slid his hand through the slit of her dress and groped at her rear, "Clever."

Her leg rose, flexible she was, but none to helpful for Derek at this point. Her heel jammed into his stomach as she pushed him back, knocking him to the floor. She stood over him, spitting on his shirt and stepping on his nose, a satisfying crunch. "Boy, you really are a madman, aren't you?" She smiled curtly.

He brought a hand up to his gushing nose, moaning as he rolled over to his side.

"Lucky that didn't kill you. I've heard fragments of nose-bone can pierce the brain and immediately cause death." She stepped across the room, "So now my only issue left would be determining a proper solution." She watched him slowly rise to his feet, "That I'm not so sure of."

He kept touching his nose, evidently very disturbed about it. Eventually he gave in and rushed to the refrigerator, prying it open and pouring himself a shaky glass.

She sighed as she approached the couch and sat, "Giving you more power isn't the answer…neither is giving you control to anything…You don't seem to have many allies, many friends of the like…" She mused, "And really, you haven't done any talking at all. So you haven't gotten anything off your chest. I've pulled a great load off, but you need to give the final push."

He felt his nose as he set it back into place. He stared listlessly at the floor, motionless.

"I'm here to talk, dear." Phaedra said, "You don't have to be afraid." She smiled, "Your _agoge_ is over, you're not going to become Prince at age twenty. You can accept a little bit of help. It isn't going to—"

"I want _her_ …"

"Who? Ella?"

"I want…I want Aileen…" Nobody was a pretty crier, especially not Derek. He quickly covered his eyes, but he couldn't help it, "I want…I want to go back to being a fool again…I want to just go back to the nights where I stayed up and waited for her to stop by…the nights where I could go out and see my family, despite how much I loathed them…oh, I've taken it all for granted…" He wept, "I just want to go back…"

Phaedra crossed her legs, "You've been moving around so much, you haven't had much time to adapt, have you? And I doubt having a childe around gave you much chance to vent this either. How are you supposed to show how strong you are if you're just as weak as she?"

"I wish…I wish she did go and tell the Prince to lob off my head…I could find her in heaven…I could find her before this…monstrous curse she cast upon me…I could find her before _her_ elders forced her to sire a childe…"

"Were you truly in love with this woman?"

"I was!" He admitted, "I truly was, and she never gave back to me!"

"Perhaps it's time for Ella to come back."

"I already told you, I don't want her…I want Aileen…"

"And don't you think she will miss the one who took care of her in her time of weakness?"

He looked away, "I don't deserve a childe…I'm not to be trusted…" He said uneasily.

"Well, she's got a strong independent voice. If she doesn't like something you say or do, she's got the capability to escape. And then the Prince can kill you, and you can reunite with your lost love." Phaedra wondered why men like this kept stumbling to her doorstep. "Just please open yourself up and try."

He looked away, "I must compose myself before she comes in…just give me a handful of moments…"

"Of course." She snickered, heading back to her room, "Take all the time you need."

* * *

"Iphigenia…" Delilah's eyes were wide with shock as she saw her friend. But, she didn't hesitate, she grabbed her bony wrist and tugged her inside, slamming the door shut. Iphigenia didn't have time to talk before Delilah dragged her into a meeting room and slammed the door shut.

"Delilah—" Iphigenia started, but Delilah smothered her mouth with a hand.

The shorter witch looked infuriated, "What are you doing here?" She hissed in a whisper.

"It wasn't me." Iphigenia whispered back, figuring whispering was going to be the loudest she should get.

"What!?" It was hissed.

"That was fucking Gary!" Iphigenia said, "This is me!"

Delilah took a step back, "W-What…?" She used a tiny bit of voice, "Prove it."

"We're the witches, right?" She gave a weak smile, "The two real witches…"

Delilah looked away, "I'm not convinced."

Iphigenia gently hugged her, that was all the convincing she needed, "I'm so sorry…I don't know what that bastard said or did, but none of it was me."

"Thank god…" She trembled, "You can't see the Magister. You'll have to let me have a word with him."

"Yes, alright. That's a wonderful idea."

"Where were you…?"

"I was in the Nosferatu warrens." Iphigenia said bitterly, "They pinned me to a cross and beat me."

"Why…?" Delilah looked horrified.

"Gary and I don't get along."

"…is that why he came here?" She asked, "To get you killed?"

Iphigenia nodded, hugging Delilah again. For some reason, she couldn't understand why hugging her was so relieving.

Delilah rubbed one finger over her fuzzy hair, then tore herself away, "Let me to chat with the Magister. Please, stay here. Just stay put. He will not hesitate to kill you."

"Yes, okay."

Victor walked through the halls, entering the meeting room, "Ladies." He greeted, before smiling at Delilah, "Admirable job at killing the Harbinger."

Iphigenia froze like a statue and Delilah would have been white as a ghost. She bowed, "Thank you, sir." Out of the corner of her eye, Delilah noticed a cloaked figure, in the distance of the hallway. It didn't look like anyone that naturally belonged in the Chantry.

"Um…sir…" Delilah pointed behind Victor.

"Hmm?" He looked at the figure, who was navigating the Chantry as if they knew it well, "Who is that?"

"I-I don't know…" She trembled.

Victor raised a hand, gesturing the two of them to follow him. They tailed the figure down a secret stairwell. Victor looked more and more perplexed as the travels went on, "This doesn't belong to us…" He said, feeling some of the stains on the wall, "Blood…"

Delilah gave Iphigenia a nervous look, then turned back to the blood on the wall. She scratched it with a fingernail and brought it to her lips to taste it. "It…tastes like blood of kine, not Kindred…"

Victor only looked more concerned at this revelation, "Come, hurry." He said, quickening his pace.

At the basement level, there was a strange ritual with a pentagram in the center, and dozens of torches around. There seemed to be just as many cloaked figures too, with the one they were tailing being the last holdout.

In the center, was Donatello, "Alright, let us start with today's…" He trailed off, an ugly scowl on his face as he saw the three Tremere, "Christ. Kill them!" All their bodies lit on fire.

Victor's eyes shrunk, "Baali!" He stood protectively in front of the two girls, putting up a blood shield.

The other two Tremere took after their Magister with Blood Shield, clinging together back to back. They both used Blood Salvo to fire off bolts in all directions.

Donatello scowled, "Summon as many demons as you can! Screw up their aim!" He said, and his fellow Baali obliged, summoning flaming demons at an alarming rate.

"I knew it." Victor seethed, "You infiltrated us…all along. You played the simpering fool to a T…but…but why?"

Donatello laughed, "Like I'll ever tell you, Camarilla dog!" He blasted fire at Victor. Victor countered with his own fiery blast, every so often, checking on Delilah and Iphigenia to make sure that they were okay.

"Should I go contact someone?" Iphigenia called. It was possible Delilah asked, but her voice was too soft to be heard.

"Heh, heh, go ahead and try, girlie! But you ain't gettin' outta here!" Donatello said, "Our forces are four ta one, and with our demons it's eight ta one! Feel safe with dat math?"

Victor clenched his fists, "Whatever your real goals are…they won't work…when Strauss finds out about this…"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I've been converting the population into Baali my entire stay here! I have an army now, and the Baali will take over this state, and then, we'll bring Gehenna into reality! The Antediluvians will return!"

Iphigenia grunted as she was struck from the side. This left Delilah open as well. Iphigenia grabbed her sledgehammer and started beating on them, but with the amount of flames around her, it was nearly impossible to do anything. Delilah decided to stick to Victor's side, her eyes forlorn as she watched Iphigenia battle the flaming demons and Baali alone.

Victor's eyes darted to where Iphigenia was, holding a hand out. The Baali immediately in front of her exploded as they were boiled alive. "I wouldn't be so cocky, Donatello…or shall I call you… _Mister Sorrentino_ …our beloved Regent? You won't last much longer fighting us."

"Ha! I know all about Blood Boil and how it works. You think dis is my first con job as a Tremere! I know how much blood it takes up, you three don't got enough to take down all of us!" Donatello said.

Iphigenia spit out blood, using her sledgehammer to smash up the demons as much as possible. Delilah adjusted her hat as she stood back to back with the Magister, looking over her shoulder more often than not. "Let me boil him…" She hissed to Victor.

"Getting an aim on him might be tricky." He said, getting interrupted as Donatello stabbed his burning cane through Victor's chest. Victor's pupils shrunk in agony, as he choked out blood.

"Victor!" Delilah screamed, grasping onto his shoulders.

Iphigenia, in her warrior-like fashion, ran forward to smash her hammer into Donatello's face. Donatello jumped back, avoiding her strike, "I feel bad for you chumps." He said, "You're all gonna burn to death down here."

"I…" Victor coughed, "I wouldn't be so sure about that…" He said, smiling, "Because they're here."

A series of thuds were heard, as a dozen Gargoyles flew into the room, they beat the demons back, causing the Baali to retreat. They roared, adamantly wanting to defend their master.

Iphigenia seemed surprised, "How did they…"

Delilah grit her teeth, her expression twisted but in a sense almost cute as she held a hand out to make Donatello vomit up his own blood. Iphigenia then ran forward to clobber him in the stomach.

The Gargoyles pushed the Baali back to the point where they all escaped the Chantry. Unfortunately, Donatello, the ringleader, was able to get away as well. The Gargoyles swarmed around Victor, "What are your orders, master?" One asked, in a booming voice.

"I want you all to chase after them. Kill whoever you find." Victor said.

"But, what about you, sir?"

"I'll be fine, I just need blood."

"Allow me to give you some of my blood." The Gargoyle said, "It's upstairs. I'll give some to you and all the apprentices."

Delilah smiled, "Thank you very much."

Victor examined the ritual grounds, "I'll have to conduct a thorough investigation on this area…but…it's no doubt that Donatello was a traitor all along. A Baali."

Iphigenia rubbed at a particularly deep set of burned scratches on her shoulder while Delilah looked up at Victor, "I wonder if Strauss will give you the Regent position after killing Lafayette."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple." He said, trying fruitlessly to wipe all the blood off himself, "It takes more than that to wipe away the earlier repercussions."

"Speaking of…" Iphigenia said, "I know it may be inopportune timing, but I'd like a word with you, sir."

"Iphigenia…." Delilah said nervously.

Victor paused as he headed for the stairway to go back upstairs, "Such things can wait, Miss Crystallia, I'm sure."

Her mouth opened, but then she closed it and looked away, "Yes, of course, sir. My apologies."

"That wasn't her." Delilah called out, "In the Chantry. The other night. When Strauss came…" Victor only took another step further as he looked back again, waiting for Delilah to continue.

Delilah looked over to Iphigenia. "It was Gary." Iphigenia said, "Using a powerful level of Obfuscate known as Mask of a-Thousand Faces. You know how much we fought. He wanted my corpse in a hole in Hollywood above his filthy warrens. He thought you would be my quickest way there."

He turned around, "What reason would he have for doing that?"

"To see me dead and watch the Camarilla collapse on itself. A painful reminder of his loyalty to his own sick fantasies, rather than the Camarilla. I could guess a-million different things." She dropped her hammer to the ground, still holding the handle, "I'm not sure what he made me out to say that night, but I assure you I meant none of it. I was horridly negligent to the other apprentices, to you, to the Prince, to the Camarilla. I was especially insolent with you and for that I cannot apologize any more. But I would never stoop to whichever level of hell he made me that night." Victor continued up the stairs as her message was concluded, as did his Gargoyles, most of them reminding the two girls that they had blood upstairs.

* * *

 **A/N:** And…the cold shoulder…how does it taste, Iphigenia? Thanks for reading!


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-seven! D.A.N.G. Stands for: Don't Anger No Gideon. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Also, the lemon tree has grown its harvest, and now they're dropping like flies.

* * *

"Get a car ready, at once."

"Yes, master Gideon." The secretary bowed, leaving him alone in the office.

He put a hand on his head as he sat at his desk, wincing. The voices were bad enough, but given the circumstances, they were excruciating. Two giant holes were now ripped open in the Sabbat. Yes, it most likely meant that Gideon himself would take over, but now he had to play damage control. One more upset like that, and the Camarilla would win the war.

" _Don't you think…" She spoke softly, "There's a certain sense of discomfort when holding the hands of someone who's still living and breathing than another in the same condition? I think it's just as unnerving for us as it is for them…something so disenchanting about the hand of someone when their blood is so warm, so fleshy and weak…still thrumming underneath there…" She continued to stare at his hand, "But another dead…it feels right. It feels like I'm in hell where I belong with the other demons…"_

He growled and smacked his glass across the room. It shattered, leaving glass bits and the blood of some unfortunate kine all over the wall. Gideon rose from his chair, looking at his now bleeding hand, "Why am I thinking about a runt like her at a time like this?" He pulled the glass shards out. "No matter. They should be ready by now. It is unwise of them to keep me waiting."

The ride was mostly silent, from Las Vegas to Los Angeles. Gideon sat in the back of his car (more like limo) with one of his attendants, "Is everything put into place?"

"Yes, sir. We've distracted the kine of California with a spur-of-the-moment lottery drawing."

He scowled, "If _one_ of them is left behind, this whole operation is pointless, you understand that, yes?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded nervously.

"Is there a platform or stand where I can be seen by the masses?"

"Yes, sir."

"Has Antoinette been briefed on the plan?"

"She has, sir."

He snickered darkly, crossing his arms, "I'm constantly having to cover up the messes of the Sword. Vicissitude can be such paltry nonsense sometimes. I prefer rotting _brains_ rather than flesh." He said, "In a matter of measly hours, I'll make a move the Camarilla won't be able to recover from!" He laughed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight?" Prospero said, crossing his legs, "The entire city is on lockdown?"

"Just a moment." Miranda said, "Shouldn't we…shouldn't we wait until _all_ the Primogen are in the Prince's office, before we discuss these matters of business?"

"Everyone who has showed up, has showed up, Miss Frost." Strauss said, folding his hands. "Miss Voerman lives in Santa Monica, therefore it would be unwise for her to traverse the streets to get here, so I called her in advance and told her to remain home. Mister Golden is in the Nosferatu Warrens, I don't know how he gets here, but I do not want to risk him traveling on the surface of Los Angeles. And lastly, Mister Madison lives in the Chantry. Even a travel as short as that, I'm unwilling to risk."

Goddard turned a page in his book, looking up every so often. Honestly, all he was thinking about was Tess. They'd been missing each other quite a bit, with the amount of missions they've been on, and he wanted to hear her voice. Nevertheless, he saw the chaos outside, so he knew to pay attention.

"So how big a range are we talking here?" Prospero asked.

"The entirety of California." Strauss said, "I've already received _multiple_ calls from the Princes of San Diego and San Francisco. So it is indeed a statewide phenomenon."

"And it…it's just…humanity…at large?" Miranda asked.

"It seems that way. To a neonate, it would seem clear that vampires are superior to humans in every which way. But there is one respect in which humans are superior, and that is in numbers. It seems that a particular Kindred has exploited this fact and seek to ruin us."

"It's targeting every Camarilla in California?" Prospero asked.

"Yes. Especially ours." Strauss said.

He looked bothered, "So it's like a Blood Hunt… _used against_ us. The nerve…" He said, "Who would think something like that up? It's not going to work. I bet if we really tried, we could probably silence this rebellion."

"A sudden drop in the human populace would not only jeopardize the Masquerade, but it would also endanger our food supply as well."

"Damn it…"

"But I am at a loss." Strauss said, "This seems to be the work of a mind Discipline, undoubtedly from one of our many enemies. But Madame Vaska is dead, and she is the only vampire that I recall capable of such feats. It still leaves an inquiry as to who is behind this?" He said, "Stopping them may be the only possible way to reverse this disaster."

Miranda nodded, "We will search, quickly and quietly, sir."

"Do your best. In the meantime, spread word to as many Kindred in our organization as possible…it is not safe to go to the outside world. Stay in the tower."

* * *

Hearing about the deaths of Cedric and Lafayette put him in a good mood. So _he_ was going to do the shopping for Angelique for a change. The five or six heavy bags of groceries were nothing to someone like Cadmus, who was always used to carrying heavier. He would be back at the tower soon, and she'd be pleased.

A gunshot whizzed by his ear. "What the…?" He looked back, "Sabbat?" He gently put the bags down, then got his axe out, "Ha…you guys must have balls of steel if you wanna attack a member of the Camarilla _this_ close to the red tower."

He bisected one of the attackers. But when the bloodied pieces fell to the ground, his eyes widened, "Wait…you guys aren't…Kindred?" He looked around. The kine approaching him had mindless eyes, like they were drones or possessed soldiers. Cadmus looked down the street, there had to be at least hundreds heading his way. And he didn't want to think about how many there were around the street corner.

He turned and booked it, picking up the bags and getting shot in the back. He was barely hurt by the bullets, but he was scared enough as it was.

When he entered his room, he panted, a little bloodied and disheveled, "Don't…don't go outside…"

Angelique was sewing something, something leather. Her delicate fingers snatched the thread she was holding between her teeth, "Huh? Why, is there a mob or something?"

"Kinda." He said, putting all the bags near the fridge, "I think I still have bullets inside of me, damn it." He felt his back, "I'm gonna get these outta me and call Miranda, see what the hell is going on."

She stood up, "What are these? Groceries?" She stuck the needle in the jacket she was working on and stood up, digging her paws through the paper and plastic.

"Yeah. I thought we were running out."

"I'll have enough for weeks…" She said, looking back up, "Thanks. You'll have to tell St—Ferrum to lay off for a while."

He gave a small smile, "Can't take his fast food barrages?"

"You buy me actual food." She said, "I don't think he knows what lettuce is."

He laughed and laughed, "I guess that's how he was raised…" He said, "Alright, I'll go call his wife, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Wife…?" Angelique asked, "They got _married?_ She _proposed_ to him?"

"Not sure if it's anything official. Pretty sure Ferrum just put a ring on her finger and that was that." He shrugged, "Don't really…have the heart or guts to tell either of them how it really works. I doubt they know how."

"…when are we gonna get married?"

His smile grew, "So you actually want to." He said, "Soon, I guess. When hell isn't freezing over on itself."

A little smirk spread on her thin lips. It always looked mischievous with her, "You know that will never be the case."

"I guess not." He said, plopping in one of the chairs at the table, "So when did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." She covered her ears, "Surprise me."

He snickered, heading to the fridge to patch up his wounds with a blood bag. He sat back at the table, sucking it dry, "I'm just surprised…is all…"

"About the mob?"

"No…I just…I can kinda be an idiot sometimes…"

"…huh?"

"I don't know…I've been thinking ever since…our spats…inside and outside of the warrens in New York…I…I do dumb things sometimes…and…and say dumber things. Really dumb things. I just feel bad…for…all the crap…that…you know…"

"I've had my fair share being an asshole too." She smiled, "I think it's just part of life."

He smiled back, looking at the tabletop, "You been feeling okay?"

"Yeah…why?" She asked, "Is there some kinda sickness going around the ghouls in the tower or something?"

"No…it's just…I don't know…with Cedric…"

"Oh. Yeah." She sat next to her leathery project again, "Yeah. I'm fine. He had it rough, but…I don't know, it's over now. Maybe he'll find who he was looking for."

"You think so?"

"I can hope."

He scooted his chair a bit closer to her, "I'm glad you're still here."

She looked confused, then giggled and ruffled his hair roughly, "What's up with you tonight? So nostalgic."

He held her close, kissing her on the lips, "I don't know…I'd say it's cause we have to be cooped up in here…but…I'm used to being a hermit thanks to Remus and Gideon anyway…so…"

"Did you want to call Missus Ferrum?"

He kissed her deeper, "That can wait."

She grinned sinfully before she pushed her tongue into his mouth and threaded her tiny hands through his hair. He moved forward with her a bit, gradually shifting her closer and closer to the tabletop. Her articles of clothing were flying off at concerning speed as Cadmus stripped her down.

She swatted all the belongings on the table to the side, they tumbled to the ground. Thankfully, there were no porcelain plates or glasses. She scooted back on the table, it creaked a tad, "You think it can take this?" She asked, a hand on his face.

"I'll just play with you on here. We'll finish somewhere cushier." He rubbed her hips, "I feel like plowing you on here would make these sore."

He leaned in and kissed her stomach, his cool hands tracing up and down her sides, but regularly caressing her bum. Anytime her lower abdomen quivered with pressure, he would give it a gentle bite, massaging it with his jaws.

"C-Cadmus…" Warm breath fluttered through his hair as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her legs were smooth against his neck and cheeks as she gripped onto him, her hands grasping at the edges of the table.

He smiled and bit a little harder, keeping his fangs on the sideline for now. The grip on her rear hardened a bit, as he tried to provoke a rhythm while he kept biting and suckling on her lower abdomen.

Angry red lines followed after her fingernails as she dragged them across his shoulders. This was after she moved her legs down around his waist, holding him right in place. She needed him there and she needed him to stay there until she was finished, which was approaching at a rapid pace.

He held her close, moving up a bit as he kissed her on the lips. Meanwhile, his hands grabbed her breasts, an overwhelming sense of relief flooded him as he finally held them after all this time, "Let me…let me know…if you want to go upstairs…"

She pressed a quick kiss against his cheek, "S-Sure."

He scooped her up and went upstairs, setting her down on the bed, and now finally undressing, "I'm…I'm just going to…come out with it." He said, "I'm big."

"Okay…" She said slowly, "I know that…"

If he could blush, he would have by now. His pants came off, all that was left was his underwear, "No…I just mean that…I…I really want you…like…badly…" He took his underwear off, "Sorry if…if that muddles up the mood…"

She stared at his member, "No…no, no…" Her voice was a little distant, "You're good…"

"We can stop."

"No…no, no, no." She said, "Please." She hopped on the bed and spread her legs.

He got on top of her, kissing her for a while, he teased her entrance with the tip of his shaft, "Ready? Or no?" Her aroused sigh was plenty of an answer. He smiled and pushed in a bit, thrusting into her for a good period of time while latched onto her, "Shit…this feels so nice…"

She grit her teeth, her eyes closed, "Ye—yeah…you're telling me…"

"Damn it…you might…you might get flooded…sooner than I thought…"

Her warm hands traced down his sides, she then grasped onto his ass, "Whenever you're ready…"

He swore again once he felt her hands on his rear, releasing his load as he plunged deeply inside of her. He hoped he wasn't causing her too much pain or discomfort, but at this point, it was more than beyond his control.

For Angelique, the pain was worth it.

Her climax took her by storm, her walls clenching around him like a vice-grip. Watching him grunt in surprise made her laugh. As he continued to rock into her, she felt yet another build up a lot faster than the last one.

His kisses stopped to allow her to sigh and cry out, and every so often he would look down at her squished up boobs to give him a bit more perk and energy to keep going. When he finally released his load, she felt her last orgasm consume her. As the heat from her skin faded, she felt the cool air on her sweat covered body and shivered.

He noticed her shaking and bundled them both up in covers accordingly once he pulled out, "You good?" He held her close.

"Yeah." She smiled, pressing her lips to his briefly, "Sometimes I forget how cold it is…"

"I'll keep you warm." He cuddled her close, "So…we're going to get married…"

She closed her eyes and rested her head under his chin, "We don't have to do it right away…I wouldn't mind waiting a few years."

He took a deep whiff of her hair and relaxed, squeezing her, "I'm kinda glad though…that…that sounds nice…"

"…uh huh…" Her eyelashes tickled his collarbone.

"Goodnight Fleance." He smiled.

"Nighty night Cadmus…" Her arms gripped around him tighter as she dozed off in his arms.

* * *

Something was not right. Basil peeked his head from behind the corner of a building. Humans were attacking him in a fierce rage. Over what, he wasn't so sure.

He winced as he walked the streets. He was safe, for now, but having his wings crumpled under his shirt and coat was a highly annoying experience. He needed to get back to the red tower, and quick. Nothing would be worse than joining the Camarilla for less than a week only to be found dead, and killed by kine, no less.

He detected a shadow close by, and whirled around, "Finley?" He looked shocked. "No…not you too!" He backed away.

Finley advanced towards him, with a small pocket knife. Her eyes were as mindless and clouded as all the other kine he fought through. "No!" Basil caught both her arms as she attacked, "Remember? It's me. The winged fool you met in a cave, remember?" He held her arms back, but she was a bit more muscular than he expected, even for a normal human.

He swore under his breath. He accidentally killed a few of the humans attacking him, but he was _not_ killing this one, "Mademoiselle…" He grit his teeth. He squeezed her right wrist, with such force that Finley flinched and dropped the knife, "Alright, come on, come on." He scooped her up, but she was far from willing. She thrashed around in his arms, as far as she was concerned, he was still an enemy vampire that needed to be killed.

"Listen to me." He struggled to keep a constant pace. "I'll put you to bed. This will be a dream. I'll keep you someplace safe, this will all be a dream to you…just like meeting me in the cave…those nights before. You'll forget."

* * *

Sirius was all laughter as he entered his house, "Oh my god…it's total freaking chaos out there!" He snickered, "Oh yeah, some of the TV stations might not work…"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that…I thought our cable went out or something." She said, walking into the kitchen to wash her hands. She turned the water on, then stopped it and screamed, _"Sirius!"_

He slowly followed her inside, rubbing the back of his head, "Look, I know it's a big house and everything…but I was like…ten feet away from you. Cool it with the tone…"

Her grimace could stop ogres. "Why…the hell…is the heart in the _fucking kitchen sink_." She seethed.

"Jeez…I could jerk one out to that face if I tried hard enough."

She rolled her eyes, "Get it out." Her arms crossed, "Now, please."

"Look, I can explain…hear me out."

She raised an expectant brow.

"Someone put it in his pants."

He received a blank stare. "…what?"

"I mean…without my approval."

That seemed to relax her. 'Relax', as in, disperse the anger to someone other than Sirius. "Who? Who is this guy? I think we should invite him over to dinner."

"Not sure if that's a good idea." He said, finally walking over to take his heart out of the sink, swallowing it whole in a painful and arduous process.

She looked away, still irritated, "I'll make him steamed dumplings. Two of them."

"Juliet…"

She looked back at him, "So, why is our cable out?"

"Uh…vampire ruckus…let's call it that." He reached out for a hug, "You should cool off now. Don't wanna boil the babies…"

She hugged him, "They're not gonna boil. Just seeing your heart scares the crap out of me…"

"Now you know why I had to freaking _clean_ it."

"Yeah, the fact that it was rubbin' up against some dude's junk doesn't help…ugh, that's gross..." She shuddered, "Who the hell do you work with?"

"Lots and lots of people. Of varying sides." He smiled, "It's fun to see what moves and counterattacks they'll all make."

"Yeah, like stuffing some dude's organ down his pants." She said, upon realization of what she had just said, she shuddered, "I really want to smack this bastard with a frying pan…" She sighed, breaking the hug, "So what's up with the vampire ruckus?"

"Mass brainwash. It's fun." He said, "Can't wait to see how the Camarilla counters it."

"Mass brainwash?" She asked, "That sounds horrible…"

"That's cause it is." He said, then he smiled, "Well, good thing you're my ghoul, or else you'd be caught up in that mess!"

Now she really looked scared, "Are they all gonna die?"

"It's possible. If nothing gets done."

"Are there kids caught up in this too?"

"Probably. The elderly…all that jazz." She sat on the couch, visibly upset. "Oh, come on." He sat next to her, "This shit's _child's play_ to my boss. He'll reverse it."

"Then why isn't it undone yet?"

"Because he hasn't even figured out who did it yet."

"Do you know?"

"Eh…probably Gideon's handiwork…if I were to guess…"

"And you didn't tell your boss?"

"Jeez…I will, I will…I _just_ got home…"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the shirt, her kiss heated and furious. For some reason, deep in the back of his head, he was reminded of another pair of red lips smashing onto someone else's with just as much anger, in a simpler time.

"I just…wanted to spend some time with you first…is all…" He said, in a quieter voice.

"I figured as much." She gave a softened smile, pinching his cheek, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, it's up to you." He hugged her close, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh yeah? How about you plow me?"

He grinned, "You wanna get plowed?"

"I do."

He kissed her on the lips, "Part of me is pretty freaking glad that you've been hornier, if anything."

She linked her arms around his shoulders, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Bang you, clearly."

She snickered, "Well?"

He took his coat off, then his shirt, "Anything hurt?"

"My back, kinda."

He unbuttoned his pants, "Then take your clothes off and lay on your stomach. I'll rub your back…if I don't cream on it first."

She snickered, "Do you wanna do this on the couch?"

"We can go upstairs if you want."

"Maybe I want you to do me over the washing machine." She crossed her arms, "I want you to spice it up for me."

"Ugh…but you complained about my creativity earlier." He said, "You're such a pain…" He shook his head, smirking, "Where exactly did you have in mind?"

"Surprise me."

"Hmm…" He looked around, "I don't know…I got…a lotta rooms in here…jeez…I'll bang you against the wall if I get too impatient…"

"That wouldn't help my back."

"Maybe a cooling gush of semen would."

"Oh, yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes, "Take me somewhere." She hooked an arm around his shoulders and jumped into his arms.

His eye widened, but he caught her in time. He smiled at her, "I'm glad we can still be…free-spirited like this."

"You thought the spark would die?" She asked, her eyes warm and glimmering, "Not with you."

"Alright…" He started walking through the halls of his giant house, "I mean…got a lot of options…but your back hurts…so…somewhere soft…but not a bed or couch…"

"Well, it can be, I guess…it can also be somewhere hard, so long as you give me a good rubdown."

"Or I can just go on the bottom." He said, "Yeah, let's do that." He paused at the kitchen counter, "How about here?"

"Kinky."

"Alright." He took off the rest of his clothes, jumping up and laying back on the counter, "Get on."

She giggled, stripping herself down before she carefully crawled on top of him, "God, if we fall I'm gonna break my neck."

"Come on…it isn't _that_ high up." He said, "Relax, so I can get your back."

"Want me to sit up?"

"Nah, I got you." He moved her so their faces were directly staring at each other, then he gently started to rub her back. She closed her eyes, leaning in until her forehead was against his shoulder. Her hands smoothed over his chest like she was in hypnosis.

He focused mainly on the small of her back, pressing inward with his thumbs to ease some of the pressure. Meanwhile, his lengthy shaft was brushing up either her hip or her lower abdomen.

"Sirius."

"Wha?"

"It's hard to relax when that _thing_ is staring me down."

"Oh. That just happens when I look at you now…for periods of time." He said, "Feel free to play with it."

She rolled her eyes, "Keep rubbing, please."

He kept massaging her, "Jeez…you got a lotta knots…" He said, "I wonder why."

"Yeah, I dunno, maybe having four little kids in there is actually kicking in. Either that or some dude's been plowing me too hard."

"Tch…you're hardly showing…for one…and the second thing's impossible too. My plowing keeps you in good health, not the other way around."

She giggled, her breath felt warm against his chest, "Yeah, almost forgot." She reached her hand down and slowly wrapped it around his shaft, sliding it up and down.

He swallowed hard, "God damn it…" He said, "I thought _I_ was gonna drink outta you to get you off…"

A finger traced the bulging vein on the underside, "Yeah, well…now I just really wanna see you come all over…" She grinned sinisterly.

"Just…like…now…like…right now?"

"As soon as possible…" She added a little more pressure.

"Ah…damn it…wait, wait…you don't care if…if it gets all over you…?"

"Nope."

His face looked extremely giddy, "I think I'll cry…"

One of her eyebrows twitched, "Sirius…" She gripped harder.

"Okay…okay…wait…sometimes I just like…staring at you…and taking everything in…and just…thinking about what a big sexy slut you are…"

The fact that she was still glaring at him probably helped a lot.

He closed his eye, "I'm gonna picture you happier. And more pregnant."

She kissed his neck, "And I'll picture you less weird." She stroked him a little faster.

He released right into her hands, grabbing her and forcing her down on top of him so he had something ease the throbbing pain and pressure. Because of this, Juliet felt a small mess travel up her stomach, but at the very least, Sirius enjoyed himself. Judging by the amount of noise he made, the way he spread his legs, and the iron-clad grip he had around her, this much was obvious.

She pressed kissed from his throat to his ear, "I should jerk you off more often. It's hot when I actually have my wits about me and can watch you fall apart…"

"Is that right…?" He asked, half-tired, half-relaxed. "I ain't that weird, am I?"

"Sirius, you had to wash your heart in my kitchen sink because a coworker stuffed it down his pants."

"…oh…oh yeah…" He said, "Alright…your turn…now…position…position yourself…o-over my mouth…I'll clean you out."

"Hmm…?" She asked, "Hon, it's like…almost five A.M…if you want to sleep…I mean…"

"Nah…nah…won't be fair…I gotta get you…you taught…you taught me that, remember?"

She smirked and held his face, "Sirius…we're both covered in semen and I'm sore…I think maybe a nice shower and a good night's rest will be better…"

"I'm…I'm not tired…I swear…I love you…"

She kissed him gently, " _I'm_ tired. Let's go shower, you lug." She got off of him, dabbing herself off with paper towels.

* * *

 **A/N:** Because I can't get this scene out of my mind:

 _Juliet:_ Ah, so you're the bastard who put my husband's heart down your pants.

 _Dragomir:_ And you're the lovely Missus…what…what are we doing with the frying pan—

 _Juliet: *hits him with pan*_

 _Dragomir: *clutching head in agony*_

 _Juliet:_ Next time you wanna play with someone's heart, do it to someone who _isn't_ spoken for.

 _Dragomir:_ does it hurt

 _Juliet:_ What?

 _Dragomir:_ your husband's heart lies in my pants

 _Juliet:_ SIRIUS GET HIM OUT

Thanks for reading!


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-eight! The D.A.N.G. Squad unites…Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs. Some leftover lemons from the harvest.

* * *

"A mind Discipline?" Cadmus asked, "That's insane."

"It's true." Miranda took a sip of blood, "That's what behind all of this."

"Hmm…" He said, "Guess it makes sense. Those humans running after me didn't really seem to know what was what…but who would be possessing them?"

After Cadmus got the call from Miranda, he figured it would be a better idea to invite as many people over to his room to explain the situation than to tirelessly call each person one by one.

Slade rested his hand on his fist, "In any case, defeating whoever's behind this will reverse it." He said, looking at Miranda, "That's what you said, right?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Damn that fool." Dragomir sat back, "It's him, I smell him all over this."

"Who?" Ferrum asked.

"I doubt he would want me spraying it. He would rather say it himself." Dragomir sighed.

"Who are we targeting?" Angelique asked, "If you know anything, you should tell us."

Dragomir chucked, "I'm on thin ice with him as it is. If this is how he expresses his anger when his toe is stubbed, I don't want to think about what he does when a gnat bites him and leaves a rash."

"Can you at least tell us where to go?" Tess asked.

"Negative." Dragomir yawned. When glared at, he shrugged, "I don't have a damn clue! He doesn't glue himself to places. If he's a close friend of mine, then you should all know he's got the mentality of a tomcat."

"If you're friends with him, maybe you can persuade him to stop." Tess said.

"Look, I'm not using insight or crystal balls here, it could be anybody. It's a hypothesis. There's margin for error."

"Well, we can't just aimlessly walk around and look for anyone who mildly offended the Camarilla once. We'll either get killed by the millions of people in the state, or ruin the Masquerade." Cadmus said, "Look, the fact that it's a mind Discipline narrows it down."

"Yes, and despite the remoteness of the attack, we can confirm that the culprit is still in the state maybe even in the city." Miranda said, "Only Madame Vaska could conduct Dominate attacks across countries. And while this particular Kindred could _compare_ to her maybe, they're not as reputable."

"So who do we know that has Dominate?" Slade asked.

A pause. Miranda's eyes slid over to Cadmus, "When you were fighting the humans, what color was the dust around their heads?"

"How the hell should I know?" Cadmus asked.

"You should know that mind Disciplines leave a stigmata, a signature, revealing which power it resides to." She said, "I would figure someone Dominated by LaCroix every other week would remember that."

"…when I was Dominated by LaCroix, I wasn't exactly in control of my mind anymore, genius."

"Just try to remember."

"I don't know…they looked creepy…uh…purple…"

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "So it was Dementation. A Malkavian. Do we know a high-ranking Malkavian enemy?"

He thought about it, then he clenched his fists, " _Gideon_."

Dragomir nodded, "As my hypothesis goes, at least."

"He's…Sabbat, ain't he?" Ferrum asked.

"And you're friends with him?" Tess asked.

"If he throws dumpsters at his friends, then yes." Dragomir said.

Cadmus laughed, "Yes!" He stood up, "Finally…this dirtbag is gonna die…aw…this is a long time coming…" He said.

"And…we're _sure_ it's Gideon, right?" Slade asked.

"Well, if he can _lobotomize_ Kindred, then he can probably brainwash entire states, no problem." Miranda said.

"Damn it…" Cadmus said, "None of us in here can beat him…though…his generation is too low."

"Dragomir can." Slade said.

He blinked, "He can?"

Dragomir adjusted his glasses, "Depends what mood the man's in."

"You have to do it." Cadmus said, "If we're fenced in like this for even a few days, it leaves us unable to fight the Sabbat or anyone else properly."

He sighed, seeming unhappy with the choice he was put up against, "Strauss can't?"

"Why are you so hesitant?" Tess asked.

"I pity him…" Dragomir mused, "Ah, well, to hell with it. I'll knock his lights out."

Cadmus looked at Miranda, "How come Strauss doesn't just do it?"

"Aside from the fact that leaving your king out in the open is a very dangerous option?" Miranda asked.

"Fair enough." Cadmus said, looking at Dragomir, "Good luck. Why don't we help clear a path for you?"

"I would be honored." He said, rising from his seat, "Might I burden you for a glass of blood before we make way?"

"Sure." He smiled, "Take some for the road, too."

* * *

"I'm not sure if any amount of showers can make me feel clean after that venture…" Raven mused bitterly, heading downstairs to sit with her childe.

Rainy smiled and held her arms out, "Come here, let me help you relax."

She was warm from the water she was just under, her lips sweet against Rainy's. Rainy let her sit on her lap, she pressed her fingers against Raven's neck and shoulders as she massaged her, "At least we helped save the world…that counts for something."

"Yes, and I'm sure the Camarilla will keep us safe for it." She rested her forehead against Rainy's shoulder.

"What did you think of all of them?"

"They were an odd batch. Whenever I work with others, they seem to be odd. I'm glad we didn't stick around very long."

She kissed the top of her head, "I liked working with others…everyone was a new face aside from Phaedra…"

"You've always been a little more social than me…"

"A little…but not much…"

She scratched her fingers along Rainy's scalp, "I hear it's very dangerous outside."

"I know…Phaedra called me and told me to stay inside."

She sighed, "I hope we have enough blood stored…"

"I think we'll be fine." She squeezed her, kissing her neck, "Just relax."

Raven closed her eyes and rubbed circles around Rainy's shoulder blades, "How have you been?"

"Fine." She smiled, "You were…you were just so cool down there…so cool, that…" Raven felt her swallow hard.

She gently held Rainy's face, "What's the matter?"

She kissed her on the lips, snaking both her hands through her hair, as she lightly tugged on it. Raven's eyes closed, she moved her head away to press kisses against her jawline, "I see…"

Rainy half-gasped, half-sighed as their kiss ended. She peeled her blazer off, then took her blouse off, undoing her skirt as well.

"Is there something you wanted me to do?" Raven asked, "You're going to have to guide me."

"The same thing as last time…that…that is…if you're in the mood."

"Well, you took the reins last time."

"I know." She smiled, "Did you want to do it down here or in our room?"

"Let's go upstairs." Raven's fingers traced through her childe's hair before she stood and went upstairs with her.

Rainy tried to take her bra off on the way up, but she was getting so excited, her hands were getting tangled in it. When it finally came off, she took off her panties as well, "Do you feel relaxed? At ease?"

"I do." Her smile was so soft and almost motherly. "Thank you very much, Rainy."

"I want you to orgasm for ages."

Raven chuckled softly, "I'll do my best." She stepped closer and put one delicate hand around Rainy's waist, the other caressing her cheek before she pressed her lips against Rainy's, slowly drawing out her tongue.

She gave a rather loud sigh for a voice as soft as hers. She inched Raven towards the bed, trying to take her robe off, but her hands were shaking too much.

Raven chuckled, "What's the matter, dear?"

"I'm…picturing you naked right now…"

"Let me help you then." She took her robe off and lightly tossed it on the dresser. She looked Raven up and down, swallowing hard as she shuddered.

The dark haired woman laid herself across the bed, "If only I could eat berries…I'd love to try that…"

"Hmm?" Rainy tilted her head to the side, "Berries?"

"Aren't they an aphrodisiac?"

"Oh…yes…they could be…" She slowly got on top of her, smiling, "I'll try to do my best without their help."

Raven ran her hand down the smooth expanse of Rainy's back, twirling a strand of her hair with the other hand, "You look so pretty."

"So…so do you…I…I…"

"Hmm?" Raven held one of her cheeks.

Rainy rubbed her stomach with one hand, and clasped a breast with the other, "Let me…l-let me get to work…"

"Don't let me distract you."

She slid down a little, grabbing both of Raven's breasts, while her mouth suckled over Raven's stomach. Her thin tongue slithered its way over Raven's navel, causing Rainy to melt and groan with glee.

Her sire let out a smooth sigh, her body trembling beneath her. Her soft legs slid against Rainy's sides, her fingers of one hand tangled in her hair.

Rainy kept suckling, when she had enough of fondling Raven's breasts, she reached down to between Raven's legs. Instead of rushing ahead in, she massaged her inner thighs, and the joints nearby them.

This was apparently a very sensitive area for Raven.

"Ooh!" She jumped, the sensation of her cold fingers massaging areas that had never really been touched much was not an unwelcome one. "S-Sorry…" She giggled.

She looked up, her eyes blurred in a warm state of heaven given how dazed her response was, "Sorry…" She eventually said, "Should I continue?"

"Yes, please…"

She nodded and pressed in deeper, "Or…if you'd like…I could start pleasuring you."

Raven's eyes closed, "Please, whatever you're ready for…"

She gave another nod, holding her steady and rubbing her inner thighs for a little bit more. Then she started touching her sex gently, sighing as held onto her tighter with her free arm.

A sigh passed through Raven's lips as her back arched. She wondered where Rainy had learned this and wanted to thank her teacher.

Rainy's free hand quickly caught Raven's back, giving it a soothing rub. Occasionally her hand would pause so her thumb could trace over where she rubbed.

Meanwhile, she explored a bit further, knowing both the speed and the intervals at which to travel quite well.

In only seconds, Rainy had Raven in the palm of her hand, literally.

Raven's voice was half the reason Rainy felt the need to do this. After all, that was what she used in those caverns the most, those bitter remarks, the bold challenges. So hearing her sire scream, scream for the sake of her, it certainly didn't help Rainy's predicament.

Rainy tried to control her giggles, but it turned into laughter, "I hope we don't have neighbors close by."

"Ah— _ah_ —I-I hope not…mmm…either…"

She smiled, "Let me know when I've done enough. I don't want to make you sore." She said, "Alternatively, I can go deeper, if you'd like."

Raven cozied herself in the sheets, "And what about you?"

She paused, "Actually…" Her voice got quiet (which was really saying something) "I…uh…I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Oh?"

"I was…I was wondering…if…if you could do…what I'm doing to you…to me…"

"I could try. I won't be any good…"

"It's okay…I'm not picky or anything…I just…I also don't want to…force you…to do things you don't want to do…"

"Of course not." Raven sat up, pushing Rainy's shoulders against the mattress. "I want you to guide me." Her thin fingers were firm as she spread Rainy's legs, "And I want you to be honest if something doesn't feel good. I won't learn if you don't help."

"Wait…wait…can…can we kiss first?"

"Of course." Raven leaned in and kissed her lips, letting Rainy win the battle for dominance.

She sighed, fisting Raven's hair, "It…it's so hot…down there…"

"Can I see…?" She whispered.

"Yes…yes…please…" She squirmed, "For the love of god…touch me…"

Raven sat back and palmed her sex, then simply smoothed her fingers over the lips, "Is this alright?"

She groaned to the ceiling, as Raven's hand felt completely soaked. Rainy started building up a rhythm, shuddering with ecstasy.

"S-Should I try to go in?"

"Uh-huh…g-go ahead…"

Rainy felt a pair of fingers slowly enter her. At first, they felt foreign, strange. Raven's brow furrowed, and then it snapped. The fingers curled and reached in a little deeper, sending a rush of heat across Rainy's body.

Rainy tried to suppress a scream, her voice likely couldn't take it, "Yes…yes…you're doing…great…" She said, in a hushed whisper.

Raven smiled, leaning in to kiss her navel just as Rainy had earlier. Her ministrations only got faster.

She gave another breathy sigh, "Just…just a little bit more…then…that'll be enough…"

"Take as much time as you need." Raven soothed, running a hand over one of Rainy's breasts.

"I…I love you…"

"I love you too, Rainy." She looked in her eye and smiled, dragging her fingers across a sensitive spot.

She moaned, lashing a hand out and grabbing Raven's wrist, to keep her hand there. She finished herself off, coating Raven's hand with more of her love in the process. She rode it out for a bit longer, until she rested back on the pillow, relaxing.

Raven slowly extracted her fingers, "Mind if I rinse off?"

"Of course I don't. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize." She chuckled, returning after only a moment or so to lay and cuddle with her childe.

She squeezed her, "I'm sure I'll get another call from Phaedra once it's safe outside."

"Yes, that's good you're in contact with her…" She played with Rainy's hand, kissing her neck, "Then maybe we could travel to a library together."

"Mmm-hmm." She said blissfully, "Until then, we'll sleep…"

* * *

When Ella woke up, she almost forgot she was in another room. It was strange to wake up relaxed, at ease. Phaedra was sitting in an armchair with a glass of blood across the room, reading, but that didn't disturb her as much as having Derek within a certain radius.

"Good morning, darling." Phaedra said as Ella sat up, "How did you sleep? Was my couch alright?"

"Don't you mean, good evening?" Ella asked.

"Ah, yes. That would be…more correct, I suppose." She chuckled softly and set a bookmark between the pages, "Are you thirsty?"

"No…I'm alright, for now…"

Poe entered the room, looking around, "Is it still…dangerous outside…?"

"I believe so." She said, "It is growing quite frustrating…"

Poe nodded, sitting quietly on the couch, giving Ella plenty of distance.

Ella looked from Poe to Phaedra, "Are attacks like this common?"

"No." Phaedra said, "I've never heard of it."

"Oh…okay…I guess being cooped up in here isn't that bad."

Phaedra turned a page, "I spoke to Derek last night."

"…why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to sort things out between the both of you." Phaedra said, "I had him weeping."

"…really?"

She nodded, "I cracked open his shell, at last. He was very upset about his sire, for one. She was his first love, and, she didn't care for him much. She died before his _agoge_ could be completed which left him in a lurch. He will never be able to become Prince or progress through the ranks of a Ventrue. He realizes that, but, he's trying to cast it aside."

"And?"

"His life as a human was miserable. He was cold and rejected, he didn't get along with his family, his peers in general. He sought to get away from them, from what I can understand, but now he regrets it immensely. He wishes he was never Embraced at all…or, so, that's what he said last night." She shrugged, "From what I could understand, it was bottled in because he didn't want to show this side to you. I think he wanted to show you that you had to accept your life as a Kindred."

"Right, I see…"

"He begged for you to return last night but I decided it was best to let him wait a little while."

She pouted and crossed a leg over the other, "Alright then."

"I could come with you if you'd like. Alternatively, you don't have to see him at all."

"I'll make that decision when I feel comfortable." She said, "Although…maybe I should just ask for my own room. It isn't nice for me to hole myself up here…"

"It isn't problem, sweetheart."

The door burst open, Victor came in, some of his clothes shredded, and mild amounts of blood on him, "My, I didn't expect it to be _this_ bad." He said, "I've fought winter storms nicer than what was out there. How can they all be so trapped in that mental fog?"

Ella blinked, "You're the guy who told me about my lineage."

"Yes, Victor Madison. Forgive me for forgoing the knocking…I thought…given the circumstances…"

"Victor." Phaedra stood up and smiled, gently hugging him, "Please, let me fix you a drink."

"I'm not sure I have the time, though I do appreciate the offer." Victor smiled, but it quickly faded, "I know it was most unwise of me to head through the streets, but…there's a message I need to give to Strauss." He said, "Donatello, our Regent, is a traitor."

Time slowed down for Poe, everything else went silent, aside from Victor's testimony, "He's really a Baali." The Tremere went on, "One of those…infernal wretches. Unfortunately, he escaped after a brief skirmish—"

"Where is he?" Poe shot up like a rocket, his voice sounding entirely unpleasant, yet familiar.

Victor looked at him, "I'm sorry son…but he escaped, in which direction, I have no idea…my Gargoyles nearly finished him off, but—"

Poe approached him quickly, fisting his jacket and pressing him against the wall, "You need to tell me. Now."

Phaedra swallowed hard, stepping closer, "Please be careful with him Polonius…he's fragile…"

Victor gazed back at Poe's intense eyes with fear. He grabbed at Poe's hands, trying to release himself. Ella also sat at the edge of her seat with nervousness. Poe eventually gave up, he let go of Victor, and left the room. "Wait!" Victor said, "You can't go out there now! It's practically suicide!"

Phaedra sighed, "Let's go."

Victor watched as Ella stood up as well, "It is most unwise." Victor said, "If three Tremere couldn't handle him, it's doubtful that any other collection of vampires of the same size would. Not to mention the fact that there are rabid humans out there."

"Polonius isn't going to stop until the Baali is dead." Phaedra said.

"I don't recommend sending a Cappadocian neonate after them." He said, "I will show you and Poe the path to where he last trekked, but for now, that is all I will involve myself. It won't be simple. Getting past kine will be the easiest part."

She turned back to Ella, "Then please, stay put. I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Ella nodded, "I understand."

Phaedra gave a worried sigh, "Let's go." She said to Victor, taking her axe and heading to the streets with the Tremere.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just what the doctor ordered, more trauma for Poe…Thanks for reading!


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Here's chapter forty-nine! Back to the Anarchs! I wonder what their next plan will be now that their numbers have shrunk even further…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

"This is a pretty nice truck." Cissy hummed, sitting in the back next to Catalina, "I wonder if we can dig around the cushions and find any drugs."

Catalina's face was buried in her hands, "My humanity…my precious humanity…"

"Please." Cissy rolled her eyes, "It was all me, alright? I did the jacking, you guys just followed suit." She said, then she smirked, "Well, Skelter did the negotiation."

" _Negotiation_." Skelter scoffed, "Damn bitch was scared stiff, I just had to knock her out."

"Gee, I wonder why she was scared." Cissy muttered, looking at his leg.

"Probably because she hit a fucking clown."

"I'm not a clown!" Cissy spat.

"Sure."

"This is why you have a damn wolf leg…" Catalina muttered.

Skelter snarled, (a proper snarl, too) deciding to stay quiet about his ultimate plan with it.

Cissy sat back, "Gotta say, it's roomier without him. It's nice that we can all sit inside the vehicle instead of stuffing ourselves in the trunk like dead animals."

"There's a whole lotta things that are good without the kid, but leave it to you to idolize ass-room." Skelter muttered.

Catalina crossed her arms, "So does this mean we'll have to go further than Idaho? It must be…if Killian attracted their attention to us…but…they wouldn't come _this_ far to get the four of us…would they?"

"I don't know. Aside from Skelter, Sirius was the only other one who knew the Jyhad climate well." Anastasia said, "But he was probably just leading us into a trap the whole time."

Cissy shuddered, "That jackass is after us too."

Skelter briefly pondered how they were going to get anywhere with this many people after them. Nines was never hunted after this much, was he?

But that was back when he was weaker. When both of them were weaker, so their foes were weaker. Nines and Skelter could go out as a team and wipe out a threat in a single night. Then Damsel tagged along and it made things even easier, but the threats always caught up. The Anarchs always had numbers, that was something Skelter never counted on.

And now without their numbers, what was left? He drove a little faster. "Only way we're gonna get them off of us is dilution."

Cissy looked out at a vast expanse of land before them, "Dilution?"

"We gotta find other Anarchs. We're down to four…what the fuck are four Anarchs gonna do?"

Cissy chewed on her thumbnail, "Maybe you have a point."

"Of course I have a point." He grumbled.

"We're too concentrated. Just this concentrated ball of attention." She sat up, "I think what Killian did was actually fucking brilliant."

"What?" Skelter narrowed his eyes.

"We need to split up." She said, "Sure, maybe we'll fall, but think about it. We all have the same movement in mind. If we all spread and find Anarchs of our own, then meet back together, we'll have much higher numbers, and we'll be spread thinner, so anyone hunting us will have more trouble finding us."

There was a pause where nothing but the engine roared.

"That's a terrible idea." Skelter's low voice said eventually.

"What? C'mon, why?"

"First of all, splitting us up is asking for trouble. You realize if someone goes out there to find us, they're gonna find Killian and kill him with no drawbacks? The rest of us won't be there to fight back. It ain't gonna be any different if we split."

"Yeah, and what would happen if that same person found all of us?" Cissy challenged, "You think we'd put up any sort of fight? Even the four of us are fucking useless. Not against them."

A short silence.

"There's more problems than that." Skelter said.

"Aright." Cissy kicked her feet up on the center console, no one to stop her, "Shoot, wolfy."

"We don't all got the same movement in mind. You're here to do whatever Catalina says, Catalina's here to kill Tremere, Anastasia's got a general clue about what's going on, but I'm the only one who knows what the fuck's what. I know what his dreams were, I knew him the best."

"Why don't you just tell us what he wanted then?" Cissy asked.

"It ain't…it ain't like that…" He sighed, "Besides, even if we did split up, what's the chance we'll be able to recruit anyone? Two gnarled Kindred from the middle a' nowhere recruiting well-off Anarchs who are already involved in someone else's movement? It was a little more feasible in a group but breakin' us down won't do us any good."

The next pause was uncomfortable.

"I think you're just afraid to be stuck with Anastasia."

Skelter rolled his eyes, "…fuckin' Christ…"

"C'mon, doggy, what's the matter?" She leaned in, "You got a whole harem of girls to yourself now, stubborn to let them go?"

"Don't make me pull this fucking car over."

"It's our only choice." Catalina said, "Not necessarily splitting up, but…latching ourselves onto another Anarch group. We don't…really have our own identity anymore…aside from you." She looked at Skelter.

"But where should we go?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know…as far east as possible…Strauss's Camarilla wouldn't chase us _that_ far…especially if we actually get diluted enough…"

"Pedal to the metal, dog-breath." Cissy locked her fingers behind her head.

All she received was another snarl, which made her snicker.

Then she asked, "Did you really have to kick him out?"

Skelter eyed a squirrel on the side of the road that was contemplating suicide. "You really gotta ask?"

"Nines must be churning in his grave. He was the one who had the boner for him in the first place."

"He doesn't belong here." Skelter said firmly, "And that's final."

Something about that made Cissy uncomfortable, and she stated it as such, "I don't like that." She sat up, "I'm not saying that because I like Killian, because I don't. I'm saying that because it makes it hard for me to trust you."

"Oh, really?" Skelter asked, "I kicked him out for fucking with our movement, and everyone else in between. _He_ was the one not to be trusted. Not after the way he treats his allies. Nines welcoming him in no matter what was a problem. _That_ was bad news. He was so concerned about second, third, millionth chances, when that motherfucker should have been thrown in the Sabbat the first time he lashed out." He tried to calm himself by taking a short but powerful breath, "He was desperate. And I'm not gonna be like that. You ain't good for the movement, you're out. I'm not fuckin' around."

"It's just a phase." Catalina said, "I'm sure he'll come crawling back at some point."

"He ain't welcome back." Skelter said firmly, "I told him from the beginning, as soon as Nines died, this was his last chance. Then he goes and gets high, pretending there's some woman in the woods, fucking hell, he was a waste a' space."

"So even if he comes back, he isn't welcome?" Cissy asked.

"No."

She seemed unsettled, "So if any of us were to have a mental breakdown, you'd kick us out and never forgive us?"

"It was more than a mental breakdown."

"Well, what happens when I fuck something up?" Cissy asked, tears in her eyes, "You know I will. I'll steal something even worse, I'll kill someone, I'll just, I'll do something. Then what, huh? You gonna kick me out too?"

His lack of a response was enough for her to sit back in her seat, cross her arms and look out the window, dabbing at her tears, "Fuck you, Skelter. You're the worst goddamn person I've ever met."

"You got a long way to go, then." He muttered, warily watching as a police car drove by.

"You're both being dramatic." Catalina said, "Clearly, what we were doing before wasn't working. So now things have to change. Anyone could've seen this coming, we lost so bad against the Tremere that things _need_ to change."

"So let's split up." Cissy resolved, her voice firm again, "Me and Cat and Skelter and Anastasia."

Skelter sighed, still not on board.

"The only problem is, we don't have any money." Anastasia said, "Even the four of us together can hardly survive. Splitting up might make things worse."

"Wonder why we don't have money…" Skelter growled.

"Shut up." Cissy said, "It should be easy for us to get cash. It is for me. I already have four hundred bucks."

"F-Four hundred…" Catalina's eyes bulged out, "When did you get that? Where?" She started shaking the Ravnos.

Cissy rattled, "I found a few bucks…I mugged someone, and the rest came from the carjacking…!"

"Yes, this is great!" She kissed her on the lips, "We have money again…"

Cissy's eyes looked saddened, "You mean…I have to split it…?"

"I mean…especially if we split up…we can't just leave them with nothing."

"I still have that twenty from Cadmus." Anastasia said, "But…I doubt he'll be around to financially help us anytime soon. He hasn't been calling much recently…and…I don't know…even if he goes all the way to Idaho…he'll only get Killian…even then…Killian might move deeper into the forest, so he might not even find him."

"Cissy, it's four hundred, just split it four ways." Skelter said.

"Fine, but I want the extra twenty."

Skelter sighed through his nose, "Whatever."

Cissy reached in her bra and distributed the money, Skelter hesitant with taking it.

"Alright, so that's done." Catalina said, "But…should we actually split up?"

"I don't know…it _is_ one of Cissy's ideas." Anastasia said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cissy pouted.

Skelter sighed, "Fine. Let's try it. One week. We meet back up afterwards and see if it's worth it."

"But where should we split up? Where should each pair go?" Catalina asked.

"Is there any sort of city nearby? Somewhere we can find other Anarchs?" Cissy asked.

"I guess…" Skelter looked over to the map on the dashboard, "We might have to camp out one more night before we reach one."

Cissy gave a little nod, "Alrighty then. We'll…split up for a week, and then maybe meet back at the motel?"

"Sure." Skelter said, "And if all of us survive…it'll be a goddamn miracle."

* * *

It couldn't be considered a lecture, not when he grinned and stuck his tongue between his teeth, his shoulders sloping and arms slinging around her in a playful embrace.

He tried to take the stinger off the bee when the nest still stirred with more.

He'd tip her chin and look her deep in the eye with those terrifying, frenzied bestial eyes of his that were no longer his. He'd ask her then and still get the same answer.

So why was it that he grew impatient with her wall against her past when his was stacked up just as high as hers? Damn him, he was so incredibly transparent but this? How had he been hiding this?

It brought about the same feelings as telling someone 'I told you so'. That bitterness, that frustration, yet the sense of overwhelming satisfaction from having something to stuff in his face. Her delicate fingers thrummed through the letters. There had to be dozens. Her mind clicked and told her one per week.

If he was going to hide something from her, then she was going to dig into it. Just as he had been with her.

Maybe it was vengeance for him disappearing on her so much. He always had such funny smells about him when he came back, and even funnier moods. She longed to seek where his mind travelled without her. Clearly it took him to dark and frightful places, but where?

Her thumb cracked the seal of the envelope and slid the little paper out from the bigger. It unfolded nicely, but whoever did fold it crinkled the corners just a hair.

Green eyes grazed over the sloppy and boyish cursive writing. A letter to him from someone who went by Fletcher. It was nothing more than an updating letter. The address was from New Hampshire. It was a tedium tale about a cat and a broken window.

Maybe this wasn't his wall against humanity. Maybe he _was_ over it. If it was his wall, wouldn't he push against it a little more? Rather than leave them all thrown recklessly in a drawer? It was like his disposal.

Disposal.

No, if he was over it, he would have entirely disposed of them. From the mailbox to the trash.

Well, next time he gripped her waist and teased her tongue with his, digging beneath her flesh for answers about her past, she wouldn't reply with dismissal. She'd answer with one simple word.

Fletcher.

…

The cold air made the cat's fur fluff up, but in a way, it was cute. The food bowl was refilled, the spine was scratched and a chirp was earned from the feline.

Fletcher went back to the desk and grabbed for the photo album. One of the thick pages slit her finger and she gasped, sticking it between her lips. Her eyes were blue, her frame thin and her hair red. She was nothing like him. He had a villain's face and she had a pixie's, he had a muscular build and she had a lithe one.

He was always the one who was tormented. As she opened the pages, her blue eyes softened. It was evident why, at least. Their mother was nearly identical to Fletcher. Soft light hair, light, sweet eyes, tiny build. Petite. The littler version holding one hand, about hip height to the woman.

And then the gangly, dark haired, sinister-looking boy without glasses. Big hands, a square jaw, broad shoulders, even for a boy. He was taller than her when he was six and she was seven. The only thing they all had in common was the darker complexion.

Fletcher rested her jaw in her palm, leaning against the surface of the desk as she reached for her mug, sipping her tea. A page turned.

The disjointed family sat under a tree. Fletcher's lips twitched and she was tempted to smile. She was grasping the camera, her mouth open, her mother completely unaware the photo was being taken, while the little boy tried to cover himself, a blurred hand over half his face. She remembered he cried when she told him she took the photo and it actually developed.

A lot of girls growing up say they never want kids. Fletcher was one of those. She was the self-assured girl with the short hair and the piercings but a bright smile. She didn't ask questions, unlike her little brother, and was the voice of reason for the entire family.

When her mother was killed too, that's when child protective services ripped that away from her too.

She never saw him again. She fought and fought like hell, and never got an answer as to where he went. She was adopted pretty shortly for her pretty face and good grades, raised well under new parents who she generally got along with. The pages in the album showed them. But there were no more photos of her little brother.

After the death of her mother, she found it hard to even stand near men at all.

She was too little to remember it, but her mother was married. Engaged. In the excitement of it all, they ended up with Fletcher before the actual ceremony. She didn't remember her birth father. He disappeared, homicide, and her mother then had another child.

She flipped back to the only two photos she had of her brother. She could remember his face, of course. She knew him up until she turned twelve. When Dragomir's father came back for more.

It was Fletcher's fault, really. Her mother didn't have to die. She didn't have to fight. She could have let the man have what he wanted. But she was the one who told her mother to be strong one night. One night when her mother broke down and confided everything in her.

It was a night Dragomir had been dragged to a party, tried alcohol, and got absolutely hammered. When asked what happened, he simply told his mother he wanted to stop them. He never told her what they said to him, but Fang had long heard them call him a rape child. They called his mother a whore and his sister a slut. God only knew what else they had said to him.

Her small cottage never grew lonely. She had a cat and the wildlife around her. She was a writer. She took half a year of courses in college before she quit that too. A boy asked her on a date once and she felt herself grow sick. She never showed up again.

The house was cheap because it was small and she earned enough royalty fees. She realized how lucky she was to make a little niche for herself, but her chest still hurt.

She wasn't lonely but she wished he was here.

She promised to him that she'd live with him again. And he disappeared too.

The logical portion of her mind told her he was dead. It told her to move on. And the illogical portion wrote a letter every Tuesday. She found an ad for him about a year ago, a sign that he was alive somewhere. She found his number and called him every other night or so.

He was still in California, where his father lived. Her mother lived in New Hampshire, but traveled to California to honeymoon. After Dragomir's birth, they moved somewhere cheaper. She could hardly afford one child without a husband, let alone two.

Fletcher often dreamt of Dragomir's father showing up. She dreamt of breaking his neck and throwing him out for the bears to eat.

She dreamt of Dragomir showing up too. She dreamt of holding him again, just one more time, feeling his larger frame hold her like the gentle giant he always was. But, in reality, she should probably move away from it all, shouldn't she?

The cat jumped up on the desk and laid across the photo album. Fletcher rested her head on the cat's side. She wished he was there so he could forgive her.

* * *

"Hey." Phaedra's voice jolted Poe, rabid humans left and right, he thought he had been caught slinking to the shadows, "I'm here."

He gave a slight nod, silently and quickly traversing through the city to find the one man on his mind.

She trailed after him, "Do you have a plan?"

He dashed ahead, going after a portly man in a suit and a bowler's hat. Donatello blocked him with his cane.

"Eh? What's this? More humans?" He asked.

"Don't pretend you don't remember me." Poe said.

He blinked a few times, not understanding, then he grinned, "Oh…I remember…Celia's husband. Here for your revenge or something?" The answer he got was Poe slicing through him. He growled as a searing red scar opened up on him, setting himself on fire immediately.

Phaedra kept her axe on hand, not wanting to interfere right away. There were no humans to muck up the Masquerade, and for some reason, this excited her.

"Huh…looks like you found yourself a replacement, eh?" He looked from Poe to Phaedra. Poe narrowed his eyes and clashed with his blade, trying to knock the cane out of his hand. But because Donatello was on fire, he hesitated, "Listen, you little twerp!" He reached out and grabbed Poe's face, setting it on fire, Poe screamed, "Ya got a-hundred years before you can beat someone like me!" He lifted him up by the face, slamming him into the ground, with such force, that it splintered and broke the asphalt road on contact.

Phaedra didn't hesitate, her eyes flashing red as she ran forward to gouge her axe into Donatello's flesh. He chuckled as he blocked her, looking happier still when Poe wouldn't get up, "Don't you idiots get it? The Baali have mastered hellfire, there's nowhere for you to run now, challenging me is walking into a grave!"

She stepped back, her axe thirsting for blood. She waved her arms about and summoned a specter. She would have loved to speak to this man if hearing him talk didn't make her want to vomit.

He frowned and jumped back, "Little piece of shit, you think you're the only one who can summon things?" He held a hand out, and flaming demon came out of the group. "I can too! And mine are better!"

Poe dashed in again, panting. Phaedra could see how fast he was going, as well as the orange and green glows coming off of him. In other words, he was using all three Disciplines at once.

"Hmm…interesting mix of powers." Donatello said, "But I can hardly _feel_ that Presence." He said, activating his own, "Mine makes kings bow down on their knees!"

Poe felt himself weaken as Donatello's massive Presence radiated throughout the area. He was almost skewered with the flaming cane, but he dashed out of the way at the last second.

Phaedra stood back and summoned a zombie horde, hoping maybe their numbers would tip the battle in their favor. Donatello looked at his demon, "Take care of the undead. I'll focus on these two." He said. He held his hands out, spraying fire everywhere. Even if he missed them, he ended up surrounding the nearby streets with fire.

Phaedra could understand why Poe hated fire so much. She ran in and suddenly dropped her axe low, aiming for Donatello's ankles. Donatello clashed with his cane, "Rotten brat." He growled, but while he was dealing with Phaedra, Poe slashed through him. He fell back. Phaedra laughed, rearing her axe back over her head like a lumberjack, whipping it down to slice into his belly.

Donatello rolled out of the way. Once he sprang up, he shot fire at Phaedra.

She gasped as she felt her entire shoulder catch. All thoughts dissolved from her mind and she was concerned with nothing more than survival, tearing her flaming scarf away and smacking the flames the best she could. Donatello snickered and blasted more fire at her, but Poe ran in and slashed at him, mucking up his aim.

She panted as the last flame was squashed, the smell of her burning flesh thick in the air. It didn't stop her from securing her grip on her axe and running at him again.

Donatello clashed back. He looked at his two opponents. Phaedra was easy to defend against, but he couldn't do anything when Poe was flying around like that. He backed away, out of luck, and defended one of Poe's errant blows.

It seemed Phaedra was picking up on this, and continued to be as annoying as possible. She dodged his attacks and kept acting as if she was going to go in for a hit, stopping to dodge last minute.

Donatello growled, focusing on Poe at this point. He stuck his cane in his mouth briefly, aiming one hand at Phaedra, and one at Poe, as he shot fire at them both.

Phaedra hardly hit the dirt in time, but something grabbed her from behind. Her eyes glimmered in horror as a demon grabbed her by the foot and yanked her back, her boot and foot igniting. Her teeth gritted as she dug her heel into the flame-comprised being without avail. She stumbled back and kicked her boot off, her foot now just as scarred as her shoulder. Part of her dress caught as well, but that she snuffed out with ease.

Another batch of zombies came out to prevent something like that from happening again.

"Gonna run out of blood if you keep that up." Donatello growled, running for her while she was still adjusting her position.

Poe dashed in the way, protecting her. But Donatello was fed up with all this and gave him a big fiery hug. Poe let out a scream of agony, "Hey, how's that back doing for ya, chump?" Donatello screamed in his ear.

Phaedra gasped, rearing her axe back into Donatello's back. Donatello flinched, but he kept burning Poe, "It's time I get vengeance for what you've done! You killed my entire Baali cell! And I've had to dress up as a dumb Tremere to bring back a following ever since!"

"Free him!" Phaedra's voice was deep and strained as she ordered her specter to grasp Poe's shoulders and pull him away. She meanwhile aimed her axe for the back of Donatello's knees.

"Heh, heh, heh! Watch your stupid lover die, useless woman!" He fell to his knees as he was slashed, still having an iron grip on Poe.

When her specter couldn't get Poe, it reared its scythe back to jam into Donatello's skull. Phaedra gasped as the spirit swung its blade down, screaming for it to stop. If Donatello moved just a hair, Poe would be murdered.

"Heh, heh, how stupid to you think I am?" He snapped, "I ain't gonna fall for such an obvious attack!" He said, "Hey…wait…I can't move!" He tried to flail, "I can't move! Someone invisible's holding onto me!"

Sirius's Obfuscate faded, "Hopefully he won't split you down the middle, eh pal?"

Donatello coughed up blood as the side of his face and chest was hacked open, dropping Poe (who was unconscious at this point). "Damn it…" Donatello stumbled back, blood seeping from his head, "Hey…I remember you…you were in the Last Round…and on Natalia's tower!"

"So were you." Sirius said, "Now I think I finally know what the hell you are."

Phaedra scrambled forward as fast as she could, cradling the burned Poe and backing away, "Sirius…"

Sirius faced Donatello, "Get out of here, Nagaraja. Before I change my mind."

Donatello laughed, "You think I'm gonna let those two stupid runts get away! You're crazy!"

Sirius took a deep breath, blowing out a sandstorm to snuff out most of the fire nearby, "Go!" She adjusted Poe, his sword and her axe, then ran off as quickly as she could.

* * *

 **A/N:** That part gave me the warm-fuzzies…thanks for reading!


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Here's chapter fifty! Yippee! Wait, why am I cheering that we're halfway done…? Can't this last forever…? Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bloodlines, but I do own my OCs.

* * *

He was found in a spot similar to one of their last fights, "Took you long enough…" Gideon said.

"You know how much I adore being fashionably late." Dragomir's grin was maniacal, "How's the Sword, you pathetic bastard?"

"Everything is going accordingly." He said, "It shall be mine soon."

"Oh, really? Ka, ha! That's good!" He slapped a knee, "I knew you were a lecher for power, but I never guessed you'd throw away your life for it!"

Gideon snickered, "Who's going to kill me, you? They sent _you?_ Oh, then I have nothing to worry about. Kittens shy away from fights."

Dragomir grinned, "They figured they'd fill you up with a tasty appetizer before the main course." Gideon caught sight of his wicked eyes beneath his glasses, "Consider yourself honored. My Prince has _almost_ risen from his throne on the degree of your threat."

"Your Prince wouldn't dare leave the safety of his tower. It's a weakness." He said, "Well…go on…the longer I'm alive, flapping my gums, the more people out there, innocently die."

"You think I give a damn about those people?" He asked, his smile fading, "You know my humanity better than I do, you know how much I loathe this entire ordeal. If it were up to me, I'd let you throw your fit, drink your biddies and get over yourself, but…" He sighed and gave a goofy smile, "I'm the only one with a big enough pair to deal with your shenanigans."

"Still, a Camarilla without a food supply won't last long."

He snickered, "Now that isn't a problem for me either, is it?"

"Only if the defeat and annihilation of your Camarilla friends concerns you."

He laughed, "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten you're in no mood for jokes…"

"On the contrary, the death of your precious allies is just what I need to mold you into what I want."

"Enough." Dragomir activated his three favorite Disciplines, his massive form dashing towards Gideon at lightning speeds, his fists crackling with it.

Gideon coughed up blood, getting slammed halfway through a building. He got up slowly, his eyes behind his goggles red, while blue fire lit on him, "Is that all you have? Hmm…I was batted around by werewolves…remember? That's how I was raised."

Dragomir snarled, lunging forward to bite Gideon in the neck. Gideon flinched as his neck was bitten, "Damn…" He was completely powerless in Dragomir's mighty jaws. He grabbed onto them, with no avail, "Perhaps with all those muddled powers, you are comparable to a werewolf."

Gideon could tell something was funny with the way Dragomir was biting him. He wasn't really going for it. He could have diablerized, and he could have torn his throat out, but it was almost as if he was just trying to appear like he was doing damage. His claws tore down his sides, again, not digging as deep as Gideon remembered they had in the past.

Gideon narrowed his eyes, "You're holding back…why?"

Another snarl, then he bit him in the shoulder, digging and tearing.

Gideon gradually freed himself from Dragomir, more parts of him lighting up with blue power, "I underestimated you, slightly, I shall take no more purposeful attacks."

Dragomir lowered his head and sprinted forward to head-butt him.

Gideon's eyes widened as he coughed out a bit of blood, flying back, "Damn…of course…dodging is nearly…impossible…with that precious Celerity…you have…how did the bird of beginnings taste, hmm? The one that sealed you away from the Anarchs forever?"

Dragomir put down Protean, "She had the taste of street trash." He flicked his fingers and a beetle flew out to burrow into Gideon's flesh.

Gideon winced, falling to a knee, "You know it calls for you, the Sword. A professional diablerist like yourself. Don't deny your destiny."

"My destiny is survival. By the way your sword has been rusting away, I'm not sure it would work all that well…" He dashed back, watching the blue flames around Gideon intensify.

He knew buttering Gideon up would be no issue. But handling the rebound? That was what was going to get him killed. Part of him wanted to desert as soon as Gideon decided enough was enough, but the other half, (his more prideful side), wanted to do in the final blow and watch him fall to dust.

And then there was the strange part of his mind that told him to hold back.

"Yes, no…continue being chained to Tremere…you seem to be a prideful dog for them. Or should I say a cat?" Gideon asked.

Dragomir laughed, "Yes, you should. Because who really owns the house? The cat or its master?"

"That will change rather quickly should you fail to kill me, which you will."

His laugh was sputtering, "What, you think _you'll_ kill the Prince? Strauss? Gideon, my dear, I think it's been a while since you've looked in a mirror. We aren't invisible, you know."

"I'm not foolish enough to go to him. He will be lured out, with time. One must knock over the other pieces before they can directly attack the king."

"This isn't a chess game." Dragomir said, "As much as we'd love for that to be so. Or even if it was, I'd say this Prince is melded to the table."

He leaned against one of the nearby buildings, (one of the few that weren't destroyed), "Like I said, failure to defeat me will doom your Camarilla."

 _You can't kill this man_. The beast inside him lurched. What the hell was going on in his head? It felt like a mud-wrestling match. To clear his mind, he let Potence and Celerity control his fist and flung it towards Gideon's face.

Gideon barely caught it, but it didn't stop his arm from cracking in a bunch of horrid places, as well as blood to spray everywhere, "Did you know what happens to humans if their weak minds are controlled by a mind Discipline for too long?"

One of his brows twitched, "I'm assuming a horrible and mind-rotting fate."

"Yes. They die." He said, "Tick-tock."

He gave a gravelly and frustrated sigh. He had two choices. Have an emotional breakdown, or frenzy. He let his mind keep making a pros and cons T chart as he tried to knee him hard in the gut.

"How big is the population of California, do you think?" He snickered, "How many will die? Then it'll just be vampires!" He started a roaring laugh, "You'll have no food! And worse still, the survivors will be looked upon with scorn and scrutiny! The Masquerade will be ripped to shreds!" He laughed even louder, "You morons had it easy with the Tzimisce running things! When I'm finished with all of you, you won't know what day it is!"

The straw snapped.

Dragomir grabbed him by the collar, the whiplash throwing his glasses off. His eyes were leaking tears. For how long, Gideon was unsure. "Why do you do this?" Dragomir demanded, despite the tears, his voice was strong. "What is wrong, what corrupted you? Who twisted your thumb and forced you to join the Sword? You have so much potential, so much wit and charisma!" He got a good thrashing, "And you threw it away! Who did this?" He seethed, "Who pushed you over the edge!?"

"What a fool." Gideon chuckled, "The Sabbat isn't just some demons haven where all the bad vampires go. If you're thinking like that, then you've already lost." He said, "The Camarilla is just as twisted as the Sabbat. Perhaps more so. I will get revenge on John Trent, the Alastor who diablerized my mother…in a sect who _abhors_ diablerie. And if delivering your Prince's ashes to the Tzimisce in Europe give me a stronger Sabbat foothold, then so be it."

Dragomir let go of him and reared his fist back, without any disciplines, to punch him in the face.

Gideon caught his fist, "Oaf. Now it's _my_ turn."

Dragomir blinked his tears away as his body glowed green. He knew it would do him absolutely no good.

And then the guilt overflowed. He knew he should have killed him. He shouldn't have held back! His friends were at state—Slade was at stake—and it was all his doing.

Gideon yanked him forward, punching him in the face with an extreme amount of force, Dragomir was sent flying.

The building parts around him crumbled more. He felt the broken fragments of his skull, then sat up. Very thankful he was for not having to see his face. The beast grumbled for blood and for vengeance, so he let his figure shift and ran forward with Potence and Celerity.

Gideon caught both his fists, it looked a little strange, seeing Gideon able to stop a lumbering leopard with such ease. "I'm afraid the tide of this battle has already turned." He warned, "Things are only going to get more difficult for you." He said, "Especially now that I'll be checking in with new tactics such as these so much more often."

Dragomir snarled and reared back to bite down on Gideon's face.

Gideon threw him back, "Hmm…not the best outcome to that scrap. But of course, can't have you do damage to the face. It brings in the customers."

Dragomir ran forward with a claw extended to grab him by the coat and throw him across the battlefield.

Gideon was flung back, but he caught onto a streetlamp, swinging around it and regaining his momentum, standing opposite of Dragomir again, "Those pesky Disciplines are making your death quite difficult…but…" He gave a sinister grin, "You're running out of time, moor of dragons."

Dragomir reached out to grab his glasses, and stomp on them.

"Ah-ah." Gideon grabbed his arm, "Careful, another step and I'll tear your arm off right here and now."

Dragomir dropped Protean, "If I can't wear them than neither can you."

Gideon yanked Dragomir close, going to punch him in the face.

Dragomir grunted, feeling a tooth in the back of his jaw tumble out. It made him gag. His head was bruised and swollen, he clearly couldn't think straight at all anymore.

"Standing there isn't going to help your case!" Gideon ran at him, finally at the offensive, "It'll just make you turn to dust quicker!"

Dragomir pushed forward and grabbed Gideon by the arm, throwing him to the ground and crushing him with his bodyweight. It looked like some sort of wrestling move.

Gideon coughed up blood as he was felled, "Get…get off me!" He barked, "Or you're going to regret it!"

"Am I?" Dragomir pushed Gideon's face into the pavement. He wanted to laugh about it but he was too upset.

Gideon grabbed his arm, it felt like searing flaming daggers were being pushed into him, "Yes."

Dragomir hissed with pain, rearing back to punch Gideon in the face with Potence.

Gideon yelled out, flinging Dragomir off of him. He got up, weakly and wobbly, "I…I feel myself losing consciousness…" He said, "I'll have to go now, and release the stupid humans. It's unfortunate…you got what you wanted…but…I believe I've done enough damage…to your Prince's reputation…"

The younger Malkavian was confused about what Gideon said. _He's playing you a fool. He's lying._ The beast told him to finish him off. The beast told him to drain him dry while he was at it. The amount of power…

"I'm not leaving until you swear to me this is over." Dragomir said, "And that I defeated you." There was uncomfortable weight on the word 'I'.

"Hmm?" Gideon asked, "Why does it matter?"

"Because I don't want you to run with your tail between your legs without forgetting your place."

Gideon held a hand out, lobotomizing Dragomir on the spot, "Funny, I was just about to tell _you_ something like that."

* * *

The boat heading for America was nearly there. Jun's arms were crossed as he waited out on the main deck. A great many Kuei-Jin waited in the ship below. They would be his soldiers, and he would finally claim territories in America for himself.

"You've been out here practically the entire time." He heard Tsubasa's voice, "Food down there's really good, you sure you wanna pass it up?"

"No." He said, "We need battle plans now. A lot of time has elapsed since we were last in Los Angeles, I need time to plan."

"Ugh…Cranes are such sticks in the mud…"

His eyes slide over to her, "And Tigers have no sense of control."

"Whatever…if we keep arguing about our differences like this, we'll be no better than Cainites."

He faced ahead again, "Have you trained?"

"Yes, my powers have most likely doubled since the last time. I have more than just the Black Wind."

"It's the same with me." He said, "And after, we'll have him with us."

"Him? Him again? Who is this guy? You keep saying _he'll_ do this, and _he'll_ do that. Yet you never tell me who the hell _he_ is."

"He specializes in eliminating Cainites." Jun said, "He's probably stronger than even you, and with him, we'll finally be recognized to those foolish Kindred." He said, "He's like nothing they've ever seen."

"If you say so." She crossed her arms, "And what about Sirius? The one-eyed snake? Have you come up with a way to deal with him?"

Jun nodded, "He'll deal with him."

"Of course he will."

He rolled his eyes, "Chinatown belonging to western vampires is a mockery in itself. We need to take it back. As soon as possible. That's why I'm hoping this boat gets there soon. Our conquest awaits."

* * *

"You're working there?" Basil heard a voice that sent a funny feeling down his spine. When he turned he saw Finley standing there, a briefcase in arm and dressed somewhat formal. "I thought…I…I don't know what I thought…guess it was a dumb question…"

His face lit up, "Mademoiselle, you're alright."

"…yeah…" She said, "That whole cave trip was a while ago…"

He blinked a few times, "I know…I'm well aware…" His accent usually thickened when he got nervous, but he tried to keep it under control, "You look very nice."

She looked down, then looked back up with a casual smile, "Oh, thanks. Interview." She said, stepping a little closer so the distance wasn't awkward.

He eyed her briefcase, "Did you need help with that?"

"Hmm?" She lifted it, "No." She chuckled, "It's not heavy or anything. Just paperwork."

He smiled, as the pair began to walk down the sidewalk, "So…you and your friend are alright?"

"Yeah, she's…happy with that pretty-boy vampire."

"She and Jasper are…" He paused, "Ah-ha…I see. It was my intention to keep an eye on that one."

"It's not my favorite progression, but…whatever…" She sighed.

He laughed for a while, then he calmed down. "You two haven't…told anyone about us…yes?"

"Of course not."

He smiled, "That's…that's wonderful news. I…I knew I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Has everything been alright with you?"

"Yes…I had…" He paused, "I was worried about seeking new work after the…incident…but, that man, Sirius…helped me find a place for myself. Ever since then, I've been fine."

"That's good. You living here too?"

He nodded, "We're at war. The vampires…I mean. We need to be ever dutiful in case there's a nearby attack."

"Wait…there's a vampire war?" She spoke quietly.

He scratched his head underneath his hat, "Yes. That incident in the cave was one of many."

"Ah ha…very…very interesting…" She seemed unnerved.

"Luckily, our faction owns the city and is concerned about keeping humanity safe. I won't let any vampiric element hurt you, I assure you."

"…okay…good…" She blinked a few times, her bright blue eyes still seemed a little nervous.

He sighed, he felt his chest tighten and his accent thicken, "I apologize…I should have just kept my mouth shut…"

"Hey…it's…it's fine…" She said, "Did you wanna go…like…catch up somewhere? Aurora has a café…I mean, I know you can't…drink anything, but…"

He gave a small smile, "Yes, I would like that."

She started walking back towards the café with him, unsure of what to even bring up. She doubted any of her mortal concerns were of any interest to him.

"Will there…will there be a lot of people there?"

"No, it's late. It might be closed."

He looked quite relaxed after she said that, "Wonderful."

Sure enough, the sign was closed, but Aurora was there, cleaning up. She smiled as Finley entered, and Basil. "Oh, hello."

"Hey. Could I have a cup?" Finley asked as she set her case on the table and rolled her shoulders.

"Of course." Aurora went behind the table to prepare something for her friend.

Basil sat across from Finley, loosening his coat a tad. His wings spread out, and he relaxed considerably, "Good to see you again, mademoiselle." He looked at Aurora briefly.

"Nice to see you too." She said, her voice edged with nervousness at the sight of his wings.

"So…can I ask you something?" Finley asked, sitting across from him.

"Hmm?" Basil looked at her.

"What happened if you just…like…got a chainsaw and buzzed those off?"

He blinked a few times, "I could try that."

"I don't know, I just feel like they're uncomfortable."

"It would be unbearably painful…" He sighed, "They're a part of me…" He said, "And they're quite useful for combat…it's just…"

"The sticking out issue."

He buried his face in a hand, "Yes. I'm an affront to civilians…"

She paused, "Well, the jacket helps, at least…I don't know. I'd cut them off."

"The curse of Vicissitude will manifest itself in some other way regardless." He said, "I might try to make the wings disappear with willpower."

"You can do that?" She asked.

"I've been trying to do it for a while now." He said, "Willpower is why I still look like myself. Most Tzimisce…er…vampires who have this power, just give up and turn into hard-shelled, monster-like beings with an exoskeleton. I'm resisting the transformation."

Her eyes were wide, "That'd be bad."

"I don't want to end up like that." He said, "And as long as I stick to my humanity and my morals, I won't. What I _really_ want is to reverse the process. Make the wings accessible, but…fuse them within my flesh somehow…so I can fully look human again."

"Whoa, can you do that?" Aurora handed her a mug and she blew on it.

"That's what I'm hoping for." He said, looking at the tabletop, "Honestly, it's like Pandora's box. Once you open it…once you access Vicissitude…you…it's just…downhill." He said, "Madame Guil must have never bothered with it…she looked the same as I remembered…though…she had a host of her own problems…"

"Well…I mean, it's better that you're friendly than attractive." Finley said.

He nodded, "Yes, you're quite right."

She took a sip of her drink, then cursed quietly and set it back down, bringing her chilled fingertips to her burned lip.

"Too hot?" He half-smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" She shuddered, "Aurora, you should…you should make them cooler…"

Aurora just hummed, cleaning off the tables and flipping the chairs up.

"Is coffee not to be served hot?" Basil chuckled.

She extended it, "Put your finger in that and tell me it should still be legal."

He paused, " _I-In_ it…mademoiselle?"

"Yeah, it's hot."

He stuck his finger in, wincing a bit. "You must be more suited to cold climates." He said, moving his hand away.

"Hot is still hot…" She tried to take another sip, shuddering, "Maybe I should order iced coffee…"

"Do you actually prefer the cold?" He asked, "That would surprise me…considering…how thin and fair you are."

"I don't know, I've never been somewhere cold."

"Really?" Aurora asked, she couldn't help but listen in, "Does that mean you've never seen snow?"

"Yup. Never have. Honestly, I don't really see the big deal…it's just frozen rain…"

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Aurora said, "I grew up in Maine for a little while and it snowed so much, we moved somewhere less snowy!"

"You probably moved for more than that…" Finley muttered.

"I've seen snow…but…that's because I've been here a while…" Basil said.

"How old are you?" Finley asked.

"I was born in the late seventeen hundreds. I was Embraced a year or two after eighteen-hundred."

There was a light silence. Finley stared at the table, "Damn. You're old."

"I…apologize…" He chuckled apprehensively, "I…didn't mean to put myself under a negative light."

"No, no, it's just…it's cool." She said, "You're like a living museum…"

He smiled with a sigh, "Well…that's one way of looking at it."

Aurora yawned, sweeping the floors, "Finley, what time were you heading to bed?"

"I dunno." She looked over towards Aurora, "Are you going up soon?"

"Yeah…I'm exhausted…"

"I wonder why." Finley muttered, "How much sleep did you get last night?"

A very minimal response.

"That's what I thought." Finley snorted.

Basil blinked a few times, surprised that Finley was so on the money with Jasper's location, "And how is the Follower of Set?"

Both of them stared at him. Aurora eventually guessed, "Jasper?" When Basil nodded, she nodded, "He's better."

"Better, hmm?" He said, "Well…I suppose that's welcoming news."

Aurora put her broom away, "Night Finley."

"I'll be up in a few minutes." She said, then she turned back to Basil, "You have somewhere to stay, right? I think I already asked you this…"

"Yes, it's quite nice, don't worry."

"Good, good. So…uh, yeah." She drank her coffee, an acceptable temperature, "I'll be here a lot…if you ever want to stop by, you're more than welcome. Jasper might show up cause…you know…bimbo upstairs needs someone to keep her head screwed on for her…"

He tried not to laugh too loudly, "You two have a strange friendship."

"Yeah…" She sighed, "I like to think sugar and spice."

"You strike me as a jaded woman."

"Jaded?" She asked, reflecting on what he'd said, "Yeah. Maybe." She shrugged, "I never thought about it like that…it's not like I'm depressed…"

"I didn't mean anything by it. I think it resonates with me." He said, "I like it."

Something about that made her blush, "Uh…thanks…"

He rose slowly from his seat, "Perhaps I should take my leave…" He said, "You look tired, I wouldn't want to keep you up."

"I'll see you around, Basil."

"Yes…" He said, adding quietly, "Hopefully soon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Beauty and the beast, perhaps? I shouldn't say that, I've never seen the movie. Thanks for reading!


End file.
